Wicked Games
by RomeoMustDie
Summary: **needs editing but I don't have time** This fanfic starts off from season 3 of TVD, Elena gets kidnapped by the Originals for the entire summer as love and heartbreak unfold: PAIRINGS:KLAUS/ELENA ELIJAH/ELENA STEFAN/CAROLINE BONNIE/KOL. GREAT READ FOR KLAUS AND ELENA FANS AS WELL AS ELEJAH FANS! ROMANCE/ANGST/MYSTERY/HORROR- LOVE TRIANGLE- CURRENTLY RE EDITING CHAPTERS-
1. Chapter 1

SOUNDTRACK:

ARMS AND ENEMIES- THE QUIET KIND

Author's Note: I am currently re-editing all my chapters. Chapter one is re-edited so far.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Mystic Heat_

It was a warm summer night in Mystic Falls, one of the hottest nights of the year. Elena was fanning herself, as she sat on her porch alongside her Aunt Jenna. They were drinking lemonade and trying to figure out what happened to the electricity. Jeremy informed that the power had gone out because of a fire down the street; it had caused a disturbance with the electrical wiring.

"We better make good use of these ice cubes," said Jenna.

Jeremy stepped down the porch and took off his T shirt. "I can't tell if it's hotter inside or outside." He tossed his shirt aside and ran his clammy fingers through his hair.

"I know," Elena added. "This heat is really unbearable." She took a sip of her drink and pressed the cold glass against her forehead. The watery residue dripped off the glass, onto her burning body.

"I'm pretty sure this is the worst heat wave we've ever been hit with," said Jenna. She was about to get up, when her phone began to vibrate. "It's Alaric." She answered his call. "Hi handsome-"

"Jenna, the power just went out in the entire town. Listen, I'm on my way over, I—"

"Whoa, wait. Back up… your power is out too?" Jenna looked surprised.

"Yes, the whole town's out of power from what I can see.

"Where are you?"

"On my apartment terrace," Alaric replied.

"There were fire engines crowding the block earlier. Apparently a house fire is the culprit."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're all fine."

"Just hang tight, I'm on my way over." He sounded worried. Jenna may have thought nothing of the power outage, but it unsettled his mind.

How come the entire town is out of power? Alaric wondered.

"Drive safe please."

"I will. I love you." He soon hung up and rushed out of his apartment. Something just didn't feel right. He wasn't sure if this was an accidental occurrence, or an evil agenda the Originals of Mystic Falls had schemed out. A power outage just seemed too convenient for vampires to come out from hiding and prey on civilians.

"Is everything okay, Jenna?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, he was just worried. The entire town is out of power."

"That's strange." Jeremy frowned. "I thought it was just us." He turned his head and looked down the street.

"Well," Jenna sighed, "it just means that we're not the only ones dying in this heat."

Elena was a bit worried. She wasn't able to call Stefan and Damon because they were still out of town and weren't returning until tomorrow afternoon. They had gone to New York to meet with a witch who claimed to know how to kill Klaus. Ever since the Originals came to town, things had been chaotic. Whatever normalcy Elena had in her life, was all a thing of the past now. It didn't make it easier for her to know that Elijah was in town as well, and he wasn't going anywhere. He was staying. From the moment Elena laid eyes on the Original, she felt an unacknowledged attraction. His presence carried and undeniable danger, despite his calm composure.

Elijah's eyes were deep and dark, and his voice always serious and modulated. A lethal killer was masked behind the noble gentleman that presented himself so confidently to the world. His personality was complex, and his expressions were eternally indecipherable.

Whenever he would hold her gaze, Elena felt as if her most intimate and private thoughts were at risk of being revealed and extracted right out of her head.

Why am I even thinking about him? She tried to shake the thoughts and stood up to stretch. Her mind often wandered in his direction from time to time.

"Is that Alaric's car?" Jeremy spotted a black SUV slowing down towards their house.

"Yes, it is." Jenna smiled.

Alaric turned into the driveway and parked.

She greeted him with a kiss on the lips and handed him a glass of lemonade. "There was ice, but it's clearly disappeared in there. Can you believe this heat?"

He drank the cool beverage in three gulps. "I don't know what's worse, dying from hypothermia or dying from humidity. I'm pretty sure I lost five pounds today." Alaric wiped the sweat off his forehead and aired out his shirt.

"How many convenient stores and gas stations are being robbed of ice cubes right now?" Jeremy joked.

"Hopefully none," said Elena.

"No, he's got a point." Alaric interjected. "In life or death situations, survival really pushes your limits. It's human instinct."

"Yes, but I don't see how stealing ice cubes is hardly due to a life or death situation. The power will be back in no time."

Alaric didn't like the idea of sitting outside, wide open and vulnerable to a potential attack. Jenna still had no idea about his vampire reality. Even though he hated keeping her in the dark, it was for her own good. "We should go inside. I'm hungry."

"I'll fix you up a sandwich," said Jenna. "You two should come in and eat as well." She then looked at her boyfriend. "We were in the middle of cooking fettuccini Alfredo when the power went out."

"Dinner time at the Gilbert's gone awry," Alaric teased.

Once Jenna stepped into the house, he turned his gaze and gave Jeremy a serious stare, as if to communicate a silent message before saying, "Come inside."

Jeremy quickly caught on and grabbed his shirt from the lawn. He paused at the doorway. "You comin' in too?" he asked his sister.

"You know, I just thought of a brilliant idea. What if we turned on the sprinklers?" She waited for a response, as Jeremy's lips curved up into a smile.

"Reliving memory lane, sis?"

Elena smiled, shaking her head. "It seems like the best alternative at the moment."

They always used to play tag while the sprinklers were on in the summer.

"Sandwiches are ready!" Jenna hollered.

Jeremy disappeared through the door, and Elena was about to follow suit, when suddenly someone grabbed her and swept her away from the porch.

He surroundings had swiftly become blurry, and by the time the ground stopped moving, she realized that the person—the supernatural being that was standing in front of her… was Klaus.

"Scream and I'll have them all massacred." He quietly spoke through clenched teeth.

Fear was rushing inside her veins, kicking her adrenaline into overdrive. Elena blinked and nodded once to let him know that he could remove the hand that was tightly clasped over her mouth.

"Good girl." His chilling tone made Elena's skin crawl.

"Where are you taking me?" Her eyes betrayed the fright that she fought to hide in her voice.

"We have some unfinished business, if you recall." Klaus stared right through her. "You have two choices, love… cooperation or consequences. Though I thought we already established the part where I say, jump, and you say, how high?" There was always a dark undertone in the way the Hybrid spoke. Elena wondered if there was even an ounce of morality in his character.

"I'll do as you say, just don't hurt my family."

"That's the spirit!" He grinned. "Now, if only everyone was this compliant—spares me from having to compel every Tom, Dick, and Marry left and right—not that it's a difficult task for me. But you know, I have a conscience too, Elena." He paused. "It's quite a burden on me, ordering people to do things against their will." And then Klaus laughed out loud. "Actually, it's not. I find it quite amusing!"

Elena's breath quivered. Clearly the Original was deranged and unstable.

"Oh, the stories I could share with you!" He grabbed her arm again and pulled her towards his car. "We would be up for years talking about it." Klaus chuckled and opened the passenger door. "See? I can be a gentleman." He gestured towards the seat, flashing a dark smile.

Elena felt sick to her stomach, as she got inside the car and buckled her seat belt. She wasn't sure if she would ever arrive alive.

~oOo~

The ride back to the Mikaelson mansion was agonizingly tense. Elena was thankful that he at least let the stereo play on low volume, but there was definitely an unspoken tension. She felt his eyes on her, even though she determinedly fixed them on the passing street lights. Klaus's cologne was pleasing to the senses, despite his personality that left no room for any kind of pleasure when interacting with him. He was capable of cruelty, murder, vindictiveness, and his malice was the driving force that motivated his lust for power and destruction.

Elena Gilbert was his doppelganger, and he truly did see her as something that was indefinitely his property. She was rightfully his because nature had deemed it so. This was his own delusional perception.

The vehicle approached a red light, and Klaus eased on the brake. Neither of them had exchanged any words, and he was surprised because he was expecting to get an earful of attitude from her.

"I never said you can't talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," Elena curtly responded.

He released a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She finally met his eyes, refusing to let her emotions through. "You're just going to drain me dry of my blood so that you can make more of your stupid hybrids. Where's the harm in that, right?"

He didn't find her sarcasm amusing. "Correction, I'm not going to kill you."

The light turned green and they were moving again.

As hard as she fought, tears began to fill Elena's eyes. She sobbed in silence and prayed that her friends would come to the rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

Sep 29-2014-re-edited chapter

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

_The Capture_

Elijah had been sitting down on a white lounger outside his living room terrace that late evening. He had no reason to stay in Mystic Falls, other than the fact that he wanted to look after his siblings. He felt responsible for them and truly loved his family. Despite their flaws, the Mikaelson family had endured such turbulent times together, which was what bonded them the most.

The Original was in the middle of reading "A Mid-Summer Night's Dream" when he heard Klaus storm in through the door. The family home was an enormous mansion, but any vampire could hear the quietest of conversations through every wall. Elijah closed his book and listened to voices that echoed from the living room.

"Rebekah, darling!" Klaus bellowed. "We have a house guest! Come and greet her!"

A few seconds later, his sister appeared at supernatural speed. "What is _she_ doing here?" Rebekah fixed her scornful gaze on Elena. "Taking hostages already brother?"

"Well, it's hardly a hostage situation." He turned his head and grinned at the Petrova doppelganger. "She will be cared for, nourished, clothed…" That wicked smile never left his face. "Just think of this as a little vacation, Elena—like staying at the Holiday Inn." He paused and leaned into Elena's ear. "_Only better_."

"Why did you bring Elena here against her will?"

Everyone suddenly turned their heads and stared right at Elijah, as he made his grand entrance.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and said, "Since when did her will or anyone else's will ever matter to him?"

"Wonderful, you're awake brother." Klaus released his grip on Elena's arm and pushed her towards Elijah. She collided right into the Original's strong, muscular body, as he quickly steadied her balance. Her heart was beating like a hammer. She was sure that everyone in the room could hear it.

Elijah stared at Klaus. "You do not treat a house guest as if she is food." He sounded serious, yet his face remained expressionless.

"On the contrary, my dear brother. Technically, she _is_ food. You see, I have brought Elena here tonight because I have big plans for her tomorrow, and I cannot execute these plans if those dimwitted Salvatore's are guarding her twenty-four/seven. I saw an opportunity, and I took it." Klaus smiled crudely, and then turned his gaze on Elena. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I only need your blood."

Rebekah reached inside Elena's pocket and grabbed her phone. "Don't—even—think about it. Even if they did try to come to your rescue, it's a lost cause. The house is spelled. We're all trapped inside this monstrosity of a mansion."

Elijah's expression changed to a look of surprise, though it was difficult to tell if he was upset by this alarming piece of information, or just aggravated because he was kept out of the loop. "Who did you consult to do this?"

"You will meet her in due time brother… patience," Klaus replied.

Elena felt completely helpless, but she was sure Alaric and Jeremy would try and find her. "Can I at least call my family and let them know that I'm okay?"

"No need. It's already been taken care of." The Hybrid smiled deviously at her.

"What do you mean?"

"That's all you need to know, love." He turned his gaze on his sister. "Now, Rebekah, please show our guest to her room. There really is no need to shut her up in a dungeon when we all know she won't be going anywhere."

"Are you sure brother? I would love to put that dungeon to good use." She cocked her head to the side and flashed a sardonic smile.

"Don't be ridiculous." Klaus arched an eyebrow at her as if to communicate: _do as I say or I will be very annoyed and you don't want that to happen._

"I'll take her," Elijah interrupted.

"I need you to come with me, brother."

Elena's eyes were full of worry, as she stared at the Original. They had formed a mutual respect for one another, though it was always hard to trust Elijah's loyalty. He always put his family first.

Rebekah sighed. "Move it along, Elena."

"Follow me, Elijah," said Klaus. "We have matters to discuss." He turned his heel and began to walk down the hall. Elijah stayed behind and kept a close eye on Elena while Rebekah walked in front of her up the staircase. He could feel her fear, and it bothered him that she was abducted from her home. He watched her reach the top of the stairs, and that's when she turned her head to find his eyes gazing up at her. Elena sent silent signals of distress, hoping that he would find a way to get her out of there and do the right thing.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

"Why have you brought her here?"

"Why else do you think? I was serious when I said I want to create my own hybrid army. No one will defy us when we have so much power, Elijah!"

"You mean no one will defy _you_—you're already corrupted by whatever power and authority you hold over this family. It's unfortunate that you do not see it, Niklaus. How come I was not informed about your scheme to abduct the girl?"

Klaus turned his head and faced his brother. "Because we both know you would have stopped it."

The room fell silent. Elijah had no words. He said nothing to argue his case, because he knew it was true. All he wanted was for his siblings to stay together. He really did not approve of the vendetta Klaus had formulated for his family.

"You have everything you've always wanted. Why continue down this road?"

"In case you have forgotten, allow me to refresh your memory. We have a mother on the loose who wishes to wipe out the very existence of all that she has created. In her eyes, we are an abomination. She is a master of her craft. None of us are safe. Not all of us have a death wish like that idiot brother of ours, Finn!" There was anger and rage in his tone, as Klaus paced the room.

Elijah looked troubled. He could understand why his brother was so tormented by their mother's betrayal. It was too big of a betrayal to forget. Still, he preferred to take refuge in a peaceful, quiet life. The Original had grown tired of Klaus's vengeful agendas, and quite frankly, he was bored with Mystic Falls. There was nothing for him here. "What do you plan on doing to her?"

"I need her blood, and I need enough of it to turn as many hybrids as I can."

"What about the spell? You said that no one can enter or leave."

"The spell will only last twenty-four hours. I have a few loose ends to tie over here, which is why I want you to take Elena to New York tomorrow and keep her with you until I'm able to meet you there."

The Original was not ready for this. He felt enraged by Klaus's expectations. Keeping an innocent girl hostage was not something he wanted to be involved in, but there really was no other choice. Their mother had backed them into a corner, and Klaus wanted to protect his siblings. "Very well. How long am I expected to wait before you arrive?"

"Just a couple weeks. I'm sure you can handle her till then?" Klaus grinned. "I suggest you get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be a very busy day." He smirked at Elijah before opening two double doors that led to a very large room that was furnished with leather sofas, oriental rugs, and vintage lamps. It was his study. There were four very attractive women waiting for him on the sofas. (No doubt he had compelled them.)

"Good evening, ladies." Klaus beamed and shut the doors behind him.

Elijah could hear the laughter and giggling of the women, as his manipulative brother flirted and engaged in unmentionable acts with his victims, because that's exactly what they were.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

The Original turned around and started up the stairs. He was heading towards his bedroom, when the scent of Elena's blood enticed his appetite. He knew exactly where she was now. The smell of strawberry and passion fruit mingled in the air. It became clear to him that she had just taken a shower.

Elijah walked down the hall, passing room after room, until he reached her door.


	3. Chapter 3

Re-edited- Sep 29-2014

Chapter Rating: NC17

*WARNING, THERE IS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND SUCH CONTENT OFFENSIVE*

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

_Nightmares_

He stood at her doorway and gently knocked three times. While patiently waiting, he heard movement in the room. Elena slowly opened the door and was surprised to see the Original standing there.

"Elijah," she uttered

"Elena, I…" His eyes cascaded over her from head to toe. A white towel was wrapped around her wet, naked body with her breasts carefully tucked away. Her long, slender legs were very much visible from her knees down. "I just came to make sure that you are all right." The Original always spoke with such articulated English, and his voice sounded deep and mysterious, yet carried a gentle undertone.

_Come to your senses Elijah,_ he silently scolded himself.

"I just got kidnapped… but other than that, I'm fine." She tried to smile, but failed. It was far too difficult when all she could think about was slowing her heart rate down. An awkward silence had befallen them. Still, Elena was grateful that Elijah was kind enough to come and check on her.

The thudding beats of her heart never ceased, and the Original questioned whether she was afraid of him. He cleared his throat quietly before replying, "I should let you get changed. I apologize for disturbing you while you are indecent."

Elena wanted to say no, but then she realized he was right. She didn't have any clothes on at the moment.

"Do you need anything before I head to bed?" he asked.

"No, thank you." She paused. "I just wish my family knew that I'm okay."

"I know why you are here, Elena. I promise I will not allow any harm to come to you." His face softened a little, but he tried to mask the sympathy he felt for her. "My brother has quite radical methods when it comes to acquiring what he needs. But I promise you, I will not allow Niklaus's beliefs to interfere with my own. Holding you here against your will is wrong. No harm will come to you or the people you care about if you comply. I give you my word." There really wasn't much more the Original could say. The truth was, he didn't like the idea of taking Elena away from her family, but there was no way he could try and make her understand. "I realize the hypocrisy of this situation." Elijah looked deeply into her eyes before lowering his voice, "Do not think I am blind to it."

"I don't," Elena murmured nervously.

"Good night, Elena." His smile was wistful.

"Good night," she replied and shut the door.

He could still hear the faint sound of her heartbeat calming to a normal state, as he walked further down the hall. It wasn't long before he changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms that hung low at his waist. Elijah wore no shirt to bed and slowly relaxed his body onto his king sized mattress. Thunder clapped and lightning lit up the room, as a storm made its way into Mystic Falls after weeks of no rain.

The Original tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't get his mind off of the doe eyed beauty. Her half naked body flashed before his eyes in the darkness, and the scent of her shampoo still intoxicated his senses. Elijah desired her.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

Elena was trying to cope with the unbearable summer heat. The cold shower had helped a bit, but she could still feel the humidity. The sound of the rain hitting the rooftop was soothing to her ears, and her bed was big and comfortable. The room itself was very spacious and luxurious. White sheer fabric hung from the four post canopy above her bed. However evil Klaus was, he certainly had a knack for interior design. Elena slipped on a black silk robe that hung just above her knees and tied it before she lay down on the bed. Sleep was not coming anytime soon, as she tossed and turned, desperately trying to get comfortable.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

Elijah's eyes suddenly snapped open. It wasn't the violent thunderstorm that had woken him, it was something else. He sat up and listened more attentively.

"No… no… please don't!"

The desperate cries belonged to Elena. Before she could scream, Elijah burst in through her door, leaned his body over her on the bed, and gently shook her awake.

"Elena… Elena…"

Feeling freed from her enclosing nightmare, she woke with sudden fright, gasping for air. It took her a moment to recognize the face that was in front of her. "Elijah," she breathed.

"You were dreaming." He felt oddly compelled to comfort her.

"Yes, I… it was horrible." Elena slowly sat up and steadied herself. She began to tear up and buried her face in her hands.

Acting on instinct, Elijah gathered her small, fragile body into his muscular arms and held her close to his chest. She felt the aftershock of such unexpected intimacy, but instantly felt safe and comforted at the same time. She needed this.

"Everything will be all right, Elena. I promise you," he whispered in her ear, gently stroking her hair.

Her sobs eventually silenced, as he carefully lay her on the bed. Elijah's arm was now trapped beneath her back, and he was about to pull it free, when Elena stopped him. She stared right into his dark eyes, while the lightning continued to light up the darkness in random intervals. It was in that moment that she recognized how devastatingly handsome the Original was. He was a man that was charming, debonair, and out of this world. She felt attracted to him. His muscular chest was chiseled to perfection, and so were his arms. Elena drew in a quick breath before finding her voice to speak.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Elijah stroked the side of her face with his free hand and slowly pulled his arm out from under her. His eyes were so warm. He noticed the perspiration that had formed around her face and forehead. "You have a fever," he said with concern, touching her burning skin.

"I think the storm blew the power out. The air conditioning isn't working."

The Original couldn't tell the difference. His body temperature was always cool because he was technically dead. Elena took his hand and pressed it against her face. She moaned softly in relief while he gazed at her in wonderment.

"I can make the heat go away, Elena." He slowly realized what she needed. "If you would be as brave as to allow me," Elijah politely offered.

"Are you going to compel me to forget about the heat?" She felt like she was dying from the intolerable humidity. At this point she would have settled for anything.

"I am a vampire, which means that one permanent characteristic in my body—the dependent variable so to speak, is my body temperature. I am immune to feeling the physical side effects of changing temperatures. In other words, I am constantly cold. I can lie next to you while you sleep and cool you down because you are burning up. I'm quite worried, in fact. Are you certain you are not ill, Elena?"

"Yes." She breathed out once more, feeling drained by the heat. Elena wasn't sure if it was a good idea to allow him in her bed, but she felt desperate, so she moved over a bit and made room for the Original. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Why was he affecting her this way? It remained a mystery to her.

"May I?" Elijah turned on his side and faced her, extending his arm.

Elena understood what he meant and slowly, but carefully, edged closer into his arms. Her breath quivered as she exhaled, feeling his cool, soft skin wrap around her body. She pressed her cheek up against his chest and felt instant relief. Elena wondered if she was hallucinating this from the spontaneous fever.

No words were exchanged, as the rain continued to pour harder than before. The Mikaelson Mansion was eerily quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the quiet, shallow breaths of Elena and Elijah. He slowly caressed her back and held her closest to his body, as cool waves of thermal blue radiated off of him and into her burning skin.

"Does that feel better?" he asked in a whisper, his lips brushing past her earlobe, sending instant shivers down her body.

Elena replied with a simple nod.

"Perhaps you really should see a doctor," he said.

"We're trapped here remember? No one can get in or out."

Elijah cursed under his breath. "It's only for twenty-four hours."

"What?" She felt newfound hope, as she blinked and kept her eyes on the Original's face.

He evaded further explanations and carefully pulled aside her robe at the front. He pressed his cold palm right against her heart, feeling the blood red organ pounding violently.

"Relax, Elena." His tone was soothing and gentle.

She closed her eyes and felt her heart rate slowly relax. The cool touch of his skin felt so good against hers. She moved her hand and brushed it against Elijah's chest while he stared down at her. His eyes moved away from her rich mahogany eyes to the pulsing jugular vein in her neck. Elijah was a man of discipline and a master of self-control. What he was feeling in that moment was not blood lust, it was _lust incarnate._

"Still—feel so… hot." Elena released a sigh of exhaustion. A part of her was secretly enjoying his body.

Elijah knew exactly what had to be done. He slowly lowered his hand from her back and brushed the surface of her thigh. She felt her skin tingle at the touch. It was direct skin on skin contact.

"Too cold?" he asked, feeling tiny goose bumps spread down her leg.

"No, it's perfect," she murmured.

Elena was shivering, not because she was cold, but because of another reason: she was turned on. The sudden attraction that she felt towards him had indeed stunned her, and yet she didn't want him to go. She closed her eyes and felt Elijah's hand move down her leg, back up to her thigh, over and over again. Her breaths were becoming shallower with every stroke of his hand. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling her body in closer to his so that they were pressed together. He said nothing as he continued to caress her body to bring her fever down. She secretly wished that his hand would accidently brush over the curve of her bottom.

The Original was doing his best to make her comfortable, but it was becoming more of a struggle, especially when Elena wrapped her leg over his waist.

"Elena." His voice sounded husky.

"Don't stop, Elijah. Please… I'm so… hot… burning…" she moaned.

He grabbed her thigh and applied more pressure down on her toned muscle, slowly stroking down her leg, reaching her ankle, and then curving back up to her outer thigh. He paused at her hip and clenched his jaw. Elijah couldn't allow himself to lose control like this. This wasn't right. It didn't help that he had an evident erection that was pushed up so tight inside his boxer briefs.

Elena was so overcome with the sexual tension between them that she found her self-restraint abandoning her as she leaned in and kissed Elijah's chest. His cool skin felt so good against her burning lips. He kept his hand unmoving, as she left little sexual kisses all over his chest. She placed her hand over his and moved it up her robe. Elena had no bra on and he felt it as she guided his hand up to her supple breasts. She moaned when he touched her there and he found himself breathing harder as Elena's hand trailed down his stomach, brushing past his throbbing manhood. She felt his length and moaned softly again.

"Elena…" Elijah persisted again. He didn't stop the contact because he liked the way she was stroking and teasing him. Elena guided his hand down to her panties and helped him pull them down. She shivered every time.

"Elena we must—" He knew exactly where this was headed.

"I want you, Elijah. I want you inside of me." She tugged his pants and boxers down and felt something hard slap against her sex. This time Elijah groaned in pain and pleasure, because his shaft was aching to enter her tightened walls. Elena reached down and rubbed him against her swollen nub of nerves, getting wetter and wetter by the second.

"Please, give it to me… I want it," she begged.

He was so lost in his passion and lust that he was not able to hold back any longer. Elijah shoved his fingers inside of her, while she whimpered in pleasure.

"_Unhhhh… Elijah…mmmm…_"

He pulled his fingers out and sucked on them. She tasted so sweet and he wanted to go down on her, but instead, she pulled him on top of her and spread her legs wide.

"I need you inside of me," Elena demanded.

And with that, the Original shoved himself inside her vulnerable entry. He penetrated her deep, moving in and out so hard and fast. It was like they both hadn't had sex for years and were passionately making love as if their life depended on it.

Elijah slowed down his pace and locked eyes on her. "You feel so good… Good God!" he growled, working towards his release.

She kissed him hard with full forced passion as he took her over the edge. The bed board was slamming against the wall and Elena moaned into his mouth while they both climaxed.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. Their bodies were drenched in sweat, but Elijah's cool skin felt like ice against her burning body.

"I love you," Elena said to him.

He lifted his head, smiling. Elijah was about to lean in and kiss her, when Elena opened her eyes and realized right away that she had been dreaming.

She was still in her bed, fully clothed, with a very dangerous vampire sleeping next to her… fully clothed as well. The entire sex scene was a dream. Relief washed over her as well as secret disappointment. Elijah was sound asleep and Elena felt him pull her closer into his arms while he spooned her. Something had sparked inside of her, and she could not explain it. Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to push the vivid pictures of her and the Original getting it on out of her mind. Sleeping with the enemy; it was the last thought that floated around in her pretty head before she finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Klaus reveals what he plans to do with Elena, to Elijah's horror it goes way beyond being the key to his hybrid army. Elena hopes that Damon and Stefan will soon find her…will it be too late?**

* * *

><p><strong>MUSIC INSPIRED IN CHAPTER:<strong>

O+S New Life

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

The Proposal

It was around seven in the morning when Elena woke up and realized that her bedside was empty. Elijah must have gotten up earlier and left before she could wake up. The memories of last night's dream were still swirling around in her head. How was it possible that she could dream up something like that? She never even had any sex dreams _that_ graphic about Stefan. Elena wondered if Elijah had deliberately made those images appear in her head, but why would he? Clearly he had no romantic interest in her. She decided to silence her thoughts and forced herself out of bed.

The air conditioning was back on, which meant that the power had returned as well. She stepped inside the huge marble bathroom and undressed to take a shower. Elena wasn't sure what Klaus was going to do with her today, but she hoped that Damon and Stefan would come and rescue her.

~oOo~

Elijah was downstairs reading a book on a black leather armchair, when his sister Rebekah entered the living room. She was wearing a white vest top that had rhinestones scattered around the middle, and a dark blue denim skirt paired with black pumps. He could always hearhis sister's presence because of how frequently she wore heals. She carried all her _attitude_ in those heels.

"Up so early brother?"

"Yes I always am." He replied, and remained engrossed in the novel he was reading.

Rebekah wasn't very close with Elijah. It was always Klaus she had a closer childhood with. But nonetheless, she respected him. "You know what you have to do tonight don't you?" she edged over to the sofa across from him and sat down.

"I am fully aware, yes," Elijah's voice was monotone, as if to say that he was completely disinterested in their topic of discussion and would much rather invest his leisure time in his reading.

"Good," she answered and stared at her brother in annoyance. "I'm hungry."

"There's plenty of blood bags in the fridge," he turned a page and avoided eye contact with her.

"There's also breakfast waiting for me upstairs..."

"_You will do no such thing_," he shut his book and looked up at her with a stern expression on his face. "Drink the blood in the fridge Rebekah, and if that should not suffice, I am certain you will find three or four humans somewhere around here…_ if_ Nicklaus has not drained them dry already."

She rolled her eyes in response and left the living room. It was not long before Elena entered. Elijah could smell her right away. Her presence brought a subtle smile on his face. "Good morning Elena," the Original stood up and placed his book down on the chair.

"Good morning," she smiled sheepishly and rubbed the side of her arm. It was a bit of an irritating habit whenever she felt nervous or embarrassed.

"There is breakfast prepared for you in the kitchen. I will escort you."

"Thanks, yeah I barely remember my way back to my bedroom, much less this entire place."

Elijah smiled. "Follow me."

They walked down a couple hallways and soon entered a very modern and spacious kitchen. The tiles were checkered in a classic black and white design, but the appliances looked brand new. Elena noticed fresh fruit, French toast and orange juice waiting for her on the island countertop.

"Wow…"

"I got up early to make sure that our cook had prepared breakfast for you. That is why I had not stayed when you awoke," he wasn't sure why he had to explain, but he did anyway.

"Thank you..."Elena replied and seated herself. "I would ask you to join me but—"

Elijah smiled and raised his hand in protest. "It is not the first thing on my menu, but thank you for your consideration Elena," he answered politely. "Please join me in the living room when you are done."

She nodded and drizzled some syrup all over her French toast. The Original disappeared out the door and she began to eat her breakfast, relieving her mind of the latest horrors by allowing her taste buds to seek comfort in the syrupy goodness of her perfectly made French toast.

_I love the way he says my_name,Elena thought. But just as quickly as she confessed this to herself, she was even quicker to deny the truth. _Ugh, no I don't.__He can't be trusted. Last night was just a nice gesture is all;_she tried with utmost effort to convince herself.

~oOo~

"_Brother_!" Klaus shouted out as he strode down the hallway. The Hybrid walked right into the family room, illustrating the most mischievous grin on his face. He treaded over to Elijah and slammed his hand down on his shoulder. "I trust you _slept well_."

Elijah arched an eyebrow at his brother. He knew Klaus was insinuating something else by that remark.

"Good morning to you too Niklaus," he replied casually.

"Wouldn't want you getting _too_comfy with my future bride to be," his lips curled up into a malicious smile.

Elijah was about to walk over to the windows and open the curtains, when he double backed and stared at his brother. There was a look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, correct me if I'm _wrong_, but did you just say—"

"My _bride to be,_" Klaus grinned proudly once more. "After all these centuries, your ears do not deceive you Elijah."

"You're going to _marry_ Elena?" he asked in disbelief and then paused for a moment, before continuing; "She's never going to accept…"

"She won't have to," Klaus crossed his arms against his chest, his arrogant smile never leaving his face.

"Do you not realize the importance and sanctity of marriage?" Elijah grimaced as he walked closer to his hybrid brother. "I always knew you were a notorious womanizer Niklaus, but even _this_is beneath you. Compelling an innocent girl against her will to marry you? _Have you stooped to such low measures of desperation dear brother?_"

Klaus said nothing, and just flashed another signature smug smile. He knew Elijah was going to _lecture _him again about being honorable, like he typically did in the past. Sadly, it always fell on deaf ears.

"To my understanding, the plan was to get Elena out of Mystic Falls for a couple weeks until you arrive and then…?"Elijah realized that he wasn't even sure what was going to happen next. All these secrets had a purpose; a sneaky, _calculated_purpose. He sighed and looked away from his brother. "This should not surprise me in the least. You alwayshave your own personal vendettas. It does not matter who gets hurt along the way. Tell me _why_you want to marry the girl?"

"I was _wondering_when you'd finish. You know you're always prepared to lecture your siblings as you see fit," Klaus paced around. "Kind of reminds me of _father,_" his voice was venomous and full of deep resentment. "I told you I am going to form my own hybrid army. Well, thanks to my new witch _Jade_, I have discovered that if Elena and I were to have children, your future _nieces and nephews _would have Elena's blood coursing through their veins as well," Klaus made sure to have his brother's attention before he finished what he was going to say. "And _that_means, I would have offspring that are not only immortal, but if Elena's life span were to inconveniently end, I'd still have my children to provide me with the endless blood supply I require to populate this world with more hybrids., he grinned darkly. "Think of it as an investment," Klaus grabbed a green apple from the bowl of fruit that was resting on the coffee table and bit down on it. "I'm sure you'll make a _terrific_uncle, just take it easy on the lectures."

Elijah wanted to believe that his brother was just teasing him with his usual crazy antics, but he knew all too well that, _that_wasn't the case. "_You cannot compel her love_, you know that Nicklaus."

Klaus finished chewing before he replied; "It really doesn't matter to me. It's not _love_that I desire, it's Elena's womb that I need."

"This is madness! You cannot tell me that you are actually considering this!" Elijah shook his head, refusing to believe his brother's illusion that this would result in a happy ending for all of them.

Klaus rolled his eyes and was about to turn around and walk away from his nagging brother, when Elijah grabbed his arm and demanded his attention. "_No, Niklaus, look at me!"_ He shouted. His patience was clearly running dry due to all this maddening nonsense. Once again Klaus was blindingly playing with supernatural forces without considering the repercussions. "Never mind the fact that you wish to marry Elena based on all the _wrong_reasons, but you cannot seriously tell me that you trustthis new witch of yours? It is every witch's secret desire to see that we are all wiped out from this world. Are you blind to the fact that we have _already_set an imbalance to the forces of nature?! What mother attempted to do to us, was that not lesson enough for you?!" Elijah was furious now. All he wanted to do was protect his family, and now Klaus was devising a plan that would most likely destroy it.

"Just because you're older, doesn't mean you're _wiser. _After all, you lost centuries worth of time being locked up in that dingy old coffin. Technically that makes _me wise beyond your years," _his smile was full of stuck up arrogance. Elijah was really getting on his nerves. "I'm _half_wolf, which means I have the ability to procreate. I _will _marry her, and neither _you_nor anyone else for that matter will get in the way and defy my commands! Do you understand? I locked you all up in coffins for centuries, I can do it again! _Do not cross me dear brother or I assure you…you will not live to even consider regretting it!"_ He threatened him through clenched teeth, darkening his tone with vicious, spite.

"What's with all the ruckus?"

Both brothers turned their heads to find their sister standing in the room.

Elijah was fuming. Was this really the only way to ensure his family's safety? It couldn't be. Not at Elena's expense. She would never be happy being Klaus's trophy wife, a possession; never to be truly cared for, but to be fawned at, admired, but never…_loved._ Klaus lost his ability to love years ago. He was a lost cause.

"Rebekah luv, how nice of you to drop in," Klaus was being sarcastic of course as he sat down on the sofa.

"Yes well, _one of us_ has to stop you two from going homicidal on each other!" she slowly made her way to the black leather arm chair that was across from Klaus and sat down.

"_Surely_ you must have heard the news…"Elijah started.

"Heard what?" she asked with curiosity, switching glances between her brothers.

"Why, the _wonderful_ news that I wish to share with my beloved family!" Klaus stood up and spread his arms in a very animated way.

Both siblings remained silent. Elijah rested his elbow against the fireplace mantle and hid his face in hand. He was already feeling a migraine creeping up on him. Slowly, he rubbed at his temples with his middle finger and thumb, letting out a very frustrated sigh, before meeting his brother's eyes. They were shining with the illusion of exhilaration, when in fact it was just _mad psychosis. _"Well, what are you waiting for?-say it,"

"Rebekah sweetheart," Klaus paused for a more dramatic build up. "You are to have a new sister in law very soon!"

She gawked at Klaus, stunned and confused. "Oh, really? And who might that be? The little _vampire Barbie_you have taken recent interest in?" there was nothing but sarcasm in her voice.

"On the contrary luv! My new bride to be is none other than the infamous doppel ganger…" Klaus broke off, deliberately keeping his sister waiting in suspense. "_Elena,"_he said her name with sick pleasure, knowing that it would only infuriate his sister more so.

"_Have you gone absolutely stark raving mad?!"_ Rebekah suddenly stood up in a fit of rage.

Klaus rolled his eyes, while Elijah took the opportunity to intervene. "What sort of reaction were you expecting Niklaus? Do you honestly believe that we would all just sit back and embrace your lunatic idea?"

"Precisely, yes," the Hybrid replied with a little smirk. He looked at his brother and sister with all seriousness and then chuckled amusingly.

"Why are you doing this Nik? Why do you want to marry _her?!"_Rebekah cried out in disbelief. Of all the crazy, evil, heartless things her brother had done, nothing seemed worse in comparison than to having to call _Elena Gilbert_ family.

"Marry who?"

Suddenly all heads turned towards Elena's direction. She was standing in the hallway between the entrance of the family room. Klaus took a moment to scan her attractive figure up and down, taking in the ravishing beauty that was Elena. Her hair long silky brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had on a beautiful red and white flower print, spaghetti strap sundress that was knee length, with white sandals to match her ensemble. It was the only outfit she could find in her closet that wasn't so skimpycompared to the other assortment of clothing that was provided in her closet.

Elijah had a look of discontentment on his face, and Elena noticed it.

"Noone of importance Elena luv," the Hybrid quickly added, before his siblings could give anything away. He didn't want Elena to know about this arrangement; at least not yet. "Rebekah dear, I have some matters to discuss with you. If you would so kindly walk me to my study…" It wasn't a polite request; it was a _demand_ that was only masked by his false façade of civility and respect.

"Of course!" Rebekah plastered on a smile that couldn't have been any faker than her brother's_ love_for Elena. She was all too familiar with this routine. If Klaus was being overtly "nice", it usually meant he either wanted something, or he wanted you to shut the hell up. In which she did, and obeyed him like a child that was aware of the dangerous consequences if she were to display "bad" behavior.

Elijah edged away from the fire place mantle and tried to collect his thoughts.

Klaus turned to face him and glared. "I _trust_ you will tend to our guest like a _good_ _host_, while I attend to other important matters?" there was a hidden threat in his words and Elijah wasn't a fool to misinterpret the meaning behind them.

He held Klaus's gaze for a good five seconds to showhim how displeased he was with him and his whole agenda regarding Elena. He was playing _God_with every ones lives. Klaus was out of control, and he hadto be stopped before more damage was done. The Original forced a ghost of a smile and replied; "Always, _brother. I am always a good host._"

Klaus was evidently pleased by his answer and then turned to Elena. "Excuse my temporary absence, but you are in good _hands,_I assure you," he grinned even wider at her. She didn't like the way he said _hands_. Elena wondered if Elijah told him about how they technically slept together last night. The very thought mortified her, so she quickly pushed it out of her mind and decided to answer him with a weak smile and nod.

Elijah watched his siblings leave the room as Rebekah looked back at her older brother, hiding her internal rage that was simmering inside of her.

Once they both disappeared down the hall, Elijah turned his attention to Elena. He was silently cursing his brother in his head_.__How dare he expect me to go along with this sick charade, like some submissive dog!_He let out an exasperated sigh, but it sounded more like an angry, low growl.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Elena asked. Her instincts told her to be concerned, because something just didn't feelright.

"Yes, Elena. I am fine. Thank you for your concern," he ran his hand through his hair and recollected himself. Elijah offered her a comforting smile, and watched some of the worry disappear from her pretty face."How was breakfast?"

"It was delicious. Thanks again."

"You do not need to thank me. You are held prisoner here against your will. It is our responsibility to see that you are properly cared for."

Elena couldn't help but feel a little warm inside when hearing this. He was always such a gentleman, even though he was officially "deemed" the enemy by Stefan and Damon. She was charmed by this particular vampire. Elijah was just so…_mysterious._ Before last night, she thought he was not capable of any affection, and yet he held her all night and was genuinely concerned about her fever. "Is it safe to ask what Klaus plans on doing with me for the remainder of my stay here?" a part of her was afraid to find out.

Elijah had no choice but to lie to Elena. He tried to convince himself that at the end of the day, this was all for the greater good of his family. But an _ever so_ tiny voice whispered truths within his mind, telling him that all these lies would only lead to disaster and tragedy. The Original carefully cleared his throat and calmly composed himself. "You are to travel out of town with me by the end of night. I will be escorting you," he watched a crushing sadness seep into Elena's beautiful brown eyes and it almost broke his heart.

She wanted to say something, but allowed him to continue.

"We will be leaving for New York City at midnight. The binding spell will be broken by that time, making it manageable for us to leave the estate."

His words were hammering into her ears and overwhelming her with sadness and despair as she began to tear up. It dawned on her that she might never see her family again, all the people she loved and cared about; Stefan and Damon included. All day she was hoping they would find a way to get inside and save her, but her hope completely went out like a light as soon as Elijah dumped the bad news on her.

It was difficult for him to look her in the eye when he knew she was scared and disappointed. Elena swiftly wiped away a falling tear and took control of her flooding emotions. She sniffed once and looked up at Elijah. _Maybe it's best to accept my fate, before anyone else gets hurt. Or maybe it's best if I just kill myself, that way Klaus would never have his hybrid army and no one else would get hurt._ she battled inside herself.

"_Elena,"_his tone was soft and compassionate, and his eyes were longing to say all the right things that would just bring the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

"May I be excused for the remainder of the day?" her voice was drained of all emotion and she sounded lifeless and numb as she stood up and averted her eyes from his face. An empty, hollow body. That's how she felt.

Elijah studied her worryingly. He understood that she needed to be alone. And if Klaus wasn't there to demand her presence, why prevent her from seeking solace within the confines of her prison alone? After all, she had every right not to trust him, and he was fully aware of this "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to—"

"I won't. Thanks," Elena interrupted him before he could finish. She turned around and left the room, leaving the Original alone with his piling guilt. He shut his eyes and took in her scent of fresh cut roses.

~oOo~

Elena managed to locate her room despite the labyrinth that was the Mikaelson mansion. She quietly shut her door, and slumped down on her bed. Her pillow was quickly dampened by tears and unspoken goodbyes to the people that would never hear her farewells. Elena sobbed for what seemed like forever before she got up and entered her luxurious, marble stone bathroom. She took a good look at herself in the mirror and wiped her tears away.

_None of this would have happened if you hadn't selfishly run away, I hate you Katherine! I hate that I look like you, and it's time I end this life destroying doppelganger curse!_

Elena screamed it all in her mind, while heavy tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks. She felt anger flooding her emotional well, filtering out any fear that she was feeling, because what she was about to do would make anyone feel nothing but _fear._

She opened the medicine cabinet and found a woman's razor. After several attempts, Elena managed to break the razor and carefully pull out the sharp blades that were dexterously placed inside the plastic covering.

She took the razor blade and locked it carefully in between her fingers. No time to chicken out. She was ready to slice her wrists open end it once and for all. Taking a couple deep breaths, Elena mentally prepared herself. This was it. This was how it was really going to end. She slowly aimed the razor on her left wrist, preparing herself for the horror of what was about to come. Elena visualized all the blood pouring out and was about to make the cut when suddenly someone started pounding on the bathroom door.

"_Elena! Elena don't!" _


	5. Chapter 5

**Music Inspired In Chapter:**

SHANE CALHOUN- CRYING OUT **(The song Elijah plays on piano)**

Late Night Alumni: Eros **(Song Rebekah plays on stereo)**

Dash Berlin feat Jonathan Mendelson - World Falls Apart **(Song playing on car stereo)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Choose Your Battles Wisely

Elena heard the muffled sound of Elijah's voice as she held the straight edge of the razor directly on her skin. All she had to do was push the blade in and it would all be over.

"Elena if you so much as harm yourself, Klaus _will_ take revenge. He will go after your family! Your death wish will do no good. Not for yourself or anyone," the Original's voice was full of desperation and worry. "Step away from the door!" He warned her, and with little effort, he made the door swing right open. Some of the hinges half broke. Elijah noticed that her face was wet with tears as she collapsed to the floor, clutching the razor blade in her hand. "_Elena,"_ he approached her and crouched low, carefully snatching the sharp blade out of her hand. "What were you _thinking_?"

"I can't do this Elijah. I can't allow Klaus to continue hurting everyone that I love!" Her voice broke as tears began to spill down her cheeks. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried so hard. Elijah was still a little disoriented by the situation he found himself in. The girl that he believed to be so strong was about to kill herself, all because of his brother and his selfishness. He wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure if she would even allow him, _despite their very intimate encounter last night_. They were under completely different circumstances at the moment. She only sobbed harder and it was breaking his heart. He sat down next to her and gently pulled her into his arms. "_Please don't cry," _he whispered in her ear.

Elena sought comfort in the Original as her cries turned to quiet sobs. Elijah brushed her hair back and held her safely in his arms. She was still shielding herself, holding her knees close to her chest, but she eventually leaned her weight against his body and rested her head on his chest. Elena felt safe in his gentle embrace.

~oOo~

She had finally calmed down a bit, just enough to start speaking again without the fear of stuttering. Elijah's cologne was intoxicating her, making it difficult for her to think, but Elena slowly tilted her head up and met his deep brown eyes. "Your brother has destroyed my life and is taking everything away from me,"she sniffled and wiped another tear away.

Elijah frowned and was truly upset because he knew she had every right to feel this way. This _was _all Klaus's fault. He stared into her innocent doe like eyes and saw nothing but pain. How was he going to sit there and lie to her face, and tell herthat _everything would be alright? _He knewit wouldn't be. There was no way Elena would agree to marry Klaus. The fact that his brother had already arranged a betrothal made matters worse. If she was willing to end her life now, God only knew what she would do once she discovered the reality of her miserably impending future. Elijah was about to say something when he heard footsteps trailing down the corridor.

"_Elena…" _the voice belonged to the Hybrid himself.

She gasped and quickly stood up, wiping her tears away and desperately trying to compose herself. "_Please don't tell him, please!"_ her voice was quiet, and whispery.

Elijah stood up and looked a bit confused. He watched her toss out the razor and all of its broken particles into the waste basket before she spoke again.

"_Please!"_

_"There you are!" _Klaus exclaimed. He stepped inside the bathroom and noticed that the door was slightly broken. He then looked at his brother and tried to put two and two together. "_What…happened in here?_"

Elijah knew better than to give Klaus the latest _411 _on Elena's suicide attempt. There was no need to make the situation any worse than it already was. "The bathroom lock was jammed. Elena was trapped inside." he casually replied.

Elena felt a rush of relief, feeling thankful that he didn't tell him. But her heart was still racing in fear. Klaus genuinely scared her.

Elijah watched his brother jiggle the doorknob, and prayed that he would not question the flat out lie he said to his face.

"_Hmm…_I'm going to have to get that fixed up then."

Elena was about to exhale in relief, when Klaus suddenly shifted and was standing right in front of her in a flash. "Why so _scared, luv?"_ he leaned in closer to her face. "_Do I frighten you?"_

She said nothing and tried to stay calm. He was definitely invading her personal space.

"Do not tease the girl Niklaus. Of course she is frightened," Elijah placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to make him turn around.

"Well, it seems the problem's solved in here," he tore his eyes away from her face and smiled darkly at his brother. "Rebekah needs you downstairs."

He wondered if Klaus was telling the truth, or just lying to get him away from Elena, so that he could be alone with her. Elena stared at the Original, sending silent pleas, practically begging him to not leave her alone with his power hungry, homicidal brother.

"Very well," Elijah replied, and hesitantly exited the door.

~oOo~

The Hybrid was finally alone with his doppelganger. He smiled at her, disregarding the fact that she looked absolutely miserable. "Why so glum, Elena? You're going on a little road trip tonight. And don't worry, I've already arranged for you to have your own clothes and whatever you may require over in New York. So tonight I think it's safe to say that you'll be _packing lightly,_" Klaus leaned against the wall and folded his arms in his chest.

"How long?" she asked, reminding herself to stay strong and to not allow him to get under her skin.

He kicked his weight off the wall and took a couple steps towards her. His affections took her by surprise because he was gently caressing the side of her cheek. "As long as I wish _luv_"

"Can I have some privacy? I want to be alone," she sighed and ran her fingers through her long, silky hair. Klaus didn't seem too happy with her attitude. He needed to get his _new bride to be _used to the idea of being around him whenever he was home.

"I came up here to tell you that I _demand_ your presence for the remainder of the evening. Dinner will be served at seven, and well, personally I think you will enjoy yourself with what I have in store afterwards."

Elena said nothing, until the silence between them became too awkward. "Fine-"

"Meet you down stairs in a few, _sweet heart," _Klaus grinned widely and walked out the door.

She hated how he kept calling her _'luv' _and _'sweet heart'_ in his thick British accent, but she was relieved to be alone at last. Were things just going to get worse and worse with each passing day? How come Stefan and Damon haven't come to her rescue? Her mind wandered and she was extremely homesick. It terrified her knowing that Klaus as making her leave Mystic Falls.

~oOo~

Dinner was quiet, oddly enough. Elena was sure Klaus would be eager to _chat_ her up, but he didn't. All three Original's and a couple of Klaus's hybrids sat around a long rectangular dining table that was covered in white and gold linen. The food was really delicious and Elena was thankful for that because she was starving. Classical music softly played in the background, while the sound of silver cutlery scraped against decorative china plates. She noticed Klaus sneak a couple glances at her every now and then, but ignored it

The table was soon cleared off by some maids once everyone had finished eating, and the Hybrid then escorted Elena and the others into what he called the _entertainment room_. It was another large and luxurious room, furnished in oriental rugs, lavish leather sofas, and lamps, including a crystal chandelier that hung above the ceiling. She watched one of his hybrids walk over to a light switch and dim the chandelier, making the room look more romantic than it already was. But what stood out the most in the room, was the beautiful grand piano that was stationed right next to one of the windows that faced toward the garden.

"Elijah, would you do us the honor brother?" Klaus asked.

Elena turned her head and noticed his hesitance at first, but he quickly made a decision and walked over to the black piano, seating himself. She had no choice but to sit next to Klaus because he pretty much yanked her arm down.

"It's a shame Kol isn't here to join us this evening," he added, crossing his leg and stretching out his left arm along the edge of the sofa. This gave the illusion that his arm was wrapped around Elena's shoulder, when it really wasn't. Elena flinched ever so slightly when she felt his arm brush against the back of her neck. That's when he leaned in into her ear and whispered, "_Relax, luv._"

Before she could even protest, the room began to reverberate with beautiful, melodic piano music. Elijah was working magic with his fingers on those piano keys and instantly, he had Elena's undivided attention. The melody sounded unfamiliar to her, but it was the most beautiful piano music she had ever heard in her life. She wondered who its composer was; _Beethoven? Mozart?_ Elan was very limited in her knowledge of iconic musical prodigies, but she closed her eyes for a moment and allowed the music to carry her away to someplace safe, _away _from Klaus and Mystic Falls. Though the Hybrid was right about one thing…she truly _was _enjoying this moment.

Elijah played so elegantly and flawlessly as his slender fingers brushed against the ivory keys. He had no sheet music in front of him. The song he was playing was a personal composition; a song he had written hundreds of years ago. The room was silent, as his audience listened to the beautiful notes that were echoing out of the Piano. Rebekah always enjoyed her brother's talent. Ever since she could remember, Elijah _always _impressed all the guests with his musical ability. She envied him because she was nearly nowhere as good as he was.

~oOo~

After a while, the beautiful melody ceased, and Klaus was the first to give his brother a very enthusiastic round of applause, followed by everyone else in the room. Elijah looked up and smiled genuinely at Elena as she applauded him as well. His music touched the very depths of her soul.

"Gifted as ever that one!" Klaus stood up and patted his brother on the back before he came to join everyone else on the sofas. Elena wanted to ask him about the piano piece, but decided not to. Instead, she smiled softly and tried her best not to do anything to piss off the Hybrid.

Rebekah was quickly getting bored, so she made her way over to the stereo and turned on some music. The blonde Original was in a dancing mood, and of course, both of Klaus's hybrids were _more _than willingto dance with her. She was captivating and had a very seductive old age beauty that Elena was secretly envious of.

Klaus laughed as he watched his sister dance around his helpless hybrids that were pretty much drooling over the blond beauty. Everything about her was entrancing. Elena suddenly zoned out and had a flicker of flashbacks of her and Stefan dancing together. Even though he had broken up with her and left her, she still missed the ghost of who he was.

Rebekah laughed as the hybrid she was dancing with dipped her.

Klaus felt his phone vibrate and immediately stood up. He checked his caller ID and gave his brother a glance to let him know that he required his company.

~oOo~

Twenty minutes later, both Originals returned.

"Elena, I'd like to speak with you please."

She looked at Klaus and wondered what he wanted from her, but didn't interrogate him with questions and just followed him down a long corridor that had a collection of gold framed artwork from wall to wall. The Hybrid stepped into one of the parlous rooms and faced his doppelganger.

"I'm going to allow you to speak with your little _Salvatore_ _boys_. They've been making useless threats all day, so I'm going to permit you to call them and tell them that you're alrightand that you want them to stop whatever idiotic plan they have in store to _rescue their damsel in distress_. And if they don't take what you say seriously, it's quite simple…the collateral damage will result in a very _dead_ Jeremy_, _Jenna_, _Caroline_…what's the name of that Ken look alike? Ah yes, Matt!_" Klaus grinned maliciously.

Elena gulped and nodded. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She just had to convince Stefan and Damon to stay away. Otherwise everyone she loved would be killed.

"Do we _understand_ each other _sweet heart?_"

"Yes, we do," she replied with a nod.

He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her watching her dial Damon's number.

"_Elena_?" It was the first thing that Damon said as soon as he picked up. Ever since he came back in town with Stefan, they had been putting their heads together and relying on Bonnie to locate where Elena was. The Bennett witch successfully managed to do a locator spell and discovered where their friend was, but the entire estate had some sort of impenetrable shield stretching out a hundred yards from the property. It was like walking into an invisible wall. They couldn't infiltrate the mansion and there was no way to break the spell no matter how hard she tried.

"_Damon_—"Elena almost whimpered. She felt like crying as soon as she heard his voice. She didn't realize how much she missed him until he said her name.

"Elena, we know where you are. We've been trying to get to you all day! Klaus has some sort of magic at play but—"

"Damon listen to me," she interjected. "I already know what's going on and why. I'm calling because…" Elena hesitated and tried to hold back her tears that were starting to blur her vision.

Klaus folded his arms against his chest and watched her carefully, monitoring her conversation with the annoying vampire that was always a thorn in his side. Damon never failed to ruin all his plan _A's and B's. _He cocked his head to the side and glared at Elena threateningly to persuade her to do as she was told.

"Because I don't want you or Stefan to come looking for me," her heart sank heavily after saying those words.

"_What? Elena, no! Listen, we're going to get you out of there. Just hang tight. Bonnie's found something and I—"_

"_No, Damon!"_ She cried out, cutting him off while anger filled her voice. "I said I don't _want_ you or Stefan to come looking for me. I don't want anyone to come and rescue me! Do you understand? There is a very _real _threat hanging over my head and if you try to screw up Klaus's plans this time, he will kill my family and he won't show his merciful side, because he doesn't have one!"

Damon was going nuts on the other end of the line. He was home alone because Stefan had gone on a small road trip with Bonnie to locate a witch her mother knew in Georgia. This was bad, and he knew it. The worst part in all of this was that he _knew_ Elena was right. Klaus had no soul. He wouldn't think twice about sparing the lives of everyone she loved. He would just kill them. It was a miracle that Jenna had survived the sacrifice ritual, but when she got resurrected as a human, she had gone completely mad, as in _loony bin_ crazy. She couldn't handle the truth that werewolves and vampires were real. Damon had to compel Jenna to forget it all, which ultimately resulted in a very normal and ignorantly blissful _ Jenna Sommers. _

Elena's emotions were getting the best of her. She really was trying her best to fortify and strengthen a breaking dam that was about to pour all her emotions in high pressured force. Everything that she was feeling had been safely hidden behind a wall of wooden sticks. It was bound to break. Her feelings always flooded her like high rapid river currents.

"_Elena, _I_ will _find a way. I promise you_," _Damon managed to say. He could hear the desperation in her voice and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her right then and there. But he knew his arms would never reach the object of his desires; _the queen of his heart._

Klaus tapped his watch. "_Tick- tock," _he whispered.

"Please forward the message to Stefan and Bonnie. I'm really alright and Klaus isn't going to harm me. I just don't want anyone looking for me," she paused and shut her eyes. Elena hated saying goodbye like this. How could she say goodbye to the man she was possibly in love with? Her love life was a complete mess where Damon and Stefan were concerned.

"_I won't give up on you. I can't and never will!" _Damon needed her to believe in him. She was always the only one who ever did.

"Goodbye Damon," her voiced cracked and she quickly hung up before he could say anything else. Elena barely survived that painful conversation, and was tired of holding back her rage and hate towards the soulless Hybrid. He wasn't going to kill her, so why not unleash her personal wrath towards him that was reserved inside a tiny little box engraved with his name on it. Elena shoved the phone back into his hand with resentment in her eyes. "Are you happy now that you have taken _everything_ away from me?!" she shouted, livid with rage.

"_Soooo happy that I find it a cause to celebrate!" _Klaus seemed quite amused with himself as his lips curved up into an arrogant smile

She just couldn't take it anymore. Elena raised her right hand and was brave enough to slap the Hybrid hard across the face. Just as quick as her anger took over, it was soon replaced by fear, because the look in his furious eyes was borderline murderous. Klaus violently grabbed her arm and pushed her hard against the wall. He applied slow pressure while she winced in pain because he was crushing her arm.

"_Try that one more time Elena and you won't have an arm," _his cold blue eyes froze her in place. She was stunned and scared, but most of all, she hoped that he would release her arm before her bone would snap and break.

"Let her go, Niklaus," Elijah suddenly appeared by the door. He had begun to worry when his brother's little _chat _with Elena took longer than expected.

She whimpered in pain, praying that he would release her.

Feeling satisfied with the physical pain he inflicted on her, Klaus flashed a sick twisted smile and finally let go of her arm.

"She's all yours Elijah," he turned a heel and walked past his brother.

~oOo~

The Original took a few steps toward Elena and noticed that she had been crying. This made him sad. He couldn't understand why Klaus had such a violent nature. It was almost time for them to depart and leave Mystic Falls. The day had seemed to go by too slowly for Elena. A part of her wished she could freeze time, giving Stefan and Damon enough time to come to her rescue. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. Living alone with Elijah seemed like a more tolerable bargain compared to being anywhere _near _Klaus. He was a monster in her eyes.

"It's past midnight, Elena," Elijah said with a sympathetic smile.

"Lead the way."

~oOo~

Elena feared she would never feel the fresh air again. Staying indoors for almost two days was enough to give her a bad case of cabin fever. Surprisingly, Klaus did not accompany them to the black jaguar that was parked in the driveway. "Are we driving all the way to New York i_n that_?" she asked, inspecting the sexy, luxurious sports car.

"No, Elena," Elijah chuckled lightly "We are driving _that _to the airport."

"_The airport…of course."_

He opened her passenger door and waited for her to get inside.

"Wait…I don't have any ID on me, not to mention a passport," the realization had recently dawned on her.

The Original reached into his suit pocket and handed her a dark blue passport. "It's been taken care of," his smiles were always hard to catch, because they were _always subtle. _If you were very observant, you might be lucky enough to notice a hint of a smile.

Elena took the passport and opened it to verify if it was actually hers.

"Right, 'cuz when you're an Original, you can do just about anything…" Elena muttered sarcastically.

"_Almost _everything," Elijah flashed a crooked smile.

~oOo~

Before they left the mansion, Klaus had warned Elijah that if any of Elena's friends were to show up and hinder their "get away", he was to kill them on the spot, _no ifs ands or buts._ But the Original knew he couldn't do such a thing. He was not as heartless as his brother. He pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road, leaving the monstrous mansion behind in the distance. There was an uncomfortable silence between him and Elena, so he decided to turn on the stereo. Elijah always loved to listen to music while he drove. He felt that music always helped him express and cope with his feelings.

Elena was watching the street lamps go by from her passenger window, when she heard the music begin to play. She listened to the lyrics attentively and couldn't help but smile inside. Was it possible that Elijah was trying to make her feel better? She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and noticed that same subtle smile on his face. Did he actually care about her? It was hard for her to keep her eyes on the Original longer than three seconds. He was too handsome and it made her shy away every time. Elena wondered what was in store for her in New York. Until then, she had to take everything day by day. Her life was in Elijah's hands for the next…_however long_. Maybe there would be an opportunity for her to escape. She considered this momentarily, and then decided she would plan the _blue prints_ of an _actual _get away once she became familiar with her surroundings in NYC.

Elijah pulled onto the freeway and starting switching lanes carefully as he weaved in and out of traffic. It would only be a good half hour before they'd reach the airport. He glanced over at Elena from the corner of his eye for a brief second. _Don't even think about it__**. **_He said to himself. But it was too late. His mind had already steered in _that _direction. All he could feel was this immense attraction to Elena…his brother's _fiancée._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Please feel free to give me your feedback and review this chapter I have a general plot in mind as to where I want to go with Elijah and Elena's journey, but each chapter is mostly spontaneously written, based on what inspires me most. thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and follow my story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Music Inspired In Chapter**

Sarah Brightman-This love

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

The Bloodstained Pages of Mystic Falls

The plane ride to New York had been very comfortable despite Elena's worries. Elijah had gotten them first class tickets. He had compelled security to allow him to bring his _flask of alcohol _onto the flight _(when in fact it was actually blood, not Bourbon.)_ Without putting up a fight, or attempting to escape, she flew out of Mystic Falls with a compliant attitude and a heavy heart. The Original was silent throughout their plane ride. He didn't want to wake her, because she had fallen asleep. He thought she looked so sweet and peaceful when she slept. Elijah couldn't help but remember the previous night when he held her in his arms while she slept in her bed. It had been so long since he ever held anyone that way_._ An hour and a half went by before she began to stir in her sleep, and then opened her big brown eyes.

Elena had almost forgotten where she was. She was dreaming of home_._ She straightened up in her seat and looked at Elijah. He seemed lost in thought, so she turned her head and looked out the window. The Original felt guilty. He pretty much helped his brother kidnap her and now he was to hold her hostage for weeks on end. He let out a heavy sigh and quietly and waited for the plane to land.

~oOo~

It was almost two in the morning when Stefan and Bonnie pulled into the driveway of the boarding house. Damon was still awake and was sitting across from their unlit fireplace, gulping down glass after glass of bourbon. He was missing Elena terribly and was going insane because he hated waiting for his brother to come up with a plan. He was about to fill up his glass, when he heard the front door open.

"We never should've gone there. We just wasted time and it was pointless."

"No, Stefan. It wasn't." Bonnie answered. She followed him into the living room and noticed Damon sitting on one of the sofas. He looked irritated.

"Took you two _long enough._"

Stefan let out a long exasperated sigh and glanced at his brother.

"_Well, are you just going to stand there? _What happened? What does _witchy _have to share with us?" Damon asked, feeling his patience running low.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his comment.

"We never should've gone." Stefan replied, and folded his arms against his chest. He looked brooding as ever.

"Stop saying that! Look, we needed to figure out what kind of magic we were dealing with—"

"It's useless now, the barrier is down!" he interrupted her

"Whoa, wait…the barrier _is down?" _Damon narrowed his eyes at them.

She nodded in response.

"Then what the hell are we doing here standing like idiots!?" he strode past his brother and grabbed his car keys "I'll meet you two at the _loony house_," but before Damon could reach for the door, Stefan rushed in front of it at vampire speed and blocked his exit.

"_I don't think you want to do that Damon," _his tone was serious as he challenged his brother to back down.

"You may not give a crap about Elena right now, _but I do," _he paused and stared at him with piercing blue eyes that were on fire. "_Move Stefan!"_ Damon yelled.

"Stop it!" Bonnie cried out from behind them. "If he didn't care, he wouldn't have come with me to try and get Elena away from the Originals!" she walked over to the Salvatore's and regarded them both. "The witch did a locator spell when we arrived at her home. Elena's not at the mansion anymore."

"_What?" _Damon could hardly believe his ears.

"I did another spell when I got back, just to be sure…and the witch was right, she's nowhere in Mystic Falls at the moment." It was still hard for her to believe that her best friend was gone. But she couldn't accept that she was gone _forever_. There was still a way.

He was overcome with shock.

"We missed our chance," Stefan sounded disappointed and hopeless.

"The witch we met turned out to be a distant family relative of mine. Her name is Ida, and she told us that the magic Klaus's witch is tampering with is on a completely different level. Ida's not familiar with it, nor does she practice it. She told us about a witch that was put to death 300 years ago, maybe longer. I'm not sure, but she was giving the Bennett witches a bad name because she was related to our line. The woman was practicing dark magic and causing ailments and curses on innocent people, even killing them. She was abusing her gift. When the town's people discovered that she was a witch, they began a witch hunt. The woman—"

"Wait, what was her name?" Damon quickly interrupted her before she could go on any further.

Bonnie closed her eyes and lightly rubbed her forehead. "_Ugh, _God, I forget her name…Stefan do you remember?"

He shook his head and waited for her to continue.

"Forget about it," Damon added. "What else is there?"

"She had only one daughter, and lived alone in a cottage not too far from towns square in Mystic Falls. Anyway, it wasn't long before the witch hunters found her, captured her and burned her at the stake. Ida said that the dead witch's daughter, Lilly, disappeared the day after. No one found her again."

"And what exactly is the _moral _of this boring story?" Damon asked in annoyance.

Bonnie sighed and folded her arms. "Ida suspects that the only person capable of doing that kind of magic is the witch that supposedly burned and died. She also said that she had read and discovered a journal her _great, great, great_ grandmother had passed from generation to generation. Ida had only found it a week ago in her mother's attic. There is a specific entry in which Clara Bennett had written about the day of the burning," she pulled out an old, brown, leather bound diary and opened its dusty, tattered pages. "Right here, it says…"

"_**T**__**here was a look in her eyes that day…the way she screamed and begged to be spared. She kept screaming 'It's not me! Please you have the wrong person! I never did those things! It was her! Her!' **_**and we watched her point at the young child. Poor thing was scared to death as she wrapped her arms around my waist and held on to me for dear life. No child should have to watch their mother die. How could she accuse her own daughter? Lilly was a precious child. We were relieved and satisfied with her consequential death. The woman was no good, and many times I had offered to take her daughter in, but she always refused. The poor thing was all skin and bone and clearly underfed. I distinctly remember noticing welt marks and bruises on the little girl's arms anytime I saw them in the market. Her mother was an evil soul, **_**truly.**_** The shrilling screams were just unbearable that day. I made sure to take Lilly away from the crowd, while her mother continued to traumatize the poor dear. '**_**She killed them! She hexes and curses people she hates every day! I seen her do it! Please mama, don't let them kill me! Mama, please!' **_**It never crossed my mind to put two and two together. I regret it now. I should have known when the "child" disappeared the next day… never to be seen again. She had switched bodies with her own daughter. The person burning at the stake was not her mother, it was Lilly trapped inside her mother's body. Jade had achieved her dark purpose…" **Bonnie quickly shut the book. "That was her name, _Jade_!"

"So what does this mean?" Damon asked in confusion.

"It _means _that Jade is still alive and is working for Klaus," Stefan replied. "She's the one that spelled the mansion, so that we couldn't trespass on the property."

"She's a very powerful witch Damon. She's immortal and the fact that she's loyal to Klaus means we are _seriously_ screwed," Bonnie sighed.

"She sounds like hell spawn indeed_._"

"Klaus is not going to kill Elena. That's the only thing we can be relieved about," Stefan tried to strengthen his wavering hope.

We need to find her and fast. She could be all the way in _France _for all we know," Damon huffed in frustration.

"We have to come up with a plan," Bonnie added.

"Good idea _witchy_. Group meeting tomorrow morning- ten o' clock…our place. I'll call Ric. Stefan you call vampire Barbie, and Bonnie you—"

"I'll call Ida tonight and see if there's anything else she might have forgotten to tell me."

Damon nodded and watched Stefan move aside from the door so she could leave.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. It's late, rest up."

Damon was really in no mood to have a heart to heart with his brother. He was in a very bad and irritable frame of mind. He began to walk up the stairs and head to bed, when Stefan spoke;

"We'll find her Damon. I love her too."

He paused at the top of the stairs and sighed. "I know. Goodnight brother."

~oOo~

Elena had completely lost track of the time when they reached Elijah's loft. As soon as he opened the door, she was in awe. The Original noticed her surprised expression and smiled a bit.

"Make yourself at home, Elena."

"_This is a loft? _Looks more like a giant hotel suite..." she replied in sheer wonderment.

It was a two story loft that was definitely resort style living at her doorstep. Elegantly designed, spacious and she particular loved the fact that she could see the entire city from the floor to ceiling windows in the living room. She walked over to the terrace doors and opened them. It was beautiful. A cool breeze blew by and danced in her hair as the city lights shone bright and twinkled in the darkness. Elena leaned over the concrete railing and looked down. She had a bird's eye view of the cars, yellow taxis and traffic in the city street below.

"I could give you a quick tour if you'd like."

"How far up are we?" she turned around to see Elijah leaning against the terrace door with his arms fold across his chest.

He took a few steps closer to her. "This is the penthouse suite," which meant they were on the highest floor. "You are not afraid of heights, Elena?"

"I used to be," she brushed the hair out of her face and fixed her gaze on the Empire State building.

"_Oh_? What changed?" the Original seemed intrigued by her answer.

"I got over it," she turned her head and met his eyes before she walked past him and stepped back inside. "Funny, I was so tired on the plane…and now I feel like I just have this huge burst of energy."

"I believe that's what happens when you take a _power nap_."

She realized that she had fallen asleep on the flight for a good hour or so. "That's right, I fell asleep." Elena sat down on one of the white sofas and tried to relax. She didn't mind owning a place like this. The furnishings were modest, yet held a modern scheme, and the architectural design was articulately detailed and beautiful. She loved the contemporary artwork that was framed and displayed on the white walls, and she also loved the high ceilings that had built in ceiling lights. Her eyes wandered and she noticed a black, winding staircase that led to the second floor. She was curious to see what her room looked like.

Elijah seated himself beside her and watched her face intently. "You know, you may not feel tired_,_ but your face says otherwise," he quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled when she did.

"I think it's safe to say that we _both _have been up for almost 24 hours," Elena replied and grabbed the plush red pillow cushion that was resting next to her. She shifted her body so that she was facing the Original, and placed the pillow in between the sofa and the side of her head. Elijah watched her carefully. It pleased him to see her so relaxed in his presence. He stared deeply into her eyes and wondered what she was searching for as she gazed back at him.

"Will I ever see them again, Elijah?" she sounded sad, and he didn't have the heart to tell her _no_. "You don't have to answer that," she quickly decided that she wasn't ready to hear the devastating truth.

"You _will _see them, Elena."

She smiled and hugged her knees to her chest, feeling relieved inside. Somehow, she trusted his words. Sleep was slowly creeping its way onto her, but she fought the exhaustion and tried to keep her eyes open. "Elijah?"

"Yes, Elena_?"_

"That music you were playing last night, on piano…who composed it? It was beautiful."

Elijah smiled genuinely. Bragging was not in his nature. He always was a very modest man. "It was composed by me. I wrote it many years ago."

Elena fell silent for a moment. Could he impress her any more than he already had? She wondered to herself "I loved it…" she looked across the room and noticed another grand piano stationed next to one of the windows. A smile touched her lips as she looked back at him "You should play it again for me sometime."

"It would be my pleasure_,_ Elena." Elijah was completely charmed by her. He returned her smile and removed his suit jacket.

"Do you ever just sit down and feel like your body weighs _a ton_, like so heavy that you literally don't want to stand back up?" Elena yawned and felt eye lids slowly droop shut.

He gave no answer as he smiled and watched her fall asleep, giving him the perfect opportunity to admire her ravishing beauty. Elijah felt like the thick block of ice around his heart was miraculously thawing away.

Elena was soon sound asleep, and he didn't want to wake her. So he shortly left her on the sofa, and returned after he had satisfied his hunger. The Original scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. Her beautiful, brown locks flowed down his arm and swayed side to side as he carried her down the hall and into her bedroom. Elijah gently laid her down on the bed, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "_Good night. Lovely, Elena._"

He left the sleeping beauty in her room, while he retired for bed to get some well needed rest as well. Tomorrow would be another day.

~oOo~

Flecks of golden sunlight shone through a lavishly furnished bedroom window, as a dark skinned, black haired woman stretched out of bed and slipped on a red silk robe. She quickly shut the blinds to block out the sunlight and walked into her bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, and feared that she would find age lines and wrinkles. But her face was flawlessly smooth, at the ripe age of 19. The young woman ran her fingers through her wavy shoulder length hair, and was careful to push back the loose strands behind her ears so that no hair was in her face. She slowly raised her hand to her cheek and caressed it tenderly. "I miss you, Lilly," Jade lowered her voice, almost in a whisper. "_Mama misses you_."

The immortal witch had possessed her daughter's body, and she was only following her morning routine that consisted of; waking up, caressing her face, (which actually belonged to her dead daughter) and constantly telling Lilly how much she missed her.

Every day, Jade would wake up to see Lilly's face in the mirror, _her_ body walking, talking, breathing. Lilly's body had become her mother's vessel. Jade was sick_, _twisted and was a lone witch who belonged to no coven. She was shunned by her fellow coven over 300 years ago for many reasons. Her evil deeds had gained her quite a notorious reputation, but sadly she did not see her actions as evil. She was only helping the man she had fallen in love with; the only man to have ever captivated her heart. He lived inside her head, even during the times when they were apart and she could not be with him. It was her obsessive love for him that drove her to do the unspeakable sins she committed. She really did mean it when she told him that she would do_ anything_ for him, even if it meant letting her six year old daughter burn at the stake.

Jades' love had turned into a sick infatuation. An obsession she could never shake. The man she so desired, worshipped and loved, was none other than the Original vampire Hybrid himself…_Niklaus Mikaelson._

Their relationship history dated from centuries back. Klaus had charmingly won her heart and convinced her to help him in his quest to complete his transformation. She was so in love with him that she could not refuse even if she wanted to. Jade risked her life, and most importantly her soul as she began to tamper with dark magic that was forbidden to her and every other witch that existed. The consequences for going against the laws of nature were dangerously detrimental. The more she practiced black magic, the more the magic blackened her heart and soul, until she lost all her warmth, kindness, love and morality. Her love for Klaus became an _obsession, _and she was indeed warned many times by the Bennett's. They told her that she was only attracting negative attention to herself and creating a bad reputation for witch's that were good and used their magic to heal people. But Jade didn't care. She clearly didn't, since she was responsible for practically killing Lilly herself.

Every other witch and townsperson was tricked, thinking that the _wicked witch of Mystic Falls_ was dead, and she truly felt proud of herself for completing such an evil scheme. The only problem in her plan and sacrifice was that she was stuck in Lilly's six year old body when she switched places. After Jade skipped town, she managed to write to Klaus and tell him what happened. She lied to him and said that Lilly was dying and she wanted to keep a piece of her daughter with her forever, so she traded places with her, before the town's people killed her. This left Klaus with no powerful witch to help him complete the moonstone ritual.

Jade needed some time to pass before she would be ready to see him again. So he wrote back to her and said that he understood, and sympathized with her. He promised he would wait for her until she was ready to come back to him. But it wasn't long before he found another witch. And during the next ten years that passed, he fell in love with a beautiful, kind hearted girl that was labeled as the village beauty. Klaus never knew what love was until he met her. It was on the eve of Jade's "16th" birthday when she finally decided that she could not stay away from Klaus any longer. Lilly's body was finally mature enough and she was more beautiful than her own mother. Seductive green eyes, smooth dark skin that was the color of desert sand, and she had an incredibly slender body with curves in all the right places; "Lilly's" body was finally presentable enough for Jade to leave and find her waiting lover. She had literally grown up under her daughter's skin.

Jade had used a locator spell from the vile of blood she wore around her neck; the blood belonged to _Klaus _and she discovered his whereabouts before quickly packed her things on horse and saddle to go to him. When she arrived at his castle, the guards did not allow her inside, even when she told them that Klaus knew her. She explained that she was his fiancée, but that just made them laugh out loud, as they treated her as if she was some mad woman. The one guard told her that the "Lord Nicklaus" was due to wed tomorrow evening, and that _crazy peasant girls _were not invited. He was hosting a ball that night, in celebration of his new bride to be; _Cassandra_.

This infuriated Jade. Feeling hurt and betrayed, she used a spell to make herself invisible, so that she could enter the castle. She walked into the grand banquet hall, completely unnoticed and safe from noble eyes. It was not long before she spotted Klaus sitting on a throne next to a beautiful blue eyed, blond. He was whispering in her ear while she giggled and kissed him lovingly. Jade's dream of being with her one true love was crushed by the young lover's affectionate display. Hatred and jealousy consumed her and replaced the blood that was pumping into her heart with malice and vengeance. Jade knew what she had to do.

At the end of the night, when the guests had left and the family of vampires were sleeping in their beds…she paid a visit to Cassandra's room. But she did not come alone. She had hypnotized Elijah's wife, Tatiana to go and drain Cassandra of all her blood. Elijah loved Tatia dearly, and she loved him so much that she begged him for over a year to turn her and make her a vampire just like the rest of his family. She wanted to be with the Original forever. Jade just wanted to use Tatia as the perfect scapegoat. _After all…_someone had to take the blame, and she wanted nothing more than to break the bond between Klaus and his loved ones_. _Jade wanted to destroy him and the Mikaelson family.

She watched and smiled with sick pleasure as Tatia devoured Cassandra's neck. Once the murder was committed, Tatia remained in the room and sat on the blood stained bed till morning. Cassandra's lifeless body was later discovered by Klaus, while the murderer sat zombie like, with her best friend's blood all dried up and crusted around her mouth.

Klaus was so traumatized by the horror of his crushing reality that he tried to kill Tatia in a fit of fury, but fortunately Elijah had rushed in and prevent another tragedy from happening. He refused to believe that his wife was responsible for Cassandra's death. She lovedher like a sister. It just didn't add up. Tatia was the one who introduced Cassandra to Klaus. Elijah begged his brother to spare Tatia's life until they spoke with the family and guards about what happened and who came into Cassandra's room during the night.

But sadly, all evidence pointed at Tatia. She did not deny killing her friend, and did not ask Klaus to spare her life. In fact, she _wanted_ to be punished and be put to death. Elijah did not understand what happened to his loving wife. She had changed. Klaus was going mad every day that passed. The pain in his heart would not settle until he avenged Cassie's death.

~oOo~

One night while Elijah was out visiting a witch, Klaus summoned Tatia to come into his chambers. As soon as she walked in, he told her how much he hated her and decapitated her head on the spot with his hand. Even though she had been the original doppelganger, Klaus had abandoned his plan to become a hybrid by sacrificing Tatiana, when he fell in love with Cassandra. She had changed him, and he discovered that his family and Cassie were all he ever wanted and needed. This gave Elijah the opportunity to declare his love for Tatia and marry her. It didn't even bother Klaus that he turned her into a vampire. In fact, he even gave his brother his blessing, and the bond between them grew stronger than ever.

But all that changed when Cassandra died at the "fangs" of Tatia. Once Elijah returned, he discovered his dead wife's head gruesomely separated from her body that lay on the floor when he walked into Klaus's bedroom chamber. He fell on his knees and cried his heart out. Despite his obvious pain, Klaus remained cold and indifferent.

"_It had to be done. I had to avenge her death. She stripped from me what I loved most! The reason for my very existence! You cannot expect me to have allowed her to live while I watch the woman who murdered the love of my life, be happy with you for the rest of my life! That would've been an eternity of torture! I do not regret doing what I did! I would do it a thousand times over if I could!"_

Jade watched closely from the shadows. Her selfishness, jealousy and pride had caused so much pain and heart break, but she didn't care. She was comforting Klaus at night when he slept, while he remained unaware of the fact that she was in bed next to him, holding him…_every night like a ghost._

Elijah didn't have the heart to make a personal vendetta against his brother. He understood his revenge. He understood his anger, pain and most of all his _loss_. Now they both had lost the women they loved. Bonded and broken through devastating tragedy all at the same time. He vowed to help his brother get over the loss of Cassie, and make his family whole again. But Klaus never let go of the grudge he held against Elijah, even though Tatia was dead. Killing her never brought back the woman he loved. And so Jade had accomplished her evil deed. Feeling satisfied and corrupted by the evil powers she possessed, she finally revealed herself to Klaus. He drowned in his sorrows and escaped by sleeping with his sexy young witch for months. But she was suffocating him, constantly asking when he will marry her and introduce her to his family. Their relationship was kept in secret. No one, not even Elijah knew about her.

Klaus grew tired of her consistent nagging and ended his relationship with her. He wanted nothing to do with Jade, and even told her that he did not love her. She was heartbroken when he demanded her to leave and never come back. Jade was torn and hurt, but she was too infatuated with Klaus to destroy the man she idolized and worshipped. With him gone, she had nothing. Her obsession was her curse, and she knew one day, he would need her. During that time, Jade was technically 38 years old, but since she had possessed her daughter's body, she was nearly nineteen.

Shortly after she left Klaus, her "19th" birthday was approaching, and she set out to complete a very difficult immortality spell, by sacrificing 19 young women who were 19 years of age. She travelled from town to town, leaving a dark shadow everywhere she stayed, as families mourned and grieved over the loss of their murdered daughters.

Jade had left the Hybrid alone for a few hundred years until present day, when their paths finally crossed again, and she allowed herself to get sucked into his manipulative web of lies. She had convinced herself that Klaus truly loved her, even though it was obvious he didn't. He was just using her again, and she was just addicted to him. Jade's entire life was one huge, fat lie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think of this mega twist in the story. Jade, Cassandra, Ida, Clara and Lilly are all fabricated characters I made up and I thought it would be interesting to twist the plot with a scorned lover who is genuinely evil, perhaps more evil than Klaus, but obsessed with him and will interfere again in his possible future happiness with someone….THERE WILL BE PLENTY MORE ROMANCE TO COME, BUT A GOOD STORY ALWAYS BUILDS UP TRUE AND BELIEVABLE CHEMISTRY, A SPARK MUST BE LIT TO CREATE THE FIRE :)**

**Hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

**Feel free to write me a review and give me your feedback**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~ A rose for a rose**

Elena woke up to the delicious aroma of pancakes flowing into her room the following morning. Last night almost seemed like a blur to her, as if it didn't happen. But it was very much real. She had left Mystic Falls and was now in New York City with Elijah. She looked around her room and noticed that Elijah must have carried her to bed and was kind enough to take her shoes off so she could sleep comfortably. She smiled at the thought, and pushed back the sheets.

Elena stretched her arms and finally got out of bed. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining bright. A huge part of her really wished she could at least go out and not be cooped up indoors all day. She stripped her clothes off and got inside the shower. The hot water felt good as it poured down her back, soaking up her long brown hair. Her mind wandered to her family, friends…Stefan and Damon, while she washed and rinsed her hair. _**This is best for everybody right now. I miss them so bad, but I can't escape when Klaus has made it very clear that he will kill everyone I love, **_Elena thought. She really saw no way out of this, unless a _miracle_happened. She finished showering and wrapped a white towel around her body to dry off.

Elena remembered Klaus had told her that she would be packing lightly because everything she needed was already at the loft. She quickly checked the drawers in her mahogany dresser and noticed a variety of multi colored, laced panties and thongs. Her face flushed a bit, this was _so _not her style. She usually dressed for comfort, not to look _sexy on purpose. _The selection of bras was not that bad. Though, most of them were push up, used for the purpose of enhancing "one's cleavage".

Elena noticed a white door perpendicular to her dresser and wondered if it was her close. She decided to open it and it was truly beyond what she expected; her very own walk in closet… it was _huge. _Her eyes scanned over all the clothing that was neatly hung in rows. There were many dresses, beautiful ones in fact. Elena realized that she had an _entire _wardrobe and they were all designer brand, some items of clothing still had the tags on them. She noticed a beautiful, strapless red gown in the corner and unhooked it from the hanger. There was a 180 degree angle mirror inside the closet, and she stood in front of it, examining the gorgeous dress. She never owned _anything _as fancy as this. Elena noticed the tag was still attached onto it, so she flipped it up and her jaw dropped. It was a 20 thousand dollar dress.

_**No way Klaus would spend big money like that for me…he MUST have compelled the sales person, **_Elena convinced herself. It really didn't make any sense to her. What reason did Klaus have to shower her with riches and luxury? She tried to find a pair of her usual jeans, T- shirts and converse shoes, but there were none to be found. Needless to say, Klaus's taste in women's fashion was completely different than hers. Elena sighed and considered the warm temperature outside. _**Definitely too hot for pants anyway, **_She grabbed a short black patterned skirt that looked like it was at a comfortable length for Elena, and tried it on, but she quickly realized that it was _above _the knee. In fact, all the skirts in her closet were the exact same length…only different colors.

After rummaging through her entire wardrobe, Elena accepted the fact that she wasn't going to find anything that was favorably _her _style. Instead, she wore the black skirt and matched it with a red tube top and black wedge style heels. She blow dried her hair and wore it down straight. It wasn't long before she noticed all the new cosmetics that were laid neatly on her vanity, waiting for her to apply to use. Elena didn't even own _this much _make up at her place, but she couldn't help but feel a little happy to be pampered so much. She fixed her face quickly, applying some mascara, foundation and gloss and gave her figure one last look over in the mirror.

_**God, I look like Katherine. **_

There was no doubt that her outfit flattered her figure in the best ways, she just wasn't used to wearing short skirts and heels.

* * *

><p>Elijah was drinking blood out of a black coffee mug, when he heard Elena coming down the winding staircase. It wasn't long before he saw her walk into the open kitchen space. He couldn't help but notice how attractive she looked, but he clearly sensed her discomfort in her new clothing.<p>

"_Elena, _good morning." Elijah's voice was pleasant and welcoming.

She smiled a bit and noticed a pudgy red haired woman flipping pancakes in a pan on the stove. The woman looked up at Elena and smiled.

Elijah took the opportunity to introduce Elena to the cook and maid he hired.

"Elena this is _Vera_, my house keeper and cook."

"_Ahhh she is beautiful zat von!" _Vera was a native of St. Petersburg, Russia and spoke in a deep tone and heavy accent.

"Indeed she is." Elijah remarked, charismatically. He stole a glance at Elena and opened the newspaper that was sitting on the table.

Elena blushed when she heard Elijah agree with Vera's compliment. She smiled politely and observed the peculiar woman making her breakfast. She couldn't have been any more than 45. Her red hair was tied up in a tight bun on the top of her head and her green eyes were vibrant and lively but also looked like they carried years of wisdom within them.

"You're very sweet Vera. It's nice to meet you." The nice thing to do was to _at least_ be polite. Elena wondered if Vera was a vampire too, and if she wasn't, did Vera know what Elijah was? She pondered at the thought before taking a seat across from Elijah.

"I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah I did, I was pretty tired, didn't even realize that I had crashed on the sofa. Thanks for taking me to bed." She suddenly felt nervous when she said this, the very thought of Elijah holding her in his arms, brought back too many graphic memories of a dream that felt all _too real._ She was thankful she didn't dream anything like that last night, because she already felt overwhelmingly guilty about it. In fact she didn't dream at all, nothing that she could remember at least.

"Don't mention it." Elijah said politely.

Vera was finally finished in the kitchen and brought Elena a plate of pancakes made from scratch. "Enjoy _moya_ _krasivaya princesa_"

Elena was confused because the words were completely foreign to her. She was about to ask what it meant when Elijah said, "It means _my beautiful_ _princess, _in Russian."

Vera gave Elena a warm smile and then disappeared back into the kitchen.

"_You speak Russian?"_ Elena asked him.

Elijah placed down the paper he was reading, there was nothing interesting going on in the news anyway. He took a sip from his mug and answered her; "I speak many languages Elena. When you live to be as old as I am, you have a lot of time on your hands, I sought to gain as much knowledge as I could about this world and I traveled a great deal…" He took another sip of blood, feeling the cool salty liquid quench his thirst.

_**A true aristocrat, **_Elena commented in her mind. There was just so much about Elijah that she didn't know, but she was finding out new things about pretty fast with every moment she shared being around him. So far, he hadn't ceased to surprise her. Everything about him was just so…._appealing. _

"But, perhaps I will tell you about my travels when you are _finished _eating."

Elena blushed again and smiled. "Looks delicious-" she poured some syrup on her stack of pancakes and cut a small piece out to eat. It was even more delicious than it looked. Vera suddenly walked out of the kitchen and stood next to Elena as she chewed slowly and swallowed the _"pan-cakey goodness"_.

"_Vell? Vat you think? is good no?" _

Elena smiled and nodded. She thanked Vera for the wonderful breakfast and cleared her entire plate before carrying it to the sink. She was about to wash her dishes when Vera lightly slapped her hand away from the sink.

"No, no, no, you go. A _krasivaya princesa _does no vash dish!"

"But, I'm _hardly _a princess…" Elena protested.

"_Shhhhhh!" _Vera grabbed Elena's shoulders and gently pushed her out of the kitchen by force. "_Good girl, you listen Vera, she take care of you." _

Elena looked back at the kind Russian woman and laughed a bit.

"You should take her advice." Elijah said. There was nothing but smooth charisma in his voice.

When Elena spun around, she noticed that he was standing a few feet behind her. She met his eyes and looked at him with a soft smile. Vera reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who. It was nice to know that Elijah wouldn't be the only company at the loft. Elena was already growing fond of Vera.

"Will she be living with us?" Elena asked, hoping that the answer was yes.

"No, but she will be here five days a week to arrange your meals and clean." He replied.

**MUSIC INSPIRED FOR THIS SCENE**

**The Cranberries-Linger**

Elena wanted to say that it wouldn't be necessary to have someone cook and clean for her, she was perfectly capable of doing all of that on her own, but she didn't want Elijah to send Vera away. She wanted to have as much human contact as she possibly could.

"And what about the remaining two days?" Elena asked curiously.

Elijah slowly walked closer towards Elena until he was standing only a foot away from her. "Weekends we dine out." He smiled and softened his eyes.

_**Dining out? Does that mean that I won't be in this place 24/7? He must be joking**_**, **Elena thought. "You mean…leaving the loft…?"

"And sitting down at a tasteful restaurant to have a nice dinner like two respectful adults, _yes Elena." _ Elijah chuckled a bit, teasing her slightly.

"So my living situation goes as follows: l won't be imprisoned here 24/7, I'll just have a _prison guard _around me 24/7." She was referring to Elijah of course.

"I think I like the term _body guard _better." His mysterious brown eyes penetrated hers as he flashed a charismatic smile.

Elena shivered when he said _body guard. _"If that helps you sleep at night, _sure._" She teased.

Elijah loved her humor. He chuckled low and then handed her a tourist map of New York.

Elena took the folded map in her hand and opened it. "A map of the city?"

"That's _exactly what it is." _He smiled and grabbed his suit jacket. Elijah was wearing a white shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves, black dress pants and shoes. It didn't surprise Elena if he regularly shopped at Armani Exchange. Elijah was _always _well dressed and most times she felt nothing but under dressed while in his presence. But that morning, oddly enough, she felt her outfit complimented his quite well.

Elena squinted her eyes at Elijah a bit and then asked; "_We're going site seeing?" _Her tone sounded doubtful, as if it was too good to be true and she was waiting for a catch.

Elijah smiled faintly and slung his suit jacket over his shoulder. "If visiting the statue of Liberty, walking down Central Park and going to Art galleries is considered site seeing then _yes, that's precisely _what I have planned for us today." He watched Elena's face carefully, as it lit up pleasantly surprised.

_**Does she really think I'm going to keep her locked up in here for the next two weeks? **_Elijah hoped that wasn't the case, even if he had to prove it to her.

"_Unless…you would rather stay home today? I could arrange-"_

But Elena quickly interrupted him; "No! I mean, I really would love to go to all these places. I promise I won't try to run away or anything…" she added

Elijah laughed out loud. "You wouldn't get very far Elena, I _assure you._" He smirked at her with a flirtatious stare.

"How do you know? I might have a couple _tricks_ up my sleeve…"

Elijah quirked an eyebrow at her, half smiling; "Should I feel threatened by that statement? Perhaps it would be wise if we _did stay home today, I don't want to push my luck" _He teased her.

"No Elijah, please! I was just kidding…" Elena felt shy all of a sudden, as she rubbed the side of her bare arm. Elijah's eyes only shifted towards the area she was rubbing, and it made her shiver once again. She didn't even realize that they were slightly flirting with one another.

Elijah raised his arm and offered his hand to Elena. "We better not waste the daylight then, shall we _bella principessa_?"

She hesitated at first a bit, but accepted his hand and slipped her hand into his.

"Was that Italian?" Elena asked. She followed behind Elijah as he led them to the door.

He looked back at Elena and said; "_you're learning fast Elena_."

He said goodbye to Vera and asked her to lock up before she left.

When they reached the city street below, Elena noticed that Elijah had a driver waiting for them patiently on the street.

"A private chauffer?" Elena asked. She was really getting the _royal _treatment. So far her day had started out not at all like the way she thought before arriving there.

Elijah opened her passenger door and allowed Elena to slip inside first. His eyes were warm and gentle when she stole a glance at him before stepping inside the black BMW.

* * *

><p>Elijah was true to his word, the entire day they went from historical landmarks to tourist attractions. Elena had finally gotten the opportunity to see the statue of Liberty and stand on top of the Empire State building. She also had the chance to meet New York City's most talented artists at popular art exhibits. For lunch they stopped at a cozy little Italian bistro in "little Italy" and ate pasta and a garden salad out on the patio. After wards, they visited the Grand Central Terminal and took a ride on the Staten Island Ferry that had a great view of the harbor including the statue of liberty. Of the three museums they had visited, Elena loved the Metropolitan Museum of Art the most. There were millions of artwork from all over the world inside the iconic historical place, and it was all just so breath taking.<p>

It was close to 5pm when Elijah's driver pulled up to a street that was right next to Central Park. Elijah stepped out of the car first and gently took Elena's hand to help her.

"Thanks" She said, as he shut the car door behind her.

"_Welcome to Central Park_." Elijah smiled, gesturing with his hand to the beautiful green landscape that was stretched out for miles in the heart of the city.

Elena had always dreamed about visiting New York and walking or biking down Central Park, and now she was here. She felt a little sad inside because she had discussed coming here in the summer with Stefan, but that was before he became _"Ripper Stefan"._

Elena walked in close distance side by side to Elijah as they strolled past some drummers on the street, entering the center of the park. There were many people sitting on benches, roller blading, biking, and Elena especially noticed a huge section of the park that was just a blanket of green grass; young couples were all sprawled out on blankets, catching cinnamon tans and stealing sweet kisses from one another. It was bitter sweet for Elena. Here she was in the "big apple" with no Stefan, the boyfriend she loved with all her heart, but with Elijah. If someone had told her that she would be there with him, she never would have believed it. Life was just unpredictable that way.

Elijah couldn't help but turn his direction towards Elena's lovely face every chance he got when she wasn't look. The summer breeze was gently blowing in her hair, and she simply looked breath taking. It wasn't long before they passed by a large fountain in the middle of the park, and there was a small band playing music there.

**BAND MUSIC:**

**Esthero- that girl**

"Oh wow! A live band!" Elena said as she stopped to watch the young blond woman sing melodies into her microphone. There was a small crowd that had circled around them, and Elena entertained the idea of possiblyrunning for it, but something kept her still, unmoving. She looked over at Elijah who was standing closely next to her. He noticed her rub at her arms and realized that she was cold. Elijah quickly took off his suit jacket and gently placed it over Elena's shoulders.

She was surprised at first, and wasn't expecting him to be _that_ courteous, but Elena was thankful for the kind gesture, because she had forgotten to wear a jacket. The temperature was warmer earlier on in the day, but was cooling down towards the evening.

"Thank you" She smiled politely at Elijah, as he nodded and turned his gaze towards the band. There were some people slow dancing around the fountain to the beat of the music, and all Elena could think about was how sweet and romantic the image was. She secretly felt jealous inside, because she once had those slow dances, but not anymore.

_**Don't stare at him, don't look. **_She kept repeating in her head, but the more she tried to obey her thoughts, the more tempting it was to look up at the devastatingly handsome vampire. Slowly, her head turned and she looked up at him from the corner of her eyes. He was too busy watching the band to notice her looking at him.

How could he look so perfect? Why was he such a gentleman to her? Was he like this with everyone or just with her? Elena kept asking herself. She was clearly stumped for answers. Another cool breeze blew past them and with it, carrying the scent of Elijah's cologne into Elena's nostrils. She had to close her eyes and take in his scent, it was intoxicating. She swore she could smell a hint of lavender, amber, incense mixed in with a lighter smell of the woods. His cologne was bringing out a desire in Elena. She felt a _magnetic pull_ and stood closer to Elijah.

He felt the side of her arm brush against his and immediately turned his attention to her. Elena felt his seductive eyes cascade over her, and wanted to kick herself for failing to be subtle about it.

"Enjoying the music Elena?" Elijah slightly leaned into her ear, so she could hear him over the music.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Enjoying the whole day in general" she paused a bit, then added; "_Thank you"_

Elijah met her eyes and held her stare for the longest five seconds. "You're welcome"

She began to shy away from his eyes again. It was just too difficult for Elena to look him in the eyes sometimes.

"I just wish I had a camera" She said.

Elijah heard what Elena said and made a mental note in his head. He said nothing, just continued to watch and listen to the beautiful music that was attracting more people around the fountain.

When the song finally finished, they began to walk again. Elena curiously asked Elijah about his travels overseas throughout his life, and he willingly answered her questions and talked about the castles he stayed in when he was in Europe, all the historical places known to man, he had seen and visited. He went on and on about his favorite city, _Paris_. Elijah tried to explain the beauty and nightlife of the city with genuine enthusiasm. Elena listened attentively, while they walked slowly side by side, passing pedestrians in the park. He talked a little bit about his childhood, how he always had _big dreams_ of travelling to see the world, he never thought it would come true, but it did.

"Do you regret becoming what you are? I mean, if you had a choice to choose and prevent your parents from creating what you are, would you?"

Elijah took the time to absorb her question carefully, but Elena noticed that he did not give her a direct answer right away.

"You don't have to answer that if it's too personal."

But Elijah finally answered, and stopped dead in his tracks while he turned his head to face Elena.

"I regret all the innocent lives I took."

She stared deep into his dark pools of mystery and recognized sadness, pain, guilt and shame hidden behind his warm brown eyes.

"I have done many things _Elena, _things that I am not proud of. If I could take it all back, I would." His tone was soft and regretful.

There was a lingering silence between them. Elena felt that Elijah was no different than Damon or Stefan, _they too _had done a great deal of things they were not proud of either.

"I hope that answers your question, _sweet Elena._" He caressed the side of her face and tried to smile.

She shivered_ at _his touch. They way Elijah said her name made Elena's heart skip a beat. There was hidden seduction in his voice, _always hidden, _but very much present_._ She didn't analyze this until that moment, when he touched her face. What was going on with her? And why was Elijah affecting her this way?

"It's not too late to abandon that life style Elijah, _if _you haven't already."

They started walking again, while Elijah answered her.

"It's true when they say that power corrupts. Many times I feel that I am nothing but a corrupted soul, tortured, but very much indeed, AND without a doubt, _corrupted._ Over 500 years of killing innocents, there is no road for redemption for me Elena. I do not possess a pure heart like you do. I have often observed the resemblances between you and I..." He paused and looked at her. "I see a lot of the man I used to be in you. Your kindness, virtue, unselfishness, how you sacrifice your own life and happiness for the people you love…" he sighed; "But that person died a _long _time ago." Elijah finished.

**MUSIC PLAYING IN PARK:**

**Late Night Alumni: Meant to Be**

Elena had listened to every single word he said to her, and couldn't help but feel a deep sympathy for the Original vampire. She was very familiar with the burden Elijah was struggling to live with. Stefan carried the same burden as well on his shoulders. Stefan lived with the knowledge of having too much blood on his hands, and this forever haunted him in his dreams at night and eventually led to him cutting himself off from human blood for _good. And it remained that way _until Klaus got him back on the wagon again.

Elena could hear more beautiful music playing in the distance ahead of them. It was slow and soft, soothing and relaxing. She loved how Central Park was so full of life and magic, if you allowed yourself to _see it and feel it. _

Elijah walked closely next to Elena, with his hands in his pockets, careful to keep his eyes on the pathway in front of him. Elena felt compelled to comfort him for some reason. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she just followed her instincts and moved in closer to Elijah. She slowly linked her right arm with his and held on to it with her left hand. "I don't think he's _dead… _just hiding."

Elijah couldn't believe that Elena was reaching out to him, _comforting him, touching him. _No longer could he deny what he was feeling. He was very fond of Elena, and always had been for the longest time. Not only was she attractive and beautiful on the outside, but she possessed personality traits that he respected and admired. Regardless of the fact that she was Katherine's identical twin, she was nothing like _Katerina, _and he was thankful for that. There was not a selfish bone in Elena's body.

He could hear her heart pounding a little faster than her usual relaxed drumming rhythm, and he smiled to himself. It had become evident to Elijah that he affected her that way. Everything felt perfect in that moment, he felt at peace and most of all, he was feeling _warm _inside. A feeling he hadn't felt in centuries.

Elena didn't know why she wrapped her arm around Elijah's, but it felt right. He had taken her all around the city, was it possible that he was becoming a _friend _to her? How come she did not feel like a prisoner?

"I thought I'd feel like a princess locked away in a tower by coming here." She said softly.

Elijah smiled a bit and then glanced over at Elena; she caught his stare at the same time and held his gaze. "Well, _krasivaya princesa, _there is only one truth in that statement, but it does not include the _locked away in the tower part."_

Elena blushed, fully aware of what he meant. He truly treated her like a princess the entire day. She decided to sway the direction of the conversation.

"I had a problem this morning…with the clothes that were picked out for me, I assume Klaus picked it out, not exactly what I'm used to"

"We could go shopping tomorrow if you like?" Elijah offered.

Elena smiled warmly, why was he being so chivalrous?

"I'd really like that."

"Consider it taken care of." Elijah replied. They had killed an entire hour and half in the park and were closely approaching the exit that led back to the main street, when a short, middle aged woman stopped them. She was carrying a basket full of multi colored roses from red to white, yellow, peach and many more.

"How about buying a _rose for your rose?"_ The woman said, giving Elena a sweet smile.

"Oh, _we're not together, just-" _Elena quickly said, as she unhooked her arm from Elijah's, breaking the physical warmth and comfort they were taking in each other.

Elijah glanced at Elena and then at the woman. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the lady. "I'll take one, keep the change"

"Oh! Thank you sir! Are you sure? It only costs 5 dollars"

"It's quiet alright." Elijah insisted and smiled politely at the woman to reassure her that he had no problem being generous with his money.

The woman looked at Elena and said "You might want to steal this one if you haven't already! Do you know how many women would KILL to have a man like that!"

_**Yes and little would they know that THEY would be the ones being killed, **_Elena thought. She lightly laughed off the embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Then at least pick a rose of your choice and allow me to tell you the meaning of the color of the rose that you picked."

Elijah smiled and shot a glance at Elena, silently asking her if she was okay with the idea.

"Sure, _humor us_" Elena finally replied.

Elijah looked at the beautiful bed of roses that were carefully layered on top of one another in the woman's basket. Elena predicted that he might pick out the usual dark, red rose, but Elijah didn't. Instead, he pulled out a yellow rose that was fringed in red at the tip and then reached into his pocket and handed the saleswoman another 50 dollar bill.

"I am a man of instinct, I always follow my instincts-" he handed Elena the yellow rose that was blooming with red at the tip and then pulled out a white rose from beneath a row of roses and handed it to Elena as well.

"_Two roses!_ You don't see that happen very often, you really are one very _lucky young lady!" _The woman said cheerfully. She thanked Elijah again for the generous purchase and then began to explain and describe the meaning of the roses.

"The white rose that you just picked, was this rose chosen by instinct? Correct?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes." He looked over at Elena. She was sniffing the roses, taking in their fragrant incense.

"And what about the yellow and red one, if I may ask?"

"I was drawn to it as soon as I saw it; it stood out to me first."

"Wonderful! Well, I can tell you what they mean now, so listen carefully." She smiled and looked at Elena and Elijah.

"The yellow and red one that you chose symbolizes friendship and _falling in love._"

Elena felt her face get hot as she blushed.

The woman noticed this and was pleased by her reaction. "Ohhh she's blushing, look at her! She likes you I can tell, _trust me I have a knack for these things."_ She elbowed Elijah gently.

He chuckled and smiled wide.

"Well, you're quite mistaken in this case." Elena said firmly. She hated the fact that the woman caught her blushing._ Why was she even blushing in the first place? _

"The white rose that you chose sir, symbolizes the purity, innocence, youthfulness and humility that you see in this lovely young lady. But most importantly, it is a silent gesture of showing your lady love that you are _worthy of her._"

Elena still had the roses pressed up to her nose, but slowly let her arm fall.

"Who exactly made up these meanings?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

"It's the rules of _love_ young lady." She smiled at Elena and winked.

Elijah could sense that Elena was growing a little uncomfortable, so he thanked the woman and continued walking toward the direction they were headed.

It wasn't long before Elena finally broke the silence. "Thank you…for the roses. They're beautiful. I didn't know the colors had so many meanings."

Elijah kept his line of sight fixed in front of him and said; "My mother loved roses, she had a rose garden that she tended to and took care of like a child. I was your age when she taught me the meanings of each color and what they represented." he paused briefly, before finishing; "_interesting that I never forgot-"_

Elena suddenly stopped, while Elijah walked ahead slowly. She didn't know whether she should be in shock, feel angry or indifferent. Because the most dominant emotion she was feeling was shock. _Elijah knew the meaning of each color of the roses in the basket. He had picked out the colors on purpose. Was he trying to send her a hint? What did he mean by doing this and why tell her that he knew what they meant even before picking them out?_

Elijah soon realized that Elena wasn't beside him, so he stopped walking and twisted his body to face her with his hands still casually tucked inside of his pant pockets.

He looked so handsome when he looked at Elena like that. She felt her face get hot again.

"Coming? It is almost dinner time, you must be starved."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a second, hesitating to ask him any further questions regarding the roses and his purpose behind it, but Elena quickly decided to brush it off and accept the roses as a friendly gesture that a gentleman would do to flatter any beautiful woman.

She started walking towards him again and smiled. "Yeah, _I really am starved."_

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: New characters I added: Vera. This chapter was a challenge to write, because I was experiencing a lot of writers block. But I hope you can all understand the slow build up required to make Elijah and Elena's chemistry and romance believable. Which is why I devoted an entire LONG chapter to them. Hope you're enjoying their story so far! Please feel free to write me a review and give me your feedback on the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: steroline fans: Stefan and Caroline's blossoming romance is debuted in this chapter : ) **

**All songs listed can be found on youtube : )**

**WARNING: some lemon in this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8~ Hero's, Heroin's and Whores <strong>

_**"…I'm afraid he'll forget me, as if he hasn't already…" She said the last sentence in a hushed sigh.**_

_**Elijah gently caressed the side of Elena's face and slowly lowered the wall of titanium he had placed in front of himself, allowing her to see the genuine sincerity in his warm brown eyes.**_

_**"You're not the type of girl a man…or any vampire simply forgets, Elena."**_

* * *

><p>It was almost 7:30 pm, when Elena and Elijah walked through the doorway of his loft. Vera had gone, but made sure to leave Elena a yummy treat on the counter. Elena noticed the delightful surprise when she walked into the kitchen to find a vase for her roses.<p>

"Oh, look, Vera left us cookies!" She smiled and filled up a tiny crystal vase with water before placing the rose stems inside.

Elijah rested his elbows on the counter and gave Elena a friendly smile. "I believe the cookies were especially _made for you."_

Elena shot him a curious look, and then realized what he meant. "Vera knows that you're a vampire right?" She watched his eyes carefully as he nodded.

"Is she a close friend or something? She didn't freak out when you told her?" Elena asked. She remembered how she reacted the first time she discovered what Stefan was. She was genuinely frightened and ran away from him. She was embarrassed about it now, when she recalled back to the memory.

"Well, I had to interview some people for the job prior to us coming here…and no one really seemed _fit _for what I required…until Vera."

"_And?" _Elena took a bite from the freshly baked chocolate cookie and had to shut her eyes in pure ecstasy to savour melting chocolate in her mouth.

Elijah was hesitant to continue, but Elena kept staring at him, waiting for a response.

"Let's just say, she didn't exactly _warm up_ to the idea…"

"So she freaked out?"

He watched Elena walk over to the fridge and pull out a milk carton.

"I wasn't going to tell her what I am, but the poor woman discovered my blood bags in the refrigerator" Elijah sighed. "She kept insisting to cook me some gourmet dishes so I could evaluate her cooking, and as much as I protested that it wouldn't be necessary, she opened my fridge and accidentally found them."

Elena was about to drink her milk, but stopped and just staring at Elijah with her mouth slightly hanging open in shock. "_Not exactly the best way to find out."_ she finally said.

"She screamed and thought I was some sort of serial killer. Vera was going to call the cops and I had to stop and..." Elijah paused. "_compel her." _

"You compelled her?" It was almost as if she couldn't believe that he would do such a thing. Elijah's polite and righteous demeanor fooled her, _especially _that particular day when she spent the _entire day_ with him around the city.

"I had no choice, _I only compelled her_ to erase her fear of me and to keep what I am a secret."

"And she decided to stay all on her own?" Elena asked, accusingly.

"I did not compel her to stay and work for me. Yes, she decided to stay once her fear faded." He answered her honestly.

Elena grabbed another cookie and maneuvered around the kitchen counter. Elijah's eyes followed her as she walked up to him.

"Well, the least you could do is eat this _yumo _cookie, thank her and compliment her tomorrow. Open wide."

Elijah chuckled "Elena I-" but before he could finish, Elena stuffed the cookie into his mouth.

He was totally caught off guard and Elena couldn't help but giggle a bit. Elijah looked kind of cute with the cookie still half in his mouth. He raised his hand to pull the cookie out, but took a bite out of the sugary sweet first.

"Good, now _chew." _Elena said, feeling very pleased with herself.

Elijah tried not to laugh as he swallowed and finished the remainder of the cookie. "_Yum-o? _I don't believe that's a word." Elijah chuckled.

"It's not, _I just say it_" Elena said proudly and smiled.

He was charmed by her wit. "It's delicious, she can definitely bake, I'll give her that much."

"_Definitely." _Elena agreed.

"So does this mean that you're not angry I compelled her?"

**MUSIC INSPIRED FOR THIS SCENE:**

**THE QUIET KIND-IN FRONT OF YOU**

Elena was thankful he did, Vera really was a kind woman, and just seeing another human face around the place made her feel, not so _alone. _Besides, she would have been a hypocrite if she argued with Elijah for doing what he did. Flashbacks of her, Damon and Jeremy appeared in her mind. She understood what it meant to compel someone for their own good.

"You did what you had to do." Elena said, as she left Elijah to think about her comment. She was now in the living room and walked over to the white lounging sofa that was next to the large living room windows. Elena stretched and allowed her weight to fall onto the plush surface beneath her. She looked out the window and wondered what her family and friends were doing at that moment. Elijah's loft was incredible but…_there was no place like home._

"There's a chicken casserole in the oven for you Elena, and salad in the fridge." Elijah said, waving a pink note in the air that Vera had left them.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen to warm up her food.

"Are you going to eat with me? There's more than enough for the both of us." Elena insisted. Somehow she felt bad eating alone, even though she _knew _Elijah didn't need to eat food. She watched him open the refrigerator and pull out a blood bag.

"I have dinner _right here, see?" _

Elena sighed and half smiled as she shook her head slightly.

Elijah poured the blood into his usual black mug and then walked past Elena, while she took the warm plate out of the microwave.

"I will be in my room if you need me. There are some things I need to take care of." He wouldn't go into detail, and Elena understood why because it was most likely _Klaus related._

"Sure-" she replied casually, taking a seat by the kitchen counter.

"Enjoy your dinner." Elijah said in a warm soft tone before making his way upstairs to call Klaus.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmmmmmmmm God! You feel so good" <em>

Jade's long, lean arms were wrapped around her lover's neck as he took her to heightened pleasures she never thought she would feel again.

"_Unnhh Klauuuuuus, deeper oooooooo" _

He thrust his hips faster and harder, while Jade wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate to feel him inside her as deep as possible.

Klaus was breathing hard as he felt himself approaching his release. He wouldn't be able to hold off for long. They were already screwing in bed for the past hour.

"_Ahhh FUCK!" _He felt all the muscles in his body tighten as he flooded Jade with his cum.

She moaned loud and felt herself climax over the edge feeling him throb inside her.

Klaus place his hand over Jade's mouth to mute her ridiculously loud moans. When she finally relaxed, he removed his hand and she took in a deep breath and giggled.

"_Oh. …that…was…WOW…"_

Klaus had rolled over to the side of the bed, giving time for his sore muscles to relax.

"_It always is._" His voice was full of arrogance and cockiness. Klaus knew he was an exceptional lover in bed. There was no woman that left his bedroom disappointed, he was sure of that.

Jade turned on her side and brushed her fingers lightly on Klaus's smooth muscular chest. "_Mmm, so true. I just can't get enough of you. We need to do this more often." _She snuggled up close and rested her head on his chest, while tracing her long fingernails over his abs teasingly. She knew it drove him_ crazy _when she did that and crazy in a _good way _of course. "_I love the feel of your body mmmm" _

Klaus grabbed Jade's wrist and moved it away from his stomach. He wasn't turned on anymore.

"I have to get dressed." Klaus said as he turned on his side and threw his legs over Jade's queen size bed. "I've got some _things _I need to do."

Jade sat halfway up on her side, resting her elbow on the sheets and watched him dress in a hurry. She didn't care that her nakedness was fully exposed. Lilly's body was perfect. She traced her fingers down her breasts and stomach; "_I really wish you would stay…_"

Klaus sounded and looked completely disinterested. His lust and desire for Jade quickly disappeared just as fast as he felt it.

"_Maybe next time_." He was getting annoyed with her _clinginess _again.

"Don't you want to shower? I could join you!" Jade sat up and ran her fingers through her wavy black hair, desperately trying to seduce her lover. She was hoping he would say yes, even though he was almost completely dressed.

"_Cant_.I'll shower when I get home."

"When should I expect your call!" Jade hollered out as Klaus left her bedroom.

Klaus paused, he was only a few steps away from her bedroom door down the hallway; "My calls are _always _unexpected." And at vampire speed, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Stefan had just pulled up to Caroline's house and stepped out of his red sports car before he walked up her porch.<p>

Caroline was home alone and had just gotten off the phone with Bonnie when she heard the doorbell ring. She wondered who would be visiting this late. Tyler was still out of town, Elena was gone, and Bonnie was at home, _unless it was Matt_.

She walked down the hall and noticed a shadow of a man standing behind her door. Caroline pulled back the yellow curtain and saw Stefan patiently waiting outside. She opened the door, wondering why he was there. "_Stefan, hey-_"

"Hey, can I come in?"

_**Wow, he's asking me this time. **_Caroline thought. The last time Stefan paid her a visit was months ago, and he had _broken _in through her window. He wasn't as _nice _then. He was cold, cruel and just a complete ass.

"Sure, come on in-" Caroline smiled politely and moved aside.

"What brings you to _my _neck of the woods?" She asked, while shutting the door.

Stefan didn't want to waste Caroline's time, so he got straight to business.

"Well, our meeting at the boarding house didn't go all that well today. I feel like we're all grasping at straws here, and I know you want to find Elena as much as I do."

Caroline frowned when he mentioned Elena's name. She missed her. "Of course I do, she's my best friend. _Who knows what those sickos plan on doing to her!_" She walked past Stefan, leading the way into her living room so they could sit and talk.

"If you're here to ask me to get close to Klaus, Damon already beat you to it, and after I attempted to seduce him for information at the Mystic Grill earlier today, he completely brushed me off and told me to go '_waste my time on human boy toys.'_"

She felt annoyed, repeating his insults. It wasn't very long ago that Caroline was almost positive that Klaus had a romantic interest in her.

Stefan didn't know that Damon had asked Caroline to get close to Klaus. He was a little irritated that he was kept out of the loop but brushed it off, because his purpose for coming to see Caroline was for an entirely different reason.

"_Klaus is a dick, trust me…takes one to know one._" Stefan said as he sat next to Caroline on her beige loveseat sofa.

Caroline felt bad for Stefan, even though he _had _been a complete dick to her and everyone else when he came back to town, she couldn't agree with him, because it wasn't in his nature to be such an asshole, unlike _Klaus._

"_You're not a dick Stefan_" Caroline sighed and crossed her leg over the other. She could never forget the gentle, caring, warm Stefan Salvatore who rescued her from her brother's wrath when Damon attempted to kill her. Stefan was the first to stand up for her and believe that she was worth saving. He gave her a _chance, _showed her the ropes of "vampire survival". They had developed a genuine friendship when Caroline turned, strengthening their bond as friends even more.

"You've just been _difficult_ to be around lately." She added; her tone was soft and sympathetic.

Stefan's smile was warm. He appreciated the fact that she didn't want him to beat himself up so much.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I guess I'll just bluntly say it…" Stefan hoped that she would say yes to what he was going to ask her. Damon needed to stay local and keep an eye on Klaus, but Stefan wanted to leave Mystic Falls and look for Elena.

"Caroline, will you come help me find Elena?"

There was a short silence as Caroline arched her eyebrow and tried to register what Stefan was asking her.

"Wait, like…_leave Mystic Falls? As in road trip leave?_"

"Road trip, planes, trains…whatever means of transportation needed to help us get closer to Elena."

Caroline was a little surprised. She definitely wasn't expecting this. She loved the idea of leaving, becoming the victorious heroin and saving her friend. Caroline was all about heroism these days. Becoming a vampire changed her, empowered her and gave her the strength she needed to get over her insecurities to love herself and _accept herself. _

Stefan knew she wouldn't agree to coming. He felt a little disheartened as he stood up. "Sorry for asking, I know you're waiting for Tyler to come back."

Caroline stood up and faced Stefan with confidence and assurance in her eyes. "Count me in."

Stefan could hardly believe it.

"_You're sure_?" he asked her.

"Yes." Caroline smiled. "I have the _entire summer off…_count me in." She said again.

"You realize we could be gone for weeks…_months_…" Stefan realized that it sounded like he was trying to talk her out of it.

"_Mhmm, I'm fully aware, including risk factors…" _She looked at Stefan and smiled. "When do we leave?"

Stefan returned her smile, and felt relieved. "Tomorrow morning."

He was soon walking towards her door to leave. Caroline followed behind him and leaned half her weight against door frame as Stefan stepped outside.

"9am _sharp_." He finished, and turned around to find Caroline's beautiful sea eyes staring back at him. "Caroline, you don't have to come if you don't want to. _What are you going to tell your mom?"_

She raised her hand in protest to stop him. "Stefan, I _want to come_, and don't worry about my mom…I'll take care of it."

Stefan slid his hands into his pockets and smiled. "Pick you up at nine then. _Try _packing lightly, we could be moving around a lot." Knowing Caroline, Stefan knew he would be hauling away three or four _heavy _pink suitcases.

Caroline laughed lightly and looked into Stefan's beautiful earthy, green eyes and couldn't help but feel her body being pulled towards his. Stefan always had an attractive magnetism from the first moment she laid eyes on him.

"_Yes sir!_" she raised her hand to the side of her forehead and saluted Stefan like a soldier to a drill sergeant.

He smiled and backed away from the door. "Goodnight Caroline."

She watched him slowly make his way down the porch steps and softly replied; "_'Night Stefan_."

* * *

><p><strong>MUSIC PLAYING ON THE STEREO:<strong>

**BENT- NOW I MUST REMEMBER**

Elena had just finished washing her dishes after scarfing down Vera's exceptional chicken casserole. Elijah had not returned to the living room, and she didn't want to disturb him. So instead, Elena decided to look through Elijah's collection of music albums and finally found a band she was familiar with. She popped the CD into the stereo and turned up the volume at comfortable listening capacity.

Elena made her way towards the double glass doors that led to the terrace and stepped outside into the breezy summer air. She silently watched the city lights glow in the distance as the music echoed behind her softly. Her mind was busy thinking about her family again, but most of all _Stefan. _She still loved him; _even_ after all he had put her through. She couldn't find it in her heart to be angry and hold a grudge against him, because she _knew_ saving Damon was the _reason why _Stefan got mixed up with Klaus in the first place. Damon would not have survived Tyler's werewolf bite if not for Stefan's sacrifice. Elena frowned and brushed her fingers through her hair as the wind whipped her silky locks side to side.

She hadn't noticed that Elijah was standing behind her at a safe distance, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded against his chest. He was _enjoying the view_ and just thinking about how he was _happy _to be in Elena's company…_happy _to watch over her, _just the two of them. _Elena was startled to see him there, the second she turned around.

She gasped and held her beating heart. "_Jesus Elijah, you scared me."_

He looked a little amused as a hint of smile formed on his handsome face. He straightened his posture and walked out further into the terrace, towards the railing where Elena was standing.

"I apologize Elena, I did not mean to _frighten_ you." He flashed another charismatic smile and then placed his hands on the surface of the concrete railing.

"How long were you standing there exactly?"

"Oh, not very long." Elijah answered indirectly.

Elena sighed and shook her head, but then smiled to herself. A part of her liked the idea of Elijah looking at her. Was he checking her out? Or just staring outside at the nightlife like she was.

"It never gets quiet in New York, you can _always _hear city traffic." Elijah said.

"It's usually dead silent in Mystic Falls right about now…"She glanced at her watch, almost midnight.

Silence fell upon them as Elena noticed a plane flying by above them in the sky. Elijah looked at her and observed her carefully. She met his eyes and smiled faintly, but her eyes held sadness.

"Talk to me, _Elena."_

"There's not much to talk about Elijah, I'm just…" she paused.

Elijah listened to her attentively and waited for her to finish. "_Just?..."_

Well he already knew she was missing home, and the truth was, she was just worried about something. Elena decided to confess what was eating away at her, and confide in the Original that seemed very curious to know her thoughts.

"I'm just worried about Stefan…I'm afraid he'll forget me, _as if he hasn't already…" _She said the last sentence in a hushed sigh.

Elijah gently caressed the side of Elena's face and slowly lowered the wall of titanium he had placed in front of himself, allowing her to see the genuine sincerity in his warm brown eyes.

"You're not the type of girl a man…or any _vampire_ simply forgets, _Elena_." His voice was low, deep, soft and seductive all at the same time.

Elena wasn't sure if she was shivering because of the cool breeze that danced around them, or shivering because of Elijah's touch. She felt her face get hot, not knowing what to say to him. She was speechless. His dark, penetrating eyes locked onto hers and Elena felt so drawn to him in that moment, as if he were speaking to her through the window of his soul and she couldn't look away because she _needed to know _what he was trying to communicate to her. Elena had to force herself to look away before she would be tempted to surrender and let Elijah kiss her. Because that was the only thing she could see in his eyes, _his desire to kiss her._

"It's getting late-" she started to say.

Elijah blinked once and came to his senses. What was he thinking? The thought of even _wanting to kiss _Elena was wrong, so very wrong.

"Yes, I imagine it is." He paused and watched her rub the side of her arm again, something that was becoming quite the habit whenever she was around him. "We should both get some rest. It's been quite a long day."

Elena nodded agreeing with him and slowly walked back inside the house. She paused at the edge of the doors and the living room to look back at Elijah who was not too far behind her. "_But a fun day." _She smiled softly. "Good night Elijah."

Elijah gently returned her smile and held her gaze. "_Good night, sweet Elena."_

He closed the terrace doors and locked up before heading to bed. Elena passed by the tiny crystal vase she had put her roses in. She stopped briefly and smiled, while looking back at Elijah who was in the middle of shutting the blinds. Elena felt grateful that Elijah was nothing like Klaus. She soon headed toward the winding staircase that led to their bedrooms.

Elena changed her clothes and quickly got in bed. She turned out her bedside lamp and slept facing her window. She couldn't see the stars so well because they were in the city, but she closed her eyes and whispered; "_Goodnight Stefan" _before drifting off to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to write me your feedback and reviews, I always appreciate it. And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I try my best to proof read and edit as best as I can so bear with me : ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: to my awesome steroline fans/readers, there is plenty of STEROLINE in this chapter **

**: )**

**Chapter 9~ Mission Impossible**

**MUSIC PLAYING AT THE GRILL**

**THE SMASHING PUMPKINS-MAYONAISE **

* * *

><p>The Mystic Grill was pretty "dead" on Saturday mornings. Caroline had been hoping to run into Matt before she left with Stefan to <em>God knows where<em> and she didn't even know how long they'd be away until they'd find Elena. She slid her body inside of a booth across from Stefan and ordered a strawberry milkshake. They were to meet Bonnie there. Caroline had promised her friend she would at least meet up and say goodbye before going on their rescue mission to save Elena.

"Let me guess…you _already _had breakfast?" Caroline teased Stefan.

He smiled a bit and looked into her warm blue eyes. "You guessed _right._"

Caroline rolled her eyes at his comment. "_Come ON Stefan, _I know we're both blood suckers, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy _this stuff…"_ She added another straw inside of her milkshake and slid the tall glass across the table towards Stefan.

He Caught the glass swiftly in his hand, preventing it from spilling over the table and quirked an eyebrow at Caroline. She grinned in reaction.

"_It's delicious…_" She tried persuading him, like a mother to a child that wouldn't eat his vegetables.

"Not a fan of _strawberry milkshakes _Caroline" Stefan replied and was about to slide the glass back, when she stretched her hand out in front of him and held the glass still so that he couldn't give it back to her.

"_It'll curb your blood cravings…"_ she said, as Stefan watched the specks of blue in her eyes glitter and sparkle in the daylight that bathed the room.

"We both know it won't-" He chuckled a bit. Stefan couldn't understand why Caroline was so insistent he drink the pink, milky beverage.

"Look, whatever _strawberry _milkshakes you've had in the past, I'm sure it was absolutely disgusting, but _THIS _right here..." she leaned in closer over the table and whispered. "Is _divine._"

Stefan figured there was really no way of getting out this one, so he took the straw to his mouth and had a sip. To his surprise, it was actually good, though he tried not to show it.

Caroline watched his face, expecting it to light up and agree with her, but Stefan's face showed no such reaction.

"_Well?_"

"It's not bad…"Stefan teased her.

"_NOT BAD? Oh my god, you have no taste buds I swear, all that blood must have destroyed whatever appetite you had for delicious food, milkshakes included! I suppose this stuff is gross compared to the delicacy of 'ESCAR-HUMAN'!"_

Stefan couldn't help but laugh whole heartedly at Caroline. She _always _made him smile and laugh, it was something she did so effortlessly. He loved that about her. Stefan could be having the most horrible day, and Caroline would always manage to get a smile out of him.

"_Oh it's funny? Strange, I WASN'T KIDDING." _She loved making him smile and laugh, even if it was at her own expense.

"It's funny because you said '_escarHUMAN' It's escargot." _Stefan continued to laugh.

Caroline giggled a bit. "Well duh!_ I knew that_. _Vampire humor, jeez Stefan...get with the program!"_

"_Clearly I'm behind." _He laughed and mocked her jokingly

Caroline was about to snatch her drink back, when Stefan stopped her. As soon as she wrapped her fingers around the glass, Stefan placed his over her hand. The sudden contact caught Caroline off guard.

"_Not so fast…_" Stefan teased, lowering his mouth down to the straw, taking quick long sips.

Caroline watched her milkshake rapidly drain down the glass. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"_Hey! Oh my God Stefan, don't drink it all!" _She couldn't help but laugh, because he was teasing her the entire time, and in fact, she _WAS_ right. Mystic Grill's strawberry milkshake was definitely worth every penny.

Stefan gulped down as much as he could to quench the thirst of the _human _in him, before lifting his head up and flashing a mischievous smile at Caroline. She shook her head all the while smiling.

"You could have just said it's _good._"

Stefan chuckled. "True, but I thought _actions would speak louder than words." _

Caroline laughed and sighed. She looked down at her empty glass, truly surprised that he drank it all.

"Hey, can I get another one of these?" Stefan asked their waitress, as she walked by their table.

Caroline's eyes met Stefan's as she exchanged a silent _thank you_.

"You're welcome." He replied.

It was strange how he could read her mind; Caroline thought and smiled to herself.

It wasn't long before Bonnie walked in through the double doors of the Grill, easily spotting her blond friend first.

"_Oh! Bonnie's here!_" Caroline cheerfully waved Bonnie over to their table. She moved over to let her sit.

"Sorry I'm late guys, sort of _slept_ in."

The three of them chatted while Bonnie ordered breakfast and Caroline finished her strawberry milkshake. Stefan had told Bonnie about his plans to go and find Elena. He knew he could trust her to hold down the fort with Damon in Mystic Falls. She was to tell Damon the news about Stefan's plans once he and Caroline were out of the country that very same day.

"I don't know how she managed to call me, I thought for sure they would be guarding her 24/7" Stefan said.

"Well we know Elena best, she's _smart like that._" Bonnie smiled, happy to know that Elena was safe, and _especially happy _to have finally discovered her whereabouts.

"Thank Ida for me please. This trip wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you and her." Stefan was really thankful for their help.

"Of course, we had to be sure it was Elena's voice and not Katherine's. She's deceived us one too many times and even though she's not _Team Klaus, _it's better to be safe than sorry."

Caroline looked confused, she wasn't sure what her friends were talking about.

"_Okay, seriously…_can someone fill me in on what happened in the past 24 hours?"

Stefan turned his line of sight to Caroline and began to explain; "The other day, I had received a call from Elena, she told me that she managed to steal a phone that belonged to one of Klaus's hybrids, I assume he was the one guarding her….anyway, she told me that she is in Italy and they are planning on changing their location in the next three days. Elena told me the name of the hotel she was staying at and before I could ask her anymore questions, she hung up. I was skeptical at first, thinking that it could be Katherine messing with me, so I asked Bonnie to help me locate Elena…" He swiftly shot a glance at Bonnie, who began to speak.

"I had been working with Ida for the past week, trying to find a way to locate Elena. We were up all night going through her grimoir when Ida finally found a spell that would help us confirm her location, _without_ using Jenna's blood. Ida wasn't sure how she had missed it before, but stuff like that happens all the time. We did the locator spell and Elena is 100 percent in Italy. It wasn't Katherine who called, it was Elena." Bonnie finished with a nod.

"Bonnie and Ida are going to be helping us when we fly out and arrive there. _Locanda dell'Amorosa" _Stefan said in a perfect Italian accent; "That's where Elena's staying, it's a hotel, I looked it up."

Caroline was surprised, but happy about the news. "This is great! We already have a lead!" She clapped her hands together in excitement.

"When is your flight?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"We've got to head to the airport in an hour."

"Then you two should get going now." Bonnie said, shifting out of the booth. "It's an international flight, so it's best to get there early. I don't think you can compel the pilots from _here _to wait for you." She joked.

Caroline and Stefan both laughed lightly, as they stepped out of the booth. Bonnie extended her arms and hugged her best friend. "I'm going to miss you, please stay safe."

"I will, don't worry. I'm a big girl now." Caroline smiled, taking comfort in Bonnie's warm embrace.

Bonnie slowly pulled away from Caroline's tight hug and reached out to grab Stefan's arm. "Please find her, and bring her back. I'll do everything in my power to help."

Stefan's smile was friendly and thankful. "We'll find her Bonnie, I promise."

Jade sat at the bar, listening to every word the three friends exchanged as a lazy smile formed on her glossy red lips. She was pleased with herself and knew Klaus would be happy to know that she managed to get Caroline and Stefan out of the country. It was so much easier than she expected. The witches completely fell for it. She pulled out her cellphone as soon as Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie exited the place and called Klaus.

"_Hey handsome, I have some good news for you._" Jade placed some cash on the counter and swiveled out of her barstool.

"_It worked. The vampires are leaving the country in a few short hours. But instead of Damon, the blond one is tagging along. I hope you're not too disappointed. Shall we celebrate?"_ She was happy and was hoping Klaus would take her out on a romantic date to celebrate her latest victory. But the happiness on her face quickly faded away.

"_What? Awwwwww Klausy, why so late my love? I really wish we could spend the whole day together." _Jade made a very animated pout like a child, which caused her to get a few stares from an elderly couple. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at them and made the old woman's vegetable soup explode onto her face. The old lady screamed overcome with fear, while a few waiters rushed around the table she sat at with her husband.

"_Are you okay Miss? What happened?_"

"_Yes, yes she's fine, we just need some napkins and the check please._" Her husband insisted. He wanted to get out of there. The old man never believed in demons until he witnessed what happened to his wife.

Jade laughed in gratification and walked out of the Mystic Grill, while listening to Klaus's excuses for not being able to meet her sooner. She sighed and opened her car door.

"Okay…_okay, _yes my love, I understand. I shall see you later this evening then. I love you." Jade said with genuine adoration, desperate to shower Klaus with her most sincere affections. But Klaus had already clicked the "end call" button and hung up on her.

She started her engine and began to head to her next destination. Jade wanted to stop by at the mall and buy some new sexy lingerie, she knew Klaus would not be able to resist.

Jade and Klaus had devised a plan to get Stefan and Damon out of Mystic Falls, even though Damon did not go, at least they were short of two vampires. She hadn't expected Stefan to ask Caroline to go with him, but Jade was happy he did, because this seemed to please Klaus even more. It wasn't hard finding Katherine. When she brought the Petrova doppelganger to Klaus, she expected Klaus to kill her on the spot, but he had _plans _for the bitchy vampire. He held her captive for weeks, and Jade soon discovered why. Klaus was going to _use _Katherine, to compel her and stage a call to Stefan, pretending to be a _"helpless Elena" informing _Stefan of "her" false location, to accomplish his ultimate dark purpose.

Jade had to track Ida down and place a spell _she had created _inside Ida's grimoir to fool the witches into confirming that Elena was in Italy. It worked like a charm. Bonnie and Ida fell for it, and performed the spell that would lead Stefan and Caroline to chase after a _ghost. _

And so Katherine was successfully compelled to pretend to be Elena. Klaus was going to keep tabs on Stefan and Caroline's whereabouts and use Katherine to continuously keep up her contact via cellphone with Stefan to tell him that she has changed her location, which would cause him to jump from flight to flight cross country on a wild goose chase, keeping him out of Klaus's way, while he achieved his end goal; _creating his hybrid army._ It really was a brilliant plan and Jade was proud to have a hand in it. She would have done anything for Klaus.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on a tall swivel chair by the kitchen eating some cheerios, when she saw black dress shoes appearing from the winding staircase that led into the living room. The loft was such an open and spacious place; the only rooms that were divided by walls were the bedrooms and the bathrooms. She watched Elijah walk towards the kitchen, wearing another expensive looking dark grey suit, followed by a light blue shirt, a dark blue patterned tie with his suit jacket folded over his right arm.<p>

"Good morning Elena" Elijah said, as he walked past her, grabbing a blood bag from the fridge. It was their usual morning routine now; wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, _drink blood, _and pleasantly say good morning to each other. Elena didn't mind getting used to that.

"_Good morning_ Elijah." She sounded a little more cheerful compared to days before.

Elijah noticed this and gave her a peculiar look. He poured blood into his black mug and approached Elena slowly.

"You're sounding quite _chipper _this morning, may I ask why?"

"Oh, well, I just slept pretty good I guess. It's been a while since I've had a good night's rest." And it was the truth.

"_I see._" Elijah replied with suspicion in his voice.

Elena finished her last bite of cheerios and got up to place her dish in the sink. She turned around and looked at Elijah. "Do you _always _drink blood out of that black mug?"

He looked up from the newspaper that he was reading in front of him and just stared at Elena for a moment.

She suddenly felt embarrassed for asking. Elena rubbed her arm and said "_I mean..." _she paused, "sorry, stupid question."

"The color of the blood blends in well with the black, I assume the sight of blood is rather _unsightly_ for you, which is why I drink out of the black one…" he paused and watched Elena's face soften. "I wouldn't want you to _lose_ your appetite."

Elena couldn't believe it. Elijah was _thinking of her…__**why would he care though?**_She wondered.

"Elijah, I..." she left the dishes in the sink and walked over to the kitchen table; gently pulling out a chair across from Elijah. "I'm not disgusted by it, I mean, _at first I was, _but after being around Stefan and Damon for so long… I got used to it."

His lips slowly curved up into a faint smile. "HmmHmHHH

_Hmm_."

Elena waited for more of a response, but all she got was;

"_Noted."_

She watched Elijah rise out of his chair and drink up the remaining blood in his mug as if it were coffee that was border lining the temperature of turning cold.

"Noted?" She repeated in a question.

Elijah placed his mug in the sink and returned back to the table to trash the newspaper. He looked at Elena and casually smiled; "Yes, as in _mentally noted._"

Elena felt embarrassed for having a blond moment. "Right…" She stood up and walked over to the sink to wash up. Elijah noticed that the curtains and blinds were already pulled back.

_**Elena must really enjoy the view, **_he thought to himself and this pleased him. His head turned and cascaded over Elena's body. She was wearing a purple flowing spaghetti strap sun dress that reached just above her knees. The fabric was darted at the waist and tightly hugged her ribcage. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and he could smell her rose scented perfume. Elijah couldn't help but stare. She was just so beautiful; it was difficult not to be reminded of _Tatiana_.

He forced himself to look away, as soon as Elena turned the tap off and turned around to grab a dish towel and dry her hands.

"So what are the plans today?" Elena asked as she exited the kitchen, walking into the living room.

"Well, I believe yesterday you informed me of your little _wardrobe _predicament" Elijah reminded her.

"Oh yeah! We're going shopping?"

Elijah half smiled and nodded. _**Women…they'll never say no to a shopping spree.**_He chuckled in his mind.

"You're a _life saver _Elijah, I seriously was stuck in my closet for a good half hour deciding what to wear this morning." Elena replied, standing in front of him.

"Well, that half hour was worth it." He smoothly answered her, flashing an attractive smile that complimented his seductive eyes.

Another subtle compliment, Elena didn't know what was worse, the fact that he kept complimenting her so much, or the fact that she kept brushing him off.

"I wonder how long it takes _you _to get ready in the morning." Elena questioned.

_**Perhaps one day you shall find out. **_Elijah said in his head. Instead, he chuckled and stood up from the sofa he was sat on.

"Let's pay a visit to Manhattan Mall. I believe it has everything that you require."

Elena smiled, feeling thankful that Elijah wasn't so difficult to live with. She considered asking him if she could call her family later, it was worth a shot to ask.

"Sounds great, let me just grab a quick drink."

His eyes slowly followed Elena into the kitchen. She opened the espresso colored cabinet and accidentally dropped the glass cup. Pieces of shattered glass scattered all over the parquetted floor.

"_Shit!" _Elena cursed under her breath. She crouched down to pick up the pieces and noticed Elijah's shoes standing in front of her.

"I'm such a klutz, _I'm sorry._" She began to pick up the sharp pieces, when Elijah bent down to prevent her from picking up the broken glass.

"It's okay Elena, don't touch the glass-"

He grabbed her arm gently to help her up, but it was too late. She had cut the side of her index finger and drew in a quick sharp breath from the pain. The smell of Elena's blood was overwhelming Elijah. He stood up and faced Elena.

"You hurt yourself, _see_…" He frowned and gently grabbed her hand that showed off her injured finger. Blood was beginning to drip down triggering black spider veins began to appear around Elijah's eyes.

Elena gasped as he took her finger to his mouth and sucked the blood off ever so gently. Her heart was beating fast and hard as time stood still. Elena's breath was quivering and echoing in her ears. She felt overcome with fear and arousal. The whole scenario was completely _erotic. _Elijah was holding her hand with both of his hands and was slowly sucking the blood clean off her finger. He fought back the spider veins and transformation in his eyes, forcing himself to remove her bleeding finger from his hungry fangs.

"_Oh god, I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me, forgive me Elena!" _Elijah backed off, continuously apologizing.

Elena didn't feel harmed, or angry. She grabbed a tissue and wrapped it around her finger.

"It's okay, I'm fine see. Just a little cut. You're not the one who cut me, the glass did." She tried to reassure him, because his face was suddenly washed over with guilt.

"Elijah, _really _it's okay." She insisted.

"_No, it's_ _not_ _Elena_. I almost lost control. _I should not have been so careless."_

_**Well yeah, you shouldn't have done that but…I didn't mind it. **_Elena secretly said to herself.

"I just need a little bit of first aid, upstairs bathroom or?"

"Down the hall." Elijah replied, stepping aside so she could leave the kitchen.

Elena gave him a sympathetic smile and left to tend to her sliced up finger.

_**What is wrong with me? How could I have done such a thing? It wasn't just blood lust that unleashed its power over me…it was something else. I saw desire in her eyes when I locked my eyes onto hers. She wanted me to continue, I swear I could feel it. But I had to stop, for so many reasons. Good God Elijah, get a hold of yourself! **_

His train of thought was interrupted by Elena's quick return.

"All patched up, _see_?" She waved her bandaged finger and smiled. Elena noticed that Elijah had swept up the broken glass. "Sorry again."

"_Elena" _His tone sounded irritated, but the truth was, he was more annoyed with _himself, _not Elena.

"It's just a cup, forget about it."

_**My God, she even looks beautiful when she pouts. **_Elijah sighed and forced himself to smile so she wouldn't feel bad, even though he was still mad at himself.

"Let's get out of here." He said, while grabbing his suit jacket and leaving the loft.

There was an awkward silence in the elevator; both were shocked, surprised and slightly turned on by their _very intimate encounter._

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_**THIS CHAPTER FEATURES: Steroline**_** :) and just a quick note on some character backgrounds in this chapter, Mason Lockwood is still alive! Damon never killed him, he skipped town in mid- season 2 and didn't return until beginning of season 3. Rebekah is having a bit of a romance with him. **

**Tyler and Bonnie have a really strong friendship because she helped a lot with magic during his transformations, creating a closely bonded relationship between witch and wolf.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10~ Her Departure and His Return<strong>

It was almost noon by the time Stefan and Caroline reached the airport. To Stefan's surprise, Caroline had kept her word and packed lightly, limiting herself to only one suitcase and one carry- on bag.

They got their boarding passes and made their way down an escalator to get to their gate.

"I'm sort of nervous."

Stefan heard Caroline say.

"Yeah? Are you afraid of flying?" He asked her.

"Not really, I guess it's just been a while since I flew internationally out of the country. _It's almost an 11 hour flight_."

"Well it's a good thing I compelled our way to first class." Stefan confessed.

Caroline's mouth hung open. "_Oh my God you did WHAT? Is that remnants of Ripper Stefan behavior or…"_

Stefan laughed; "You will thank me once you board the plane. It was kind of late to buy first class on short notice."

"So then what did you do exactly?" Caroline was curious.

"I compelled this couple to cancel their flight and go home while you were using the _ladies room._ That's the only way they would have given the spare seats to us."

Caroline didn't know whether to slap him on the back and say _**GOOD JOB!**_Or to frown and feel guilty.

She stopped walking and looked right at Stefan. He couldn't hide his smile, because he _knew _Caroline was trying to hide hers with a ridiculously failed attempt to show off a serious and stern expression. She finally laughed and gave in.

"You are just _a genius, know that?" _Caroline remarked, before turning to start walking again.

Stefan chuckled and then gently grabbed Caroline's arms. She had distracted him from what he wanted to say to her earlier. "_Wait." _He waited for her eyes to meet his. "_It's not too late to turn back now if you want Caroline._"

She scanned his face with her eyes, he was very sincere and it made her feel warm inside. She had missed the _caring _Stefan.

"Are you kidding me? It was hard enough convincing my mom! No way I'm going back now and miss out on our rescue mission." Caroline smiled and continued to walk to their gate. She turned back and looked at Stefan.

"Well? Are _YOU _coming or not?" She teased him.

Stefan smiled and caught up to her as they both walked to board their plane at the gate.

Just as Caroline's plane was taking off, a black Dodge pick- up truck pulled into town. He drove through Mystic Falls and found his way on Caroline's driveway. He parked his truck and soon found his way on Caroline's porch.

Sheriff Forbes was busy making a sandwich in her kitchen when she heard the doorbell. She abandoned her tuna sandwich and headed towards the front door of her home.

"_Tyler?_ Hi…"

"Hi Sheriff Forbes, is Caroline home?"

Tyler had been waiting for this moment for _months_ and he could hardly contain his excitement.

Caroline's mom frowned in disappointment. "_Oh Tyler_, she left about a couple hours a go."

Tyler's smile was still even and unwavering.

"_Oh okay_, is she with the girls? At the Grill?"

"She just left the country _today_…"

Tyler felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"_She left the country?"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry I thought she would tell you._"

Tyler looked confused.

"Elena left for England last week, we all kind of found out sort of 'spur of the moment' by her Aunt Jenna. And this morning Caroline was all hell bent on going and meeting Elena there. I called Jenna and confirmed everything. She said that Elena was staying with family in London and that she _did indeed_ invite Caroline to come along. I of course would have preferred my daughter to stay with me for the summer, but she's 18 now, and I can't hold her here against her will."

"She left for London?" Tyler was still in disbelief.

"I'm sure she would have stayed, had she known you would be back." Sherriff Forbes said sympathetically. She could see how much he cared for her daughter, it was written all over his face.

Tyler nodded. "Thanks for telling me. I better get going; mom still doesn't know I'm in town."

"It was nice to see you Tyler." Sherriff Forbes smiled and said farewell to the handsome young hybrid that had only recently broken _his sire bond._

* * *

><p>Damon handed Alaric a glass of bourbon before pouring himself a drink. Alaric had dropped by the boarding house not too long ago to check up on his vampire partner in crime.<p>

"How are things with Jenna?" Damon asked, he was bordering along the lines of complete intoxication.

"Couldn't be better, your compulsion took her confusion, panic attack and _**'oh my God, I'm such a horrible parent'**_ away. She completely freaked out the night Elena disappeared and wanted to call the Sheriff. Of course I had to stop her until you two got back in town. So, thanks for compelling her. It wouldn't do her any good trying to understand everything all over again.

"I seem to be the one that's _always _practicing my compulsion on people around here." Damon scowled and swigged back his glass of bourbon that was generously poured to the brim.

"Have you figured out where Elena is at least?" Alaric asked, taking a seat on the sofa across from the unlit fireplace.

"_Nnnnope." _Damon replied with dramatic emphasis. The alcohol was beginning to take its long lasting effect.

It wasn't long before they heard a loud knock at the door.

"That must be Bonnie." Alaric said. He had called her over prior to his arrival at the boarding house.

Damon opened the door and let her inside. "You were right, _witchy's here."_

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I have a _name _Damon."

He ignored her comment and resumed his early morning drinking.

"Hey Bonnie, any progress with Ida?" Alaric asked.

Bonnie took a deep breath and then looked at both of them, her face completely turned serious. "I think you two better sit down."

She explained from beginning to end about how Stefan received a call from Elena, and how they ended up finding Elena's location. She watched Damon's face twist into anger when she finally dropped the bomb on him and said that _Stefan is out of town with Caroline._

"_That bastard! He lied to me!"_ Damon grabbed his phone and started dialing Stefan's number.

"He's on a plane, he won't pick up." Bonnie tried to reason with him.

Damon heard Stefan's phone go straight to voice mail.

"_Please leave your message after the tone…"_

_BEEEEP_

"_Well played LITTLE BROTHER, how dare you decide who gets to play watch dog around here, clearly you assumed I would be the best candidate! Why the hell did you take Caroline with you? Are you insane! She's going to get herself killed! OHHHHH WAIIIIIIT...I get it…SAINT STEFAN GETS TO SAVE ELENA AND WIN HER HEART TWICE OVER…YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU! YOU JUST CAN'T FATHOM THE FACT THAT SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME!" _He was really in a drunken craze at the moment.

Alaric sighed and grabbed the phone away from Damon before he could do anymore damage. "_Alright that's enough." _He muttered to his intoxicated vampire buddy before taking Damon's phone to his ear.

"_Never mind him Stefan_, he's had too much to drink this morning. Just give us a call when you land. Talk soon" Alaric left him a message and hung up.

"You _really _need to cut back on the drinking." Bonnie said as she noticed all the empty bottles of alcohol on the ground, scattered around the fireplace.

Damon held his weight against the wall and raised his finger up in Bonnie's face.

"_Don't you starrrrt with meee witchy." _His speech was slurred.

"Alright Damon, that's enough. You look like hell, did you sleep last night?" Alaric asked.

"_When was last night?_" Damon was confusing himself.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I think we have our answer. You need to sleep it off man." Alaric was concerned.

"_But I…can't…I'm the town watch dog" _He leaned his arm onto Alaric's shoulder and whispered in a drunken stupor; "_Stefan told me so._"

"You're a _vampire _Damon, not a _dog_, don't get the two mixed up." Alaric winced, smelling the alcohol on Damon. He glanced over at Bonnie and said ;"rain check?"

She nodded and grabbed her bag before leaving the house.

Damon spontaneously started singing "George Michael's- _I'm never going to dance again" _followed by ridiculous dance moves that almost caused him to trip and fall.

Alaric couldn't help but laugh as he reached for his friend and swung Damon's arm over his shoulder to help him upstairs.

"_I'm never gonna dance again…guilty feet have gotttt no rhythm…"_

"_Somehow I doubt that_, and _WOW_, someone's out of tune. Easy there buddy, let's get you to bed."

_**It's going to be a loooooooong day, **_those were Alaric's last words before he left a very drunk and passed out Damon in his bed.

* * *

><p>When Tyler finally arrived at the Lockwood mansion, he noticed that two things had changed since he left; his mother had re landscaped the front garden and his uncle Mason was back.<p>

"_Ohhh, it's so good to have you back Ty_" Carol Lockwood hugged her son tightly. "I seriously thought I would have to end up renovating the whole mansion to keep myself busy."

Tyler laughed; "Yeah I noticed the front yard mom, looks nice." He was happy to be home.

Tyler pulled back from his mother's embrace and noticed a man step into the foyer.

"_Mason?"_

Mason Lockwood flashed a brilliant white pearly smile and welcomed his nephew home.

"_Dude when did you get back?_" Tyler gave his uncle a pound hug and placed his duffel bag down on the ground.

"I got in last month; your mom's been nice enough to let me stay here."

Carol smiled warmly at Mason. "Well he's been an amazing help around the house. Ever since you went away, Mason has _pretty much _been the man of the house."

"How long are you staying? Please don't tell me you're leaving today too…" Tyler hoped for the best.

"_Too? _Who was the first one that left today? And no I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I'm here for the entire summer." Mason replied.

"Long story." Tyler said.

"Well maybe we can talk about it over lunch, you up for some burgers at the Grill? It's on me." Mason offered. He really _had _missed his nephew and felt bad for having to lie to him so much because of Katherine's manipulation.

"Honestly, _yeah_…I'm starving."

"You two don't stay out _too late._" Carol said like any good mother would.

* * *

><p>Tyler didn't know whether to be happy for Mason or to feel sorry for him, because what he just witnessed was enough to make him want to tell his uncle to run the other way and never come back to Mystic Falls.<p>

Rebekah had been waiting for Mason at the grill and had seen him walk in with Tyler. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend's neck, planting a huge kiss on his lips. Tyler was a bit of a short notice surprise, because Rebekah had not been expecting him.

"_Tyler, so nice to have you back._" There was nothing but sarcasm in Rebekah's voice. To her, he was nothing but a poor puppet his brother played with whenever he got bored.

"_You two are dating now?" _It almost sounded like he was disgusted.

Mason wrapped his arm around Rebekah's waist and kissed her cheek.

"_Yeah" _Mason admitted;_ "Once THIS one FINALLY admitted that she has feelings for me. _You know how we are, ladies can't resist the _Lockwood charm_." He smiled proudly and winked at Tyler.

"_Excuse me! But it was totally the other way around!_" Rebekah said in her sexy British accent that drove Mason crazy. She playfully bit into his neck and slid her hand up his tight blue v neck t shirt.

"_Bekah! Not here!" _ Mason chuckled, pulling her hand away.

Tyler felt like he had just returned to another alternate reality; one that he didn't like very much. First he finds out that the girl that he loves is not just out of town but _out of the country_ and next he discovers that his one and only favorite uncle, is dating the little sister of the _Hybrid Dictator. _Tyler wasn't the only one who had drastically changed.

Still, he remained polite for Mason's sake. As soon as they went home, he would make sure to warn his uncle. He didn't want Mason to get played again like he did with Katherine.

They sat down at a table and ordered some food. They talked about their plans for the summer and Tyler's football scholarship. It was rather boring for Tyler. It wasn't until he noticed Bonnie sitting across the room, that he decided to excuse himself for a moment and go say hi to her.

Bonnie was eating a Caesar salad and texting Ida, when she noticed someone standing next to her table. Her face lit up.

"_Tyler!"_ She got up out of her seat with a big smile on her face, and wrapped her tiny arms around his muscular shoulders.

"_Nice to know you're glad to see me._" Tyler said as he chuckled and squeezed Bonnie tight in his arms.

She gently pulled away and smiled wide. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you, we've all been missing you so much, especially Caroline."

Tyler frowned a bit, and Bonnie caught on to it.

"You went to her house didn't you?"

"_Yeah…_Her mom said she's in London with Elena." He sounded like he almost didn't believe it and needed to hear it from Bonnie to accept it.

Bonnie looked uneasy, she was about to tell Tyler the truth when she saw Rebekah sitting with Mason in the distance.

"_Umm, yeah listen, _call me when you get home, or just drop by. I'll tell you all about it."

Tyler arched an eye eyebrow at her suspiciously. "…_Kay_.." he paused before adding; "And did _you know about these two?"_ He tilted his head to the side, motioning towards Mason and Rebekah.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, not surprised at all. "Yeah, they've made it no secret. Damon tried warning Mason, but well…you know how those two are, they never get along." Bonnie sighed.

"_I see…" _Tyler replied.

"_TYLER! YOU BETTER GET BACK BEFORE I DEVOUR YOUR BURGER_!" Mason hollered over the busy crowd.

"I got to go." Tyler said, feeling half disappointed because he wanted to talk with Bonnie more. "I'll call you." He said goodbye to her and returned to where Mason and Rebekah were sat at.

* * *

><p>The entire trunk of Elijah's car was full of clothing and shoe bags once they had finished Elena's shopping. She had actually enjoyed herself and yet again, Elena got to see another side of Elijah's personality that she really admired; <em>his generosity. <em>

They arrived home around dinner time and he helped her drag all her bags inside her room.

"_I really can't thank you enough._" Elena said, as she dropped her shopping bags on her bed.

Elijah followed behind her and placed the remaining bags he had carried in on her bed as well.

"It's crucial to feel comfortable in the clothing you wear; otherwise it effects your day and the way you present yourself to others." He took a step closer to Elena and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "_Even though you look absolutely ravishing in the few dresses I've had viewing pleasure to see you in, _one must respect another's sense of style…and I apologize on my brother's behalf for imposing his idealistic expectations of how a _woman should dress_ on you."

Elena felt herself blush. This vampire was just so different from the rest of his siblings; it was hard to believe that they were related. Elijah wasn't cold like Klaus, but gentle, warm, generous, kind, considerate to her feelings. She felt her stomach tighten when he flashed a charismatic smile.

"I have a surprise for you."

Elena watched Elijah pull out a white bag that he had placed inside of another shopping bag that belonged to her.

"I remember you said you wished that you could take pictures and so I thought…this would be very useful."

Elena opened the bag and peered inside. It was a brand new professional, photographer's camera.

"_Elijah…oh my god, you really didn't have to._"

He watched her face light up and couldn't help but smile, because that's exactly the reaction he wanted to see on her pretty little face.

"I know I didn't _have to" _Elijah closed the remaining gap between them and caressed Elena's face with the back of his hand; "But, _I wanted to._" His tone was low, soft and seductive. Something was happening between them and they weren't even aware of _what exactly that it was. _

Elena shivered in place as she felt that magnetic pull that Elijah so attracted. Whenever he was close to her, it was becoming a bit of a problem because she didn't trust her body to refrain from impulsive desires that were buried deep within her subconscious mind…the _little voice inside her head that whispered; __**"I'm indescribably and without logical, sensible reason, ATTRACTED to you Elijah…"**_

"I love it, thank you." She said politely and placed the camera back inside the box, breaking the connection that was forming while they were staring at each other.

"_My pleasure krasivaya princesa" _

Elena blushed again, trying to avoid Elijah's eyes.

"Are you going to get changed so we can head out for dinner?" He asked her.

"_Actually, _I was thinking we could dine in tonight. The fridge is stocked, I want to cook, _AND _I want you to eat with me. I promise it will be more than edible, I'm quite confident in my culinary skills." Elena boasted, hoping that he would say yes.

Elijah chuckled lightly and said; "Well, we shall just have to _put it to the test_."

TO BE CONTINUED

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I was a huge fan of Mason Lockwood on the show and was so disappointed when they killed his character off, because I saw a lot of room for potential to mix his character into major plots, but oh well, in my story he's alive and kicking :D please feel free to give me your thoughts on Rebekah and Mason paring, I really do feel like I could make some magic happen between them, if given the proper time and opportunity. Love yall! **

**Next chapter will be published: April 13, 2012**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11 is finally published yay! Sorry everyone for the delay, I was struggling with this chapter. It took very LONG to edit it, because it needed lots of work. I wanted to dedicate this entire chapter to Elijah and Elena and so I needed some inspiration to write it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I try my best to proof read through it; it's very time consuming I must say. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**A very intimate encounter takes place, as the curtain that is safely hiding Elijah and Elena's hidden attraction begins to fall…**

**Warning: There is some very short and brief LEMON in this chapter.**

**There is a song that I listed in this chapter**

_**A Perfect Circle: Wicked Game**_**: As soon as I heard this song, I knew it would be the "ANTHEM" of my series, and perfectly describes the relationship turbulence attraction between Elijah and Elena, as well as other characters. So please check it out! It's a wicked song ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11~ A Modern Romeo <strong>

"That smells delicious." Elijah said, as he walked into the modern kitchen of his New York loft.

Elena was busy standing by the stove, stirring a wooden spoon into a steaming pot.

"The sauce is just about done." She casually replied.

Elijah was leaning against a green marble stone counter that was only a foot away from where Elena was standing. He narrowed his eyes a bit and watched her furtively.

Elena pulled out a drawer and grabbed a spoon before dipping it inside of the red pasta sauce. She gently blew the steam away from the spoon and then tasted her concoction of crushed tomatoes, herbs, spices and ricotta cheese.

"It's perfect." She said, as she placed the spoon inside the sink. When she returned back to the stove, she noticed Elijah smiling and chuckling quietly to himself.

"_What?...Why are you looking at me like that?" _Elena felt a little uneasy.

"You've just got a little bit of-" Elijah saw that some of the remaining red pasta sauce was still on the corner of Elena's mouth. He smiled in amusement and reached out to wipe away the sauce with his thumb.

Elena didn't see that coming. She felt a little embarrassed as she watched Elijah erotically sweep the tip of his tongue over his thumb while closing his mouth over it to gently suck on the spicy tomato sauce, all the while staring at Elena with dark, seductive and penetrating eyes.

She felt her heart flutter and pound in her chest.

"Taste's _divine_…" Elijah said in a hushed, husky tone.

Elena tried to hide the attraction she was feeling, she never knew that having someone wipe a stain from your mouth could be so arousing, what he did was just so…_suggestively_ sexual.

"You should sit down, dinner's just about ready." She forced herself back to reality, feeling enthralled by Elijah's hypnotic eyes.

Elijah half smiled and obeyed. Elena had already set the dining table with silver cutlery and crystal wine glasses. There was a basket of fresh garlic bread on the golden, silk table cloth. He stood and watched Elena finish plating their dishes as she turned and walked out of the kitchen. The pasta was steaming off the white, square plates, she had sprinkled some parmesan cheese and garnished with some basil leafs on the side.

Elijah pulled out Elena's chair like a gentleman and sat down shortly afterwards.

Elena thanked him and sat down.

"The presentation looks lovely Elena." Elijah pleasantly said, and it really was. They ate dinner while he shared some stories about his travels to Italy and all the different types of Italian dishes he was fortunate enough to have tried.

"Sea food is quite popular in Italian cuisine." Elijah said, taking a sip of his red wine.

"Not to mention a lot of _wine_." Elena emphasized.

"Ah yes, given the total consumption of cholesterol and carbohydrates; _wine does wonders for the arteries._" He said in response.

"So I've heard, _Mr. Blood expert._" She teasingly smiled at him and handed Elijah her empty wine glass so that he could re fill it.

Dinner talk was pleasant and relaxing. Elijah had thoroughly enjoyed Elena's impressive pasta and meat sauce and vigorously commended her on her culinary skills. He helped her clean up with the dishes before they strolled into the living room. Elijah dimmed the ceiling lights and rolled up his shirt sleeves before walking over to the mini bar and grabbing a bottle of red wine. He filled up Elena's glass first and walked over to the stereo where she was busy going through his album collection of music.

"_Oh my god_, A Perfect Circle? You listen to them too?" Elena's voice was full of astonishment and excitement, because she always wanted to own their covers album.

"I may be a man from a different time and different world, but as the times seemed to have changed, so did my _penchant_ for contemporary music. A classical man must _only _listen to_ classical music_…was that your conclusion about me _Elena, _or an educated guess?" Elijah flashed a subtle crooked smile. He was sat on the long, white modern sofa that was right across the large glass window. The city lights were gleaming and reflecting inside of the room, making the ambience more romantic.

"I didn't make any assumptions" she laughed a bit; "Do you mind?" Elena asked before opening the CD case.

"Not at all." Elijah replied and sipped on some wine.

She opened up the CD case and popped the silver disk inside the stereo. Elena swiftly skipped through the tracks and stopped at the one she wanted to listen to.

"_I love this song_." She turned around and faced Elijah.

**SONG ON STEREO: A PERFECT CIRCLE- WICKED GAME**

.com/watch?v=UF8Cs2gqXfk

Elena was feeling incredibly tipsy and she had only downed two full wine glasses. It was hitting her like a train. Wine has a tendency of doing that, the intoxication creeps up on you gradually. She slowly started swaying her hips side to side to the music, letting the beat of the drums carry her away as she closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head, moving her body like a snake.

Elijah sat back and watched her with hungry eyes. Everything about Elena was seductive and bordering along the lines of sexual in that moment. His dark eyes cascaded over her curvy, slender body as visions of wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close into him, flashed before his eyes.

Elena took another sip of her wine, gulping it all down before placing the glass down on the circular, glass coffee table. The room was almost spinning, but she didn't care because she was absolutely buzzing and loved it. She felt the music vibrate through her body as she seductively danced in front of Elijah. Elena didn't even notice the straps of her dress slip off her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her silky brown hair, still keeping her eyes shut, feeling safe from Elijah's penetrating stare. He didn't take his eyes off her for a second. Elijah loosened his tie and took it off, then spread his arms over the edge of the sofa.

The song played on, pulling both vampire and girl into a seductive alternate reality that neither could resist nor ignore.

Elena grabbed her wine glass and walked over to Elijah. She wanted some more of that tasty red wine.

He grabbed the bottle and poured just a little more wine into Elena's glass. She was clearly well on the road to intoxication.

"_Last glass."_

"_I LOVE this stuff! What year was it again_?"

But before Elijah could answer, Elena's glass tipped out of her hand and the maroon colored liquid poured all over his shirt. She had been standing with her glass lowered so that it was level with Elijah's arm, but Elena had clearly been struggling with her balance. Eventually the dizziness got the best of her.

Elena gasped and steadied herself on the sofa. "_Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry!"_ She quickly scrambled to get some tissues out of the tissue box resting on table, but the wine stain had already formed into blotches of faded red and purple.

Elijah began to unbutton his shirt. "It's quite alright, no harm done. I have plenty of these."

Elena watched him undress and remove the stained shirt. It had occurred to her then that she had never seen Elijah in a white vest top before. She vaguely remembered him with his shirt off when he had come to rescue her from a fluke fever and nightmares back at Klaus's mansion. But the dreams that night made the entire night seem like a dream itself.

"Oh god, your undershirt got stained too, _I'm really sorry_." Elena tried dabbing at the stain, but her efforts were wasted.

"Please don't trouble yourself Elena." Elijah's voice was calm. He stood up and grabbed the wine bottle and glasses as Elena slowly watched him walk back to the mini bar in the corner of the room.

She stood up and turned off the stereo.

"Is the party over so soon?" Elijah returned and was still wearing the stained white vest top undershirt.

Elena still couldn't get over the fact that he wasn't flawlessly dressed in his usual formal attire. She ran her finger fingers along piano keys and rested her arm on Elijah's grand piano.

"Play something for me?"

**SONG THAT ELIJAH'S PLAYING**

**Armin van Buuren - Burned With Desire (Piano-Version by SYQ)**

**.com/watch?v=QB-VWwfXCPU (song is on y o u t u b e )**

He couldn't help but smile as he walked over towards her. Elena slipped her sandals off and sat on top of the piano, careful to lay back on it lightly.

Elijah couldn't believe the beauty laying on his piano in front of him. He drew in a deep breath and seated himself in front of Elena. His hands slowly hovered above the piano keys as he glanced up at her. She was a work of art.

Elena was staring at the ceiling, but slowly turned her head as soon as she saw Elijah sit down. Her beautiful brown hair was sprawled out on the polished black piano and she had crossed her left leg over her right, causing her dress to hike up a bit, and show a hint of the skin on her thigh.

"_Play me something Elijah_."

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and swore he could almost see flecks of gold in them. She managed to steal a smile out of him as he began to play a melody that seemed so familiar and nostalgic to Elena. She closed her eyes and felt the rhythmic harmonies flow through her soul, dance in her veins and escape through heart, before warming her to the core. Elena's mind flooded with overwhelming images of _everything _that had happened to her the past year and a half. She felt herself get a bit teary eyed but swiftly pushed those emotions back behind her exhausted heart.

"_But you left me in the rain_…" Elena sang softly. _"When you touch my face…when you call my name…"_

Elijah was moved by Elena's beautiful singing voice. He was almost positive she never would have sung for him if she were sober. He was mesmerized by her and watched in admiration as she softly sang the lyrics of the song he was playing for her.

"_You played your part so well….a modern Romeoooo….You came on cupid's wings, and then you flew away…_" Elena hummed along with the melody and turned to her side so she could rest her head on her arm that was stretched out on the piano. The city lights made a beautiful canvased background behind Elijah. He felt such pure joy in his heart; she was making him feel things he thought he would never feel again, never in this degree.

"_For all the times a look said all you had to say…" _

Elijah couldn't help but secretly wish that Elena was singing the song to _him_. The lyrics were so deep and beautiful; he listened to her melodic humming and delayed the ending of the song for as long as he could before he played the last echoing notes that vibrated through the piano and into the quiet atmosphere of the room.

Elena's eyes fell soft on Elijah's face as he withdrew his hands from the piano keys.

"That was…so _beautiful_. I absolutely love that song. How did you know?" She was drunk and definitely looked drunk. The cabernet sauvignon had completely relaxed every muscle in her body.

Elijah chuckled low. "I was not aware it was one of your favorites." He folded his arms against his chest and just smiled at her softly.

"I _wish_ I could play…"She dropped her right arm down and brushed her fingers along the piano keys. Elijah reached out and grabbed Elena's hand in reaction.

She felt her entire body tingle at his touch. The physical contact just felt so good. The song that he had played was still echoing in Elena's ears as she continued to hum it, not caring at all that she would be completely embarrassed about it the next day.

Elijah gently ran his fingers along hers and glanced up at Elena who soon met his eyes.

"You have the most perfect fingers, they are long and slender; it's a shame…you would make a wonderful pianist, I am certain of this. Your hands…" Elijah paused briefly and then said; "they're _beautiful_."

Elena blushed. The way that he was looking at her was completely melting her inside. He slowly leaned in and took Elena's hand to his lips, gently placing a tender kiss on the surface of her skin, all the while staring deeply into her sleepy brown eyes.

Elena smiled wide and giggled at the thought that took form in her pretty little head.

"_Are you my modern day Romeo_?"

Elijah chuckled and shook his head a bit. "I think I am _far from any Shakespearian Romeo." _

Elena giggled and sat up, resting her palm down on the piano next to her.

"But you're just _soooo_ charming and gentlemanlike, how can you _NOT_ be a modern day Romeo?"

Elijah smiled and watched her stretch out her arms, but because Elena was drunk, she had completely lost her motor skills, and so she leaned too much towards the edge of the piano and was about to fall straight over the piano keys, but Elijah caught her in time. He had quick reflexes, and immediately stood up and prevented her fall, catching her weight in his arms.

"_I got you." _Elijah whispered.

Elena's heart was pounding; she had no idea how she ended up cradled in Elijah's arms within a matter of seconds. His cologne was driving her senses wild. She reluctantly met his eyes, abandoning all resistance. He was too handsome for his own good. Everything about Elijah was attractive and she couldn't help but feel intensely attracted to him. Her breath almost quivered as she tried to speak.

"Teach me how to play."

Elijah smiled and slowly lowered his weight back down on the rectangular leather piano seat. There was enough room for him to sit and place Elena next to him, but he noticed that she didn't maneuver herself out of his lap, instead she sat right on his lap and placed her fingers on the piano keys.

He tried to remain in control of himself, because he felt a strong desire for her that was becoming difficult to tame when she was so close to him.

"How do I place my fingers on the keys?" She asked him.

"Like this-" Elijah traced his hands along Elena's smooth, slender arms and allowed his finger tips to find hers. He slowly tilted his head so that he could see where her hands were and gently spread her fingers over some keys. He matched the position of her fingers, and helped her press down on the keys while his fingers were in direct contact with hers, and Elena's fingers in direct contact with the piano keys.

"That's C major." He slowly shifted her hand further down the piano. "That's B Major"

Elena seemed to be enjoying herself while Elijah taught her all the major scales.

"Now you try." He removed his hands off of hers, and allowed Elena to explore the piano keys on her own.

"I'm not sure if I can remember everything you just taught me, given my slightly _incapacitated_ _condition_." She giggled and played some notes. Her voice was completely relaxed and there was no tension or strain in her tone. The effects of the alcohol were working like a charm.

"Give it a try, you might surprise yourself." Elijah encouraged her. It was like instinct, when he withdrew his hands, he didn't place them down next to his sides. Instead, he placed them around Elena's waist.

Her entire body felt electric and sensitive to his touch. She welcomed his hands around her waist and concentrated on the keys in front of her.

"So that's a C…"

"Correct, C Major." Elijah added. He removed his right hand from her side and carefully guided the fallen strap of Elena's dress over her shoulder. She trembled at his touch. Her shoulders were her sensitive spot.

_**Stefan**_…His name suddenly popped into Elena's head out of nowhere.

_**He doesn't care anymore! Get over it!**_ Elena screamed at herself. She soon stopped playing and slowly twisted her body towards Elijah. He watched her eyes and heard her pounding heart thudding inside of her chest. His hunger was mixed with his desire and attraction he felt towards Elena. Elijah automatically spread his legs a bit, allowing Elena's bottom to hit the surface of the piano seat; she was now sitting in front of him with her face inches away from Elijah's. She tried to read his eyes, but it was a difficult challenge, they were secretive and mysterious. The same strap that had fallen off her shoulder had fallen down again, and Elijah brushed his fingertips quickly up Elena's arm to fix the strap in place. She glanced at his hand and then locked eyes onto his. Elijah still hadn't released his grasp around her strap; he kept his hand still for a moment, desperately trying to decipher her silent exchanges.

Feeling confident, Elijah _slowly _brushed his fingertips _down _Elena's arm. He watched her tremble faintly, as goose bumps took form on her arm. She closed her eyes and took pleasure in his touch. Elena opened her eyes and discovered that she leaned her head in just a little closer to Elijah's. If she didn't look away now she would most definitely give in and meet his waiting lips.

She quickly turned her head and twisted her body, so that she was staring back down at the piano keys and not at Elijah's heart stopping, handsome features. Everything about him was just so perfect, his amazing thick brown hair that was _always styled_, his seductive brown eyes, charismatic smile, that perfect square jaw and the little dimple in his chin, were all small details that completely made this vampire incredibly _alluring _in every way.

She drew in a deep breath and began to play a piano chord that she did not remember.

Elijah knew that if he possessed a beating heart in his chest, it would be pounding just as hard as Elena's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to his body. Her heart rate increased as she felt Elijah's breath on her bare back, edging closer to her shoulder. His self-control was vacating the premises as he leaned in and softly placed a kiss on Elena's shoulder

Elena stiffened and tensed up as soon as she felt Elijah's cool lips meet in contact with her exposed skin. The sound of his lips kissing her shoulder turned her on even more. She was instantly aroused and prayed that he would keep his lips on her shoulder for as long as possible before having to pull back.

Elijah caressed her arms softly and ever so gently before he leaned back to moistened his lips. Her skin tasted so sweet. He could only _imagine _how sweet her blood tasted. The over powering thought made Elijah dizzy with lust and hunger.

Elena's entire body was on fire, it was partly due to the effect of the wine and the way he was touching and caressing her.

_**I want this…I want this…**_Elena kept repeating in her head. She slowly leaned back into Elijah's chest and rested her neck on his shoulder.

"_I…am sooo smashed._" She said with a laugh and rubbed her forehead.

"I noticed." Elijah replied with a gentle smile. He was enjoying the intimacy of holding her so close. "Perhaps it's time you retire to bed _Elena_."

She smiled and looked at Elijah with adoration in her eyes. "_Mmmm I LOVE the way you say my name, it's so sexy with that accent of yours." _

Elijah's smile widened. He had never seen Elena drunk, but he was covertly enjoying it. She really loosened up from her usual, tightly wound up self.

"Is that so?" Elijah smoothly said, as he stared at her curiously.

Elena turned her head more so that she was looking straight up at him. If she leaned her head in _just _a bit more, her lips would be on direct contact with his neck. But she stopped herself. Elijah's arms were wrapped around Elena's stomach, his desire to kiss her was begging his mind to surrender to impulse and abandon self-control and logical thinking.

Her lips looked sweet and sultry, and she was staring at Elijah with seductive eyes that were almost _daring_ him to close the space between them and press his lips onto hers, igniting the flames of a passionate kiss.

Elena closed her eyes for a second and felt Elijah's hand move down her stomach, down her thigh and reach up her dress. His hand felt smooth as it brushed up her inner thigh. Elena's breathing quivered as she opened her thighs more, allowing his finger tips to find her hot spot. She felt his lips on her throat, kissing and sucking gently while her panties were being pushed to the side. She let out a soft moan as soon as she felt Elijah's fingers slide up deep inside of her sex. He slowly massaged her clit with his thumb and fingered her, gradually speeding up. Elena felt herself reaching an indescribable state of ecstasy as she approached her climax and felt Elijah's shallow breaths against her throat, while he kissed her with an inferno of unleashed passion.

"_Elena…"_

Her eyes quickly fluttered open. She was still in Elijah's arms sitting on the piano, but the x rated scenario was completely in her head…and it had been in Elijah's mind as well. But little did either of them know that they were both seeing the exact same detailed images. Elijah had not _forced or _manipulated those images into Elena's mind. They were his own undisclosed fantasies that he kept secret inside his head…something was happening between them, a connection that both were not aware of.

Elena's heart was beating erratically. She was still very much affected by the sexual fantasies that appeared before her.

"_Um…did I just fall asleep?"_

"Yes, I wanted to carry you to bed, but you kept mumbling my name."

Elena felt her face flush with heat and embarrassment.

"_Oh_, uh…I was dreaming." She lied; dream state only manifests during REM. Elena knew it was a bad lie. But she could hardly make sense of the situation herself. She suddenly stood up and gripped her head. The room was spinning. Elijah stood up and helped Elena balance her weight.

"_I'm sorry…just so tired all of a…sudden_."

"Let me help you to bed." Elijah offered. He felt a little guilty for allowing her to drink so much. It had completely slipped his mind that two glasses of wine would already be enough to give her a buzz.

"_No, no I'm fine I got it…really._" Elena's speech was slurred. She let go of the piano and began struggled to walk straight. It wasn't long before Elijah was at her side again.

"_Elena, _you are walking in _circles, _allow me to help you upstairs."

She finally surrendered and wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck. He gently lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of the living room.

"_I feel like I'm going to fall…" _Elena said in drunken stupor.

"You are safe in my arms Elena. Iwould never let you fall." His voice was low and carried a soft, warm undertone. Elijah finally reached Elena's bedroom and carefully placed her down on her bed. He helped her get under the covers, knowing that she is too _drunk_ to even bother changing out of her dress. Elijah was about turn and leave, when Elena grabbed his arm.

"_Elijah…"_

He turned and looked at her, showing a hint of a smile that held a subtlety of warmth.

"Yes, _Elena?_"

"_I won't forget when I wake up." _

He stared at her intently for a moment and said; "_I know._" Elijah left her with a smile and stopped at her bedroom door to switch off the light.

TO BE CONTINUED:

**A/N: feel free to leave me reviews and give me your feedback, always appreciate it and motivates me to continue writing. : ) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Steroline scene in this chapter for my Steroline fans! =)**

"_**Keep telling yourself that Stefan… continue lying to yourself…see where that will take you. You can't deny what you feel. You are guilt tripping yourself, because MORAL Stefan would never leave LOYAL, LOVING Elena…well news flash Ripper, she's slipping away from you all on her own. There's no need for guilt when she pines after your brother. **_And then the voice silenced itself."

"Elena was about to go back down stairs when she heard the shower head running.

_**Elijah's in the shower.**_ She thought, as her mind began to calculate and devise a plan."

**Chapter 12~ So Close, Yet So Far**

"Elena…Elena listen to me, where are you?...look, Caroline and I are going to hop on the next flight out of here first thing tomorrow. I just need you to tell me what city…_Vienna_? Okay, call me if anything changes please…Elena? _Elena can you hear me?" _Stefan paced around his hotel suite and hung up. His face looked distressed and tired.

"Stefan, what did she say?" Caroline stood up from the brown leather arm chair she was sat in.

"They moved her, she's in Austria." He quickly pulled out his laptop and sat at the table across from Caroline. "I'm going to book our flights. We have to get out of here _asap _before they move her again."

Caroline looked worried. It had only been a day since they landed and she was so confident that they would have found Elena, but for some reason that didn't end up happening.

"Do you think Klaus knows we're hot on Elena's trail?" She asked.

Stefan pulled out his credit card and paid for their tickets online.

"Let's hope not. I would have asked Elena more questions, but either the line cut off, or they confiscated the phone. Either way, we're lucky she was able to call us. Otherwise we would have nothing but a dead end." Stefan sighed and glanced up at Caroline who was now standing beside him.

"We fly out of here 9 am tomorrow."

She nodded and folded her arms against her chest. Venice was absolutely beautiful from whatever little of it Caroline did manage to see. Their hotel was gorgeous and had very scenic landscape. She felt a little disappointed that she couldn't see more of Italy, but Caroline knew she had to keep her head in the game and focus on saving her friend. Her thoughts were soon disrupted by hunger.

"Have you fed yet?" She asked.

Stefan stood up and walked over to their mini refrigerator. He pulled out two blood bags and handed one to Caroline.

"No not yet, but I stopped by the local hospital earlier. It wasn't hard compelling the nurses."

"They understand English?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and laughed abit. "I can speak _Italian _Caroline."

She smirked at him and opened the blood bag to pour it inside of her cup. "_Thank God, you're a life saver Stefan. I was seriously craving this stuff-really didn't want to settle for bunnies tonight. Do they have bunnies in Italy?"_

Stefan chuckled a bit and sipped back on the blood bag. "This isn't _Antarctica_ Caroline."

"I hope we get to her in time." Caroline opened the double doors of their suite and walked out onto the terrace. She could hear the ocean in the distance, the sound of the waves were so soothing and relaxing. Their hotel was on a beautiful beach that was supposed to be close to Elena's location.

Stefan followed behind Caroline and soon stood next to her. "Klaus won't win. I won't let him."

Caroline turned her face and looked intently at Stefan. "You really love her don't you? Even after hurting her so much, I mean I can understand why you had to…but" She couldn't find the right words to continue.

"I owe it to Elena." Stefan interjected. "Even though there is a _huge _chance that she's in love with my brother…she loved me and never asked for any of this. I'm fully aware that I might not be what she deserves and needs, but she deserves to have a life, she deserves to choose…and she didn't _choose _this." Stefan felt a sharp pain in his heart as he admitted his fears.

Caroline stood and looked at her best friend in awe and admiration. Stefan was so selfless, even though she had seen his darkest side; the _light _inside of him overpowered the darkness. She could tell that he was in agony over the entire situation, facing the truth that he could very possibly lose her. Caroline reached out and touched Stefan's arm in comfort.

"I'm Elena's best friend, but she would be a _damn fool _to leave you Stefan…_a damn fool."_ She repeated with more emphasis.

Stefan fixed his gaze onto Caroline's warm blue eyes and smiled a bit. It was kind of her to sympathize.

"Thanks for stroking my male ego."

Caroline smiled and laughed a bit. "Come here-"She wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and pulled him in close to her body for a long lingering hug. The smell of his cologne was very welcoming to her senses. Caroline closed her eyes and breathed him in.

"_You're my best friend too Stefan, and no matter what happens…I'm here for you_." It was almost a whisper.

Stefan surrendered to Caroline's warm embrace and finally wrapped his arms around her waist. He wasn't sure why it took him so long to return the hug, but being around Caroline so close…felt wrong.

_**Why does it feel wrong though? **_Stefan questioned himself in silence.

_**It's wrong because you have feelings for her! **_His conscience hollered back.

_**No, I don't. **_Stefan argued with himself.

_**Uh, yes you do, when are you going to admit it buddy? Ever since Caroline turned, things with you and Elena have never been the same. Can't you even notice it? All those months you spent training her, spending more time with Caroline and less time with Elena. You basically handed her over to you brother, and it didn't matter to you because you're in love with Caroline. You have been for the longest time! Elena has been your safe place, but she's not your true love. Face. The. Truth. Stefan.**_

He suddenly pulled back from Caroline's comforting hug and took a step back. "We should get inside and pack."

Caroline didn't want to let go of Stefan for some reason. His body just felt so perfect. She wondered if she had ever gotten over her little "school girl crush" on him. "Yeah, you're right. Right behind you-"

_**I'm in love with Elena, not Caroline! **_Stefan was pretty much scolding himself now, as he packed his things into his suitcase.

_**Keep telling yourself that Stefan… continue lying to yourself…see where that will take you. You can't deny what you feel. You are guilt tripping yourself, because MORAL Stefan would never leave LOYAL, LOVING Elena…well news flash Ripper, she's slipping away from you all on her own. There's no need for guilt when she pines after your brother. **_And then the voice silenced itself. Stefan kept stealing glances at Caroline while they both packed their belongings. They were sharing a double bed suite and he was almost wishing that they each had their own rooms instead.

~oOo~

"_Very convincing acting chops…I'd hand you an Oscar, but I compelled you to be like Elena, so it doesn't count." _Klaus smirked at Katherine as he stood up from his chair.

"When are you going to let me go? I'm doing everything you say! Stefan bought it! He thinks Elena is in Austria now"

Klaus hung around in the apartment he had compelled Katherine to stay in, and handed her some blood bags.

"Don't intend to cut you loose _sweetheart_, those will hold you for a few days." He walked over to the apartment door and swung it open.

"You're doing _EVERYTHING _that I say, because I compel you to. We both know your loyalties lie with _no one Katerina." _Klaus's voice was cold and his eyes freezing to the bone, as he stared Katherine down with one last glance, before disappearing out the door.

~oOo~

Elijah and Elena had been all over New York the entire afternoon, going from museum to museum, and this time Elena remember to bring the camera Elijah had bought as a generous gift. All the artwork and historic artifacts she saw were just so impressive. She held onto the hope that she would soon show her family and friends all the beautiful photos she had taken and this nightmare wouldn't become so much of a nightmare anymore. Being with Elijah didn't _feel _like a nightmare, knowing that Klaus was alive, _made her life a nightmare._

Breakfast wasn't awkward, Vera had come over to cook and clean up and so there was no opportunity to discuss last night's events and Elena was thankful for that. She felt a little uneasy being alone with Elijah, because she feared he would want to talk about what happened last night, but surprisingly enough…he didn't. Elijah didn't hint or tease her about anything that happened between them the night before. Elena's memory did not fail her, she remembered everything that was said, and every _kiss, touch and caress _that she thoroughly enjoyed, but she was more than prepared to deny remembering any of it just in caseElijah _did _make it a topic of conversation. She felt a pang of guilt, because she remembered telling Elijah that she would remember;

_**Elijah…I won't forget. **_The words echoed in her mind all day. He made her feel completely comfortable around him, as if there was some sort of unspoken understanding and Elena was grateful for that, she secretly hoped that Klaus wouldn't be paying them a visit any time soon.

It was around noon time when they finally left the _Adagio Art Gallery _downtown. Elijah was sporting a sharp dark navy blue suit, followed by a crisp white shirt and a blue pastel colored tie that was solid print. Elena had been wearing a short, white summer skirt, silver flip flops and a baby blue vest top that showed off her beautifully structured arms and shoulders. She accessorized with some silver hoop earrings and a black leather handbag.

"Vera is expecting us for lunch, but it would be a shame to waste our time indoors when the city is lucky enough to have more bearable temperatures today. I was entertaining the idea of eating out on a restaurant patio; I know this great place downtown-" Elijah started dialing home to cancel on Vera and before he could finish his sentence with Elena, Vera picked up.

"_Halo?"_

"_Vera, _it's Elijah."

"_Da Mr. Handsome" _She said "yes" in her native tongue. "_Vera can recognize your voice anywhere." _The red haired middle aged woman heartily laughed out loud over the phone.

Elijah smiled and appreciated her sense of humor; "I'm just calling to let you know that we will not be coming home for lunch today. Plans have changed."

"_VAT? You joke right! All day I slave in kitchen for you making-" _And then she started to speak in a foreign dialogue unknown to Elena, followed by Russian curse words.

Elijah held the phone away from his ears and stared at Elena with a look of amusement.

"Elijah, it's okay. Tell her we'll be there. She's right. It would be rude to eat out when she's cooked for us already." Elena insisted.

Elijah sighed and tried to reason with the hot headed Russian woman he had hired.  
>"<em>Vera, VERA! Listen to me, we're coming home. It's just such a beautiful day outside, I did not want to sit indoors, but we're on our way." <em>And then he clicked his phone before he shoved it into his pocket.

"Well…._that went well._" Elijah said with sarcasm as he opened Elena's passenger door.

~oOo~

As soon as Elena stepped inside of the front entrance of the loft, she was greeted by Vera, who was holding a large picnic basket. She handed the basket to Elena and smiled gingerly at Elijah. Vera's hair was tied in a high bun on her head, with a few loose strands falling from the sides and she was wearing the same purple apron Elena had seen her in before.

"See! Vera make picnic for you." She winked at Elijah and smiled at Elena. "Now out! Out!" She ordered them both in a thick Russian accent.

Elena was about to say something, but felt her body being turned around with gentle force. Elijah chuckled and thanked Vera for the surprise.

Elena heard the door slam and lock behind her before she turned to her right to look at Elijah. Confusion washed over her face. "Did you know about this?"

Elijah shook his head and smiled. He peered into the picnic basket and then said; "No, I was not aware of the spontaneous picnic she planned for us, I wasn't even aware I _owned_ a picnic basket." He held it up in the air to inspect it. "But I have a feeling whatever she has stored in here, will _not _disappoint."

Elena smiled and stepped inside the elevator they had been waiting on.

~oOo~

It wasn't long before Elijah and Elena were walking down a path in Central Park, in search of the perfect patch of grass to lay a blanket down on. The park was crowded with people scattered all over the place; bikers, dog walkers, people on roller blades; the "typical park scene."

"Over there!" Elena pointed out. "By the tree, there's shade, it's perfect."

They walked over to the tree Elena had found and laid a blanket down. Elena kicked off her flip flops and sat down. She opened the picnic basket and peered inside. Vera had made delicious deli sandwiches, fruit salad, chocolate chip muffins and there was also a bottle of wine inside. She felt her face flush as soon as she saw it.

Elijah had taken his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves as he sat down next to Elena.

"She packed you this…" Elena pulled out a water bottle that was full of blood and handed it to Elijah.

"So much for being discreet…" He said under his breath.

Elena laughed a bit and opened up the saran wrapped turkey sandwich. She handed another one over to Elijah and they both sat, eating Vera's gourmet lunch in Central Park. The weather was perfect and Elena was happy to be outside, bathing in the sunlight and fresh air. She listened to Elijah talk about more of his travels and his childhood, while she was careful to avoid pulling out the bottle of wine from the basket. Elena had a bit of a hangover that morning, but Vera quickly made it disappear with her own concoction of what looked like and tasted like _coffee_.

There was a moment during their conversation where both fell silent. All that could be heard was the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees, children's laughter as they ran past them in the distance, and the sound of the city surrounding them.

"Elijah…" Elena broke the silence.

He was lying on his arm, completely relaxed, with his legs extended and crossed, reaching the edge of the green blanket.

"Yes, Elena?"

She hesitated to ask but tried her luck; "I was wondering if…I could call my brother Jeremy and just let him know that I'm alright."

Elijah thought about his answer carefully. He knew what the plan was, Klaus told him that she was to speak with _no one, _and he meant no one. His brother didn't even know that he had been taking Elena out, Elijah knew that he would disapprove and expect him to keep Elena prisoner at the loft for as long as he'd like. Elijah didn't have the heart to be that cruel.

"Elena I…fear that's not possible." He hated to crush her hope and see the look of disappointment appear on her face. Elijah could tell how much she was missing her family. Still, he had to play by the rules…to an extent.

Elena sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I understand." Her voice held sadness.

"If it were up to me, I would take you home, never mind a phone call…but unfortunately I cannot take such pride in that, since current circumstances leave me immobile in carrying out my own will." And it was true. He hated Klaus for tarnishing his reputation as a noble man.

"_Why are you helping him Elijah? _Can't you see what will happen if he creates hybrids worldwide? Klaus is power hungry! And out of control!"

There was so much he needed to say, so much she didn't know. But he couldn't tell her all of it now, could he?

"_Elena_, there is more to it than that of which you are aware of." He sighed and stared at her with serious eyes. "Do not think me oblivious to the reality of the situation concerning my brother. I am well aware of his intentions and I am on the same page as you in regards to the undeniable truth that he _must_ be stopped. There is no doubt in my mind that Nicklaus is out of control and delusional."

"Then what do you plan to do about it? You can't just sit back and let him destroy everyone's lives and the lives of more innocent people to come!"

"_Elena-" _Elijah cut her off. "Sometimes the lives of a few must be sacrificed for the greater good of all. Trust me; I am on your side when it comes to putting an end to Nicklaus's_tyrannical rule_ over all of us." It annoyed him to even discuss it.

Elena wanted to know more, she wanted more in depth explanations, but she knew Elijah wouldn't give her the answers. There was still so much about this Original vampire…so much he was hiding and Elena was sure that a majority of the answers to her questions would forever remain a mystery.

People began to stand up and run from the clearing of grass they were all relaxing on, as soon as it began to thunder, and seconds after, buckets full of rain began to pour down hard on New York City.

"_Oh my god!_ How the hell did the weather change so quickly?" Elena cried out as she began to scramble to her feet.

"Let's pack up and get out of here." Elijah helped Elena stuff the contents of their lunch back into the picnic basket. He gave her his suit jacket so she can hang it over her head while they dashed out of the park.

~oOo~

It was definitely a freak storm and they were both drenched, _especially _Elijah by the time they made it back to the loft.

"This storm just came out of nowhere!" Elena exclaimed as she walked inside the foyer of the loft. She was half expecting Vera to be there, but she wasn't. The place was all tidied up and Vera had left Elena another delicious dessert behind; a warm apple pie that was waiting for Elena inside of the oven. She noticed another pink sticky note Vera had left for her on the oven window and pulled it off.

"I haven't had homemade apple pie in ages." Elena said as she read the note and took a huge whiff of that cinnamon apple goodness that was wafting out of the oven.

"My mother used to bake delicious apple pies…" Elijah said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Elena felt a little sad when he mentioned his mother. She knew how betrayed Elijah felt when he discovered that his mother wanted to kill all of her children. She gave Elijah a warm sympathetic smile and said; "We should probably get changed, I don't know about you but _us_ _humans_ tend to get sick…"

"Yes, that would be wise, _us vampires_ have not much to worry about other than werewolf bites, even then….since I am an original I am immune to it."

Elena laughed and shook her head.

They both made their way upstairs to change into dry clothes. It was almost 4pm and the sky looked so dark outside due to the storm. It was raining so hard that Elena could hardly make out the outlines of the buildings outside; it was all blurred by water.

She changed into a warm peach cotton shirt and black flayer jeans. Her hair was only a little wet and she tied it back into a high pony tail. Thanks to Elijah's jacket, she didn't get as soaked as he did.

Elena was about to go back down stairs when she heard the shower head running.

_**Elijah's in the shower.**_ She thought, as her mind began to calculate and devise a plan. This was the perfect opportunity for Elena to call Jeremy. She wasn't going to call Damon or Stefan to tell them where she was, because she knew a rescue mission would only endanger their lives and the lives of everyone she loved, but she was terribly homesick, and really needed to hear her brother's voice.

Taking extra caution not to tiptoe too loudly, Elena slowly opened Elijah's bedroom door and stepped inside. The room was huge, almost half the size of the living room. There were black leather lounging sofas, a huge 60 inch flat screen television across from his bed, and a large king size mattress that had a black leather bead board in the back. His room was tidy and very modern considering he was a very old fashioned kind of man. Elena was impressed, but she quickly steered her mind back to her initial purpose; _finding a phone or a computer._

Her eyes darted from every corner of the room, scanning his desk and dressers, in search of any object that resembled a cellphone or laptop, there was no landline hooked up. Elena grabbed Elijah's suit jacket and shoved her hand inside the pockets to feel for a cellular mobile, but there was none. She was about to turn around when she suddenly bumped into Elijah's dripping, _wet_ and _muscular_ _body_.

_"Looking for something Elena?"_ He asked her accusingly.

~oOo~


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: There is some brief lemon in this chapter, things get a little steamy between Elijah and Elena ;) **

**SONG INSPIRED FOR SCENE:**

**ARCANE SCIENCE FT. MELISSA LORETTA-CONFESSION (JONAS HORNBLAD REMIX)**

_**"Elena seemed confused, it suddenly dawned on her that it was a very stupid idea to be there in Elijah's room."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13~ The Calm Before the Storm <strong>

She could hardly register any sensible thought in her head; he was standing naked in front of her with only a white towel wrapped around his perfect waist.

"I…I…_uh_" Elena stuttered and felt stupid for stuttering.

Elijah knew what she was looking for, and looked a little cross with her, because he had told her it wasn't possible to call home.

"I don't think you understood, when I _said it's not possible to contact anyone right now_. I'm giving you more freedom than I am permitted to give, do not put me in a position where I am forced to take that freedom away, because that is not what I wish, _Elena_." He was dead serious.

Elena gulped and felt a little frightened. His eyes just held such an intimidating intensity. It was difficult to continue giving eye contact. And then she felt a surge of anger heat her face. How was it a privilege to allow her to go outside? She was a hostage, held against her own will and as far as she knew, Elijah was helping his psycho brother.

"I miss my family! I'm not going to call and tell them where I am! Klaus already threatened me with the consequences of doing that, I wouldn't endanger their lives! I just want to tell my brother that I'm okay,_ can't you understand that! Of all people I thought you would!" _She had allowed herself to get emotional, and was even angrier at herself for showing her vulnerable side.

Elijah watched Elena's beautiful eyes fill up with tears before she moved past him and stormed out of his room. He heard her bedroom door slam hard as he slightly flinched at the sound, having acute hearing was a blessing and a _curse_.

~oOo~

It didn't take Elijah very long to get dressed. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Elena's bedroom door, gently knocking. "_Elena…" _He waited for an answer but received none, so he tried again. "_Elena, I apologize for forbidding your right to communicate with your family. I do understand, and I'm going to trust you by allowing you to speak with your brother, just please open the door and you shall see that I am a man of my word."_

Elena had been moping on her bed, feeling miserable and wallowing in self-pity. She planned on ignoring Elijah but immediately perked her head up when he said that she could speak to Jeremy. She slowly got up from her bed and opened her bedroom door. Elijah smiled a bit at her and handed Elena his cellphone.

"You're serious?" She had a hard time believing that he was actually going to let her use the phone.

"If I was not sincere, I would not be standing here, giving you my phone" he took a step closer to Elena and gently caressed her face. "_Trust breeds trust._"

Elena shivered when he touched her. "Thank you"

Elijah stared at her for a moment, and then left her alone in her room. He was a vampire after all; he could hear her perfectly down the hall.

Elena felt her heart pounding as soon as she dialed Jeremy's phone. She hoped and prayed that he would pick up and he did. Her voice cracked as soon as she heard his voice…but it was just his voice mail… Elena was on the verge of tears, but controlled herself. She needed her brother to know that she was alright, so she left him a quick message;

"Hey Jer, it's me. I was hoping to talk to you but I guess you're at work or busy. Look, I just want you to know that I'm alright and I will be home soon. Give my love to everyone for me, and _please_…make sure Stefan and Damon don't do anything stupid. I don't want to be found. I love you Jeremy. Bye." She hung up the phone and sighed deeply.

~oOo~

Jeremy was busy working a shift at the Grill. He had the opportunity to check his phone when he got a break and noticed that someone had called from a private number about two minutes before he took a break. He quickly dialed his voice mail and listened to his sister's message. Jeremy wanted to kick himself for missing such an important call. Damon wouldn't be happy about this, he thought.

Elena had kept her word, she found Elijah in the living room and handed back his phone.

"Thanks."

He said nothing but just studied her face for a moment. "Are you alright Elena?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to be in my room for the rest of the evening. Feeling a little tired."

Elijah nodded and understood. Though he couldn't help but feel that she was sad and moody.

"I will be downstairs or in my room if you need me."

"Kay-" She didn't know what else to say, so she excused herself from the living room and headed back upstairs. Elena changed in some more comfortable clothes and went to sleep.

It rained all through the evening into the night. It was around 2 am when Elena woke up from another nightmare she had. Surprised to still hear thunder outside, she pulled back her bed covers and tiptoed downstairs to grab a drink. The whole place was lit up in the darkness from the lightning outside. It frightened Elena, though she was still embarrassed to admit that thunder storms scared her. She quickly made haste up the stairs and was about to step back inside her bedroom when she noticed a light on down the hall. The bright light was shining down onto the hallway floor was coming from Elijah's room. Elena slowly edged closer and closer to his bedroom until she was standing right behind the door. She noticed that the door was not completely shut, but was just a little open by a crack. Elena didn't know why she wanted to go inside, but found herself knocking gently on the door before she could analyze what she was doing any further.

"_Elijah?"_ She waited for a reply.

Elijah was lying in bed with a book in his hand, he had hear Elena's footsteps down the hall but made no effort to greet her first at the door. He didn't want to frighten her.

"Come in Elena."

Her heart began to beat really fast when she heard his voice. She had no idea why, but she opened the door as it slightly creaked and stepped inside. Elena froze in place as soon as she laid eyes on the Original vampire that lay sprawled out on his black silk sheets, with his one arm was folded behind his head and his other arm was resting on his ribcage, clutching a book by an author that was unfamiliar to Elena. Her heart stopped beating and just stood still. Elijah was wearing black pajama bottoms that were low rise, accentuating the perfect V shape from his waist up. His body was tan and chiselled with no hint of fat on his lean muscles. His shoulders defined and _muscular_, his stomach flat and _muscular_, his arms toned and _muscular_, the vampire indeed hid a body of an athlete underneath his very expensive and modest suits.

Elijah placed his book on the night stand and sat up a bit. He couldn't help but stare at Elena. She looked absolutely breath taking, even when she just woke up from sleep. She was wearing green silk booty shorts and a loose white vest top that was cropped at her stomach, flaunting her perfect flat tummy. Her chestnut hair was loosely flowing down framing her beautiful face. Elena looked very…_desirable. _

"Is something the matter?" He gave her a worried look.

Elena seemed confused, it suddenly dawned on her that it was a very stupid idea to be there in Elijah's room. "I… was just getting a drink and I saw the light on so…" she hesitated. _**Come on Elena, think, think…**_ "I just wanted to come in and tell you that I'm sorry I slept through the whole evening, I was just tired."

Elijah observed her body language; she was rubbing the side of her left arm again. He couldn't help but flash a hint of a smile before he rushed to her at vampire speed. Elena almost jumped because she hadn't been expecting him to pop up so close.

"You needn't apologize." His voice was low again, and seductive; the kind of tone that forced Elena's stomach to tie itself into knots. She tensed up a bit and averted her eyes from his face, while rubbing the back of her neck. He made her so nervous, standing half naked in front of her. She didn't know how to put sentences together, much less words alone.

"Why are you still awake?" Elena asked him curiously.

Elijah glanced back at his book and then fixed his dark gaze on Elena. "I was just finishing a novel I had started,_ Le Secret de la Vie"_

"Sounds French."

"That's because it is." Elijah smiled in amusement. "The Secret of Life."

"I think you figured out that secret already, you're immortal after all." She teased.

"The Author depicts an interesting opinion on _his _explanation behind the secret of life, its purpose…so on and so on."

"Hmm sounds interesting, I'd read it but…_I don't speak French._" Elena replied.

Elijah chuckled a bit and casually placed his hands on his hips. Elena couldn't help but stare, his abs were unreal.

"Well I would be happy enough to read it to you. Perhaps it will put you to sleep."

Elena heard thunder roar even louder outside, and it was enough to help her make a swift decision. She nodded "Why not?"

Elijah smiled and gently took her hand as he led her back to his bed. Elena couldn't help but wonder how many lovers he had taken in that very same bed. It made her body tremble at the thought.

"Don't worry, I shall take you to bed once you fall asleep." He was a man of his word.

Elena smiled a bit and nodded as she lied down next to the Original that was dripping with sexual energy. His black, silk sheets smelled of fresh laundry and his sweet scented body wash. Elena felt pleasantly dizzy from his scent. Elijah kept only a small bedside lamp on and quickly reached for his book to continue where he left off. His voice sounded even sexier when he spoke French, even though Elena could hardly understand any of it.

" _Le secret de la vie est ce que beaucoup essaient de découvrir… " _

He read to Elena for what seemed to be about 15 minutes before her eyelids began to get heavy. There was a small space between them, and Elijah was careful not to intrude on her personal space like he did last night. The alcohol was somewhat to blame. This time, there would be no excuses, he was completely sober. Elena was slipping away into a deep slumber, when thunder suddenly crashed loudly outside, making the entire room vibrate. She jumped as her eyes snapped open.

"It's just the storm outside Elena, do not be scared." Elijah moved in closer and offered his arm so she could curl into the safety of his embrace.

Elena hesitated at first, but soon surrendered to her instincts and moved in close into Elijah's arm. She felt his cool minty breath against her neck as it sent shivers down her spine. Elena felt him twist his body and wrap his right arm around her curvy waist. She almost held her breath, feeling like she would begin to hyperventilate from breathing so hard and shallow. The way he touched her was arousing her and she was aware of it. Elena felt some relief when he turned around and switched off the light. It was pitch black and she knew it would take her eyes some time to adjust to the darkness. She wondered if it was the same for vampires, probably not since they were "predators of the night."

Her heart wouldn't stop pounding inside of her chest. The fact that Elijah was completely shirtless didn't help. The entire scenario reminded her of the first night she was at Klaus's mansion, and Elijah had held her through the night…the dream she had…the _overtly sexual images…_were they secret hidden desires? Why did he make her so nervous? Then again, she was always tense around him, from the first day she met Elijah and he laid eyes on her, Elena could never get over that fear. But what exactly was it that she feared? The lethal Original or the way she felt when he was around her, close to her, _touching her. _

The room was quiet and still. The rain poured over the city rooftops, even the loud honking of irritated cab drivers that Elena so routinely heard throughout the day could no longer be heard at this hour.

_**How did I get myself in this situation? **_She thought in silence.

_His hand was brushing up her thigh, his lips caressing the skin on her neck, her breath was getting shallower with every kiss he placed on her body_…those images would not disappear from Elena's mind. She had to put a stop to it, so she decided to turn abruptly, so that her back was facing Elijah.

He noticed her sudden movement, and only felt compelled to gather her more firmly in his arms as he spooned her from behind. Elena just felt so perfect in Elijah's arms and he didn't want to let go of her body. Her hair smelled like passion fruit, he closed his eyes and breathed her in. Elijah would hold her like this forever if he had to. To hell with Klaus's plan, he knew there was no way Elena would marry him, and Klaus was delusional if he thought otherwise. Still, why was he allowing his feelings to interfere with his goal? And then it was clear to Elijah; he had a _soft spot _for Elena and perhaps he always had, she looked just like his late wife Tatiana.

Elijah listened to Elena's slow and focused breathing. Yes, _focused; _he could tell she was concentrating on slowing down her heart rate. Elijah could _hear _what he was doing to her.

"_Elena-"_

She shivered and closed her eyes as soon as he said her name in his deep, husky voice. Elena didn't respond. She wanted to pretend that she's asleep. She heard another loud roar of thunder, as the sky continued to battle the storm, and tried not to flinch this time.

Elijah sensed her fear. He wrapped his arm around her flat stomach and pulled her in closest to his body. Elena felt her body move backwards, her heart still racing but she said nothing. She realized that her "derrière" was in direct contact with Elijah's crotch and just fantasizing the image of his cock set her body on fire. She felt Elijah brush her hair up a bit on her pillow and then caress the curve of her waist.

_**Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to pretend to be asleep.**_ Elena thought to herself, and yet, she didn't reject his affection. She felt her nipples harden with every touch from his hand; her stomach was tight and tense, completely in knots and full of butterflies. She was beyond the point of being turned on, her panties were wet and Elena was incredibly sexually frustrated. It occurred to her that she hadn't had sex in over nine months.

_**I can't do this, I can't, I should just get back into my own room, screw the storm. **_

But she didn't. Instead she twisted her body around and was face to face with Elijah, who was _very much awake. _She gasped a bit in reaction.

"_Still afraid?"_ He gently smiled at her and kept his hand still and unmoving on her waist.

Elena had to work hard to register his question and form proper sentences in her head before answering.

"I…I was just left alone with my grandmother during a storm one night when I was three, my parents had gone out for the evening…and my grandmother died that night from a stroke…" She took a deep breath and tried to push back the overwhelming grief she suddenly felt. "I cried for hours next to her lifeless body on the floor, I was so scared, all the power had gone out and the thunder frightened me. No matter how much I tried to shake my nana, she wouldn't wake up. My parents found me sitting next to her, screaming and crying when they finally got home. My mother was devastated, I didn't realize nana was dead, I was too young but that night was very traumatic for me." She watched Elijah's face as compassion and sympathy filled his warm brown eyes.

The thunder was dying down a little and Elena was grateful for that. She felt Elijah gently hold the side of her face as he spoke in a soft hushed tone;

"No child should have to witness a loss like you did, I am sorry that such a constant force of nature triggers the most painful of memories for you Elena."

She took comfort in his touch and allowed her body to relax just a little.

"I just have to live with it I guess." Elena replied. She quickly closed her eyes because it was too difficult to stare at his perfection, especially when there was so much emotion in Elijah's eyes. If Elena was a ship, then Stefan was like her safe harbor. She always knew that she would be safe with him. But Elijah was flooding emotions into her heart like a roaring tidal wave from an ocean that at times could be violent, turbulent and dangerous, but also calm, and beautiful. A ship is not made to stay safe in a harbor forever, they are built to sail the ocean, no matter rain or shine, weathering through any storm. She felt like a ship lost at sea; right there in that moment with Elijah, with no safe harbor nearby to take refuge in…_no Stefan._

Elijah caressed Elena's face so gently that she could hardly feel his hand on her cheek. "_You are safe with me, sweet Elena." _He watched her drift off to sleep for the longest while, before he finally closed his eyes and allowed his exhaustion to get the best of him.

~oOo~

Elena nearly had a heart attack when she woke up in the morning. Half of her body was on top of Elijah. Her left thigh was resting over his lower body, her head was huddled on the left side of his chest, and her left arm was so naturally relaxing on the right side of his chest. Elena realized that Elijah's left arm was wrapped around her waist and his right arm had been holding her thigh in place across his body. They looked like two lovers lost in each other's embrace from a bird's eye view.

"_Oh god…" _Elena said under her breath. Each of them still had their clothes on, so that was good, it meant all they did was sleep through the night…_no hanky panky. _

_**Hanky panky? Why would there even be hanky panky? Why am I even considering the thought? God…**_Elena grew frustrated with herself as she slowly began to pull her leg back from Elijah's hold, and as subtle as the movement was, she soon felt the vampire flip his body over hers with such speed and intensity; she was literally pinned down on the bed and could not move.

Elena gasped as soon as she felt Elijah's hard on push right into her crotch, pressing in with pressure on her clit. He looked completely disoriented, as if he wasn't aware that she had been sleeping next to him. Elena was breathing hard and fast, not because she was scared, but because she was insanely aroused by what was poking her down below.

"_Elijah-" Her_ breath caught. "It's me…"

He suddenly felt embarrassed and shifted his weight off of her. "I'm sorry…I-"

"Jeez are you always this tense in the morning?" Elena tried to lighten the mood as she sat up a bit.

Elijah had been dreaming, of Tatiana sleeping next to him and slipping out of bed to go and kill Cassandra. He had had these dreams too many times to keep count anymore. In the dream, he would try and stop her every time, but no matter what he did to keep her in bed, his brother's heart breaking cries followed the day after…_every time_. Cassandra always died, even when he kept Tatiana in bed. It was a nightmare playing over and over and the worst part of it was that the nightmare was very much real. _It had already happened. _

Elena took the opportunity to slide out of bed; it was too _dangerous _to be around him when she was so turned on. She needed a cold shower.

"I apologize…I was dreaming…I-"

"Don't worry about it." Elena interrupted him. She didn't need an explanation. She just wanted to get out of his bedroom as soon as possible.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, see you downstairs."

Elijah watched Elena walk out the door and then stared down at the enormous bulge in his pants. He cursed under his breath and hoisted his weight off the bed to jump in a very cold shower as well.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Hey guys! Feel free to leave me a review and let me know how you liked this chapter ;) I will publish another chapter this following week. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Omg guys I am soooooo sorry for this super long hiatus. I was experiencing writers block and then I got busy with exams and work and it was just blah! But I ended up thinking of something for the next two chapters to keep things moving along so bear with me! This chapter has TONS OF STERLONE and for the ELEJAH fans I don't think you will be disappointed with Chapter 15 which I have finished as well. SO I hope both fandoms are happy!**

**TIME LAPSE OF 4 WEEKS**

**Chapter 14~ The Get Awa**y

"Of course I don't love her! I need immortal offspring, that's the whole purpose behind marrying Elena…_you KNOW that Jade._" Klaus growled. He was having another heated confrontation with his hot tempered witch. If it was up to Klaus, he would have disposed of her much sooner, but he needed Jade. He wasn't quite done with her yet.

"Then why must you marry her! _I want to be your wife!"_ Jade sat up from her tangled black bed sheets and looked at Klaus. A Passionate evening of hot and heavy love making led to such angry confrontation so quick.

"_DON'T QUESTION ME JADE! ENOUGH_!" Klaus shouted, as rage simmered in his eyes.

He was already dressed in less than a minute as he walked to her bedroom door like he always did right after sex. "Your _jealousy is not _an attractive quality." He said with a bitter under tone.

Jade struggled to mask her fragile emotions, while her lover abandoned her alone in her room, with only the memories of their bodies twisting and grinding in between the sheets.

~oOo~

Elena's light hearted laughter trailed from the kitchen as Elijah walked down the stairs, making his usual _grand _entrance. Vera was preparing lunch and Elena was cheerfully helping the friendly Russian native as she chopped some onions for lunch. She slowly glanced up at Elijah and couldn't help but blush as he flashed a very charming, debonair smile. He moved closer towards the kitchen counter and leaned his arm on the countertop.

"_She can cook! Why you need Vera?_" Vera said with enthusiasm that was coated with a thick Russian accent.

Elena laughed a bit and blinked a couple times before tears streaked down her cheeks. "I think this is the _only_ part I hate about cutting onions." She said and quickly wiped her tears with her arm.

Elijah was mesmerized. _**How is it possible that a woman can be so beautiful…even in tears? **_He thought to himself as he watched her soft brown eyes fog up with liquid diamonds as she continued to slice.

Elena felt Elijah's eyes on her; she swiftly turned around and poured the onions into the heated pan that Vera had left on the stove. As much as she enjoyed looking at his handsome face, and as much as she secretly desired his undivided attention, it was still a little unnerving for Elena whenever the handsome Original vampire _blatantly_ made it _obvious_ that she was the object of his desire.

"You join us _Mr. Mikaelson?_"

Elijah leaned back from the counter and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I'm afraid not Vera-" He then turned his gaze towards Elena who turned and exchanged a look of disappointment on her face when he confirmed with a "_no". _

"My apologies Elena, but I have some important errands to run in town today. I will be home in the evening."

Elena nodded and tried to smile but was evidently failing. She didn't know why this was such a disappointing shock to her. Elijah had always been around her every day for the past three weeks; he never left her sight and he never left _her out of his sight_. This was the first time Elijah was leaving the loft without Elena for such a long period of time.

"In the meantime, I trust Vera in your company. If perchance, I do happen to be late...I ask that you do not trouble yourself enough to wait for my return." Elijah gave Vera a quick glance to silently communicate what he meant.

Vera nodded and smiled. "Of course Mr. Mikaelson, Vera serve dinner on time."

Elena watched Elijah grab his blue suit jacket and head towards the entrance door. Her heart felt so heavy so suddenly. She kept her eyes glued to the door and felt embarrassed when Elijah paused to look at her and politely smile before leaving the loft and locking up. Elena realized that she had been holding her breath; she slowly exhaled slowly and turned back to her "work station".

Vera had been watching Elena the entire time. She gingerly maneuvered around the kitchen island and placed a chubby hand on her hip, while staring at Elena with an arched eye brow.

It wasn't long before Elena noticed this and placed her knife down. She tried to study Vera's expression; the warm hearted woman had gotten so close to her in such a short amount of time, almost resembling a mother figure for Elena.

Elena's face formed a look of confusion; "_What_?"

"_Hmmmm…Vera know now."_

"Know what?" She was still confused.

"_Krasivaya is in LOVE._" Vera clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes at Elena in a very amusing, animated way.

Elena couldn't help but laugh as her face flushed red. "I don't know what you're on about Vera…" She grabbed her knife and began to cut more vegetables for her garden salad.

"_No no no no…krasivaya understand perfectly well!_" she grabbed the bowl of diced peppers that Elena had prepared and turned towards the stove to mix them in with the onions. Elena was about to respond when she felt Vera's hushed voice in her ear.

"_It's in the EYES._" She then leaned her head towards Elena's face and winked at her.

Elena laughed and had no words to defend her "non-existent" love for Elijah.

"I assure you Vera…I am NOT in love with Elijah." She walked over to the stove and salted the peppers and onions.

"_Mhmmm…" _ Vera shot back with sarcasm as she mixed the pan.

~oOo~

Stefan could hardly believe his eyes when he walked into Caroline's hotel suite. It was like a whole other person sitting in replace of Caroline.

"_Stefan_!" Caroline's blue eyes lit up as soon as she saw him walk in. She stood up from her chair and posed like a high fashion model. "What do you think? She did an amazing job huh?" she then strut a cat walk that held a hint of attitude in her step.

Stefan was still stunned as he switched glances to her hair stylist; they had compelled the unsuspecting woman to give Caroline a makeover...at 10pm "I hardly recognize you…" he edged closer to Caroline and scanned her body from head to toe. Caroline had long blond hair extensions that were a little longer than Elena's length. Her hair hung around her face styled with soft curls and waves. Caroline's eye makeup was darker than usual and she was wearing a very provocative short blue dress that was tight and extremely above knee height.

"If this won't get us into the club, I don't know what will…we both know we can't _compel_ them."

Stefan couldn't help but feel a bit nervous; he couldn't keep his eyes off Caroline. She looked incredible. He pulled out his wallet and paid the stylist and compelled her to leave. Caroline watched him and smiled.

"_Saint Stefan…always so righteous_."

"She deserved it." He replied with a smile and placed his wallet back inside his rear pant pocket.

"_Oh crap!_ I forgot to ask her to help me with the temp tattoos!" Caroline frowned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you a hand."

Stefan left her shortly to soak a cloth in the bathroom. And when he returned he placed Caroline's angel wing tattoo on her back so that it covered both her shoulder blades down. He gently began to rub the wet cloth all over the artwork and was careful to push away the sexual images that appeared in his mind.

"_Well_?"

"Well…if you were going for a badass look…I doubt angel wings are the best choice."

Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed a hand mirror. She positioned herself towards the tall length mirror behind her and angled the hand mirror just right so she could see the tattoo. Caroline smiled and was very pleased with herself. "That's where you're _wrong_ Stefan-" She placed the hand mirror down on a table and faced him. "Guys see a pair of angel wings on a hot chick and think the _exact _opposite."

She stepped closer towards him and unbuttoned his shirt a bit at the chest. "Now _THAT…_is more _badass._" Stefan smiled and stared at her; there was a burning flame of flirtation that danced in their eyes as Caroline slowly dropped her hands, dragging them quickly down his chest.

"I guess I got lucky, no need to compel my own stylist when there's you."

Caroline smiled and laughed a bit. She turned around and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her gorgeous blond locks were so shiny, long and voluminous. She ran her manicured finger nails through her hair and messed up some of the curls a bit more. "I need the _sex hair_ look."

Stefan watched her with his arms crossed and one hand resting underneath his chin, staring at her with a very observing expression. He chuckled at what she said. "Sex hair?"

Caroline looked at him through the mirror and nodded as a smirk slowly formed on her face. "We won't be able to get inside the place by abiding to _our usual dress code Stefan_." She hiked up her dress more so that the hem line was resting just a couple of dangerous inches below her crotch. "Although I _DO _like this sequin dress."

"It would make the perfect _Halloween_ costume Caroline." Stefan teased.

She reapplied her red shimmery lips gloss and sat down to slip her black designer pumps into her feet.

"No..._it just makes the perfect outfit for a night out at Germany's most badass underground vampire club!_" She was very serious.

Four weeks had gone by and both of them were starting to feel they were on a wild goose chase after Elena; as if Klaus was stringing them along from country to country like a sick game. They couldn't give up though, especially since Bonnie and Damon confirmed that Elena is nowhere near Mystic Falls. They had travelled just about everywhere in Europe and a pattern seemed to follow within a day or two of each landing; Elena would call and say that she had been moved again. So here they were in Berlin, Germany on a Friday night, dressed incognito in hopes to enter _Tantra Vampire Night Club_.

"Elena" had stated that the place does not allow easy access to foreign vampires who are not regular members of the club. Humans are seduced and compelled inside, but once inside…_it's free for all. _

"We should get going, it's almost midnight." Stefan said as he glanced at his watch. He tried his best to distract himself in fear that Caroline would notice that he was staring at her just a _little too much._

"Mhmm…sure, come here for a sec." She twisted her body and locked eyes with him. Stefan hesitated at first but walked over to where Caroline was standing. He stood right behind her and stared at her face through the mirror. Caroline smiled with a wicked, seductive look in her eyes. "Let's practice our dance moves."

Stefan laughed and took a step back. "Definitely _not, _we're not going to dance."

She rolled her eyes and turned around. "_Stefan, do you want to fit in or not? We're totally going to blow this mission if we don't blend in with the Germans." _

"I thought learning some basic German was _blend _enough-" He quirked an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms against his chest, but Caroline wasn't having it.

"We both know my broken German isn't _BLEND _enough, now _come on_." She unlocked his arms and pulled them free, taking his wrists and placing his hands on her hips. Stefan seemed a little surprised by her sudden actions.

Caroline smiled wide at him; "_Good!" _She then turned around and leaned her back against Stefan's chest. "Just sway your hips and look like you're really _into it _and let me do all the hard work on the dance floor." She looked right into his green eyes as she slowly rolled and swayed her hips side to side against him.

Stefan's hands felt colder than usual as they rested on Caroline's hips. He was nervous this way and she noticed his uneasiness and laughed.

"Stefan relax, we'll get in fine." She stepped away from the mirror and grabbed her clutch purse.

"Just stick with the plan Care, once inside we stick together. I don't want us losing track of each other because I'm sure it's crowded inside and it's going to be hard sniffing you out."

"_Got it boss_, now can we go?"

Stefan couldn't help but smile at her dry humor. He walked up to the door and held it open. "After you-"

~oOo~

[MUSIC IN THIS SCENE: Robin S - Show Me Love 2008 SONG IS O ]

"Do you have that elixir Bonnie sent you?"

"Yeah I got it." Stefan said as he patted down his pocket. The tiny vile was safely hidden inside. They walked down a brick tunnel until the loud dance music echoed louder the further they emerged inside.

"_I see lights_..."Caroline said in a hushed tone.

They stayed close to each other and stopped moving for a moment.

"I'm going to drink it now." Stefan said as he pulled out the vile of clear liquid from his pocket. They had informed Bonnie about Tantra's rules, and so she found a spell that would wipe away Stefan's vampire scent and replace it with a scent of a warm blooded human. Bonnie wasn't sure if the spell would work 100 percent but she informed her friends that she gave it her best shot. This spell was their only shot at getting inside without killing a human.

Stefan gulped back the spelled liquid and waited.

"I can smell it but it's very faint." Caroline frowned.

"We'll work with what we got, there's no other choice, let's go."

They both put on their game faces and walked towards the spikey blond haired vampire with bulging muscles that seemed to be stretching his shirt. Caroline grabbed Stefan by the back of his shirt and dragged him forward.

The bouncer stood in front of the club entrance with his arms crossed against his chest. He took one look at Caroline and said;

"Der Club lässt keine neuen Mitgliedschaft. Zu verlassen." _The club is not allowing new membership. Leave._

Caroline had been practicing her German for a few days and understood what he said. She poised herself confidently and clutched Stefan's shirt tighter. "Ich habe eine menschliche" _I have a human._

"Na und? Es gibt viele innen_" _ _So what? There are plenty inside. _

Caroline was annoyed by the snobby and highly annoying vampire already. She rolled her eyes and smelled Stefan's neck as if he were an all you can eat lunch buffet. "Er ist ein amerikanischer" _He's an American._

The bouncer narrowed his eyes and leaned in towards Stefan to sniff him out better. From the peculiar flare of the vampire's nostrils, Caroline hoped that he was pleased with the scent and convinced.

"Ja er riecht amerikanischen!" _Yes he smells American!_

"Willst du mich nicht innerhalb oder lassen_?" Are you going to let me inside or not? _Caroline said with impatient attitude. They had it in the bag now.

The bouncer nodded and pulled back the bar so that they can enter inside.

"Dank." Caroline thanked him and stepped inside. Music was blasting from every which direction and as soon as they were far enough away from the bouncers, Stefan drank down another vile that was filled with human blood. It cancelled out Bonnie's spell, restoring his vampire scent.

"I almost thought it wouldn't work." He leaned into Caroline's ear so that she could hear him over the music.

"_Thank you Bonnie."_ She muttered in relief. "Now what?"

Stefan scanned the club, there were red strobe lights flashing everywhere on the dance floor, and when he found the bar, it sickened him to see vampires draining humans on the counters like disposable blood bags.

"_Savages_…"Caroline said under her breath, but she couldn't help but feel hungry as spider veins appeared around her eyes.

"Some werewolf named Cassius is supposed to meet us here. Elena said he would be here."

"Well how does he know what you look like?" Caroline asked.

Before Stefan could answer, a tall muscular man grabbed Stefan's shoulder from behind.

"You must be Stefan Salvatore?"

Both vampires faced the wolf. He was about 6 feet tall, short dirty blond hair, a chiseled square jaw and dangerous dark, black eyes. He was dressed in black and had a Chinese tattoo on his neck.

"You must be Cassius?" Stefan replied.

"Yes mate I am." He had an Australian accent. "Look, they're bringing Elena downstairs in about half an hour, I need you to blend in with the crowd until then. I'm going to be by those double doors over there. They're going to leave her in my custody for five minutes until they bring the car around to the back of the club. When I give the signal, walk inside those double doors and take her out of here." He pulled out an ear piece from his black blazer and gave it to Stefan. "Put that on, I'll give you the signal."

Stefan quickly put the ear piece on and waited for further instructions. He didn't want to mess this up, not when he was this close to bringing Elena home.

"Just do as I say and everything should go down fine."

They both nodded and watched the werewolf leave.

Caroline stared at Stefan and hoped that he would clue in on what they should do next.

"_Let's go_-" He grabbed Caroline's wrist and led her to the dance floor. They didn't want to stick out like sore thumbs so they had to camouflage themselves inside the crowd. He wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist from behind and began to move to the music, while keeping a close eye on the door where Cassius was standing. It had soon occurred to him that he had never been to a night club with Elena before, she was under age and the idea of going never came up in conversation. Stefan had been to many night clubs throughout the century, but being there with Caroline that night…dancing with her…made him feel something he never felt before.

Caroline swayed her hips side to side against Stefan's body to the beat of the music as the melodies carried her away to some other place. She never thought Stefan was this great of a dancer; it had taken her by surprise. Their bodies were melting into each other's in flawless time and rhythm. Caroline turned her body and wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck as they danced face to face. He was mesmerized in that moment, as their eyes locked and colored strobe lights flashed above them. It felt like everyone had disappeared and it was only just the two of them. Stefan couldn't fight the way he was feeling. The four weeks they had spent together was changing things inside of him. It felt like Caroline was pushing Elena's name out of his heart and filling it up in replace with hers.

Her eyes never left Stefan's face as she grinded to the beat of the music on his body. A part of Caroline felt guilty inside for secretly enjoying this moment, even though it was just part of the "mission".

Stefan felt a strong desire to kiss her, right then and there. She looked undeniably beautiful and he never felt this strong of a desire before or a strong connection with another vampire. Her beautiful sensuous red glossy lips only teased him more so as he fought off every urge.

"_NOW_!" Cassius's voice suddenly broke the spell that Stefan was under as he snapped back to reality.

Caroline noticed the changed expression on Stefan's face and quickly turned around.

"Oh my God, there's Elena!"

A tall brunette was walking in front of two vampires that escorted her to where Cassius was. Stefan knew he had to get to her fast and get her out of the club and on a plane ASAP.

They both maneuvered their way through the crowd as fast as possible and pushed through the double doors, not anticipating what was waiting for them inside….

**A/N: Next Chapter is FULLY Devoted to Elijah and Elena and LONG**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: MAJOR LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU FIND IT OFFENSIVE PLEASE DO NOT READ, AGAIN WARNING, GRAPHIC SEX SCENES IF YOU FIND OFFENSIVE ***DO NOT READ******

**Chapter 15~ A Moment of Love, a Dream, a Lie, a Kiss, a Cry**

* * *

><p>Long hours had gone by and still Elena remained awake, waiting for Elijah to return. It was only then that she realized that she was actually missing the Original vampire.<p>

_**God, why? This isn't normal. I don't miss him, I'm just concerned about him…he's been kind to me…yes that makes more sense. **_Elena tried to convince herself. She sat by the kitchen counter and tapped her fingers on the marble surface. Vera hadn't been compelled to stay the remainder of the night; this was huge for Elena…it meant that Elijah had established trust with her. Still, it disturbed her deeply knowing that Klaus was soon going to disrupt their peaceful routine and take her away as his own personal blood bank. She stood up from her chair and headed upstairs. Memories of the past four weeks flooded her mind in flash backs as it overwhelmed her with unexpected feelings.

_**I can't be feeling this way…it's not right. I love Stefan, I might even love Damon…this just isn't possible. We bonded that's all. I need to get out of here before Klaus arrives. Elijah has to understand that, he just has to. **_

Elena immediately felt a pang of guilt as she grabbed her hand bag and some cash before heading downstairs and out the door. Her heart felt even heavier than before and her eyes began to tear up as she reached the city street below. Elena quickly waved down a yellow taxi cab and stepped inside the vehicle.

"Central Metro Station please."

She had planned escapes numerous times in her mind, surfing the internet for the best means of transportation to leave New York City, but each get away had always been postponed for some reason…

It took only a short fifteen minutes to get to the subway station. Elena quickly paid the cab driver and rushed down a flight of concrete stairs; she bought herself a ticket and rushed down another. Tears streaked down her face as she headed towards the GO train.

_**I'll see him again…just not like this. I can't like this. I need to get back, I have to. He'll understand…he'll understand. **_ Her heart was breaking and the only thing she was able to do, was board the train. She knew she needed to hightail it out of town and catch a bus to Mystic Falls, because that was as far as her cash would get her.

_**Be strong Elena….**_She breathed out as the train door slid shut.

~oOo~

As soon as Elijah stepped inside the loft, he felt the absence of Elena's presence. He could no longer hear her heart beat and he couldn't smell her. Still, he went through every room, desperately hoping his vampire senses would be off, but she was nowhere to be found. Feeling frustrated and in a panic, he ran his fingers through his hair. He trusted her, and he felt betrayed that she left at the first opportunity where he showed her complete trust.

_**I should have known better…how very stupid and foolish of me to trust her. **_Elijah quickly dashed out of the loft and disappeared down the stairs at full speed. He knew Klaus would not be happy. The entire afternoon he was out securing some shipments for his brother and also he was to make sure that Klaus's Mansion was fully renovated and ready to be lived in. Most of the errands of his day kept him busy, but Elijah still made time to stop at a jewelry store to buy Elena a pink diamond bracelet that had caught her eye three days ago when they were out and about in the city. The jewelry box was still in his suit pocket as he sped to the nearest subway station. He had a feeling Elena would go there first, and so he trusted his instincts. Sure enough, when he finally arrived there, her sweet scent lingered and trailed all through the tunnel ways. After searching the entire premises, Elijah realized that it was too late… _she had already left. _

**[Sound track inspired for this scene: The Temper Trap- Sweet Disposition]**

A bus stopped by Central Park and a young girl descended down the steps and onto the concrete side walk. She had a black leather hand bag slouched over her shoulder as she entered the park in haste passing street drummers and pedestrians. Tears fell down the face of the young brown eyed beauty as she stood in front of a fountain; overwhelmed with the memory and magic of that night when the band was playing, and he looked at her, and they walked arm in arm…and he bought her a rose…two in fact.

Elijah had searched just about everywhere that he could and the last place that he overlooked was Central Park. As soon as he set foot in the park he smelled her; _**Roses…no it can't be. **_He was afraid his senses were throwing him off. Elijah disappeared through the pathways and stopped immediately in place when he saw…_her. _

"_Elena?" _He could hardly believe his eyes.

The dark haired brunette quickly wiped her tears and slowly turned around.

"_Elijah_…" she breathed his name like a whisper.

Thunder roared in the sky as a huge down pour of rain washed over the city. Elijah didn't bother to look up in fear that if he did, Elena would disappear even though he knew she wouldn't get very far now that he found her.

Elena's heart was pounding in her chest as the rain drenched her, soaking her silky smooth hair. She shivered a bit and rubbed the side of her arm.

Elijah didn't need to ask her where she was; he didn't need to give her the benefit of the doubt, because the answer was written all over her face. Elena was going to _leave. _There was only one question to ask now.

"Why did you come back?" His voice remained calm and composed, though he was struggling with his own emotions that had snuck up on him.

Elena drew in a breath and felt her heart breaking all over again more than ever now that he was standing right in front of her. How could she tell him how she felt? How could she even begin to explain her emotions? She ran her fingers through her hair and stood still holding her arm.

"_Elijah…I-"_

Rain poured down harder soaking Elijah's brand new Armani suit, but he didn't care. He took a couple steps closer but was still a good eight feet away from her. He couldn't understand the tears in her eyes; he wasn't sure if it was the illusion of the rain or if her tears were genuine.

"_Why did you come back Elena!" _His voice was deeper, louder and much sterner than before. He wanted answers and he wanted them immediately.

Elena began to sob uncontrollably. "Do I really have to say it Elijah? Am I just a chore for you? _A boring assignment given to you from Klaus_… that's all I am to you. You wouldn't ever stop and consider what _MIGHT_ have been happening between us the past four weeks would you? No, why should I expect any different! I'm so stupid-"

Elijah's brown eyes softened a bit as he stepped closer. He was slowly clueing in to what she was all talking about…but he wasn't sure yet. "_Elena…"_ he said gently.

"_SO STUPID TO COME BACK!_ I should have left…I should have left this stupid place-" She was getting hysterical as she sobbed harder, wiping her tears away in frustration.

It was splitting Elijah in pieces to see her crying in the rain, shivering cold. "_Elena-" _He persisted, trying to calm her down while taking his suit jacket off and wrapping it around Elena's shivering shoulders. Her reaction to this gesture was not what he expected.

Elena grabbed his suit jacket and threw it off, as it splashed into a muddy puddle a few feet away in the grass. "NO! DON'T! STOP DOING THAT ELIJAH!" She cried in anger as her body shook and quivered endlessly from the cold and from his seductive presence.

"It's exactly _this stuff_ you do that makes me…" she paused and looked away.

Elijah stared at her and waited for Elena to finish her sentence, but she didn't.

"_Makes you what?" _He asked curiously.

Elena ignored his question and fixed her gaze on a park bench.

Elijah closed the distance between their bodies and grabbed hold of Elena's shoulders. "_MAKES YOU WHAT ELENA?" _ He shook her gently, desperate for her attention. He _needed_ answers.

Elena gasped and quickly turned her face, entranced by the old vampires enthralling eyes that were pulling her deeper and deeper into his abyss and she didn't care at all if she lost herself completely in him.

He could hear her heart skipping beats and he wasn't sure if it was fear that she feeling, but he hoped it was anything but that. "_Tell me Elena! Do not make me beg, for it is not in my nature." _

All the words were on the tip of her tongue, desperately begging Elena's brain to send the message to her vocal chords to say them. "You're going to give me away to Klaus aren't you?"

Elijah sighed, irritated. "Don't change the subject Elena." He dropped his hands from her shoulders and ran his fingers through his soaking hair.

"But you will! That's what he wants, don't lie to me!"

"YES ELENA! YES! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU AWAY TO MY PSYCHOTIC HALF BREED BROTHER TO HAVE HIS WAY WITH YOU HOWEVER WAY IT SHOULD PLEASE HIM! BECAUSE I AM A HEARTLESS VAMPIRE THAT FEELS NOTHING MORE THAN PITTY FOR A MERE HUMAN!" He yelled at her, it was the first time he ever raised his voice at Elena, and yet…through every hurtful word that broke Elena's heart, Elijah's heart bled endlessly, as he felt the razor sharp pain of their reality.

There was a short silence between them. The only sounds that could be heard was the rain fall hitting the concrete, drowning out the sounds of the city.

"Is that what you wanted to hear _Elena_? Does it satisfy you now?"

"_You bastard!_ I knew it! I knew it was a mistake to come back! How could I ever believe for a moment that you could have feelings for me?"

He turned his face and locked eyes on her, in complete disbelief at her subtle confession. She cried and it broke his heart a thousand times over.

"_You truly believe I cannot feel! Was I not human once?" _He interrogated her in anger. Elijah could not believe how emotional he was getting. He always controlled his feelings so well. But he was failing miserably now.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Elena yelled back, as she stepped away from him. "I'm here now aren't I? GO AHEAD PUNISH ME! TAKE ME BACK AND LOCK ME AWAY FOR YOUR HOMICIDAL BROTHER! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

Elijah clenched his jaw and controlled his breathing. He quickly composed himself and lowered his voice. "You really do not know me well Elena, and still, I do not blame you for that. I ask you why you have returned and all _I GET IN RETURN_ is evasive answers and resentment. You want your freedom? You have it Elena. Go, return to Mystic Falls. I will not be held accountable for what happens after wards, but I will kill Klaus myself if I have to. I do not expect you to comprehend the love, hate relationship between my brother and I. But if it should help, why not compare it to your Salvatore boys."

Elena could not believe the sudden turn of events. She wasn't expecting Elijah to be this way.

"This is the last time you will ever see me again. Goodbye Elena."

She watched Elijah turn his back and before she could call out his name he disappeared at vampire speed, leaving her alone in the rain.

"Elijah! Wait! Please!" Elena begged, deserting her hand bag as she began to run down the curved concrete path in front of her.

"ELIJAH!" She cried out in despair.

_**No! No! No! Please don't leave me! Please! Please don't be gone. I can't lose you... **_The words were screaming in her head on repeat as she stopped to catch her breath….and there he was; as if it were a dream or a miracle. He was standing, unmoving in the middle of the pathway 20 feet away from Elena.

"_Elijah_!" She called out to him, hoping with all her heart that he would turn around and face her, but he didn't.

He stood still, clenching his fists at his sides and ready to flee out of sight and out of Elena's life forever, even if it killed him inside.

"_I CAME BACK BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_ She finally screamed it out loud, feeling the relief of the heavy burden in her confession. She stood still, her heart thudding violently in her chest.

Elijah turned his head to the side slowly.

"I've fallen in love with you Elijah!" She began to sob as she poured her heart out to the Original vampire that could have very well left her forever with her broken heart in her hand. But before Elena could register another thought in her head, Elijah's lips were pressed against her cold wet lips as he kissed her deeply under the rain with such a hungry passion that could no longer be tamed.

Elijah's arms found Elena's waist and pulled her in closer to his body, taking in her intoxicating perfume that drove his senses absolutely wild. Elena tangled her fingers through Elijah's wet hair and allowed his tongue entry into her mouth as he teased her tongue with his and she teased him back by gently licking and biting his bottom lip. Tears streaked down her face from overwhelming love and happiness that she was feeling. Elijah reluctantly pulled back allowing Elena to catch her breath as he confessed what his heart was begging him to say out loud;

"I would rather be staked in the heart forever than to see a drop of a tear fall from your beautiful eyes. The pain is too unbearable. I cannot bear it _Elena_." He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb as he held her face in his hands. "You stole my heart before I even realized it…"

That's all it took for Elena's heart to swell up with undeniable love, she was sure it was bound to explode as her lips crashed down onto Elijah's in another fiery fervent kiss that submerged Elena into the deepest parts of Elijah, to his core, infiltrating all his security systems, and changing the genetic makeup of his DNA all in one kiss. She was embedded in him now, he was coursing through her veins and they both knew it…all in that kiss. There was no turning back now.

He quickly lifted Elena into his arms and carried her out of the park. They hastily got inside of a cab and kissed each other uncontrollably. Elijah managed to mumble his home address as Elena bit into his bottom lip, demanding his attention on her. The cab driver was more annoyed that his seats were all wet because of them, but he drove on and sped his wipers more as rain glided off the window shield in one swipe. Finally, the vehicle came to a halt in front of Elijah's building.

He handed the cab driver a 100 dollar bill and helped Elena out of the cab. They were lip locked all the way through the elevator ride upstairs, and as soon as Elijah opened the door to the loft Elena ripped his shirt buttons open and pushed him back against the door. He smiled in pleasure and leaned down to lift her feet off the ground.

Elena felt her body being boosted as she automatically wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck, kissing and sucking on his skin. He moved towards the winding staircase, but before he could take a step, Elena pulled back;

"Wait, let's not go upstairs."

Elijah looked down at her, breathless and completely turned on. He didn't care where in the loft as long as he was inside her. "Where my love?"

"On the terrace." Elena replied quickly. Elijah set her down gently, looking confused.

"The terrace? You were shivering outside…"

"I shiver because that's how you make me feel whenever you're around me." Elena blushed a bit, but it only put a wide smile on Elijah's face.

"And we're already wet…"she finished.

That's all it took to convince him. He grabbed her hand and led her outside. The temperature grew humid so suddenly, but the rain felt so nice and cooling to the skin.

Elena knew exactly where she wanted to be taken. There were many nights she secretly fantasized it even…and now it was all coming true in the most erotic way imaginable. She faced Elijah and slowly stepped backwards towards the concrete railing.

"_Come_…"

He watched her with such intensity that only aroused him more so as he realized what she wanted. Elijah rushed to her instantly and hoisted her thighs up around his waist. The thunder had passed and all there was left in the sky was heavy rain that fell in millions of droplets on pedestrians, cars, buildings and exposed surfaces below…including Elijah and Elena.

He fervently pulled Elena's top off so that only her bra was in plain sight as he stood in between her legs. She hiked up her skirt to feel him pushed flat against her. Elena gasped as soon as Elijah pressed his hard on in between her inner thigh.

They exchanged no words, because they were both lost in an impenetrable sexual shield that neither one could escape from until they were both relieved of the tension that had accumulated for so long. Elijah was lost in his lust, desire and _need _for Elena's body, both of them in shock at how badly they wanted this. Elena unzipped Elijah's pants and pulled down his boxers. His length was huge, throbbing and hard as she touched it, completely surrendering herself to her impulses.

"I want you, _right now_." Elena assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist, inviting him inside her aching sex.

Elijah pulled off Elena's bra while kissing her deep and passionately as his hands found the curve of her breasts, rubbing and stimulating her nipples which only made her want him more while she moaned into his kiss. She bit his bottom lip and sucked it back slow.

"_I need you inside me_…" She almost begged.

Elijah couldn't hold back the uncontrollable need to pound her pussy with his dick, so he reached down below and ripped Elena's panties off in one yank. She gasped feeling exposed but moaned in pleasure as soon as he pushed the tip of his sex onto her slit which was unbelievably wet. He growled low and bit into Elena's neck while he shoved his dick inside her, penetrating her, feeling her tight wet walls open up and stretch out for him while he thrust himself inside of her back and forth. Elena was feeling indescribable euphoria as Elijah moved in and out of her sex, she felt blood drip down her shoulder and down her arm as Elijah drank from her, but she didn't care, the rain washed it off as it dripped down her hand while she went limp in his arms. She was completely surrendering to his will and trusting him to not kill her.

"_My God…you taste incredible_…" Elijah groaned as he drank from Elena's neck more and began to quicken his speed inside of her. Elena was soaring into ecstasy, a completely different plain of pleasure that she had never experienced before in her life.

"_Elijah_…" She breathed.

He finally mustered up enough strength to pull back as he wiped his mouth, still penetrating her deep. The entire city was in perfect view in the night sky, it was unreal, it was dangerous, but Elijah knew he would never let Elena fall over the edge. She wrapped her legs around his buttocks tightly, to feel him deepest and rubbed her greedy hands all up and down his soaking wet bare chest.

Ten minutes went by, twenty, thirty…and still he was giving her incredible pleasure that Elena did not want to be released from.

"_I can't hold it much longer Elena…"_ Elijah kissed her, breathlessly as he arched her back and licked her nipples and breasts.

"_Explode inside me Elijah_…" Elena moaned.

He slowed down a little and held Elena's face. "Are you _certain_ my love?"

"_YES_!" Elena couldn't take it much longer. She leaned her weight back, supported by the railing and Elijah's arms, as the rain soaked her entire body, dripping down her hair, her breasts, stomach and legs. Elena grabbed Elijah's neck, pulling him down on her while her back laid flat on the cement railing, her wet silky hair sprawled out over the edge as she grabbed hold of his perfect V shaped waist, feeling the rippled muscles in his abs.

Elijah thrust himself inside her with a speed that pushed Elena over the edge as she screamed his name and moaned loudly into the rainy night air. She felt Elijah shoot deep inside her, wave after wave of his complete load that filled her up to the hilt, and the more she pulsed hard on him, the more he throbbed inside of her as they both shivered, breathless and exasperated.

An entire minute had gone by and still he was releasing inside of her. It was unbelievable, Elena thought as she felt every sensation.

Elijah leaned down over her while he kept himself inside her deep. She looked so beautiful, completely soaked from head to toe and her face entirely flushed from their wild love making. He smiled a bit and brushed Elena's hair gently with his hand as he kissed her sweet, wet lips long and tender while he finished cumming inside her.

Elena moaned softly against his lips and giggled a bit. "Was that seriously a vampire thing you just did inside me?"

Elijah chuckled and pulled out of her slowly. "Surprisingly, I have always been this way." He pulled his pants up and zipped his fly.

Elena's eyes widened in shock. "I'm surprised you weren't the town womanizer instead of Klaus."

"There is always more than what meets the eye, _sweet Elena."_

He slowly pulled her up and picked her up in his arms while gently carrying her back inside, upstairs so that she could shower before she caught a cold.

Elena kissed her new lover and promised that she will be right out shortly. Meanwhile Elijah used the opportunity to run a bath in his master bathroom, with candles and incents that aided to the romantic ambiance. He had hoped that Elena would join him. He quickly undressed and stepped inside the tub. The warm water felt unbelievably good against his cold skin as he settled into the tub, relaxing his aching muscles.

Elena's mind was reeling as the hot water hit her skin. She stood under the shower head and felt incredible guilt all of a sudden for what she just did.

_**I wanted to do it. I'm in love with Elijah, I don't know how it happened…but I have to tell Stefan…but we're not together! He broke up with me, why feel guilty? I didn't cheat on him, I followed my heart. I wanted this…I wanted this…**_

It sounded like she was trying to convince herself, and then she felt guilty for thinking that she was trying to convince herself.

_**I need to stop thinking. **_She finally shut off the water and stepped out of the shower after ten minutes, wrapping a white towel around his waist and breasts.

"Elijah?" Elena was about to walk into her bedroom to get dressed when she walked past his door and noticed that he was not in the room, or in bed.

_**Oh God…what if Klaus…? **_Elena began to panic. She stepped inside the modern bedroom and noticed candle light flickering in the bathroom. Elena walked inside and found Elijah laying down in the bath all relaxed. She quickly felt instant relief.

He looked up at her and half smiled. "Join me."

Elena melted as soon as he smiled at her. How could she refuse, her body wanted nothing more than to be laying in his arms submerged inside the warm, sweet scented water. Elena returned his smile with a smirk and dropped her towel to the ground, exposing her naked body.

Elijah's eyes cascaded over her every curve, from bottom up. "Such perfection..."

Elena couldn't help but blush as she stepped inside the tub and slowly lowered herself down towards him. Elijah helped her ease in carefully and spread his legs more so that she could sit in between his body. Elena leaned her head back on his chest and rested her hands over Elijah's that were wrapped around her waist and stomach. She loved the feel of his body against hers. The thunder had returned but it sounded beautiful and relaxing all at the same time as Elijah began to sensually kiss Elena's shoulder.

"_Mmmm, I love that._" Elena responded and held his neck gently.

"_Your beauty compels me_…" He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder slowly as Elena shivered hearing his husky seductive voice. "Your _heart captivates mine…_" He placed another smooth silky kiss on her shoulder again and kept his lips there as he finished; "_and I am completely yours."_ Elijah gently tilted Elena's chin up to a side angle and leaned into kiss her soft, slow and deep.

She melted in his arms and moaned into the kiss in pleasure. Feeling an impulsive desire to kiss him, Elena shifted her body so that she was facing Elijah. He pulled her in close and helped her wrap her legs around his waist as she sat in his lap, rubbing his shoulders and kissing them softly. The candle light glowed warmly around them, darkening their skin to a cinnamon color.

Elena grazed her lips across his throat and adam's apple, placing soft, tender kisses up his chin until his lips found hers. He kissed her slow and passionately, exploring her body with his hands, taking his time as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest.

"How did you feel when I bit you?" Elijah whispered into Elena's ears, while sending shivers down her spine as he dragged his lips to her neck, kissing it slowly.

Elena smiled and closed her eyes as she was reminded of that indescribable pleasure she felt. "It was _intense_…_amazing_, something I never felt before, and I want you to do it to me always Elijah." Her breathing became shallow again as he kissed her hot spot right in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Elijah finally pulled back and kissed Elena's lips. "Anything for you _sweet_ _Elena_." He stared into her eyes with such love and adoration that Elena knew for sure that there was no doubt in his words and feelings.

They kissed for hours until the water got cold and they finally decided to step out. Elijah put on some black pajama bottoms and Elena put on a black thong before they retired to his bed. He spooned her in his arms and held her breasts with one arm under her, wrapped around, and one arm over her wrapped in the same position. The room was still and dark. Elena felt so happy inside.

"Elijah?" she broke the silence.

"Yes my love?"

"I love you…"

He pulled her in closer and softly whispered into Elena's ear. "_I love you too…close your eyes love, you're safe with me." _

She smiled at that, and allowed her eyes to slowly droop down closing shut. The night felt too unreal, but Elena knew in the morning she would find herself exactly the way she was with him now; locked in his arms…_safe_.

Elijah listened to Elena's slow and shallow breaths as it kept a rhythm and slowly carried him off into deep sleep, unaware that Klaus would soon destroy Elena's trust in him…once he revealed the _truth_. Because his arrival was tomorrow…but of course, Elijah was unaware of this.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: I really realllllllllly hope this chapter was enjoyable. I really took my time trying to make their scenes so intimate and passionate and wild all at the same time. Please write me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Your feedback will help me to continue writing. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Some lemon in this chapter. Just to be clear about the direction I'm taking this, I am not going to make Elena pregnant in my story, it would become too much like twilight and I definitely don't want to go in that direction. This chapter foreshadows some future events that will take place. I've dropped some clues here and there :P anyways enjoy!**

**Characters featured in this chapter: Elijah, Elena, Klaus**

**PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN IN ELENA'S POV**

* * *

><p><strong>I fix my robe more so that my cleavage isn't visible. He has no shame.<strong>

**"_Oh, _don't do that _luv._" He smiles wickedly at me, and my face flushes.**

**"I like it better when you don't _hide…_" his hand rises up towards my chest**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- Dark Arrival <strong>

It was a bright sunny morning when I rose out of Elijah's bed and much to my surprise, he was still sound asleep. I'm just so used to Stefan waking up and going out to hunt, leaving me alone in bed…but this morning, just feels so good. Last night was incredible. I glance over at Elijah's face; he's so peaceful when he sleeps. I lean down to kiss his cheek because it's just too hard to resist.

He moans softly, smiling all the while keeping his eyes closed. I really don't want to wake him so I carefully shift off the bed and quietly tip toe out Elijah's room. I make a short trip to my bedroom and enter my bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my dishevelled hair. When I glance at the alarm clock on my bedside table, I realize that it's only 8am…well, that's not _too late or early, _quite reasonable breakfast hour in fact. I step inside my closet and wrap a silk red robe around my body. I feel sexy wearing it, it's short, revealing, my legs and I just want to look amazing for Elijah, even though it was most likely picked out by Klaus or his hybrid slaves. I take one quick glance in my mirror and head downstairs.

By the time I reach the last step connecting to the floor, I freeze in place, my mouth drops slightly and my heart is racing in fear as my eyes behold _him…_

"Good morning _luv._" That all too familiar voice; cold, heavily accented and deep. My eyes meet his penetrating stare; his blue eyes are piercing and intimidating me.

"_Klaus…"_ My brain is not registering how he got into the loft. Was he supposed to be here this morning? How come Elijah never told me! I'm suddenly angry..I was _hardly_ mentally prepared for this, especially after last night. _No, no!_ Why does he have to ruin everything for me, and take away every ounce of happiness I feel. I knew last night was too good to be true, how stupid I am to believe that I can have my own "happily ever after"…Klaus will never allow it, he's made that his life's mission, and how _unfortunate_ for me that the man is _immortal_. I mean, I only have _one life time, _meanwhile this creepo hybrid gets _eternity_.

He moves towards me like a predator and I hug myself in reaction, closing myself off with my evident body language. I swallow hard and try not to remember the last time I was with him…when Klaus made me call Damon and demand that they back off from their rescue mission. I'm glad Damon listened though.

"_What…are you doing?"_ I ask, completely bewildered by his forced visit. Oh God, he's getting way too close to me. I want to holler out to Elijah and beckon him downstairs but for some reason I cannot find the voice or the _will _to do so. _What the hell! _I'm clearly able to speak…why hasn't Elijah heard us by now?….

Klaus takes a couple last steps and stands in front of me. I quiver as his eyes cascade down my body, tracing my figure slowly with obvious pleasure on his face. I can tell because of the way his eyes move. I fix my robe more so that my cleavage isn't visible. He has no shame.

"_Oh, _don't do that _luv._" He smiles wickedly at me, and my face flushes.

"I like it better when you don't _hide…_" his hand rises up towards my chest and he slides my robe aside with such easy effort, exposing just the top of my naked breast a bit. I shudder at his touch. His fingers brush past my skin softly and my stomach goes into knots.

"That's better."

He smirks at me and locks eyes with mine; ignoring the area of my body he slightly unveiled. I can tell he's doing this on purpose to get a rise out of me. _Well no_! I won't allow it. I'm going to run upstairs and get Elijah, he will protect me. He'll know what to do.

"You don't want to do that _Elena, luv._"

I blanch and stare at Klaus, with confusion spreading on my face. "_What?_ I didn't say anything." I fix my robe again, releasing myself from his blue eyes that seem to probe into my soul and thoughts.

"_You don't need to luv."_ He says this almost in a whisper. It sounds completely seductive and hot. Why am I shivering? Oh yes, the answer is obvious…_homicidal hybrid maniac in front of me. _

Every voice in my head is screaming and demanding my body to step back, but my body is not obeying. I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner; Klaus's shirt is completely unbuttoned down and he's wearing dark blue jeans that hang low around his waist that looks like an inverted triangle. I blush when my eyes move back up to meet his face. It's like he caught me checking him out, when I was just observing. My body feels hot…really hot.

"He can't hear us Elena."

Wow he does it again, how is he reading my thoughts. This makes no sense at all to me, and I am suddenly panicking because this just puts me and everyone I love more in danger.

"How?…How are you able to-" I can hardly finish my sentence. I feel suddenly stupid for stuttering.

Klaus closes the distance between our bodies and he touches the side of my face, caressing my cheek lightly with the palm of his hand. I gasp and stare back at him, fear pooling around in my eyes.

"You don't want him to hear _luv; simple as that."_ He responds coolly.

_NO, NO NO! Don't touch me! I hate you Klaus!_ I want to vocally express all my hatred, but again…my brain is not relaying the messages to my body.

[MUSIC IN THIS SCENE: Usher-I care for you]

I hear music. Where is it coming from? How did he turn the stereo on? I know the singer; it's Usher. Klaus smiles again and leans down closer to my face. My heart is in my throat and I can feel my veins push and pump my blood in rhythmic circulation through my hypersensitive body. I can't take my eyes off him, I'm mesmerized, completely beguiled by his seductive stare.

_NO! They're not seductive_! I'm internally battling with my subconscious as she shakes her head at me and rolls her eyes. Why am I letting this man touch me? This _SICK PSYCHOPATH!_ I decide to turn my head away and avoid his eyes, since I can't find the ability to scream.

"Look at me _Elena_!" It definitely sounds like a demand, and there is no warmth in his voice but irritation. "_Look at me luv." _He softens his tone, as if he's reading my mind …_again._

Despite my objection to meet his eyes, my face slowly turns and I am staring at him, suddenly calm. He looks into my eyes solemnly, but I know there's so much more he's hiding. Klaus is always unpredictable. He tilts my chin up and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in to his hard, muscular body. This is so wrong, _Oh God, Elijah please come downstairs_! I'm not able to call out for help and I have no idea why.

"_That's better." _

Why is he seducing me? Oh my God, _no…no I am NOT feeling seduced_. Why can't I push him away? _Why_?

"You're going to be mine Elena _luv. You see, I need you, and I know you need me. There's something dark inside me…" _His eyes are enthralling, I am staring, hypnotized. Is he compelling me?

"_I'm taking you away Elena… with me only._"

I feel goose bumps forming all down my arms and legs when he says this.

I feel so disoriented, none of this makes sense. "How did you get inside? I don't understand. Elijah never mentioned-"

"_Shhh." _

I feel Klaus's finger gently pressing against my lips and electricity flows into me caused by the sudden contact. The music continues playing on in the background and I feel like my body is moving in slow motion.

"You're going to fall in love with me Elena. I _will _possess your heart."

Why is he talking nonsense? _Like hell I will!_ I love Elijah.

"You don't know what love is Klaus. You hardly have any right to even use the word _love_ in a sentence…_especially to me."_ There we go, _thank God._ I was seriously beginning to feel like he was compelling me to shut up and listen. My swift satisfaction doesn't last long, because it's quickly replaced with annoyance as the smirk on Klaus's lips curls up wider. He makes it no secret that he's amused by my comment.

"Or will I be the one to fall in love with _you_?…"

Klaus stares at me contently and it looks like he's searching for himself through my eyes. It's unnerving.

"_Or_…will it be…."

His lips draw nearer to my lips and I am holding my breath.

"Both of us?" He finishes.

_Scream! Just scream! _I am internally blasting myself. I blink and pull my head back just in time before he kisses me.

"You're a monster Klaus." I'm completely surprised by the sadness in my voice. Where did that come from? I'm angry at him. I'm livid with rage. What is wrong with me this morning? _Seriously…_

Klaus tightens his grip around my slender waist and gently pulls me into him again so that our bodies are pressed flush against each other.

"I'm _your monster Elena." _His voice is deep and husky and I acute my senses automatically.

"_I want to take you right here, right now, against the wall." _

_WHAT! No, no, no, NO. DEFINITELY NOT! Why_ is he coming on to me? I'm afraid of the exhilaration that is rushing through my body from top down…_down_…_DOWN._ I feel myself blush.

"Get your hands off me Klaus."

He shakes his head and keeps staring into my eyes with palpable intensity, holding me in place, locked in his arms.

"_I will make you mine."_

"I'm not _yours Klaus."_

"_You want to be luv…soon."_

_I want to be…I want to be yours. _A small voice in the hidden cavern of my mind repeats as it echoes in my ears. He's compelling me, he has to be. Oh God, Elijah, _my sweet, loyal Elijah_. I shouldn't be in his brother's arms like this. It's beyond wrong.

"_He's lying to you luv."_

There's something about the way he keeps saying '_luv', _it keeps making my legs shake. I finally manage to free myself from Klaus's arms. "How are you able to read my mind! Tell me!" it's seriously disconcerting me now.

But he ignores my question and just smiles. "You'll find out soon Elena._." _

Before I can breathe another word, Klaus is grabbing my hips, pulling the silky fabric from my robe closer to his hips. My heart is beating wild in my chest as he kisses me full and deep on my mouth. My body is tense and I am trying to resist but fail miserably as a moan escapes from my mouth and my blood sings in my veins. His kiss turns passionate, needful and I struggle to keep up with his breathing. I use every ounce of strength to pull away from his assaulting lips. I breathe shallow as he presses his forehead against mine.

"Surrender yourself to me Elena, _say you will…_say you will _luv, I need to hear it._"

My eyes are shut and I'm listening to his every word. My mind is not processing the fact that we just kissed so spontaneously…and I feel…_lust_, an unavoidable desire in between my legs, it's impossible to ignore this unexpected effect.

"_I…"_

"_Say it luv, give it up to me." _

He's almost whispering, _Oh God…_his voice is _so _hot, smooth, _dark_, seductive; and it's completely putting me under some sort of spell. I want him to kiss me again.

"_I will…" _As soon as I say it, he kisses me hard and full with lustful passion as his hands grope my rear, feeling all the way up the small of my back and down, rubbing his greedy hands all over my curves. I am deeply under Klaus's trance and busy moaning against his lips.

"_No…no please stop…stop…"_ I am desperately begging for mercy as Klaus continues to kiss me, holding nothing back. Meanwhile Elijah's voice is calling out to me in the background of the music, and I am almost convinced it's all in my mind, but his voice is getting louder as the seconds pass.

"Elena…_Elena…ELENA!"_

My eyes suddenly snap wide open and my heart is pounding, there's perspiration all over me and Elijah's face is hovering over my head.

"_Elena, _finally you have awoken my love. You were having a nightmare."

_Oh God! I'm horrified!_ A nightmare? Was that a nightmare? Why am I even questioning it, OF COURSE IT WAS A NIGHTMARE, a deeply disturbing one…then why are my nipples so erect? _Erotic torture through my arch enemy. _ I pull the sheets over my breasts more, feeling uneasy and embarrassed.

"Was I talking in my sleep?"

Elijah pulls me into his arms and kisses my head as I ease my head onto his chest.

"You kept saying _no, no. _You are safe now. Are your nightmares this frequent?"

"Given all that's been going on, I think it would be a miracle if I actually _dream _pleasant frequently." I suddenly feel guilty for saying it. I don't want Elijah to feel like he's to blame for my life turning nightmarish. No, I pin the blame entirely on his half breed brother.

I feel Elijah's fingers stroking my hair and I try to relax, shaking the vivid images away from my mind. It felt so real, though I'm completely relieved that it wasn't real. I'm not even _remotely _attracted to Klaus. I can never be. He's too much of a monster. My subconscious is triggered as it pushes the _Klaus dream_ images onto widescreen HD display in my mind. _**'I'm your monster…' **_his haunting voice echoes and resonates in my ears as I shut my eyes and try to forget it completely.

"You're shivering Elena, are you alright? Do you feel ill?" Elijah asks me with concern in his eyes.

I hug him tighter. He obviously has no clue why I'm shivering. I'm just afraid…afraid of whatever is to come that involves Klaus. That name is beginning to really plague my life, and now he plagues my dreams. I'm supposed to dream about Elijah after last night's overwhelming love making, why am I dreaming about the hybrid maniac? I feel angry at my subconscious mind as she quirks an eyebrow at me in defiance followed by a '_give me a break' _attitude written all over her face.

"Just a little cold, no I feel perfectly fine, don't worry." I turn my face up and peck his lips quickly before Elijah keeps me in place and rolls me on my back. We give into our passions again that morning as our heavy breathing and moaning escape our lips. I feel Elijah's body moving in and out of me as I look up at this devastatingly handsome, glorious man. The love in his eyes holds no boundaries, it feels limitless as he consumes me and takes me over the edge with him.

I moan as my body tenses and I splinter into a million pieces in front of him, breathing heavy and exasperated from my orgasm. I quiver and wrap my legs around Elijah's waist tightly as he finds his release and growls low into my ear. I hold onto his body and allow his lips to crash onto mine. It feels good to escape in his arms and lose myself in pleasure after such a confusing and distressing nightmare.

Elijah is my perfect escape.

"Beauty…you are my _ravishing_ _beauty_." Elijah breathes as he looks deeply into my eyes.

I am overwhelmed by his tenderness and hide the very obvious blush that appears on my cheeks by kissing him long again. When he finally pulls away he rolls off of me and sits up, taking my hand to his lips.

"I need to get some breakfast in you if we are going to proceed with making love this way so frequently." He kisses my hand and keeps his dark pools on me. "I can hear your tummy growling." Elijah amuses.

I blush, feeling embarrassed. "My tummy is NOT _growling_!"

He chuckles and leans down to kiss my lips.

"Are you doubting my acute ability to hear sweet Elena?" He is teasing me. I know it, so I decide to humor him.

"Why Elijah… _why would I do such a thing?_ If you say my tummy is growling then it must be. In which case, I expect you to be a good _boyfriend _and feed me."

I watch his face intently, waiting to catch any weird reactions by what I just said, especially when I stressed the boyfriend bit. But he smiles genuinely and seems pleased by my verbal declaration of what we are to each other.

"Which is _initially_ what I expressed not too long ago my love." He smiles at me and brushes my cheek with his thumb as he watches me with such adoration radiating from his eyes.

I just love Elijah's witty humor. I smile and hug him tight again before crawling out of bed and showering.

~oOo~

"Good morning sir, welcome to the Grand Majestic. Do you have a reservation with us?" A green eyed, middle aged woman with short, dark auburn hair looks up from her desk.

"Yes I do."

She blushes as he is exceedingly handsome and she is quiet taken by his English accent.

"Your name sir, please?" she remains composed and professional as she slightly shifts towards the front desk computer.

"Mikaelson, Nicklaus."

The woman diligently types his last name into the computer system and confirms his reservation. "The penthouse suite, yes we have it reserved and ready for you Mr. Mikaelson. Do you have any luggage with you?"

"No, I won't be staying long." Klaus hands the woman his credit card and waits for his room pass.

"Enjoy your stay at the Grand Majestic Mr. Mikaelson."

He smirks slyly at her and takes the room key card. "I will _sweet heart, _thank you." His devious blue eyes dance and captivate the awestruck woman who immediately blushes pink before he turns and walks towards the elevators.

Klaus is in New York City now. He pulls out his iphone and dials Elijah's number. The elevator opens and he steps inside. Three rings go by and finally on the fourth ring, his brother picks up.

"Hello Niklaus." Elijah speaks calmly, as if he were expecting his phone call.

"_Good morning dear brother, I have some wonderful news for you."_

Elijah pauses in his closet and listens carefully. He was in the middle of getting dressed when Klaus called.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Klaus eggs his brother on.

"You are going to reveal it to me regardless Niklaus, you always do, what does it matter if I ask or not. Usually that is the sole purpose of your voluntary public announcements" Elijah thinks for a moment and pulls out a dark black button shirt and navy blue tie. "And such surprises from you, _dear brother, _are _frequently bad news." _

Klaus laughs silently. "Oh on the contrary, this time brother; it really _is _good news. I am relieving you of your duties with the doppelganger. I' m here, standing in NYC as we speak." The elevator stops at his floor and opens with a _ding! _

"I'll be seeing you and Elena _very soon._ Enjoy your morning!" Klaus says with dramatic enthusiasm that is all too mocking and menacing in his voice. He hangs up and shoves his phone back in his pant pocket before walking down the hall and entering his hotel suite.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Let me know how you all liked this chapter, I just wanted to do something a little teasing and fun between Elena and Klaus which is why I wrote a dream chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sooooo sorry for such a LONG wait. Ugh I hate it when I get so side tracked with work and school. Really sorry guys, I'm trying my best to keep up with my writing but sometimes it's virtually impossible when everything else takes up my time and takes my motivation and inspiration away.**

**This chapter is in first person narrative from Elena's point of view. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Don't defy me <em>Elena<em>, or there's more pain to come. I don't want to rape you but if you don't listen, I damn well will do it! _YOU WILL marry me_ and this conversation is _over_. Meet me in the dining room in ten minutes." He's furious, and his eyes are intense and dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17~ Fool Me Once<strong>

Reality as I knew it got flipped upside down as soon as Klaus stepped foot into Elijah's flat. Just when I thought I had found normalcy in the situation I was in, the homicidal hybrid terrorizes me, _yes terrorizes…_because everything about him is dangerous, I was a fool to believe I could ever reason with Klaus.

Two weeks ago he forced his presence into my life again and took me away to his penthouse, which surprisingly was in New York as well. I was so relieved to know that Elijah was still going to be with us, of course Klaus has no idea about him and I…about what has developed between his brother and I. No one knows in fact. It's been a complete month since I last spoke to my family…Stefan…Damon. Every time I try to imagine a happy ending, it always gets foreshadowed with someone's heart getting broken. I try to rationalize that Stefan doesn't care anymore, but a strong part of me _knows _that's not true, and Damon…I worry about him massacring the town once he finds out I've given my heart to Elijah. There's just no winning.

My time with Klaus has been a hard adjustment. He's just got so many rules.

"_You speak when I address you, you DON'T ask me questions, whenever I require your company you COME, if I ask you to sit on my lap, you sit, if I ask you to get up, you MOVE, you will dress however way it pleases me." _And the list goes on and on. I fought him on this of course, but it was like talking to a wall, and after throwing a temper tantrum about it, he threatened me again;

"_Failure to follow the rules, will result in regret luv…we don't want that now do we?" _That bastard! Always threatening me in that snobby English accent of his; I've discovered that the more you care about people in life, the more of a liability they are.

I cried for hours that night in Elijah's arms. Klaus wasn't home thankfully. I kept begging Elijah to leave and runaway, but he wouldn't listen. He insisted that I just play along and follow through with Klaus's little charade. I'm trying my best to trust in Elijah, but I'm so fearful around Klaus, he makes my skin crawl, and the things he is demanding from me, makes me feel like I am betraying Elijah, how could he possibly ask me to go along with this? For my own safety? The further away I am from Klaus, the safer I will feel. But even that has become a double edge sword, because I _know_ that he would go after my family and friends to hurt me, or lure me out of hiding. So, in fact, Elijah is right. The best thing to do right now is go along with Klaus's _wicked games. _

I stop writing in my diary and shut the leather bound book shut. I glance at the clock in the luxurious bedroom that Klaus has locked me in, a quarter past six; I take a moment to mentally prepare for the usual evening routine. My heart literally drops as an overwhelming feeling of doom and gloom washes over me. I suddenly jump when I hear a knock at my door.

_Oh no…_subconsciously I blurt out in my head.

"_Elena, please open your door." _

The sound of Elijah's gentle voice sends a wave of relief rushing through my veins as my heart begins to beat a happier, exhilarating rhythm, much different from the panic and anxiety I felt not too long ago. I walk to my bedroom door and open it. My heart is cartwheeling inside my chest.

"_Elijah_…" I breathe, caressing the pronunciation of his name sensually with my tongue.

He walks inside and shuts the door. I immediately hide myself in his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. "Please tell me we are leaving this place."

I feel his hand caressing my hair as he kisses the top of my head.

"No my love, we cannot leave just yet, as much as it disheartens me to refuse and deny you of what you desire…." He tilts my chin up and stares deeply into my eyes.

"I cannot bare a minute without you."

Elijah's voice sends shivers down my spine. I lean forward and kiss his lips without reservation. He responds as our kiss turns needful, but all too soon he pulls back.

"He will be up here soon. I must go my sweet."

I feel like crying.

"I don't want to sit on his lap, I don't want him touching me! Why is he doing this? If he just wants my blood then he can have it, why is he forcing me to hold his hand, and sit on his lap!?"

"I have a plan Elena, please trust me on this. We_ will _get away from my Niklaus."

I can't help but frown even as Elijah's eyes cascade over my body, tracing every curve on me.

"You look ravishing as always my beauty." His voice is soft and tender in that moment as he holds my chin up and kisses me sweetly on the mouth. I don't want his lips to leave mine, but as soon as he pulls back I know all too well that he means to leave.

"I shall meet you downstairs in the dining room-" Elijah grips my hand with his, and gives it a gentle, comforting squeeze. "I love you more than anyone in this wretched world, more than my immortal existence. I think I fell in love with you as soon as I laid eyes on you _Elena…do you remember?" _

Of course I remember. I was terrified when Elijah walked into that abandoned manor. Rose and her vampire sidekick Trevor had kidnapped me from the masquerade party at the Lockwood mansion a year and half ago. I really thought he was going to kill me when he approached me. Rose had untied me and for a moment I thought I'd have a chance to escape, but as soon as Elijah entered the room, I was frozen in place, immobile, paralyzed until the Original prowled closer to me as if I were prey. I was literally shaking in fear, but he didn't bite me. I was convinced I hated him then, even before I _knew _him. And for a moment I even thought he was Klaus. _Hah!_ Far from his evil brother, Elijah could never be that cold and cruel as the hybrid psycho. Reluctantly, I force my mind to reel back to reality.

"How could I forget?" I smile now at the memory and he returns my smile with a sly smirk.

"I truly desired to kiss you then." Elijah looks at me with love and passion in his gaze.

"I was scared to death of you." I laugh a bit. I know he's dangerous, but I also know that Elijah would never hurt me.

"I know. I could smell your fear. Blood flow increases and the smell is heightened when adrenaline and fear kicks in. The way your blood pulsed into your vein on your neck…" He slowly brushes the back of his fingers on the side of my neck and it makes my body come to life, I close my eyes at his touch.

"I wish I could taste you every day Elena."

I don't know why, but I'm blushing. Stefan always refused to drink from me, he swore of human blood forever and I could see the torture he went through around blood, but with Elijah…this vampire is in complete control of his blood lust, and he makes it no secret that he wants me…_wants my blood._

I open my mouth to answer him, but he quickly places his index finger against my lips.

"_Shhh, he's coming I can hear him. I must go now my love._" Elijah whispers and I know exactly who he's talking about.

I nod and kiss him quickly one last time before he disappears out of my bedroom, which feels more like a luxurious jail cell.

~oOo~

I'm standing by the window when I hear a loud knocking on my door.

"Open up _Elena._" _It's him._

I watch Klaus walk into my bedroom before I can even allow him entry.

"What's the point in knocking if you're just going to invite yourself in all the time?" I'm completely irritated at him and I make no effort to hide it.

He grins at me, pleased with himself.

"You're so inconsiderate Klaus."

"You have _no idea luv."_

I watch him walk closer and pace around me. He's checking me out and I hate it.

He leans into my ear and says this; "Love the dress, you make it look _sexy_."

I shudder. This black dress is a knee length spaghetti strap and it was the only thing I could find in the closet that wasn't _too _revealing.

"Since when was dressing me up as your Barbie doll in the contract?"

I scowl at Klaus and fold my arms against my chest. _Gawd, _I feel so uncomfortable in these heels.

"Since I decided to make you my wife."

I have to be dreaming. This has to be a nightmare, it just _has to! _

"WHAT!?"

He's smiling like a complete psycho path and I want to just slap that disturbing grin off his face. But I don't, _I know better. _

"It's about time I told you _luv,_ in fact my dear brother even knew of such plans. I'm really surprised he kept his word and didn't tell you."

My heart is shattering into pieces, Elijah knew? He lied to me. Everything was a lie! I try my best to breathe and keep it together but I'm failing miserably.

"Aww what's wrong luv? You should be happy to be my bride. I've got women lining up for me every day."

_I don't care! I can't handle this daunting reality at the moment, I just can't!_

I feel Klaus wrap his arms around my waist and I recoil back and push him away.

"Get your hands off of me!" I'm emotional and angry as tears spill down my cheeks. I'm starting to cry and I hate myself for showing such vulnerable emotion in front of the hybrid psychopath.

"DON'T FIGHT ME ON THIS ELENA! I _WILL_ USE FORCE IF I HAVE TO! OUR AGREEMENT STILL STANDS! I SAY JUMP, YOU _SAY HOW HIGH_, AND IF YOU REFUSE TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS, _I WILL FORCE YOU_!"

I try my best to calm myself while Klaus shouts at me. I'm afraid that he'll hurt me if I don't quiet down.

"I could be much more ruthless _luv, _I could fuck your brains out in this room day and night until I get my seed in that belly of your; I could treat you like a whore. But I'm a traditional man, and the mother of my children is not going to be my whore, which is why I want you to be my _wife_."

"You mean I would be your slave, _your trophy wife_ and technically your whore. The only difference is I would have a ring around my finger. What an honorable man you are… _It's rape Klaus!_ That's what you would be doing. _I don't love you! I don't want to marry you! I don't want to sleep with you! You know nothing about marriage, much less love!" _I just can't hold myself back from saying this.

I keep taking steps back until my back hits the wall. I watch Klaus take long strides towards me, with his face twisted in anger. I'm scared that he's going to bite me.

"_No please!"_

I feel my right cheek sting from the hard slap Klaus left on my burning skin. I'm contemplating if this was worse than getting bitten…the humiliation of a slap across the face.

He pounds his palms flat against the wall in between me and leans in to my face. I'm in shock and gently rubbing my assaulted cheek.

"Don't defy me Elena, or there's more pain to come. I don't want to rape you but if you don't listen, I damn well will do it! _YOU WILL marry me_ and this conversation is _over_. Meet me in the dining room in ten minutes." He's furious, and his eyes are intense and dangerous.

I'm scared to death and hold my breath until I watch him exit the room. Feeling a rush of relief, I allow myself to exhale and breathe normally.

_How could you lie to me Elijah? How could you allow me to let my feelings go? How could you sleep with me when you knew all this!? _

I break down crying, scorned and humiliated, heartbroken and betrayed. I seek solace into the small confines of the bathroom I enter and quickly dry my eyes and fix my makeup. _Now I really feel like dying, _but I won't let them beat me down. I was a fool to trust Elijah. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. There won't be a third time.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**A/N: Hey guys let me know how you liked this chapter. Feel free to give me your ideas and opinions. Will be publishing chapter 18 next week. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter published and on dead line =) I hope you guys like this chapter. There's some Stefan and Caroline, but also as promised, Klaus and Elena ;) Enjoy! **

**Warning, there is content of a sexual nature in this chapter. Please do not read further if it offends. **LEMONS****

* * *

><p>"…<em>.We don't need love to fuck."<em>

Elena is completely shattered from the hateful vulgarity spewed from his bitter tongue. She tries to steady her breathing and calm herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18~ Happily Ever After<strong>

"Stefan I'm in Ibiza now, they keep moving my location and creating hybrids, _please_ you have to get me out of here!"

"Elena, I will, I'm trying my best to get to you in time, but every time I do they take you."

A very distressed and frustrated Stefan Salvatore sits on the edge of the bed in his hotel suite with his head in his hand. An entire month and a half has gone by and still he hadn't been able to find Elena.

Caroline stood with her back against the wall, watching her best friend have his routine conversation with the weekly disappearing Elena.

"We just arrived in Valencia an hour ago." He replies.

"Please Stefan! I don't know where they will take me next and I don't even know when they are moving me!"

Stefan rubs the back of his neck and glances up at Caroline. He can read the look of worry on her face and not only that, he can tell just how tired she is from the nonstop travelling.

"_Stefan? Hello?"_

He lets out an exasperated sigh and looks down. Something doesn't feel right.

"Elena I need to ask you something."

"I don't have time for a game of 21 questions."

He smirks slightly, as if to reassure his growing suspicion. Since when did Elena Gilbert give Stefan Salvatore attitude?

"What did I give you as a gift on our first Christmas together."

There was a long pause and then;

"You're breaking up I can't hear you, hello? Can you hear me?"

The line disconnects and he slowly lowers his cellphone.

"Stefan what happened? Why were you asking her that question?"

He knows the truth now. Every sign has been pointing to it.

"I'm so stupid for not realizing this weeks ago."

Caroline walks over to her friend and sits next to him on the bed.

"Tell me."

"We've been chasing a ghost Caroline, or should I say _imposter._"

She frowns as a blatant look of confusion spreads along her face, but it slowly fades away as the shocking realization of the truth hits her full force.

"_Katherine_?" Caroline whispers in disbelief.

Stefan turns his face and looks at her with all seriousness.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. I've wasted my time and yours."

"But Stefan how are you so sure it's her!?"

"Ever since all that went down in Germany, my suspicions began to grow. I started doubting that it was Elena I was talking to. We had a close call with that werewolf in that club back in Berlin. I don't think I would have gotten out of there alive if you weren't by my side."

He painfully recalls the memory and stands up.

"But that still doesn't answer my question Stefan."

"I've been asking her personal questions every time I speak to her, and _every time_ I do, she pretends the line is disconnecting. It's not Elena; it was never Elena on the other end… its _Katherine. _And for all we know this was all part of Klaus's plan to get us out of Mystic Falls, to get us a continent away so that he can carry out his own agenda with Elena. I've failed Caroline._ I've failed her._" His voice breaks and he turns away from her eyes in disappointment.

For a moment Caroline is at a loss for words due to the shock of the sudden news. Anything concerned with Katherine is always bad news.

"Stefan-" She follows his steps and grabs his arm gently.

"It's not too late. We can take the first flight out of here and head back home. You can't blame yourself for this. Klaus is conniving and deceptive beyond belief, the only thing we can do now is get out of here a-sap and come up with a better plan once we're in familiar territory."

He looks at her solemnly, appreciating her words of comfort and then frowns.

"I wasted your time this entire month."

"Actually, it's been _a month and a half_, but it hasn't been a waste." Caroline smiles shyly.

"_You've been counting?" _Stefan asks feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"This entire time I've been with you has helped me understand you better, you're not the ripper that everyone believes you are Stefan. You have a heart and a conscience, yes you've had more than your fair share of regrets, but so have I. I know what it's like to fight against your nature to kill and devour and I definitely don't judge you for it. You were the first person to defend me and come to my rescue when Damon was more than happy to put me down. I haven't forgotten how you were there for me those three months after, training me, helping me and giving me the faith to believe in myself, that I can control my vampire impulses and that I _can _survive. You became my best friend, and when you left town and welcomed the worst parts of yourself, it was like I was grieving along with Elena, because not only did she lose her boyfriend but I lost my best friend and mentor. Who could I call when I was in crisis? It hurt when you ignored our friendship. I can only imagine how Elena felt, but I guess it wasn't all bad…I got closer with Tyler because of it."

He says nothing and just stares at her, searching her grey ocean eyes, trying desperately to anchor himself before he sinks and drowns beneath her waves.

"Caroline…" His voice is husky and thick with over whelming emotion. He had not been aware of how much he meant to his friend and all this information at once was making him feel things he once again ignored weeks ago.

Tears begin to cloud Caroline's vision as she laughs it off and tilts her head back a bit so that they will not spill down her cheeks, but the attempt is failed when Stefan reaches his hand out to the side of her face and pulls her into his arms.

The direct contact of his chest against hers sends Caroline over the edge as she releases the bottled up frustration, pain, and sadness that weighed _down her chest. _

"_Hey it's okay, don't cry." _Stefan comforts and consoles Caroline by rubbing her back and allowing her to cry on his shoulder. It had been too long since he abandoned this side of himself, but it felt good to step back into a more comfortable and familiar part of his personality.

"_Shhh_, it's okay Caroline, I won't be leaving like that again."

His heart breaks with every cry that escapes her beautiful lips and he wants nothing more than to end the pain she feels, because he knows that for a vampire the emotion is amplified 1000 times more than a human. The pain is truly unbearable.

"Just don't leave, _period_!" She manages to laugh a bit while in the midst of her tears.

Stefan gently pulls her back and holds Caroline's face in a very intimate way.

"I promise I won't be leaving…_period._" He smiles as soon as she surrenders to his charm and wipes her tears away.

"I ran out of water proof mascara."

"I don't care. You're still beautiful with racoon eyes." Stefan lets out a silent chuckle and feels his heart come to life when she smiles back at him.

"I'm going to freshen up and then we can get out of here okay?"

He nods and pulls out his cellphone. "Take your time."

Stefan speed dials Damon's number and leaves him a voice mail.

"We're coming home; Klaus tricked us, Elena's still in the United States of A."

And then he hangs up.

~oOo~

Red candles are lit all across a white tiled bathroom as the sound of water splashes around while long slender legs step into the steaming bath tub. She grabs her wine glass and drank the red liquid down before grabbing her cordless phone and dialing _his number. _She waits impatiently, cursing out loud and taking a drag from her cigarette, before putting it out in the ash tray.

"_I told you not to call at this hour!"_

She smiles and giggles like a lunatic as soon as she hears his voice.

"When are you coming home? I miss you! _Please let me come to you Niklaus_."

"_Jade, _stop calling my phone like a drunken whore and disturbing my time. Get your shit together and DO NOT call me for the next seven days!" He bellows in to the phone.

"_Ouch Klausy." _Jade mimics like a baby. But her words fall on deaf ears because Klaus has already hung up. She begins to speak and have a phantom conversation with the dial tone for the next two minutes before she hangs up.

"_I CALL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! BECAUSE I AM TO BE YOUR WIFE! AND HUSBANDS AND WIVES CALL EACHOTHER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE MINE KLAUSY! MINE!" _She hurls her phone at the wall as it falls and breaks to pieces.

The witch is mad and unhinged from reality.

~oOo~

**[soundtrack inspired for this scene: Esthero Ft Miguel- Many times]**

Music fills the penthouse hallways as Elena makes her way towards the source of the beautiful singing voices that are guiding her towards the terrace balcony.

Two glass double doors are opened wide and decorated with lighting around the railing of the balcony and wrapped in vine formation around the landscaped garden trees all around the corners of the concrete terrace.

Elena stands still and takes in her beautiful surroundings before she takes a step closer. Her eyes cascade over a small two person dining table that is wrapped in white linen cloth, plated beautifully with crystal wine glasses. Is this the work of Elijah or Klaus? She wonders in silence. The romantic ambience and atmosphere reminds her of all the intimate moments shared between her and Elijah, but as soon as the thoughts flood her mind, she shakes them away and steels herself.

"I hope it pleases you _luv._"

Elena gasps when she hears that deep English accent followed by the touch of his hand on her bare arms. Her heart begins to pound in fear.

"Apologies for the slap, I don't do well with disobedience." He leans into her ear and whispers.

Elena is at a loss for words, not because she's in shock over the romantic dinner arrangement, and not because he's taken her breath away. She's _afraid of him, _so much that her tongue has decided to remain silent.

The smell of his masculine cologne drifts into her nostrils as he moves in front of her.

He's wearing a black dress shirt that is buttoned almost all the way, leaving a couple buttons undone at the chest, followed by dark blue jeans and black leather dress shoes. Very casual semi-formal, complimenting the black dress Elena is wearing.

She watches Klaus pull back a chair, putting on the charade of a gentleman.

"Come, wine, dine, eat with me. I know you're _famished_."

He grins wickedly and the gesture causes goose bumps to form all over Elena's arms. She reluctantly paces forward and sits down. It's going to be a long and torturous dinner, she can feel it already.

A waiter who works on Klaus's kitchen staff walks towards their table and fills their wine glasses with red wine.

"Cabernet Sauvignon, 1912, excellent year sir" The young waiter says.

"_1912_, the year the Titanic sank. I remember as if it were yesterday, _Bekah_ and I made it a good time to make a meal out of almost half the people on board." He laughs manically to himself and this makes Elena shudder in disgust.

"That's _horrible Klaus._" She mumbles under her breath.

"Why? They would've been fish food regardless. You should think me a hero Elena, _I saved many from hypothermia_."

She shakes her head and looks away from, revolted by his twisted sense of humor.

"My brother would've been joining us tonight but he had some business matters to attend to. I'm sure you won't mind. The weather was most obliging for a star light dinner; doesn't it just take your breath away?"

Elena controls the surging anger bubbling up inside of her and resists the urge to knock over the table, smashing all the china on the ground, screaming in rage before she makes a run for it. It all appears so deliciously gratifying in her mind, but she knows better, she has more sense than to be so recklessly impulsive.

"I like it." Her response is monotone and forced.

This annoys Klaus as he quirks an eye brow at her, while tapping his fingers in an irritating rhythm on the table.

"Wrong answer _luv, would you like to try that again?"_

Elena stiffens and straightens up, feeling awkward and uncomfortable, completely dumbfounded by his response.

"It's beautiful." She manages to say.

Klaus takes a sip from his wine glass, while keeping his cold, penetrating gaze on Elena.

"_Better-" _He lowers his glass and tilts his head to the side. "Drink. That wine isn't going to disappear by itself." He smirks at her and takes another greedy sip from his glass.

Elena notices that her hand is slightly shaking as she reaches for her wine. It makes her feel nervous and annoyed because she doesn't want her emotions to be so visible in front of Klaus to see.

"Are you cold Elena?" Of course, Klaus notices _everything. _

"_Uh_, no. I'm fine. Just felt a chill. The temperature is fine."

She watches him lean in closer to the table as he studies her face for what seems the longest while.

"_You're afraid of me_…"

Elena says nothing and averts her eyes.

"As you should be, but there's really nothing to be scared of as long as you follow my instructions like a good wife to be."

Elena feels her stomach churn from the thought of marrying Klaus. It feels like instinct to tell him _NO! I will never marry you!_ But she really doesn't want her cheek slapped again, or any other part of her body for that matter.

"I'm not _that _difficult to live with."

"Says who?" Elena blurts out.

He's about to reply with a smart ass comment but briefly stops when the waiter returns with their gourmet dishes.

"Here you are sir, _roasted rack of lamb seared and encrusted with Dijon mustard and garlic rosemary flavored bread crumbs._" He carefully places the steaming dish down in front of Klaus and steps over towards Elena's side of the table.

"And for the young lady, _lobster ravioli dressed in tomato cream sauce with shrimp. _Enjoy your dinner." The waiter pleasantly says before leaving Elena alone with the dangerous, _hungry hybrid. _

"You ordered for me?"

Klaus is already cutting into his meat before he looks up and smirks at Elena.

"You need seafood in your diet."

"You control my diet now? What if I'm allergic?"

He places his utensils down and sighs in annoyance.

"Do you think me an idiot luv? You're my most valuable _possession; _would I really be so careless as to endanger your life because I don't know what your fucking allergies are? You truly underestimate me if you think I would ignore your medical reports. You're not allergic to anything. _Eat._" Klaus urges in annoyance.

"_I'm allergic to you_." Elena snaps back.

He finishes swallowing the bite of meat he took, and then wipes his mouth with his napkin all the while chuckling in amusement.

"You know Elena, the more you defy me, the hungrier my appetite gets for _bedding_ you right here, right now."

She gasps, mortified by his answer.

Klaus cuts another piece of his meat and scarfs it down before flashing another devilish grin.

Elena decides to keep quiet throughout the duration of dinner, just until she can finish her plate. The food is remarkably delicious and she finishes every bite, satisfying her stomach that wouldn't cease growling earlier.

Soft music continues playing in the background as the nameless waiter returns and clears the table.

"I can see that the food did not disappoint your taste buds." Klaus says, while leaning back on his chair.

Elena stares back at him with curiosity and wonders why he hasn't dined on blood tonight.

"How many humans did you feast on before meeting me here for dinner?" she rests her arms on the tables and folds her hands together.

Klaus laughs and leans forward towards Elena's face.

"I had a few six or seven earlier in the day, but not before dinner. I'm a hybrid after all, I have a human appetite just as every other regular _Joe, _but do not mistake it with my appetite for encounters of a much more _intimate nature._" He runs his finger teasingly along the side of her wrist.

Elena's jaw slightly drops and she is wide eyed, as her brain registers the meaning behind his words.

"Come, you have a better view of the city compared to that dreadful view you had at my brother's flat."

Elena is inclined to obey and she stands up to walk over to the concrete railing. They're on the highest level of the building, and the night sky twinkles from the city lights below and the reflecting lights of the skyscrapers ahead of them.

She rests her arms over the ledge and gazes out to the odd star or two that is still visible in the sky. Klaus uses this advantage to stand behind Elena and rest his palms on the ledge, in very close and tight proximity to her, while he leans forward so that his chest is flush against her back.

Elena feels his body instantly and gasps, her heart beating rapidly, her eyes tearing up from fear.

"_Relax luv, shhh." _

Klaus lifts his right hand off the ledge and pushes Elena's silky brown hair to the left side of her shoulder before he leans down and plants a soft kiss on her exposed and vulnerable skin.

_No! No! No! _She is screaming in her head, but her body remains paralyzed. She knows if she fights him off, he will hurt her.

"You have the softest skin I've ever touched." Klaus almost whispers, with a hidden seduction in his voice as he begins to gently rub Elena's arms up and down affectionately.

Elena tears drop in silence. It wasn't long ago that Elijah had the same privilege to display such affection, and now all of that was destroyed by his lies. Here she was in the arms of her enemy, nursing a broken heart and forcing herself to become the perfect trophy wife for Klaus, knowing there would be hell to pay if she didn't.

"Your blood…smells…._insatiable_."

Klaus breathes her in deeply leaving a trail of kisses up Elena's neck, while his hands find her waist and wrap themselves around her possessively, pulling her closest to him, while his stiffening hard on pushes against the curve of her bottom.

Elena's face is scorching hot; she cannot allow him to violate her body any further.

"_Klaus, stop it please."_

She sniffles and pleads with him, in hopes that by showing the pain and anguish in her voice, it would be enough to get through to him and make him understand that his advances are hurting her heart and dignity.

"You're _mine now Elena, _give in to me, _please. _I don't _want_ to harm you. You leave me no choice when you disobey me." He presses his lips against her head and speaks softly; desperately hoping that she will understand his position.

Elena wipes at her tears with her arm and twists her body around slowly, trapping herself between Klaus's body and the ledge.

"How can you force me to love you? _How? Don't you understand how love works? That it's a connection that develops into something deeper? All you've done is threaten my family, you almost succeeded at killing my Aunt Jenna, you've caused nothing but trouble for the people I love! You are the reason why Katherine has done so many evil things to me and my family, because of her selfish purpose to evade capture. Can't you understand that it's impossible for me to love you!? That it's impossible for me to marry you? I despise you Klaus, I resent you, I hate you!" _Fresh hot tears begin to swell up and roll down Elena's face, as she cries into her hands.

Klaus's remains expressionless, but he doesn't move aside or hug Elena. He stands, indifferent. When she finally meets his eyes, he clenches his jaw and stares at her with cold, cruel scrutiny.

"I'm not going to keep encouraging you to submit to my will Elena. I don't give a _fuck about love! You are MINE, MY POSSESSION, I OWN YOU NOW. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I'm marrying you out of dignity for yourself and my own. We don't need LOVE to make this marriage work. My expectations are simple, I want our hybrid children, and I want them soon. YOU WILL bare my progeny, and if you refuse I will force you without reservation. I WILL BEND YOU OVER, SLAM MY COCK IN YOU UNTIL YOUR WOMB IS BURRIED WITH MY SEED! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? We don't need love to fuck."_

Elena is completely shattered from the hateful vulgarity spewed from his bitter tongue. She tries to steady her breathing and calm herself.

Klaus's eyes are shifting to a blazing scarlet red as black spider veins begin to grow around his cheek bones.

"_No, please...I'm sorry Klaus, I-"_

She watches him struggle to regain control as the spider veins keep disappearing and reappearing.

"_I'll listen, I'm sorry-" _Elena frantically attempts to not get viciously bitten.

Klaus growls low; "_Shut up Elena!"_ He grabs her waist aggressively and kisses her hard on the mouth, forcing her lips open and assaulting her tongue with his before he yields to self-control and pulls back.

Elena is gasping for air, in shock, half furious, half scared and completely bewildered from the sudden kiss.

"_Dinner time is over_. Get out of my sight before I drain your dry." Klaus growls and still heaving from their kiss, he takes a step back.

Elena feels immobile, but forces her brain to put all its energy into getting her body to move as she flees his arms and seeks refuge back into the safety of her room.

~oOo~

Klaus is tired by the time he retires to bed. His body is aching from the adrenaline of his midnight work out, which hardly seemed to help relax the tension below his waist, it made it worse. _Too much testosterone._

He steps into a warm shower and soaks his body while shutting his eyes under the water. Visions of Elena's naked breasts and body appear before his eyes as he pulls her closer to him in the shower and kisses her passionately with need and hunger before lifting her thighs and pressing her back against the tiled wall, his throbbing dick aching to enter her.

This fantasy takes color in his mind as he grabs his dick and begins to stroke it fast and hard, squeezing his hardened muscle, gasping and growling until he finds his release.

"I _will_ have you Elena, sooner than you think." He grunts and his his body relaxes from the self-induced orgasm.

He finishes washing up and wraps a white towel around his waist and another to dry off before crashing for the night and escaping to another x rated dream world starring Elena Gilbert.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, I had to pay attention to other supporting characters in my story since I introduced them to you all in earlier chapters. I hope you love the E+K scene. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter =) I will be publishing another chapter soon by the weekend. **

**Love all my Wicked Games Fans! 3 **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And here is another chapter as promised :P Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Do you think you can just <em>bribe <em>my love? I'm not shallow like all the other women you've probably been with. You could shower me head to toe with riches and you _still _would be the last man I would ever give my heart to, and if it even came down to that, I would rather kill myself than to ever give my heart away to a heartless, soulless monster like you!" I'm upset and shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19~ Be careful Who you Spy on<strong>

I'm sitting at a corner café on 5th avenue and Broadway with Klaus and Elijah, an outing that was unexpected to say the least. My morning started off with a shower that surprisingly relaxed me, especially since the night before was so intense and scary.

I planned on confronting Elijah about everything Klaus shared with me about him, but the opportunity got robbed when Klaus entered the living room and announced that we should have breakfast outside. So here I am at present, gazing out the window, while rain drops pour down over traffic in the street. I can feel Elijah's eyes on me and it makes my heart clench.

"What news do you have of our ever doting sister?" Klaus asks Elijah.

"She will be accompanying us soon, next Friday." He replies.

"_Excellent_. Just in time for the wedding."

My hand begins to shake as I struggle to place my tea cup down.

"_Wedding?"_ I can hardly swallow the hot herby liquid.

I watch Klaus smirk at me and reach for my hand.

"Don't worry luv, I plan to get a ring on that finger before the wedding date. Today in fact, I want my bride to be to show off the most beautiful, and expensive ring this world has to offer."

I know he doesn't give a crap about me; _he just _wants to show off his toy, that toy being _me_.

I glance over at Elijah and I can tell he's worried. Seems like this news was unexpected to him? How strange since he knew all along that Klaus wanted to elope with me. Everything was a lie.

"Can't we do something more traditional?" _Crap. _I have no idea why I asked this question.

Klaus tilts his head to the side and says; "Humour me _sweetheart._"

I push back a strand of my hair and wrap both my hands around my warm tea cup to steady my nerves.

"I just thought that these things take a longer process you know…planning? I'm sure the guest list includes all your hybrids aside from your family."

He chuckles in a very mocking manner and shakes his head at me.

"I was planning something more _small and intimate, _if you know what I mean _luv._"

His very words make my entire body shiver as he gazes at me with a cold penetrating stare. I'm speechless and this seems to amuse Klaus even more.

Relief rushes through me as soon as his cellphone vibrates.

"I need to take this. _Keep any eye on her brother_." He's always so demanding.

I watch him stand up and leave the café. It's just Elijah and I now, alone.

I stay quiet and stare down at my empty tea cup.

"_Elena…_" He reaches for my hand and I immediately pull it back.

"Don't touch me." I say, hardening my voice and expression.

"What is wrong? Has he touched you?"

I finally stare at him with lifeless eyes.

"You knew about his plan all along, you knew ever since I was taken hostage in Mystic Falls. How could you lie to me Elijah? How can you say you love me when this entire time you've _lied_! Was everything a game to you? My feelings?"

I start to tear up and it makes me angry, so I shut my mouth for the moment and try to collect my hurt feelings before they fall all over the floor.

I can see the guilt all over his face and it makes me want to break down. The tiniest part of me was hoping he would deny it all, but Elijah says nothing.

"Elena what we share between us, _is real_. You know how I feel about you, for the longest time I've had very conflicted emotions about you, and I regret not telling you sooner about Klaus's intentions. I was going to tell you last night, but Klaus prevented me from doing so."

"We share nothing, you still lied to me! I trusted you Elijah! Now he's threatening to rape me if I don't marry him, which is pointless because married or not, it's still _rape_, I would never give my consent to sleep with your homicidal brother!" I'm trying to communicate as quietly as possible, but my rising anger is making it very difficult to talk in quiet tones.

"I've been planning your escape Elena, do you think me heartless and careless to allow my brother to place his hands all over you and rob you of your virtue, rob you of what I claimed to be mine?" Elijah's eyes are soft and radiate truth, but I just can't believe him, I refuse to.

My hands are shaking as I ball them into fists below the table. "_I am NOT yours. Not anymore, not after you lied. I belong to no one, and if you have any respect for me, you'll get me back home. _We're over Elijah. I can't forgive you."

"Elena please listen to me I-" He tries to finish in haste, but Klaus has stepped back inside and is walking over to us.

Elijah and I both abandon our unfinished conversation.

"Sorry about that _luv._ I hope you didn't miss me _too much_." Klaus pulls out his chair and sits across from me.

I smile in disdain and avoid eye contact with Elijah.

"Well, looks like we're done here. Elijah I need you to take care of some things for me, _if you know what I'm talking about._"

There is a silent coded communication between the brothers and it's driving me nuts that I'm kept out of the loop. Is he assigning Elijah to go and kill helpless people for their lunch menu? Dinner?

He nods at Klaus and stands up from the table. "Of course. I shall meet you back at your penthouse around evening then."

"_Just as we planned brother_." Klaus replies with a wicked grin.

I meet Elijah's eyes for a moment, they hold such sadness and despair and I have to remind myself not to feel sympathetic. I was lied to, and now I'm being tossed off to a hybrid that is responsible for so much tragedy in my life.

"Are you ready to see your ring?" Klaus asks me while he stands.

_I want to run and hide_.

"Do I have a choice?"

His lips curl up into a twisted smile. "I don't think you'll be saying that once you see what I slip around your finger _luv._"

He holds out his hand and helps me up. I'm wearing 6 inch heels which I am _not _used to. Is he trying to dress me up like Katherine? My wardrobe resembles her style a lot more than my own.

Klaus tosses some cash on the table and walks me out of the café. The rain has stopped and I can feel the sunshine on my skin again. I feel Klaus grab for my hand and I pull it away automatically.

"Do we really need to hold hands? I'm not going to run. I can't get very far in these heels anyway." I protest.

He grabs my hand again with subtle force and pulls me in closer to him.

"My fiancée does _not _walk the streets unescorted. You are to be my wife Elena, stop forgetting the rules that follow. If I hold your hand, you hold mine, you walk, you follow, you _obey…_ _do you understand?_" His tone is so condescending.

My knees are weak with fear mixed in with the awkwardness of fashioning shoes I can hardly walk in. It's probably a good idea to hold his hand. I don't want to fall flat on my face. I nod in agreement and walk beside him hand in hand, like a _"perfect couple"._

~oOo~

"Good morning Mr. Mikaelson!" A chubby balding man who appears to have a very flamboyant personality greets Klaus as we walk into a Harry Winston jewelry store.

"Is the ring ready?" Klaus avoids _the meet and greet _and quickly cuts to the chase.

"Yes sir, we just had it imported from Hong Kong today."

I follow Klaus to the front counter of the extravagantly expensive boutique that is surrounded with diamond after diamond after diamond, in all forms of jewelry; earrings, necklaces, collars and bracelets. The counter we stop in front of is filled with diamond platinum engagement rings.

"We had it resized, just as you requested." The man pulls out a black velvety ring box and opens it for Klaus to inspect. _Holy cow, it definitely looks expensive. _

"This amazing pink diamond ring is studded with five carats of diamond and is the world's most expensive diamond ring. Your fiancée here purchased this for $10.8 million at an international auction in Hong Kong. _You are a very lucky woman_."

Fiancée by force is more like it. _And lucky?_ Hah! This man doesn't even know half. I'm having difficulty registering the price tag on the ring. _How did he know my ring size? _I watch Klaus carefully pull the ring out of the box and grab my left hand.

"Who did you have to compel for this?" I ask him crossly in a whisper.

I feel his fingers brush against mine as he slips the overpriced gem onto my ring finger. _Perfect fit, _and yet it feels so strange to wear something so expensive.

"Why compel when my pockets are more than filled with ample amount of cash." He whispers this into my ear and kisses my cheek. I shudder.

_And who did you have to compel for that cash? _I think to myself.

"Absolutely exquisite, you have very beautiful hands, and the diamond only compliments them more so."

The manager compliments me while I stare down at my shaking hand. _This can't be happening, it just can't. _I feel a panic attack coming on and Klaus notices this because he grabs my quivering hand and steadies it.

"Looks like it was _made for you luv._" Klaus's voice is soft yet deep.

Did he seriously just compliment me? I'm annoyed that I would even consider that a compliment. It's all a fake façade, Klaus playing "house" with me, playing _God, _with everyone's lives.

"Thanks for speeding up the work on such short notice Charles, I'll return next week for the wedding rings."

"I'll have my best wedding bands prepared for when you return Mr. Mikaelson."

_Wedding bands? Next week!? _

"Let's head home now _sweet heart_, shall we?"

I say nothing and Klaus grabs my hand to lead me out of the store, as if I'm some bitch on a leash. A bitch with a very _expensive leash. _

As soon as my heels feet hit the pavement, I stop and yank my hand back hatefully.

"Do you think you can just _bribe _my love? I'm not shallow like all the other women you've probably been with. You could shower me head to toe with riches and you _still _would be the last man I would ever give my heart to, and if it even came down to that, I would rather kill myself than to ever give my heart away to a heartless, soulless monster like you!" I'm upset and shaking.

I watch Klaus narrow his eyes at me and then smile real sly.

"The second you stop mixing love into this arrangement is the moment you realize my motives behind everything. I don't want your love Elena. I simply need you to _breed. _You are my property now, and you are _expensive _property. My hybrids need to understand that you are untouchable."

_Untouchable? _

"You sired your hybrids, why would you be worried about one of your _dogs_ disobeying? Especially since they're more than willing to go to their deaths for you."

I watch his blue eyes harden and enthrall me into a sick trance before he releases me and grabs my hand again.

"Rule number _whatever the fuck it is, _STOP asking me so many questions."

He pulls me towards him and forces me to walk beside him.

_I get it now…he's not afraid his hybrids will touch me, he knows they won't, he just wants to show me off. _Parade me around like the typical trophy wife and then place me back on his shelf at home. Is this the kind of life I will be subjected to if this sham of a marriage happens?

We turn the corner down the block and his personal driver pulls up in a black Lincoln. I'm thankful that I don't have to walk another step in these shoes; these pumps are seriously butchering my feet.

~oOo~

A cigarette light gets put out by the sole of man's shoe as he watches Klaus step into a vehicle alongside Elena. He hides his binoculars and reaches into his coat pocket for his cellphone.

"It's me, bad news…she's got a ring on her finger-" The man holds the phone away from his ear, the woman on the other end is shouting so loud that any passerby could hear her.

"Yes they just walked out of Harry Winston's. He was holding her hand…_look would you please calm down? You're murdering my ear drum._" He begins to pace around the side walk then make his way to his car.

"Listen, I held up my end of the bargain, when am I getting paid?" he pauses a brief moment and then smiles satisfyingly.

"Cash is fine. Okay I'll see you when my flight lands, same location….bye." He hangs up the phone and heads toward his car that's parked in an underground garage, but before he can open his door, he is viciously thrust against the trunk of his car as dark pools being to compel and hypnotize the man causing his terrified pupils to dilate around the surrounding green pigment.

"_Who are you?"_ Elijah asks accusingly, careful to keep his voice down.

"My name is Donald Richards."

"_Why were you following Klaus and Elena?"_

"Because I was hired to spy on them."

"_By whom?" _Elijah finally feels like he's getting somewhere.

"She told me to call her _Lilly_."

Elijah searches through the thousands of names he holds memory in his mind but draws nothing. She could be anyone.

"And which city does this _Lilly_ reside in?

"Mystic Falls." He answers.

"_What does she look like?" _Elijah presses him.

"I don't know, I've never seen her."

"_Was she going to meet up with you?"_

"No, our arrangement was that she will send someone else to deliver my payment."

"_Give me your phone."_ Elijah commands.

The investigator complies and hands over his cellphone to the vampire.

"_Do you know her address?"_

"No." The helpless man replies.

"Then it would appear that you are no further use to me Donald Richards." Elijah smiles sardonically at the man.

"_Don't scream. Don't make a sound." _Elijah's eyes turn blood red as fangs begin to protrude out of his mouth.

"_Goodbye_." He says, before he sinks his fangs into Donald's neck and quickly drains his life force.

**A/N: Next chapter will be published by the end of the week (that's my deadline maybe sooner) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Enjoy! And check out the song I listed in this chapter, it's very sexy! You can always Y-tube it. ;) **

* * *

><p>"But once we <em>are <em>married, which will be very soon _luv, _I plan on robbing you of your every virtue." He smiles darkly at me, his eyes penetrating mine.

"_You're sick Klaus."_

"_You have no idea Elena_…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20~ Dance With Me<strong>

It was around 6pm when Stefan and Caroline arrived back in Mystic Falls. Damon picked them up at the airport and dropped Caroline off at her place before returning back to the boarding house.

"I told you not to do _stupid impulsive things _brother." Damon says, grabbing his liquor glass from the mini bar in their living room.

"Katherine has been out of town for so long, I completely ignored the fact that she could be in Klaus's possession."

"And do you think she's shacked up with the hybrid?" Damon asks.

Stefan fixes his eyes on the burning embers in the fire place and thinks.

"Katherine hates Klaus, he's the reason she was after the moon stone, the same reason why she's been running for centuries now."

Damon gulps down some bourbon and sits next to Stefan on the sofa.

"Well, we need a plan little brother. Because I can tell you for sure that she's not at the mansion, Rebekah gave me the entire tour of the place last month-"

"_She did what?" _Stefan can hardly believe his ears.

"I sort of kept her boy toy hostage…"

"_Boy toy_?" he looks at Damon in confusion.

"Oh you didn't know? She has a lapdog now-"

"Are you going to tell me who?" Stefan asks in frustration.

"_Mason Lockwood." _

"You kept Mason Lockwood hostage?"

"Yeah, with Bonnie's help of course. I needed to take something of hers that mattered most in order for her to cooperate with me. Bonnie spelled the boarding house so that no one could enter, and I threatened to kill Mason if Rebekah didn't let me inside the mansion and show me proof that Elena isn't locked away in there."

"_Whoa_, wait, how do you know for sure that Elena's not there?" Stefan asks.

"_Ida, _who is now Bonnie's new partner in crime came with me and did her magic witchy _juju_ thingy to make sure Elena wasn't inside the walls of the home."

Stefan sighs in exasperation.

"Did Rebekah give any info as to _where _Elena is being kept?"

"She said she doesn't know, but I don't buy it." Damon stands and refills his drink with more bourbon.

"So you flew around Europe in 80 days huh?…I feel sorry for you, _vampire Barbie_ tagging along-"

"Stop calling her that." Stefan is annoyed all of a sudden and he's not sure why.

Damon darkens his eyes at his brother and then smirks at him.

"You _like _her don't you?"

"What? No, I mean yeah I like her as a friend but nothing more."

Damon uses this opportunity to his advantage. He knows his brother more than anyone else in their entire existence.

"You know she had a thing for you when you first came to this God forsaken town." He sits back down next to Stefan again and stretches his legs out.

Stefan remains silent, keeping his face and expression unreadable.

"She told me before I banged her."

"_Damon stop_-" Stefan is angry now and he's trying his best to control his temper.

"_What? _I was only giving you some useful information…the chick _digs you._" Damon takes another gulp of his drink and watches his brother stand up.

"It's not _useful _information Damon. Useful information would be giving me Elena's whereabouts. And Caroline's my friend, show some respect."

"Look what the cat dragged in to town, _noble Saint Stefan...Once more, quite the encore._"

He rolls his eyes at Damon and looks away from him.

"You're really bad company when you're drunk. If you want to help Elena, put the bottle down and help me _help her._" Stefan attempts to keep his voice calm.

"Are you saying I haven't been helping her? _What the hell do you think I've been doing all this time!? Huh? _You take a vacation for nearly two months and leave me here, with _no plan, limited communication with you, and limited resources._ _WHICH_, by the way is fine, I can handle my own. If you want to gallivant halfway across the world, _by all means, DO IT! But don't you dare judge my efforts, I love Elena, I would die for her. _You can't always be the hero Stefan." He stands face to face with his brother, fuming in rage before turning around and leaving the house.

Stefan hears the door slam shut and stands still for a moment. He knows Damon is most likely going to the Grill so he pulls out his cellphone and calls Caroline.

~oOo~

Dinner wasn't as bad as I thought, Klaus kept minimal conversation with me because he was busier talking "plans" with his hybrid slave, some guy named Jake. Klaus took me to a very _haute cuisine_ French restaurant and surprisingly enough, didn't glare at me continuously for not finishing my food.

We were out in the city all day, making detours at shopping plaza's, Klaus is a fool if he thinks I will come around by buying me whatever I want, when in reality it's more like _whatever he wants,_ since I wouldn't wear more than half of the clothing he made me try on and purchased. Everything is so tight and short and uncomfortable. _Ugh! I hate him for this._

I haven't seen Elijah yet, I guess that's because we didn't go back to the penthouse; he _did _mention that he will meet Klaus back home. Now I'm just stuck in that Lincoln again, sitting next to Klaus, looking out my passenger window and trying to avoid his eyes. _I miss my family._

For some reason I can feel his eyes on me and it's making me incredibly nervous. I rub the side of my arm.

"I'm going to be hosting a _ball _for us two weeks from now."

I turn my head slowly and look at Klaus. _A ball? For US? _

"I've booked a venue at the Grand Majestic Hotel." He continues, but doesn't look at me.

"So…it's an engagement party?" I'm cringing in my seat.

He turns his head now and looks right through me. It almost makes me short of breath.

"_How good of you to guess Elena-"_ His tone is sarcastic as he moves in closer to me.

"But I thought you wanted to keep our engagement low-key?" I watch his eyes carefully, that grin never leaving his face.

"I changed my mind _luv._" He tucks back a strand of my hair and gently brushes his fingers down the line of my jaw. _I shiver. _

"It's going to be a very _public celebration…_"

It suddenly dawns on me. "So does that mean that—"

"Your Salvatore dogs will be here I'm sure, as well as the remainder of your _Scooby gang. _They'll all know soon enough_._"

_What is he up to? Why is he doing this? Damon and Stefan will definitely sabotage the entire party, there must be a catch. What if he wants to kill my friends!? No! He wouldn't! Would he? _

"Are you planning on killing my family? Is that why you're luring them here to our party?" I'm tearing up as I say this.

Klaus watches me for a moment and then wraps his arm around me and pulls me in to his body.

"Of course I will kill anyone who gets in the way, but that won't happen. I don't think Stefan and Damon are a match for my one hundred hybrids protecting us at the hotel. Stop looking at things so _negatively _Elena, see this as my peace offering extended to your family and friends. You're mine now and you will behave yourself like a loving, adoring fiancée. Consider this a polite courtesy, I'm giving you the chance to say goodbye to your family and friends without the need for unwanted bloodshed before I take you away _forever._"

_Forever…._I repeat the word over and over in my head and it almost brings me on the verge of an anxiety attack. I swallow hard and avert my eyes from his face.

"Embrace your new life Elena, the more you fight your fate, the harder it will be to adjust; _my advice to you."_

_Advice?_ Who does he think he is? Oh yes I forgot, "_GOD." _He's completely psychotic, but there's nothing I can do anymore. I want to cry my heart out. I hate him! _I HATE YOU KLAUS! _I violently scream it in my head, while my anger cooks and simmers like a noisy kettle left on the stove too long.

"In the meantime, I want you in my supervision at all hours of the day, and now that we are _officially engaged, _I want you sharing my bed as well."

I open my mouth to protest against it but he places his index finger on my lips and prevents interruption.

"_I won't touch you until we are married._" His finger slowly drops from my lips and I begin to breathe easy again, _a bit._

This is just too much information too fast! My brain can't handle all these sudden life style changes. A few weeks ago I was sharing Elijah's bed, _in love, _and now I have to sleep next to Klaus _by force! _

"But once we _are _married, which will be very soon _luv, _I plan on robbing you of your every virtue." He smiles darkly at me, his eyes penetrating mine.

"_You're sick Klaus."_

"_You have no idea Elena_…"

He seems amused by my comment from the looks of his wolf like grin.

I feel the vehicle come to a slow halt and shortly after my door is opened by Klaus's driver. I step outside onto the concrete and notice a six story building in front of me. _Desire Dance Studio. _

Why did he bring me here? Oh god…

"Do you know how to waltz Elena?" Klaus asks me, while resting his hand on my back and nudging me forward.

I'm at a loss for words again. There's just too much going on in my mind at the moment in order to carry a proper conversation with Klaus, in fact with _anyone. _

"_Uh_…a bit."

"Well we shall put that to the test tonight." He grabs my right hand and holds it tightly in his. We enter the building and step into an old fashioned elevator. The one's where you have to manually open the elevator door and close it.

I can hear my heart thudding in my chest and it annoys me.

"_Don't be so nervous luv." _His voice is low and calm.

I feel Klaus wrap his arm around my waist affectionately and it only makes me more nervous. Is this a selfless attempt of his? To comfort me?

We finally reach the sixth floor and I can hear Latin music echoing down a small corridor; _samba music I think? _Klaus leads me to our next destination.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!"

"Gwyneth!" He greets a slender blond haired woman with equal excitement while I stand awkwardly in silence.

"I never thought I'd be seeing you around here again! Where have you been?! It feels like _centuries_." She kisses his cheeks, looking totally _lit up _by his presence.

"_That's because it has been_." Klaus laughs and returns her intimate way of greeting.

"I heard some rumors here and there that you were in town, but I refused to believe them until I saw you for myself."

"And here I am." Klaus speaks animatedly with his hands.

"Yes you are, but you're not _alone_…" She walks over to me and looks at me as if I'm dinner.

"She smells _amazing…_"

"She's the doppelganger."

"_Really!?"_ Her tone heightens a few pitches. Why are they talking about me as if I'm not in the room? It's rude.

"I have a name." I reply with bitterness.

"Infamous _Elena Gilbert_, her blood completed my transformation, and I'm rewarding her by making her my wife." Klaus interjects.

"I don't want to be your wife!" I'm almost shouting, but the music is too loud and the six or seven couples that I did see, are too engrossed in their dance steps to take notice to me.

"_Feisty are we?_ This one would dance a remarkable _Paso Doble _if you ask me." Gwyneth remarks.

I know the dance, I've never danced it but I know why she would make such a comment.

"The man must tame the woman while the woman _fights_ for her _dominance_…it's one of my favorite ballroom dances." She shares with a smile.

"Well then she's already doomed to fail, we both know I'm dominant in _all things._"

She laughs and agrees with Klaus. I assume they've known each other longer than the years of my life.

"I want you to teach her the Viennese Waltz."

"Of course I will; anything for you Niklaus." She winks at him and then walks over to the stereo.

The music cuts off and everyone stops dancing.

"Sorry to end today's session short everybody, but I have a bit of an emergency that I must attend to. I will call you all tomorrow to give a new session schedule if needed. Sorry for any inconvenience."

Does everyone always bend over backwards for him?

"Stay here, don't move." Klaus commands me before he walks over to Gwyneth.

I wish I could just leave this place like the rest of these people departing the studio. I take the time to just look around the space. It's a large room with a very high ceiling. There is a huge disco ball hanging from the top as well as old fashioned chandeliers. There are four large windows, maybe ten feet tall in height and the floor is light wooded parquet. I notice that the wall across from the windows is reflective because it's a mirrored. I look at my reflection and also notice a brown piano in the corner. It makes me think of Elijah for a moment and I swiftly look away from it.

Gwyneth soon approaches me and asks; "Are you ready for your first lesson?" She's dressed in a polka dot shirt, with a black skirt that is very frilly and poufy. Her lip stick is blood red and she has very feminine features, smooth creamy white skin and green cat like eyes.

She guides me to the center of the dance floor and Klaus joins me shortly after. We spend the next hour going through the basic history of the Viennese Waltz and simple dance steps.

Gwyneth plays some music and teaches us some easy choreography. I end up stepping on Klaus's feet a couple times and I'm scared to death he will go off on me, but he laughs every time it happens and encourages me.

"Try again _luv._"

I blush a deep shade of red and stare down at my feet.

"Head up! Chin up! Let him lead you." Gwyneth's voice trails off in background.

She's holding a long black staff and pounds it on the ground in rhythm with the counts.

"_And 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3, yes!_ Very good! Now dip her."

My left hand is resting on Klaus's broad shoulder and I've surrendered my right hand into his palm as he lowers me, causing my back to arch. He dips me so low that I'm nervous he'll drop me, but he doesn't. _Thank fully. _

"Beautiful yes! She's a natural." Gwyneth turns off the music and applauds us.

"You both make a very handsome couple." She winks again at Klaus and I roll my eyes. They've probably had a romantic history. I don't think he would have female friends and _not _sleep with them. Klaus is a womanizer, _I'm sure of it. _I'm marrying a man who possesses qualities I've always hated and despised in my "future partner." How can the fates be so cruel?

"I'm sure we'll be well prepared in time for our engagement party."

"I better be invited!" She grabs my hand without permission and gawks at my ring.

"It's in the mail." Klaus replies with a chuckle.

"I've always believed that _diamonds are a girl's best friend...but that was before I was blessed with immortality._" She smiles at me, and I'm afraid she wants to compel me because her green eyes are just so piercing, but maybe that's just a vampire thing.

I want to ask Klaus if we can go home, and tell him I'm tired. But I'm dreading going to bed…because I know I won't be sleeping in my own bed tonight. I avoid mentioning it.

"So will I be seeing you two regularly?"

"I think three days a week is enough, but I don't wish to disturb your clientele Gwyn-"

"Well my sessions always end at nine, I can leave the studio open for you Niklaus, you don't need my help with the dancing; after all _you're the one_ who taught me everything I know about the Viennese Waltz."

_He taught her? _I'm sure it must have been ages ago. I'm just a little surprised that he carries so much talent within his twisted self. I guess when you're a vampire you have a life time to perfect your gifts.

I watch Klaus smile at her and reply; "You read my mind. That would be most convenient Gwyneth, thank you."

They both smirk at each other, exchanging some sort of secret language and it's annoying the hell out of me, but I say nothing.

"Give me a moment to give you my spare keys. Doesn't take me very long to close up."

"I can close up tonight."

She looks at Klaus inquisitively and pauses for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Of course."

What the hell is going on? I know for sure he's not going to kill me. Are we just going to practice more?

I walk over to one of the windows and look outside. The city is still awake. I fold my arms against my chest and try not to think about missing Elijah so much. It's not as easy as I thought to try and move on from him. He's been occupying my thoughts periodically all day. Falling in love with Elijah made me realize that my feelings for Stefan had been misplaced all along. He really was my safety net, and we did love each other once…but it died away ever since Stefan changed and left, maybe I should blame Klaus for that, I mean _I do, _but that's all after talk now.

"Goodbye Elena!"

I quickly twist my body around and give Gwyneth a short forced wave before she exits the dance studio. It's just Klaus and me now and my stomach tightens in knots at the very thought.

Curiously I watch him walk over to the Stereo and rummage through a cart of cd's. It's not long before I hear music resonating through the speakers around the room.

**[Sound track inspired for this scene: Touch and Go-Straight to Number one]**

The chandeliers above my head begin to dim, giving the room more romantic ambience. I glance over at Klaus and watch him walk to the center of the floor. The music is loud and seductive, I'm not familiar with the tune but the trumpet sounds amazing. What is he planning? We weren't dancing to this song earlier.

He stands still and looks at me with a very seductive gaze. I part my lips a bit and take a shallow breath.

"_Come_." He holds out his hand and motions me forward.

I hesitate to move but my feet surrender and lead me to him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him nervously.

"What does it look like?" Klaus wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his body in one quick and stealthy movement. I jolt and gasp a bit as my palms fall flat on his chest. _Holy cow, he's muscular. _

"_I'm dancing with you luv." _He whispers this so seductively in my ear and I feel a shiver trickle down my entire body.

His cologne is like something I've never smelled before; nothing familiar between Damon or Stefan, or even Elijah. It's very masculine mixed in with the smell of wood and the earth.

"_Arms on my shoulders."_ He demands and I am reluctant to obey but I do eventually.

Klaus pulls me in closest to his body and I immediately blush because my breasts are pressed up right against his chest. His eyes are gleaming in the dim light and incredibly intimidating to look at. I watch a hint of a smile appear on his face and it makes me wonder what he's thinking, why he's doing this. I really can't take another second being challenged at a staring contest with him so I avert my line of sight.

"_Look at me_." His voice is husky and low, sounding almost like a whisper.

I turn my gaze back on his face and blink a couple times, trying to calm my shaky nerves.

"Relax _luv, rest your head on my chest. I'm your fiancée after all. It would be strange if you couldn't take comfort in such a simple gesture._"

Simple gesture? Comfort? Why would he want to comfort me? What's his angle and why is he doing this? The questions are endless.

I quickly resolve that it's a better option; at least I won't have to look at him. There's something about his eyes….they make me feel naked. _Probably because I know he's undressing me. _

I carefully lean in and rest my head on his chest. _Oh my god, his heart beats. Duh! Because he's part wolf!_ He holds me in his embrace and my heart is pounding so hard that I'm afraid it'll combust in my chest. The way Klaus moves with me is slow and sensual. He can definitely dance. My mom always used to say; '_Never trust a man who can dance.'_

How ironic that she was right.

My brain is hardly registering the fact that I'm dancing in an empty dance studio with my arch enemy in such an intimate way and yet my body is yielding to his every move. The woman singing has a very captivating voice, and the lyrics are bordering on the line of erotic;

"_Ten…kiss me on the lips..." _He takes his hand off my waist

"_Nine…run your fingers through my hair." _I feel his fingers now gently tangling through my straight silky hair.

"_Eight… touch me…slowly" _He brushes his fingers down my back all the way down my spine to the small of my back.

"_Seven… hold it….let's go straight to number one." _His movements pause with the music, and then we begin to sway once more when the rhythm returns.

I don't know why I pull my head back to look at him, but I'm suddenly in a trance state now, I can't look away. I hear the mesmerizing voice of the woman singing once more;

"_Six…lips"_ Klaus gently brushes his thumb along my lower lip.

"_Five… fingers"_ He pulls down my arms and entwines his fingers with mine.

"_Four…play."_ He raises my arm and turns me around, before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him from behind.

"_Three… to number one."_

I have no idea whether the music is seducing me or the hybrid, but I'm completely afraid to admit that I might like dancing with him.

We stare at our reflection through the ginormous wall length mirror in front of us.

"_You move beautifully sweet heart._" Klaus whispers into my ear and I feel those goose bumps on my arms again while my face flushes red.

"Only because I have to." I respond and he quickly twists my body around, gripping my hips and staring wildly into my eyes.

"_Ten…kiss me on the lips." _I hear the woman sing again.

And I hold my breath and shut my eyes as soon as Klaus lowers his face to mine. I'm positive he's going to force another kiss on me, but he surprises me yet;

"_There will come a day…when you will beg me to touch you, beg me to hold you, beg me to kiss you and beg me to be inside you." _

I gasp from the aftershock of his words and my eyes snap wide open immediately. He's staring right at me, penetrating my mind, my soul, my barriers.

The music stops and I'm thankful because Klaus releases me and whatever spell I was under, breaks.

I watch him turn off the stereo and switch off the lights. I guess this means we're leaving the studio and going back to his place. _Oh god no, I don't want to go to bed with him. NO! _The thoughts leave me mortified in my mind.

"Come luv, I'm tired, I'm sure you are too." Klaus smirks at me and holds the door open for me.

He's sly, sick and_ sly_. I will never love this man. _Never_.

~oOo~

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! A lot of K+E :) I appreciate all your reviews and opinions! New chapter will be posted soon **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and ideas! I am definitely taking it all into consideration :) You've all been asking for a chapter like this so here it is at long last. A chapter in Klaus's POV. I really enjoyed writing from his perspective and I plan to write more in the future from his POV. Enjoy the read!**

*****WARNING: THERE IS SOME SEXUALLY GRAPHIC CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND SUCH CONTENT OFFENSIVE*****

**THIS STORY IS RATED M, FOR MATURE AND I WOULD LIKE MY READERS TO BE MATURE ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND THE SEXUALLY GRAPHIC NATURE OF MY WRITING AND NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, IT'S SIMPLE, DONT' READ. **

* * *

><p><em>I abandon the last two buttons of my shirt and take a few steps to close the distance between her and I. I wrap one arm around Elena's waist and pull her in close to me. I can hear her heart pounding and I can see the vein in her neck pulsing insanely fast.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21~ Sinful Desires<strong>

It's half past 11 when my doppelgänger and I return to my penthouse. I'm exhausted but not too tired for a romp in the sack…_I really need to speed up the wedding date_. I just _need_ to secure my endless supply of Elena's blood. Once my children are born, they will be immortal; Elena on the other hand will expire…_one day._

"Niklaus I need a word with you."

I don't even have my jacket off and Elijah decides to _annoy _me already.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow brother."

"_It cannot." _He sternly replies.

_Bloody hell!_

"Elena, get ready for bed and wait for me in my bedroom _luv_."

_This better be fucking important! _"I'll meet you in my study." I say to my brother and carefully watch Elena like a hawk before she disappears upstairs.

As I enter my study, I notice that Elijah is wearing his "serious face". Then again, when is he _ever not serious? _That's my brother for you, human blood isn't the _only thing _he drains dry; he's always sucking the _fun_ out of my plans.

"What news do you bring me Elijah?"

"I killed the man who was following you."

_Well, I could care less. _

"Great, are we done?"

"_Niklaus_ be serious please, there is a real threat hovering over your head. You cannot be arrogant in everything just because you-" and then he pauses, hesitates? _Bloody fuck_, I'll finish the sentence for him.

"_Because I'm…a hybrid?_ Yes Elijah, I can damn well be arrogant about that. We both know my capabilities, no need to _boast_."

"Your arrogance will be the death of this family, because regardless of our cursed nature which _unfortunately appears to be a blessing in disguise in your eyes_, mother was right, we are everything nature denies, everything nature abhors! That man I killed today, he was working for your witch Jade."

_Bollocks_! That bitch is under my control, she bends over backwards…_and forwards _for me.

"How do you know this?" I'm curious.

"Because he mentioned the name Lilly and it took me a while to put the pieces together, but I do recall your witch talking to herself not too long ago. Do you remember when you had her over at the mansion?"

I nod, attempting to flashback to the memory.

"I saw her staring into mother's antique mirror, you know the one you hung in the living room? She was talking to herself reciting something along the lines of; '_I love you Lilly…mama loves you Lilly.' _It did not disturb me enough to mention this to you at the time, because all witches I have come across seem to have a couple screws loose in their heads."

"_Our mother included_." I remind him with livid contempt.

"Yes…our mother included. I fear I will never forget her attempts to extinguish our entire existence."

I pace around slowly, trying to think. Of course he's right. I know Jade's deepest darkest secrets, I know what she did to Lilly, I know that she inhabits Lilly's body now and I know my witch's capabilities…what I_ don't _know is why she would have me stalked around the city for weeks. What is she up to?

_I HATE WHEN I DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER SITUATIONS, ESPECIALLY THIS ONE! _If she jeopardizes my plans with Elena, I'll have that bitch's head on a stake and display it in my living room as a bloody antique! Sure she's a fun fuck in bed, but I'm tired of this charade, I need to tie a tight leash around her neck otherwise she'll destroy my plans. _Fucking witches! Always more trouble than they're worth!_

"You have not spoken Niklaus, do you deny my accusations?"

_Gawd why can't he just give me a bloody moment to think?!_

"I don't deny anything Elijah, it's Jade for sure. But I'll take care of it from here, thank you for your help in the matter brother. I knew you would come through for me."

I force the fakest smile possible and turn around to leave.

"I have questions Niklaus, do not retire to bed so soon."

_Bloody FUCK-ING HELL! _Why does he need to piss me off so late before bed? It's just fucking up my mood and I really want to have a good night's sleep with my bride to be, first impressions are _everlasting. _

I stop midway; "The only thing you need to know is that I'm going to take care of it. _Good night brother."_

"Hold on, I want to ask you about Elena, are you forcing yourself on her?"

_Sod off! Seriously!_

"Since when did you become so noble and righteous about the doppelganger, when I made my intentions clear from the start? We're officially engaged as of today, but you were so hell bent on getting your _moment alone with me _that I couldn't make an official announcement."

He's staring at me in subtle confusion.

"You _know_ how mother raised us Niklaus, do not force yourself on the girl."

"I don't give a _BLOODY PIG SHIT_ about what our joke of a mother said to us growing up! Her words hold no meaning for me anymore much less _value_. I have my own terms and conditions with Elena and we have agreed to stay abstinent until marriage. I hope that puts your _holier than thou _mind to rest Elijah."

He nods slightly and ignores my sarcasm.

I turn to leave once more and make it out the door.

"I would like to continue this conversation tomorrow then."

I can still hear Elijah's lecturing voice as I walk out of my study down the hall.

"_Tomorrow. Get some rest Elijah, you look like hell…you need it" _I humour him.

And as for Jade…I'll set her straight or _send her to her grave…tomorrow._

* * *

><p>I'm expecting my doppelganger to be waiting for me in my bedroom, but I don't see her when I enter.<p>

_Hmmm, where is she? _She's not on my bed, although it would've been mind blowing to walk in and be greeted with her naked body in between my bed sheets.

_I can definitely smell her in here, but where?_

"I know you're in here luv, no use hiding." I start unbuttoning my shirt and walk towards my master bath.

_There she is. _The girl is bloody fit as hell. Holy fuck, she's wearing the lingerie I bought her; a white push up bustier that incredibly accentuates the sexy curve of her hips and breasts. Her beautiful long brown hair covers her shoulders and breasts and I'm aroused right away, had I not promised to not touch her, I would bend her over and take her right there.

I think she's wearing a white..._hmmm_….

"_Turn around sweetheart." _

I wait for her to obey me, but I can see that Elena's completely shy and blushing. I guess I'll have to find out for myself.

I abandon the last two buttons of my shirt and take a few steps to close the distance between her and I. I wrap one arm around Elena's waist and pull her in close to me. I can hear her heart pounding and I can _see _the vein in her neck pulsing insanely fast.

I make a bold move and brush my hand over her curvaceous _barely_ bare bottom. _Holy fuck_, she's wearing a thong. This is really going to test my self control. She backs away from my touch and I can't help but smirk at her.

"I was only curious, _apologies._"

"I had nothing else to wear. You got rid of everything that was mine."

"With good reason of course. I like to feel skin on skin when I sleep, you should be thankful I'm allowing you to sleep in _some _clothing, I'd rather have you stripped naked…but I'm a patient man, I'll wait."

"You're not a man Klaus, _you're a murdering animal_."

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. _Does she seek to injure my pride?

"Thank you for the compliment luv, I embrace my wolf half."

She's silent now. _Hah_! I should use the opportunity to my advantage, before she says something to piss me off.

"Get in bed Elena. I'll be with you shortly."

She seems hesitant to move, _as if I'd bite her_...no not tonight; but the image _does_ make me salivate.

I watch her sexy backside as she leaves my bathroom, my eyes refuse to look away from her body. Elena slips into the right side of my king size bed and gets under the covers, pulling them up to her neck. She won't need a blanket while sleeping next to me. My body temperature is always abnormally high.

I take my shirt off and out of respect for what I promised her, I put on a pair of silk black pyjama bottoms, I prefer to sleep in the nude….but soon I won't be the only one naked in bed. I finish getting ready to sleep and turn out the light before sliding in next to Elena.

I reach over to my bedside lamp and switch it off as well. The room is now pitch black and I can hear the quivering shallow breaths escaping Elena's sensuous lips. She's more nervous than when I found her standing in my bathroom. I give her a couple minutes to adjust and calm her breathing, but her heart beat is maddening and keeping me awake. So I turn my body towards her and pull at her waist so that her back is pressed to my chest. It takes one easy swipe to shift her body weight closest to me.

Elena gasps and holds onto the bed sheets.

"What are you doing Klaus?" She's scared, I can hear it.

"Be still Elena, I can't bloody sleep when I can hear _this pounding._"

I slide my hand up her sexy stomach to the centre of her breasts and finally press it against the chamber that secures her organ; the one that pumps her delicious blood in and out, into a circulating harmony in her body. Sometimes spiking the blood with adrenaline, and other times spiking it with fear or exhilaration. In this case, I'm sure it's all three.

"Don't, please!"

Does she think I'm going to rip her heart out? I mean, I've done that thousands of times, probably more…_I've lost count, _but still, she should know better. She's of no use to me dead.

"_Shhhh, relax luv, just relax. I'm not going to hurt you._" I whisper into her ear and try a more gentle approach.

I can feel Elena's left arm slowly relaxing, her tensed up body following while I keep my palm pressed flat on her heart for the longest time until I slowly hear her heart rate regulate. I'm also careful not to crush her with my strength.

She smells of roses mixed in with the delicious scent of her blood. I breathe in the intoxicating smell of her hair and encourage _her to breathe. _

"_That's it sweetheart, deep breaths."_

She oddly listens to my instruction and astonishingly enough, her heart beat transitions to a slow, faint drumming rhythm now.

I carefully move my hand down from her heart and rest it on the curve of her hip. _I so want to get this lingerie off of her. _ I much would have preferred a bra instead of the corseted bustier _but_…I feel around her back and discover that the bustier is detachable. _Oh hell yes. _

I unsnap the tiny button and unzip it down. Elena's heart begins to beat in a wild rhythm again, _totally counter-productive what _I did, but I just couldn't help myself.

She inhales sharply as I tug at the freed fabric and toss it on the floor.

"Why are you undressing me?" She sits up and covers herself more with the blanket.

"I'm not undressing you, the fabric was irritating my skin." _I lie._

"Then don't sleep so close to me."

_My doppelgänger has a quick witted tongue. _This is a turn on…at times.

I yank the blanket away from her so that it falls off the bed, leaving only me and Elena on top of my white bed sheets. She gasps again in surprise and looks down at me in the darkness. I'm sure her eyes have adjusted by now.

"Now, would you like to join me? Or do I need to _force_ you down like I forced that blanket?" I smirk at her seductively.

Her sweet lips part for a moment and I'm sure she has some sort of smart ass comment prepared for me, but Elena is wise to close her mouth and comply.

She lowers her body so that she's lying back down on the bed again and sleeps sideways so that she's facing the window and avoiding my eyes.

"You said you wouldn't touch me, _you lied_." I hear her say.

"You misinterpreted my promise. Would you prefer me to show you or just say it? Because I can be quite _vulgar_ with my words Elena." I'm secretly gloating inside. She's quite entertaining at the moment.

"Spit it out Klaus."

I take a second to decide on all the different ways to say this and finally pull her body in close to me so that I'm spooning her again. I whisper;

"When I said I wouldn't _touch you…_I meant I wouldn't touch that sweet place you hide in between your thighs _luv_."

I can feel the goose bumps on her arms, am I arousing her? Or frightening her? I know I can have the multiple effects of both.

Elena remains silent and her heart beat driving me to the brink of insanity again, so I repeat what I did earlier to relax her. I feel the muscles in her body untighten and give way to my touch before I move my hand and caress her stomach and waist. She has the curviest hips I've ever touched. I'm quite enjoying it, her skin is so soft, especially her thigh, I stroke it a bit and brush my hand up back to her flat stomach; there will be a bump here soon, a baby bump conceived from my seed.

These next two weeks are going to be the longest weeks of my life, _bloody hell._

I would love to just mount her right now and plunge myself inside of her, enjoying her body to the fullest, filling her to the _hilt._ I'm confident that she'll be moaning from pleasures never experienced…but through me…she will experience it all. _ I will open her Pandora's box. _There has never been a day in my life where I failed to please and pleasure a woman.

I notice a change in her breathing as Elena drifts into a deep sleep. She moves her body unintentionally further back into me, probably because she's cold. Her sexy bottom is teasing the uncomfortable hard on in my pants. I groan and avoid the urge to grind myself against her, for if I do, _I know for a fact all self control will go out the window. _There's no way I would be able to keep it in my pants.

I so badly want to slide her thong to the side and shove my fingers deep inside her wet cunt, stretching her walls a bit before I thrust my throbbing cock inside of her. _Fuck. I want to explode in my pants at the images flood my mind._

I take a deep breath and move my waist back a bit so that Elena's backside is not in direct contact with my bulging crotch.

She sleeps in my arms and I hold her close and as "safely" as possible before I pass out alongside my sleeping beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be published soon! Hope you all liked this chapter! I tried my best to develop more sexual tension between Klaus and Elena, something that definitely will be developed more in later chapters to come. Let me know your thoughts! Drop me a review :) Love ya guys! P.s. sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I try my best to edit before I publish. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Just a little something from Elena's POV. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I walk over to his bedside and sit down on the edge. My heart is in my throat now because he opens his eyes and looks right at me.<p>

"_Elena?"_

Oh god what do I say?

"I…I'm sorry I just-" Dammit I'm tearing up again. I hate it.

He instinctively wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmm, who could she possibly be talking to? Read on and find out! ;) <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22~ Reality Hits Hard<strong>

I'm drowning in a sea of blood, dripping down my hands, my fingers, there are dead bodies all around me and the only sound that I can hear is my laboured breathing.

"_Elena!" _I know that voice, I think? I turn around and stare into a sea of black.

"_Elena!" _

I'm coming! Please wait for me!

I walk through the darkness and face a mirror. There's blood trickling down my mouth and when I bare my teeth I see fangs. I scream in horror because my eyes are turning crimson red. _No! I can't be a vampire! I couldn't have killed all those people…._

My eyes snap wide open and I'm relieved when reality sets in. It was only a nightmare, a horrifying one but I'm thankful I woke up in time. I look down and notice a pair of arms around me. This is no better than my dream because I woke up from one nightmare to another; a _living nightmare. _I'm still in Klaus's room, in his bed and _in his arms. _

I feel completely naked but I'm not cold, Klaus's body is remarkably warm, unlike Elijah's body temperature. Regardless, the hybrid's physique is completely foreign to me and I don't like sleeping beside him like this. It hurts my heart, I feel as if I'm betraying Elijah even though I broke up with him. _Everything is just so messed up now, I could cry. _

Surprisingly enough Klaus doesn't snore, in fact he's sound asleep and I can hear his quiet breaths inhaling and exhaling, his chest rising and falling against my back. I'm afraid to flinch or even to make the slightest of movement. The last thing I want is to wake Klaus up. _Ugh, but I have to pee so badly. _I can't sleep another wink when my bladder is on the verge of bursting, so I slowly and very carefully move Klaus's arm off my stomach and sit up.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_ He grabs my arm and sounds sleepy, but makes no attempt to sit up or open his eyes.

I look at Klaus and try to make him understand in as few words as possible;

"I have _human needs _you know…nature calls."

I wait for a response but he just releases my arm and lets me go. I really thought he would stalk me into the bathroom or something, in which case it would be impossible for me to alleviate myself.

I walk into the bathroom, complete my business and wash up. I'm staring at my reflection now, I definitely look tired and gaunt. I'm losing weight from all this emotional stress. My hair is a bit tangled so I run my fingers through it and turn out the bathroom light. I _really _need to grab a night robe or something, so I decide to walk out of Klaus's bedroom and head back into my "old room". He must have passed out from exhaustion to not have questioned where I'm going. I wish I could make a run for it, but I'm trapped here, because if I leave, my family dies, everyone I love dies and I can't live with that. _I just can't._

I manage to find what I was looking for in my closet and I slip it around my shoulders, stretching my arms into the sleeves of my light cotton robe. I'm about to walk back down the hall that leads to Klaus's bedroom, when something stops me…or should I say _someone_; _Elijah, I miss him. _

I need to talk to him, just for a few minutes before I'll have 24 hour supervision on me again. I make my way to his bedroom and quietly open his door. I haven't woken him. He's resting shirtless beneath the covers on his back. I suddenly feel guilty for coming in here and attempting to wake him up. Perhaps the discussion can wait, but I don't want to leave._ I miss his touch. I miss Elijah's arms around me. I miss the way he smells. _

I walk over to his bedside and sit down on the edge. My heart is in my throat now because he opens his eyes and looks right at me.

"_Elena?"_

Oh god what do I say?

"I…I'm sorry I just-" Dammit I'm tearing up again. I hate it.

He instinctively wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest.

"Don't cry my sweet." Elijah kisses my head and I curl up into his arms.

"I miss you. It hurts." There's a lump in my throat and it's making it difficult to talk.

"Every second that passes without you, is more painful than the last."

I look into Elijah's eyes and he stares back at me lovingly. I feel his hand caressing my face and I kiss his palm in return.

"I love you Elijah, those feelings haven't disappeared. I just feel so crushed that you lied to me."

"A regret I will live with in shame for the rest of my life, but my love for real always has and _is real Elena. _You must believe me when I say this. I wanted to tell you this today but-"

"It's not your fault, Klaus makes it nearly impossible for us to talk. I should get back in his bed before he discovers me in here." My heart sinks in disappointment as I say this.

"No Elena, _please_… do not leave my bedside. I care no more for fear of discovery. Let my brother find you here in my arms, he is a lost cause and I cannot risk it anymore to withhold my family's honor and sabotage your life as well as my siblings lives in hopes to somehow make Klaus understand his mistakes. I realize now that it is a pointless effort, more tiresome than anything. He will never change. I wish to take you away tomorrow Elena; my warlock will help us secure your family's safety."

This is just too good to be true, it can't be. I'm suddenly overjoyed with happiness and love because his words prove he loves me. I lean into Elijah's lips and kiss him long.

"I love you Elena. I will do anything for you." His lips meet with mine again and we kiss deep and sensually. I've missed this so long, this safety and intimacy with Elijah. Things quickly get hot and heavy as Elijah hoists my body on top of him. I know that look in his eye and I reflect back the same stare. I take my robe off and lean down to kiss him passionately while his hands move beneath me, sliding himself inside of me. I arch my back and close my eyes in ecstasy enjoying the feel of his rock hard body. I'm hot with a fever as I ride him back and forth, grinding myself against him.

"_That's it luv, cum for me."_ _No!…that voice…._

I open my eyes and scream in terror, because the man that I'm making love to isn't Elijah…it's _Klaus_ and he's grinning at me while I let out a blood curdling scream.

"Elena, Elena wake up! _Bloody hell!" _

I'm suddenly being shaken back and forth as my eyes flutter open. I'm back in Klaus's bedroom. _Is this some sort of sick joke? Am I still dreaming? How is it possible that I dreamt I was having a nightmare, only to wake up and venture into Elijah's room, then open my eyes and wind up back in Klaus's bedroom? _A nightmare within a nightmare, within a nightmare. "_Inception much?" _That film was brilliant, but I never thought something so similar would happen to me.

I sit up and hide my face in my hands. Is this nauseating torture going to continue? Is Klaus manipulating my mind in my sleep? I can't handle this kind of sleeping pattern if it's going to be constant every night. I really believed I was with Elijah. It felt _real. _

"Easy now _luv, you were having a nightmare._" Klaus's voice is calm and quiet and at the same time exhausted and deep from being woken up so early. He sits up with me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Come back to sleep."

I glance over at the alarm clock next to me; _5:02 am. _I'll be up soon, with any luck I won't be having anymore twisted dreams . In the meantime, I lie down next to Klaus, reluctant to shut my eyes so soon.

I feel his strong warm arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to his body. I don't think I can ever get used to this because the close contact makes me jump every time, but I close my eyes and eventually fade to sleep. I'll find a way to speak to Elijah tomorrow…_hopefully. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will be posting next chapter soon! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: The engagement ball is approaching and Elijah must figure out a way to rescue Elena from the claws of Klaus before it's too late! There is a new twist I added in this chapter, hope you guys enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>Elijah is violently pushed against the wall, with his brother's hand wrapped tightly around his neck in a choke hold.<p>

"_DON'T YOU DARE BREATHE HER NAME! DON'T YOU EVER! EVERRRRRR SAY HER NAME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"_ Klaus struggles to find his self control before temptation whispers to decapitate Elijah right there and then.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23~ <strong>_**Marked**_

Breakfast was served at 9'o clock inside Klaus's penthouse kitchen. He sat across his brother with Elena next to him.

"I trust you slept well brother, I know I _certainly_ did." Klaus smiles sardonically and takes a sip from his mug filled with blood.

Elijah ignores his brother's comment and gives Elena a very worried glance. She catches his stare and reflects a look of concern.

"I've got a lot planned for us today Elena, I hope you're in the spirits for another outing."

She looks at her captor and nods unenthusiastically.

"I want to get her fit for her wedding gown-"

"You've finally set the date?" Elijah asks.

"Yes, October 1st. I have something to do this afternoon, but I would like you to accompany Elena to the dress shop. I made an appointment with the seamstress, so she is to be expecting you both, after all… _It's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding_." Klaus teases. It's not like he cares, he just needs to take care of his witch who is unraveling at the seams.

"That's fine Niklaus, but I need to speak with you before you go." Elijah watches his brother roll his eyes and stand up from the table.

"Well let's get it over with now then shall we?" Klaus doesn't look very amused.

Elena takes a sip of her orange juice, feeling relieved that she'll finally have a chance to talk to Elijah. Despite this good news, the dress fitting doesn't put a smile on her face.

Klaus enters his study and looks at his brother while Elijah shuts the door.

"_Well? What is it this time?" _

Elijah takes a moment to sift through his thoughts before revealing what troubles him most.

"Niklaus, you are my brother and I love you, which is why I need to be honest with you…_I_ _strongly urge you to put a stop to your futile wedding_ plans. Have you no honor?"

"I _told you WHY _I'm marrying Elena." Klaus bitterly replies.

"You don't need to marry her and rob her of a life, we can strike a deal with her that will allow you access to her blood-"

"_I NEED HER TO BARE MY CHILDREN!" _Klaus interrupts in anger.

"Which is why we have modern day science to take care of that, you can always find a surrogate. Niklaus, you cannot force her into a marriage, why punish an innocent girl for the rest of her life? Take what you need from her and let her be. What would Cassandra think of you if she were here today to see-"

Elijah is violently pushed against the wall, with his brother's hand wrapped tightly around his neck in a choke hold.

"_DON'T YOU DARE BREATHE HER NAME! DON'T YOU EVER! EVERRRRRR SAY HER NAME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"_ Klaus struggles to find his self control before temptation whispers to decapitate Elijah right there and then.

"I cannot change the past Niklaus. When are you going to forgive me? How much longer must I carry the weight of Tatiana's mistake? You killed the one woman I ever loved and still it was not enough for you. Still my pain and grief doses not suffice. You murdered my wife even though you _knew _dark magics were at play. Her actions were controlled through the _manipulation of magic_… you were a different man back then Niklaus, I lost my brother centuries ago…Cassandra would never-"

"_I SAID DON'T SAY HER NAME!"_ Klaus growls, livid with rage. "I should dagger you right here brother." He threatens Elijah in a low menacing tone.

"Cassandra died because of your unstable wife, she was a _newly _turned vampire and the only regret I have was respecting Cassandra's wishes and honoring her virtue, which is why she slept _alone! For months I had not bed her! She died a virgin! And my biggest mistake was trusting that doppelganger, she wanted revenge on me! She wanted revenge because I wanted to drain her dry and kill her! And she ripped Cassandra from my arms that night…Tatiana deserved to die. As for my heart…Cassandra took it with her. _I swore never to love again, for centuries I have kept that promise. Do you really believe I would break it? Even if I wanted to I can't! _I HAVE NO HEART ANYMORE ELIJAH! IT'S DEAD! TATIANA DESTROYED ME!" _Klaus slowly releases his grip from his brother's throat and steps back.

Elijah remains silent. Heavy feelings of guilt and pain fill up his emotional well and he's at a loss for words, because he knows his brother is right. Klaus has never been the same since Cassandra's death; she was the best thing to happen to him in his entire existence and when she died, all that remained was an empty shell, a shadow of who Klaus once was.

"I used to always say to her '_Cassandra, you will be the death of me' _oh the _irony_."

"What can I do to heal and mend what has been broken for centuries between us brother?" Elijah is vulnerable and hurt, and the pain is visible on his face.

"You can't Elijah." But this doesn't faze Klaus. "It's impossible. We can never mend the bond we once had."

"This grudge is ripping our family apart Niklaus."

Klaus is silent for a moment, clenching his jaw. He knows Elijah is right, but of course he'll never admit it, so he decides to ignore his brother's point and move on to more important matters.

"The doppelganger is _mine_ now and there is _no one and nothing_ that can deter me this time from fulfilling my future endeavors. There will never be another Cassandra for me, and history will _not _repeat itself, I assure you _brother_."

"I never suggested that there will be another for you-" Elijah adds.

"And as for Elena, I plan to _mark_ her soon." Klaus interjects.

"_What? What do you mean? You cannot mark a human unless you plan to turn them."_

"I will and I can." Klaus replies with confidence.

"Are you planning to make Elena vampire?"

"Why the bloody fuck would I do that? Don't be so _daft_ Elijah."

He looks at Klaus in confusion; "Niklaus, it is vampire _law_. Once a human has been marked, no vampire can touch them because they are made property of the vampire who has marked them, and they _will_ _be_ _turned_.

"_FUCK THE LAWS! Do you really believe that there's some sort of 'vampire constitution?' our witch of a mother cursed us! Everything can be solved through magic. We were BORN of magic. I AM_ the authority in this world now. I'm the strongest vampire hybrid, father of all hybrids! Do you honestly think anyone can get in my way now? Especially once I've created my hybrid army?"

Elijah frowns and attempts to reason with Klaus; "How can you defy the laws of nature!? Once she is marked Elena _will turn by the next crescent moon! Whether you wish it or not! We mark humans to extend their human life and keep them out of harm's way from other vampires, before nature intervenes and makes them nightwalkers like our kind. Are you mad? Do you really believe you have the ability to control the elements of nature?"_ Elijah exclaims, desperate to make his brother understand.

"Mad _yes_, control _no_, but I can _manipulate the elements of nature."_

"And who is going to aid you in this?" Elijah asks in disbelief.

"My _witch._" Klaus flashes a wicked grin. "I don't intend on making Elena a vampire…_ever, _but I do intend on securing her safety, and the only way to do that is to _mark _her. Jade will serve me well in protecting and maintaining Elena's human life without the eventual threat of 'turning'. Once she's marked no vampirecan ever touch her."

"And what of the wolf packs Nicklaus? They have already started a movement against you."

"It's quite simple really brother, they either accept my hybrid blood and join my army or die. I will hunt down every last pack if I have to."

Elijah can hardly believe all the information hurled at him at once. Klaus intends to do something no vampire has ever done before. He must be very confident in his witch to trust that she will preserve Elena's human life. Elijah knows all too well how to mark a human; he did it to _Tatiana_ before she turned. She remained human for almost a month before the crescent moon appeared from the sky and commenced her transformation. Of course she had to feed to complete her transition, but marking a human is only something chosen when a vampire loves their human and wishes to make them their immortal companion forever, securing them the immunity to carry out their human life as long as possible before turning.

The transition is painless, and the most loving gesture a vampire can give their human, because in return the vampire must make a sacrifice and not feed on human blood until the person they have marked has completed their transformation. This could take weeks, sometimes a complete month. A human turning through the consumption of vampire blood and accidental death or intentional death, will be a painful transition and a difficult adjustment. The marking ritual is only used when a person agrees to surrender their human life in exchange for immortality; moreover the vampire must be willing to make the sacrifice, for if they feed on human blood, the human they have marked will _die.._.including themselves.

It is nature's blessing and curse and ultimate act of love in the vampire underworld.

"Now if you _will, _I have some things to do. Take Elena out, don't let her out of your sight. I'll keep in touch." Klaus walks over to Elijah and pats his shoulder.

"Enjoy your day _Elijah._" His smile and tone is very sarcastic.

Elijah makes no attempt to stop his brother. He rubs the back of his neck, and sighs in frustration. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire, _Elijah thinks to himself.

~oOo~

"What do you think about this style Mr. Mikaelson?" The short brown haired seamstress helps Elena up on the standing podium so that Elijah can get a better look at the elegant wedding gown she's wearing.

His eyes cascade over her body from top to bottom. Elena stands nervously, and blushes.

"_Ravishing._ I'm afraid I can only offer a biased opinion Mrs. Durant, Elena makes all your wedding gowns look lovely. I find it difficult to choose."

"Well of course this beautiful young lady makes my gowns look lovely, _she is lovely herself_. Would you mind if I steal her away to model some gowns for my magazine?" She asks, showing off a pleasant smile that seems to add warmth to the room.

"You would have to ask my bother permission for that." Elijah replies from his seat.

"Ah yes, the groom." She turns to Elena and says; "You must be so happy to marry such a fine young man, I met him some days ago and he told me to take good care of you. He showed me some of your wedding dress designs and I was blown away, are you an artist my dear?"

Elena is hit with confusion. Klaus is the artist not her, she quickly concludes that he lied and claimed that it was her who drew them.

"Uh well, not as good as Klaus, he helped me a lot with the sketches."

"A modest man he is then! He gave you all the credit." She smiles warmly at Elena and adjusts the hem of her wedding gown.

Elena lets out an exasperated sigh and attempts to draw in breath again, her corset is tied much too tight, making it uncomfortable to breathe.

"I don't really like this gown." She says, peering down at the seamstress.

"Oh alright, well we have more gowns for you to try on, I just need to get them ready for you. I'll be right back." She smiles at Elijah and leaves.

Finally Elena has a moment to speak to him. There was little opportunity in the car because Klaus's hybrid Jake was in there with them. Luckily he didn't come inside with them.

Elena steps down from the podium and Elijah is quick to stand up by her side and help her down.

"Thanks."

She stares at him, and for a moment Elena finds herself lost in the mystical charm that radiates from his warm brown eyes.

"I need to talk to you"

"As do I" Elijah replies.

"I'm sorry for the other day, I'm hurt and upset but don't think that my feelings have evaporated for you Elijah."

He looks deeply into Elena's eyes and strokes the side of her cheek.

"I thought I was losing you, but it lightens my chest to know that I have not vanished from your heart."

There's a hidden sadness behind Elena's smile and all he wants to do is make it disappear.

"My love for you wouldn't be real if it had." She holds Elijah's hand and moves it down before giving it a tight, affectionate squeeze.

"Elena I'm planning your escape but I'm afraid the best opportunity to leave is on the night of the engagement party, _the ball_."

"Elijah I can't leave, if I do everyone I love is dead. Klaus has proven it to me time after time; I've even taken a hard slap for it."

She watches Elijah's face carefully as it completely changes from calm composure to rage.

"_He hit you? I WILL KILL HIM!" _

Some customers in the store stop their shopping and glare at Elijah.

"_Shh, not so loud. _And no you won't do that. Your brother's clearly unhinged and reasoning with him not to hit me might provoke him worse, so please don't say anything about it. It just happened once."

Elijah is clearly distressed and angry at himself for allowing things to get this far. He was almost hoping Klaus would come around, that he would be able to convince him to leave Elena alone, but he was living in a fantasy because in reality Klaus would never do such a thing. His obsession for Elena is destructive to everybody around him.

"Elena, Klaus plans to _mark you_."

"Mark me? What is that? What do you mean?"

"I assume the Salvatore's have not taken the liberty to educate you about vampire laws."

"Ummm they've told me all I need to know about vampires, but nothing about _marking._" Elena replies.

"_I have the dresses prepared for you now Elena, if you would just follow me back into the dressing room please_." Mrs. Durant interrupts their quiet chit chat.

Elijah looks at Elena and then back at the seamstress. "Mrs. Durant may I have a word with you in the back, it's about one of your dresses."

"Of course." She walks into the backroom and when she turns around, Elijah's compelling eyes are hypnotizing her.

"_You will remain here until I come and tell you when you are needed, you will forget anything you hear that is discussed between Elena and I. Do you understand Mrs. Durant?"_

"Yes." The woman replies assuming a zombie like state.

Elena is busy trying to untie the laces of her corset in front of a mirror when Elijah rushes behind her and helps her.

"Allow me—" He carefully loosens the corset for Elena, so that she can breathe easier.

She sighs in relief and turns around to face the Original.

"_Thank you, I was almost suffocating._" Elena takes a moment to sit down in one of the arm chairs and continues to talk while Elijah sits beside her. "Please continue."

Elijah looks at Elena and speaks in a hushed tone; "When a vampire marks a human, he is giving her immunity and protection against all other vampires that may prey or attack them."

"But if that were true, Stefan would've marked me a long time ago—" Elena interrupts.

"No Elena, he had not marked you because if he did, you would turn vampire by the next crescent moon. _Marking_ is the most loving way a vampire can sire their human. Unlike the feeding of vampire blood, if you are killed with our blood in your system, you will turn_, should the transition be completed by the next_—"

"Twenty four hours and then you have to feed, yes I know that." Elena finishes.

"But when a vampire marks a human, their intent is clear; the human _will _turn by the next crescent lunar phase, and the only way the transition will be completed is if they feed. But the transition will not be painful, nor will it carry the side effects that come when a human turns vampire. The amplified hearing, senses, sight, it can all be very painful during the first month of transformation."

"Then why didn't Katherine mark Stefan or Damon? They never mentioned this to me."

"Because when a vampire marks it's human, they cannot feed on human blood until their human has completed the transformation through the lunar phase and feeds. If the vampire feeds on human blood before their human's transformation is complete, the vampire and human will die. They will share one life force after the marking ritual. It's a sacrifice, and something amongst all vampires that is respected. But not all can make such sacrifices. Katherine was always selfish and chose her own needs above all. It does not surprise me at all that she chose her own needs above the Salvatore's. Katherine never knew what love was. "

"Which made it more convenient for her to just kill them with her blood in their system." Elena concludes.

Elijah nods in agreement.

"But how will other vampires know I'm marked if Klaus marks me? I mean, how is it done?"

"He will cut his palm and then yours and combine your blood together, followed by a sacred promise he will make to Mother Nature. A symbol will appear on your wrist bearing the mark of the crescent moon. Any vampire that sees it will steer clear, for if you are attacked and fed on, Klaus's blood will poison them to death. His blood will be coursing through your veins. It will hold deadly magical properties that only nature can provide reasons why. Our existence itself is questionable my knowledge of my origin stands as proof; I believe it is safe to say that all things _vampire _are linked to witch craft. The Mikaelson curse, crafted by my mother and father dearest." Elijah says with sarcasm.

"_That's why she wanted to kill all of her children_." Elena mutters.

"Yes I suppose we are freaks of nature, an abomination in my mother's eyes."

Elena's heart suddenly beats in panic.

"But if Klaus marks me then I won't be able to create hybrid children anymore."

"Klaus intends to corrupt the natural purpose of marking a human."

"How?"

"Apparently his witch is going to solve this problem so that every crescent moon you will not transition, but your wrists will be marked as a permanent warning to all other vampires."

"For how long?"

Elijah pauses briefly and then speaks with hesitation.

"Until your life expires."

"He's doing this because of Stefan and Damon, I know it!" Elena frowns and holds her head in her hand.

"My brother is unpredictable every day, I'm not sure when he intends to do this but I promise I won't allow it to happen. I will stop him Elena, I swear." Elijah is confident in his words.

"Can't we just tattoo the damn thing on my wrist? Why does he have to mix his blood with mine?"

"If it were that simple to just tattoo the symbol, then my brother nor would other vampires would go through such trouble to sacrifice and successfully mark a human. The symbol on you wrist will glow around other vampires, something a meagre tattoo artist cannot emulate. But it won't come to that Elena, I promise."

"_But what if it does!? Please just tell me honestly, what'll happen to me, what are the side effects? What do I need to be prepared for?"_

Elijah is silenced for a while before he answers;

"Think of it as a _GPS _system for vampires Elena. Wherever you are, Klaus will sense it, _he will know_. You may even develop a natural attachment to him, because he _marked _you. His emotions will influence you and vice versa."

"WHAT!? NO!" Elena cries out.

"I am only sharing with you the truth."

She stirs in her thoughts for a while; "He won't be able to read my mind, will he?"

"No. That is one huge vampire myth." Elijah answers.

"It won't make me fall in love with him or anything will it?" Elena cringes as she asks this. She becomes nervous when Elijah hesitates too long to answer.

"_No…._It won't." He reassures her.

"How are you so sure he won't _mark _me tonight even? I mean he might just do it while I'm sleeping or something."

"He won't mark you until his witch has confirmed a spell to prevent the transition to a vampire. I have discovered her whereabouts and I will be leaving New York tomorrow to go and pay her a visit."

"Is it safe? Please don't put yourself in more danger." Elena is suddenly frightened for Elijah's life.

"I can take care of myself my sweet. I will return by tomorrow evening, I won't be away from you long. I cannot bear such a long departure from your eyes."

Elena tries to smile and then is pleasantly surprised when Elijah leans in and kisses her on the lips. The kiss is short and sweet and long desired between the two of them. Elena doesn't want to pull back but Elijah finally breaks the kiss with much reluctance.

"Do not lose hope Elena, I will get us out of this fiasco my brother created. _Believe in me._"

She can't help but smile when Elijah grabs her hands and softly kisses each of them. He always manages to charm her beyond comprehension.

"In the meantime, let's carry on with this charade. Shall we continue with the dress fitting?"

Elena nods and stands back up.

"I wish I could swap places with the _groom._"

Elena blushes a deep red and says; "You have my heart Elijah, something Klaus can never have"

"And he won't have neither your body."

Elena shivers from the memory of being held and touched so intimately by Klaus the past few days, the assaulted kiss, the unwanted embraces, the dancing…she's worried that Klaus will succeed in making her his wife.

"I will go and fetch Mrs. Durant." Elijah replies before heading to the back room where a dazed and spaced out seamstress awaits.

~oOo~

"_JADE IF YOU SO MUCH AS MESS UP WHAT I PLANNED AND WHAT WE AGREED ON I WILL LEAVE YOU!...WHAT!? DON'T YOU DARE MAKE EMPTY THREATS AT ME! I SAID I WILL FLY OUT HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" _Klaus is pacing his bedroom back and forth while shouting angrily at his witch via cellphone.

"I already _explained _why I need to marry Elena, why can't you get that through your thick skull? If you love me then you will dedicate your life to serve me as my witch." He tries manipulating her.

"If you're not going to help me, then it's simple Jade, I'll find a witch who will, one more powerful than you. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice or discover I'm being followed by your pathetic investigator? Bad move Jade, _BAD MOVE!_" Klaus bellows into the phone.

He listens to her relentless attempts to make him understand her jealousy and how she loves him and would do anything for him.

"Elena doesn't have eternity Jade, _but we do_. Stop looking at the situation so one dimensional, I need my hybrid children." He growls in frustration then walks out of his bedroom when he hears the front door unlock and open. Elena and Elijah have arrived back home.

"We will _continue _this conversation later." And before Jade can protest and reply, back, Klaus hangs up.

"Back so early? I thought I wouldn't be expecting you two for another hour."

"Elena was feeling a little under the weather." Elijah replies, while helping Elena out of her jacket.

Klaus stands still and observes his fiancée carefully. "_What's wrong luv_?" he walks to Elena's side and strokes her cheek.

Elena is stunned and questions his sudden affection.

"Just a bit of a migraine." She answers.

"Come sit with me." Klaus takes hold of Elena's hand and leads her into the living room. He sits down on the black leather sofa and pulls her down on his lap.

She immediately feels awkward and sad that Elijah has to watch her so intimately seated on Klaus's lap. But Elena has no choice but to obey, Elijah even advised it.

_For the time being, only temporary. _Elena reminds herself.

"I have some errands to run. I won't be out too long." Elijah excuses himself and gives Elena one last glance to reassure her that everything will be okay.

She watches Elijah leave with a heavy heart and then turns her attention to Klaus.

"Why do you make me sit on your lap?"

Klaus smiles condescendingly; "Because I desire it. You're beautiful to look at and I desire to look upon your beauty _up close_ and _personal_."

Elena blushes and then hates herself for feeling so affected by his response.

"Did you enjoy the dress fitting?" He asks her.

"No, I wish there _was _no dress fitting in the first place."

Klaus begins to stroke Elena's bare thigh and grins at her. "I quite enjoy you in dresses and skirts, you should get used to it."

Her stomach begins to tighten from the hybrid's touch and her breath quivers ever so slightly. Klaus notices this and smiles even wider.

"Do you enjoy the way I touch you _luv?_"

Elena scowls at him. "I hate it."

"Do you wish me to stop?"

"Yes."

"Well it's too bad, because I don't believe you. And even if you actually did…" He suddenly tightens his grip and pulls Elena in closer to his chest. She gasps and jumps a bit.

"I wouldn't stop. You're _mine _Elena. I can do with you as I please." He whispers this seductively in Elena's ear and caresses her inner thigh slowly.

"Can I please lie down? This headache isn't going away."

Klaus studies Elena's face intently and then lifts her up in his arms to carry to bed.

"I wouldn't mind a nap myself."

_Oh no, what did I do!? Me and my big mouth._ Elena scolds herself in her head while Klaus carries her into his bedroom.

He places Elena down on the mattress and removes his shirt. She averts her eyes automatically and Klaus notices this also.

"_Does my body repulse you?"_

"Yes." Elena mutters.

"You're a bad liar Elena." Klaus replies with a smirk, slipping into bed next to her.

"Come lie down on my chest."

_I don't want to lie on your chest!_ Elena yells in her mind.

He turns on his side and looks at her, quirking an eyebrow. Elena obeys and slowly shifts her weight on top of him. The instant warmth that radiates from Klaus's body shocks her again.

He wraps one arm around Elena's waist and runs his fingers through her silky hair with his freehand.

"You have beautiful hair Elena, my sister envies it."

Elena has no idea what to say to that, but she secretly gloats inside because she's not Rebekah's biggest fan. Elena stays quiet and rests her cheek on Klaus's muscular chest.

"We're going back to the dance studio tonight; hopefully you'll feel better by the evening. I'll have Elijah accompanying us."

Elena's heart jumps to life at the news. She's thankful that Elijah isn't home to witness her lying with Klaus like this.

"I love touching your body Elena…" Klaus moves his hand down her shoulder blades and spine, then down the curve of her bottom and he squeezes it. Elena gasps nervously, her heart thudding in her chest.

"I can't wait to _take you." _He whispers seductively and again tiny little goose bumps form all over Elena's body.

_Elijah please get me away from here and away from him…_These are the last words that float around Elena's head before she dozes off on the hybrid's chest.

~oOo~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Drop me a review, let me know your thoughts :) have a wicked week my wicked readers! ;) Next Chapter will be published soon! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the delay, I've been sick and had lots on my plate lately. ***FOR ELIJAH AND ELENA FANS: Aside from writing I also make many TVD fan videos, please go to you Y-tube and paste the following into the search bar:**

**Elijah and Elena- Killing Me Inside| Vampire Diaries**

**I have a 10 part series in my videos, and its all listed on the info area below the video, so check it out for sure! *******

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy and your reviews are always appreciated :)**

* * *

><p>"It was alright. He didn't <em>force <em>himself on me the way you do."

_Ha ha ha! Of course he wouldn't. _Elijah is about as dry as _an empty hospital blood bag. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24~ You Are Cordially Invited to…<strong>

~oOo~

Elijah hadn't joined us when Klaus and I drove to Gwyneth's dance studio. I was actually relieved because having Elijah around is more painful to endure when Klaus is all over me.

"Ah brother, so glad you made it." Klaus says as he takes my hand and drags me into the studio with him.

I meet Elijah's eyes and smile faintly. He catches my gaze and then speaks to Klaus.

"I still do not know why I was summoned here Niklaus."

The place is filled with at least five or six dancing couples and I spot Gwyneth in the distance, rummaging through CD's. She stops what she's doing and greets Klaus with the same "air kisses on the cheek" like she did last time.

The _she-vamp _smiles flirtatiously at Klaus and says; "When I saw Elijah walk in here, I thought for sure you must be cancelling or something—"

"_On the contrary Gwyneth dear…_my brother will be stepping into my shoes for a portion of the evening. I have an appointment that I must attend to."

Oh my god, he's leaving me alone with Elijah…_well almost alone_.

"I do not mind Niklaus, but why conceal your purpose?" Elijah asks furrowing his brow.

"The last thing I need is interference in my _business _Elijah." Klaus says scathingly. "I will return by the hour" he glances at his watch before turning to face me.

"_Don't miss me too much luv._" Klaus touches the side of my face and caresses it gently before saying goodbye to Gwyneth.

I wonder what he's up to, but no one is more curious than Elijah at the moment. I can see it all over his face. I watch the couples twirl around us in dancing unison, it almost makes me dizzy.

"_May I have this dance sweet Elena?" _

My train of thought is broken as soon as I hear Elijah's gentle, charming voice.

I smile and slip my hand into his while he guides me to a clear area on the dance floor.

**[Song playing on the stereo: Cold Cut-Autumn leaves]**

"I don't know where he's going… he didn't tell me anything." I whisper this into Elijah's ear while we assume _the proper dancing position of the Viennese Waltz_.

"I did not expect him to reveal his suspicious agenda to you, but it concerns me." Elijah replies and leads me around the dance floor.

The music is playing so loud, I wonder if Gwyneth can hear us. Although She _does _look busy helping a couple in the distance.

"Are you still leaving tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Yes, but I think we should concentrate on the waltz _Elena_."

Elijah's giving me the signal…so she _can hear us. _That sucks. If I can't speak to Elijah right now, at least I can enjoy his presence. I stare into his dark brown eyes and get lost in them. The whole room seems to fade around us and I try my best to hide my smile and feelings, in fear that Gwyneth or somebody will notice. The last thing I want is Klaus finding out about Elijah and me.

Caroline wasn't alone at her house, she had someone over and things were turning into a heated argument.

"You didn't even tell me where _YOU _were going Caroline! Don't be such a hypocrite! I left to break my sire bond for _YOU, US!"_

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! I left town with Stefan to save _OUR FRIEND ELENA, _and how should I have known when you'd be back in town Tyler? You never picked up my phone calls or text me back when you skipped town, and now you drop a bomb on me that you screwed some '_wer-whore_!'"

"It happened one time Caroline, and I regret it…_I LOVE YOU!"_

"Get out…_GET OUT TYLER!_" Caroline screams in rage as fresh hot tears streak down her face.

"I'm not proud of what I did, but I couldn't lie to you about it, please don't end what we have, what we share together all our memories-"

"Have gone to _shit! _We're over Tyler, I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I can't be with a man who cheated on me and slept with someone else, just leave…_please!"_

Caroline pleads in desperation because she's already having a hard enough time breaking down to such a vulnerable fragile state in front of the man who is the _reason_ for her broken heart.

Tyler reaches out to hold her and comfort his now ex-girlfriend, but she moves at vampire speed to her front door and holds it open.

"_NOW TYLER!" _

He walks towards her in disbelief at how things turned out, but respects Caroline's wishes and saunters out the door expressing his deep regret.

"I don't expect you to understand what happened, and how it happened…but I love you Caroline, I hope you can forgive me one day."

She shuts the door on Tyler in response before dropping her weight to the ground and crying out loud. Making a quick attempt to call her best friend, Caroline successfully dials Stefan's phone and asks him if he can come over. He's the only one who can comfort her through her pain.

"Hey, I got here as soon as I could. Are you okay?" Stefan frowns when he catches a glimpse of Caroline's ocean grey eyes, red rimmed and teary.

"_Caroline…" _

"It's over Stefan, Tyler cheated on me. _I broke up with him_." She wraps her arms around his neck and cries on Stefan's shoulder while the front door slams shut as Stefan leans his weight back on it. She was in such a rush to be held that he couldn't close it all the way sooner.

"_Hey…shhh, it's going to be okay Care…I'm here now" _Stefan reassures her while rubbing her back and consoling his heart broken friend. He knows what it's like to feel betrayal, he felt slaughtered inside when he found out Elena had kissed Damon, but they had broken up anyway. It doesn't compare to what Caroline is feeling.

Anger courses through his veins because Stefan wants nothing more than to beat Tyler up to a bloody pulp at that moment, but he controls his rage surrendering to the fact that Caroline needs his comfort more than ever.

"Let's sit down, come on." Stefan leads her inside her living room and is about to sit down on the sofa when Caroline speaks up;

"_No_, I was just in here with him. I need some air, let's sit in my backyard."

She walks in front of Stefan and opens the glass sliding door that leads to the back of the house. The garden is beautifully landscaped by Sheriff Forbes and the one thing Caroline loves the most about the yard is the willow tree in the distance. When she was a child, her parents had put up a tire swing for her, but she hadn't used it in a while.

Caroline carefully seats herself on one of the lawn chairs on the porch deck while Stefan follows.

"I've never been back here before…it's beautiful."

"Yeah, my mom has a thing for gardening and outdoor décor." Caroline replies. She takes a deep breath and listens to the sound of crickets chirping around them. "_I just don't know what I did wrong_…he says he loves me and that it was a _onetime thing._"

"If he truly loved you he would've _kept it in his pants_ Caroline. Don't blame yourself and don't guilt trip yourself. Tyler's always been bad news…you deserve better. You don't deserve to be with a douche bag that cheats on you."

Caroline takes a moment to absorb Stefan's advice and then flashes a sad smile.

"Thanks for coming here, I know it's late."

"Hey it's okay, I had nothing else to do anyway…Damon was in one of those _moods, _so your timing couldn't have been better." He reassures her.

"You've always been my best friend to pull me through things."

"And I'll continue being there for you. I'm sorry we lost touch when I left with Klaus…when I became the ripper again, but—"

"Stefan don't. I completely understand, you don't need to go through the painful process of explaining yourself _over and over._ You do that enough with Elena."

And then it hits him. Caroline doesn't know yet.

"Speaking of Elena…we got word about her today."

Caroline's eyes widen in shock as she wipes her tears away. "_What? How?"_

"Someone rang our doorbell at the house an hour a go and Damon answered. There was nobody there but an envelope was left on the doormat with our last named written on it, probably with a black fountain ink pen…it was similar to the envelope we had gotten for the Mikaelson party, remember? In celebration of their mother's return…"

Caroline nods vigorously and listens.

"Well sure enough, we were right…it ended up being an invitation from Klaus." Stefan pauses for a moment while Caroline eyes him curiously. "_A wedding invitation._" He finishes with much reluctance.

"The hybrid maniac is getting married? _What?_ Is Elena the _maid of honor or something?_"

"Worse. _She's the bride to be_." Stefan corrects her and watches Caroline's expression twist in shock and horror.

"_ ! That can't be right! Why would he want to marry her_!?"

"I don't know Caroline, but I'm just as disturbed about it as you are." He replies.

"There's no way that Elena would give her consent. For sure Klaus would force her into something like this. _What a bastard_!"

"On the bright side… we now know her whereabouts, and the _address _to be more specific. Damon and I are already planning to crash the engagement party and get her out of New York."

"_New York!? That's where she's been locked up? _We fly _halfway across the globe and SHE'S BEEN IN NEW YORK THIS ENTIRE TIME!?" _Caroline snaps and stands up.

"Damon and I have a plan, we're going to rescue Elena and get her away from Klaus."

"You're not going to do it alone, I'm in. Whatever it is, I'm in." She looks at Stefan as he gets up from his seat.

"Caroline it's dangerous-"

She stands up next to her friend and stares at him sternly.

"_I don't care Stefan_! I'm a vampire, danger comes with the territory. I didn't jump country to country with you for nearly two months for nothing, I'm committed to this rescue mission. You're not going to do it without me, so you're either going to fill me in on your plan, _or I will_ _crash _your rescue party." She declares with confidence.

Stefan looks at Caroline with uncertainty for a moment, but then smiles, grateful for her support.

"_I just_…I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you Caroline."

She catches the warmth in his eyes and squeezes Stefan's hand.

"I'm your friend Stefan, I'm not going to sit back and let you do this alone. We're in it together like Bonnie and Clyde with _fangs… minus the in love_ part." Caroline blushes when she says this and Stefan notices it. Something has been happening inside of him for a while now since Caroline's turning, and it only intensified worse when he spent two months with her in Europe.

"_Ugh, _I'm going to go and wash my face; I'm sure I look like hell at the moment."

Stefan leans in and holds Caroline's face in his hands before staring deeply into her mystified eyes.

"_You're beautiful…even when you cry. Don't forget that._"

Her eyes fill up with tears when she hears his warm confession and gives him a silent _thank you _in her smile.

"Come on let's get inside." Caroline answers.

~oOo~

"_Hurry the bloody fuck up!_" I practically scream at my driver as he pulls in and out of lanes in down town New York. I'm running ten minutes late already and I _hate being late! _It was a complete waste of time to leave in the first place.

I left my dance session with Elena to meet with another witch one of my hybrid's was in contact with. Some old bat named Elmira; she turned out to be of no use for me, which is a disappointment because if _Jade fucks me over_ then I need a backup plan. I just can't trust that _witch bitch_! she's unstable.

"_Pull up here." _

The vehicle stops moving and I step out outside onto the street right across from Gwyn's dance studio. I look up and I can see people dancing from the window above me.

When I finally step inside I notice my brother dancing with my doppelganger, and I don't like the way she's looking at him. _What the fuck? _

_Time to CUT IN. _

"Thank you brother, but I will be stepping in now."

I watch Elijah turn around and drop his arms from Elena's waist.

"I hope she didn't step on your feet _too much_."

"On the contrary Niklaus, Elena is a very formidable partner to dance with. "

"And another _formidable_ reason why she will make me a great wife." I grin at my doe eyed doppelganger and wrap my arms around her hips from behind. She shudders from my touch, _I can feel it. _

"I will be staying at my loft tonight brother."

"Fine with me Elijah, you can do as you like." I couldn't give a rat's ass what he chooses to do tonight. Hopefully it's because he's getting _laid._ Sometimes I wonder…_his balls do need a dusting. That's what years in a coffin will do to a vampire's mojo. _

"Good night Elena."

"_Bye."_ She replies.

_IS SHE SAD HE'S LEAVING? Well, fuck me…_no, can't be right.

I watch Elijah exit the studio while a group of remaining dancers follow. Gwyneth lets the music play and waves goodbye to us shortly after. It's Elena and I _alone again. _I wouldn't have it any other way. Her heart rate is beating fast and I'm hungry because I didn't feed. _I should've fed on that Elmira bitch. _

"Did you enjoy dancing with my brother? His reputation to charm the ladies does exceed him."

"It was alright. He didn't _force _himself on me the way you do."

_Ha ha ha! Of course he wouldn't. _Elijah is about as dry as _an empty blood bag. _

"Sadly my brother has changed and accepted social mores throughout the centuries, _me on the other hand…_I remain old fashion and hold the strong conviction that a woman _must be put in her rightful place._"

"You're a chauvinistic pig Klaus."

"Be careful what you say to me _luv, _I haven't fed tonight and I'm extremely hungry, judging by the lack of bodies in this room, your beating heart would indicate that it's the _best, and most sufficient _food source for me. If you don't want my fangs penetrating your lovely soft skin, I suggest you be wary of your tongue. Normally it's a turn on, but when I'm hungry…" I take a moment to pause and smile in pleasure from the look of shock forming on Elena's face. I love doing this to her, making her wait for my dramatic emphasis with words, I do it only for the shock factor.

"_It just fucking gets on my nerves." _I stare down at her darkly. Hopefully she gets the message.

"Now, let's get to work shall we?"

I pull her in closer to me and begin to dance the same routine as the night before, the Viennese Waltz, but Elena's stepping on my feet so frequently that it's downright pissing me off. I stop and look at her in frustration.

"I think my brother was being _kind _when he said '_on the contrary.'"_

"You make me nervous Klaus! I can't help it!"

_Nervous? And she didn't feel nervous while dancing with Elijah?_

"My brother is a blood sucker too, and yet you refrain from stepping on _his_ feet!"

"Why are you arguing with me? I just told you why it happens. I feel nervous and I can't help it!"

_Hmmm….maybe it's the sexual tension. _I'm sure after a good fuck her nervousness will evaporate.

"Take off your clothes." I demand her.

"_What?"_

"Strip down, l'm going to _calm your nerves._"

"By making me dance with you naked!?"

"No, by _fucking_ you in front of _that mirror._" I extend my arm and point behind her.

It's so entertaining to tease the doppelganger like this. Of course I still stand true to my promise. No premarital sex, but Elena's reactions are just priceless and quite amusing.

"You said you wouldn't touch me."

I can see the fear in Elena's eyes and it's pissing me off that she can't lighten up a little, 'coz I was only joking.'

"Don't get your knickers in a knot _sweetheart, _was only pulling your leg."

I take a moment to switch tracks, something more similar to what we listened to before, slow and seductive. She didn't step on my feet when we had danced much slower, closer and intimately.

I walk back towards Elena and wait for her close the distance between us.

"Well? Come on, let's get on with it."

"Why are you making me dance with you?" She asks me.

_Pff, she should know why. _

"Because you are to be my wife and I wish you to be more _cultured _in many things."

"To save face?"

Well no not really, I actually enjoy dancing with her…I intend to expose her to many other things, but I'm not going to tell _her_ that.

"_Precisely."_ I lie and answer with a grin. Elena rolls her eyes at me. She's a wild horse underneath her _demure composure_. I can tell. _ I will tame her. _

I wrap my arms around her slender curvy waist and move with the music in a slow gentle sway side to side. I love dancing and I'm in a very teasing mood tonight.

"You know Elena, I could always just _compel you to have sex with me…_you've had vervain out of your system for a while now."

She gasps and looks at me in shock and disgust.

"_What? I can compel you to enjoy it, and if you really wanted I can also compel you to forget it happened afterwards…although I don't think you would want me to compel you to forget the incredible fuck I would give you." _I can't help but smile and laugh antagonistically at her.

"_BUT that would take the fun out of it. _I would much rather enjoy you _begging_ me to fuck you...and that day shall come, _trust me._" I wink at Elena.

She scoffs and gives me a contemptuous glare. "You're disgusting Klaus."

"_Aww…you hurt my feelings luv._" I dip her so low to the ground that her hair is almost touching the floor. "Oh wait, I don't have any…remember?" I chuckle and pull Elena's body back up.

"Lucky for you I'm going to cut the evening short. I need blood and I need to preserve yours in the meantime."

_I really am hungry as fuck._

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the Salvatore's and Elena's friends and family finally know where she is and have full knowledge about the wedding! What's going to happen at the engagement ball? Follow my story and read more chapters to come!**

*****FOR ELIJAH AND ELENA FANS: Aside from writing I also make many TVD fan videos, please go to you Y-tube and paste the following into the search bar:**

**Elijah and Elena- Killing Me Inside| Vampire Diaries**

**I have a 10 part series in my videos, and its all listed on the info area below the video, so check it out for sure! *******


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ****ATTENTION READERS, PLEASE READ******

**To everyone who has been reading my story and writing reviews asking if I will continue, please know that I am NOT done with completing this series. I apologize for the delays on chapters because, well, I have other priorities in my life as well and it takes time away from my passion, which is writing and finishing this story. All I ask is that you understand this, and just keep an eye out when I do post new chapters.**

**I wish I could spend every day writing, but school and life problems really takes that time away. The Wicked Games is my escape and I LOVE EVERYONE who has left me wonderful reviews, encouraging me to write, offering ideas. Thank you all, it means the world to me. **

**But I just ask that if you are going to leave me a review asking whether I will continue to write more, please sign in under a user account, because I cant reply back to "Guests". It wont allow me. So if you want feedback from me…. ****PLEASE CREATE AN ACCOUNT AND ASK ME ANYTING.**** I would be happy to reply back and inform you. But when you sign in as a guest, it becomes impossible to answer your questions.**

**Once again, thank you everyone for your constant encouragement, I really do appreciate it and the fact that you guys are all on the edge of your seats wanting more and more really makes me happy and gives me the motivation to write. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25~The Vampire, The Witch and The Wardrobe<strong>

Elijah sat across from Jade on a cream colored leather sofa. Her home smelled of apple cinnamon and brown sugar. At first he thought a pie was in the oven, but the witch wasn't baking, she had simply lit some candles and incents around the room. It was late evening and both Original and witch were discussing Klaus's plans regarding Elena.

"Niklaus is planning to _mark _Elena, and he told me you will help him manipulate nature's course on this ancient ritual. He intends to keep Elena human, but protected from all vampires."

Jade picks up her teacup and looks intently at Elijah but remains silent, collecting her thoughts.

"If he marks her then he cannot drink human blood until Elena completes—"

"_Her transformation, blah, blah, _skip the dramatics Elijah, I already know everything there is to know about _marking._" Jade interjects.

The Original stares at the witch; a little dumbfounded and annoyed.

Jade sets her teacup down on the coffee table and takes a deep breath before reciting;

"When a vampire marks a human, they swear an oath to _never intake a drop of human blood until their human has completed the transformation through the lunar phase and feeds. If the vampire feeds on human blood before their human's transformation is complete, the vampire and human will die. They will share one life force after the marking ritual. It's a sacrifice, and something amongst all vampires that is respected"_

Elijah looks at Jade wide eyed and in shock. "You took the words right out of my mouth…are you mind reading?"

"I can't always, I just happened to successfully complete a 12 hour mind reading spell, but it'll ware off soon. I need to be sure you're not up to any tricks with me. I'm not exactly on Klaus's good side at the moment."

"_Do you want to be?_" Elijah asks.

Jade takes a moment to think about her response. She's desperately in love with Klaus, this much she knows is true, but her faith in the hybrid is diminishing. She clears her throat and answers;

"I'm faithful and loyal to Klaus, always have been Elijah. I don't think he'd appreciate the fact that you're double crossing him by coming to me to convince me to botch his plans…"

Elijah feared this would happen.

"_But- _Klaus is breaking his promises to me every day."

Elijah frowns and asks; "What promises if I may ask?"

Jade gives nothing away but a smile. "It's between Klaus and I, I'm sure you understand that."

Elijah nods, but the look of worry doesn't wash away from his face.

"What _I can _share with you Elijah, is that Klaus is requesting, _well…_more like _demanding _that I manipulate the marking ritual with a spell so that Elena remains human no matter how many lunar phases pass, and also so that Klaus may relish in his blood lust and drink human blood whenever, _wherever_ he pleases. This will secure Elena's safety." Jade hesitates a moment.

Elijah uses the brief pause to his advantage.

"Then you _must be aware _that once Elena consumes his blood and is _marked_, she will feel a natural bond with my brother, vampire blood has magical properties in humans, she will always feel a magnetic pull to him, loyalty, lust…._love._" He manages to utter out the last word, but with great difficulty, for Elijah fears all of the above will happen to the sweet and innocent girl he fell in love with.

Jade shifts around and crosses her leg over the other before she clasps her hands together and rests them on her knee. Her fingers are all bejewelled in a colorful spectrum of gemstone rings.

"This is the part where I _can _be of help to you Elijah. My purpose is to obey Klaus and follow through on a spell to protect Elena's human life, _and_ to manipulate the rules of the _vampire marking system. _But, the spell I'll cast will give Elena immunity to the side effects from the consumption of Klaus's blood. Which means, no sexual fantasies, his seduction on her won't ever work, she won't feel a bond, not desire, and definitely not _love. _Elena will feel nothing for him, and when I say _nothing_, I mean; if she feels something for him now…_she'll definitely despise_ him forever after being marked."

Elijah slowly exhales in relief.

"But all comes with a price…" The witch smirks and grabs a cookie from the blue china plate sitting on the coffee table.

"I will not do or agree with anything that endangers Elena or my family." Elijah says straight away.

Jade takes a bite out of her delectable cookie and chews before replying.

"Relax Elijah, _it's nothing like that." _She smiles again and continues; "I know you have access to Klaus's things, and since I have known him, I know fully well that he keeps a lock of Cassandra's hair _locked_ away in his things."

"You know about Cassandra?" Elijah asks, caught off guard.

"Klaus and I _go way back_." Jade replies, flashing a sardonic smile.

"Why do you need Cassandra's hair?"

"That knowledge is for me to know and for _me only._"

Elijah sighs, he knows he's stuck now and could very well be playing with fire. But the thought of Elena falling in love with Klaus and getting into bed with him drives him completely mad. Even if he were to take her away, she would never look at him the same, Elena would be in misery until she saw Klaus's face again. Her love for Elijah would die, and undying passion for her new guardian would consume her. If this were to happen, then Elijah would really be stuck, for there would be no way to undo it.

"Very well, I shall bring you what you are asking for, on the condition that you swear no one will get hurt. I do not much care about Klaus's safety; he has manipulated and toyed with all of us for centuries now."

"I assure you that no one will come to injury or harm's way, _Klaus_ included." Jade smiles again to convince Elijah, but it only worries him more. He ignores it and gets straight to business.

"Then let us arrange our next meeting. Klaus told me he plans to mark Elena a week from now."

"That's a lie. He's planning it in two days. I'll be flying out to New York to follow through with the spell."

Elijah is shocked for a moment, but grateful that he came and met with the witch; for if he didn't, he would've been too late.

"Then I will depart back to New York tonight, retrieve what you require and return to Mystic Falls on the next flight out. I shall meet you here tomorrow afternoon."

"That's perfect." Jade tries her best to hold back her triumph.

"Then I believe we are done here. I will take my leave now." Elijah stands up and heads towards the front door of Jade's home.

The witch stands up and follows him.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." She smirks at Elijah and watches him disappear into the night.

"_YES!" _Jade screams in excitement. She strides past her living room and walks into her bedroom. A large mahogany coloured antique wardrobe stands tall next to the window. Jade opens it and pushes the rack of her clothing to the side before pressing her palm flat against the rear surface of the wardrobe.

"_Aperio" _She whispers into the wall in Latin, commanding it to open. A secret chamber unbolts revealing a shrine full of Klaus's pictures, drawings and letters within it; her love sick obsession all hidden behind a room.

Jade quickly lights some candles and grabs her favorite photo of Klaus and kisses it so passionately.

"_Oh my love, my looooovee, we'll be together soon I promise you. You'll love me like I love you, you'll want me like I want you, and no one will EVER EVERRRRR tear us apart. Ohhh Klausy, I love you! I'm so happy I could die! But no, I won't ever die. I'm immortal just like you my love, that's why we are meant to be together, forever. Immortal lovers; vampire hybrid and witch. "_ She spins around the room, lost in her delusion and uncloaked insanity. _This was Jade Forrester._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: K guys, you might be disappointed that there's not Kelena or Elejah in this chapter, but I had to devote this chapter to Elijah's meeting with Jade. I am writing the next chapter already and it will be posted by the following deadline: Sunday Nov, 25, 2012. Drop me a review! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Love you guys! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:***WARNING, SOME GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER*** IF YOU FIND THIS TYPE OF CONTENT OFFENSIVE, PLEASE DO NOT READ ON. **

**Plenty of Kelena and Elejah in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Things get more complex in this intricate love triangle…**

* * *

><p>Klaus lifts his hand and points at Elena's chest.<p>

"I can see your cleavage sweetheart, it's _distracting_ me."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26~ Like a Thief in the Night<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Music inspired: John Powell-Assassin's Tango]<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Checkmate." <em>A huge Cheshire smile takes form on Klaus's face as he moves his hand and knocks Elena's king off the chess board with his black knight.

She exhales in frustration and folds her arms against her chest. "I'm tired of playing."

"Aw come now _luv, _don't be a sore loser. I didn't take you for one. But I like your competitive spirit. It's _quite_ attractive." Klaus grins and carefully fixes his black chess pieces once more on the board. "One more game."

Elena wasn't able to sleep that night, so Klaus thought it was a good idea to drink some wine and play some chess to tire her out.

"Why so glum sweetheart?" He asks her, moving his pawn up 2 spaces.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Elena replies bitterly.

"Well I can make a few educated guesses."

"_You and your educated guesses…" _She quietly mutters to herself and moves her white pawn and looks at Klaus, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"But I'm assuming you don't want to talk about it." He moves his knight, cornering in on Elena's bad move.

"You assume right." She moves her pawn up another space and avoids capture.

"I was sure you didn't see that coming." Klaus chuckles.

"After seven losses, I was observant enough to pick up your strategy." Elena smirks at him and leans back against the plush brown arm chair. She turns her head and looks out the large wall length window they were sitting next to. The city looked so beautiful in the night time, and Elena couldn't help but think of Elijah every time she stared out into the city, all the memories they shared together in the summer.

Soft music played in the background while the hybrid and doppelganger sat across each other; Elena dressed in a silk red robe and Klaus wearing nothing but black pajama bottoms and slippers.

"Your move." Klaus says, leaning back against his armchair, waiting patiently for Elena to fall into his trap.

Elena's glowing brown eyes scan the chess board carefully, formulating potential strategic moves in her mind. She takes a moment to assess which tactic is best, and then moves her knight, leaving one of her pawns vulnerable, but giving her the advantage to take out Klaus's second knight.

"_Hmm bad move luv." _He quickly towers in on the pawn and wipes it off the chess board.

Elena smiles inside herself and knocks his 2nd knight off the chessboard.

"_I don't think so._" She whispers with attitude, savouring the moment, knowing that she outwitted his strategy.

Klaus laughs and shakes his head. "Well, you're _cheating_…"

Elena frowns, her face serious; "_Cheating? _How can you cheat at chess?"

Klaus lifts his hand and points at Elena's chest.

"I can see your cleavage sweetheart, it's _distracting_ me."

Elena gasps, wide eyed and swiftly fixes her robe so that no _cleavage _or skin below her neck is exposed. Her cheeks are red from embarrassment and she hates that Klaus can notice it.

He laughs silently at her. "You discovered my_ Achilles heel _Elena. Why not use it to your advantage?"

"Because I'd rather beat you fair and square, without _distractions, _even though _that_ was a lame excuse you used and strictly a _wardrobe malfunction on my part,_ I captured your knight through strategy, not _distraction._"

Klaus moves his bishop and takes out Elena's knight. "Fair enough." He smiles darkly and revels in her defeated reaction.

"You really need to _stop _doing that."

"Doing what? It's fair game, stop ignoring your blind spots." Klaus replies, attempting to offer some gameplay advice.

Elena sighs and rolls her eyes, contemplating her next move to trap Klaus in a checkmate.

"You know, this game is so interesting. The queen is the most powerful chess piece in the game." She adds, changing the subject.

"Are you hinting at symbolism? Or some bollocks feminist theory?" He responds.

"Women are very powerful; men shouldn't underestimate our strength."

"Are we talking physical strength or mental?" Klaus asks.

Elena glares at him. "_Both. _This isn't the 18th century Klaus." She knocks away and captures one of his pawns.

"Trust me luv, I was always an advocate for female equality…just not in _everything._"

"That's so prejudice and discriminating." Elena replies with conviction.

"You should be glad to know, that I wiped out the entire Canadian cabinet of legislative diplomats who were claiming that women were _not _considered to be persons under constitutional law. My family and I were living in Canada for a while during the early 1900s. Rebekah had her heart set on female liberation so I wiped out some cabinet members and compelled the entire senate of magistrates to amend the charter. Emily Murphy got recognized for being Canada's greatest female activists, honored, and commemorated. Little do historians know that if it weren't for my aid in the matter, it would probably take another _century _to move ahead with _female_ _liberation_." He moves his rook and captures Elena's bishop.

She can hardly believe this confession from Klaus. Yes he killed some innocent people, but it was for a good cause. Elena is suddenly confronted with her own belief system of what's right and wrong.

"Wow...I'm…speechless."

"Well it's not exactly something I've gone public with." Klaus chuckles and moves his queen, forcing Elena into a checkmate.

"_Check and mate." _He smiles and stares at Elena with a seductive, penetrating gaze.

Elena scowls and looks down at the chessboard, puzzled and wondering how she ignored his approaching attack on her King. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

"You put up a good fight this time, the more we play, the more you'll improve Elena." Klaus consoles her wounded competitive spirit. He begins to clear his chess pieces one by one until there's only Elena's queen left on the board and his king. He reaches for the regal white chess piece and moves the queen down next to his dark king.

Elena watches in curiosity and slowly sits up, wondering what Klaus is doing.

"_Every man needs a woman when his life is a mess, because the queen protects the king, just like in a game of chess."_ Klaus smiles charismatically at Elena, who seems taken back by his comment.

She never expected the hybrid to admit needing a woman. Maybe it was false charisma.

"Nice quote. Who does it belong to?" She asks, keeping her expression indifferent.

"Does it matter?" Klaus tilts his head to the side, and smiles darkly.

"Well I know you're not genuine about it, that's why I ask."

"_How do you know I'm not genuine about what I say?"_ He challenges her, taking some sweet gratification out of it. Flustering Elena seems to be a strong suit in Klaus.

"It doesn't matter. I'm tired. Guess all that gameplay did the trick." Elena gets up and is about to walk past Klaus when he grabs her arm and stops her from walking further.

"_Not so fast sweetheart_." His voice is deep and almost whispery.

Elena's pulse begins to race out of fear, wondering what he's going to do to her now.

"Sit down." He commands her.

Every muscle in Elena's body refuses to obey him, but she knows the consequences if she refuses.

"I'm tired Klaus, I want to sleep."

"I'm sure your health won't deteriorate from five more minutes awake."

With much reluctance, Elena shifts her body in position to obey him and sit, when suddenly the front door of the penthouse gently swings open, revealing the dashing and devastatingly handsome Original she's in love with; _Elijah. _

An air of awkwardness wafts between all three of them as Elijah stands still for a moment, feeling rage and jealousy all at the same time, but keeping a lid on his emotions with mastered control.

"_Forgive me I…_I had forgotten my spare keys to the loft. I believe I left them in the guest bedroom when I had another set of keys made yesterday. Vera is going to be locked out tomorrow if I do not retrieve them and give them to her.

"The old bag lost her keys again?" Klaus asks; half annoyed that his intimate encounter with Elena was disrupted.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Elijah replies, stealing a quick glance at Elena.

Elena's heart clenches inside her chest. She wants nothing more than to run into the safety of Elijah's welcoming embrace and have him take her away from the luxurious dungeon she's trapped in, alongside a _beast_.

"Well, have a look around, we're off to bed."

"I shall be in and out. Good night brother, good night Elena."

Elijah had prepared himself for this moment. He knew that there might not be an opportunity to speak to Elena.

As soon as Klaus had his back turned, Elijah flashed a small folded piece of paper in his hand for Elena to see.

He looks at her, exchanging a silent understanding of one another, in which Elena nods, preparing herself.

Elijah moves at vampire speed right past Elena and slips the note into her hand to which she stealthily slides it into the pocket of her robe, forcing herself to pull her eyes away from Elijah and to follow closely behind Klaus instead.

When she reaches Klaus's bedroom, she takes a moment to hide out in the bathroom and read Elijah's note. Just as Elena's about to shut the door, Klaus pushes back on it to keep it from shutting, and stares intimidatingly at Elena.

"No locking the doors _luv. _I can respect your privacy just fine, but I won't take the chance in you slitting your wrists like your previous attempt at my mansion. Don't take me for a fool Elena. I know exactly what happened that evening when my brother caught you just in time. I have no problem pulverizing the door down, but I hate to destroy expensive things. I hope you understand _sweetheart._" He smiles wickedly and releases his palm from the door when she nods.

"Don't do anything stupid." Klaus warns her again.

"I won't, I promise."

Elena waits for him to back off before gently shutting the door and turning on the tap. She quickly pulls out Elijah's note and unfolds it, her hands almost shaking out of fear that Klaus could hear the sound of the paper and walk in. But luckily the running water drowned out the crumpling noise of the paper.

Elena quickly skims over Elijah's hand writing;

_Elena, please distract Klaus for me. I must acquire something of his, and I need you to buy me some time and attract his attentions to you so that he will not hear me going through his study. I will explain it all later to you at our next opportunity to be alone with one another. I love you Elena, I promise I will get you out of this fiasco with my brother. Please whatever you do, make it believable. Klaus is very good at detecting lies._

Elena's heart drops to her stomach from fear and worry. She knows she can take care of Klaus, but what about the hybrids that Klaus usually stations around the penthouse? A rush of relief calms her nervous system soon enough, because Elena had forgotten that Klaus had sent his hybrids away for the night.

She crumples up the note as quietly as possible and flushes it down the toilet tearing up with mixed emotions. The man that she loves so much is so close yet so far from her, always within hands reach and yet she can never touch him because if she does, both she and Elijah would get discovered and who knows what Klaus would do next.

Taking a deep breath, Elena wipes her tears away and removes her robe in front of the mirror, revealing the _skimpy barely anything_ black lingerie underneath. She knows what she needs to do now.

The bathroom door slowly opens as if it were a huge red velvet curtain that rises during a grand theatrical performance, showcasing a beautiful actress, so believable that every audience member falls for the guise and fantasy of the entire performance. Slipping away from reality, Elena forces herself to become something she's not, just like the actress she characterized in her mind.

Klaus was already in bed, leaving the lamp on his night stand turned on, so that Elena had enough light to see and slip into bed beside him.

_There's got to be another way to distract him, this has to be the last resort for me._ She repeats in her mind.

"Can we listen to some music and play a game of Gin Rummy?"

Klaus leans up on his elbow and arches an eyebrow inquisitively at Elena.

"You're kidding right? It's almost two in the morning and you said you were tired not too long ago. Are you afraid I'll bite? _I already fed luv_." He smiles, teasing her.

"No I know, I just…I'm so tired that I can't sleep." Elena tries again to persuade the hybrid.

"You haven't even _tried _to sleep Elena" Klaus answers, sitting upright, while the blankets fall away from his chiselled torso.

"_Please?_"

"No, I hate card games. I only play if there's money involved. Come to bed."

_Oh God, please, please just say yes to SOMETHING. _Elena screams in her head.

"Chess? Again?"

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours _hmm_?"

Elena shrugs and turns around, walking towards Klaus's expensive high end iPod dock. She scrolls down to a song and presses play.

**[MUSIC PLAYING- KINGS OF LEON- CLOSER]**

She cranks up the volume and turns around jumping and startled to find Klaus standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing Elena? Why are you avoiding sleep?"

_Whatever you do, make it believable, _Elena remembers Elijah's words and steels herself.

Music blasts around the room and Elena is almost locked between the table and Klaus's body. She stares into his gray, blue eyes and runs her hands down his chest in a very intimate and seductive way before admitting;

"I'm avoiding sleep because every time I lay next to you_, I want to do this…"_

She leans in and kisses Klaus's chest, right in the center of his heart.

He shivers as chills run down his entire body, liquefying the ice around the beating organ in his chest.

Elena pulls back and gazes into the hybrid's eyes again. "_And I hate it_." She says, almost in a whisper.

Klaus is in sheer disbelief, completely effected by her touch, her scent, the hot contact from her lips pressed against his skin. The muscles in his stomach tighten and so does the strongest muscle constraining beneath his pelvic bones.

Still he controls himself and refuses to give into Elena's powerful seduction.

"Are you playing games with me _luv?_" Klaus narrows his eyes and steps closer, taking hold of Elena's wrists. His eyes pierce through Elena's, penetrating and intimidating her with just one glance.

She shakes her head slowly and stares back into his eyes as confidently as possible.

Klaus can feel Elena's heart rate picking up, thudding hard against her chest, her breath quivering, her legs shaking.

_Believable, it's got to be believable, it's not real… I need to do this. _Elena consistently repeats this in her head before she finally wraps her arms around Klaus's neck, closing the tiny crack of space between them. Her eyes never leave his face as she gently kisses his jaw so sensually that Klaus softly groans from pleasure.

His self-control quickly abandons him and soon Klaus gives into the impulses of his body, hoisting Elena up with effortless strength and she responds by wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him full on the mouth, passion igniting between them as soft moans escape from both their lips.

Klaus moves back to the bed keeping his lips locked with Elena's, tugging and pulling on her sweet sensuous lips as she bites and pulls his bottom lip back, making him crazier, running her fingers through the back of his hair. He carefully sits down on the edge of the bed, supporting Elena's weight and she pulls back from their kiss to catch her breath then pushes Klaus back on the sheets. He gazes up at her beautiful face and wraps his arms around Elena's slender, curvy waist, before slipping his tongue into her mouth and caressing it against hers as they both kiss and make out for the longest minute before Klaus flips Elena on her back using hybrid speed and strength.

He moves himself in between her legs so that Elena can feel his raging hard on against her sex.

"_I want you Elena." _Klaus growls between lustful, sexual kisses. He holds Elena's palms back above her head, entwining his fingers with hers as he kisses her neck wild, hungry and thirsty at the same time…_thirsty for her. _

Elena holds Klaus's face and kisses him deep and passionate, breathing out against his lips.

He removes his right hand and clasps Elena's wrists together above her head with his left hand so that she's immobile and trapped beneath him.

Fear and panic begin to pump adrenaline into Elena's blood as she realizes what's happening. She can't let it get this far, that wasn't part of the plan.

Klaus begins to tug at Elena's panties. She grabs his hand and prevents him from pulling them down.

"_Not tonight_…" She whispers in between his needful hot kisses.

"_Please Elena, I need to be inside you." _Klaus urges and tugs at her panties once more almost pulling them down.

She grabs his hand again and breaks the kiss full on. "_Klaus no! Stop!"_ Elena begins to tear up and cry. The hybrid vampire is suddenly frozen in place, paralyzed, staring down at his very fragile and vulnerable doppelganger.

He quickly moves his hand away and reaches up to caress Elena's face. "_Hey, hey don't cry luv…_"

Elena is lost in a fog of confusion, overwhelming feelings wash over her full force like a tidal wave. Kissing Klaus from her own free will made her feel extremely conflicted inside because during their entire intimidate encounter she completely surrendered her will to him if only half. To top it all off, she was now faced with the guilt of kissing and getting into bed with her enemy so _intimately_, her lover's _brother _no less, and things almost got too far. What if he didn't stop?

Klaus reaches for his stereo remote and turns down the volume.

"I'm sorry, I…I don't know why I'm crying." Elena turns her face away from the hybrids piercing eyes and tries to seal a lid on her emotions.

For the first time in a long time, something was changing inside of Klaus. He _wanted _to comfort her. Sensing the fear and emotion in Elena's eyes quickly put a halt to his selfish desires.

Elena was startled once more from the sudden gentle affection Klaus was showering upon her, wiping her tears with the back of his hand and softly kissing her neck. But this only made Elena cry more.

"_Elena_…" Klaus softens his tone and brushes back her silky brown hair, gently tilting her face so that he can stare into Elena's teary eyes again.

"I wasn't expecting this…" He confesses to her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I think I drank too much wine. Can we please sleep now? I'm feeling the exhaustion now…"

Klaus is more than happy to oblige because throughout the entire time that he was kissing Elena, touching her, _wanting her, _something awoke inside of him. Something he was sure had died away when Cassandra was killed. His humanity wasn't dead; it only slept, dormant inside of him. His intimate encounter with Elena, her confession of wanting him, touched him in ways he thought were never possible to reach ever again.

Was he falling in love with his doppelganger? No, Klaus never fell in love. He didn't _do _love. He fed, devoured and destroyed. Klaus only loved one woman in his entire existence and she took his heart with him.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. You're right. You must be tipsy from the wine you drank earlier. I told you it'll knock you out eventually." He stands up and turns off his iPod before returning to bed and turning out the light.

An awkward silence falls between Elena and Klaus as they both turn away from each other and sleep on their sides.

Elena shuts her eyes while tears streak down her cheeks, desperately hoping that Elijah obtained what he wanted and left, otherwise everything she did would have been for nothing. She remains silent and tries not to sniffle too much, the last thing she needs is comfort from Klaus, she is much too guilt stricken to handle his newfound affections.

Klaus lays in silence, trying his best not to think about everything that happened between him and Elena. He hears her silent sobs, but makes no effort to turn to her side and hold her, because he's just as freaked out by the empathy and affection he showed his doppelganger. When only weeks ago he was happy to rob her of her virtue.

_After the wedding, after the wedding she's mine, that's the only reason why I stopped. I don't break my promises. It's only my morals interfering, no emotional attachments. None. _Klaus repeats this mantra in his head before finally fading to sleep.

~oOo~

Elijah had successfully slipped out of the penthouse, evading getting caught red handed while rummaging through Klaus's things. His brother didn't know that Elijah had discovered his secret hiding place where kept all his sentimental valuable stuff. Sure enough Cassandra's lock of hair was inside one of Klaus's diaries. He stole the lock of hair and left the apartment. He didn't even want to think about what went on between Elena and Klaus inside the bedroom. Elijah had to stay focused; there was no room for allowing his jealousy and emotional torture to interfere with his ultimate goal. He was always a disciplined, dignified and poised individual.

Making his way to the elevator, Elijah presses the lobby button and heads down to the main floor before departing the building and walking onto the street. His driver had been waiting for him. Already packed and ready to hop back onto the next flight to Mystic Falls, Elijah enters the vehicle and texts Jade.

"LaGuardia Airport sir?"

"Yes Frederick thank you."

_**Text From Elijah Via Iphone:**_

**On my way back. Mission successful.**

_**Text from Jade Via Blackberry:**_

**I knew u wouldnt disappoint. C u soon :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts :) Sorry for any grammar errors guys, I try my best to edit as best I can. Xx ~Mina **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: As always, sorry for the delay guys. Been super busy. I don't know if anyone has noticed but I seem to be switching narrative tenses throughout my chapters from past tense, to present tense and it's even confusing me because Ive just been experimenting with it, trying to decide which one Is best, so I apologize for the confusion there, I think I'm going to stick to past tense with third person narration and present tense with first person narration i.e; Elena's POV, Klau's POV, Elijah's POV etc.**

* * *

><p>"Are you certain you are not going to tell me why you need Cassandra's hair?" He thought he would try his luck one last time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27~ Be Careful What You Wish For….<strong>

Jade could hardly contain her excitement when she heard the doorbell ring. She had been tidying up her bedroom and was anticipating Elijah's arrival. But more than anything she was absolutely over the moon since the text he had sent her the night before; '_mission successful.' _Those words danced around in Jade's head all morning.

Careful not to trip on her new red Louis Vuitton pumps, the immortal witch managed to safely make it down her staircase to answer the front door.

With a simple wave of her hand, the door unlocked itself and opened, revealing the Original vampire Elijah standing patiently on the other side, awaiting entry into the _Witch's Lair_.

"_Elijah_…" Jade flashed a dazzling smile. "Come in I've been expecting you."

The vampire stepped inside but didn't make the effort to remove his black trench coat and Jade noticed this.

"Remove your coat and let's sit down, did you bring it?"

Elijah shoved his hands into his coat pockets but kept eye contact with the witch.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay very long but…I did acquire what you asked for." He watched Jade clap her jewelled hands in excitement and smile from ear to ear. Observing her reaction was a bit unsettling for Elijah and only fed his suspicions more that the witch was up to something really horrible and devious. For a moment he wondered if this was the right decision. What if he was bargaining with the devil himself?

"_Well what are you waiting for? Let me see it!"_

"Before I give it to you, I would like to remind you that we still made an agreement, Cassandra's hair in exchange for Elena's immunity against the side effects of being _marked _by Klaus's blood." Elijah replied with serious intent.

"And I intend to keep my word Elijah, now don't be a _kill joy_ and hand it over." Jade held out her hand and exposed her open palm, expecting her secret weapon to soon be placed within her greedy grasp.

With much hesitation, Elijah reached inside the breast pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a white envelope. He was about to give it to Jade when she said;

"Take it out of the envelope first." She kept her palm open and waited impatiently.

Elijah wasn't used to being ordered about so much, but in this case he knew he had to play his cards right with his brother's bitch. She was much too powerful to be trifled with and he needed her on _his _side even if it meant half her allegiance.

He unsealed the envelope and pulled out about six inches of Cassandra's hair that had been carefully tied with a baby blue ribbon. The same ribbon that she had been wearing in her hair the night she was killed. The horrific memory made Elijah sick to his stomach as he recalled the events that occurred afterwards; _his brother going mad and killing Tatiana, their brotherly relationship severed and broken, and their shared fates sealed through double tragedy. _

Jade let out a soft low breathy gasp, almost in disbelief while Elijah placed the blond lock of hair into her hand.

The witch quickly shut her eyes and allowed the magical energy flowing inside her to carry the electrical current to the lock of hair, to show her that it did indeed belong to Cassandra. Visions of Klaus cutting away a golden lock of his fiancée's hair appeared before Jade's eyes and she snapped her eyes wide open immediately after. She was satisfied with flashbacking enough to discover what had to be known in order to avoid getting double crossed.

"You came through for me Elijah. _Thank you._ I will hold my end of the bargain. You will _not _be disappointed." Jade said, while safely placing her new treasured possession back inside its envelope.

Elijah nodded and was about to turn around and leave when he suddenly remembered something.

"Before I go, you _will_ be in New York in the next two days? Correct?" He asked the witch.

"Tomorrow actually; my flight leaves in the morning so I'll be meeting with Klaus when I land."

"Which means he intends to mark Elena…_tomorrow?_" He asked.

"Yes I assume he's planning it the following evening, if not, the day after. But I don't see the point why he would wait. _It's Klaus after all._ He always wants to stay ten steps ahead of everybody." Jade confessed with annoyance.

"_Ah…I see_—"

"Relax Elijah. Your little human will soon be safe from all harm's way, _well almost all, _and I will make sure to sever all emotional ties to Klaus when the marking ritual takes place. Think of it as a broken _sire bond, _because that's basically what it is." She smiled boldly and reached for the golden door knob. "I will see you soon Elijah."

He knew it was time to make his exit, and that he also had no other choice now but to trust in Jade's words. Elijah was definitely taking a huge gamble here.

"Are you certain you are not going to tell me why you need Cassandra's hair?" He thought he would try his luck one last time.

Jade shook her head all the while smiling. "I promised you that no one would come to danger, that's all you need to know." Jade held the door open and waited for the Original to step out of her house.

Elijah sighed and walked out the door. "See you in New York."

"_Goodbye!" _Jade sounded _way too enthusiastic _and still this troubled Elijah's mind as he stepped into his black Audi rental car and turned on the ignition before driving away from the witch's estate.

~oOo~

Jade had been waiting centuries for this moment to finally come. She knew it would have been easy to obtain what Klaus had been keeping for so long, but her efforts would have been pointless because her spell would have been incomplete. Jade had to wait hundreds of years for the next doppelganger to be born. Elena was next in line.

The witch made her way down a flight of concrete stairs that led to her basement. She pulled down on a hanging chain link chord and watched the room suddenly light up. This space wasn't elegantly fashioned like the remaining areas of her home. It was dark, dingy, and shabby and smelled of a concoction of mixed chemicals and substances that were confined in vials, and test tubes. There was a tall shelf in the corner holding row after row of large jars filled with dismembered parts of animals, cow eyes, snakes, and what was most disturbing was the fact that she kept human hearts in these jars as well; _a grotesque and disturbing sight indeed._ If anyone were to wander down there, they would think she was some mad scientist or serial killer.

Jade focused and turned on all the candles surrounding the room before pulling out Cassandra's hair from the envelope and placing it on the table in front of her. She made her way down a narrow hallway that led into another tiny room where she kept a small freezer. Jade opened it and pulled out a stolen bag of blood; _Elena's blood._ Klaus had been forcing Elena to give regular transfusions and she managed to get her hands on what she needed before he sent Elena away to New York. Jade had stored it safely until the opportunity to complete her true purpose approached.

And now the day was finally here. Jade moved swiftly back to her "laboratory" and poured a few drops of Elena's blood into a test tube. The substance inside of it had been glowing aqua blue but as soon as it came into contact with Elena's blood, the color changed to a glowing red. She quietly chuckled to herself because no one really knew about the magical properties in Elena's blood except for Jade. She took a few strands of Cassandra's hair and dropped it into the mixture before lighting the Bunsen burner and letting the elixir come to a boil.

"_Soon my love, soon you will be completely mine…_" The witch kept repeating this to herself, elated with happiness and giggling like a teenaged girl who just experienced her first kiss.

"Oh how I _wish _I could speed up this process. _I HATE WAITING!_" she screamed like a mad woman suffering bipolar disorder and paced around the floor.

Once her "potion" came to a boil, Jade turned off the gas burner and waited for the liquid to cool down. In the meantime she grabbed some brown leather strands stowed away in a drawer and tied the three long pieces into a knot at the top. Then carefully knotted Cassandra's hair around the leather knot including the blue ribbon and began to weave them all together into a braided _custom made bracelet_. She wove it so perfectly that it was hardly noticeable; Klaus wouldn't even be able to identify that Cassandra's hair had been used. Still, Jade didn't want to take any chances so she glued her new braided _talisman _to the inside surface of her thick silver bangle and clamped it around her left wrist to disguise the hair woven bracelet.

By the time she finished making her "jewelry", the red simmering liquid had cooled off and Jade held it up at eye level, inspecting it while reciting a spell;

"_Igne tenebris Dominus exaudi vocem meam." _

**Dark lord of the fire, hear my cry**

"_Mortuos reddere praesta meo mendacio." _

**Restore the dead to life, fulfil my lie**

"_Larva faciem meam cum pulchritudo tam realis." _

**Mask my face with beauty so real**

"_Vincere ferrum cor hominis." _

**To win the heart of the man of stee**l

"_Spiraculum essentia vitæ eius ad me." _

**Breathe the essence of her life to me**

"_Placet ita ut stulti et psallite decipis." _

**So I may fool and trick and play to please thee**

"_In redeundo prebeo anima immortali."_

**In return I offer my immortal soul**

"_ad, de qua vivere vita mea coram vobis devorabit me totum." _

**To live out my life before you devour me whole**

"_et trahat me ad infernum in puteos doloris."_

**And drag me to hell into the pits of pain**

"_clamare aeternum sanguinum lacrimas pluvial." _

**To cry forever bloody tears of rain.**

Jade's eyes suddenly glowed blue for a minute as sharp excruciating pain penetrated her bones, flowing like acid in her veins before she dropped to the ground heaving breathlessly and screaming when it finally stopped and her eyes returned to its natural color. Beads of sweat rolled down her brow as Jade slowly stood up feeling no different than before, just a little shaken. She had been planning this moment since killing Cassandra. Making a pact with the devil meant everything must come with a price. She realized that too late when she sold her soul to tamper with dark arts all those years ago. All she ever wanted was to be with Klaus, every bad decision she made was because of her obsession with the hybrid, and every dark purpose she fulfilled was not only for Klaus but for her own interest.

Jade had defied the natural laws of nature hundreds of years ago. She abandoned those ways and took on a new best friend and partner in crime; the unknown deity who resided in hell. She knew now that her soul would forever be trapped in hell, but in her eyes it was worth it; _a great act of love to return to Klaus who he loved most,_ even if it meant he would be calling her Cassandra for the rest of her life. At least Jade would be feeling his _caresses, his gentle affection and his adoration. _Now all she had to do was wait for the eve of Cassandra's birthday, which was soon approaching to finish her transformation. This spell had to be completed 14 days before Cassandra's birthday. By midnight of November 1st, Jade will become Klaus's long lost love.

_Be careful what you wish for... because you might just get it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry there was no kelena or Elejah but it was vital for the plot of my story to devote it to Jade. There is a HUGE dramatic climax coming up. So keep a look out and follow my story :) Drop me a review and tell me your thoughts!NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED BY END OF THE WEEK OR SOONER.**

****ANSWERING QUESTIONS OF GUESTS WHO LEFT ME REVIEWS** (This is something new I'm going to do because Ive discovered not everyone is able to make accounts on here)**

**TO GUEST13579:**

** Im pleased you love my story so much, and to answer your question I plan to make this story pretty long because I have been taking my time developing the relationships between Elena and Elijah, and I plan to do the same with Klaus and Elena, it is indeed becoming a love triangle, but that's what makes this a bit interesting. :) Thank you for your review, hopefully you read this.  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This chapter's a long one! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

*****WARNING, GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND IT OFFENSIVE!*****

* * *

><p><strong>Check out this song guys, it's really beautiful, I used it in my story :<strong>

**Saltillo- 002 F#m**

* * *

><p>"Yes you'll be spending the evening with my brother until I'm done with my errands. Sorry <em>luv<em>, but that means no dancing tonight. I know you look forward to it, but worry not, there's always bedtime….which is _enough time _to spend together." He winked and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28~ Reunited <strong>

"Stop pouting Elena."

"I can't help it, I miss my family."

Elena and Klaus were sitting across from each other at a small café a few blocks away from his penthouse. It was a rainy Friday afternoon and the hybrid had been counting on his brother to entertain Elena for the day, but since Elijah had gone _M.I.A._ he had no choice but to spend time with his doppelganger.

Elena kept twisting and fidgeting with her very expensive engagement ring while she drank her tea and fixated her eyes on a blue glass vase resting on a table across from where they were seated.

"Will you _stop_ doing that? It's making me nervous." Klaus demanded, shifting in his seat.

"_Getting cold feet already?"_ Elena mocked. "We could always call off the wedding. I'm completely okay with that." She smiled sardonically at Klaus and sipped her tea.

"_I reckon you are luv. I reckon you are."_ He repeated with dramatic emphasis while a sly smile formed on his face. Growing suddenly impatient and annoyed, Klaus pulled out his cellphone and dialed Elijah's number. He was expecting it to go straight to voice mail but surprisingly enough his brother answered.

"Niklaus I am occupied at the moment."

"_Where the hell have you been all morning!?_" He yelled into the phone but quickly lowered his voice when people began to stare.

Elijah had just walked into his loft after recently arriving from his flight back to NYC.

"I told you, I have certain things I must attend to. I'm afraid we shall have to continue this conversation at a later time."

"Well whatever you're doing it can wait. I have some places to be and you're the only one I trust to look after Elena."

Elijah was about to protest again but stopped himself when his brain finally registered what Klaus wanted from him. _Elena…at last he had the opportunity to be alone with her._

"Niklaus you cannot expect me to drop everything just because you believe the whole world should revolve around you."

"The whole world _will _revolve around me, _soon._ _And what in the bloody hell are you doing anyway? _It's not like you have important plans such as _complete world domination." _

Elena rolled her eyes at Klaus; always so arrogant, _too arrogant _for his own good.

"Besides, you know I'm just going to drop her off with you anyway. Come on, where are you? Are you at your place?"

"No." Elijah lied. He quietly opened his balcony doors and stepped outside to make his brother believe he wasn't home. But his efforts were pointless when Vera suddenly appeared by the door reminding him that his clothing from the dry cleaners had arrived.

"Is that your Russian maid? You're at the loft aren't you?" Klaus quickly caught on.

Elijah knew it was too late to deny the allegations. So he sighed and confessed.

"Yes Niklaus, I am home."

"Wonderful. I'll be seeing you soon then brother."

"Do I have any other choice?" Elijah retorted.

Klaus chuckled low before he hung up and pocketed his Iphone.

"You're taking me to Elijah's?" Elena asked with a gleam of hope in her eyes. She swiftly noticed her vulnerable reaction and masked it with a frown.

"Yes you'll be spending the evening with my brother until I'm done with my errands. Sorry _luv_, but that means no dancing tonight. I know you look forward to it, but worry not, there's always bedtime….which is _enough time _to spend together." He winked and stood up.

Memories of last night's events flooded Elena's head as she desperately tried to shake the images away from her eyes; Klaus's hungry lips against hers, the raw feelings of lust that completely took over her body, his hard muscles pressed against her. She suddenly felt very thankful to be getting away from the hybrid at least for the remainder of the day. Being around Klaus felt extremely awkward especially after what happened the night before. Elena noticed that he wasn't his usual overtly flirtatious self the following morning and throughout the afternoon. In fact they hardly exchanged words until now.

She watched him pull out some cash from his black leather wallet and stood up to follow him outside. A black Audi r10 was parked on the side street across the café and Klaus held the door open for Elena to get inside before he started the engine and drove away.

~oOo~

"Vera I need you to prepare some dinner. Elena will be coming over this evening." Elijah said as he entered his kitchen.

"_Of course . Vera make food_." The Russian, Moscow native replied in her thick familiar accent, while she opened the fridge and stocked it with the groceries Elijah had bought earlier.

The rain had died down a bit, but it was still cloudy outside and chilly in temperature. Elijah was about to sit down in the living room and check his stocks when he heard a knock at the door. He told Vera not to worry about getting the door and headed toward the tall mahogany entrance himself.

"_Took you long enough Elijah_." Klaus smirked at his brother and dropped his arm that was resting against the door frame. "She's all yours."

Elena smiled sheepishly and tried her best to compose herself. Seeing Elijah always made her heart skip a beat, his beautiful charismatic smile, and those soft brown eyes that seemed to penetrate her soul so deep, beyond her own comprehension.

"When should I expect you back?" Elijah asked, allowing Elena to step inside his loft.

"I hope you've arranged a dinner plan—" Klaus replied.

"Yes I have but—"

"I'll be back around eleven; midnight the latest." He interrupted.

Klaus was in a hurry to leave and Elijah didn't want to detain him any longer.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Elijah closed the door and turned around to help Elena out of her jacket.

"Oh, thank you." She nervously said while slipping out of her grey coat sleeves. Elena slowly turned to face the Original she was in love with and tried to smile. Everything felt awkward now. The entire situation they were in was _awkward_ and _uncomfortable_.

"I have missed you sweet Elena." Elijah brushed the side of her cheek and gave a hint of a smile.

And that's all it took for Elena's walls to crumble down and burry herself into the refuge of his arms.

"_I've missed you more Elijah." _ The intoxicating scent of Elijah's cologne hit her full force and carried her away to another place where everything felt euphoric and far from their reality. Elena missed his touch, his embrace but most of all she missed the memories they had created together since she arrived in New York City. Standing there in Elijah's loft only made her reminisce the good times; a _familiar déjà vu. _

Elijah didn't want to let go of Elena, not just yet. He held her in his arms and stroked her long silky hair that smelled of strawberry and passion fruit. He was completely lost in her when Elena suddenly burst out;

"_Oh my God Vera!_ I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were here!" She broke their still frame moment and tread into the kitchen to hug her friend.

"_Oh Krasivaya, Vera miss you too."_

Elijah couldn't help but smile. Everything in this picture seemed like pure perfection. Like the world was in balance and everything was as it should be. For the first time in his life, everything felt _right_ ever since he fell in love with Elena and they admitted their feelings for one another.

"Go, Vera make dinner." The red headed Russian ordered.

Elena laughed and obeyed, making her way back to Elijah. He was wearing a freshly pressed white Armani shirt that was buttoned all the way up to his chest, but he had left some buttons undone at the neck. As usual Elijah was dressed in black dress trousers and black formal shoes all of an expensive designer brand. Elena remembered that he always got his suits tailored to a perfect fit. Regardless of what he wore, Elijah was devastatingly handsome.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"No not yet." Elena replied. She was a bit hungry, but her need for Elijah was stronger than food, stronger than _anything _at that moment.

Elena watched his soulful brown eyes cascade over her body and it made her shiver. She was wearing a peach colored top and a black cardigan over it, followed by black open toe pumps and a tight black skirt that was belted around her waist. The hem rested just above her knees, showing off Elena's long slender legs. Klaus always preferred his doppelganger in skirts or dresses now, so Elena always dressed according to _wardrobe expectations. _

Elijah wasn't used to seeing Elena in this kind of dress attire, but it certainly pleased his eyes because she was absolutely gorgeous. So there were no complaints on his behalf.

"You look beautiful as always." He complimented her.

"Thank you." Elena blushed.

There was a thick air of angst and tension between them that neither of them would address nor confront.

Elena so badly wanted Elijah to just take her upstairs and barricade her in his bedroom for long hours before Klaus would come and take her away from their little nest of happiness. But somehow she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Let's sit down. There is much to discuss." Elijah said.

Elena nodded and followed him into the living room where they both sat beside each other on a white modern sofa. Everything in the room was exactly the way it was when she last lived there, he hadn't changed a thing. She looked around the room and noticed the beautiful grand piano in the corner by the window and it only brought back more memories. Elijah caught her staring at the piano and took Elena's hand into his.

"Elena, I want you to know that everything is going to be alright. Thanks to your diversion last night, I was able to find what I needed."

Elena had so many questions. She_ needed _answers. "Elijah, what were you looking for?"

He hesitated to answer her so she pressed on.

"I deserve to know what's going on, it's _my life_ and future weighing in the scale right now."

"The story is too long and too old my love."

"You kept so much from me from the beginning of our relationship and look how it hurt me. Why continue it now? _Talk to me please."_ Elena persisted.

He drew in a deep breath and released Elena's hand.

"I cannot deter Klaus from proceeding the marking ritual; that is why I sought help from my brother's witch to manipulate the spell she is planning to cast, to preserve your human life and keep you safe."

"What!? Why would you do that? I've overheard so many conversations between Klaus's hybrids talking about Jade and she's _bad news_ Elijah. Why would you go to her!? She's completely obsessed with Klaus. She has no reason to help you."

Elijah took a moment to collect his thoughts. _Why did Jade need Cassandra's hair? _He wondered. She never went into detail about her relationship with Klaus. But it now dawned on him that the witch was indeed in love with his brother. He hoped and prayed that a bigger disaster wouldn't be created because of what he gave to her.

"All you need to know is that I took care of it. Please trust in me."

"How? What did you do?" Elena just couldn't let it go.

"I needed something that belonged to Klaus. Jade required it so I obtained it for her."

"Needed _what? _Elijah, stop taking me in circles with you."

He frowned and looked away from Elena. Elijah really didn't want to delve into his past and talk about the romantic tragedy between him, Tatiana, Klaus and Cassandra. He just wasn't ready for this discussion.

"I refuse to lie to you Elena, but I _also refuse_ to discuss what I needed. It is for your own safety that you are limited in knowledge about my agenda to rescue you. Klaus can compel the answers right out of you at any time if it so pleased him." He had no choice but to use this card on her and Elijah knew it would silence her because he was right.

"But he promised to never use compulsion on me."

"My brother never keeps his promises. He doesn't suspect anything going on between you and I, which gives him no reason to compel you for answers. Let's keep it that way."

Elena released a very exasperated sigh and calmed her frustration. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just hate being kept in the dark."

"I love you Elena, I promised that I would do everything in my power to safely get you away from Klaus, which means I have to stay two steps ahead of him." Elijah said in all genuineness. He took her hand and pulled Elena close to him, embracing her once more.

"I love you too. I just want this nightmare to end."

"_It will, my sweet_." Elijah tilted Elena's chin up to steal a kiss he had been dying to give her. He leaned in close but was surprised when Elena recoiled back.

"_No_—" She breathed out and blinked fresh hot tears.

"Have I done something to hurt you? Why do you reject my kiss?" Elijah felt agonizing worry in his heart.

"Elijah I…I kissed Klaus last night." She finally admitted.

He said nothing.

"I kissed him because it was the only way to distract him after reading what you wrote to me in your note. You told me to make it believable, so I did. But I feel so guilty about it. I hate him!" Elena began to sob.

Elijah felt a rush of relief and touched the side of her face. "Place that guilt on _my shoulders _my love, you are pure and innocent. You only did what you thought was best and although the thought of Klaus lying next to you maddens me, I know that he does not possess your heart. This is all nothing more but an act at the opera house, a charade…please I beg you not to feel guilty about it." Elijah kissed Elena's hands and stroked the back of her hand against his cheek in a very loving way.

Elena couldn't help but feel instant comfort from his words. The guilt truly had been eating away at her. She discovered that lying to Elijah was really impossible.

"I just want to be with you."

"_You are Elena_, you are with me everywhere I go. Your face, your beautiful eyes never fall away from my vision no matter where I am. Even before I sleep and I am missing you, all I need to do is close my eyes and I feel you next to me. _Your touch, your scent, your hair sprawled out on my chest. Your heart beating against my lifeless heart makes me feel alive. _Please do not feel that I have forgotten you. I know we are restricted and limited to interacting with one another now, but it pains my heart every time to see my brother treat you as his possession. It takes great patience and control from on my part to not decapitate Niklaus when these emotions take over."

His confession completely touched Elena's heart and she knew that words were no long necessary; all she wanted was to feel Elijah's lips against hers at long last so she leaned in and kissed the Original soft and deep. Neither of them wanted to pull back, but Vera was still close by and they didn't want to get hot and heavy with the maid still in the loft.

"I cannot tell you how terribly I have longed for your kisses." Elijah admitted as he rested his forehead against Elena's.

She held his face and kissed him once more before he stood up and led her outside on the terrace to watch the sun peering out from the clouds. There was a rainbow arching over the city and the sight was absolutely breath taking. Elijah held Elena's waist while they talked and watched the portrait painting of the rainbow come to life.

~oOo~

Vera left the loft as soon as she finished serving Elena her Chicken Parmesan and garden salad. Elijah had joined her for dinner and opened a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, Elena's favorite red wine. Dinner conversation was pleasant and for a moment, Elena felt like they were back in the routine of how things used to be; eating Vera's delicious home cooking during the week, and going out for dinner to all the cozy hide away restaurants in New York, she truly missed it.

They quickly cleared the plates off the table and joined each other back in the living room where Elijah took it upon himself to play some soft music and make the atmosphere a little more romantic. He was rummaging through his albums when he caught Elena staring at the piano again and then he knew exactly what she wanted.

"I can play for you if you like."

**[Music Elijah is playing: Saltillo- 002 F#m]**

She snapped out of her daydream and met his eyes, smiling. "I would love that."

Elena watched Elijah walk over to the grand piano and sit down. It wasn't long before beautiful piano melodies filled the room; an unfamiliar melancholy composition echoed off the walls of the space and flowed into Elena's ears. She closed her eyes and let the music carry her away to a place where no one could ever get close to her or Elijah. Not Klaus, not the Salvatore's, no one could harm them because in that place in her mind, no one else existed; it was only _her_ and _Elijah_.

His fingers gently caressed and brushed against the black and white keys of the piano as he looked up, feeling completely content inside because the object of his affections was now standing in front of him. Elijah paused for a moment and just watched Elena. She hoisted her weight up on the closed lid and lay sideways. Her arm stretched out above her head as she slightly bent her legs up to avoid lying in an uncomfortable position.

"_Play, don't stop. Please._" Elena said while closing her eyes, flashing back to the last time she had lay down on that very same piano, the events that transpired right afterwards.

It was completely dark outside but the living room loft was dimly lit creating a more romantic atmosphere in the modern space. Elijah played for the longest while, a composition of his own, something he often practiced every night in Elena's absence to keep him from going mad. The notes were absolutely beautiful, and flawless, soul riveting.

Elena opened her eyes when she heard the music stop.

"That was so beautiful Elijah. Your music warms my heart. It's so peaceful and calming."

"I often play it when I feel I cannot bear it any longer to be away from your eyes." Elijah confessed.

Elena's smile was sad as she reached out to touch the Original's face, but Elijah grabbed her hand gently and kissed her palm instead before pressing it against the side of his cheek. He brushed his cheek against her hand over and over, enjoying Elena's warmth.

"_I love you." _She said to him in a hush whisper and sat up on her left elbow allowing her right leg to hang slightly over the piano keys. Elijah noticed and extended his arm to guide her leg down more so that he could caress her bare skin.

Elena curiously watched him lean towards her leg and place soft sensual kisses on her shin up to her knee while caressing her calf all the way down to her ankle and it was arousing her in ways she never thought possible. Her breath slowed and quickened as she shut her eyes and opened them. She desperately didn't want to leave Elijah that night.

He gently pulled down on Elena's leg so that she would shift her weight and slide down onto his lap. Her curvy bottom brushed against the piano keys as off pitch notes reverberated from the music rack. Elena couldn't help but laugh off the embarrassment. Elijah didn't care though, he smiled and locked eye contact with her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders. Elijah moved Elena's body in closer to him with effortless strength so that her breasts were pressed right against his chest.

"I miss holding you this way Elena." His voice was low and seductive.

Elena responded and grazed her lips against his as they kissed, igniting their burning passionate flame that had been dim for too long. She felt his hands caress her back and waist then slide up her skirt, touching the skin on her outer thighs. Elena wrapped her arms around the Original's neck and moaned against his lips. Elijah's lust and desire for her could no longer be controlled. He dragged his lips down Elena's neck and kissed, sucked and gently bit on the skin sending chills all over her body.

Her fingers found the buttons on Elijah's shirt and she ripped them all at once pulling the white shirt off his muscular shoulders. Elena knew exactly where they were headed right there and then and she didn't want to stop. Not for a second. She held Elijah's face and kissed him hard, letting him know just how badly she wanted him because there was nothing more than sexual desire and _need _in her kiss as her tongue twisted against his.

Elijah began to pull and tug on the bottom of Elena's peach colored top but stopped himself and broke the kiss. Both of them were breathless, he tried to stay rational because they were treading on dangerous ground now.

"_Elena…we have to stop."_

She leaned her elbows back on the piano keys as a frenzy of notes echoed and grinded herself against Elijah, teasing his raging hard on.

"I don't want to stop…I want you Elijah. _Please give it to me._" She bit her bottom lip and tossed her head back, moaning softly to tease him and force him into abandoning his control and surrendering to impulse.

He could feel the heat in between her thighs and it was driving him crazy.

"_Elena…Klaus will know…he will smell me on you." _It was a tragic and unfortunate truth. He had already risked it by hugging her.

"_I'll tell him I was cold and you gave me your jacket. Please Elijah, there's no way he would ever even entertain the idea of us. I need you inside me._"

Elijah's cock twitched and throbbed in his pants, and the sensation was becoming so painful because he wanted nothing more than to feel Elena's tight, wet velvet sex riding him wild. He breathed hard and decided quickly.

Elijah pushed back the piano stool and allowed Elena's feet to hit the floor before he reached up her skirt and pulled her black laced thong down. Her heart was hammering in chest and hearing it only turned Elijah on more. She watched him pull the piano stool up again and then unzipped his pants, exposing his hardened cock.

Elena lowered her weight down and straddled him, before moaning from intense pleasure as he entered inside of her, penetrating all the way. She began to ride him slow but deep, controlling her soft and shallow breaths.

"_Play. Play while we make love."_

Elijah could hardly comprehend what Elena was saying because he had completely lost himself to the sensation and feel of her body, all his senses, his entire attention was focused on release, how could he possibly play now? But the idea was incredibly erotic.

"_Play for me Elijah_." She kissed his lips with hunger and need. "_Please." _Elena begged, grinding him back and forth taking his hands and guiding them to the piano.

His fingers brushed against the keys while Elena stayed in between, riding him slower than before controlling his arousal while Elijah moaned and growled from pleasure.

"_Elena…" _He breathed against her lips as his fingers began to move over the keys taking on a life of their own. That beautiful melody Elena had heard not too long ago was resonating through her ears increasing the pleasure of her senses while she felt Elijah pleasing her in ways indescribable.

Elena moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging his chest close to hers, kissing Elijah's jaw while she quickened her speed and listened to him play. His control was impressive, even though she was on top of him, riding him like there was no tomorrow, the vampire didn't mess up once; it was like he was making love to her and the piano. Their breathing increased and pleasure heightened, as Elena and Elijah were reaching close to their release.

"_I love you Elijah, I love you so much_." Elena said over and over again as tears began to streak down her face. She had never experienced such an emotional sexual experience in her life. Making love to Elijah made her feel like their souls were connecting and touching, not just their bodies.

He played on, increasing the tempo of the song as Elena sped up her pace, moaning and kissing his neck, jaw and lips. Elijah had never felt so desired in his life. Making love to Elena made him feel like he could touch his humanity and not look at it through a bullet proof window; it felt like she was drinking his soul and breathing it back into him, purified, clean and untainted. Elena's love did that to him.

"_Elijah I'm going to…"_

"_Don't stop."_

She closed her eyes and rode out her orgasm sending her completely over the edge as she climaxed and moaned breathing Elijah's name relentlessly.

He suddenly dropped his hands from the piano keys and gripped Elena's waist, releasing inside of her wave after wave while biting her neck, he was careful not to puncture her skin.

They both sat there in a lotus position calming down from their very intense and intimate encounter. Elena rested her head against Elijah's shoulder and giggled.

"_Wow…seriously wow._"

He gently caressed her thighs, his cock still buried deep inside her. "I love you." Elijah whispered into her ear.

"_Mmmmm I love you more._" Elena replied and kissed him. Every part of her body felt super sensitive at that moment. "I should probably go and get cleaned up as much as possible. What time is it?"

"A quarter after nine." Elijah said glancing at the clock across from him.

"Come take a shower with me." Elena carefully got off of him, grabbing her fallen thong off the floor.

"You know I would never refuse such an opportunity, but in this case, time is crucial and my brother might show up sooner than expected, so it is better to be safe than sorry."

"_You're too wise for your own good."_ Elena teased, leaning down to kiss Elijah once more before heading upstairs.

~oOo~

She made sure to tie her hair so that it wouldn't get wet in the shower. Elena didn't have the time to do her hair and blow dry it, washing her body was the most important priority.

After a quick hot shower, she emerged from the bathroom and walked into her "old bedroom", dried herself off and got dressed in her same outfit.

Elijah wasn't anywhere to be seen when she went downstairs, so Elena made her way back up to the bedrooms.

"Elijah?" Elena hollered. "_There you are."_ She smiled at him from the door way and watched him button up his shirt.

"Apologies Elena, but I really did end up needing a shower too. I phoned Niklaus and he assured me he would not be due back for another hour."

Elena smiled and rushed into his arms, knocking him over onto his bed. He smelled of body wash and cologne.

"You always smell so good, _mmmm_."

Elijah chuckled and wrapped his arms around Elena's waist. She relaxed onto his chest and rested her head near his heart. There was a still silence between them as they both exchanged caresses until Elena finally spoke;

"I don't want to go back with him."

"I know my love." It pained Elijah to admit the truth that he wasn't able to do much to prevent her leaving, but everything had to go according to plan.

"I wish Klaus could just disappear and leave town, and leave me alone, leave my family and friends alone. He's so power hungry. Has he always been this way?"

No, he hadn't always been that way and Elijah knew this. Cassandra changed his entire life centuries ago.

"Klaus has always had a troubled up bringing in our family. I suppose that is the reason why my brother feels the need to control everyone. Our father never really loved him, in his eyes Niklaus was a reminder of our mother's infidelity to him, _the bastard son."_

Elena hardly knew anything about Klaus's history or child hood, the only thing she did know was that Esther had indeed cheated on her husband with a werewolf and Klaus became a product of that infidelity shortly after.

She lay on the vampire's chest and listened attentively.

"Rebekah and Klaus were the closest out of all our other siblings. They shared a bond from all those years back and still do. When our family was falling apart, Rebekah was all he had, especially after Klaus daggered so many of us." Elijah sighed and folded his arm back behind his head.

"There's so much history between you all…_literally." _Elena said.

"Ever since the middle ages of Europe …" Elijah added.

"You're _that old?_"

"I'm afraid so." He answered.

Elena was about to ask the Original another question when they suddenly heard the doorbell. She gasped and got off of Elijah in a hurry.

"That must be him." Elena stood up and straightened out her skirt and top.

Elijah quickly stole a kiss from Elena's sweet soft lips before whispering;

"Go to your bedroom, I'll tell him you were napping most of the evening after dinner."

She nodded and pulled on his collar to kiss him again before watching him disappear out of the bedroom. Elena took off her shoes and tip toed her way to her bedroom where she lay on the elegant queen sized mattress and closed her eyes, looking like sleeping beauty.

~oOo~

"You are early."

"Yes well fortunately I finished up _early._" Klaus grinned at his brother and stepped inside of the loft. He looked around the room real quick but couldn't find Elena so he turned around and glared at Elijah.

"_Where. Is. Elena?"_

"Relax Niklaus, she was tired after dinner so she decided to take a nap. Elena's resting upstairs."

The hybrid's expression relaxed and then he chortled; "Yes well I don't blame the girl, you're dreadfully _dull _company Elijah. _Did you bore her to sleep?"_

Elijah ignored his brother's comment and simply kept his face neutral, giving nothing away.

"I'll go get her." Klaus started up the stairs and made his way down the hall. He could hear Elena's slow breathing, which meant she was still in a sweet slumber. He entered her bedroom and sat down on the bed next to her.

"_Wake up luv, it's time to go._" Klaus spoke in a soft, gentle tone.

Elena was cognitively aware and fully awake but she didn't want to go. She stayed silent and remained unwilling to open her eyes.

"_Elena_…" Klaus tried again, this time placing his hand on her arm, shaking it gently.

"Perhaps you should let her stay here the night." Elijah said as he stood by the doorway.

Klaus looked back at his brother and shook his head. "No, I'm taking her back to the penthouse." He slid his arms underneath Elena and was about to scoop her up in his arms when she woke up and pretended to act all disoriented.

Both brothers watched her sit up.

"_What time is it?_" Elena pretended to sound all groggy from sleep.

"It's time to go luv, I can carry you down if you like." Klaus offered.

She looked at him and frowned. "No, I can walk." Elena slipped on her shoes and stood up.

"Thanks for babysitting for the day brother." Klaus replied condescendingly.

The three of them made their way downstairs to the foyer and parted ways.

"Don't forget to lock up. I'll be seeing you tomorrow Elijah." Klaus said before opening the door and walking out.

Elena shot Elijah one last glance full of love, worry and agonizing longing before casting her eyes away and following behind the beast.

Elijah shut the door as soon as Elena faded away from his sight and leaned back against it. He sighed in frustration and clenched his fists. Elijah absolutely _hated_ watching Elena leave with his maniac brother.

"You better pull through for me Jade…or I _WILL_ remove your _head_ from your _shoulders_." Those were the last words that came out of Elijah's mouth before he disappeared into his bedroom and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any grammar spelling errors, I don't have a beta reader so I try my best to edit as best I can. As always thanks for reading! And feel free to drop me a review, I'll do my best to get back to your questions. **

**REPLY TO GUEST:13579**

**I'm happy to give you feedback and answer your questions :) Thank you for reading and showing your wonderful support of my work! I'm truly flattered by your comments and it means a lot to me. To answer your question on the previous chapter, yes I did write that spell by myself, I have a knack for poetry so I thought I would put it to good use for Jade's spell and make it original :) Which country are you from? I have some friends who are not able to access the fanfiction website at all, I guess it has some geographical blocks. But anyway, thanks for following Wicked Games! It's readers like you who give me the inspiration, and support to continue writing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY TO KRISTIN: <strong>

**Thank you for the support! I'm so happy you love my story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY TO COCO: <strong>

**I'm trying my best to keep up with the writing! Thanks for following and reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY TO GUEST: HATERZFUCKSOFF<strong>

**Thank you so much for defending my writing, I appreciate it so much. I did delete that person's review because I felt it's not necessary to spread hate on my story. I'm going to copy the review you left me because I believe it does deserve the exposure of your support.**

**[[REVIEW LEFT FROM HATERZFUCKSOFF:**

**TO THE GUEST WHO NAMED HERSELF AS "HATE" this is the review she left:**

**_"Didnt like it too much. You make Elena sound like a whore_"**

**How ironic that the writers of CW'S TVD are doing the EXACT same thing on the show huh? I mean first she was sleeping with Stefan, now she's sleeping with Damon. SO that makes Elena a whore even though the salvatores have probably slept with sooooooooooo many women. That doesn't make them whores? You can shove your opinion up your prudish SLUT ass. Mina's story is AMAZING and Elena hasn't even slept with Klaus. It's funny how you kept reading her story even though she ALWAYS warned at the beginning of every chapter how there would be sexual and graphic content. If you don't like reading erotic fanfiction, why read this far? lol. You really are a hater especially if you name yourself "HATE" haha. You clearly don't have the maturity to read the story and notice all the other amazing elements about the fanfic. Mina you are an INCREDIBLE WRITER, i would seriously buy your books if you ever published. Don't let idiotic jealous bitches stop you from writing this epic story. We love the mystery, we love the romance, we love the sex! Guys SPREAD THE SUPPORT WE WANT MORE WICKED GAMES!]]**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone else with user accounts, i'll get back to you in private messages. Thanks for reading everyone! Will update soon! <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, been super busy through the holidays. Anyways here's a chapter from Elena's POV. I need to speed some things up to get the plot moving along. Next chapter will be better.**

**P.S.: IM LAUNCHING AN OFFICIAL WICKED GAMES SITE COMING SOON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29~Pre Wedding Jitters<strong>

October 24th, 2012

Day 36-

I didn't want to wake up that morning, all I wanted to do was burry myself alive under my blankets. Being with Elijah last night was the first time in such a _long _time that I actually felt at peace inside my heart, I felt happy. I missed his touch, his lips against my skin, everything that made Elijah _who he was…_I missed.

Going home with Klaus was painfully excruciating to endure. I can't express how emotionally crippling it feels to make love to the man who possess your heart, only to be ripped from his arms by force and coerced into the bed of his _homicidal brother i_nstead. Everything feels like one huge head game and I'm right smack dab in the middle of it. And to make matters worse, I seem to always be waking up with Klaus's arms around my waist, _very intimately _every morning now.

Thankfully he always removes his arm when he comes to and realizes that he's holding me, which is weird Klaus behaviour, normally he wouldn't care and would relish in the fact of making me feel awkwardly uncomfortable. But ever since that night when I kissed him…things between us have been _weird _to say the least.

I reach over to his hand and attempt to move it away.

"Don't leave my bed so soon…"

My heart is suddenly in my throat. _He's awake. _

"_Uh_…Is that a demand or?"

"_On the contrary yes. It is_." Klaus replies and pulls me in closer to his warm body. I feel like I'm dying a thousand deaths inside myself.

"Klaus let go of me." I'm brave enough to say.

"Or what?"

I feel my body suddenly jerk and before I can blink, he's on top of me.

"Come on luv, cat got your tongue?" Klaus mocks me more, a crooked smile creeping on his lips. It's so hard to keep staring into his eyes; they're so menacing and intimidating. He terrorizes me and I'm pretty sure he knows it. And if he's violated my privacy and read my diary entries, then for sure the hybrid knows where I stand in regards to my thoughts and feelings for him. _Ugh, did I seriously say that? _I, Elena Gilbert have NO FEELINGS for Niklaus Mikaelson. From the day I met him till now, I've felt nothing but contemptuous hate, livid anger and hunger for revenge to get even with the "evil father of vampires and alpha male of the wolves."

Throughout this entire time that I've been with Klaus (captured and incarcerated in his custody against my will) I've learned many things about him; what makes him _tick. _I've discovered my purpose in his life and I've _half accepted_ the events to come should Elijah fail in our rescue mission, because at the moment, things really are looking and feeling like _mission impossible. _

"I need to use the bathroom." I say dryly, firmly expressing that I'm completely unaffected by him. There, _that should switch his libido off_ and with much reluctance, he gets off of me and I'm _relieved_.

I freshen up, brush my teeth and shower and when I step back into his bedroom, I'm happy to discover that he's not there. I use this opportunity to quickly get dressed, slipping into some black tights, a purple blouse and a pair of black leather wedge styled boots. I paint on some makeup on my face, mascara and gloss and leave the bedroom to find Klaus seated in the living room.

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen."

I guess we're not going out for breakfast today. I'm a little disheartened because usually Elijah would join us, but that means I don't see him today…yet.

**10:02PM**

Dear Diary,

Rebekah flew to New York today. Klaus is out getting her settled into her apartment. I guess all the originals have a home in every country, city, town? They're vampires after all, they can compel whoever they want, whenever they want. Our engagement party is approaching and I'm nervous. It was originally set to the date of October 1st but plans changed and Klaus decided to set the date on December 1st. I wish Elijah would tell me if we're going to escape and ditch the _charade of a_ _party _in time.

**12:01 AM**

Dear Diary,

Klaus came home an hour ago. He's taking a shower right now because his shirt was covered in blood. I asked him what happened and he just told me not to worry about it, typical aggression all over his face and growling from his tone. I'm going to try and sleep before he comes out and catches me writing in here.

_-The Unfortunate Unhappy._

**Ocotober 25****th****, 2012.**

Dear Diary,

Rebekah was a complete bitch to me today. She kept saying how the thought of us being in laws makes her want to vomit, well I made it crystal clear to her that marrying her homicidal brother makes my gag reflex act up every time the thought comes up, which seemed to offend her even more, to which she hurled a bunch of petty insults back at me. They have a weird relationship, those two. Love and hate. Can't say I blame her for hating him though.

Klaus's witch finally arrived; _Jade_. Klaus didn't want to introduce her to me, but she formally introduced herself just fine. She gave me this weird creepy feeling when I shook her hand. The witch gave this long monologue about how she would do anything to help Klaus in his venture on being "God of the Universe." _Ugh. _My life is complete chaos at the moment.

The highlight of my day was Elijah…we kissed briefly today and he strengthened my faith that all will be fine. I'm worried about this marking ritual.

**October 26****th****, 2012.**

Dear Diary,

Today was yet another chaotic day. I had to spend the majority of my morning shopping with Rebekah, and although her fashion sense is most likely better than mine, she's not the best company to have around. She came with me to go for another wedding dress fitting and it was torture to get through because all she did was make me feel super self-conscious about my appearance.  
><em>"Did you gain 10lbs since I last saw you?" ugh, bitch! <em>I think I've _lost 10lbs _since moving in with _Klaus_.

Their brother Kol arrived in New York today as well. It seems like Klaus is rounding up the family for our "big day". Unlike Rebekah, he was actually nice to me, no snide or mean remarks thrown my way. I didn't see Elijah or Jade. I wonder if he was spending the day talking to her.

I went to the dance studio with Klaus again this evening and we practiced our waltz routine. My stomach is in knots on a daily basis, and I can hardly keep my food down. _Please Elijah save me from this nightmare._

**October 28****th**** 2012.**

Dear Diary,

I spoke to my family today; Jeremy and Alaric. Jenna has no idea what's going on, she's been compelled to think I'm away visiting family in Denver, and honestly its best to keep her out of the loop. The last time I got her involved, Klaus killed her. It's a miracle that she's alive now. I don't want to lose her again.

Jeremy told me that Stefan and Caroline had gone cross country looking for me. I was totally shocked as to why they would do that and Jer told me that Katherine and Klaus were playing mind games, fooling them. In other words, Katherine was pretending to be me, _pretending_ to be the damsel in distress and dragging my friends around Europe chasing a ghost. I was livid when I found out, but I had to keep it cool. Alaric said they received the wedding invitations and that Damon and Stefan were planning to crash the party to rescue me, but I begged him to convince them to abandon their vendetta, because it's a complete suicide mission and disaster waiting to happen. I really can't afford losing them _this deep_ in the game. I'm putting all my trust in Elijah to get me out of this mess.

I'm just happy that Klaus hasn't harmed them and that everyone is okay.

Klaus took me out to a really fancy place to have dinner tonight. He was much more charming and nicer than usual and it bothered me because I kept thinking he's up to something, but I shut up about it _per usual_.

There's a full moon tomorrow, and Klaus plans to _mark _me. Jade will perform her magic _voodoo spell_ and I'll apparently be safe from turning…forever. I really hope there are no loop holes. I don't trust her at all, and I really don't want to become a vampire. But I don't think Klaus would go through with it if there was even a one percent risk that her spell might fail. He needs me human.

Anyway, until tomorrow…I need to pretend to sleep before he gets in bed with me.

-_Still…The Unfortunate Unhappy _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS FROM YOURS TRULY :)**

**REPLY TO GUEST 13579: First off, don't worry about the long "rants" you leave me hun, I always love your feedback and appreciate it :) Thank you again for your lovely reviews and your consistent support, means the world to me. To answer your question about the other Originals, yes I do plan on involving them more in the plot which is why I had Elena mention Kol and Bekah's arrival to New York in this chapter. I'm still deciding what kind of involvement theyre going to have in the Klaus-Elena-Elijah love triangle; If the sibling will divide allegiances between Klaus and Elijah? that would be interesting hmmmm. In regards to Klaroline, yes I do ship them on the TV show, they're so adorable together and have great chemistry. However, I don't think I'll be making Klaroline happen in Wicked Games. Julie Plec completely ruined and destroyed Steroline for me in the previous three episodes of TVD because they kept cock blocking Delena! Gahhh. I'm still recovering from the trauma of that lol. (Hence the absence of steroline in my story) Thank you for recommending the fanfic you posted, I will definitely check it out. **

**And thank you for offering to help me out with a BETA reader. If your friend is not interested, please don't trouble yourself, but I would definitely appreciate the help. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>**SPECIAL RESPONSE TO LEGACY QUEEN**<strong>

**LegacyQueen did not have to go out of her way to tell me what Im about to share with you all, but she did and I'm so thankful that you told me hun, truly. She notified me that someone had been plagiarizing my work. A user under the account name of disharandive98 had stolen content from one of my chapters in this story and pasted it in her own Elejah story, and claimed it as her "own work". Wow, I was livid. LegacyQueen linked me to the story and I investigated that it was true! Why would people do something like that? Can't they come up with their own ideas? I filed a report and personally confronted that disharandive98 person. And Thankfully, her story is deleted now.**

**THANK YOU LEGACY QUEEN FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND HELPING ME TAKE JUSTICE! **

**Everyone else who reads my story, I would really appreciate it if you would let me know if other people are copying my story and claiming it as their own. It's a really shitty feeling when you invest so much time and care into something and then other people steal it and pass it off as "their own."**

**So the lesson here is, PLAGERIASM IS NOT COOL!**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPONSE TO COCO:<strong>

**Do Klaus and Elena actually hook up? To be very honest I am so torn between this love triangle that I'm having difficulty deciding which direction to go! Elena and Elijah are pure perfection, but I also have so manyyyyyyyyyyyy good ideas to develop a love story between Klaus and Elena. I don't know guys? What's your input? Maybe I should do a poll. How many of you Wicked readers Ship Kelena? How many Ship Elejah?**

**Would you Kelena fans like me to branch the story off and write them a version so Kelena gets a happy ending? **

**Drop me a review and let me know! Your votes count :)**

**And as always, everyone who has left me questions under a fanfic account, I will reply to you personally in a pm.**

**Love you all!**

**Xoxo**

**~Mina **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Wow this chapter took me a LONG time to write, but I had no writers block which was great! I've introduced another Original in this chapter. Kol :)**

**Elena makes a chilling discovery that will shock her…find out and read!**

**All music I provide in my chapters can be found on U-t-u-b-e**

**Love ya guys!**

* * *

><p>"…. This room we are standing in… is my brother's heart. He keeps it locked away in a modern <em>tomb<em>."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30~ The Heart of The Beast<strong>

"Is everything ready for the spell tonight?" Elijah was pacing back and forth in his loft; _troubled, worried and tense. _

"_Yes Elijah, how many times do you need to hear it? _I swear there will be no room for error. I'm a _pro_ at what I do. I think it's safe to say that I've mastered the art of witch craft."

"Even the _wicked witch of the West_ met her downfall."

Jade rolled her eyes at his comment and crossed her leg over the other while she sat on Elijah's white modern sofa.

"I'm insulted that you would make such a comparison." _This wasn't the wizard of Oz_, it was real life. She hated the idea that Elena got to stay at _her lover's_ penthouse while she had to shack up at a hotel all alone, even though it was the best master suite, she didn't care. Jade wanted to be in Klaus's bed and in his arms every night. Little did she know that he already had a warm _bed every night; _Elena slept next to him.

"There's a full moon tonight. My spell will cause a lunar eclipse, I trust you know your astronomy pretty well, _Lunar eclipses can only occur at full moon, where the moon's orbit allows it to pass through the Earth's shadow. Naturally this doesn't occur every month because the moon normally passes above or below the Earth's shadow (which is mostly restricted to the ecliptic plane). But Lunar eclipses can occur only when –"_

"_The full moon arises near the two nodes of the orbit, either the ascending or descending node. _I am quite aware Jade, I know." Elijah finished her sentence, leaving the witch somewhat impressed.

"Well it does become quite a _spectacular_ show in the sky, I'll give you that much." She added.

"Where will you be performing the spell?"

"I don't need a _satanic alter _if that's what you're insinuating Elijah."

He looked at her grimly and waited for a proper response.

_You don't need one because you are Satan yourself…_Elijah thought in silence.

Jade sighed and replied; "Just at Niklaus's place."

"He wants me there."

"Well of course he does, this is a very important event taking place. It's almost like…_a vampire marriage._" Jade laughed wickedly to herself. She wasn't worried at all, not a bit, because she knew Elena would despise the hybrid even more after the night ended.

"I pray you hold up your end of the bargain Jade." Elijah knew he would take her down whatever it took, whatever he had to do, he would kill that witch once and for all if she double crossed him. _No body double crossed Elijah; No one that would live to tell the tale. _

She glanced at her watch noticing that it was almost 5pm. "No need to target indirect threats my way Elijah. Y_our will, my hands._" She animatedly dangled her jewelled fingers in the air and stood up with a smug smile on her face.

Just having the witch in his space, felt like she was corrupting his sanctuary. There was nothing _normal _about Jade and Elijah knew it. He was the last person to talk about the spectrum of good and evil, after killing so many people, but Elijah was in touch with his humanity, Jade was not. She simply had none.

"_Now_, I need to get going. I'll see you later tonight."

"Where are you going?" Elijah turned from the window and faced her.

"I don't believe I need to answer to you regarding my whereabouts, but if it makes you feel any better…_I am in New York_ and I have a lot of money I would like to spend before leaving." She smiled darkly, grabbed her red trench coat and walked towards the door. "I'll let myself out." Her back was to Elijah as she raised her hand in the air and waved goodbye.

~oOo~

Elena had been left alone with two hybrids on watch at Klaus's penthouse all afternoon. The hybrid had some "things" to take care of and wasn't able to take Elena with him. He told her that he would try to return as soon as possible, but would most likely not make it in time for dinner. She was relieved in some way because Elena hardly had any time to herself since moving in with him.

The weather was getting colder outside, and she knew that as later months approached, snowflakes would blanket the city. Elena sat by an armchair with her diary propped up in her lap as she gazed outside and thought of happier days. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when there was a knock at the door. One of the hybrid's Jake, a tall spikey brown haired _lap dog _answered it.

"Is my brother home?"

Elena stood up from her seat and shifted her position so she could get a good look at who was at the door_. It was Kol._

"No, he's out at the moment."

"Well I'll wait for him." Kol stepped inside and flashed a brilliant smile when he noticed Elena there. He looked like a younger version of Elijah. Rebekah and Klaus were more alike in their physical features and resemblances, but Kol had almost the same charming smile that Elijah had when he smiled at her. He had the same subtle dimple in his chin, warm chocolate brown eyes and hair. Elena knew he must have been quite the charmer with young women.

"_Elena_, I didn't expect to see you here." Kol walked over to her and gently took her hand and kissed it softly. A rosy pink blush began to spread across her cheeks.

"Your brother likes to _lock me away in his tower_."

Kol laughed. Everything about him exuded youthfulness. Elena felt so old in comparison.

"Apparently so, he can be a _bastard_ like that. Can't say I blame him though. If I had an exotic bird that's on the verge of extinction, I'd cage her up as well."

_Did he just compare me to a bird? _Elena thought and tried not to dwell on it.

Kol turned around and looked at the two hybrids that were standing by the door like Royal statuesque British guards, guarding Buckingham palace.

"You two can leave. I'll watch over Elena until my brother returns." His voice held authority.

"Klaus gave us strict orders not to leave the penthouse." Jake said, taking a defiant stance.

"Right, I forgot, you two are _whipped by my brother dearest_."

A small laugh escaped from Elena's lips and she quickly covered her mouth when Kol glanced over at her. He smiled radiantly, pleased that she found his remark rather funny.

"Sorry Kol, we're not going anywhere unless Klaus orders us to." Jake leaned back on the wall and folded his arms against his chest.

Kol sighed in frustration. He didn't lust after power like his brother did, but he _did_ love Klaus a lot and looked up to him in a lot of ways. He pulled out his cellphone and quickly rung up his brother.

Elena watched him curiously, seating herself back down in her cozy armchair.

"Hey Nik, it's me….yeah I'm over at your penthouse…..where are you?"

He was dressed in navy blue denim trousers and a white dress shirt that was folded up to his elbows at the sleeves, wearing a pair of black shoes to match the ensemble.

_Is it just me or do all the Mikaelson's have amazing fashion sense? _Elena wondered.

"I told your lapdogs to disappear but they won't go unless you give the orders _boss_….aw come on Nik don't you trust me?..." there was a long pause before Kol winked at Elena and put Klaus on speakerphone.

"_You two can leave, take the day off…"_

His voice sounded so different over the phone. Elena watched Jake and the other guy Matt leave the penthouse upon hearing their Alpha's orders.

"_As for you Kol…keep an eye on Elena, don't let her out of your sight, and take me off the damn speakerphone!_" Klaus growled. It sounded like he was driving.

Kol quickly wrapped up the conversation with his temperamental brother and hung up. They were now alone, the youngest of the Originals and the doppelganger.

"Well, took care of that" he said, his smile never leaving his face. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm not that hungry." Elena muttered quietly.

"Well I'm starving." Elena's eyes widened in horror for a moment as fear quickly seeped into her veins, accelerating her heart rate.  
>"<em>Oh- no, no! I didn't mean—" <em>Kol laughed nervously and walked into the kitchen to pull out a blood bag from the fridge. "I meant _this_, see? You're not snack food for me Elena." He filled up a mug full of blood just like Elijah did and walked back over to her in Klaus's open concept living room.

Elena wondered if that was a habit he picked up from Elijah. She knew nothing about Kol. The only thing she _did _know was that he was nice. She hoped that wasn't an act.

"I see you keep a diary." He sat down across from her and took a few sips of blood.

"Oh, this? Yeah, helps keep me from going crazy."

"My brother's the same way, _Nik_."

Elena questioned what he meant. She never ever saw Klaus write or keep a journal.

"I know this is _awkward_, but I know a lot more about you than you know about me."

She quirked her eyebrow at him; "I think everyone knows a lot more about me than I know myself." She sighed and fidgeted with her sheer purple scarf.

Kol smiled sympathetically. "What do you think of my brother? How do you feel about becoming _Mrs. Mikaelson_?"

Was he goading her? Or genuinely curious to know how she felt about Klaus?

Elena pursed her lips. "I don't think you really want to know how I feel about Klaus, and I think it's obvious that the marriage between your brother and I, is _arranged._" She began to twist the big rock of an engagement ring on her finger round and round in nervousness.

Kol kept his expression and demeanour friendly. "You can tell me, I won't tell my brother."

Elena was afraid to speak so openly, but a part of her was just dying to vent to _somebody _about everything that was going on inside of her. She hesitated for a moment and then began to speak;

"There's nothing good I can say about him Kol, he kidnapped me at the beginning of summer from my home, held me at his mansion for some days against my will, threatened to harm and massacre my family and friends if I escaped or got them involved, had me shipped to New York with Elijah like I was some expensive cargo, he's isolated me from my family, I've had close to _no contact _with anyone back home…" She wanted to say how he ripped her away from Elijah's arms but kept quiet about that. Falling in love with Elijah was the only good that came out of being there in New York.

Kol remained quiet and listened attentively.

"I had no idea he wanted to marry me, until about a month and a half ago when he dropped the bomb on me. Klaus wants me to have his hybrid children. I don't even love him and…" Elena paused. "Well you know how babies are born; he wants to impregnate me against my own will!"

Her emotions were betraying her steel composure. "I'll never be able to see my family again. I'll never be able to make my own life choices. He has my entire life mapped out for me, and I have no say to protest otherwise. Yes he's probably the richest man in the world and showers me every day with all kinds of luxuries, but money won't and _can't_ buy my love. He's hurt me in every imaginable and _unimaginable _way possible, and now I'm being forced to be the bride of the man who has taken my life away from me and expected to bare his children. He's power hungry and I'm nothing more than a trophy for him. I don't think your brother understands the sanctity of love and marriage vows. I don't believe Klaus has the _slightest idea_ of what love is. " Elena began to tear up and kept her head down to hide her face. She never in a million years imagined her life would become like this. If there was one thing she expected in her ordinary world, it was the ultimate choice that narrowed down to; _becoming a vampire and loving Stefan forever, or admitting her feelings for Damon and choosing the older brother over the other._ There were so many other difficult life choices that she was preparing herself for and then Klaus came and flipped her world upside down.

"I understand your feelings Elena."

She tilted her head up and looked at him half confused and shocked.

"All I can tell you is that my brother wasn't always this way…"

Elena leaned in closer and listened.

Kol rested his elbows on his knees and swirled the remaining blood around in his white mug before continuing.

"We're not _born _evil, evil is bred into us. My brother's track record isn't the greatest. It's been well over a thousand years we have lived. He daggered me for quite a long portion of my life span and I hated Nik for that, he lived and experienced things I missed out on, and I had no idea who he was anymore. I wanted to understand him better." Kol stood up, while keeping his eyes on Elena.

"_Come_, I want to show you something."

Elena slowly raised herself out of the armchair and followed Kol down the hall.

She thought he was going to take her outside, but he didn't.

"Where are we going?"

Kol opened a door that led into Klaus's study and stepped inside. "_In here_."

Elena was familiar with this room because she had seen the hybrid in there conducting his "business" many times before.

_Oh god, what if it_'s _a trap?_ Her subconscious echoed in fear, but she ignored it and stepped inside, trusting the Original instead.

She carefully watched Kol switch on a light.

"Umm…I don't think I'm supposed to be in here Kol."

"If you weren't, he would've locked it Elena." He smiled and sauntered over to an old gramophone that was sitting on a table next to the window. Klaus's study was furnished in a way that made classic style meet modern _chique_. There were beautiful paintings that belonged to artists Elena was unfamiliar with, hanging over the beige walls of the study; p_robably all originals._

She suddenly turned her head in Kol's direction when the room began to fill with cello music.

**[Music playing: Bach - Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major BWV1007 - Mov. 1-3/6]**

"He still listens to this old stuff?" Kol didn't make any effort to hide his clear distaste in the style of music and was about to turn off the record player when Elena stopped him.

"I like it. I think it's _Bach._" She was more familiar with famous classical piano composers like _Mozart, Beethoven and Chopin; _Elijah's favorite musicians. But she did remember hearing this classical composition one time when she was at an art museum two years ago.

He took his hand away from the needle and smiled. "_That it is."_

"So what did you want to show me?" Elena asked, still wondering what they were doing there. She felt like an intruder.

Kol walked over to a tall book case that covered the entire wall behind Klaus's big mahogany desk. He titled back the spine of a red book entitled; _Dante's Inferno _and waited to hear a loud click. Kol smirked at Elena and pressed his palm on the bookshelf as it turned, revealing a secret chambered room that was hidden behind the wall.

"_Come."_

Elena wanted to turn around and walk right out of there, because she didn't want to trespass into unfamiliar territory, but curiosity got the best of her. She walked over to the Original and followed him inside the concealed room.

Kol turned on another light that quickly illuminated the space. There were many paintings in the room, some were beautifully framed in gold and were hung and others were stacked in some corners against the wall. There was a large long rectangular table covered in scrolls and old sketches of a woman. They quickly caught Elena's eye as she walked closer and inspected the drawings at a closer distance.

"_It's like a vault full of art…are these stolen originals from museums?" _Elena asked, looking up to meet Kol's eyes.

He closed the wall just a bit, leaving enough of a crack open to slip back into the study. The music still played from the old record player and flowed inside.

"My brother drew those…._all of those. _Every painting, sketch, sculpture…" Kol casually shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers and stood next to Elena.

She could hardly believe his words as she stood in a room flooded in artistic paradise. An artist's _safe_ _haven. _

"I didn't know he was _this _talented. Klaus drew some sketches for my wedding dress but these paintings…these sketches…they're _breath taking_."

She wondered how it was possible for a man who was filled with so much ugliness inside to have the ability to create such beautiful and soul riveting art. There wasn't a trace of darkness in his creations, it was all beauty; she was surrounded by _elegance_ and _allure_.

"My brother is a man possessed by many talents. I word it this waybecause his talent really _does_ possess the man. He truly is overcome and infatuated with the stroke of a brush, the splash of paint on canvas, the smudge of charcoal on paper and the haunting memories of his past that take form and life in these creations around you. Every painting, every drawing tells a story. This room we are standing in… is my brother's heart. He keeps it locked away in a modern _tomb_, (otherwise known as _the panic room)._I think it's good that he hasn't destroyed these. It's all broken pieces of him, everything here, I assume he comes in once in a while, to be reminded that once upon a time, eons ago, he was a better man."

Elena's beautiful brown eyes searched every painting on the wall. He had painted so much landscape from all over.

"He loves painting Venice." Kol tuned his gaze toward the painting Elena was looking at.

"_It's all so…beautiful._" Elena said with a sigh, the combination of the music and the pulchritude around her was almost moving her to an elevated spiritual plane if only in her mind.

She couldn't stop herself from asking about the countless paintings and drawings of the striking young woman that was displayed on Klaus's desk and in stacked up rows against the corner of the wall.

"Who is she?"

"My brother's late fiancée, _Cassandra_."

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. She definitely didn't resemble her, so she couldn't have been part of the doppelganger line.

"Niklaus was in love with her. They met around..." Kol paused to think for a moment. "1452. Sorry, my memory fogs up a bit at times. Being immortal doesn't mean you _always_ keep track of your time line throughout the centuries. However, my brother did." He chuckled a bit and edged closer to Elena. He lifted the large sketch of Cassandra's portrait and inspected it.

"She was a noblewoman introduced to my brother by the previous doppelganger in line before _Katerina_. Tatiana. Are you familiar with the history of your ancestry?"

Elena shook her head, eager to know more about this mysterious woman who had won the affection of the beast within.

"My brother had been searching for long centuries to find the doppelganger to break the curse of the moonstone, and become a hybrid once and for all. He had managed to track down the doppelganger and imprisoned Tatiana. We were a noble family residing in England at that time and all my siblings were behind helping Nik achieve his dream….well, _almost all. _Fin had been daggered; he never supported Klaus's cause. Anyway, my brother Elijah, he had fallen in love with Tatia when Klaus found her, and for a while he tried very hard to change Klaus's mind not to kill her, and keep her alive, but the full moon to complete the ritual was approaching and it all seemed hopeless for my brother. He loved Niklaus, but what's a man to do when a woman captures his heart?"

_Why didn't Elijah tell me all this? Why didn't he tell me he was in love? Is that why he loves me? Because I look like Tatia? Just like the rest? _Confusion and despair began to fill her mind, but she composed herself and listened to the rest of the story. She needed answers more than ever now.

"Tatia had no idea that she was going to be killed, she believed that Elijah would marry her and she would become one with our family. That was part of Klaus's plan to mislead her into believing that he loved her. But when he noticed that she was taking more of a fondness to Elijah, he thought it would be a perfect plan to let that attraction grow so that she would become attached to Elijah, thus making things easier on Klaus to keep her with us. Everything was planned perfectly according to Klaus, and despite Elijah's pleadings, he wouldn't change his mind about killing Tatia. He had invested too much time, and waited for centuries to achieve what was finally in his grasp. But everything changed when Tatia's friend Cassandra came to town and arrived for a visit at our family's estate. Tatia formally introduced her and everything changed…it was love at first sight for my brother. They were inseparable and soon enough, everything that was important to him before, lost its importance and value. He didn't want power anymore, he didn't want to rule the world and become a hybrid. He didn't want to take happiness away from Elijah and kill Tatia to fulfill his own selfish deeds; _loving Cassandra was enough for him._" Kol leafed through the scattered arrangement of sketches and showed them one by one to Elena, all the portraits of the beautiful Cassandra.

"Elijah married Tatia before he turned her."

Elena accidentally dropped the sketch as it landed on the table. "He what? _He was married?_"

Kol quirked his eyebrow at Elena and smiled. "Yes, my brother was married to Tatia but I'm afraid the marriage was short lived…"

_How could he keep this from me!? _Elena felt hurt that she had shared so much of herself to the Original and yet he still hid so much. She held back tears.

"My brother Niklaus had set the date to marry Cassandra, she was young, only 20 and her father wanted her to marry on her 21st bithrday, despite Klaus's efforts to marry her as soon as possible, he wanted Cassandra to be happy, even if that meant pleasing her family. They waited a year and on the night, before their big day where they would exchange their vows and become husband and wife, Cassandra was killed in her sleep…"

Elena stared at the haunting beauty in the sketches. She looked like a young woman with dreams, kind warm eyes, and lovely soft feminine features in her face.

"The person who had killed her was Tatia…"

Elena gasped in horror.

_Elijah's wife killed her best friend? Klaus's fiancée?_

"Tatia did not deny what happened, she was found by my brother Klaus the following morning sitting next to Cassandra's lifeless body, catatonic and covered in blood. My brother was devastated, he literally went mad and Elijah was convinced that Tatia was under some sort of black magic possession, or curse, but he was not able to prove it. Klaus eventually killed Tatia. He was grief stricken and for months he killed every ounce of love that had taken root inside his heart, _roots that Cassandra planted and grew._ Her death was literally the death of him. We all lost our brother in some ways when Cassandra was killed. Tatia was of no further use to him since Elijah made her vampire, to be _immortal lovers forever._ Even after discovering that Klaus had killed his wife out of hate and resentment, Elijah didn't take revenge on him over her death because he believed Klaus had gone crazy. He remained loyal to him, mourned Tatia's death but things were never the same between my brothers once they both lost the women they loved. Klaus had to wait a hundred years before he found Katherine and she managed to escape and become a vampire, putting another hold and detour on my brother's agenda. _Until_…you came along."

Kol smiled a bit. "I brought you in here so you could get to know my brother a little better. This is _who _he really is, who he used to be. There was a point and time when the human inside him lived and controlled the beast, not the other way around like it is now."

There was so much history revealed, so many secrets confessed all at once that Elena was finding it tremendously difficult to absorb it all in her mind. The catastrophe of it all was overwhelming her.

"I guess that's what keeps my family together. We're all _bonded_ by tragedy and pain and of course…_immortality._" Kol walked over to the secret bookshelf that opened the entrance into the study.

"Do you mind if I stay and look around a bit?" She sounded awkward asking him.

_God, I'm basically asking if I can snoop through Klaus's things. How dumb can I get? _

But Kol just smiled and half stepped out of the room. "I was hoping you would. How do you think I got to know my brother so well? It would be unfair of me to rob you of obtaining such knowledge, especially since you're going to be his wife. Welcome to the family Elena." And then he left the room.

A cold chill prickled down Elena's spine when she heard that, but was relieved and grateful that Kol didn't have a problem with her looking around. She was more interested in finding things out regarding Elijah than Klaus. The record played on repeat but Elena didn't mind, it was probably the only thing keeping her calm at the moment.

She noticed a huge grandfather chest stashed away in the corner of the room and carefully opened it. It was stacked with letters and journals, all belonging to Klaus.

Elena sat down and rummaged through the letters one by one, quickly skimming the hybrid's neat hand writing.

_**1494**_

_**My love, **_

_**I cannot bear the pain of your absence any longer. Every day the vision of your beautiful face haunts me, you haunt me in my dreams, the ghost of you and I follows me everywhere I go. Your touch I still feel at night…your lips on my skin…Cassandra, the love of my life, the rose who blossomed before my eyes and in turn breathed life into my cold, lifeless heart, I cannot live through this immortal existence without you any longer. Every day I am tormented with hallucinations. I want to forfeit my life Cassandra, I want to be with you, wherever you are but I fear I can never join you in paradise my love. I have sinned too much and deserve no entry into your heaven. Your soul was always pure, light and uncorrupted. Yet you saw something inside me that I had convinced myself did not exist. You taught me to love, my Cassie, my beautiful sweet Cassie, why couldn't you let me turn you? I should have kept you in my own bed that night. I swore I wouldn't rob you of your virtue. I'm so angry inside! I want to rip the whole world apart! I want to ravage and destroy and self destruct before my time expires on this Earth. And that is my curse my love, my time will never expire.**_

_**There is no beauty in this world without you, there is no purpose. My life holds no meaning or direction. You are gone now my sweet, at least I had the pleasure of kissing a rose before she withered away meeting her death. My only regret is that I did not turn you. Every day I live with that regret. **_

Elena went through letter after letter reading Klaus's endless confessions of heartbreak, grief, and torment through the years all addressed to the love he lost; letters that never got sent, for how could she receive them when she lay lifeless in her coffin.

_**1845**_

_**Cassandra my love, if you could see what I have become…you would roll over in your grave. I have abandoned myself my love. I cannot endure this any longer. You will never receive these letters, you will never know of the heartbreak I carry in my chest all these centuries, please set me free Cassie, set me free of you. I tire of writing to a ghost. Please I beg you, let me kill the last bit of love that remains. Please let me kill it. Your love hurts me. Loving you hurts me. Do not torment me any longer. Leave me Cassie, I beg you, leave me. I do not deserve to love you, I never did, that is why I was punished. I gave you your death sentence. I should have let you go back to France so that you would marry the man you were betrothed to. But I was selfish, I still am. I can never love another Cassie, you took my heart with you to your grave. Let me let you go my love. Release me from this pain**__._

The ink on the paper was blotched out and smudged and Elena knew why. He had been crying when he wrote it.

She began to tear up, confused by the emotion that caught her off guard. Was it because she could identify with Cassandra? Was it because she felt compassion for the hybrid? She had never ever even entertained the thought that he was capable of being so deep and loving so genuinely. So much made sense now; _Why Klaus was the way he was. _

Elena carefully placed the letters back inside the chest and pulled out Klaus's black leather-bound journal. There were so many of them, and she knew she wouldn't possibly have enough time to go through everything.

Elena leafed through the pages, reading memory after memory of a young teenage Klaus who felt unloved, and neglected by his father Mikael.

_**I celebrated my 16**__**th**__** birthday today. Mother threw a beautiful feast in my honor, and I hunted with Elijah in the morning. We killed a wild boar. I thought father would be proud, but he remains indifferent towards me. He was heavily intoxicated by drink tonight and told me that I am not his son in front of my siblings. He is ashamed of me. Why would father say this to me? Every day I live to make him proud, but my efforts are never enough. He hates me. No matter what mother says, I know he hates me. I wasn't meant to be brought into this world. I wish I could disappear so that my family would be happy and I no longer have to be a thorn in everyone's side. I am a curse. Sometimes, I do wish for death. **_

Something strange occurred when Elena read this. Something that moved her to her core like plate tectonic movement and chipped away at the ice block that she imagined was covered around Klaus in her mind. The ice melted and inside revealed the hybrid as a young teenager with hopes and dreams, cold, alone, unloved, unaccepted and hurt. She felt compassion so deep that it moved Elena to tears.

She lost track of her initial motive to dig up more secrets about Elijah, abandoned that mission and read endless diary entries about Klaus's adolescence and early manhood. It's like he was a completely different person then. She read another excerpt from his diary.

_**I love my brother, Elijah and I share a bond that is unbreakable. Even now that mother has turned us into night walkers, and I have discovered the truth about my paternity, he stands behind me and accepts me as his brother. I would give up my life for my brothers and sister. Mother betrayed me. She has caused me a world of hurt. I cannot forgive her. I cannot forgive either of them. **_

It saddened Elena so much to discover that there was a point and time when both brothers were so close and united. So much tragedy happened in Klaus's life, and he self-destructed. So many missing puzzle pieces fell into place for Elena in regards to the hybrid, why he was the way he was.

She wiped a tear away from her eye and realized that an hour had gone by.

"Everything okay in here?" Kol popped his head into the room and Elena jumped. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said shyly.

"No, it's okay." She was thankful that it wasn't Klaus who walked in. She didn't even want to imagine how he would react if he knew she was reading the secrets of his life.

"I just wanted to let you know that my brother will be home soon. He called me to check up on you."

Elena placed the journals back inside the chest and closed it before standing up to dust herself off.

"Thanks, I'm done reading anyway." She walked over towards him and exited the room. Kol shut the shelved doorway and then turned off the gramophone.

Elena's head was hurting as she held it in her hand and groaned softly.

"You really need to eat. Come let's get some descent food in you, your growling empty stomach is probably the reason why you have a headache."

Elena felt a little embarrassed that he could hear it. He was right though, she was starving. Everything was just so overwhelming, all that she discovered about Elijah's past especially Klaus's. She felt incredibly hurt that Elijah never mentioned this to her and tried to reflect back on the time when Stefan didn't tell her about Katherine. She was insecure about his feelings for her thinking that he only loved her because she looked like Katherine, but what if the case was different with the Original she was in love with? Tatia didn't seem like an evil person from what she read about her in some entries. She would have to confront Elijah about eventually.

~oOo~

Elena ate a delicious chicken casserole for dinner followed by a garden salad drizzled with Italian dressing. Kol was right; she _did_ need to eat, because the nausea she was feeling soon disappeared afterward, including her headache. She later joined the young Original in the living room to play a card game when the front door unlocked and in walked Klaus.

Her heart shuddered and squeezed in her chest when she saw him. The shadow of a man that _once was; _cloaked behind a beast that took over his humanity. Elena wondered if that young man still existed inside of him. Did Klaus hide away those genuine parts of himself like he did in that room? Or did he kill everything good about him? Elena wondered this as she watched him take off his black leather jacket.

"Nice to know she didn't flee at first opportunity." Klaus walked over to where his brother and Elena were seated.

"You really should put better faith in your fiancée." Kol winked at Elena and smiled. "Besides, she wouldn't get far. You don't need hybrids to look after her when I'm around Nik." He chuckled to himself.

"And what about him _luv_? I trust he was well mannered?" Klaus stood next to Elena and gently stroked her cheek in a very affectionate way. He was surprised as to how much he missed her company.

Elena shivered at his touch and nodded. "Yes, Kol is very nice." She managed to smile at him.

"_Not from Friday to Saturday he isn't_" Klaus grinned crookedly at his brother, letting him know that he was fully aware of his '_sex-capades_' with college girls at bars and night clubs on the weekends.

Kol stood up and laughed it off. "I don't think she wants to know Nik."

"Hmm yes, your nightly ventures are too vulgar too discuss in front of my fiancée, so don't worry, _your secret is safe with me." _He teased him.

"Is Rebekah going to be here for the ritual tonight?"

Klaus looked at Kol and answered; "Is that why you came here? I really don't understand why you and Elijah are so hell bent on being present. I'm just _marking _her. And no, Rebekah refuses to participate, which is _more than fine _by me."

"Klaus you've never marked anyone, so naturally we're curious to see what happens."

"_Nothing out of the ordinary little brother_."

"Well it's almost 9:30, when is Elijah going to be here?" Kol asked.

"He should be arriving anytime soon now."

"Where's your witch? I haven't met her."

"I'm to expect her here to make preparations for tonight's ritual by eleven."

"Klaus_, what if…_the spell doesn't work and I eventually _turn_?"

He turned around and faced his doe eyed doppelganger. "You _won't_ sweetheart." He smiled at her reassuringly.

She was about to ask him another question when there was a knock at the door. Kol answered it revealing the handsome Original who had captured her heart; _Elijah_. She looked at all three of them; The Mikaelson brothers, _reunited_.

"Elijah—" Elena breathed his name and stood up. She could already smell the scent of his cologne when he walked in and it intoxicated her senses. But just looking at him only reminded her of all she discovered about him. Elena felt suddenly depressed but composed herself.

He greeted his brothers formally, and then walked over to Elena. Their eyes met and her heart stood still in her chest.

"Hello _Elena_." Elijah's eyes communicated everything that his tongue could not express and in that moment he knew that Elena could read the emotion radiating from those dark pools of mystery.

Kol was observing the two of them carefully from a distance while Klaus pulled out a blood bag from the refrigerator and cursed under his breath. "_Bloody hell, I knew I should've fed before coming up._"

"Nik…_hey Nik—"_ Kol leaned against the emerald marble countertop of Klaus's kitchen and tapped his brother's shoulder to get his attention.

Klaus didn't bother to pour the blood in a glass or a mug and just drank from the bag with a straw.

"_Hmm? What is it Kol?" _He tried not to sound annoyed.

Kol leaned in closer towards his brother's ear and whispered.

"_Look at them…Just watch closely."_

Evidently they both could hear the conversation between Elijah and Elena, and it was nothing special. But Kol was more concerned about the interaction between the two of them; he was a _master_ at reading body language.

Klaus didn't notice anything out of place as he glared at Kol.

"What are you trying to say you little _ingrate? _Just spit it out."

"I can't believe you don't see it."

"What _exactly_ should I be seeing?" Klaus knew precisely what Kol was hinting at, but he decided to humor him for a while before denying the false allegations that would soon follow.

"They seem _quite_ taken with one another." Kol smirked at Klaus. "Look at the way she blushes and rubs her arm, brushing her hair back over and over."

Klaus rolled his eyes but turned his line of sight, fixating his cold gaze on Elijah and Elena.

Elijah heard Kol and immediately wanted to stay off the radar, so he turned around and walked towards his brothers.

"_He heard me."_ Kol chuckled.

Klaus knew there was nothing going on between Elena and Elijah. Elijah would never break his trust, the only time that his trust was broken was when Cassandra was killed and even that wasn't his brother's fault, it was Tatia's. Kol was just being annoying. So he quickly thought nothing of it.

"When will Jade be arriving?"

"_Oooh, so that's her name. Sounds sexy. _Is that why you've been keeping her from us?_"_ Kol smirked at Klaus.

Klaus sighed in frustration. "No. and _No_. Don't get mixed up with my witch, she's not what you think she is. I compare her to _the serpent that wrapped itself around the tree of forbidden fruit_." Klaus recoiled at the thought that he even slept with her.

"You shagged her didn't you?" Kol asked as if he were reading his brother's mind. His tone was too loud so he quickly lowered his voice; "_Are you still nailing her?_"

Klaus almost chocked on the blood he was drinking and scowled at his brother, half embarrassed that Elena heard.

"I don't mix business with pleasure." He lied.

Elijah was growing irritated with the both of them so he decided to speak;

"I do believe we are neglecting a beautiful young lady in the living room, so while you two are busy discussing your debaucheries, I shall remove myself from this conversation and tend to my _soon to be sister in law." _ Elijah almost cringed at the thought.

"_See, he totally has a thing for her._" Kol hissed into Klaus's ear.

"Who wouldn't? She's beautiful." Klaus smiled, keeping his eyes on Elena who sat so demure and sweet on the sofa.

~oOo~

Jade had almost decided what outfit she wanted to wear before leaving her hotel suite. She had gone shopping a good majority of the day and had returned to her room with bag after bag of designer clothes, the bell boy had to help her, and she didn't even bother to tip.

She slid into a skin tight black pencil skirt, accessorized with a white belt high at the waist over her red blouse that exposed some cleavage at her chest. She then wore her dark wavy hair down over her shoulders and slid into a pair of black stiletto shoes. Jade evaluated her outfit in the mirror and smiled from ear to ear.

"_Oh Lilly, my sweet Lilly, you are so beautiful…I will miss you, but mama is going to be with daddy now._" She slid into her usual deranged mind frame, as the ghost of her dead daughter faced her in the mirror, while she lovingly stroked and caressed her own cheek and hugged herself.

Everything would change soon…_Cassandra's birthday was approaching. _

Jade finished getting ready and grabbed her large brown shoulder strap bag, swung it over her arm and turned out the light before leaving her hotel suite.

The witch smiled wickedly to herself as she walked out of the elevator and into the hotel lobby. _The fate of everyone was in her hands now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! :) will be updating soon! Thank you to all the readers who have been answering my poll, I take all your opinions into consideration. :) **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: and here is another chapter as promised. I'm trying to update as quick as possible so just bear with me ladies n gents.**

**Kol is in this chapter :)**

**Check out this song on U-t-u-b-e, its kick ass. it inspired me to write this chapter.**

** Cosmic Gate featuring Aruna- Under Your Spell**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR AWESOME FEEDBACK! **

* * *

><p>"You're pushing my buttons on purpose…"Klaus said through gritted teeth, using all his strength to keep him from punching Kol in the face after hearing his previous comment.<p>

"You don't have buttons Nik, you have a _tail_. I'm simply _yanking_ it." He smiled crookedly, pleased at the hidden innuendo that was indirectly aimed at his half breed brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31~Under Your Spell<strong>

It was almost 11pm when Jade arrived at Klaus's penthouse and stood behind his door. She knocked three times and waited hoping he would answer and not anyone else.

An unfamiliar face appeared in front of her, but he had an uncanny resemblance to Elijah.

"_Nik, I think your witch is here._" He flashed a charismatic smile at Jade and his eyes quickly fell on her cleavage. She smirked at him seductively and stepped inside when he allowed her in.

"You must be Kol."

"And you must be _Jade_." He grinned boyishly at her and checked her out from head to toe. Little did the young Mikaelson know, that the body he was staring at belonged to Jade's _dead daughter _Lilly.

Klaus walked over to Kol and quickly separated him from the witch. She was the last person he wanted his baby brother getting involved with. "_Right, _let's skip the introductions. Did you bring everything you need?" He looked at her and hated the fact that she was in the same room with Elena, but he had no other choice. Jade was an important pawn in his game of chess and he wasn't quite ready to dispose of her…_yet._

The witch hated the way Klaus was treating her as of late, but she knew that soon enough, all of that would change and he would love her like the way she deserved to be loved. She was giving up her immortality for him, to be everything he ever wanted. He _had _to love her, he just had to. There was no room for a botched up spell, she couldn't afford to make any mistakes and prayed to Lucifer himself that he would see that her will was done.

"Yes I brought everything I need Niklaus, I just need to make a few preparations and you boys can help me with that. I need a clear space so I can form a circle with salt and create a pentagram."

"_Pentagram? _Isn't that a satanic symbol?" Elena stood up, nervous and frightened.

Jade walked over to her and smiled confidently. "No Elena, that's a _common misconception_, witches use pentagrams for protection."

"Against what?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"Against demons, ghosts and other creepy, dark _boogie monsters_ that lurk on the other side." Kol answered Elena's question with a laugh, before he rejoined everyone in the living room.

She shuddered and looked at Elijah with worry in her eyes. He tried to comfort her with a smile, slowly blinking once to reassure that everything would be alright.

"_If you can use your muscles and move some of the furniture out of the way it would be great_." Jade knew that performing the ritual on Klaus's bed would have been less of a hassle, and typically that's how marking rituals took place between vampires and humans, but since magic was at play, she used it as a good excuse to avoid seeing the girl she hated sitting in bed with _her_ _man. _

Elena carefully stood aside and watched the three brothers move some sofas away, pushing them against the wall to open up enough space for the witch to work her magic.

"That's perfect. Now I have enough room to create the circle." There was no carpeting in the room; only dark espresso colored wood panels cleanly polished covering the floor.

Elijah eyed Elena carefully like a hawk.

_I wish I could have a moment alone with her._ He longed to hold her and kiss her, and truthfully, he was just as worried that Jade's spell wouldn't work.

"So Jade, are you single?" Kol was hitting on the witch while she was clearly occupied. Little did he know that Jade was already spinning a web around Klaus like a deadly black widow spider enclosing on her prey.

"I'm definitely a very eligible _bachelor_." He smirked at her to which she smiled and blew him a kiss.

"_You're adorable. I could just take you home and eat you up!_" Jade giggled and winked at Kol.

This reaction didn't go down well with the hybrid. He grabbed Kol by the shoulder and dragged him away from Jade.

"_You and I _are going to have a little _chat_."

Kol laughed and let his brother pull him away to humor him. He just loved to get a rise out of Klaus every now and then.

The Original, witch and doppelganger watched the other two disappear before they all looked at each other.

Elena quickly ran into Elijah's arms and embraced him, saying nothing before forcing herself to pull away from the comfort and feel of his body, fearing that Klaus might return.

There was a look of pain on both their faces as they stared at one another, desperate and starved from not being able to touch for so long. The last thing they needed was getting caught after avoiding suspicious eyes for months.

Jade was busy taking some things out of her bag and lighting candles around the room. She pulled out a carton of salt and poured it on the floor, creating a large diameter within the circle, giving Klaus and Elena enough room to stand inside of it. She then pulled out 4 silver metaled amulets that were pentagrams and placed them evenly spaced around the circle.

Elena stood next to Elijah, in attempt to hide herself and tried her best not to fidget so much. She was incredibly nervous.

Elijah glanced outside the window and noticed the full moon had risen. He wanted to speak to Elena, but Klaus and Kol were sure to hear. The only words of comfort that he was able to give her were;

"Everything will be alright Elena."

She looked up at him, her smile was sad and it upset Elijah so much because he wasn't able to just take her away forever from Klaus's nightmare. There were too many other people involved in Elena's life who would pay the price for him double crossing Klaus. He wanted to avoid that at all costs, otherwise it was very easy to just grab her and make a clean getaway. Klaus was sure to leave a long body trail of corpses as consequence for Elijah's actions. He had to play his cards right if there was any chance of rescuing Elena without anyone else getting hurt or killed.

Jade finished lighting the black candles she had placed all around the circle and on tables in the room. She placed her lighter back in her bag and pulled out a large grimoire, leafing through the blank pages.

"_Prodio—"_ The witch chanted in Latin as black ink began to spread across the pages, revealing line after line of ancient text. She had cast a spell on every page in her grimoire so that if it were to get stolen, no other witch would be able to use it. Jade quickly walked over to Elijah and handed him a folded note before striding back to her shoulder bag.

"Please sit Elena." Elijah looked at her, his eyes warm and gentle before opening the note the witch had slipped into his hand. His eyes rapidly loved from left to right, scanning Jade's scribbled hand writing.

_**Think of this as your guarantee policy. Once I have finished the incantation, all the candles in the room are expected go out. If the candles don't go out after I perform the spell, it means that my spell did not work. If the candles do go out, then it means my spell was successful. But don't worry. It will be. ;)**_

Elijah shoved the note into his pocket and prayed Jade was right.

Elena sat on her favorite arm chair by the window, and quietly watched Jade prepare for the ritual.

Elijah could hear everything that was transpiring between his brothers in Klaus's study. His was getting angry; continuously warning Kol to stay away from Jade, but Kol was accusing him of being jealous….

~oOo~

"_You have no idea what you're talking about!"_ Klaus screwed up his face and placed his hands on his hips in frustration. Kol was really doing his head in.

"I know _exactly _what I'm talking about. You can't tell me who I should or should not sleep with Nik."

The hybrid growled and looked at his brother, eyes ablaze. "Will you _please_ _shut up _for one bloody second and just listen to me!?"

Kol rolled his eyes and folded his arms against his chest.

"To be honest with you, I don't give a _flying fuck_ who you want to sleep with Kol—"

"Does that include _Elena?_" He flashed a smug smile, defiantly staring down his very infuriated older brother. Kol wasn't going to touch Klaus's precious little doppelganger, but he took immense satisfaction from pissing his brother off, _royally. _

"You're pushing my buttons on purpose…"Klaus said through gritted teeth, using all his strength to keep him from punching Kol in the face after hearing his previous comment.

"You don't have buttons Nik, you have a _tail_. I'm simply _yanking_ it." He smiled crookedly, pleased at the hidden innuendo that was indirectly aimed at his half breed brother.

Klaus ignored the childish insult and growled ferociously; "_Why!?"_

"Why not? I'm bored." Kol shrugged.

Klaus exhaled loudly in frustration. He was reaching his limit of patience. "So you decide to come here and take amusement out of pissing me right off because…" He paused, creating a dramatic climax; "_You're bored!?_"

Kol rolled his eyes again at Klaus.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Or _what _brother? You'll _dagger_ me? Your threats are getting old and it wouldn't surprise me if you did." Kol didn't plan on letting their argument escalate this far, but it's like every time a confrontation happened between him and Klaus, all he felt was resentment towards him, and an avalanche of passive aggressive anger would tumble down on him, thus aggravating his brother more.

"You can't seem to stay on topic can you Kol?"

"I don't like it when you dictate to me about what I _can _or _can't _do. I think you've done that enough to last me _half the life time _of my immortal existence."

Klaus glanced at his watch; too much time had been wasted arguing pointlessly back and forth.

"You know what? _Do what you like. _I warned you about her. Since you're so adamant on sticking your little prick—"

"_Hey! It's not little!_" Kol shot back, feeling incredibly offended.

"Inside that nasty witch, go ahead! You won't be robbing her of any virtue. _She has none_. And I know that's your _speciality_, seducing innocent young virgin girls into your bed. Making your _conquest_, that seems to be all you live for these days little brother. I have all the money in the world you know, I can get you professional help." There was cruel sarcasm in Klaus's voice.

Kol felt genuinely hurt that his brother would use his sex addiction as ammunition against him in this particular altercation.

"_Better to strip a girl of her virtue than of her life_."

Those were his last words before he stormed out of Klaus's study, grabbing his jacket and leaving without saying goodbye to Elijah or Elena or even the _witch he wanted to conquest._

Klaus was already walking towards them from the hallway and Jade couldn't help but say; "_What did you do to the poor boy_?"

Elijah went after his brother and was able to catch him by the elevator, but was unsuccessful at changing his mind to join them back inside. He quickly resolved that it was probably best that Kol wasn't there anyway.

Elena was confused, she wasn't sure what happened, but she felt sorry for Kol because she knew what it was like to try and handle the hybrid's temper.

"Well, that went _well_." Klaus was obviously being sarcastic. He hovered over Elena and then glared at Jade. Midnight was approaching. "When can we start?"

"In about ten minutes."

"So can you give me the short version of what you're going to _do _again exactly?" Elena asked, wondering if it was even okay to question the whole "ceremony" without offending Klaus's crazy witch.

Jade's heels clicked against the floor as she slowly walked in seductive movement around the circle she created.

"You see this circle? You and Klaus will stand inside of it." She then pointed her finger down at the pentagram amulets and said; "_These amulets _will bind and secure the circle from outside traffic."

"_Traffic?"_

"It blocks the gateway so that other _beings _will not cross from the other side and not enter our realm"

Elena shuddered. Kol wasn't kidding after all. She didn't want to know what those other _beings _were.

Jade had drawn a huge pentagram inside of the circle with white chalk. "The star will channel the energy for me and the candles will go out once I've finished reciting the enchantment. It's pretty simple. _I'll be doing all the hard work_." She boasted.

"Once you're in the circle, Klaus will feed you his blood, and you will offer yours to him, then he will follow the tasks that every vampire must complete in a marking ritual. Klaus will cut his palms including yours, conjoining your hands together as he recites the oath to the Goddess of Nature, in which a glowing symbol will appear on your left wrist baring the mark of the crescent moon. Once that symbol appears, he will let go of your hands and I will step into the circle and hold Elena's arm, (exposing the mark on her wrist) and I will finish the spell by bending the will of nature's course so that she will be protected from all vampires until she dies a natural death, expiring her human life without turning, _ever."_

Elena's head was spinning. It was all so much to take in.

"Is that explanation enough for you?"

She nodded at Jade and swallowed hard; overcome by jittery nerves, fearing she would throw up on the spot, but thankful that she didn't.

"With that being said, _let's begin_." Jade clasped her hands together and stood close to the salt scattered circle.

Elijah leaned against the wall by the window and just watched in silence.

Klaus took Elena's hand and guided her into the circle. They stood a foot away from each other and he soon closed that distance between them by stepping forward.

Jade stationed herself outside of the circle in between the hybrid and doppelganger like a minister performing a wedding ceremony. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to focus and attract the dark energies that she would be summoning. Jade hummed in meditation. Minutes passed as she kept her eyes closed and then finally broke the trance that she was under and said; "You may offer her your blood now Niklaus." Her voice sounded zombielike.

Elena watched as the hybrid's eyes turned blood red with black spider veins surrounding his cheekbones, he raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down on it, gently pulling Elena in closer so that she could drink from his open wound.

Elena was afraid, the metallic scent of his blood made her dizzy and she was sure she might just faint in that very moment. But Klaus kept her still and softly pressed his wrist to her mouth so she could feed from him.

"Now _drink_ from her." Jade instructed while carefully watching the two.

The wound on Klaus's wrist immediately healed and closed up, as he stared back into the fearful eyes of his innocent doppelganger, shivering slightly before him.

"_This will be quick sweetheart._" Klaus whispered into Elena's ear before he sunk his fangs into the pulsing vein on her smooth, silky neck. She tasted _euphoric. _

Elena gasped in pain and shock when she felt Klaus bite into her flesh. She turned her head away and looked towards Elijah's direction as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_I love you Elijah. I love you. _Those were the only words she could communicate while she stared into the tormented eyes of the man she loved.

Klaus withdrew his teeth from her neck and stood upright again, there was a trickle of blood dripping down the corner of his mouth but he didn't care to wipe it away. The turquoise and aqua of his natural eyes began to tidal wave back in, washing out the scarlet and black that had transformed him into the monster that fed from Elena. The spider veins disappeared and he was once again the disguised human version of himself.

Elena looked into his eyes and froze.

Jade grabbed a ceremonial dagger that she had brought with her and handed it to Klaus.

"You know what to do."

He took the dagger from her grasp and gently cut Elena's palms first, because if he cut his palms before hers, the wounds would have recovered by the time he finished cutting into Elena's flesh.

She flinched in pain and felt her warm blood drip down to her fingers.

_I seriously think I'm going to pass out._

But Klaus steadied her once more as he connected his palms to hers and held her hands tightly in place.

"_I, Niklaus Mikaelson swear upon Mother Nature herself that I will not feed on any human soul until you have completed your transformation. I share my life force with you Elena Gilbert. And if I break this promise, the elements of fire, water, earth and air will strip me of my life and yours. I swear this oath to you and to the Goddess of Nature._"

Elena felt a burning sensation on her inner left wrist as a symbol of a crescent moon began to take shape and glow in shiny white light.

It was done. She was _marked now_. This is where Jade had to step in and manipulate the rules.

The witch walked into the circle and raised her hands to the ceiling, all the while closing her eyes and reciting out loud;

"_Oh Tenebrosi unum, disputem tibi."_

**Oh Dark one, I plead to thee.**

"_Mare movendum terram inclinatis."_

**Shift the earth and move the sea.**

"_Clausus sol dummodo mox."_

**Block the sun so that I may soon-**

"_Hune lunae lunam converti."_

**Turn the lunar phase of the moon.**

"_Da mihi natura mater est scriptor key."_

**Hand me Mother Nature's key.**

"_Ita ut ego manipulare potestatibus."_

**So that I may manipulate the powers that be.**

The room suddenly began to shake ever so slightly. Elijah looked outside and noticed the lunar eclipse occurring. The moon was turning blood red. _It was happening, it was really happening, she kept her word._

Jade felt incredibly powerful energy flow through her body as she lowered her hands and silently conjured her secret weapon to finish off the spell.

Klaus released Elena's hands which were all healed up from his blood. She was careful to keep her balance because there was only a bit of vibration rumbling the floor, like an unnoticeable earth quake. She noticed that Jade had grabbed her left arm and gasped in terror when she looked up at the witch's eyes. All the white around the iris in both eyes had turned black; her eyes were chillingly dark now and demonic.

Jade kept a tight hold on Elena's arm and began to chant again in Latin;

"_Protegamur anima eius ab immortalitate."_

**Shield her soul from immortality.**

"_Consérva eius vitae et humanitas."_

**Preserve her life and humanity.**

"Suscípiet eam cum marcam domini sui."

**Protect her with the mark of her master.**

_ "Confirmaret odium et contemptum paulum modo velocius."_

**Strengthen her hate and contempt much faster.**

"_Separabunt sanguis ligatus vinculo formatur in confidunt."_

**Sever the blood bond formed in trust.**

"_Illa omnia, quae respicit Deum ut taedium sentries."_

**When she looks upon him, all she'll feel is disgust.**

"_Obfirmo corde suo abstulit nunquam tangere."_

**Lock her heart away, never to touch.**

"_Ita nec tenebit eam intrinsecus eius lacessit."_

**So he will never hold it, within his clutch.**

Elena felt her arm being squeezed so tightly that it was cutting off the circulation to her hand. The mark on her wrist glowed brighter as Jade repeatedly shouted; "_Mea fiat voluntas! Mea fiat voluntas!" _ over and over again.

Elena was scared and breathing hard, as an unknown gust of wind blew through the room, causing her long silky hair to fly around her face before it extinguished the dancing flames of the candles surrounding them.

Everything went still and the room became pitch black. Jade released Elena's arm and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She stepped out of the circle and slipped out of her dark hypnosis. _She had done it_. The flames from all the candles were completely snuffed out, leaving only the scent of burning wax wafting in the air. Jade's spell was successful.

Elijah felt instant relief surge through his nervous system as he kicked his weight off the wall and walked over to the light switch. The witch had kept her word.

"I'll get the light." He was about to illuminate the room once more, when suddenly, every candle in the space lit up like it had before and when he turned around, he stood wide eyed, and horrified, just like Jade as they both stood paralyzed from the shocking display in front of them.

Elena had her arms wrapped around Klaus's neck, their bodies pressed up close to each other while they kissed in growing passion inside the circle.

"_No…"_ Jade breathed, perplexed and disturbed by her failure, her eyes brimming with hot angry tears while the doppelganger and hybrid kissed as if no one else existed around them, as if they were rubbing in the knowledge of the witch's failure in her face over and over again with every kiss, moan and caress that was publicly displayed without shame and witnessed between the crestfallen Original that stood in the corner and the wicked witch who shrieked a blood curdling scream before attacking Elena with her bare hands.

"_Get your hands off of him you little slut!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I dropped a huge bomb and twist, BUT Elejah fans do not give up hope ;) All is not lost. A good love story has an epic journey. There are more cliff hangers to come! Will update soon. Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts! Have a Wicked week everyone ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: and here's another chapter. I've brought back a certain TVD character who is supposed to be dead. As you read on, you will find out who it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32~ Torn<strong>

_"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."-_William Congreve.

All the centuries worth of planning and sacrifices had not prepared Jade Forester for the world altering events that took place that night in New York. Everything that she gave up in her mortal life, everything she lost along the way tipped the scale tremendously as she realized within a freeze frame moment, that her losses extremely outweighed her wins. The witch had been so confident about her spell, that she never stopped to think about the possibilities that could have caused the doppelganger (whom she so _despised) _to become immune to her dark magic. Jade never even _entertained _the idea and doubt in her mind; not once, not even for a second. All the years that she invested in witch craft, and her obsession with Klaus had completely blindsided her to take preventative measures, because Jade knew perfectly well why her spell didn't work, she _knew _why Elena was lip locked with _her _hybrid; somewhere along the way, his doppelganger developed feelings of compassion towards him. She developed a soft spot for him. If you combine that with sexual attraction, it's a disaster waiting to happen in Jade's eyes.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as the witch lunged at a shell shocked Elena who clung tightly to Klaus's body. He was about to intercept the knife that Jade was pulling out from her pocket, when Elijah quickly found his way through his fog of sadness and sped at vampire speed to stop Jade from killing Elena. The witch was screaming so loud that the windows were breaking and shattering to the floor. Time seemed to unfreeze itself when Elijah finally wrapped his hands around Jade's throat and knocked her to the ground.

She breathed hard and snarled death threats at Elena as she stood up and regained her balance. Elena was shaking in fear because she had never seen a witch look so demonically scary before. Jade's eyes were all black again, while she conjured dark magic in Latin. Klaus was about to tackle her down when he suddenly fell to the ground holding his head in excruciating pain. Elena was left standing alone in the salt powdered circle, defenceless and vulnerable.

Jade knew she had to take care of the other Original before she could attack Elena, but as soon as she turned her head towards Elijah's direction, an unseen force, violently pulled her body backwards so that she hit the door with a loud thud. The door opened and Jade was dragged out to the hallway, falling on her knees and finally being released from the invisible ropes that had pulled her back. A tall dark skinned man looked back at her and shook his head before he stepped inside the penthouse and shut the door. He didn't bother to lock it. She wasn't going to get inside anyway.

Elena was on the ground trying to help Klaus recover from the hammering headache Jade inflicted on him, when she looked up and recognized the man that had walked through the door.

"_Jonas_?" Elena breathed his name. She could hardly believe her eyes.

Klaus groaned and stood up holding the side of his head.

It was indeed the very same warlock himself, standing in front of them, _very much alive. _

"You were supposed to be…_dead_." Klaus blinked in disbelief.

"Jonas faked his death to keep Luca and his family safe. I relieved him of his loyal servitude to me, but have been in contact with him ever since I stumbled upon the discovery that you had a new witch. I had difficulty trusting her from the beginning." He looked at his brother and then at Elena.

"I've been here this entire time." The warlock replied as he took a step next to Elijah.

"Elijah asked me to be here just in case things went wrong. At first I refused, but I owed him a favor. She won't be coming back here anymore. I spelled the penthouse when I forced her out of it. She can't come inside. The place is pretty much witch proof. You only endanger yourself when you leave."

"_How long have you been here exactly_?" Klaus asked.

"When Elijah came inside, I followed him in; you just couldn't see me."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the four of them.

"I should get going. I need to catch my flight."

"I'll walk you out Jonas."

Elijah looked at Elena and felt his heart sink. She was holding his brother's hand but immediately dropped it when she noticed Elijah looking at her. She looked completely disoriented by the entire ordeal.

Klaus followed Elijah and Jonas to the door and locked it when they left. He turned around and stared into Elena's eyes. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Are you okay luv?" There was nothing but gentle concern in his voice.

"I…I don't know…" Elena was feeling a whirl wind of emotions and she didn't know which feeling was more dominant than the other; her undeniable need to be close to Klaus or the confusion she felt about her feelings towards Elijah. She loved him. She knew she did. So then why did everything change all of a sudden?

Elena turned her wrist over and stared at the crescent moon mark that had lost its afterglow. It looked like it was tattooed with black ink.

Klaus walked over to her and held her wrist. Elena's skin tingled at his touch. She breathed out and tried to calm her physical reaction to the Hybrid.

"You're _marked. You're mine now Elena._"

She tried her best to snap out of the hypnosis she was under, but it didn't seem to work. His eyes just penetrated right through her, making her feel more vulnerable than ever. It's like he was compelling her, because there was nothing more she wanted than to kiss him right there, when he looked at her like that.

Klaus raised his doppelganger's hand to his lips and placed a warm soft kiss against her skin. She trembled before his eyes and then withdrew her hand away.

"What just happened? She wanted to kill me."

Klaus didn't want Elena to pull away from him; the way she kissed him after the spell was complete, he couldn't just forget about it and he was still very much affected by it. She kissed him like he was the only man in the world for her; never had he felt so much passion, desire and emotion in _one kiss._ He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms.

Elena gasped but she didn't pull away. It's like she molded right into his body, perfectly.

_Warm…so warm. _She purred in her mind.

"Jade has been obsessed with me for so many years, I can't even count how long. When she saw us kissing, she lost it. But don't worry about her _luv_. I'll take care of it."

Elena had no idea that Elijah had made a deal with the witch to ensure she would not feel anything towards Klaus. She was only hoping that Jade's spell would work properly so that she wouldn't turn at the next lunar phase.

"You…you kissed me Elena." He cupped her face and stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I don't know why I did." She was so confused, more than ever.

"Because we're connected now." He pressed his palm against her heart and then guided her hand to his chest, resting it in the same position.

Elena felt dizzy. She wanted to collapse. "I…I need to speak with Elijah."

Klaus dropped her hand gently from his chest and blinked at her in confusion. "_My brother? Why_?"

Elena was prepared to confess everything that happened between her and Elijah. She was finally ready to reveal the truth, when unexpectedly, the Original walked through the door.

"I don't remember giving you a spare key Elijah." Klaus turned around and looked at his brother.

"That is because you did not Niklaus. I grabbed your keys before I escorted Jonas out of the building."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "_Figures."_

Elena looked at Elijah and was ready to burst into tears. "Klaus, Elijah and I have been—"

"Secretly conspiring to kill Jade." Elijah interrupted her just in time.

_Now is not the time my love, despite everything that is going to change between us... he cannot know about us until I cure you of the sire bond that has been forced on you. _Elijah thought to himself as he stared into her frightened eyes. This wasn't Elena's fault. None of it.

"_What?"_ Klaus could hardly believe it.

"I told you Niklaus that I did not trust your witch from the moment I saw her. I even expressed my concern to you countless times. It all fell on deaf ears much to my own misfortune. You ignored my pleas despite the evidence that I even provided to you. When I contacted Jonas, I asked him to do some research for me, to figure out a way to get eradicate Jade, but her immortality made everything impossible, until Jonas discovered that in order to kill her, we must take away her immortality. And the only way possible was if she consumed Elena's blood."

It was one big lie, but a necessary one.

"We are not sure if it will work, it is only a theory that my warlock and I had hypothesized. I discussed it with Elena, because I had reason to believe that your witch was secretly plotting to kill her. I was only looking out for your best interest Niklaus and before you get mad at me, just think about what happened tonight. I was right. She _attacked _Elena. And if she wasn't going to attack her tonight, she would have eventually. You should not have trusted her."

He knew his brother was right. Despite the fact that he went behind his back and devised his own plans, it didn't change the facts. And the facts were proven right in front of his eyes that night. Jade was a loose cannon. She couldn't be trusted.

"She probably planned on killing her with the spell…" Klaus muttered, accepting the daunting truth.

Elena was in tears. she sniffled and stared at Elijah. _Her Elijah. _Why did he cover up the truth? Why not tell Klaus? She just couldn't understand it, but she had to trust in his logic. She always did, e_ven though he kept things from her. _

Klaus looked at Elena and immediately wrapped his arms around her. He didn't like to see her cry, especially now that they were closer than ever.

"Hey shhh, don't cry sweetheart. I'm going to put that witch in the ground."

Elena wasn't crying because she was afraid of Jade, ,she was crying because now she felt something so strong towards Klaus and even as he held her, the comfort she took in his arms made her feel such overwhelming guilt, she couldn't help but cry harder.

It pained Elijah to see the woman he was in love with, hugged in a tight embrace by his brother, but he had no choice but to keep his emotions out of the game. He had to remain neutral and composed so that he could think of the best way to get Elena away from Klaus.

The Hybrid was about to kiss Elena's lips when his cellphone vibrated. He cursed under his breath and pull out his phone to read the message.

_Text from Kol via iPhone:_

**Guess who I'm bangin tonight? Rhymes with wicked bitch ;) **

"_Bloody hell!"_

"What is the matter?" Elijah asked.

Klaus quickly grabbed his keys and jacket and to head out the door.

"She's either seduced him over, or he's acting out to piss me off. Either way I have to stop him."

"_Who_?" Elijah pressed on.

"_Our dearest baby brother_." He replied with resentment.

"I shall come with you."

"No, you stay here with Elena, I can handle the situation. I've got my hybrids." Klaus quickly phoned his hybrid Jake and told him to round up four others and meet him in the lobby downstairs.

"Are you certain?" Elijah questioned again.

"Positive. I'll be back soon." He looked at Elena with a stare that looked as if he didn't want to leave her, but he forced himself to pull his eyes away from her and leave.

Klaus shut the door as he walked and locked it. They were alone now_; Elijah and Elena. _

"Elijah why did you—""

He rushed towards her and covered her mouth with his hand, placing an index finger on his lips. He listened carefully and waited for his brother to enter the elevator before he dropped his hands and allowed Elena to speak.

"Why did you cover up the truth?" She whispered this time.

"Elena, I have been conspiring with Jade against Klaus, so that she would guarantee you immunity against the side effects of a sire bond that takes place during a marking ritual. In exchange, she required a valued sentimental possession that belonged to my brother and I gave it to her to secure your free will."

"What?" This was all hitting her hard.

"Please forgive me Elena, I only wanted to protect you and the less you knew about it, the safer I believed you were, but I never should have trusted Jade, that's why I called Jonas last minute. Had he not been here, she would have harmed you…even worse." There was genuine regret and agony in his eyes.

There was so much Elena wanted to confront the Original with, and now she had to deal with all of _this _on top.

"When do the secrets end Elijah? What more are you going to continue keeping from me?"

He frowned at her, confused and worried.

"Kol told me about _her_. I know the truth."

"What do you mean Elena?"

"I know about Tatia, _everything_; the whole tragic story." She really didn't want to repeat herself.

Elijah had not been anticipating this. He didn't know what to say.

"Elena she is part of my past. I did not find it necessary to discuss old wounds that had been inflicted on me in my previous life. It was not my wish to spoil the happy moments between us. I did not want to burden you with centuries worth of tragedy and guilt that I have lived with."

"I tell you everything about myself Elijah! I may not be a thousand years old, but even if I was, I would share _every piece of myself with you_, good and bad because that's what people do when they're in a relationship, they _share, _and _open up, _the good, the bad and the ugly, because when you trust someone, you know they will love you no matter what you did in your past. You misjudged me Elijah. And now the only thing I feel is that your feelings for me were never genuine. You love me not because of who I am, but because of _who_ I remind you of… Tatia."

"_Elena_ no, please do not—" He desperately reached for her hands, but she cut him off.

"Maybe that's why you tried to resist your feelings for me. You felt guilty towards the love you feel for Tatia. Kol told me how you two were so much in love."

"That was a life time ago Elena, I never thought I would fall in love again until I met you."

"Don't you see my point Elijah? How is it possible that throughout all these years you never loved another? The answer is simple, it's right in front of your eyes; because none of the other women you have come across in your life, none of them even remotely resembled Tatia! I'm sure you felt _something _when you met Katherine. I'm just a substitute cloned version of your wife! Same product, different name."

"Elena no! Stop!" He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes with intensity. "Look at me Elena."

She refused.

"_Look at me please!_" He shook her gently.

She slowly raised her head and met his eyes.

"I forbid you to ever, _ever _talk that way about yourself again. Do you understand me? You are _not_ a substitute, nor a clone, nor a product! I fell in love with your soul Elena. If all your beauty faded in the night, I would still be by your side, loving you, wanting you, _forever_. My love for you is not shallow like you may believe. I make decisions thinking that it is best because I am protecting the ones I love, but in this case my past hurt you. Be upset with me for keeping it from you. _Do not be upset and angry because you believe my love for you is not true_, that I kept it from you to stay in a fantasy land, because _that _is falsehood. You were never a fantasy for me. I was not playing house with you and imagining that you were Tatia."

"I heard you say her name when I was sleeping next to you one morning."

"Only because her death still haunts me in my dreams Elena! My brother decapitated her!"

Elena felt hurt and jealous, but mostly she was ashamed and angry at herself for being jealous and apathetic. She was always the type of girl who placed herself in other people's shoes before judging, but this time…she couldn't.

"You still love her." Her voice cracked.

"I loved her once, I grieved long enough when I lost her and then I became cold. Falling in love with you cannot even be compared with what I had with Tatia…Please Elena, you must believe me."

She was on the verge of tears as she sniffled and wiped her cheek.

Elijah stepped closer and enveloped her in his arms, kissing her repeatedly with light gentle kisses, trying his best to communicate with his lips where words failed him.

"_I love you Elena, so true, so real, with every beat of my heart, it beats to the rhythm of yours."_

She tightened her arms around the Original's waist. All her guards had crumbled to the ground. "I don't know why I kissed him, I feel horrible, I'm so sorry." Her sobs turned heavier.

Elijah pulled back and cupped her face tenderly. "It is not your fault my love. You are not in control of your actions. It is the effect of his blood influencing you. _Please Elena; _please promise me you will try your best to fight against it until I can figure out a way to break the bond between you two."

She was so afraid, Elena was so used to being in control of her actions, but after the marking ritual, all herself control went out the window and she gave into desire, wrapping herself around Klaus, kissing him with relentless abandon. Was it even _her_ desires? Or the Hybrid's? She wasn't sure.

"I read about his life all afternoon. Kol took me into a hidden room in his study where he kept all these drawings, painting, journals and memorabilia. I felt so sad for him and you."

Elijah listened and wondered if Elena's sudden shift in feelings towards Klaus was the catalyst that altered Jade's spell.

"I feel so confused. I don't understand these feelings Elijah. I'm so sorry that I kissed him in front of you like that." She cried into the comfort of his chest as mascara wet his dark navy Armani shirt. Elijah didn't care though. He knew he could easily cover it up with his jacket.

"I am not upset with you my sweet. You are innocent and not in control of your actions. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes; then you would know just how much I love you and you would never question my love for you _ever_." He pressed his lips on top of Elena's head, then pulled back and gently swiped his thumb under her eye, to wipe away the tear that soaked her skin.

"I love you." Elena breathed out, and she truly did mean it with all her heart. For in that shared moment between her and the Original, no one and nothing else mattered. They were in a world of their own.

He wrapped his arms around her once more, and could feel the heat of her body radiating from her chest penetrating the fabric covering his body and warming his skin. He sighed and tried to re-energize his strength.

"A night without you is like enduring a night without stars. I am in eternal darkness without you Elena."

His words shivered her heart and she wanted so badly to believe him. Her mind was still clouded with doubt that Elijah only loved her because she resembled Tatia, but she was trying her best not to trust the demons in her head.

~oOo~

A good forty minutes had gone by since Klaus had left the penthouse. Elena had cleaned herself up and helped Elijah tidy up the space. He didn't want her to touch anything, but she just couldn't sit down and do nothing, so she grabbed a broom and just swept up the broken glass from the windows. Jade had really done a number of damages in the Hybrid's living room.

Both Elena and Elijah stopped what they were doing when they saw Klaus walk through the door.

"_If you don't believe me, why don't you ask her yourself you idiot."_

Kol walked in through the door behind his brother and looked at Elena, who stared blankly at the two of them, puzzled by what Klaus was talking about.

"Did she…try to kill you?" Kol asked.

"Yes she attacked me." Elena replied before she left the broom to rest against the wall.

"See! If you would stop thinking with your dick for just a moment you would come to your senses and listen to logic."

"_Your logic _never makes sense brother. You're just jealous because you slept with her and she called _me_ over to shag instead of _you_." He combatted.

Elena felt something strange stir inside of her when she heard this. She wanted to throw up and cry.

_Klaus had slept with Jade!? No, he wouldn't sleep with that…thing!_

"_Are you seriously that thick in the head Kol? I just saved your damn life! _She called you over to kill you not to f—" he was about to yell a dirty curse word but stopped. "Not to sleep with you." Klaus corrected himself.

Elena whimpered and removed herself from the conversation. "I don't feel so well, excuse me."

Kol grinned at both his brothers. "I see the sire bond is working perfectly. I guess that didn't feel too nice hearing that you've been shagging your witch."

"It's not a sire bong!" Klaus bellowed.

"That is _enough_ Kol." Elijah spoke up, hoping to end their argument for Elena's sake.

Klaus sighed in frustration and left his brother so that he could go after Elena. He was surprised at the fact that he even cared that she found out he had a sexual history with the deranged witch. Klaus rarely ever cared about anyone else's feelings except his own.

Elena had barricaded herself in the bathroom and was weeping in silence, confused, emotional and completely strung out.

"Elena, _luv_, open the door."

She sniffled and turned on the tap. "I'm busy washing my hands at the moment."

"Then I'll wait." Klaus turned and leaned against the door frame.

Elena kept the tap running and tried to sort out everything she was thinking and feeling. She tried her best to hold back her tears, but her efforts went wasted.

Minutes went by and Klaus grew impatient. He knew she was deliberately staying in there.

"Elena, I won't disappear until you come out." He rested his palm up against the door and leaned his weight on it.

"I just…I want to be alone." She turned off the tap.

_Please, please leave me alone. If I see you I won't be able to push you away. _

"Open the door and let me see you're alright." Klaus wouldn't give up.

She wiped her tears away and unlocked the bathroom. Klaus dropped his hand away from the door when he saw Elena twist the knob. She slowly opened the door and avoided the Hybrid's eyes.

"Look at me." He breathed.

Elena slowly looked into his frozen blue eyes and shuddered.

"Did I upset you luv?"

She shook her head and rubbed the side of her arm, hunching her shoulders.

"You've been crying, why?"

Elena shrugged. "Just overwhelmed by everything that happened tonight. I don't understand my actions towards you."

"You mean that kiss?"

She nodded in shame and averted her eyes once more.

"We are _bonded _now Elena, through my blood and yours. It does extraordinary things to both you _and me_." He reached out and touched the side of her face.

"_I don't want it to_…_it's not real._" She whispered so low that no one would hear her except for Klaus because he had amazingly acute hearing.

The Hybrid felt his anger slowly simmering to the surface, her words hurt him but he was acting on instinct by masking it with fury.

"You came in here because when you discovered I had slept with Jade it _hurt you_, does that have anything to do with me marking you?"

"It's like a sire bond…" Elena muttered.

"No Elena it's not! I haven't even sired you. _You're not a vampire!_" He grew frustrated.

She stayed silent and just stared at him, searching for truth in his eyes.

"Look, I'll prove it to you." Klaus walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled out the most provocative looking lingerie he could find, before he made his way back to Elena, dangling the skimpy piece in front of her.

"I want you to wear this for me. It would very much make me happy if you wore it Elena. I like this color on you. Please put it on right now."

She stared at him and frowned. There was no way in hell she was going to wear that. "No, of course not. Do I look like a stripper to you?"

Klaus grinned. He just proved his point and she was half relieved that he was right, because this meant that Elena wasn't his life sized marionette.

"I told you sweetheart, this isn't a sire bond between us. _It's better than that_. And it sure as hell _is real._" He brushed back a strand of Elena's hair that had fallen out of place and then took a step back.

"It's way past your bedtime. Get dressed for bed luv, I'm going to get my brother's situated in their rooms. My place is probably the best place to stay since Jonas spelled it. I don't trust Jade anymore; she might come after them tonight."

"What about Rebekah?"

"While I was out fetching my brother, he informed me that Rebekah left New York this evening. I called her and she said she was missing Mason so she went back home. I didn't convince her to come back. She's probably safer there."

"Maybe it's best if we all go back to Mystic Falls." Elena suggested with hidden hope. She was missing her family and friends so much. Almost four months had gone by since she last saw everybody.

"I won't let her ruin my plans. We stay here. I _will _kill her; much sooner than you think. I will protect you with my life. Don't worry luv, I need you, _remember_?" He smirked at her, letting her register the meaning behind his words before he disappeared out of the room.

~oOo~

It wasn't long before the Hybrid returned to his bedroom. Elena was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and had just finished when he stood by the door and looked at her.

"Elijah and Kol left. Jonas spelled Elijah's loft. I insisted they stay but he refused, so he left with Kol. They're going to meet us back here in the morning. Let's get some sleep."

Elena felt half relieved. She hated the idea of having to sleep next to Klaus, especially when Elijah was under the same roof.

_Please Elena… please promise me you will try your best to fight against it until I can figure out a way to break the bond between you two._

Elijah's words echoed in her head as she slipped into bed and turned her body away from Klaus. As soon as he got into bed next to her it felt like she was fighting against a magnetic pull. It was exhausting her to resist.

The Hybrid moved in closer and spooned Elena, wrapping his arms around her curvaceous waist.

"Klaus can we please not—"

"Just close your eyes sweetheart, let's sleep. I sleep better when I touch you." He whispered in her ear and she shivered. Elena began to tear up again.

She silently cried herself to sleep.

~oOo~

New York City was asleep. Children were tucked away in their beds dreaming, lovers had fallen asleep naked in each other's arms, this part of the world was finally at rest, everyone was asleep… _all but one. _

Jade was pacing back and forth in her hotel suite, with the curtains drawn back and lights off. The only light that entered the room was from the skyscrapers across from the window.

She paced and paced until she stood straight still...and began to laugh and cackle like a maniac.

"I've won…"Jade babbled to herself. Her laughter was endless and disturbing. "_I've won!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait guys! Hopefully I didn't make you all wait too long :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is another major twist coming up! Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: And here is the next chapter at last! Sorry guys, I try to update as fast as possible. It's a long one though with a mega twist. Hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>Elena's breath quickened when Elijah flexed his hand that was resting just below her spine.<p>

"_Relax._" He whispered, his lips brushing gently against her earlobe by accident. She trembled at the sudden contact and Elijah felt it.

* * *

><p><strong>Music in this Chapter:<strong>

**Tiesto feat. Kristy Hawkshaw - Just Be (ChillOut Cover)**

**Example-Changed the Way You Kissed Me)**

**Dido- Everything to Lose (Armin Van Buuren Remix)**

**As always, all these songs can be found on U-t-u-b-e**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33~ The Hunted and The Haunted<strong>

A week and half had almost gone by since the night that Elena had been marked. The days that had passed since then had been uneventful. All three Mikaelson brothers were determined to work together and devise a plan to capture Jade and kill her once and for all. But ever since the night she attacked Elena, she disappeared, almost as if she vanished from the world, nowhere to be found.

Klaus had sent some of his hybrids to track her, but they always came back with no leads.

It was a cold Friday evening and Elena was sitting on the couch inside Klaus's penthouse, watching the Original brothers discuss strategic plans amongst themselves; a routine that she had grown accustomed to throughout the week.

"I'm tired of this crap. It's useless, she's gone. Jonas probably freaked her out so she left." Kol leaned back in his chair and tried to relax.

"Are you kidding me? She's the most powerful witch I know, someone like Jonas doesn't scare her; _he just caught her off guard._" Klaus chewed on his pen, then clicked it repeatedly and tried to ignore the importance and significance of the entire day. Every year, on this specific day, Klaus was most depressed and agitated, short tempered with everyone more than usual.

Elijah warned Kol not to irritate his brother so much if he wanted to avoid getting daggered.

"Jonas has not been able to locate her whereabouts either." Elijah sighed.

"Screw her, let's all go out this evening." Kol flashed a brilliant smile and then looked at Elena. "Elena darling, would you like to go out tonight?" His voice was very charismatic and persuading.

"That is out of the question Kol." Klaus looked at him, annoyed.

"She's _your _fiancée and you don't even take her out. What kind of man are you? It's a Friday night. Let's all go out. Like family." He tried his hardest to convince his hybrid brother.

Elijah felt uneasy about the whole idea.

"Where do you suggest? I'm not going to parade her around a nightclub for other bastards to salivate over her."

Elijah cleared his throat. "He's right, he might kill somebody and draw attention to ourselves. It's impossible to compel hundreds of people at once." He didn't like the idea at all.

"You two always expect the worst from me." Kol smiled sardonically and shook his head. "There's an upscale martini bar downtown called _The Sky Room_. Ever been?"

Klaus nodded.

"_Well of course you have_, you've probably been everywhere." Kol added as he stood up, slightly annoyed.

Klaus rolled his eyes and ignored his comment. "Elena luv, would you like to go out tonight?"

She was lost in thought. Her feelings for Elijah and Klaus had deeply troubled her all through the week, but she did well to resist Klaus's seductions because Elijah never left her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, sure. I'd like to go out." In truth she really felt sick of being cooped up in the Hybrid's tower all week. It was torture to be around Klaus, and fight her impulses. Elijah tried to stay over as much as he could to help Elena avoid intimate encounters with Klaus. In other words, he _cock blocked _his brother as much as possible. But Klaus's promise was still kept in good standing. He wasn't going to be intimate with Elena until after the wedding.

"Then it's settled." Kol smiled and looked at his brothers. "_Whatever the lady wants, the lady shall get_." He smirked at Elena.

"I suppose we should get ready now." Elijah said.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Klaus repeated, there was no excitement in his voice though, Elena picked up on it and said;

"On second thought, maybe we shouldn't go. I don't think Klaus is feeling up to it."

"Don't be ridiculous darling. My brother is _definitely_ up to it." Kol flashed another charismatic smile and then gave Klaus a dirty look to get his act together.

"Right well, I'll come pick you two up at Elijah's loft. We can all take a cab together."

Plans were quickly made and soon the Mikaelson brothers split up to prepare for the night that would later come.

~oOo~

The Sky Room was an upscale martini bar and lounge on West 40th Street. It had an amazing view of Manhattan and the Hudson River, because it was located in Times Square, from the rooftop venue.

Elijah didn't want to bring Elena to a bar (_upscale or not) _because these sorts of places were a hunting ground for vampires, horny men and promiscuous women. Even though Elena was more than protected with three Original vampires at her side, Elijah wanted to avoid any kind of drama that might take place if one of his brothers happened to get into an altercation.

"For Elena's sake, I advise you both to use compulsion and walk away if anyone gives you a hard time. We are not here to make a scene and ruin the evening for Elena." Elijah said as he stepped out of the cab.

"Spoken like the _true_ gentleman that you are." Kol slapped his brother's shoulder and grinned.

Elena looked incredibly eye fetching. She wore a beautiful dark violet dress that was cut short with the hem resting just above her knees, skin tight and accentuating her lovely curves. It was a one sleeve strapless that revealed her beautifully sculpted shoulder and right arm, while her left arm was covered in the fabric of her sleeve.

The four of them skipped the long line up outside and approached a large bald bouncer at the door. Kol compelled the man and made him believe that they were on the VIP list. The bouncer pulled back the red velvet rope and allowed them entry.

Elijah couldn't take his eyes off of Elena. Their hands gently brushed against each other's as they walked inside. Elena felt electricity surge through her body upon contact.

Kol led them into the back of the club to an exclusive area called, The Crimson Lounge. It got its name because virtually everything in the décor was a red, crimson color. The four of them sat down on a black sofa, lounging comfortably against the red cushions. The dance floor wasn't too far away from them, and they had a good view from the area they were seated at. Sheer red curtains were draped behind them and the circular table in front of them was glowing red from the inside; the furnishings were definitely modernly hand crafted.

There were very few people dancing at the moment. Klaus pulled out his cellphone and checked if he had received any messages from his hybrids, although his mind was clearly somewhere else.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Kol looked at Elena and watched her blush an abnormal shade of red.

Elijah stared at her and smiled in a very subtle way, silently communicating his approval of her ravishing beauty. Klaus was too busy staring at a spinning disco ball that hung above the dance floor, but it wasn't like he was studying it, the rotating sparkling piece just seemed to keep him in a steady hypnosis, which was a convenient distraction from the ghostly memories that haunted him the entire day.

He finally pulled his eyes away when a waitress came by to get their order.

"I'll have a Manhatten" Kol carefully checked out the blonde waitress as she returned his cheeky smile.

"Jack and coke for me and a caramel apple martini for the lady, you can keep the change sweetheart." Klaus handed a 100 dollar bill to the waitress, who was more than happy to accept.

Elena felt a little jealous when he called the waitress '_sweetheart'._

Elijah wasn't much of a drinker, he always preferred a delicious glass of blood over anything, but if he had to drink, it would most definitely be the most exquisite red Spanish wine.

"Scotch on the rocks." He quickly decided.

The waitress smiled pleasantly at Elijah and let them know that she would be back shortly with their drinks.

"Perhaps it would have been best if you asked Elena what she would like to drink before you decided for her Niklaus." Elijah just couldn't stop himself from saying this.

"It's okay Elijah, I don't mind." And it's true, she really didn't. She much preferred Klaus in a better mood than a rotten, temperamental one.

"I'm going to go and pull that _bird_ over there." Kol nodded over to a voluptuous big breasted red head that had way too much cleavage showing in her tight strapless red dress.

"Do you always need to compel everyone woman to give you the time of day?" Klaus snickered.

Elijah shook his head. He knew that wounding Kol's ego wouldn't help him. He also knew that his little brother was tormented in his own way and battling his own demons, the family of Originals were not born evil. There was a time when all of them got along so perfectly…all but one; _Klaus. _And it wasn't even his fault. Their mother and Mikael were to blame.

Kol ignored Klaus and left the table, stalking his way over to his prey.

Their drinks were served and Klaus discussed wedding plans with Elena and his brother, which made both Elena and Elijah uncomfortable.

Elijah tried his best not to stare at Elena so much, so he turned his line of sight away from her with much agonizing reluctance and noticed that Kol had approached the DJ booth. It wasn't long before the song changed into a slower tune and couples began to crowd the dance floor.

"Get up and dance with her!" Kol said shouted as he walked back to where they were all seated.

Klaus stood up and took Elena's hand when his phone suddenly vibrated. He cursed under his breath and checked the caller ID.

"I need to take this. Elena, why don't you dance with Elijah, I'll be back before you know it luv."

There was no protest from Elena's side, but Elijah felt a little nervous about it. He had difficulty controlling his emotions around Elena and he didn't want his brothers to notice his _nakedness. _But, being the well-mannered gentleman that he was, he stood up and reached out for her hand.

Elena smiled and accepted as she let him lead her to the dance floor while Kol sat back and ordered some more drinks. He thought it would be a good opportunity to observe the two of them now, since he had suspicions about them from the moment he saw them interact with one another.

**[Song playing: Tiesto feat. Kristy Hawkshaw - Just Be (ChillOut Cover)]**

Elijah carefully moved past a crowd of people and led Elena to the dance floor. They stopped underneath a glowing spotlight above them and he pulled her in close, but not _too close. _Her perfume and the smell of her shampoo were intoxicating him, but Elijah was a man of control and so, he controlled and masked his reactions with a perfect poker face.

He wrapped one arm around Elena's waist, resting his hand on the small of her back, and gently took her other hand in his as she relaxed her arm over his shoulder. Elena felt her heart swell in her chest. Everyone seemed to fade around them as the beautiful melancholy melody swept them away to a place unknown.

She shivered and felt her palm begin to sweat.

"_I was lost and, I'm still lost but, I feel so much better…the hardest part is inside me…I need…to just be…"_ the beautiful singing voice of Kristy Hawkshaw sung lyrics that seemed to touch Elena's heart.

"_If you're searching for truth, you must look in the mirror and make sense of what you can see…just be…just be…"_

Elena's breath quickened when Elijah flexed his hand that was resting just below her spine.

"_Relax._" He whispered, his lips brushing gently against her earlobe by accident. She trembled at the sudden contact and Elijah felt it.

He responded and moved his body forward so that their chests were touching. Strong, hard muscles brushed against soft, curvy breasts through the fabric of their clothing.

He stared into the richness of her mahogany eyes and knew there was a God. How else was such a beautiful woman created? There was definitely divine intervention. He was sure of that. It was no wonder that the magnificence of her alluring pulchritude was simultaneously duplicated throughout the centuries.

Elijah's touch made her skin explode in heat. She gazed into his deep brown eyes, and shied away, determinedly fixing them on the buttons that remained undone on his shirt.

"_You look so beautiful tonight Elena, I hope you know that. You are easily the most breath taking woman here._"

She slowly looked up and smiled softly, blushing. The way his hand was caressing her back was doing something to her on the inside as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She squeezed his hand gently and tried her best to communicate her love all in one glance. They had gotten so lost in the magic of the song that neither Elijah nor Elena had realized that their foreheads were now pressed against each other in a very loving and intimate way. He held her closer and closed his eyes, feeling as if he were in heaven and she was the one who took him there.

~oOo~

Klaus had returned after stepping out to answer the phone call that had come from his hybrid Jake. He was hoping that he had a lead but unfortunately Jake had no new information to report to his Alpha. She was either dead or had covered her tracks like a master spy.

"Sit down brother." Kol grinned as he sat with one leg crossed over his knee, resting at just the ankle while he leaned back and spread both his arms over the edge of the sofa. He looked _quite _comfortable.

"_Look at those two_." He leaned into Klaus's ear.

Klaus turned his head and fixed his stare on his doppelganger who looked _more _than happy to dance with his brother Elijah.

"I think now is a good time to _cut in _don't you think?" Kol seemed to be taking some sort of pleasure out of watching his older brother's troubled reaction to the intimate display in front of them.

"They're just dancing Kol. Quit being a nuisance."

"I've seen Elijah dance with many women, and trust me when I say that he's never danced with a woman like _that._"

"That's because times have changed Kol, you're a little bit behind. Can't say I blame you though. You _were_ daggered for a couple hundred years after all." He retorted with his usual quick wit. Little did he know that his brother's suspicions were certainly spot on. There was most _certainly _something going on between Elijah and Elena.

"Look at the way he stares into her eyes…"

Klaus rolled his eyes in reaction and swigged back his drink.

"And the way he's caressing her lower back…_up….and down…up…and down._"

"Are you getting off from fantasizing sex with my fiancée?" Klaus glared at Kol.

"Sex isn't the only thing I think about Nik, I know you like to rub that in my face on a daily basis but no, I was just observing their body language." He casually leaned forward and gulped back a Bacardi shot. "_Although I'm sure I could please Elena in ways—"_

"Shut up Kol." Klaus growled and cut him off. He wasn't going to allow his brother to go there. There was a short silence that fell between them.

"Where are you? You seem distant all evening." Kol placed his empty shot glass down and turned his gaze on his brother.

Klaus shrugged. "I'm annoyed that we haven't found Jade yet, so forgive me if I can't exactly enjoy the _evening._"

He was lying. Something else was weighing much, _much _heavier in his mind and heart.

The song ended way too soon, Elena thought as Elijah pulled back and dropped his hand from her back. She frowned a bit, because she wanted to stay in that moment forever with the Original.

Everyone around them began to dance to something more upbeat and fast paced as the DJ began to spin a new track.

**[Music playing: Example-Changed the Way You Kissed Me)]**

Elena was ready to sit back down when she felt a new pair of hands slip around her waist. She gasped and turned around.

"Dance this one with me luv." Klaus leaned into her ear so she could hear him over the music.

Elijah hid his jealousy and left the dance floor.

Elena felt a bit apprehensive, she hated the position she was in. She loved Elijah and wanted to come clean about her feelings for him to Klaus, but at the same time she felt this _magnetic pull _towards the Hybrid and it was so hard to fight against it since he marked her.

"_Come on sweetheart_." He began to move his feet side to side to the beat of the music, and Elena noticed that Klaus could definitely dance. She tried to stop herself from smiling but the muscles in her cheeks took on a life of their own and tugged the corners of her mouth back.

Klaus wasn't grinding on her; he wanted to give her the space she needed to be confident enough to move her body the way she liked, but he took some steps closer to Elena and grabbed her hands to raise them in the air before he guided them around his neck. Elena was absolutely in love with the song that was playing; she closed her eyes and slowly began to dance her heart out in rhythm with the music. She was actually having fun.

"_Our love feels wrong please wind it back.  
>Our love feels wrong can't hide the cracks.<br>I guarantee you'll miss me, 'cause you changed the way you kiss me."_

Elena listened to the lyrics and tried to force her feelings away for Klaus. It felt so dangerous dancing so close to him, a part of her hated it and the other part felt so free. It was the effect of his blood in her system.

They danced through the entire song even as the DJ faded a new tune into his mix of dance tracks.

**[Music playing: Dido- Everything to Lose (Armin Van Buuren Remix)]**

Kol sat back and indulged in more drinks as Elijah sat furthest away from his brother and distracted himself by swirling his drink around his glass. The red head Kol had been dancing with earlier sat in his lap and whispered naughty things in his ear. He grinned and then chuckled, gulping back shot after shot.

Elijah was utterly disgusted by the scene. He wasn't the kind of man who ventured into night clubs or bars to _hunt _for women, not for blood and not for an easy lay. Kol on the other hand…despite the uncanny resemblance between him and Elijah, their personalities were complete opposites.

"Doesn't it bother you to see the girl you're in love with dancing with your brother?" Kol was drunk and completely not in control of his mouth.

Elijah scowled at Kol, expressing his deep disturbance by what he just said.

"Why should it bother me? I feel nothing for the human girl. Not in a romantic sense. Klaus asked me to make her feel comfortable, and I have been doing that since our arrival in New York."

"That's quite a long explanation Elijah, I wonder why you're trying so hard to justify yourself. I was only teasing, although now I really _do _wonder…" Kol laughed and then turned his attention back on the slut in his lap.

Elijah hid his irritation and remained indifferent. He really wanted to just leave the bar, but he refused to leave Elena alone. Watching her dance with Klaus was like being tortured with Vervain poured over his eyes.

Elena's heart was beating loudly in her chest, she was breathless from dancing so much, but her body just couldn't stop moving. It's like she was under some sort of spell. They Hybrid's eyes were penetrating right through hers as he grabbed her hips and moved his body closer towards her. He was moving in about to close the space between them and kiss her sensuous, sultry lips when something…_someone…_caught his eye in the distance.

Klaus's heart literally stopped beating for a couple seconds as he stopped moving all at once. Elena had her eyes closed and was too busy lost in the trance track to notice that Klaus had stopped dancing.

He quickly glanced at his brothers and motioned Elijah to come to the dance floor.

Elijah knitted his brows together in confusion but did as Klaus asked. He left Kol to play around with his new sex doll and soon found himself in between Klaus and Elena.

"_Stay here! Don't let her out of your sight!" _He yelled over the pounding bass that vibrated the dance floor.

"_What's going on!? Should I take Elena out of the club!?" _Elijah shouted back over the music.

"_No! Just stay here! Dance with her till I get back!" _He was already disappearing through the dancing bodies surrounding them.

Elena was pleasantly surprised when she opened her eyes and noticed that Elijah had magically appeared. She had tapped into some euphoric state in her mind, and she didn't want that rushing high to fade. She confidently moved in close and wrapped her arms around Elijah's shoulders, not caring that Klaus or Kol would notice. She wanted this man, her heart knew it and her body wanted to show it. Elijah reached back and was about to pull Elena's arms away because he knew Kol was watching them, but when he turned his head, he noticed that his brother was too busy making out with the red head, and his hand was also busy moving up in between her thighs.

_Has he no shame? _Elijah thought.

"Please dance with me!" Elena smiled and swayed her beautiful curvy hips against the Original.

_Well, he did insist I dance with her. _Elijah quickly resolved in his head before his hands finally found Elena's waist and he moved in rhythm, matching her movement.

"_I miss you so much." _She pressed her lips to his ear and confessed, breathing hard against his neck, dragging her sweet lips across his jaw before she stared into his devastatingly handsome face again.

This was a side of Elena he had not seen; the whole night had conjured a sense of déjà vu for him. It reminded Elijah of the night he introduced Katherine to Niklaus.

But Elena was far from being like Katherine. He stared at the brown eyed angel dancing in his arms and he felt a rush of emotion flood his undead, beating heart.

~oOo~

Klaus watched her like a hawk. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way she danced under the strobe lights. She so reminded him of _her…_he had to get closer, he needed to.

_It can't be her. It can't be her. _

He stealthily moved through the crowd and without even realizing it, Klaus was soon right in front of her. She was wearing a black halter dress that was cut low, revealing her beautiful thighs; her creamy white skin glowed, as the light above her changed colors from red to blue to purple. Long blond hair curled down over her shoulders, covering her breasts. She had the same small frame as her, the same facial features; small nose, thinly arched eyebrows, small pink pouty lips, and high cheek bones.

_It's not her…her eyes; I need to see her eyes. _Klaus was panicking in his mind as he moved in close and wrapped his arms around the ghost girl's waist. She looked down at the pair of hands that grabbed her before she slowly tilted her head up and met the Hybrid's frozen face.

He was paralyzed as a pair of ocean blue eyes stared back at him. _It was her. _His hands began to tremble and he prayed that he was only having some sort of drunken hallucination, but he wasn't even drunk.

What sort of torturous abomination was she? Perhaps this was his karma for killing so many innocent people. The ghost of his past had materialized in human form, as life like as the young woman who was staring back at him as if she recognized him too. Dare he say her name? He was afraid that if he did, she would disappear.

His eyes widened as she leaned in to his ear and whispered; "_I've missed you, my sweet lord Niklaus."_

_That voice. It's her. It's her!_

He breathed her in and cupped her face. "_Cassie_…"

She pressed herself into his body and kissed him slowly on the mouth. The kiss grew more passionate…and deep…and then desperate as she wildly bit onto his bottom lip and that's when Klaus suddenly snapped out of it. His eyes opened wide and he pulled back instantly, keeping her away from his body with his hand.

"You're not her!" He scornfully cast his eyes on her with hate and disgust.

"_Niklaus, what do you mean?"_ She tried to approach him again, but he would not move his hand away as he took a step back. Every instinct in his body was telling him to kill her right then and there.

"_Get away from me Jade!"_

She frowned in confusion. "Who's Jade? Niklaus it's me, Cassandra! Your Cassie, _remember_?"

He didn't want to hear her. He wanted to turn around pretend this didn't happen. It wasn't possible. There was just no way. Resurrection did _not _exist. The only person in history who has been capable of such a thing is Christ himself, and _even that_ many people have doubts believing.

"I am going to kill you, _you demon!"_ Klaus violently grabbed her hand and yanked her aggressively through the crowd. He was going to take her outside and deal with this.

Elijah noticed what his brother was doing as Klaus maneuvered through the crowd with a young woman. He stopped dancing and took Elena's hand to his before they walked back to their table to gather Kol and leave.

~oOo~

"Please Niklaus, my love you are hurting me!" She begged him as he pushed her to walk into a dark alleyway away from on lookers, because what he was about to do next was going to be quite gruesome.

"You sick, twisted, disgusting witch! Is this how low you would stoop to be with me? Have you no morals!? I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you traded places with your daughter at the cost of her _6 year old life!_"

She just stared at him in fear, completely horrified.

"Niklaus you are scaring me, _please_, I know not of what you are talking about!"

"No? What are you doing here then, dressed like _that, _I suppose you time travelled from your grave?" His voice was cold and sardonic.

"I have been looking for you." She whispered, and then turned her attention to the end of the alleyway because she heard footsteps approaching.

"So you just magically appear on your birthday at some club?" It _was_ Cassandra's birthday. That's why he had felt off the entire day.

"Nik what's happening over there?" Kol emerged out of the darkness and froze when he saw her.

"_It's her_…"

Klaus was confused for a moment, how did Kol know what his dead fiancée looked like? He quickly put two and two together and realized that his idiot brother _must _have snooped around and found his little hidden room behind his study. This only infuriated him more.

"It's not her. _It's Jade_." He grabbed her hand and pushed her angrily against the brick wall. She yelped in pain.

"Niklaus what are you doing to that—" Elijah stopped mid-sentence. He had now appeared alongside Elena and he too reacted the same way Klaus and Kol did before him. He froze; paralyzed as a flood of memories flashed in front of his eyes.

"_She's not Cassie, she's an imposter. It's Jade!"_ Klaus growled and turned his face back towards the terrified Cassandra lookalike and smiled very disturbingly at her.

"Want to know how I know it's you, you little bitch?" He didn't wait for a response from her. "Cassandra never kissed like me like a desperate whore. She was pure and innocent. Bur unfortunately, I met this really _fucked up slut_ centuries ago, and I've had the misfortune of putting up with her and using her to my own advantage, but I don't feel bad about it, want to know why? Because my misdeeds against her balance her karma for what she did to her own child." He waited for a reaction from her, _knowing _that Lilly was always her weak spot in confrontation. Jade went absolutely stark raving mad when Klaus mentioned Lilly and what she did to her daughter.

But there was no such reaction, only a pair of frightened baby blue eyes stared back at him; confused, trembling and tearing up.

"Niklaus, are you certain it is Jade? Maybe you are wrong." Elijah snapped out his catatonia.

Elena was silent. She was in just as much shock as the rest of them and there was not much she could say. She definitely didn't want Klaus to find out that she had been snooping around his private room and most private things. That alone, could have resulted in death sentence, she feared.

He wrapped his hand around her throat and began to squeeze as she chocked and fought for air.

"_It's her!"_ The angry Hybrid growled and then looked at her again. "Lights out sweetheart. _You lose_. I hope you're happy in hell. On second thought, I hope you suffer an eternity. Goodbye Jade." He smiled darkly and released his hand from her throat. He was about to reach in and pull out her heart from her chest when she suddenly screamed;

"_If you kill me Elena dies too!"_

The Hybrid's hand was an inch away from plunging into her flesh, cracking her ribcage to clutch her beating heart. His hand shook as his brain quickly worked on over drive to register the sudden information that he heard.

"_Elena will die if you kill me! I linked our life lines when I performed that spell during the marking ritual! That's why I stepped into the circle and held her arm. I swear it. If I die, she dies. She will drop down dead before your eyes." _

Jade finally confessed. It was true. It was her biggest secret. She was convinced she had won but even now her plans backfired.

"_I only wanted to be with you! And give you what your heart always desired! To be reunited with your love! I was willing to fill in Cassandra's shoes—"_

Klaus growled like a beast gone rabid. Everywhere he looked he was seeing red. He wrapped his hands around Jade's throat and began to choke her violently as tears filled his eyes.

"_How dare you! How dare you steal her face! I hate you! You disgusting, lying whore! I am going to kill you!" _

"Niklaus stop! Stop I beg you! We can't take the chance, she could be telling the truth!" Elijah and Kol both rushed to Nik's side and ripped him away from Jade.

Despite the new body and innocent face she wore as a mask, Jade's demeanour completely changed as she caught her breath and stared at the Hybrid with scornful wrath.

"If I can't have you then, you can _never_ have her." She reached into her bra and pulled out a vial that was filled with purple liquid.

"_It's poison, stop her!"_ Kol shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Will try to update soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, I hit a bad patch of writers block, but tonight I was able to finally write again. There is a heavy theme in this chapter, as ugly and painful as it was to initiate it, I saw a light at the end of the tunnel which really made this darkest of scenes, so beautiful. I hope you guys can understand it.**

**RATED M for mature.**

* * *

><p>"<em>And so, Judas revealed himself to the one who trusted him most…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34~ The Truth Shall Set you Free<strong>

Before the deranged witch could consume the liquid death, Klaus quickly swiped it out of her hand and threw it to the ground, crushing the glass vial with the heel of his shoe.

She screamed, but it wasn't _her_ screaming voice, it was Cassandra's.

Klaus grabbed "Cassandra's doppelganger", (named Jade) by the arm and stared into her blue eyes as his pupils dilated and compelled her.

"_You will shut up and not scream or talk!" _

But she only laughed in his face. "Your compulsion doesn't work on me!" She sneered at him with a smug smile.

Klaus couldn't believe it, in a fit of rage he pulled her and lifted her body over his shoulder, disappearing from the alleyway at vampire speed leaving Kol, Elijah and Elena standing in the darkness.

"Kol, take Elena home." Elijah ordered before he vanished and went after his raging brother. He didn't want Klaus to do anything that would lead to Elena's death.

"_Wait, which home?_" The young Mikaelson asked, but it was too late, Elijah was gone.

He sighed and took Elena's hand. "Come along darling, I guess I'm taking you to Nik's place."

~oOo~

Elijah had just caught up to his brother just in time before Klaus entered a taxi.

"Niklaus where are you going?" He asked.

"_Let go of me! Put me down!"_ Jade pounded her fists on the Hybrid's back.

"I'm going to call the police!" The taxi driver was an old man with an Indian accent. He pulled out his cellphone and was about to dial, when Elijah suddenly appeared in front of his passenger window. The Original opened the cab driver's door with super vampire strength, breaking the lock mechanism, and compelled the man.

"_Give me your phone."_

He did as he was told.

"_Do not speak. Just do as I tell you. When I get inside your car, you will drive us to Broadway and 5__th__, when we leave your vehicle, you will drive away and forget this entire conversation. Do you understand?_"

"Yes." The man replied, zombielike.

Klaus was already in the back seat with Jade, clasping his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. But she was like a rabid wild animal with at the moment. It was heartbreaking that the unhinged, unstable witch had assumed Cassandra's identity and face.

Elijah quickly appeared inside the front passenger seat and shut the door.

"_Drive to that address. Now._" He commanded.

The vehicle pulled away and Jade was not settling down. She kept biting into Klaus's palm and slapping at his face. Elijah turned around in a panic, while the driver kept his eyes on the road as if nothing was happening.

"_I need to asphyxiate her!"_ Klaus roared in anger, as he wrapped his arms around her neck in a chokehold and began to squeeze.

"_Niklaus no! You might kill her!"_

But the Hybrid didn't stop, he had to put that bitch down, even if it meant for a short, temporary time. Jade tried to slap away his arms, but soon her face started turning purple and her attempts slowed down instantly.

"_Stop! Niklaus!"_

Jade's new fragile body went limp. Klaus released her and Elijah immediately grabbed her wrist, praying that there would be a pulse.

"She's still alive for fuck's sake!" He growled in contempt.

Elijah was relieved when he felt a faint rhythm of blood slowly pumping into her veins.

"You should not have done that. You could have killed her."

"I knew what I was doing." He countered back, while still holding onto Jade. He was disgusted at the core, but he had no choice but to keep her locked in his arms, just in case she became conscious anytime soon.

Elijah felt his phone vibrate. He quickly checked it.

"Kol has arrived at your penthouse with Elena."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence between them. Klaus sighed in frustration. _"How the bloody fuck did this happen_?" He cursed out loud.

There _was_ physical evidence of _how it all happened. _Jade was wearing that piece of evidence inside her silver bangle that was clasped around her wrist. She had woven Cassandra's hair into a leather wristband and attached the custom made jewelry inside of her bangle to hide it. All Klaus had to do was take it off, and inspect it.

There was so much going through Elijah's mind, it was like midday NYC traffic; _chaotic._

_What if she talks? What if Klaus finds out what I did? She has no reason not to tell him, I can't kill her! _He knew he was trapped like a King in a checkmate. Making a deal with the crazy witch had sealed his fate to becoming discovered. She was going to reveal all his playing cards. All these months Elijah had been carefully calculating Elena's escape on the night of the ball, and now it would all be destroyed. There was no way to cover his tracks. But, if she had no evidence, it would be his word against hers, and after all that Jade had done, Elijah knew he had more credibility than her, _Klaus trusted him_. He didn't trust Jade.

~oOo~

Fortunately, Jade remained passed out all through the car ride and on the way up to Klaus's place. Both brothers found Elena and Kol waiting in the living room when they walked inside. Klaus had suspended Jade's body over his shoulder with her arms dangling and swaying side to side as he walked towards a chair and sat her down on it.

One of his hybrids brought him some rope and he swiftly tied up her hands, arms, ankles and taped her mouth shut.

All four of them stared at the blonde haired beauty that sat, with her head down, unconscious in the chair.

Elena didn't dare to speak. She was concerned and still in shock.

"What are we going to do?" Klaus broke the silence. "The bitch needs to be on suicide watch." He felt no compassion for her; he just wanted to protect his doppelganger.

Elijah agreed. Jade was dangerous, and a real life threat to Elena.

"We can't afford to allow her to escape." The Hybrid looked at his brothers.

"-Of course not. The repercussions would be detrimental." Elijah added, in a very serious tone.

"She has no powers, but she can't be compelled." Klaus paced back and forth, trying his best to come up with a solution. But he was more upset than anything.

"Lock her up in a padded cell." Kol suggested, while he moved in closer towards Cassandra's clone.

"This is no time for jokes and games." Elijah's voice was stern.

"_I wasn't joking._" Kol looked back at his brother and kneeled down to get an _up close and personal_ look at the new inhabitant of Cassandra's body.

"_Don't touch her! Stay away from her!_" Klaus erupted in anger, grabbing Kol by the shoulder and pulling him back with full forced strength. The Original felt his body hit the wall, knocking a lamp over in midair, before he fell to the ground and groaned.

Elena flinched in fear at Klaus's violent outburst.

"_Niklaus, I urge you to control your temper." _Elijah said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah…_what he said_." Kol stood up and cracked his neck a few times.

Klaus shut his eyes and silently counted to ten. He didn't mean for that to happen.

"Maybe we should all just sit down and talk about this…"Elena offered. She wanted to calm the situation.

Elijah pulled out his cellphone and began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Klaus asked.

"Jonas—" He went straight to voicemail and left the warlock a message, letting him know that he needed to see him as soon as possible and required his assistance.

Jade's eyes fluttered open as she slowly tilted her head up. She had a horrible migraine and her surroundings were a complete blur for the first 10 seconds of consciousness.

"_She's waking up_!" Kol sounded excited.

Klaus stood up, feeling immediately on edge again and stood in front of Jade.

She blinked and looked up at the Hybrid that towered over her, but he did not greet her with warmth or love. His eyes were cold, dead, and piercing right through her with contemptuous, hate and disgust. She wanted to cry.

Klaus ripped the tape off her mouth with no mercy and she cried out in pain. All three Originals and Elena watched in silence, wondering what was going to happen next.

"_Don't look at me like that! I gave you what you always wanted! I gave you the impossible!" _She cried out as tears filled her eyes.

It was unbelievably hard for Klaus to look at her like this. He had to keep reminding himself that it was _Jade _behind that beautiful face and not Cassandra. It was a _mask. _

"_You lying whore! How did you do this!? Huh? Answer me_!"

Elena had never seen Klaus get so angry before, not like this. She was even afraid of him.

"Kol, take Elena to another room." Elijah said.

Klaus pulled his eyes away from Jade and turned around. "No. She stays here." He looked at Kol and waited for him to nod before he faced Jade again.

"It's not too late my love, please, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I was upset, you hurt me, I wasn't thinking. Please understand…" Jade began to plead. She was seriously like a bipolar person.

Klaus raised his hand and wanted to slap her across the face, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. It was Cassandra's face.

Elena felt a sudden tug at her heart strings. Klaus had slapped her across the face once before, how could he control himself now and not then? Especially since it was Jade on the receiving end.

_Because he doesn't really love you, Elijah does. _Her conscience answered.

"_Elena luv, come to me."_ Klaus motioned her over to him, while keeping his eyes on the witch who was bound to the chair.

Elena did as she was told and walked over to him. She stood next to Klaus and looked up into his face.

He smiled darkly at Jade then turned his gaze on Elena, pulling her into his body and kissing her on the mouth, slow and sensually. Elena couldn't control her body's impulses as her arms wrapped around the Hybrid's neck, and her lips moved in perfect harmony with his.

Elijah looked away in pain and Jade just ended up screaming like a mad woman again.

"_Arrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh! You bitch! Don't touch him! He's mine! I will kill you!"_

Klaus finally released Elena from their kiss, and then looked at Jade who was almost foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog.

"_I never loved you._ I never loved you then, and I will never love you now. You're a dumb fool Jade. I will discover a way to dispose of you once and for all, and when I do, I will mark that date down on my calendar, and celebrate it every year like a birthday for the rest of my immortal existence."

Elena shuddered.

"Gag her." Klaus looked at Kol, knowing that it would give him great pleasure to follow through on such a task.

"Your little doppelganger is not as innocent as you think! _She's been sleeping with your brother!"_ She hatefully spat the words, watching Klaus's reaction. But all he did was laugh in her face.

"_Your web of lies are effortlessly wasted my little black widow, _you're caught in your own web this time." He leaned down toward Jade, his face only inches away from hers.

Elena was half panicking.

"You want to know how I was able to become like her? Ask your brother! Elijah was the one who gave me what I needed_; a lock of Cassandra's hair..._"

"You're lying." Klaus stood up and folded his arms against his chest.

Elijah was desperately trying to think of a way out of this, but there simply _was_ no way out.

"Take off my bangle and open it!" The witch was despairing to reveal the truth.

Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes, as he reached for the silver bangle around her wrist.

"_Klaus stop! It could be a trap!_" Elena finally found her voice.

"Relax luv, nothing is going to happen." He unfastened the bangle from the witch's wrist and opened it, revealing the _real _"charm" bracelet inside.

Klaus scoffed at first, shaking his head, preparing to throw it away, when he stopped and noticed a blue ribbon that was braided into the leather braids…and once he studied it more carefully, he recognized a lock of blond hair woven with the ribbon as well.

"_See! I'm not lying! Elijah gave it to me!"_

"She's lying!" The Original who was being accused was suddenly at his brother's side, maintaining a perfect poker face. "Niklaus, every word that comes out of her mouth is a lie." Elijah so badly wished he could decapitate her right there on the spot. But two things were preventing him from doing so; _1. Elena was present. 2. If he did, Elena would die._

Klaus glared at Jade and rocked her chair back and forth while he yelled at her. "_You think you can destroy me!? You can't! You are a lying slut! That's what you are! I will gag you myself!"_

"He came to me weeks ago and we made a deal! Cassandra's hair in exchange for Elena being kept immune to the side effects of the marking ritual! That's why I flipped out that night! Something in my spell went wrong! He didn't want her to develop feelings for you, because he loves her! They love each other! He's been planning an escape to take her away from you! They both have double crossed you!" She couldn't get her words out fast enough.

"Niklaus, she lies." Elijah was distressed, but he didn't show it on his face. He had to remain calm to convince his brother.

Kol watched everything as if he were a spectator at a football game, except this was _much more entertaining._

"Why don't you tell him Elena? _Hmm_? You're supposed to be the sweet and innocent one! Elijah risked all for you, why don't you come clean with the truth and confess!" Jade turned her hateful gaze on the shaking doppelganger.

"I…"her voice cracked.

_No, no! Elena, do not reveal anything! _Elijah pleaded with her, praying to God that she would understand his silent signals.

Elena couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't handle the secrecy, the feelings for Klaus, her love for Elijah, her inevitable fate as the Hybrid's wife to be. She was tired of putting her hope and faith in all the promises and failed plans that fell through and didn't happen.

She took a deep breath and looked at Klaus, preparing herself for whatever would come afterward. "It's true. Everything she said, it's true. I'm in love with Elijah and I have been since he brought me here months ago."

Silence fell in the room. Elijah held his breath, and braced himself for a full on fight with his hybrid brother, but Klaus didn't move, he didn't even flinch.

Kol smiled to himself. He knew it all along.

Jade began to burst out laughing in Cassandra's high giggling voice. It sounded terribly disturbing to Klaus, but he ignored the mad woman's laughter and just stared into Elena's eyes. Was this some sort of trickery? Perhaps Jade still had her magic and was possessing Elena. But there was nothing but honesty in her rich mahogany eyes that began to spill tears.

That door that he had willingly unchained and opened for Elena, began to slowly bolt shut and she felt it. He was closing his heart and turning off his emotions.

"_Nik please don't.._." Elena cried and grabbed his hand, feeling genuinely heart broken for hurting the Hybrid with the truth. But he pulled his hand away and grabbed Jade by the throat, lifting her up into the air while she was still strapped in her chair. Her laughter immediately stopped as she began to choke in his tight grasp.

"_I will kill you. This doesn't change your death sentence._"

The witch was teetering between life and death, when Klaus suddenly released his clutch and let her drop down to the floor, the legs of the chair thudded loudly when they hit the ground. Jade almost fell over but managed to balance herself.

The angry Hybrid turned around and looked at his brother. He had betrayed him.

"_And so, Judas revealed himself to the one who trusted him most…"_

"Klaus please don't hurt him." Elena begged and grabbed his arm again.

But she wasn't strong enough to hold him back; he had already escaped from her reach and wrapped his hand around Elijah's throat, pushing him against the wall.

"I should _dagger you for this Elijah! _Death is much too easy for you, _no_…I want you to suffer for _years _in your stuffy old coffin, and when I _un-dagger_ you, it will be when Elena has given me my first child. I will hold that child above your open casket when you wake, and once you have set your eyes on your first niece or nephew, _I will dagger you again_, until another year shall pass in which I will _repeat_ this morbid little ritual until I can no longer impregnate Elena!"

Kol glowered at his older brother. This was too big of a trigger. He wouldn't allow Klaus to dagger Elijah. He moved at vampire speed and quickly intervened, throwing himself in between the brawling brothers, pushing the hybrid away from Elijah.

"We need to get you out of here."

"_But Elena_—"

"He won't harm or _dagger_ Elena! _Come on!_"

Klaus was already on his feet and was ready to attack again, when suddenly both his brothers disappeared out the door.

Elijah knew he would be no use to Elena if he ended up daggered in a coffin. He had to stay alive.

~oOo~

Klaus growled in rage and frustration. He was feeling so much at once, hurt, betrayal, anger, jealousy and _heart break_. It was a tidal wave of emotions.

"Please don't hurt him Klaus…" Elena wiped her tears away and approached the Hybrid again.

He quickly summoned his hybrids over and ordered them to take Jade away to a safe house where she would be locked up and shackled until he figured out what to do with her. One of his hybrids injected the witch with a sedative and taped up her mouth before they removed her from the penthouse.

It was just Klaus and Elena at home now, one _very angry hybrid _and a shaking fearful doppelganger.

"Nik…I'm so sorry—"

"Don't call me that." He cut her off and walked over to her like a hungry wild animal stalking its prey. The fear in her eyes aroused him.

"_Klaus please…" _Elena slowly backed away. But he sped right in front of her and tossed her over his shoulder, disappearing through the hallways at vampire speed until they were in his bedroom. Elena felt her body hit the mattress hard, as he threw her onto the bed. When she brushed the hair out of her face she saw that Klaus had already taken his shirt off and was unbuckling his belt. She knew where this was headed and Elena was frantic in fear.

"Klaus please no! Not like this please!"

"_Shut up Elena!"_ He abandoned his belt for a moment and leaned over her, tearing her dress in two with both hands. Elena gasped and then screamed.

He looked down at her almost naked body; she was wearing a strapless white bra and white lace panties.

"You're going to be my wife anyway; I might as well _take what is mine!" _He growled and assaulted her lips aggressively with his mouth.

_I will take you! I will have you! _It was all he could think about as he parted Elena's legs and grabbed both sides of her panties. He withdrew from her lips, and was about to aggressively pull them down when Elena began to sob and cry out loud. He was hurting her and it was visible on her face, to see just how badly he was about to traumatize her.

They had shared blood with one another, the bond that was created in the marking ritual enabled Elena to feel and understand his emotions and vice versa. The Hybrid had tried to turn off his humanity but he couldn't turn off the pain, and traumatizing fear that he was feeling through Elena at that moment. Her cries were breaking his heart and he backed away from her body immediately, sobering up and realizing the consequences of what he was about to do.

"_No, no, no, no, no…" _He breathed repeatedly, hardly believing the darkness that had overcome him moments ago.

Elena curled her body in a fetal position on the bed and began to cry uncontrollably.

"_Please…d..don't… h..hurt me, p..please d..don't hurt m..me…._" She stuttered in between her chocked up cries.

The Hybrid's hands were trembling as he pulled his shirt back on and zipped up his trousers. Tears began to streak down his face and he hatefully wiped them away before he grabbed a blanket from the closet and walked back towards the bed. Elena was paralysed, unmoving in the same position, with her head buried in between her knees and unable to stop her tears from flowing.

She tensed up when she felt the weight of his body move in next to her.

"_P..pl…plea…please…Kl…klaus…."_ She stammered as the warmth of the blanket enveloped her entire body.

Klaus had covered her body like a cocoon, providing the beautiful butterfly the safety that she needed to feel. He didn't cover himself with the blanket, but he spooned her, and held her close in his arms. They both laid there and cried.

"_I'm so sorry. Forgive me, forgive me please Elena. Please don't cry. It breaks my heart. I can't stand it." _He whispered into her hair, kissing her head affectionately, while he stifled his own tears.

Minutes passed and she slowly began to calm down, moving her hand over Klaus's hand and gently squeezing it.

She just suffered the most terrifying experience that night and witnessed the Hybrid's biggest act of love at the same time. He stopped. He covered her. He pushed back his demon and cried with her, bearing his broken soul, as if she were his salvation._ An angel covered in a blanket of white._

* * *

><p><strong>***RESPONSE TO GUEST 13579: I won't be updating daily with Wicked Games, I will try to update weekly, but with Forbidden Desires, it's an easier thought process for me with not so much of a difficult plot so I am able to make daily updates with that story. <strong>

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a heavy one! Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts! **

**Just in case anyone was wondering, the stupid admins on here deleted my Forbidden Desires story (my account was locked for a week) because apparently I was in violation of their "guide lines" because I wrote about real actors soooooooo…I have transferred that story to my t-u-m-b-lr and I am still adding chapters. So follow me on there!**

**minavallentina. tumblr. com **

**if my t-u-m-b-l-r doesn't show up on here, please go to my profile page on fanfiction and scroll down. The link is provided there**

**thank you to everyone who follows Wicked Games and reviews :) means so much to me.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay everyone, a lot of you have been requesting that I update as soon as possible, (Ellen and Eve):P Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's a good idea that I split my writing down in half, it's less pressure on me as well. Thank you for the suggestion**.

**Music in this chapter**: Bent-As You Fall

* * *

><p>"Do not patronize me. Where have you taken her?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35~The Morning After<strong>

Snow was falling in New York City, covering buildings, trees and streets below in white. Last night entailed a series of unfortunate events for Klaus, Elijah and Elena. The Hybrid and his doppelganger were still sound asleep in bed and had not moved an inch as they both lay next to each other, curled up in the same position they had fallen asleep.

Klaus had held her all through the night, and listened to her hushed cries, soothing her pain with gentle caresses and words of comfort. He hated himself for being so corrupted inside his wretched soul. But being with Elena, holding her in his arms made him feel at peace. Her emotions really affected him a lot and he knew after last night that he would not be able to inflict harm on this girl, because it would be emotional suicide for him. Turning off his humanity towards Elena just wasn't possible any more. The blood bond they shared sealed his fate in this matter.

Elena slowly began to stir as her eyes fluttered open. She had been dreaming about Elijah and Klaus. It was absolutely horrific. Both of the brothers killed each other at the same time with a white oak stake and there was nothing Elena could do to prevent it. She was relieved to wake up.

Klaus felt her heart rate accelerate in his sleep and he gently pulled her in closer to his body, as they lay curled up in a spooning position in the middle of the bed.

He stepped out of his own dream world and slowly opened his eyes.

"_Are you awake luv?_" he whispered into Elena's ear and it made her shiver.

"Yes. I just woke up." She murmured.

They were silent for the longest time, both unsure what to say or think. He didn't want to let go of her. Klaus was still very much hurt over what he discovered about his brother and Elena, and she knew he was hurt; _She could feel it. _

"I don't want to let go of you, but I know you want to get up." He slowly released her from the warmth of his arms.

Elena raised herself, realizing that she was still in her bra and panties.

Klaus sat up with her and wrapped the white blanket around her body, shielding her modesty.

"I need to shower." She didn't want to look him in the eyes.

"I'll let you be." He stood up and left the room, which seemed to take Elena by surprise. There was never a moment where he was so submissive to her. Why now?

She abandoned the blanket on the bed and entered the bathroom to have a nice warm shower. Elena had no idea what was going to happen next, but hoped and prayed that Klaus would not go after Elijah.

~oOo~

The Original was drinking a mug full of blood and gazing out his floor to ceiling windows in his loft. He watched the snowflakes frost over the glass, and soon turn blizzard like, cleansing the city from all the dirt and debris that covered it. Elijah was deep in thought. He was worried about Elena and had hardly slept a wink last night. He was so afraid that Klaus would take her away, which only made it harder for him to find her.

"Do you always wake up this early?" Kol yawned and stretched his arms while he walked down the flight of stairs that led into Elijah's living room.

"We need to go back." He faced his younger brother.

"_Are you insane?_ I didn't drag you out of Nik's _dungeon_ for nothing." He entered the kitchen and pulled out a blood bag from the fridge.

"Kol, the more time we waste waiting and trying to think of a plan, the more time Niklaus has to take Elena away, if he hasn't done that already."

"_I'm sorry_, you must be under the _wrong impression; _I didn't save you from meeting your demise in a coffin so you could be with Elena, I saved your life because I didn't want you to end up in a casket. _Period_. I don't care what Nik does with Elena, she's his problem now, not yours or mine. You're not in love with her brother, she just reminds you of Tatia. _You're in love with the idea of Elena._ That's it."

"Stop. Speak no more." Elijah's tone was stern and bordering on angry. "Do not make haste to express such judgements to me. You know nothing about what you are talking about." He was upset now.

Kol poured the blood into a white coffee mug and met Elijah's gaze. "Fine, but at least be sensible. Going back to Nik's place is a suicide mission. Consider me out if you so badly wish to spend eternity inside a _death box_. I won't be the one to pull the dagger out from your chest. I'm leaving New York tonight and I'm not coming back."

Elijah frowned. He hated how Klaus had ripped his family apart. As annoying as Kol was at times, he genuinely cared and loved his little brother. Even though it made him sad to see him leave so soon, he knew Kol was safer away from Klaus's deadly clutch. "Where will you be going?" He solemnly asked.

"Italy, France, one or the other." He sipped back the blood and added; "You should come with me. Let's just get out of this place; it'll be like old times Elijah, you always did say you wanted to travel the world and I know you've done precisely that but, _let's do it together this time around_."

He looked at his brother's face, his lips curved up into a sad smile. He admired Kol's free spirit and lust for life and he knew he could keep his brother out of trouble if he accompanied him, but he couldn't leave Elena, he couldn't abandon her and leave her with Klaus. He had to make things right.

"It saddens me, but I cannot join you my brother. Despite your attempt to prove me wrong, I love Elena. I will fight for her. This time I will fight Niklaus to whatever ends." He wouldn't sit back and let his brother take matters into his own hands like he did with Tatia.

Kol sighed. "Has your warlock contacted you?"

Elijah shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"Well you're going to need some sort of _divine intervention _if you want to go head to head with our conniving _pain in the arse_ _hybrid_ _brother_."

Elijah was about to try phoning Jonas again, when he saw Klaus's name pop up on his phone. The Hybrid was calling him. Elijah immediately answered, desperately praying that he was still in town.

"Where are you Niklaus?"

"_That's not exactly the nicest way to greet someone. Where are your manners Elijah?"_ Klaus mocked him in a sardonic, condescending tone.

"Do not patronize me. Where have you taken her?"

Kol watched and eavesdropped on the conversation, whilst sipping on his _breakfast_.

"_Elena is none of your concern. _Although it angered me a great deal to learn about your deceitful transgressions last night, I am willing to forgive and forget. I'm reliving you of any further duties regarding _my fiancée_ and I want you gone. You no longer belong in our lives."

Elijah's blood began to boil, but he remained as calm as a silent lake, completely unaffected by currents and tides. He was a master at self-composure. "You are declaring war with me brother. I will not back down and I will certainly not leave."

"_I'm not the one who declared war! You did! You weren't supposed to fall in love with her! Bloody hell Elijah!_ You're not even_ in love_ with her, she just reminds you of Tatia."

"Oh shit—" Kol mumbled. "_He shouldn't have said that…"_

"Is that little bastard with you? Tell him he's on my hit list as well. You are both no family members of mine!" Klaus was so angry. He was absolutely livid.

"_I never wanted to come to your stupid wedding anyway!_" Kol shouted, even though he knew his brother would have heard just fine if he spoke in a lower volume.

"I mean it Elijah, leave! Or you'll be sorry!" And then he hung up.

Elijah glared at Kol.

"_What? _You had pissed him off already, it's not like it made a difference." He was referring to his personal remark.

Elijah shook his head and exhaled. He had to think of a way to get to Elena and take her away from his brother. _Fast._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **RESPONSE TO GUEST13579:** Thanks for letting me know about your friend who wants to be my beta, but I won't be needing one right now. Just a quick question, do you have tumblr?**

**Will try to update soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: And here's another quick update :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I didn't plan on falling in love with him."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36~ Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures<strong>

Elena had walked in on Klaus in the living room and had heard just the ending of his phone call. She was sure it must have been Elijah. He still looked angry but was trying to calm down.

"Hey." She made her presence known.

He looked up at her and just took in her beaut for a moment. She was wearing a white pashmina sweater, dark skinny jeans and sheepskin UGG boots on her feet. Elena wore her hair down straight and was wearing light makeup. She knew Klaus preferred her in dresses or skirts, but she didn't want to be freezing her ass of if they went outside.

"Was that Elijah?"

It's like she hit an immediate trigger for him, as all the anger came rushing back, splintering his temper in two.

"_You mean my traitor brother? _Yes, it was him."

Elena walked towards Klaus and sat down on the armchair across from him by the window. She folded her arms against her chest and crossed her right leg over her knee.

"_Klaus…" _She started.

"I don't' want to hear it Elena, I'm pissed off as it is." He looked away from her and rubbed his temples.

She wanted to explain the situation to him so he would understand Elijah better.

"Neither of us expected this to happen…it just…_did._" Elena struggled to express herself.

The Hybrid clenched his jaw and fixed his cold stare on his doppelganger. "He knew I was engaged to you. This is _Tatia all over again!" _

Elena remained quiet. She knew all about Elijah's late wife, but she wouldn't dare tell Klaus how she found out. At least not at that moment, it was horrible timing.

Before she had been marked, she really hated Klaus. But when Elena discovered the truth about him and his past, it really opened her eyes and made her realize one thing; _what makes him so different from Stefan or Damon?_ Stefan had ruthlessly killed thousands of people in his lifetime, so did Damon. Damon slept with her biological mother and even turned her into a vampire! He had killed Jeremy at one point, and if her brother hadn't been wearing his ring, he would have most certainly died from the lethal neck snap given by Damon's very own hands.

Her biological father killed Anna and everyone that she knew and loved had committed crimes that were truly atrocious and unforgiveable, and yet she always chose to see past their dark sides and believed that they had legitimate reasons for committing such evil.

Klaus was a vampire. An Original. The father of all hybrids. He was no different than Damon or Stefan when it came to his crimes. Somewhere underneath all that corrupted darkness, there was a soul that existed, a tarnished, broken one, but existent nevertheless. Elena witnessed the resurrection of his conscience last night.

"I didn't plan on falling in love with him."

He shut his eyes and exhaled, it truly stung him to hear her say those words and she felt it.

"Of course not luv, how can any woman resist my brother's charms? Did he even tell you about Tatia?"

Elena shook her head.

"Well allow me to enlighten you…"

"I discovered the truth already."

He furrowed his brows. "Oh? How? Do enlighten me sweetheart."

"It doesn't matter how, but I found out and I confronted him about it. I believe Elijah does love me. He wouldn't have gone behind your back if he didn't. I know how important family is to him."

He let out an exasperated sigh. The whole situation was really doing his head in.

"You have _no idea _how tragically nostalgic this feels."

Elena did have an idea…Kol told her all about it.

"I think I always had feelings for Elijah from the moment we met, when he first came to Mystic Falls looking for me. I was so mixed up with my feelings for Stefan and Damon, it wasn't until we came here that my feelings for Elijah grew stronger. I got to know him better—"

"_Bloody hell, I don't want to hear this!_" Klaus cursed under his breath.

"But you have to hear me out! This was _your _plan Klaus. You ordered Elijah to bring me here. I was alone with him for months and what do you think happens when you're left alone with someone you have strong feelings for? You become closer, you fall in love."

He met her eyes with a grim look on his face. "Did you sleep with him?"

Elena's face flushed in heat. His question took her by surprise.

"_Did you sleep with him Elena? Don't make me ask you again._" There was a hidden undertone of anger in his voice and it was frightening Elena, but Klaus was doing his best to mask it.

"Yes." She answered honestly.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, silently counting to ten before he asked;  
>"Were you intimate with him while you were with me?"<p>

Panic filled her lungs, but she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes. We slept together once since you've brought me here."

His piercing frozen eyes stared right through her with such intensity that she held her breath in fear.

Klaus's temper was like a dormant volcano that had woken up and was definitely active, ready to erupt.

"Klaus please don't be upset with Elijah…" She tried to reason with him.

He stood up and towered over her.

"_How can you love him!? He only wants to be with you because you look like Tatia for Christ's fucking sake! How can you fuck him while I didn't touch you every time we went to bed together!" _he leaned down and grabbed the arms of her arm chair, digging his nails into the upholstery.

Elena winced in fear. "He never forced me to lie in bed with him like you did! I love him. I can't change that."

He stared very gravely at her for a moment and then let out a violent growl as he lifted Elena in her chair and slammed it back down aggressively onto the hardwood, damaging the floor as it dented.

She whimpered and bounced in her seat, frightened by his sudden outburst. But the Hybrid didn't stop there. He began to destroy everything around him; ripping into furniture, knocking over and breaking every glass vase, antique, statue, painting, lamp and table.

Elena stood up from her chair. "_Klaus stop! Stop this! Please!"_ But her cries fell on deaf ears. He was furious and had completely lost control of his temper. By the time he was done demolishing everything in sight, it looked like a tornado had stormed through the place.

The hybrid stood in the middle of all the damage, breathless, his heart in pieces and still angry. He hadn't realized that he had fallen in love with Elena. Hearing her admit that she loved Elijah and had slept with him really broke him down. He hadn't fed on human blood since the night of the marking ritual, that was also another contributing reason to why he was so on edge and temperamental. It was a difficult transition and sacrifice.

She jumped when he suddenly stood in front of her in a flash. Klaus knew that the blood bond between them wasn't strong enough to change her feelings for Elijah. There was only one thing that had to be done.

"I know you're frightened for my brother's life, I can feel and sense it from you." He grabbed Elena's arm by force and pulled her forward, their faces were only inches apart.

"He won't be a threat to me as long as I eliminate that threat." He yanked Elena's necklace that was filled with Vervain from her neck.

"_Klaus, no, what are you doing?"_ Elena panicked and backed up into a wall.

The Hybrid's pupil's quickly dilated and Elena froze on the spot, as she stood in a trance like state. He was about to compel her.

"_You will forget Elijah ever existed in your life. You never met him. All your memories of him are gone. You are in love with me. You want to marry me._" Klaus did the unspeakable. He broke his promise and compelled Elena.

Every sweet, romantic, passionate and beautiful memory that she shared with her beloved Original vanished from her mind in a split second. She had no idea who Elijah Mikaelson was anymore. Elena blinked a few times and looked at Klaus.

"_What happened in here my love?" _

He smiled and ignored her question, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and sensual, feeling only _half _satisfied because he knew her affections were no longer real. His resurrected conscience lowered back into its grave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) The plot thickens more so! You have to keep in mind that Klaus is a very conflicted guy. One moment he might do the right thing, and then the next moment he will take three steps back and do the wrong thing. He is unpredictable that way. Will Elena remember Elijah again? Can her Original undo the damage? Follow my story and find out! **! Drop me a review, let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)****


	37. Chapter 37

**Music Inspired in this chapter: The xx-Missing**

* * *

><p>He studied her face a bit, but her expression only grew more worried.<p>

"_You don't love me do you_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37~Body of Lies<strong>

Last night had taken such an ill turn of events for Elena and Elijah, yet they were both unaware of it. The Hybrid had woken up next to his doppelganger the following morning, surprised to see her awake before him. They were both under the covers and she was half lying on his chest. Her big brown eyes were fixed right on his face and it almost startled Klaus because he had not been expecting her to be awake and most of all_, staring at him._

"Good morning." Elena's cheerful tone pleasantly complimented her bright smile.

"_How long have you been staring at me?" _His voice sounded groggy and deep from sleep.

"Does it matter?" She giggled and caressed his chest.

"All my questions matter."

She looked up at him and sweetly kissed his cheek. "I woke up an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you. I enjoy watching you sleep, you look so peaceful."

He folded one hand behind his head and watched her facial expressions carefully. Klaus had never seen her look at him with such doting eyes before.

"_Mmmm…_I missed you." She purred in his arms.

"I've been right here luv." He chuckled.

"I know but still, we've been sleeping for the past 8 hours. That's too much time lost when we could be doing _other _things." Elena flashed a seductive smile before she shifted her weight and mounted him.

It took him by surprise, but he was definitely enjoying the view. She was wearing nothing but her pink bra and panties. He loved the color on her; although he much preferred her wearing absolutely nothing. Elena didn't need clothes to make her look any more attractive than she already was. Klaus knew this for sure and he also knew that her affections weren't real, but he just loved how much she made him feel desired and wanted, even if it was only an illusion.

Elena leaned down and kissed his chest, leaving a trail of kisses up to his neck. She giggled when she felt something poke her below.

"_Easy does it luv." _Klaus gently pushed her back, but she started to tease him, grinding against him real slow.

"Don't you want me?"

He licked his lips and looked at her amusingly. "You know the answer to that question."

Elena pretended to act dumb. "_Umm_…no I don't."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yup."

Klaus smiled wickedly at his doppelganger and then grabbed her hips, while thrusting his hips up so she could feel his hard on right against her panties.

Elena gasped and then blushed.

"_See_?" He smirked at her and then flipped her on her back, moving on top of her carefully so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Klaus was thoroughly enjoying their little intimate moment.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Elena stared at him and watched his eyes soften.

"_I love you_." The words escaped from her tongue so genuinely.

He wanted to smile, he really did, but he couldn't. Elena noticed this and frowned. "Nik what's wrong?"

He slowly exhaled and kissed her forehead. "Nothing sweetheart."

"Then why did you get sad when I told you I love you."

Those three words were foreign to him, he never expected Elena to say them. Even now, knowing that he had compelled her love, he realized that he had acted on impulse. It was reckless and wrong, and it still wasn't too late to compel her memories back but…Klaus was too selfish. He loved Elena too much to let her go, he loved her _selfishly_.

"I'm not sad." The Hybrid couldn't think of a better explanation at that moment.

"Then tell me you love me too." She leaned forward and kissed the side of his jaw.

He felt pain and pleasure. Pleasure because the touch of her lips on his skin felt euphoric. And pain because his heart knew it was not a genuine act of affection. He forced Elena to wear a mask, and now he was in bed with that mask_. Was he happy?_ His deceptive mind tried to convince his vulnerable and naive heart that he was.

"Do you not love me?" Elena frowned and looked sincerely sad.

He studied her face a bit, but her expression only grew more worried.

"_You don't love me do you_?"

He parted his lips to say something but she continued; "You haven't told me you love me yet."

He looked at the big sparkly ring on her finger and touched it. "I put _that _around your finger luv. Doesn't that tell you where my feelings stand?"

Elena arched an eyebrow at him and then defiantly took off her engagement ring.

"I'd rather hear you say the words, than to wear this _million_ _dollar_ ring."

He snickered under his breath and shook his head in disbelief that his compulsion created such an _honourably loving woman. _Was this the creation of his compulsion on Elena? Or was it her true feelings? The answer was crystal clear to him; before he compelled her, she never expressed loving him.

"_I love you in ways that are selfish, wrong, wretched, and unquestionably obsessive._" He confessed to her, astonishing himself with the truth in his declaration of love. "And if you only knew to what degree, you would run for your life Elena."

His words put a smile on her face; a smile like he had never seen before; and it only melted him more so. She giggled and slid the ring back on her finger, hugging his neck and leaving multiple kisses on his cheek.

"_I am so…[kiss] in love…[kiss] with you..[kiss, kiss, kiss]" _

Klaus laughed and brushed her hair away from her face.

She looked at him with wild, seductive eyes, whispering; "_Make love to me."_

He smiled and kissed her forehead before he lay down and rested his head on Elena's stomach.

"Not yet luv—"He wrapped his arms around her waist like his life depended on it and left a soft kiss on her skin.

"Why not? We're getting married anyway, why wait?" Elena ran her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Because I'm old fashioned, you know that."

"Oh—well in that case I guess I should be sleeping in my own room until _after _the wedding." She teased him.

The Hybrid looked up and frowned at her. "Not a chance in hell. You belong by my side at _all _times."

She continued her little playful teasing. _"Awww, have I upset the big bad wolf?"_

He grinned at her and spoke in a deeper than usual voice; "I'll show you _the big bad wolf_." Klaus gently bit Elena's stomach, growling and pretending to eat her up. She yelped, and had a sudden laugh attack because he was tickling her.

"_Stop! Stop!" _Elena was almost in tears because she was laughing so hard.

He finally desisted and looked up at her, allowing his doppelganger to catch her breath.

She raised herself on her elbows, smiling and shaking her head. "You are so mean!"

"You have _no idea luv_." And it was true. She really didn't have a clue. Elena had no idea because she was compelled against her own will to love Klaus.

~oOo~

Elijah was relieved to see Jonas show up at his door. It was early in the morning, but his warlock had managed to get on the earliest flight to NYC.

"I cannot thank you enough for arriving on such short notice on my part."

"Like I said, I owe you, a lot. After all, we _did_ make a bargain, didn't we?" Jonas sat down on Elijah's couch and waited for the Original to join.

Last year he had struck a deal with Elijah, because he wanted to protect his god daughter, Bonnie Bennett from Kol Mikaelson. Kol had fallen in love with Bonnie and was pursuing her romantically from the moment he set eyes on the witch; this had concerned Jonas a great deal because he did not want his best friend's daughter to get mixed up with a Mikaelson. Bonnie's father was very close to Jonas, they were like brothers, so Jonas took matters into his own hands and found an old witch who practiced black magic.

Her name was Camilla and she had discovered a way to compel vampires, Originals included, but she needed to see him in person to carry out the compulsion. Much to Camilla's misfortune, she was not able to compel a vampire to kill itself or others, otherwise she would have taken care of their little vampire problem years ago.

Because of certain requirements in Camilla's spell, Jonas had no choice but to tell Elijah about his plans for Kol. At first the Original was angry that his warlock was conspiring against his brother, but after much thought and deliberation, he agreed that Kol would be a bad influence on Bonnie and that it was best that they intervene and not allow Kol to pursue anything romantically with Jonas's goddaughter. The warlock had promised to offer Elijah his loyal servitude forever if he helped him create a scenario to get Kol alone with them, so that Camilla could work her magic on him and compel Kol to forget about loving Bonnie.

Elijah kept his word and brought Kol to Jonas's apartment, making him believe that he had found a witch who knew a spell to protect his siblings against the white oak ash dagger that Klaus was keeping and constantly threatening them with. His younger brother was more than thrilled to come and participate. He met Camilla and she took a strand of his hair to complete her elixir before she drank it and compelled him, just like a vampire would. He had to give her a strand of his hair on his own free will, otherwise her spell wouldn't work. That was the loop hole and that's why Jonas had no choice but to tell Elijah and hope that he would help. Kol had been tricked.

Needless to say, her compulsion was successful. Kol treated Bonnie as if he couldn't care less about her existence, and he left Mystic Falls, leaving a very broken hearted witch behind.

Bonnie was so heartbroken because she was in love with Kol. Before the unfortunate event happened, they had spent many months together getting closer, he had been courting her and Kol tried so hard to make her believe that he was worthy of her love. The handsome pair started dating after three months, even though Bonnie's father was against it.

She defied his warnings and disobeyed him, but her father wouldn't back off and kept telling his only daughter that Kol was bad news. She refused to believe anyone who held biased opinions and judgements towards him, because she saw a loving, genuine side of Kol that no one else did.

It was on her birthday last year that Bonnie felt she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. She had been a virgin and was more than ready to give her virginity away to Kol when he confessed that he loved her. She trusted him with all her heart, body and soul. Little did she know that the very next day, the man she trusted so much would turn around and stab her multiple times in the chest.

Kol treated her like yesterday's trash. He told her that he was playing her all along and was just waiting for her to put out before he would dump her and find another virgin to corrupt and use. Bonnie was crushed to the core and regretted sleeping with him. She had no idea that he had been compelled the day after they slept together. The worst part was that Kol was completely unaware himself. Camilla's compulsion had left him virtually heartless towards her. He said a great deal of things to hurt Bonnie before he disappeared out of her life. The breakup between them was unimaginably painful and tragic.

Jonas and Elijah both carried this secret with them, believing that what they had done was for the best.

"I need your help Jonas. My brother has gone off the rails. I need to get Elena away from him. He has _marked _her, which makes matters worse and I am lost. I do not know how to break that bond between her and Niklaus. I fear he will leave, now that he has discovered my relationship with Elena. He threatens to dagger me, which is why I have been forced to stay away. I cannot help Elena if I wind up in a coffin."

His warlock listened attentively and nodded. "I have good news and bad. The good news is, I have a solution for you that will protect you against being daggered, but I'm afraid I have no remedy to undo the bond she feels towards Klaus. Once she's marked, she's marked. Due to the fact that Jade performed this ritual using dark arts, I do not want to tamper with _expression, _because that's what it is, black magic."

"We tampered with black magic before. Your witch Camilla used it to compel my brother."

"That circumstance was different. The vampire race is an abomination to nature, any kind of magic used against your supernatural species is considered admissible in our divine court of nature's law. When a witch uses magic through expression on a human, they are defying the laws of nature and unleashing bad karma upon themselves. Black magic does not remedy black magic, it only _worsens_ it." Jonas explained.

Elijah sighed. He would have to take things one step at a time. "What must I do to protect myself?"

"Against the dagger and stake? I have a solution for all your troubles, but you must listen carefully, for it is a lot to take in…."

There was nothing that could distract the Original at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've already written the next chapter, I just need to revise and edit it, before I post it up. But it will be published by today! Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts :) ty for your reviews and suggestions! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Music inspired in this chapter: Thom Yorke-Hearing Damage**

* * *

><p>"Like a vampire hunter? Is that what I am expected to be?" The Original could hardly believe his ears<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38~A Plot For Revenge<strong>

"I will conduct a ritual where you must make a promise to the spirits of nature, that you will never spill human blood, feed on human blood or use compulsion ever again. Your vampire race is an atrocity to nature, which is why your mother was trying to wipe out your being; she failed in carrying out this task. The spirits on the other side have no vessel now. They cannot destroy your existence without one. They are willing to offer you protection in return for something…"

"Which is?" Elijah was impatient.

"You must kill a vampire every day for the rest of your existence, and in return they shall keep you alive."

"Like a vampire hunter? Is that what I am expected to be?" The Original could hardly believe his ears.

"Elijah, when your mother died, nature lost its only vessel. And before your mother, there was Mikael, your father; _the vampire who was a vampire hunter._"

"Is this to be my fate then? To replace my father?" He spoke with such contempt. Elijah was not proud of his father at all. Mikael had caused a world of hurt on his family.

"If you make this promise in the ritual, then you will be taking an oath, to never kill, feed, harm, or compel a human. You're basically giving up all your talents and needs as a vampire. The only exception is using your lethal abilities against other vampires. And in return, you'll be forever protected against the poison of the white oak ash. No one will be able to kill you."

"My father's mission in his miserable life was to kill all of us, that way all vampires whom we sired would die and so would others like a domino effect. These spirits…If their ultimate goal is to rid the world of vampires, why would they offer me such a deal knowing that Niklaus is only going to expand the population of vampires, and to make matters worse, they will all be hybrids."

Jonas was silent for a moment.

"_You are keeping something from me Jonas, what is it_?"

The warlock took a deep breath and looked at the Original with worrisome eyes.

"This is the part I know you won't like…the spirits will forge another white oak stake, but _you_ will have to be the one to kill your siblings…._all of them._"

Elijah looked at Jonas, the warlock was dead serious.

"They know that you'll have difficulty doing this, which is why they're being lenient. Every day that passes, if you don't kill one of your siblings, the death count for your vampire hunting will double."

"_I do not wish to live like that!_" Elijah was visibly upset. "I will not be a _slave_ to these goddamn spirits! I refuse to slaughter my family! I am neither my father nor my mother! Do you really consider this as an option for me Jonas? I kill my siblings; end their entire line of vampires, and then what happens next? _I hunt each and every vampire in my own line until I am the only one existing!?_"

"Elijah they are offering you redemption. They will help you every step of the way until all vampires are dead in this world, all but you. What you choose to do with your life afterwards is your choice, so long as you do not sire any more vampires or kill humans. This is an opportunity to salvage your soul and redeem yourself."

"_I am not seeking redemption!" _His temper finally got the best of him.

"_What is the point in my immortality if I must watch everyone I love die?_ Even if I do this and slaughter all my siblings, and succeed in killing the remaining vampire race, eventually Elena will die, and I will have no one, no offspring, nothing. Do you not see the punishment I am paying here? Nature is not on my side, it is against me. I will not fall for such trickery." He said in anger.

"Nature doesn't wish to punish you. If you kill your siblings, you'll be rewarded with the _gift of life_. Elena can have your children, and you can watch every generation of your children's children, grow and be a part of their lives. The Mikaelson blood line will flourish, in the ways that it was supposed to have been carried out."

There was so much information being thrown at him, Elijah could hardly keep up and absorb it all.

"Nothing in life will matter if Elena is not at my side. I had already made up my mind when you said that I would have to kill my siblings. I will not do this. I cannot. Rebekah and Kol are innocent, Klaus is another story."

"_Are they? Are they truly Elijah? _How many people have your siblings slaughtered these past 900 years? How many families, mothers, fathers, children? Tell me?"

The Original had no words because he knew Jonas was right.

"It is in your _nature _to kill. And no innocent person should have their life stripped away from them. Even _your_ hands are stained with blood. Take the high road towards redemption Elijah."

This wasn't exactly good news to him. Giving up human blood forever? And never using compulsion? It was basically suicide for a vampire and to seal the deal he had to kill his entire family and become a vampire slave to nature, hunting his own remaining line of vampires, _that could take forever_, but of course he had lots of time to kill, he was immortal.

The miracle of being able to have children with Elena was like a dream come true, but his life would fade into eternal darkness the day she would leave this world. How would he be able to sit at the death bed of his children once they would reach old age, while he still remained youthful, not having aged a bit since the day he was turned. How would he be able to explain this if he chose to stay in their lives? This wasn't a gift, it was a punishment. He just couldn't exist without Elena. Elijah had never really thought about their future together and what would happen down the road once they'd be free of Klaus, but in that moment he knew that he would never force this kind of lifestyle on her, to become a vampire just for his own selfish need to be with her for eternity, and if Elena chose to carry out her human life until it expired, he would end his existence with her. Elijah didn't want to live in a world without Elena, for he truly felt it was like living under a sky of eternal darkness without stars.

He refused to believe that his family's existence was an abomination. They were the victims of their mother's witch craft.

"There must be another way, _there must_." Elijah expressed, sighing in frustration as he looked out the window. The city was covered in snow.

"You sought out another way already, and look what _she_ did, Jade made things worse." Jonas paused and looked at Elijah "If you ask me, it's a sacrifice that is worth the price." He added.

Elijah had to come up with another solution and fast. He couldn't afford to lose any more time.

He stood up and paced around the room a bit.

"Contact Camilla, tell her I require her services."

Jonas grimaced in disapproval. "Elijah please think about all that I've shared with you. Do not tamper with dark magic, what I'm offering you is the best way to secure Elena's happiness, her future, and your own."

"I heard what you had to say, I thought about it, and this is my choice now Jonas. Despite your personal feelings towards my kind, I do not share the same opinion as you. Niklaus has been the one tearing my family apart. I will not be the one to destroy it." He spoke sternly and tried to control the rage he was feeling underneath his calm composure.

Jonas stood up. "Very well. I will contact her and bring her to you as soon as possible if this is your choice."

"Good." Elijah turned his face away from the window and walked towards Jonas who was heading for the front door. "Keep in touch."

Jonas nodded and left.

~oOo~

An old dark skinned woman was cooking a beef, tomato stew by her tiny electric stove inside her home in Aurora Colorado. Her granddaughter had moved in with her grandmother to take care of her because of her old age and the grandmother wanted to do something nice and make her a delicious home cooked meal to repay her for all the loving sacrifices her granddaughter had done for her.

She hummed along to a tune that was playing on her radio and added some spices into the cooking pot. It had snowed really badly the night before, and she was watching her granddaughter shovelling snow from the view of her kitchen window.

The old woman was about to dice some tomatoes when suddenly she felt her heart palpitate. Something was wrong.

"_Sophie!" _She cried out, as she grabbed onto the countertop, her feet were staggering to support her weight and she soon dropped to the floor. Her heart kept palpitating and her chest was in pain, she was having difficulty breathing. In a matter of seconds the woman breathed her last breath and lay unconscious on the floor. She suffered a heart attack.

"Grandma? Grandma did you call me?" Her granddaughter stepped inside the home and took off her jacket. She kept calling out to her grandmother and felt alarmed when she heard no response. The wonderful aroma of her grandmother's cooking had completely wafted through all the rooms of the house and she was smiling as she entered the kitchen, but her smile immediately disappeared when she found her grandmother lying on the floor unconscious.

"_Oh my god! No! No!" _She quickly called an ambulance and desperately searched for a pulse on her grandmother's neck. It was faint but still there. She immediately started CPR.

"Stay with me Gran, stay with me!" She compressed her chest with the heel of her hands over and over before giving mouth to mouth.

It wasn't long before paramedics arrived and took over. They tried to resuscitate the woman but she gave out and died.

Sophie was in tears when she heard the heart shattering news. She pulled out her cellphone and called her mother.

"Mom…it's me…" she stifled back tears. "No I'm fine mom, I just…I have to tell you something." She could no longer hold it together as tears flooded down her face. "It's grandma Cami…she had a heart attack…she's dead."

* * *

><p>Kol was seated in first class on a jet that was headed straight to Venice Italy. The plane was in motion but had not yet taken lift off. He was flirting with a cute blond flight attendant as she poured him a glass of red wine, when suddenly, something strange happened.<p>

The flight attendant watched him spill his drink and grew worried. "Sir, are you alright?"

Memories of _her _were submerging him under water like a giant tsunami tidal wave as he stood up and recollected every single moment that he shared with her, the girl he was in love with; _Bonnie. _

Kol was trembling and panicking at the same time. He had to get off that plane.

"Sir? You need to sit down please."

Kol looked into her eyes and compelled her. "_Take me to the cockpit_. Now."

She nodded and guided him to the front of the plane. The Original quickly compelled the captain and his co-pilot and soon everyone heard a voice through the loud speakers on the plane;

"_Ladies and gentleman, we are turning the plane around due to some mechanical complications with the engine, it is not safe to fly. Sorry for the inconveniences, your tickets will be refunded in full_." And then she repeated the same message in Spanish.

Kol had to go back. He would deal with his brother later. Bonnie's face was the only face he needed to see at that moment. He never ever felt so desperate in his life, so betrayed and hurt, because he remembered exactly how he treated her afterwards, it was bringing him to tears.

"_Hurry up!" _He yelled at the captain who was turning the plane around as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had to put a lot of thought into it. **

**Let me know your thoughts :)**


	39. Chapter 39

Elijah couldn't stay away, he needed to see _her_; he _needed_ to somehow reason with Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39~ Unfamiliar Faces<strong>

It was almost evening and Elijah had still not heard back from Jonas, he was beginning to worry. His brother Kol had left NYC and he expected him to keep in touch because he had left on good terms with him.

It was extremely frustrating to just sit around, feeling helpless. He hated Klaus for this. His only alternative was Camilla. Elijah was about to call Jonas when his cellphone vibrated. _Speak of the devil…_it was the warlock himself.

The Original immediately picked up.

"What news?..." there was a long pause. "How did she die?" another long pause followed by a frustrated sigh. Elijah rubbed his temples with his fingers and thumb. "I want you back in New York, take the next available flight." And then he hung up. He couldn't believe it; luck was not on his side, nor fate, nor any _God _or higher power. He felt like he was cursed. What other options did he have left now that the witch who was going to help him had died? Camilla had suffered a heart attack.

~oOo~

Elena was walking hand in hand beside Klaus along _Times Square_. He wanted to spoil his fiancée and so he completely indulged her every whim all afternoon. Elena didn't mind at all, she loved how generous he was with her. Klaus's compulsion had totally programmed her to become somebody else.

Snowflakes were falling and she was dressed in white. Her beautiful white trench coat that was trimmed in fur around the hood, and sleeves and she wore black round toe leather tall boots, accessorized with a large silver buckle near the ankles. Her boots had a pretty slouchy look to them. She was also wearing black leather gloves just like Klaus. He had insisted that they get inside the car and head home, but Elena wanted to walk in the snow.

"Can we get some hot chocolate?" she stopped near a large window of a coffee shop and then looked at Klaus with a smile. The sweet aroma of baked goods, coffee and hot coco had enticed her craving for a traditional warm drink.

"Anything for you luv." He smiled back.

"Can we get our drinks to go? I want to drink hot chocolate out in the snow and walk, and hold hands, and be _lovey-dovey._" Little did she know that this was something she had always wanted to do with _Elijah, _not Klaus.

"Of course sweetheart." He opened the front door of the café for Elena and followed her inside.

~oOo~

Kol's undead heart was pounding so fast as soon as his flight landed in Mystic Falls. His mind was a mess and he was feeling so many emotions all at once; rage, betrayal, sadness, hurt, loss, self-loathing, regret, more anger…it was all just too much. He had no idea if Bonnie had moved on or not, if she would ever forgive him, but most of all, he was afflicted about whether she would even _believe _him after all the ugly, heart breaking, pride shattering words he said to her while he was under compulsion. He made himself a promise that he would kill the witch who did this to him; _right after he'd dagger his brother. _

The utter shock that Elijah was behind this hurt him, because he thought he was the only brother he could trust.

Kol didn't want to waste any time, as soon as he checked into a hotel downtown, he rented a car and was headed straight to Bonnie's house. He would deal with her father somehow if he had t; he just _needed _to see her. She was the reason he ever felt loved in life, she was everything to him. Old wounds that he'd been completely oblivious to, ripped open with every recollection of what he said and did to her, it felt like salt and Vervain were being rubbed into the invisible gashes around his heart. How was he going to prove to Bonnie that he was compelled? What if she was already dating someone else? He was panicking now as he turned down the street and pulled into Bonnie's drive way. He remembered exactly where she lived, because he had shown up so many times before (at all hours of the night especially) to sneak his girlfriend out the house and spend time with her.

Kol parked the car and stepped out of his vehicle. The lights were on, which meant someone was home. He walked up the steps and tried to calm his nerves; his hands were trembling.

He rang the doorbell and waited. It was cold outside and he was able to see his breath, but it had not snowed. A few short seconds later, the door opened and Kol's arrival was not well received.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Mr. Hopkins…" He suddenly felt a surge of anger because he _knew _Bonnie's father was the reason why he was compelled to forget Bonnie. He abandoned all self-control and was about to go straight for the man's throat when he slammed into an invisible barrier, he was not able to come inside. Bonnie must have done some sort of spell to un-invite him.

Rudy Hopkins was Bonnie's father and he knew immediately that the compulsion had somehow worn off when Kol attempted to attack him.

Kol growled and smashed his hand against the doorframe, the wood splintering upon impact. "_Where is she you old bastard?!_"

"How did your compulsion wear off? _Huh_?" He ignored the Original's question.

"_Answer me!"_ Kol was livid, contemplating to burn the house down.

"Did you kill her? Did Elijah tell you what we did?"

He suddenly dropped his hands from the door and everything clicked into place. He knew that the only way to make a vampire's compulsion wear off is if;

_A_. the vampire rids its victim of the compulsion themselves or _B._ The vampire who compelled its victim dies. It must have been the same thing with the witch. She must have died. This was Kol's quick conclusion as he looked back at Rudy with a smug smile and said;

"You can't keep me away from her. Love conquers all. I _will _carry out my revenge, be sure of that." And then he disappeared of out sight in a flash.

Rudy began to panic. He had to find his daughter and fast. His worst fear was that Kol would kidnap her and take her away. If Bonnie learned the truth and _accepted_ _the truth_, he knew she would never speak to her father again for doing what he did. Bonnie had spent 6 months out of the year trying to nurse her broken heart back to health over Kol. Her father had witnessed her suffer through endless nights of crying herself to sleep, but in his heart of hearts he truly felt his decision was best for her.

There was no way she was going to understand. He sprinted to his cellphone that was sitting on the coffee table and dialed his daughter's number.

"Bonnie, I want you to get home _right now_…there's no time for questions, it's an emergency sweetheart, please get home as soon as possible."

~oOo~

Elena and Klaus were back on the sidewalk, drinking their hot chocolate and walking hand in hand. She caught him off guard when she pulled out a camera from her trench coat and started taking pictures of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, while she snapped away.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Taking pictures of your _sexy self_." Elena grinned and it made him genuinely smile.

"Stop that." He said in a gentle way, trying to cover the camera lens with his hand.

"Why? I love looking at you. I want to keep a photo album for myself. What are you going to do when we have to take like _thousands _of pictures for our wedding? Are you going to complain then as well?"

Their engagement ball was only three weeks away. He hadn't realized why he kept changing the date, now he knew why. It was because deep down, he secretly hoped that Elena would develop some sort of feelings for him, and consequently throughout the time that he got to know her and spend time with her, he fell in love with his doppelganger. Although he always _did _feel something electric between him and Elena, in many ways she brought out the best in him, but he was too corrupted in his nature to remain consistent with it.

"Give me that." He took the camera away from her and started taking pictures of Elena. She gladly welcomed the spotlight and started posing for the camera like a model.

"Can I just express how badly I wish we were doing this in my _bedroom_ right now?"

Elena smiled and blew him a kiss. "It's not _your _bedroom, it's _our _bedroom." She corrected him and he smiled, taking more snap shots of her beautiful face and figure. She was like a snow angel blessing Times Square with her divine presence.

After a hundred camera flashes later, Klaus turned off the digital camera and walked over to his lady love. "Let's get home Elena. I don't want you catching a cold. The temperature just dropped."

"Well that's why I have _you _to keep me warm, my sexy hybrid lover." She kissed his cheek.

Klaus chuckled and pulled her in his arms, kissing her in the middle of the street, while snowflakes surrounded them and busy New Yorkers walked past the handsome couple. Elena kissed him back like she had no other care in the world but him.

His driver pulled up to the side of the road and Klaus helped Elena get inside first. He was about to slide in as well when his cellphone vibrated.

_Text message from Jake via Blackberry:_

_**Problems with Jade: refuses to eat or drink. What should we do? We need u here.**_

The Hybrid was so lost in his own illusion of happiness that he had almost forgotten about the crazy witch who was like a thorn in his side.

He quickly called Jake and told him that he would be there after dark.

~oOo~

**[Music inspired: The xx-Unfold]**

Elijah couldn't stay away, he needed to see _her_; he _needed_ to somehow reason with Klaus. The Original was sitting on his brother's sofa inside his penthouse and luckily Klaus's hybrids weren't home, and so Elijah was able to let himself in. He had spare keys that Klaus didn't know about. He sat and waited patiently for his brother's return.

Elena and Klaus had arrived at his place of residence and the Hybrid had two of his other hybrids waiting for them so that they could help Elena with her shopping bags and escort her upstairs. He had changed his mind last minute and decided to take care of the _Jade _situation before dark.

"But when will you be back?" Elena frowned.

"Soon luv, I shouldn't be longer than a couple hours. Max and Alicia will be with you until I get back."

She nodded with a sad smile and he kissed her deeply so she wouldn't pout.

"That's better sweetheart, I always prefer you smiling."

"Just be careful, Jade's crazy." She remembered every detail about the witch, every memory except for Elijah. Everything about him was either blurry or non-existent in her mind. The Hybrid had manipulated her memory.

"You don't need to tell me twice, _trust me._"

She hugged him goodbye and followed his hybrids while they carried her things. Elena took the elevator up and walked down the hall, headed towards the familiar suite number that had become her little "love nest" with Klaus.

She unlocked the door with her own set of keys and walked inside, placing her shopping bags down before she noticed a tall handsome man standing a few feet away from her.

"_Elena…_" he looked at her with warm loving eyes.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) leave me your feedback, let me know your thoughts! I always appreciate it. Xx**

**RESPONSE TO: Guest13579**

**I'm so glad I've turned you into a Stelena shipper awww :D I shipped Delena all the way through 3 seasons and it wasn't until recently that I changed my ship. NOT THAT I HATE ON DE, Im not the kind of person to spread hate on other ships, but yeah :D Im happy you're enjoying Forbidden Desires :) And to answer your question, yes, the photo in my profile pic is me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPONSE TO: CoCo<strong>

**Thanks for reading hun! I'm glad youre liking it so far, the whole Bonnie and Kol thing was something I came up with totally on a whim, but I really do adore them together, I think Kennet is cute! I will definitely involve them more in the plot.**

**And to everyone else following along, thank you for reading and thank you for your reviews :) **

**~much love**

**Mina xx**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: And here's chapter 40! Sorry for the delay guys, I really do try to time manage as best as I can, but it doesn't always go successfully :X **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing!? Get your hands off of me you murderer!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40~ Remember Me?<strong>

He searched her eyes, and wondered if she was just joking around with him. Elena jumped when Elijah suddenly appeared in front of her.

"_Elena_…" He gently grabbed her arm but she pulled it away.

"Who are you!? Don't touch me!"

Klaus's hybrids suddenly came into view at her side. They glared intimidatingly at Elijah.

"I think you need to _leave_." Max scowled menacingly at the Original.

It didn't take very long for Elijah to put the pieces together. He looked at Max and then at Alicia and pulled out their hearts from their chests with both hands.

Elena screamed.

He dropped the bloody hearts on the floor and went after her. The Original managed to corner her in the kitchen and quickly turned her body around so she was facing him.

"_You will not scream, you are not afraid." _He compelled her.

"What are you doing!? Get your hands off of me you murderer!"

His compulsion didn't work. Elijah couldn't believe it. This was all Klaus's doings, he knew it.

"Elena please, you _know _who I am. You've been compelled to forget me."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you in my life!" She ran around the island in the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Stay away from me!"

He sighed and clenched his jaw. "That knife will not do much damage on me. Please put it down and let me explain. I am not here to harm you. I cannot harm you even if I tried, you are _marked. _Look at your wrist."

She slowly looked down and noticed the glowing symbol on her wrist. He was right.

"You just killed two people in front of me!" Elena was frantic, tearing up and scared.

He honestly didn't mean for Elena to see that, but he had no other choice, he _had _to dispose of the hybrids if he wanted to have any time alone with her. Elijah was certain that his compulsion would work. He knew he wouldn't be able to undo Klaus's compulsion, but he thought he could at least compel her to not be afraid of him. It wasn't until he remembered that the reason why he couldn't compel her was because of the marking ritual. She was completely immune to any vampire's compulsion excluding for Klaus.

"Please Elena, please just sit down with me, let me speak and say what I need to say, and then I will leave. I promise."

"I want Nik here." She sniffled and wiped away her tears.

Her words made Elijah's heart bleed in his chest. He knew Klaus must have compelled her to forget about him, but did he compel her love as well? The idea of it was just too torturous to entertain.

"If Niklaus is here, I will no longer have the chance to talk to you. He wishes me dead."

"I wonder why! You murder people!" She cried out.

It broke his heart to see her like this, a _slave _to his brother. This wasn't Elena at all. Not the Elena he fell in love with.

"If you wish to stay where you are, then you leave me no other choice than to just speak with you from a distance. But again, please place the knife down. I am more concerned for your safety with it than my own."

She looked at him with fearful eyes, and hesitated to do as he said, but eventually surrendered the blade onto the countertop. "_J..just….st..stay where you are."_ Elena held out her trembling hand.

It pained him a great deal to see her be so frightened of him. It was _Klaus _she should've been scared of, not him.

"Elena you _know _who I am. I am Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus's brother. He is a hybrid, the very first of its origin. I have full knowledge that you are engaged to him and he plans to marry you, but all your memories of me have been extracted from your mind through compulsion…_my brother has compelled you to forget me."_

"Nik would never do that. I love him and he loves me."

The Original sighed out his frustration. How could he prove to her that they shared history together? And then it hit him; Elena's digital camera. He had bought her one when they first arrived to NYC, she took many pictures of the city, including a couple shots of him and her together.

"I can prove it to you if you would just come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I told you, I have no idea who you are!"

Elijah needed to get Elena out of the penthouse, but he knew he couldn't terrorize her any more than he already had. He couldn't force her. He pulled out his cellphone and went through his media files. Kol had been playing around with his new iPhone when they were all at that night club; maybe his brother took some photos of them together.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Looking for proof." He went through picture after picture, but there was nothing…until he found something better; video footage of him dancing with Elena.

Elijah wondered why his brother recorded them dancing together, but then quickly resolved that he was mostly likely going to show it to Klaus.

"Please allow me to show you this. I am not going to hurt you." He slowly took a few steps towards Elena.

"Place your phone down on the counter, I'll grab it and look at it myself. Don't come any closer!" She just couldn't trust him, even though she was marked and couldn't be harmed.

He frowned and slid his iPhone across the countertop of the island that stood between them.

Elena apprehensively leaned forward and quickly swiped his cellphone off the counter.

"Just press play." He looked at her, with newfound hope that she would at least trust him once she saw them dancing together.

Elena looked at him with suspicious eyes before she played the video.

He stood still and just watched her with a worried expression. She watched the whole thing in silence. Kol's voice and laughter could be heard;

"_Look at these two! I swear they're in love. You know Elijah, you might be able to fool Nik, but you can't fool me. [laughter]" _

When the recorded footage stopped, Elena finally looked up at Elijah. "I…I don't understand."

He took a couple steps towards her. "Please Elena, trust me when I say that you have been compelled."

She wasn't afraid anymore, but she was dazed and confused. She needed Klaus to come and clear things up for her. "I need to call Nik."

"No please! Do not call him. If you do, he will kill me."

"Maybe he had a good reason for compelling me."

"He has violated almost all your rights and stripped you of your free will, Elena you _must _come with me. _Please._" The Original was about to reach for her hand when suddenly the front door of the suite violently swung open and before Elijah could even turn around to see who it was, Klaus appeared before his eyes, standing in between his doppelganger and his brother.

"_Elijah, _how good of you to stop by. Now get out!" He growled.

"Nik, he says you compelled me! Did you?"

"Yes luv I did, and with good reason."

"Niklaus I never thought you would stoop so low as to compel her love for you."

"Didn't need to brother, she came around all on her own."

"I know you want to kill me but—"

"_Kill you? _No, no brother. Quite the contrary, you're still cordially invited to our engagement ball. You see…" he leaned into Elijah's ear and whispered. "_You're no longer a threat to me._" Klaus grinned wickedly and patted his shoulder.

"He killed Max and Alicia." Elena began to sob.

"Yes I saw." The Hybrid looked at his brother and cocked his head to the side. "_Unfortunate._"

Elijah couldn't understand Klaus's motives anymore. All he ever cared about was expanding his hybrid army.

"I will figure out a way to break her compulsion."

"_Good luck trying brother._" He smiled darkly and wrapped his arm possessively around Elena's waist.

"You won't get away with this Niklaus, _mark my words_." And then he vanished before the Hybrid could retort back.

Elena buried her face in Klaus's chest and started to cry. "I don't understand what's happening… he killed them right in front of me."

Klaus gently pulled her back and held her hand, guiding her to his bedroom as they passed the gruesome display of dead bodies on the floor.

"_Nik..why…why can't I remember him?_ Did you really compel me to forget Elijah? He showed me a video of him and I dancing somewhere. How come I can't remember?"

He didn't answer her question right away. Once they were inside his bedroom, he sat Elena down on the bed, leaned forward and stared into her eyes, pupils dilating.

"_You're going to forget what you saw earlier. You won't remember Max or Alicia. You came upstairs alone. The only thing you know about Elijah is that he's my brother. You share no history together._ _I want you to stay in this room until I come and get you. Do you understand me Elena?"_

She stared back at him, like a zombie. "Yes."

Klaus slowly retreated and left the room. He summoned some of his hybrids and they quickly came and cleaned up the mess, dragging the dead bodies away from his penthouse living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: will try to update soon, thanks for reading! **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys! Now that I have finished my first volume of Forbidden Desires, I can devote a huge chunk of my time finishing Wicked Games. **warning there is SOME sexual content****

**I named this chapter Behind Blue Eyes, because when I heard Fred Durst's song "behind blue eyes" I really felt like it was a song that Klaus could relate to. It really describes him.**

"No one knows what it's like  
>To be the bad man<br>To be the sad man  
>Behind blue eyes<br>And no one knows  
>What it's like to be hated<br>To be fated to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
>As my conscience seems to be<br>I have hours, only lonely  
>My love is vengeance<p>

That's never free."

* * *

><p><strong>That's never freeMusic Inspired in Chapter:<strong>

Staind-outside

Staind- Intro

Fred Durst- Behind Blue Eyes

Johnny Craig-I still feel her Part 3

Innerpartysystem What We Will Never Know

* * *

><p>"You're drunk." Elena sighed and walked over to him. "Have you been drinking alone in here for the past two hours?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41~ Behind Blue Eyes<strong>

Bonnie was at the Grill with Caroline and Stefan when her father had called. She was annoyed that he was being all cryptic over the phone, but the sound of his voice had concerned her, so she said goodbye to her friends and left the Mystic grill. Her car was parked out front and she was about to get inside when someone appeared behind her.

Her heart dropped when she saw his reflection through the tinted passenger window of her car. She quickly whipped her head around and looked at _him_. They were face to face now, after such a long time.

"_Bonnie…_" Kol's eyes held such palpable pain as he watched her expression quickly turn from shock to anger.

"What are you doing here?" She really couldn't think of anything else to say because she was still in shock.

"I came to see you, I—" he couldn't finished because Bonnie interrupted him.

"I don't want to see you Kol. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to listen to you and quite frankly, I'm disgusted to see your face again after so long because it only reminds me of the biggest mistake I ever made in my life; _you._" She was bordering the lines of love and hate.

It hurt the Original to hear her say such things, but he knew he had said worse, even though it wasn't really him, it was the compulsion. How was he going to explain that to Bonnie if she wouldn't even give him the time of day?

"Bonnie please just hear me out!"

"No!" She opened her driver's side door and got inside. Her tears were only fueling her anger more. She hadn't expected to still feel so hurt after a year had passed in his absence.

Kol wasn't going to give up that easily. He stepped in front of Bonnie's car and placed his palms down on the hood using all his vampire strength to keep her vehicle from moving from its parking space. Luckily there was another car parked behind her so she couldn't back out in reverse.

Bonnie turned on the ignition and glared at Kol.

"_Move! You're causing a scene!" _She didn't need to bring her window down, she knew the Original could hear her perfectly well.

"I don't care! Will you please just listen to what I have to say to you!?"

"No! I'm going to run you over now like you ran over my heart!"

She stepped on the gas pedal but her car wouldn't move. Kol was keeping the car in place. The tires screeched against the pavement and she turned her head when she heard Stefan and Caroline's voice as they walked out of the Grill to see what was going on.

Bonnie got out of the car and used magic to inflict pain on Kol.

"Bonnie what's going on?" Caroline rushed to her side.

Stefan was worried that Kol was going to harm his friend, but he was more than confident that Bonnie could handle herself, she was a strong witch.

"_Bonnie…I was…com…pelled…_" Kol struggled to tell her truth as he fell to his knees, groaning from the excruciating pain in his head.

She heard what he said, but didn't believe a word of it.

"Leave town Kol, if you know what's good for you." The Bennett witch threatened Kol and then finally released him from her painful confinement.

She looked at Caroline who was still half stunned to see the Original again.

"I need to go. Now I know what that phone call was about."

She wouldn't ever fall for Kol's tricks and lies again.

~oOo~

Elena was really worried about Klaus. He was quiet during dinner and he wasn't speaking much to her throughout the evening. He told her that he had some things to do in his study so she didn't push him to tell her what was troubling him. The Hybrid locked himself up in there for about two hours, and although she hoped he would come out on his own terms, he didn't. Elena could sense that he wanted to be alone, she felt his emotions because he had marked her and she knew that the most dominant emotion that he was feeling was guilt and sadness, she just didn't know why.

After spending enough time watching re-runs of Dawson's Creek in front of the television, Elena decided to go and check on her hybrid. She heard loud rock music playing from his study as she approached. Elena knocked a few times on the door, but he didn't answer, so she let herself in.

"_Klaus?_"

He was sitting on his leather desk chair with his feet propped up on the desk, and an almost empty bottle of vodka in his hand. Klaus turned his head and grinned when he saw Elena.

"Hey luv, come in." He quickly gulped back the remaining liquor inside the vodka bottle and then tossed it behind him. The bottle didn't break because of the large Oriental rug that was spread across the floor.

"You're drunk." Elena sighed and walked over to him. "Have you been drinking alone in here for the past two hours?"

"_I apologize for… leaving you alone sweetheart…"_ He took Elena's hand and pulled her onto his lap before he grabbed his stereo remote and turned down the volume so she could hear him better.

"Nik what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me? Do you really think alcohol will solve the problem? I'm your fiancée, I love you and I'm worried about you, you've been off all evening."

'_I love you'…_those words stung him, because he knew her love wasn't real, as real as it sounded, Klaus knew better. He felt so sad and regretted compelling her, because he hadn't realized just how much he was in love with Elena. He didn't want her love to be fake. And at the same time, he couldn't tolerate the unimaginable pain of letting her go to his brother Elijah. His mind, heart and pride were battling each other all at once and so far, his pride was winning.

Elena noticed that Klaus had unbuttoned his shirt all the way down. She couldn't help but stare at his flawless body before she gently nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and caressed his naked chest. "Your body feels so hot."

"_Thanks for the compliment." _He chuckled and folded his hands behind his head. His speech was slurred, but he really didn't care how badly he was indisposed at that moment.

"Nik, you _know_ what I meant." Elena looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"It's because of the liquor luv, body temperature rises." His voice was hoarse and his heart was beating rapidly. It was really starting to worry her.

"I'm worried about you, I can't believe you drank the whole bottle."

"_Three_. That was the third."

Elena was horrified, she noticed the other two empty bottles sitting by the mini bar in the corner of the room and she shuddered.

"No need to worry. It's not like I can get alcohol poisoning, I'm already _dead._" He snickered and threw his head back laughing.

She knew his laughter and smiles were just a façade, he was masking his internal pain.

She sighed and held his face. "Baby, look at me."

His eyes widened and his expression turned serious. "_What did you just call me?"_

Elena shot him a puzzled look. "…baby?"

"No one's ever called me that before." Mysterious turquoise eyes penetrated through hers and she suddenly felt overwhelmed with love for him. His seductive gaze always made her body heat up at fever pitch.

Elena smiled and caressed Klaus's face. "Please tell me what's wrong. Is it me? Are you having second thoughts about the wedding, because if you are, we don't need to get married. I just want to be with you, wherever you are, I'll follow you. And if you escape from me…_I will find you._"

"Oh really? How do you intend to do that luv? I'm an Original vampire, I've got a thousand years of experience behind my name and I'm fairly good at _hiding out, not to mention the fact that I am deadly lethal." _

"You wouldn't ever hurt me. When two hearts are connected to each other…love always finds a way."

She just couldn't understand the pain in his eyes every time she showered him with love and affection. Elena lowered her lips to his and kissed him softly, hoping to see a smile grace his handsome features by the time she would pull back. But Klaus didn't release her from the kiss; blood rushed in his veins as he dominated her lips and a sexual energy transformed between them. He stroked her outer thigh and heard Elena moan against his lips. Her desire for the sexy Hybrid could not be tamed. She shifted her weight so that she was sitting astride, facing him.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell me."

He looked into her warm brown eyes and for just a short minute, he believed her, he believed in her love for him. Klaus kissed her neck, and avoided her lips.

"I want to kiss you." Elena complained.

"I don't think.._[kiss]…_ you want to…_[kiss]…_ taste the vodka…_[kiss]…on me…_ _[kiss]…_luv." He whispered, while his lips lingered over the soft skin of her neck. He so badly wanted to taste her. Elena's blood was just so sweet and more intoxicating than any alcoholic beverage he had consumed in his lifetime.

Elena didn't care about the smell of alcohol on his breath, at that moment, she just wanted _him. _She held his face and tore his lips away from her neck so that they could collide with her lips.

Heat and sexual energy exploded from their mouths as the Hybrid tightened his grip around her waist, and pulled her closer into him. He was instantly turned on and was incredibly sex deprived. Klaus wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold off his inner most secret desires. He groaned when her tongue slowly touched his. He was incapacitated and vulnerable, but felt so safe with Elena.

She began to undo his belt buckle when he stopped her, forcing himself to pull back from the kiss. They were both left breathless.

"Stop…."

"Why? I _know _this is what you want, let me give it you. I want you Nik, I love you, let me show you how much."

She was practically throwing herself at him and had he not compelled her, he would've taken her right there on his desk, but he realized that evening that he didn't want Elena like this; he didn't want to _rape _her, because technically that's what it would be. She would be having sex with him against her own will, while under compulsion. He wanted a _real _relationship, not a fake one. He wanted to be _loved back._

Elena wouldn't stop. Her lips crashed down onto Klaus's lips, distracting him from any rational thought while she managed to unzip his trousers this time.

He had a raging hard on and he groaned when she rubbed her hand against his shaft, but just as pleasurable as it was, it also freaked him out because things were escalating to sex so fast. He grabbed Elena's wrist and shoved it away before he pushed her back and growled in anger; _"I said stop!"_

She stared back at him; recoiling inside herself, frightened by his reaction and hurt from the rejection.

"_Get off me."_ He slurred in a drunken stupor.

Elena obeyed him and removed herself from his lap. She watched Klaus disappear from the chair at vampire speed and it took her a while to figure out where he was, because his study was suddenly empty.

She heard movement behind the wall of the bookshelf, and realized that he was inside his little hidden panic room full of secrets. She stepped inside and witnessed the Hybrid destroying all his art work, ripping them apart while cursing out loud. Elena remembered everything Kol had shared with her that day, everything she discovered excluding the things she found out about Elijah. Klaus's compulsion had manipulated all her memories. Everything Elijah related had been deleted, leaving only an alternate version of her memories.

"_Nick? What are you doing? Stop!"_

Her words fell on deaf ears. He destroyed ever painting of Cassandra, every drawing he had spent days, weeks and months perfecting, saving the grandfather chest in the corner for last. Klaus opened it, poured a bottle full of whiskey inside of it and lit a match, setting fire to hundreds of envelopes, letters, journals and memories shared between him and his dead past love.

It was time to let go. It was time to shut off his humanity and erase any trace of evidence that reminded him that he was once human.

"Klaus!" she watched his memories burn into ash while he just stared and watched the flames. There was so much hurt, anger and agony he buried inside himself. Elena so badly wished he would just let her in so that she could touch his pain and heal his wounds. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around the Hybrid's waist, hugging him so tightly so that he could feel all the love she had for him.

"I don't care if you shout at me, I'm not letting you go."

"_Let go Elena_!" He growled at her.

"No! I love you! I'm not letting go!" She shouted back, choking up on tears.

"You don't love me. You can't."

"_I do! Why won't you believe me_?"

"_Because your love isn't real! _Things were so much easier when I wasn't in love with you!" He roared intimidatingly.

But Elena refused to give him what he wanted, which was isolation. He was pushing her away and she wasn't going to allow him to succeed.

"I know you don't mean that." She whimpered.

The tone of his voice suddenly changed, revealing a painful vulnerability Elena had never heard before; _"I do…I do luv…I do mean it_…_I'm a bastard and I don't deserve you…._" He began to break down in tears. His walls were crumbling to the floor as he surrendered to her and dropped the whiskey bottle, stifling back his tears, praying that Elena would just give up and release him, but she didn't. The Hybrid fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his doppelganger's waist, pulling her in so that he could hide his face just below her stomach, letting out a much needed cry that he had bottled up for centuries. She was his sanctuary.

It broke Elena's heart to hear him and see him like this, but she remained strong for Klaus and ran her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to just let go and let it all out, all his grief, pain and hurt.

"_It's okay baby, just let go…I'm here…I'm here for you." _She spoke softly as the flames from the fire he had started slowly died down. He had ruined and destroyed every memory of Cassandra and all his journals were burned to a crisp.

Klaus howled in pain and heart break, and cried so loudly, that it was bringing Elena to tears. She had never witnessed this side of him, his vulnerable, fragile side, and now that she had, her heart was shattering into pieces.

"_I'm a monster! I never should have been born! I'm a curse and I have cursed my family…I've caused you so much pain Elena you don't understand…"_

She kneeled in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, so that he could bury his face into her chest.

"You're not a curse Klaus, you've done things that have hurt me and hurt others, but I saw the humanity in you, I've seen how you love me unconditionally, and anyone capable of love is worthy of forgiveness. I forgive you. _I have forgiven you. _Please don't torture yourself like this. You are a better man today. Your past doesn't matter." She was convinced that he was troubled by his past and the guilt was eating away at him, but Elena had no idea that he was haunted by what he did to her, he felt guilty for compelling her love and he was devastated because it wasn't real.

"A beauty can never love a beast."

"That's not how it goes in the fairy tale I'm familiar with…." She stared into his eyes with such warmth and compassion while caressing his face.

"You're not in a fairy tale Elena, you're in a horror story…with _me_. I should let you go. You deserve happiness, but I'm too selfish, I can't! I can't let you go!" He began to cry again and it broke her heart a thousand times over.

"Is that how you really see yourself? That's not how I look at you. I see a man who is so hurt and haunted by his past, all you ever wanted in life was to be loved and accepted, you've gone through countless and endless amounts of tragedy, but you don't need to suffer anymore Nik. You don't need to let me go. _You have me. _"

Her words truly touched his heart and broke it at the same time. He was never good at dealing and coping with his hurt. Klaus always used anger to mask his pain and wounded feelings because he was too prideful to show vulnerability. Rage was always the dominant emotion he used as a shield to protect him from revealing his sensitiveness. Even though Elena had a slight break through with him and brought him to his knees, he couldn't forgive himself for compelling her because he knew that if he were to reverse that, she would never, _ever_ forgive him or love him the same. He had to choose between the beautiful fantasy of a lie, or setting her free with the truth.

Elena began to cough because of the thick scent of smoke that had abominated the air around them. Klaus stood up and helped Elena up on her feet.

"Let's get out of here." He held her hand and led her out of the room, taking one last glance at his demolished tomb of memories that would no longer haunt him with their physical presence.

~oOo~

"What are we going to do now that Camilla is dead? I _need _a plan Jonas." Elijah was pacing around his living room back and forth.

"I can help you get Elena away from Klaus, but as far as removing his _mark _on her, there's no spell or magic that can erase that bond. The only way she can be freed is if he dies. You must kill Klaus."

Elijah was frustrated. Things were not going the way he wanted them to go, but he knew Jonas was right, killing his brother would solve all his problems; Elena's compulsion would wear off and she'd remember him, she wouldn't bare Klaus's mark any longer and they could finally get their happy ending.

The Original took a deep breath and looked at his warlock. "Consider it done. I will kill my brother at the engagement ball and end this nightmare of a life he created for all of us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know some of you have been requesting a scene where Klaus is drunk, I hope I fulfilled your expectations! I'm currently writing the next chapter and I will update by tonight/tomorrow. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: And here's the next chapter as promised :) enjoy!**

**Music Inspired in this chapter:**

Never Ending White Lights- The Grace (Klena scene)

* * *

><p>Elijah's plan had to be executed perfectly if he wanted to succeed in his plot for murder.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42~ Hidden Agendas<strong>

**EARLIER THAT EVENING…**

Bonnie was visibly upset when she walked into her house. Her father had been waiting for her and was immediately worried when he saw her.

"You saw him didn't you?"

"Yes." She took off her jacket and placed down her bag.

"Honey, don't believe anything he told you. It's all lies."

She suddenly became suspicious of her father. "What do you mean…_all lies?"_

"Kol was here earlier and he threatened me, told me that if I don't tell you that he was compelled to forget you, he would kill me and your friends."

Bonnie was furious, she just couldn't understand Kol's sick obsession with her. Little did she know that her father was withholding one big secret from her.

"I'll take care of him." Her voice was void of any emotion. Bonnie was a strong girl, she had been through a lot in her life and had suffered many losses. It had toughened her up to the core, especially her break up with Kol last year.

"No sweetheart, I don't want you getting hurt again."

"He threatened you dad!"

"Please Bonnie, just listen to me. I want you to stay home this week. He can't get inside the house or burn it down if you spell our property."

"Dad, I'm not going to hide out and miss school. I can protect our home, but I'm not going to be a prisoner inside of it!"

"I can pick up your school work, just please do as I say."

Bonnie wasn't going to listen to him, but she didn't want to argue either. She really didn't have any energy to waste on arguments with her father.

"Fine. I'll spell the house."

"_And stay home tomorrow?_" He folded his arms across his chest and stared inquisitively at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "And stay home tomorrow." She said, dryly.

"Thank you honey." He wrapped his arms around his daughter and gave her a hug. "You're my only daughter, I need to protect you."

_More like __**I**__ need to protect __**you**__. _She thought.

~oOo~

**PRESENT TIME…**

The Salvatore's were sitting down in their living room, drinking some bourbon and going over there plan to get Elena away from Klaus on the night of the engagement ball.

"Do you think he's compelled her?" Stefan asked.

"I _know _he's compelled her, it's Klaus." Damon gulped back his drink and stared at the roaring fire across from them.

"I wonder why he would send us an invite."

"Because he's a cocky, arrogant bastard and he's trying to rub his _victory_ in our faces, but little does he know…that our rescue mission _won't _fail." Damon smiled sardonically and stood up to refill his glass.

"It's still a miracle that we were able to find that witch."

"It's a miracle that she's siding with us and not with Klaus and _his lollypop guild._"

Stefan tried not to laugh, but his brother's comment was pretty funny.

"Are you going to tell Elena about you and Caroline?"

"I can't lie to her Damon, and I can't stop feeling this way about Care."

"She's going to be heartbroken you know."

"I know. But that's why you'll be there to pick up the pieces. We broke up this year remember? You and Elena had gotten really close when I was away with Klaus cross state."

They both stared at each other for a moment, and then Damon responded;

"What makes you think she will even want me? She was all over _you _when you came back to town."

"You two have a bond that I could never compete with. I've hurt her too much. You make her happy in ways that I can't. She trusts you."

Damon took a moment to register his brother's words. "Let's just take it one step at a time. First we need to rescue her." He filled up his glass and gulped back some more Bourbon.

~oOo~

Elijah was sleepless. He kept tossing and turning in bed thinking about the plan that he had discussed with Jonas earlier that evening. His warlock had figured out a spell to manipulate the sire bond shared between Klaus and his hybrids. The spell would only hold up for an hour and the hybrids wouldn't even realize it until their alpha was in danger. They would serve Klaus in all things except for the crucial moment where he would need them to come and save his life.

This gave Elijah a window of opportunity to kill Klaus with the white oak stake when he was least expecting it. There were complications of course, because he didn't want Klaus's entire line of vampires to die, Damon and Stefan were part of that line and he knew Elena cared about them. He didn't want her grieving over their deaths forever. Elijah loved her selflessly, despite his own personal feelings of dislike towards the Salvatore's. He wanted to isolate his brother's life so that only Klaus and Klaus alone would face his inevitable demise.

Jonas had retrieved Camilla's grimoire from her granddaughter and was able to decipher some of the spells that were encrypted inside of it. The spell he found was the miracle that Elijah needed to carry out his brother's murder, because it cut off all blood ties with Klaus's entire line of vampires and hybrids.

His only challenge was getting Klaus to consume the elixir Jonas had concocted for him. He would definitely have to mix it in a champagne glass and propose a toast.

Elijah's plan had to be executed perfectly if he wanted to succeed in his plot for murder.

He never wanted his family to be so torn apart like this, but Klaus had started a thousand year old war, now he had to be the one to end it, once and for all.

~oOo~

It was around midnight when Kol appeared in front of Bonnie's house. He looked up and noticed that her bedroom light was still on. This gave him hope because he planned to climb to her window and beg her to let him inside, but he soon discovered that he couldn't walk on the property of her home at all. She had used magic to shield the house. The only vampires that could cross that invisible shield were the ones she had already invited.

He quickly disappeared out of sight just when Bonnie looked out the window. Kol had a new destination; _her high school._ Once he broke inside, he unlocked the office door with effortless strength and located Bonnie's locker number through her personal file. The Original then rushed to her locker, broke her combination lock and tore out a page of paper from her binder so that he could write her a note.

**_Bonnie, _**

**_Please, PLEASE give me a chance to talk to you and tell you what happened to me. Your dad has been lying to you, so has Jonas and even my own brother. I'll be waiting for you at school today and I'll explain everything. I tried calling you but you changed your number. Please, I'm BEGGING you, let me talk to you for just ten minutes and then I'll disappear from your life if you wish it._**

**_-Kol_**

He left something else inside of her locker other than the note, desperately hoping that she would be more inclined to meet with him once she discovered what he gave her.

~oOo~

"You're not falling asleep are you?"

"I can't luv, I don't want to sleep."

Elena and Klaus were cuddling in bed and she was trying her best to comfort him to sleep. He rested his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I always get super tired after I cry." Elena confessed.

"Shh… I didn't cry." He felt embarrassed for breaking down earlier.

"People cry not because they're weak, but because they've been strong for too long." She ran her fingers through his hair and then smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

He turned his head and placed a sweet, soft kiss on her stomach before he rested his cheek against her belly button again, breathing in her vanilla scented body lotion.

"I've never had this before with anyone, this kind of intimacy." He confessed.

Elena gave him her undivided attention and just listened.

"I loved Cassie so much, she was pure and innocent. We never got to lie in bed with each other like this."

Elena couldn't help but feel a little sad and jealous because Klaus placed Cassandra on such a high pedestal. She feared she would never measure up.

"I was convinced she was the love of my life…but she wasn't, she was just my first love. And you never get over your first love until you meet your _true love." _He slowly raised himself off Elena and lay down next to her. Her soft, loving smile complimented her warm brown eyes. Klaus found himself getting completely lost in her. "_You_ are my true love."

Elena felt her heart swell with so much love for him in that moment. His confession made her so happy and erased all her jealousy away. She wanted to tell him that he was the love of her life, but he spoke too soon.

"And now that _psycho witch_ is inhabiting her body." He sighed in frustration.

Elena frowned. "Have you figured out a way to get rid of Jade?"

He caressed her face and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"No luv, I haven't, but I _have _discovered a witch who may be able to help me."

"Who?"

"Don't trouble your pretty little head with these things, I'll take care of Jade, she's my problem, not yours."

Elena looked a little hurt. "But your problems _are_ my problems, and vice versa, because we love each other. That's how it goes in relationships Nik. We look out for one another."

He kissed her lips and pulled Elena into his arms. Every part of him knew that he didn't want to lose her and didn't want to live without her.

"You're going to hate me one day luv." He murmured into her ear.

She pulled back and scowled at him. "Don't be ridiculous. I feel nothing but love for you. You're my soul mate."

Her words completely melted him, but again there was a visible pain in his eyes because he knew it wasn't real. He so badly wanted to forget that he compelled her and wanted to live in the fantasy of her reciprocating his love, just for one night, believing that it _was_ possible for Elena to truly love him.

"_You are the keeper of my soul._" He whispered into her ear before his lips gravitated to her mouth, kissing her slow and deep. He had to use all his strength to pull his lips away from hers because kissing Elena was dangerous, it made him want to rip her clothes off and take her right there in bed.

"I really can't wait until our honey moon." Elena sighed, molding herself into his body.

Klaus kissed her head and held her safely in his arms. "Close your eyes sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Elejah fans don't give up hope! And Klena fans don't worry, I'm setting up the plot for an epic alternate twist ending for Elena and Klaus in my new story entitled; _Redemption_. **


	43. Chapter 43

"You wanted to talk to me, so talk." She was very straight to the point.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43~ Memory Lane<strong>

Bonnie didn't keep her promise the following morning when she woke up. As soon as her dad left the house, she got dressed and headed straight to school.

Stefan was talking to Caroline by her locker when he noticed Bonnie walking towards them down the hall.

"Hey guys."

"I've been so worried about you!" Caroline flung her arms around Bonnie and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine. Really." She tried to reassure her.

"I guess that was a bit unexpected, seeing him back in town yesterday." Stefan said.

"Yes, but Kol won't become a problem in my life, trust me." She answered him.

"I can't believe he would use some lame ass story just to get in your—" Caroline stopped herself just in time, before she revealed Bonnie's tragic sex life history with the Original. "-_Get back in your life again_." She reworded the sentence.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Don't worry about Kol, I can handle him."

"Are you sure? Because Damon and I can—"

"He's an Original Stefan, there's not much that you two can do. He can compel you any time he wants. I'm a witch and a powerful one. Trust me when I say _I can handle him._"

He gave her a short half smile and then nodded.

"So I guess we should head into history class. I hope Alaric won't bombard us with homework today, _ugh." _Caroline whined with a groan.

"Actually, before we go, I wanted to ask you two if you could come over to the boarding house after school. Damon and I have a game plan for rescuing Elena next weekend and we need to run it by with the two of you."

"My dad expects me to be sitting in my house all day, but he doesn't get home until after 7, so yeah, I'll be there."

"Not a problem for me." Caroline added.

"Okay great."

"You guys don't have to wait up for me, I'll meet you both in class." Bonnie said, before she headed towards her locker.

~oOo~

She noticed the broken combination lock right away and knew that something wasn't right. Someone had busted into her locker and she wasn't sure when or who. Bonnie cautiously opened it and observed that nothing out of the ordinary was out place, nothing was stolen either. When she reached for her text book, a folded white piece of paper slipped out and fell to the floor. She picked it up and read it. It was from Kol.

Bonnie scrunched up his note into a ball after she finished reading it and reached for her text book, when something else fell over her other binders. She couldn't believe it. It was a white oak stake. _Kol had left her a white oak stake._

She grabbed it and tucked it away inside her book bag before she headed to class. Kol hadn't specified when or exactly where he would be, but he didn't need to. They had a spot where they used to hang out during her lunch breaks on the bleachers outside by the football field. He used to visit Bonnie almost every day just to spend that hour and twenty minutes with her.

~oOo~

"I so want to skip the rest of my classes." Caroline complained as they walked out of their biology class. It was finally lunch time and that meant she could go and hunt with Stefan in the woods.

"I'd rather bet at school than on lockdown at home."

"Meet you in the caf in 20 then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Bonnie figured her visit with Kol wouldn't take up her entire lunch break. He might not even show.

She walked through the backdoors of the high school and headed over to the football field. Bonnie's heart dropped when she saw Kol sitting on the bleachers waiting for her. She stood there for a moment and didn't move.

Kol stood up and rushed down towards her at vampire speed, appearing right in front of her in a split second.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show."

"_Whoa_, back up." She held out her hands and took a step back. He was invading her personal space. _Too close for comfort._

"Sorry." He muttered.

Bonnie wondered if it was a mistake to meet him there, what if it was a trap? Then again he _did _give her the only weapon that could kill him.

"You wanted to talk to me, so talk." She was very straight to the point.

He had to try his hardest to keep it together. The Original was desperately in love with the Bennett witch.

"Please sit down."

"I'm fine standing thanks." Her voice was cold, and her eyes were even colder. He couldn't bare the fact that he drained all the love and warmth out of her.

"Bonnie, your father, Jonas and my brother Elijah, they had a witch compel me last year, the day after your birthday. I was lured into some apartment and compelled to break up with you, skip town and forget you."

"_You expect me to believe that_?" She folded her arms against her chest and pursed her lips. "Have you forgotten everything you told me before you left, or do I need to remind you?"

"Bonnie, loving you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me want to be a better man. When I was compelled to forget you, it's like my entire existence disappeared, everything good about me vanished. I had no soul. I didn't mean a word I said when I broke up with you that day, I was under compulsion. I love you… _I'm in love with you_. I don't know what happened, how the compulsion wore off, but I was on a plane to Italy when my entire world just flipped upside down yesterday. I remembered you, every memory, good, bad, beautiful, painful_, I remember your tears_…" There was so much pain in his eyes and it was freaking her out because she believed it was a pretty convincing act.

"You played mind games with me Kol, you never loved me. You used me, you said so yourself, more than once. No super natural being, not even a witch can compel an Original."

"This witch did! My own brother double crossed me! Bonnie _please! You have to believe me!_ Your father never approved of me, _you know that! _He hated me and still does; that's why he conspired with Jonas and Elijah so that they could come up with a permanent solution to rip us apart. I don't remember the name of that witch, but I believe she must have died, which is why the compulsion wore off. I came back for you Bonnie, I came back to tell you the truth."

_If you are telling the truth, then my father completely sabotaged my happiness and lied to me…_The thought alone made her sick to her stomach.

"I don't believe you Kol! I don't trust you! Why did you threaten my dad? Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you!"

"Don't say that! Don't you _dare _say those words to me! You don't know what love is!" she was angry and hurt and only seconds away from walking away from him.

"Then stake me, kill me _please_, I beg of you, because I really don't want to exist in this world without you."

Bonnie had no words, she just stared at him.

"Just do it!" He pleaded.

Kol watched her pull the stake out of her book bag and held it in front of him.

"This thing? It's probably fake. I'm not falling for your bluff Kol."

"_Fake?_" He couldn't handle the agony of his tragic reality any longer, so the Original grabbed her wrist and yanked it forward, positioning the stake so that it was pointed right at his chest. He wrapped his hands over hers and forced her to stab him in the chest. The stake had not penetrated his heart yet, but was severely weakening him.

"_Stab…me…right in…the…heart...you can do it…._" He was struggling to speak as his skin started to change to a deadly shade of grey.

Bonnie was completely horrified. She pulled the stake out of his chest before the pointy wooden edge pierced through his heart.

She was trembling. He wasn't lying about the stake. There was only one way to erase her doubts about his entire story, which she found completely lucrative, and Bonnie knew exactly what needed to be done, even though it was dangerous for her.

"If you want me to believe you, then come with me."

Kol looked at her, and held onto newfound hope.

~oOo~

The Original and the witch both entered an empty English classroom and he watched her lock the door before she turned around and faced him.

"Sit down in that chair." She pointed to a desk and he complied.

"I'm going to sift through your memories, and if past events match up with what you told me, then you're telling the truth."

He looked terrified all of a sudden. "_No. Please don't_."

Bonnie glared at him. "Why not? It's the only way, I told you."

He hung is head down and tried to think of a way to explain himself to her.

"Bonnie, I've done things that I'm not proud of…I don't want you to see it."

Kol felt so ashamed, because ever since he left her, all he cared for was loose women every night. He enjoyed the hunt, and thrill of seducing young women into his bed and then stripping them of their virtue in the most lewd ways possible. It was bringing him to tears knowing that she would see all his misdeeds, _his sins._

"Please I beg you, is there another way to block out the past 12 months of my life and go straight to my memories with you?"

She looked gravely at him. "No."

_Why is he crying? _It was disturbing her because she couldn't tell if it was all an act or real emotion, Bonnie was still extremely guarded.

He was trying really hard to compose himself. "Fine, do it. I know you won't want me afterwards anyway, but at least you'll know the truth. That's why I came back, because you deserve the truth. I know already know that I'm scum."

She studied his face for a while. "Just stay still. Don't move." Bonnie shut her eyes and focused, summoning some powerful energy before she placed her hands on his head and felt an electrical jolt flow through her body. Kol could feel a surge of energy rushing through his veins but it wasn't painful, the only pain he was feeling was strictly emotional.

He watched her face, desperate to shut his eyes and blind himself from the disgusted reactions she would have after entering his dark world of wickedness.

She was deep in the well of his memories now, accessing every cognitive memory from the present starting with the image of them inside the classroom. She had to back track through his recollections like video software, rewinding a film. everything rushed and appeared in flashes before her eyes; _Kol naked in bed with three girls, having sex with them in every position possible, from front to back, over, under, engaging in oral sex, rough sex, orgies with multiple women, seducing college virgins, hard core bondage, hundreds of women appeared in front of her eyes and he had sex with them everywhere and anywhere, there was no limit_. She even saw him having sex with someone in a church. Bonnie saw the faces of all the women he hurt, all the hearts he broke, dead bodies on the floor, every person he violently killed with no mercy. It was overwhelming her and she began to cry.

"_Bonnie no…please, I'm begging you stop." _Kol was in tears, he tried to move her hands but she shouted at him;

"_Stop! Don't move!_" Her nose began to bleed but she didn't care, she was getting close to the vital memories that she needed to see even though it as excruciatingly painful to relive his memories through him.

Minutes passed and she kept flashing back through month after month of rough sex and murder, until the memory of their breakup finally appeared before her eyes. It was painful to watch it all over again, so she rewound faster until she finally paused. Bonnie had found what she was looking for. She saw Kol entering an apartment building alongside Elijah, and when they walked inside the suite, Jonas and an elderly lady were waiting for them. She had never seen that woman before. Bonnie watched her compel Kol.

'_You will break up with Bonnie Bennett because you do not love her, you never have, you just used her for sex and you will tell her in the most brutal, heart breaking way possible to make her believe you. And once you have achieved this, you will leave Mystic Falls and forget all about her, and never return. It will be like Bonnie never existed.'_

Camilla's voice echoed in her ears and that was all that Bonnie needed to see before she finally dropped her hands from Kol's head. Her chest was heaving up and down because she was severely traumatized with the truth and the images of him fornicating with so many young women.

Everything made sense now. Her father had lied to her.

"You were telling the truth…" She held back her tears and wiped the blood off her nose with her arm.

Kol was crying and couldn't look Bonnie in the eyes. He kept his head down and aggressively wiped at his tears.

He stood up and finally met her gaze. "I hate myself more than you can imagine, believe me. I'm not worthy of your love. I know that now, but I just wanted you to know that my love for you was never fake, and those things I said before I left…it wasn't me."

Bonnie burst into heart breaking tears. She really believed that he never loved her, but he did and she knew that now.

"Please Bonnie just kill me, I can't live with myself knowing I've done all these things!" He was frantic and she could see his internal torture in his eyes.

Bonnie didn't respond, she couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling.

"I'll do it for you." He grabbed the stake and was about to stab himself in the heart when she screamed;

"_No!"_

He suddenly wasn't in control of his movement anymore as his arm locked and the stake was pulled out of his hand by some invisible force, dropping to the floor furthest away from him.

"_Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare take the easy way out and leave me to pick up the pieces again!_" Bonnie pushed his chest and kept pushing him until his back hit the wall. "_Dying is not an option!" _She was crying hysterically and was unravelling seam by seam; she had no more control over her emotions.

Kol wrapped his arms around her like a protective shield, and hugged Bonne in a tight embrace while she pounded his chest and struggled to break free. All her pent up emotions were finally surfacing and overflowing.

"_I love you Bonnie, I swear on your life that I do._" He held her for the longest while as she cried in his arms and finally surrendered to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him back.

Kol kissed her head and fought back his tears and his own pain, so that he could remain solid like a rock, he had to be strong for her, because his pain didn't matter when he was with Bonnie. As soon as a tear dropped from her eye, he forgot all about his troubles and wanted nothing more than to focus his energy into putting a smile back on her pretty face again.

The Mikaelson brothers were capable of loving their women so real and passionately. It was so tragic how they were all divided due to lies and backstabbing betrayal in their relationships with each other.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

**A/N: Sorry guys I know there was no elejah or klena in this chapter, but I really had to devote it to Kol and Bonnie because it was crucial to the development of the plot. You will find out why in the next chapter! Leave me your feedback, let me know your thoughts :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I was recently having big time issues updating because the servers on the site were going through some big time glitches! Apparently I wasn't the only one experiencing this issue, luckily it all got sorted out. It was seriously inconvenient! Anyway enjoy!**

**Just a quick note, the diary entry in this chapter is from Elena's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44~ The Witch Must Die<strong>

**November 25th, 2012**

**Dear Diary,**

**I have no idea what happened to my old diary, but I have a strong feeling that Jade stole it. Why do I have reason to suspect it was her? Because a pair of my pink diamond earrings that Klaus had given me totally vanished from my jewelry box. Nik mentioned that some of his things were missing too, so I'm sure it was her. God only knows what Jade wanted to do with our things. My diary was personal! It really makes me so mad that she took it. But I guess this will have to do. At least Nik was nice enough to take me out to the book store to buy a new one this morning.**

**We ate breakfast at my favorite café downtown and then he brought me back home shortly after because he said he needed to meet with our wedding planner. I wish he could've taken me, but I have a gut feeling that he's not where he says he is; _taking care of weddings plans _is code for taking care of _Jade. _That woman is psychotic. I really wonder how he could've ever been intimate with her.**

**But…his past doesn't matter anymore to me, I love who he is NOW and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him. I really miss him when he's not around. This penthouse is large enough as it is, I hate being alone in it, the hybrids he leaves me with don't count. I think I'll cook lunch today, just not sure what. I wish I could call my family and friends but I understand why Klaus has limited my contact with them. Hopefully after the ball everyone will understand that I'm happy with him.**

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

Klaus and Elijah were inside an abandoned warehouse somewhere in midtown Manhattan. The Hybrid had called his brother to meet him there and despite Elijah's refusal to see him face to face, he knew that they had to take care of the _Jade _problem because Elena's life was in danger.

"Are you going to be civil or do I need to dagger you today?" Klaus grumbled as he walked towards Elijah.

"When am I ever _not _civil with you Niklaus? Savagery is your trademark brother, not mine, no need for empty threats." The Original shoved his hands in his pockets and scanned his surroundings.

"_They're not empty._" He pulled out the dagger from his coat pocket and flashed it in front of Elijah's eyes, making sure that his brother knew he wasn't to be trifled with. "And yes I suppose civility has always been in your nature."

Elijah promised himself that morning that he wouldn't antagonize Klaus in any way shape or form so that he could remain on his good side until the night of the engagement ball.

"So that's it? You're not going to _wage _war against me and get your lady love back? You know it's impossible even if you do try. I'm taking her away after the celebration."

Elijah suspected as much.

"Like I said, I _will _find a way to reverse your compulsion."

"How? You can't dagger me, and you can't kill me." Klaus chortled to himself.

"Where there's a will, there's a way. All in due time Niklaus."

"You really should move on Elijah, she's mine now." He sneered at him and began to walk towards a door in the distance.

"_A possession_; that is all that Elena is to you. You compelled her to forget me and then compelled her to love you." Elijah followed alongside Klaus.

"_She is not my possession!" _The Hybrid was suddenly fuming.

"Your actions have proven otherwise."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "You _lied to me, and betrayed me!" _Klaus's temper really was getting the best of him as his loud ferocious voice echoed around them in the warehouse.

Elijah didn't flinch or wince.

"You were supposed to bring Elena here to New York and look after her, not fall in love! Do you really expect _me _to believe that your love for Elena is genuine when this is _exactly _like Tatia all over again!? I never fell in love with Tatia; I found her dull and plane. Elena's different, that's why I'm in—"

_love with her. _Klaus just couldn't say the words and admit them out loud to his brother.

"In? In what? In love with her? You've always wanted what was mine."

Klaus was visibly raging now. "_Other way around Elijah_.Tatia was _mine, _Katherine was _mine; _I won't let you have Elena!"

They had finally reached a door in the corner of the warehouse and Elijah decided to back off because Klaus was seconds away from really losing it, so he decided to change the subject.

"Is this where you have been keeping her?"

"She gets all her necessities met. What did you expect? _Five star hotel accommodations?_" Klaus walked past his brother and punched in a security code that would open the door to the room where Jade was being held. Once it unlocked, both Originals stepped inside and were greeted by two of Klaus's hybrids.

Jade was strapped to a chair, with her wrists cuffed behind her back and her mouth taped shut. There were no windows in the room. It looked like a concrete box with just a dirty mattress in the corner. She was lucky enough to have access to a bathroom. Her prison quarters definitely rivalled Guantanamo Bay's incarceration facility.

It was still very difficult for Klaus to look at Jade, because if he dared give so much as a glance in her direction, he would only be met with vibrant blue eyes that belonged to Cassandra's face, and that _face _haunted him.

"Has she been eating?" Klaus asked his hybrid Jake.

"Her hunger strike failed after 24 hours."

The hybrids had taped her mouth shut, presumably because she kept babbling psychotic nonsense every time she had the chance to speak.

"Have you been drugging her regularly?"

"Yes the sedatives help knock her out."

"Good."

Elijah stood in the corner and just observed the witch. Her head was hanging down; she was either knocked out or asleep.

"We had to change the chair because she broke the wooden one when she asked to use the bathroom yesterday. She wanted to harm herself with the broken pieces."

Klaus sighed, but it didn't surprise him. He made sure to remove the mirror in the bathroom and to make the room virtually child proof, there was no way she could harm herself in that environment, plus she was under round the clock supervision. The chair was a last minute slip up.

Jade slowly started to wake up. She raised her head and groaned from the after effects of drugs that were forcibly injected into her blood stream. She opened her eyes and then widened them when she saw Klaus.

"Hmm, quiet today aren't we? That's good, you've been giving my hybrids _really_ bad migraines."

Normally Jade would always start screaming like a lunatic whenever he came to check on her. Luckily, her cries were constantly muffled by the tape that covered her mouth.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Elijah looked at his brother.

"Because I know that you're in contact with your little warlock, seeing as I don't quite have a witch anymore, I'm sure you two have come up with a solution. Jade is a problem, a very _big _problem and as much as I hate the idea of working together with you, I really don't have much of a choice. We need to figure out a way to sever the connection she has with Elena's life force, so that I can put her in the ground."

Elijah knew Klaus was right, and he _had _discussed this issue with Jonas already, but the warlock didn't know how to reverse what Jade did. The witch tampered with black magic and that wasn't exactly Jonas's area of expertise.

"Jonas cannot be of any help to us."

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck and paced around the room, frustrated because he really wanted to get rid of Jade.

"_Make him find a way!" _He growled and then walked out of the cell, so he wouldn't have to look at the face of his dead fiancée any longer.

~oOo~

Bonnie never thought she would feel the comfort of Kol's arms around her ever again. Ever since he left Mystic Falls, he took her broken heart with him, leaving her empty, lifeless, and unable to fall in love with anyone else. She had dated a few nice guys here and there, but it never got serious because Kol had emotionally crippled her. And now here he was, after an entire year, crash coursing back into Bonnie's life. Everything that she saw in his memories were just so overwhelming and too much to take in. Her mind was on overload after accessing his memories. She was having difficulty balancing the trauma of her father's betrayal, the shock of witnessing the things Kol did in the aftermath of his compulsion, and the confusion that was caused by discovering that Elijah and Elena were in love with each other. It was too much to absorb all at once.

"I'm okay now…" She sniffled and tried to step back, but Kol hugged her closer to his body.

"_Please don't let go just yet, I need to hold you. It's been so long._" He whispered in her ear.

His voice and warm embrace was melting the ice that had frozen Bonnie's beautiful heart. She hugged him and then pulled back, meeting his grief stricken eyes.

"I can't believe my father did this to me."

"I can't believe my _brother_ did this to me." The undeniable fact that Elijah co- conspired against him and succeeded in taking away his reason for existence, made him want to rip his brother's heart out. "I'm going to _kill_ him, I promise you that."

Bonnie frowned at him. "No! You won't harm Elijah. Do you hear me?"

"But why? I don't understand. He's responsible for this!"

"So is Jonas and so is my father,_ are you going to kill them too_?"

Kol was silent. He knew he could never go against her wishes.

"And besides, you seem to forget that I just breezed through all your memories from the past year. Elena's in love with Elijah. They love each other. I have no idea how that happened, but I can't just let you kill off my best friend's boyfriend, not to mention the fact that he happens to be your _family. _Two wrongs don't make a right Kol. You can't go off on a killing spree just because people hurt you in life or betray you. That doesn't justify murder. I didn't go massacring every guy in town after you hurt me and left. Our break up left me bitter about men, but I don't abuse my power and neither should you."

"I hate him for this Bonnie! I can never forgive my brother! Never! What if my compulsion never wore off?" He was so upset and shaking from anger.

"_But it did_." She grabbed his hands and held them securely in hers. "Look at me Kol, look into my eyes." She steeled herself so that she could help him through his rage.

He refused to look at her at first, but eventually met her gaze and allowed Bonnie to calm him down.

"Just breathe, relax, everything's going to be okay." She always helped him navigate his way to a more peaceful state of mind whenever he was losing it; Bonnie was the only person who was able to tame his temper.

Kol exhaled and shut his eyes for a moment before he opened them and said; "I love you. I don't want to lose you again. I'd rather give up everything, including my vendetta for revenge, _anything,_ if it means I won't lose you."

She smiled tenderly at him and caressed the side of his face. "You won't lose me again. Everything that you've done…it wasn't really you. It was a soulless person _they _created. That's not who you are. I don't judge your or love you any less Kol."

He never felt so loved in his state of absolute vulnerability and he so badly wanted to kiss her but he wouldn't dare overstep her boundaries.

It was like Bonnie had telepathically read his mind because she leaned in to his lips and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to his body. Their lips were no strangers to each other, everything felt so natural and _right. _He kissed her with everything that he had leaving his witch breathless by the time she withdrew.

"Let's get out of here, I'm ditching classes." Bonnie took Kol's hand and pulled him forward.

He smirked at her and followed. "Why do I always end up looking like the bad influence in your life?"

She didn't respond and just giggled while they walked out of the classroom hand in hand. Bonnie knew where Elena's location was, and she was going to tell Damon and Stefan later that day, just as soon as she finished having some alone time with Kol.

Both lovers had literally gone through hell and back and now they were reunited by some divine miracle. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight and refused to let _anyone _get in the way of their relationship this time. Kol was now one of the few people she could trust, not Jonas and certainly not her father.

~oOo~

Elena was cooking an Italian pasta dish in the kitchen, when someone knocked on the door. She wiped her hands with a dish towel and abandoned the boiling pot of water on the stove, making her way to the door when Klaus's hybrid rushed in front of her and answered it first. She was a little annoyed, but stood back.

"Who are you?"

"_Jericho_. Jax Jericho"

"Come in, Klaus is expecting you."

"Thanks mate." His voice was deep and his accent was Australian.

Klaus's hybrid stepped aside and Elena watched with curious eyes as a tall, thin, pale faced man stood before her. He couldn't have been over 25 and he was dressed like a Goth, all in black, with dark eyeliner around his eyes, and tattoos all over his neck and hands. His ears were pieced and his right eyebrow was pierced as well. His finger nails were painted black and his hair was short and spiky. He really looked like a dark haired version of a young Billy Idol. He wore tight black leather pants, which he matched with a dark leather trench coat. He smelled of cigarettes and cheap liquor.

"You must be _Elena_." Jax grinned like the Cheshire cat as his frozen grey eyes pierced right through her.

"I'm sorry I don't know you…who are you?"

The strange man invited himself into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the plate on the counter. Elena had been baking earlier.

"_Let's just say_…I'm Nik's new best friend." He winked at Elena, flashing a pearly white smile before he devoured the chocolate chip cookie in one bite.

~oOo~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you guys liked this chapter :) Ill be updating very soon! (tomorrow or day after) Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews and most importantly for following my story for so long :) means the world to me. xoxo**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Terms that you might be confused about in this chapter:**

**Australian Slang**:

Pommy bastard: Englishman

Bizzo: Business

Yabber: talk (a lot)

* * *

><p>"You are a <em>naughty girl.<em>"

"Only around you." She smiled seductively...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45~ The Art of Foreplay<strong>

Things were getting pretty heated between Kol and Bonnie back at his hotel suite. She had her boyfriend ripped away from her arms by force for an entire year; all she wanted was to be alone with him for a few hours before leaving to go over to the Salvatore's.

"I missed you so much." She said in between kisses.

"I'm so sorry darling." Kol cupped her face and solemnly stared in her eyes so that she could see all the love and pain he kept inside himself. He was sitting in bed with his back cushioned against a pillow, feeling delightfully happy that Bonnie was sitting in his lap. She was sitting astride in a lotus position, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

She kissed him again, long and deep, not realizing just how much she missed his lips. There was an instant flame of passion igniting between them. Kol's hands were not as confident as they once used to be as he cautiously held her hips, unsure if it was okay to do so. Regardless of Bonnie's acceptance of him, he still could not forgive himself for the things he had done, even though he was compelled. She sensed that he was holding back, so she reluctantly broke the connection from his lips and looked at him inquisitively.

"What's wrong?"

Kol hesitated to speak. "Bonnie I…you know that I want you, _badly. _But I really don't feel worthy. I wish I could erase the part where I took your virginity. I'm tainted, corrupted and dirty."

"Don't say that." She held his face and looked into his eyes. "I wouldn't be kissing you if you were all those things. I was aware of your past and track record when we first got together, I accepted you then and I still accept you now."

"Everything is different now though, I've done things that are…despicable and…it's changed me…"

She studied his face carefully and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Do you feel homicidal?"

"_What? No." _

"Do you feel like banging multiple women at the same time?"

"_Bonnie! _You know the answer to that question, and can we _please_ not bring up my past sexual encounters. I don't think you realize just how much it sickens me."

She frowned. "Then what has changed?"

He took a deep breath. "I just don't deserve you."

"Kol, please don't choose what's good and bad for me. My dad's done enough of that. You _do _deserve me. We deserve each other. Let's just take things slow again, I understand that a lot has happened in your life, trust me…I get it. But I don't want it to be the reason why we can't move forward together, because we can. I believe in you and us."

Her words of comfort were exactly what he needed to hear. The Original leaned forward and kissed her lips long and tenderly.

A contented sigh escaped from Bonnie's lips when he finally pulled back.

"I've missed your touch so much darling."

Bonnie loved the way he spoke to her. She loved his voice and the way he called her _darling, _she loved his subtle English accent and the way he looked at her. Kol was extremely romantic and charming when he wanted to be.

"It's like you're back from the dead…"

"_Literally." _He chuckled.

"No pun intended." She laughed.

He caressed her cheek and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I adore you. You really have no idea how much." He kissed Bonnie's hands and felt his heart melt when she smiled.

~oOo~

Elena didn't need to entertain the new house guest for too long, because shortly after Jax's arrival, Klaus came home. The Hybrid didn't make any long introductions. In fact, he was trying his best to avoid introducing Jax to Elena, but she wasn't having any of that.

"Klaus, who is he?"

He grabbed Jax by the arm and forced him to follow him out of the living room before Elena could interrogate them too much. "He's our wedding planner."

"_I am?"_ Jax looked a little bewildered.

"_Shut up Jericho if you know what's good for you." _Klaus muttered through gritted teeth.

"We'll be in my study luv."

"Discussing floral selections and such!" Jax hollered out with much enthusiasm.

"Well, shouldn't I be part of that?" She placed her hands on her hips and watched them walk down the hallway.

Klaus whipped his head around; "Not regarding this surprise I have planned for you sweetheart." They finally reached the door to his study and he shoved Jax inside before shutting the door behind him.

"_Are you bloody mad!?"_

Jax tilted his head to the side and sat on top of Klaus's desk, not caring about the set of fountain pens he just knocked over. "Umm, _just a little."_ He smiled brilliantly. "Relax mate, you're the one who called me over."

"Well it's not like you were very flexible with timing. I would have much preferred a meeting in the evening, and _not _at my home."

"Tick tock goes the clock! What difference does it make? Whether we see each other now or later, inside your lavish penthouse or under a bridge in central park at midnight, we still fulfill our purpose. I was just curious to see the home of _Niklaus Mikaelson, _and what a sweet crib you have mate, wouldn't mind one for myself."

"So you lied about having no other time today to see me?"

"I'm free all day actually. I just prefer meetings sooner than later." He grabbed a chocolate mint from the bowl that was on Klaus's desks and tossed it in the air before it landed in his mouth.

Klaus was seething. "Get _off_ my desk."

Jax rolled his eyes. "_Typical Pommy bastard..." _He muttered under his breath.

Klaus moved at hybrid speed and wrapped his fingers around Jax's throat. "Listen _mate_, I don't have time to _yabber _all day, so I suggest you skip your ridiculous Australian slang and tell me if you can help me or not, because if you can't, you have ten seconds to leave before I rip your heart out from your chest."

Jax smiled sardonically. "You have an intimidating fighting spirit I must say…"

Klaus suddenly fell to his knees, crying out in pain, but no sound escaped from his mouth. He tried to speak as he looked up at Jax who just stared down at him with one eyebrow arched, crinkling his forehead.

"If you want my help, I suggest you stop acting like an Alpha around me. I'm no more inferior to you than you are to me."

Klaus felt like jack hammers were going off in his brain, he clutched his head and kept groaning from the painful infliction, but it's like his voice box was magically muted. Jax Jericho was a warlock.

He finally ceased his painful hold on the hybrid and crouched down to the floor to meet his eyes.

"Sorry about that _mate_, but it really was necessary to get my point across. Shall we have a nice chat now?"

Klaus looked at him with contempt and said yes, but his vocal chords still weren't working.

"Oops, almost forgot." Jax laughed. He animatedly pressed his index finger to his thumb and moved his hand across Klaus's mouth to make it look like he was unzipping his lips.

"You've made your bloody point." The Hybrid stood up and used all his strength to keep his cool and not be magically abused like a rag doll by the most powerful warlock standing before him.

"_Great Nik!" _He patted Klaus on the shoulder and grinned. "Now let's talk _bizzo_."

~oOo~

Kol and Bonnie couldn't keep their hands off each other all afternoon. She spent her time making out with him for hours and ordering from room service. She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to meet Caroline in the cafeteria during lunch hours ago. Kol was busy kissing her and feeding her chocolate covered strawberries when she sat straight up and in a look of panic.

"Oh my god!"'

"What? What's wrong?"

"I forgot to text Caroline, she must have called me a hundred times by now." Bonnie scrambled out of bed and grabbed her hand bag. When she checked her cellphone, she noticed all the missed calls and zillions of texts that Caroline and Stefan both left her. School was almost over, which meant she had to swing by Stefan's place soon.

She quickly sent Caroline a text, letting her know that she was okay and that she would meet her at the boarding house.

"Is everything alright?" Kol rushed to her side in a flash and wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist from behind. He left a trail of kisses down her neck and breathed her in. She couldn't help but smile and turn around to leave a sweet chaste kiss on his lips.

"I have to get going. Stefan and Damon are expecting me."

"Are you going to tell them where Elena is?"

She felt uneasy answering that question, but Bonnie was always honest. "Yes. Kol I have to, we need to rescue Elena, that's what Stefan and Damon have been trying to do since the summer and look how much time has gone by. Judging from what I saw in your memories, she's trapped with Klaus and even Elijah is racking his brain trying to figure out a way to take her from him."

"My loyalty lies with you at this point, not my family, and certainly not with Elijah. Let me come with you, let me help you. I know the Salvatore's aren't my biggest fans, but I'm not a threat. I promise you that. Klaus thinks I've left the country."

"Good, keep it that way. Has Rebekah seen you since you've come back to town?"

"No, but I'm sure she wouldn't be a threat, she's not a fan of Elena becoming her new sister in law. I think she would be more than over joyed to stop the wedding from happening."

"Okay, make sure she doesn't see you. Rebekah and Klaus are really close. We have to take extra precaution so that she won't relay anything back to him. If he finds out you're in Mystic Falls he might suspect that you're up to something."

The Original nodded and kissed his witch over and over.

"Kol…I have to…go…" Bonnie giggled while returning his kisses.

"I'm coming with you." He caressed her face. "You're not to leave me out of your sight remember?"

"True. Okay, let's go then. I'll explain everything to my friends when we get there."

~oOo~

Klaus had spent a good hour inside his study with Jax Jericho. Elena was really curious about what this _surprise_ was all about, so she tip toed down the hall and pressed her ear to the door. She panicked when she heard movement and feet shuffling. It was too late to escape because the door swung open.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Miss Gilbert." Jax beamed at her. He was handsome in a hunky _rock star _kind of way, and Elena noticed his dimples when he smiled.

"_Future Mrs. Mikaelson to you, _and hands off Jericho." Klaus walked out of his study and possessively wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Of course, I'll keep in touch Nik_. I'm sure she'll love a honey moon cruise in the Caribbean_." He kept winking amusingly at the Hybrid.

Klaus rolled his eyes and had his hybrids escort the warlock out of his home.

When he was finally gone, Elena looked at Klaus with suspicion in her eyes. "_Caribbean cruise?"_

"Just…one of the many possibilities." He took her by the hand and pulled her in the direction of his bedroom.

"I find it odd that a wedding planner would walk in here dressed like a gothic version of Billy Idol."

Klaus laughed out loud. "That's quite prejudice of you to say now isn't it luv?" He smirked at her and scooped her up in his arms before he threw her on the bed.

She giggled as her tiny body bounced on the mattress. "You're not getting out of this one that easily…"

Before she could say anything else, he was suddenly on top of her in between her legs with his crotch pressed right against hers.

"_Watch me."_ He brushed his lips against her neck, grazing up to her jawline before they finally gravitated to her sweet, sultry lips. He kissed Elena long and deep and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in closer. It was really turning him on and she was so incredibly aroused every time he was near her.

Elena managed to pull his shirt off and get a good look at his amazing body, which she loved so much, and when she tried to take off her blouse, Klaus stopped her.

"No. Leave it on."

She sighed in exasperation. "Are you that disgusted by my body?"

He scowled at her for the longest five seconds, but she didn't blink once. Elena gasped when he ripped the purple fabric of her blouse in half, revealing her black and lavender push up bra that had safely tucked away her breasts. She bit down on her lip and stared at his lips. It was so hard to hide her smile and excitement. She loved it when he demonstrated his brute masculinity in such seductive ways.

Klaus lowered his lips to her earlobe and whispered; "_Don't you ever say that to me again. I worship your body."_

His turquoise eyes deeply penetrated through hers.

"Then prove it." Elena challenged him with confidence. Her reverse psychology was successfully working on him.

"I don't think you can handle me luv." He snickered under his breath.

"You don't know what I can and can't handle until you _actually_ have sex with me." She lightly dragged her fingers nails up and down his shoulders and biceps, while he supported his weight over her; the sensation formed goose bumps all down his arm.

"I'm not gentle. I get rough and aggressive and I'm totally fowl mouthed in the bedroom if you know what I mean."

Elena stared at him seductively. "You have no idea how incredibly hot you just sounded."

Klaus kissed her and groaned when she bit back on his bottom lip. His cock was hard and just aching to penetrate her.

"I like a bad boy in bed." She giggled and it made him laugh and smile.

"Is that so?" The Hybrid slowly rocked his hips back and forth, teasing her.

Elena could feel his cock pressing up against her crotch, causing her nipples to become fully erect. She wanted him to rip off her bra and fondle her breasts with his mouth, teeth and tongue.

Her breathing became more laboured and he was able to hear her accelerated heartbeat, it only made him want to drive her crazier.

He licked the side of her neck, kissing and sucking on her soft skin. "If we have sex right now, I won't be able to stop…_I want to fuck you until the sun comes up tomorrow morning._"

She moaned softly, her legs quivering and her mind reeling, completely affected by the power of his seduction, her body was responding to the stimulation of his dirty talk.

"I want to burry my cock in you when you're sleeping and give you a _rude_ wakening in the middle of the night…_anytime I please_."

"_Oh my god yes…." _No one had ever done that to her before. She gasped and dug her nails into his back as he continued to kiss her neck and throat.

"I want to fuck you whenever, wherever, I don't care who watches." His voice was hoarse and his eyes were drenched in lust and heat.

"I wouldn't say no to you ever." Elena breathed out and turned her head to the side so he could have better access to her neck.

Klaus continued to grind himself against her in a slow motion, feeling heat accumulate between her thighs. He was sure her panties were soaking wet by now.

"I want to fill you up...in _every _hole." He was sure that would scare her off when he said this, but it didn't exactly have the intended effect.

Elena was never curious to try anal sex and had never experienced it before, but the thought of engaging in such a sexual position that was seemingly known to be taboo, really turned her on because it would be with Klaus.

"Do it—" She dared him.

"You're _mine _Elena, every part of you. I want to possess all of you." He began to leave a trail off kisses down her neck, to her breasts and then her stomach.

"_You already do."_ She whispered it.

It felt like she was close to having an orgasm. His lips made her skin tingle in the most euphoric way.

Elena reached down and felt his length. He was _big. _He groaned and shut his eyes, enjoying the pleasurable feel of her hand rubbing up and down his shaft. She really wanted to just unzip his trousers and pull his cock out.

"You are a _naughty girl._"

"Only around you." She smiled seductively and kissed him passionately.

Things were heating up fast between them and Klaus knew he would have to stop before they both ended up completely naked.

He kissed her for the longest while; tongue, teeth, lips playing, colliding and crashing into each other. He fought for dominance while she kept biting, tugging and sucking back his lower lip. The Hybrid had to summon all his rational thought to intervene and stop his most carnal desires.

Elena was left breathless when she felt the loss of contact of his lips and body. Klaus had removed himself from the bed and was standing by the window, pulling his shirt back on. She whined and pouted.

"At least keep your shirt off. I'll keep my clothes on, but don't deprive me of the eye candy that you are."

He chuckled and walked back over to her. "I'm starving luv, feed me."

She sat up and smiled at him. "It would be my pleasure, but first can you hand me a shirt? You sort of destroyed my new Versace blouse."

Klaus smirked at her and walked out of the bedroom. "I much prefer _you_ topless sweetheart."

Elena laughed and shook her head before she grabbed another shirt and joined him in the kitchen shortly afterward.

~oOo~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the Klena fluff in this chapter, it was slightly x rated haha. I launched an official wicked games website, if yall want to check it out, the link is on my profile page. and if any guests want to get quick and direct feedback/responses from me, you can go to my tumblr page which is also linked on my profile, and once there, just click on ASK and send me a message, I will get back to you asap :)**

**will update next chapter soon :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Music in this chapter: She Wants Revenge- Sugar**

* * *

><p>"I'm in love with you Nik." She touched the side of his face and stared into his eyes so lovingly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46~The Game Plan<strong>

There were more people over at the Salvatore's boarding house than Bonnie had expected. Tyler was there, Matt, Alaric, Jeremy, and Caroline. There was also a woman that Bonnie had never met before, but Stefan introduced her as Isadora. She was a dark skinned middle aged woman that had long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was tall and looked very exotic and attractive for her age. Isadora was also a witch.

There was still a bit of tension between Caroline and Tyler because of their messy breakup, but they were remaining civil to each other.

Damon wasn't too happy to see Kol at first, but after Bonnie explained everything that happened between them, everyone seemed to ease off his case. They had all gathered inside the living room, taking a seat across from one another on the sofas. Damon was hovering around the mini bar behind them as usual, swigging back his favorite liquor of choice; Bourbon.

"So now that everyone's here, let's get down to business." Stefan stood up and looked at all the familiar faces.

"As you all know, we have a problem. Elena's been abducted for months against her own will and Klaus is responsible for her abduction. Bonnie has informed me today that she knows Elena's secured location; she's in New York. Now that we have Kol on our team, we have an advantage—"

"Yeah, but we need a _plan_. We can't just go like blindsided cavalry, Klaus has his hybrid army. We're pretty much outnumbered."

"I was getting to that part _Damon_…"

"Dude, shut up and let him speak." Alaric muttered.

Jeremy and Matt glared at Damon.

"Stefan wait, I'm sorry but, before you say anything else…there's something you should know." All eyes were on Bonnie now.

"When I sifted through Kol's memories, I discovered that Elijah and Elena…" she really didn't know how to word it without hurting either Salvatore. "They have feelings for each other."

"_What?" _Damon scowled at the witch. "That boring prehistoric blood sucker is sweet on her? She has feelings for _him?" _He almost wanted to gag. "I don't believe it for a second."

"You would be wise to believe it. My brother confessed his feelings for Elena to me. He even confirmed they had a whirlwind romance for months in New York, before Klaus joined them there."

Damon rushed over to the Original and violently pushed him against the wall.

"How do I know this isn't one of your messed up head games huh?" He then accusingly looked at Bonnie. "How can you _trust_ this lying bastard?"

"Get your hands off of him!" She yelled.

Kol was really tempted to punch Damon in the face, but he promised Bonnie he would be on his best manners.

"_Kindly _remove your _filthy _hands from my new Armani shirt."

The angry Salvatore so badly wanted to spill his drink all over the arrogant Original.

"Damon that's enough." Alaric intervened just in time and pulled him away from Kol.

"Cool down man." Jeremy said to the oldest Salvatore.

"He's not lying. I saw his memories."

"How do we know it wasn't some _witchy_ _juju_ manipulation? You said he was compelled by a witch, what makes you so sure he's not under some spell now?"

Damon's words were infuriating Bonnie, but she kept her cool.

"Look, if the _scooby gang _doesn't want my help, I can gladly leave. I just came here for Bonnie. You can either doubt whatever I say or believe it, doesn't make much of a difference to me." Kol shrugged.

"Call Elijah." Damon blurted out.

"_What? _No." Kol seemed repulsed by the idea as he shook his head.

"See, he's lying." Damon smiled sardonically.

"He's not lying! He just found out that his brother ruined 12 months of his life including mine! You expect him to just call up Elijah and pretend to be all jolly golly as if nothing happened?" Bonnie quickly came to her man's defence, displaying fierce Bennett loyalty.

"I don't care about their _budding bromance, _I care about getting Elena home." Damon's voice was laced with frustration.

Kol reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "It's fine. Forget it. I'll do it."

"Speakerphone—" Damon demanded.

Kol rolled his eyes. "You're a vampire, you can hear the conversation anyway, unless you're going deaf."

"Well, not everyone in here is a vampire you dimwit."

"Damon seriously! Lay off on being a _d- bag_ for one day." Caroline glowered at him.

Matt snickered under his breath.

"Kol you don't have to do what Damon says." Bonnie gently grabbed his arm.

He just gave her an understanding smile and kissed her head. There was a part of him that secretly wished Elijah wouldn't pick up, but his brother answered the phone after the second ring.

"_Have you arrived in Venice already?" _He sounded happy to hear from Kol.

"Yes I've landed safely; I'm sipping back on the finest red Italian wine at a five star hotel, with the best view from the veranda. It's too bad you didn't come."

"_Perhaps in the upcoming new year, I will come and visit you."_

"I was just calling to check up on you, how are things with the Nik and Elena fiasco?"

"_The engagement ball is still happening, but I've discovered a way to take her away from Klaus. Jonas has been aiding me._"

"Are you going to bring her back to Mystic Falls? Klaus will probably find you."

"_I will bring her back. Niklaus will no longer be a problem._" Elijah paused a bit. _"…He will meet his demise by my hand._"

"You're going to _kill_ Nik?"

Damon and Stefan both looked at each other, both knowing that they would be in trouble if Klaus died; they were part of his line of vampires.

"_Jonas has figured out a way to cut blood ties shared between him and every other vampire and hybrid in his line, so that once he is killed, there will be no other casualties. I am sharing this information with you because I trust you brother. I know Niklaus has added so much pain in your life as well. I will end that for everyone in our family. Hopefully after this nightmare is over we can all lead normal lives." _Elijah sounded genuinely tired.

_**How ironic that you mention trust. **_Kol thought to himself, feeling triggered by his words as anger simmered inside of him.

"_To make matters worse, he has compelled her to forget all her memories of me, and I am quite certain he has compelled her love as well._"

Everyone in the room looked shell shocked.

"Yikes, well that's going to be a challenge for you Elijah."

"_I love her Kol. I will not allow him to destroy her life this way. He has destroyed our lives long enough. Elena is innocent in all this. Whatever actions and affections she gives him, it is not really her._"

"Well once Nik's dead, problem's solved."

"_I wish it never came to this…_" Elijah sighed.

"Do what you need to do." _**You always do anyway. **_"I'll keep in touch."

"_Stay out of trouble." _

"Will do." And then he hung up and stared at Damon with contempt. "Is that proof enough for you?"

They were all silent. Damon had no snarky remark to hurl at the Original, he was just dazed. All this time they were positive Elena must've been miserable, but discovering that she was in a relationship with Elijah really threw everyone off. No one saw it coming or understood how.

Damon comforted his wounded ego and heart by concluding that she was probably playing along, and pretending to love Elijah as a survival game plan. He refused to believe that she loved him.

"It would be wise if we allied forces with your brother." Isadora had hardly spoken two words since the meeting. Everyone gave her their undivided attention, expecting more of an explanation.

"If he's discovered a way to eradicate Klaus without killing his entire line of vampires and hybrids…" she looked at Stefan, Damon and Tyler when she said this. "Then it's better than my initial plan to immobilize him at the engagement ball and lock him away."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Well originally I was going to use magic to confine Klaus in a tomb, chain him up in a coffin like his father Mikael, since we can't kill him. But now that Elijah's discovered a way to kill him, it trumps our plans."

"Do you practice expression?" Bonnie asked.

"There's only one witch who has been known to master the art of expression and not lose herself to the power of that magic, she never let her power control her. That witch's name was Camilla Caldron. She passed away a few days ago. Throughout my life I believed she was my mother, because she told me so. She raised me since I was a baby. I was 21 when I discovered she was really my aunt. My biological mother had an affair with my Aunt Camilla's husband and I was a product of that affair. My Aunt sought revenge and she fulfilled her vindictive vendetta when she compelled my mother and father to relinquish their legal rights and guardianship over me. She's the only witch that I've known who has grasped the skill of duplicating vampire compulsion through witch craft. Though her skills were limited, she wasn't able to compel people or super natural beings anytime she wanted. It always required some sort of ritual. I never figured out how."

Kol suddenly interrupted her. "Wait, did this witch have one blue eye and one green?"

"Yes…do you know her?" Isadora replied.

The Original sighed. "She's the one who compelled me to forget Bonnie."

"My Aunt believed she was taking justice in her own hands for the greater good of everyone, but the power was clouding her better judgement. She never used her abilities to commit unspeakable evils like other witches I have come across and heard of…but she _did _abuse her power in many different ways, by manipulating my life."

"What happened to your biological parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My mother's name was Clara and she had been struggling with a heroin addiction ever since she was 16. She was 22 years old when she had me. Camilla believed she was doing me a huge favor by taking me away from my junkie mother. She could have compelled her to stop her addiction, but she wanted Clara to suffer. My father was an ordinary man. He didn't come from a line of witches or warlocks. Camilla compelled him to leave and never return when she found out about the pregnancy. Of course she drained his bank account first before sending him away."

"Are your parents still alive?" Caroline asked her.

"My mother died when I was only six years old; heroin overdose. My father passed away five years ago, he had lung cancer. I really don't know what he did with his life. All I was able to find were death records."

"Did Camilla tell you the truth? How did you discover all of this?" Alaric felt compassion for the witch because she must have had a tough upbringing.

"I'm 35 years old now. Camilla raised me as her daughter and her apprentice for many years. She was good to me, but was also very strict. I rebelled a lot and we often fought over curfews and boys. I got pregnant at 16, and needless to say, my aunt wasn't happy about it at all, but once my daughter Sophie was born, her own maternal instincts kicked in and she helped me raise my daughter. I was able to go out of state to college at 19 and Camilla took care of Sophie. I visited as much as I could, but my daughter had a closer bond with her grandmother than me. Camilla practically raised her because her father didn't want to be part of her life. When I came home to celebrate Sophie's 5th birthday, I told my aunt that I wanted to take Sophie with me, that I had rented an apartment, and I was working part time, I was able to manage school and take care of my child. I missed her and I needed to be closer to her, but that didn't go down well with Camilla. Long story short, she told me everything, everything about my birth parents and what she did. I was only 21 at the time. I was so angry and hurt, but I felt that I didn't have a right to hold a grudge against her. My life could have turned out much worse if I lived with my mother; she was an addict after all. Camilla convinced me that I should focus on finishing school, and once I'd be done and settled in, I could take Sophie with me anywhere I pleased, so I did exactly that. I graduated with my arts degree when I turned 25 and got a job working in an art Gallery in Seattle. I decided to abandon everything I was taught in magic and just live a normal life. My daughter was nine when she finally moved in with me. I didn't tell her the truth about Camilla being her great aunt. I decided to keep the burden of that dark secret away from Sophie's knowledge. She loved her grandmother."

"You wouldn't happen to know a Jonas Martin would you?" Kol asked.

"Why yes, I do as a matter of fact. He was a good family friend."

"He's my brother's warlock."

"Elijah?" Isadora looked at the Original.

"Yes."

"He has all of Camilla's grimoires now. Sophie gave them to him. She had moved back for a year to community college in Colorado, so she was living with her grandmother. Camilla suffered a heart attack a few days ago."

"So _that's _how my compulsion wore off." Kol concluded.

Isadora apologetically looked at the Original. "I am so sorry for my aunt's misdeeds against you."

"It wasn't entirely her fault. My brother is to blame as well." He confessed, feeling half disappointed and angry.

"Please understand that I too know what it's like to have someone you love force their will upon you. All you can do at the end of the day is to forgive them."

Kol didn't want to forgive, he wanted those responsible to pay for what they did to him and Bonnie, but he nodded curtly and stayed silent out of respect.

"When I went away to college I got sick and tired of dedicating my life to magic, in my opinion being a witch is equivalent to being a _slave _to nature. Camilla had taught me a great deal. Growing up, she tried to teach me how to break those chains that nature had bound us witches to, but I was never good enough. She was always better at expression and in general, all witch craft. My heart was never in it. That's why I had decided to abandon what was expected of me as a _witch _and just live an ordinary life."

"So then how did Stefan and Damon find you?" Tyler asked.

"_Pure luck._" Damon added.

"Five years ago, I started a low key _under ground_ work shop for witches who were struggling to either never use magic again, or they needed help in refraining from using expression, black magic. I wanted to rehabilitate these witches and warlocks and give them hope. The popularity of my safe haven was spread simply through word of mouth."

"Ida found out about Isadora's place two weeks ago. She called me and that's when Damon and I decided to fly to Seattle and talk to Isadora."

"At first I refused to help because they are vampires, but when they explained their cause to me, I had difficulty offering my assistance and services because I wanted nothing to do with magic anymore, but then I remembered that I vowed to always protect my daughter, and Klaus is striving to infect this world with hundreds of thousands of hybrids, it's already infected enough with vampires- _no offence guys_"

"None taken, I already knew our existence was _cursed, _even when little brother over there forced me to turn all those years ago." Damon gulped back some more Bourbon.

Stefan sighed.

"I won't allow Klaus to fulfill his evil campaign for world domination. Society as we know it will up rise in anarchy in years to come if he succeeds. He _must_ be stopped. The only problem that I have is that I don't have Camilla's grimoire. She had all kinds of ancient spells in there, I was sure that I would be able to find something that would salvage Klaus's entire blood line, even after his death. But now that I've discovered that Jonas and Elijah have found a way, it saves me the effort. All we need to do is ally ourselves with them and come up with a plan to execute the mission on the night of the ball."

"She's right. Kol is there any way you can get Elijah to meet with us?" Alaric asked.

"He thinks I'm in Italy."

"Just tell him the truth. Make amends with Elijah and convince him to come back to Mystic Falls. We need all the man power we can get." Bonnie advised him.

He didn't look too thrilled about reconciling with his brother, but he promised he would do anything for Bonnie.

"Alright, I'll call him later tonight."

Damon finished his last drink, semi drunk now; "Okay, ladies and gents. Today's _auto biographical history lesson_ is over."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"All we can do at this point is wait until Kol gets back to us regarding Elijah, if he's going to be a team player or not."

"I wouldn't keep your hopes up, knowing my brother, he always prefers to work alone; _less liabilities."_

"Well then you better give a great sales pitch and win him over." Damon replied condescendingly, flashing a cold, wry smile.

~oOo~

MUSIC: She Wants Revenge- Sugar

Klaus and Elena were back at Gwyneth's dance studio later that evening and had spent a good hour rehearsing the Viennese Waltz routine they would dance at their engagement ball. When Elena took a break to take a sip from her water bottle, Klaus decided to end their practice and have a little fun.

He dimmed the chandelier lights and popped in a different CD in the stereo.

"Oh my god I _love _this band." Elena looked at him through the reflection of the wall length mirror and watched him walk over to her. He looked incredibly sexy, wearing a black long sleeved V neck shirt and dark denim trousers. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her into his body.

Elena breathed out and closed her eyes, feeling the warm heat radiate off of him and engulf her as her body temperature raised to fever pitch. Their bodies moved side to side in a slow syncopated rhythm with the drum beat. She felt his hot lips brush against her neck, completely arousing her. His hands hovered up and down her arms while he watched the perfection of their physical forms molded against each other through the mirror. They both looked so beautiful. Elena was wearing a tiny black dress and red pumps, he loved every part of her body, especially her attractive slender legs; _Klaus was crazy about her legs._ He often fantasized about kissing them all the way up to her most private place.

The Hybrid smiled when she giggled and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the mouth. He was brimming with emotion. Elena had successfully melted the ice away from Klaus's heart. He was so in love with her, and every day that he woke up, he just wanted to make her happy in some way, whether it was spoiling her and pampering her with shopping sprees, or showering her with his affections. The only sadness he felt was because of the undeniable fact that her love wasn't real.

Klaus deepened the kiss and pressed Elena's palm right against his chest so she could feel what she was doing to him.

"_Sugar don't you forget me, I'm only asking, please just take me with you, I'm all alone."_

Justin Warfield's vocals resonated through the speakers, surrounding them while they kissed and danced in each other's arms, completely lost in one another.

There was no doubt that he wanted Elena to be his wife. The way he loved Elena was so different than the way he loved Cassandra. His love for Elena was possessive, obsessive, selfish, and unhealthy, but he didn't care…_he needed her like he needed blood. _

Elena pulled back from their euphoric kiss and gaped at him. She saw so much passion, insecurity, desire, want and _need. _

"I'm in love with you Nik." She touched the side of his face and stared into his eyes so lovingly.

He placed his hand over hers and gently kissed her palm. "I'm _obsessed _with you."

Elena giggled and shook her head. "Well good, you should be. I better be the _only _one you're obsessed with."

The Hybrid chuckled and stole another sweet, sensuous kiss from her lips before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body so that her breasts were pressed right against hard muscle. Elena gasped slightly and watched his lips curve up into a sexy crooked smile.

They slow danced to the rock track in the empty studio. It was sweet, seductive and erotic all at the same time. Elena felt happy knowing that their night wouldn't end there; she would be going home with her hybrid, sleeping safely in his arms, like she did every night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was necessary to devote a huge chunk of it to the "Salvatore meeting" because it's important to the plot. Will update soon, thank you all for your reviews and feedback :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Rating: NC17 **Strong and graphic sexual content/language****

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! As usual, hectic scheduling and busy life! Hope you guys enjoy the read.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wrists together."<em> Klaus demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47~ Pleasant Wake Up Calls<strong>

Before anyone had left the boarding house yesterday, Kol informed them that Elena was marked. Stefan and Damon were familiar with the marking ritual and they knew it was going to be a problem, they just didn't know how to resolve it. They were putting all their hopes in that grimoire that was in Jonas's possession. Isadora had the ability and knowledge to read and translate the inscriptions, which is why it was important for Jonas and Elijah to join '_Team Bad Ass.'_

Bonnie had luckily made it home before her father got there, but once he finally arrived, she had the biggest confrontation with him about Kol and what he conspired to do to ruin her life. Rudy kept making excuses for himself, which only seemed to infuriate her even more, so she wasn't on speaking terms with her dad and Bonnie warned him to stay out of her love life, or she would run away with Kol and he would never see his daughter again. He decided to back off and left her alone for the rest of the night.

~oOo~

Kol was pacing around his hotel room, wrapped in only a white towel around his waist after having just taken a shower. He had his phone in his hand, mentally preparing himself before he dialed Elijah's number. He was still so angry and afraid that his rage would get the best of him and dissuade his brother from creating an alliance with Bonnie's friends. Kol finally sat down on his king sized mattress and took a deep breath before he hit the call button.

Four rings went by and the Original was about to hang up, when Elijah finally picked up.

"_You are not accustomed to making personal phone calls this early, have you been gallivanting the streets of Venice all night_?"

"Good morning to you too brother." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He really wasn't sure how he was going to confront him.

"_Are you calling to brag about your recent female conquests, or are you genuinely interested in how I am doing for once?" _

Kol was livid. He wanted to cuss him out and rage like a maniac. "Funny that you mention all my latest conquests of whores the past year, you know …the past _12 months…s_ince I left _Mystic Falls_…and left the love of my life stranded with her broken heart in her hand after I ripped it out of her chest without mercy."

Elijah froze on the other end of the line. _"You know."_

"Of course I know, the old hag is dead and the compulsion wore off. I'm surprised you didn't panic after you found out."

Elijah _did _panic, but yesterday's previous conversation with Kol had left him thinking that Camilla's death had no changing effect on the compulsion he was under.

"_Kol you have to understand that I felt it was in your best interest to—"_

Kol cut him off before he could finish; "Don't you dare tell me what you thought was best for me, you damn well played God with my life! In my eyes you're no better than Nik. Do you have any idea what I did to her!? What I did to myself? Now all I feel is self-loathing!" His hands were shaking.

Elijah knew there was nothing he could say to make his brother's anguish and feelings of betrayal disintegrate and disappear. He just had to bite the bullet.

"_Please just listen to me for a—"_

"No, you listen to _me._" Kol's voice was stern and serious. He was trying his best to control the anger in his tone. "You're going to take the first flight out to Mystic Falls and you're going to bring your treacherous little warlock with you."

"_What? Why?" _

He ignored his questions. "You're going to make _sure _he brings Camilla's grimoire."

Elijah had no idea how Kol had discovered the dead witch's name, but he didn't bother to interrogate his angry brother. Now was not the time.

"_I'm not sure if Jonas will even come along…"_

"Even better, I'd rather not see that two-faced bastard. Just bring the grimoire with you. Call me when you're in town."

Elijah heard the dial tone and hung up. He definitely wasn't expecting that kind of conversation with Kol, but he should've known better. Every lie has a way of resurfacing, the truth _always _comes out.

~oOo~

Klaus woke up early that morning to find Elena leaving a trail of kisses up and down his chest. He was pleasantly surprised to say the least.

"Did I wake you up baby?"

The Hybrid couldn't help but smile; he loved how Elena showered him with affection, verbally, physically and emotionally.

He shifted his weight and sat up on his elbows. "It's always nice waking up to your lips caressing my body."

"Yeah I bet, sure beats an alarm clock…not that you need one, the whole world seems to revolve around you." She teased him.

Klaus grinned and pulled Elena on top of his chest so that she could rest her head in the crook of his neck. She was wearing a baby pink push up bra and matching lace panties. Klaus absolutely adored that color on her, he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her head while she let out a contented sigh, humming and hugging his torso.

"Did you sleep well?"

Elena softly kissed his neck. "_Mhmm…_I had this really _hot _dream…"

He smiled crookedly and snickered under his breath. "I hope it was starring me."

"Who else would be pounding me doggy style?"

Klaus chuckled and then began to laugh out loud.

Elena frowned and looked up at him. "Hey! It's not funny, why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry luv, it's just really strange for me to hear you use such uh…errr…_lewd vocabulary._"

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It's just not very lady like." He teased her some more.

"Well you weren't very _gentleman-like _when you told me you want to fuck me till the sun comes up."

"I never claimed to be a gentleman sweetheart."

Elena rolled her eyes.

He laughed and then kissed her spontaneously on the lips. "Okay you got me, it just sounds really, _really _sexy when you talk dirty, and it does certain things to me, which is why I want you to avoid sex talk, and that includes your sex dreams."

She shook her head in protest. "You can't punish me for being engaged to the sexiest vampire/hybrid/man alive. All this sex deprivation is really getting to me."

_**You have no idea luv…**_Klaus thought.

"I just want you to be all over me—"

"I _am _all over you."

"_Inside of me…_" Elena whispered in his ear using a hint of seduction in her voice.

The sexual tension between them was getting worse and worse as the days went on. Even before he compelled her, Klaus knew there was _something _there, but ever since he compelled her to love him…it's like some sort of barrier went down between them. He wanted to believe that Elena was being herself, only he _knew _that she wasn't. She had become his puppet and he hated that.

He felt Elena shift her weight, mounting him, placing her palms on his pectoral muscles. His chest was so smooth and muscular, Elena loved to admire and caress his body every chance she got.

Klaus swallowed hard and folded his hands behind his head, watching her with inquisitive eyes. He didn't want to stop her. Every muscle in his body craved her touch.

Elena began to rock her hips back and forth in very slow motion, grinding her crotch against his. It was immediately stimulating him because he was already hard when she woke him up, but the way Elena was sexually teasing him only got him harder and she definitely felt it against her panties.

"I want you…" She breathed.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, he loved the way her breasts squeezed together in her bra, creating the hottest cleavage he had ever seen, he was completely coming undone when Elena parted her soft, sensuous lips and moaned quietly, enticing him, and challenging him with passionate eyes.

"_Please_ can we just forget about your obsession with pre-marital sex and just—"

But she couldn't finish her sentence because his hot lips were suddenly pressed against hers, kissing her so deep and lustful. By the time he pulled back, Elena was breathless and fully aroused; she was going to tease him until he would finally give in.

She was about to take her bra off when Klaus stopped her.

"Leave it on." His voice sounded husky and his lust drenched eyes made her stomach tighten. She watched him lay on his back, and with hidden exhilaration Elena leaned over him, rubbing his long hard shaft through the dark fabric of his boxer briefs really slow.

Klaus grabbed her hands and guided them to his shoulders. "Hold on tight." He smirked at her, causing Elena's eyes to light up because she had been anticipating this moment forever.

He was painfully constricted in his boxers and the temptation to just pull out his cock was overriding his rational thought, but still, the Hybrid wasn't going to give in.

Elena stared down at him, their eyes locking in the most cosmic, powerful way. It felt like they were staring into each other's souls. She couldn't help but close her eyes when his hands gently caressed her outer thighs, moving all the way up to her hips and lower back, it felt pleasurable to the touch. Her breathing became more laboured and she was half expecting him to just rip her panties off at any moment so that he could ram his cock inside of her in one powerful thrust…but that didn't happen.

"_Stop teasing me Nik…I can't take it anymore…_"

His lips curved up into a half smile as he lightly brushed his fingertips over the edges of her panties, barely tugging at them, playfully teasing her.

Elena wanted to take control. She arched her back so that she was sitting upright and removed her hands from his shoulders so that she could tug his boxers down.

"Did I tell you to move?" His tone was authoritative and sexy as hell.

She shook her head slightly and moaned when she felt his cock throb against her slit. Her panties were soaked and her heart was racing. He could hear her heart beat.

Klaus reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a black tie he had abandoned on the table a few nights ago. He then looked at Elena with hot, fiery eyes. "Lean forward and rest your elbows on my chest."

She did exactly as she was told, secretly enjoying his dominance over her.

"_Wrists together."_ Klaus demanded.

Elena obeyed and watched him wrap the silk black tie around her wrists, leaving her completely immobile and unable to get her hands free to reach for his _nether _regions.

"You're not going to touch me. _But I…_" Klaus gently squeezed her hips and slid his hands down a bit. "_Am going to thoroughly enjoy touching you..._"

Elena gasped when he pushed the front of her panties to the side and rubbed her clit with his middle finger. He could feel just how wet she was for him and it was making him crazy, as his carnal instincts were soon taking over.

"_Ohmmmgoddd…" _Elena shut her eyes and moaned as he flicked his finger up and down her clit, teasing her sleek, wet slit between the lips of her sex. He enjoyed hearing her moan and watching her writhe and grind herself into his finger.

Things had totally heated up between them, it was too late to stop what he was doing and Elena so desperately needed release. The most feral moan escaped her lips when Klaus finally penetrated her with his middle finger, forcing her tightened walls to spread open for him so that he could go further and deeper inside of her.

Elena breathed uncontrollably and bit her lip as he finger fucked her so hard and fast. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"_Pll…please..let me touch..y..you…_" She could hardly make out that sentence because her mind was almost gone. All she could feel was intense pleasure and it was difficult to focus on creating any string of words that would make sense.

"_No_." He rubbed her clit with his thumb while fingering her at the same time. "Cum for me."

Just hearing him say the words was almost taking her over the edge. He could _hear _just how wet she was and Klaus groaned deep in his throat when she begged him to shove another finger inside of her.

He pulled out his finger and watched her face carefully. Her eyes were still closed and her body temperature was at a fever pitch. Elena's face was flushed and she was breathing so hard.

"_Don't stop…please don't stop." _She was still hunched over him, with her wrists bound together resting on his chest.

"You want another finger inside of you?" He slowly rolled his fingers around the area of her entry, teasing her to the point where her legs began to quiver.

She nodded with a yes.

"I want to see your eyes when I make you cum, look at me." His voice was deep and commanding.

Elena knew that she would do _anything _for him. She submitted to his will and looked back at Klaus in a way that was completely foreign to him, because he had never seen Elena stare at him like that before; a stare that was filled with lust, sex, desire and need.

Without any more hesitation, he finally shoved two fingers inside of her, penetrating her so fast, hard and deep that the sounds of her wet juices could be heard just as loud as her moans.

"_Oh god…Nik…I….I'm…_"

"That's it luv, cum for me…" he encouraged her, while her breaths became shallower and her heart rate accelerated.

Every muscle in Elena's body was tightened and strained, desperate for release so that she could relax once more. He flicked his fingers so fast and wild inside of her, teasing her G spot while his cock throbbed violently in his boxer briefs.

Her eyes were burning right through his, and she was struggling to keep them open due to the indescribable amount of pleasure he was giving her. It was just too much; Elena wanted to close her eyes and escape into euphoric bliss.

"_Ohhhhhh ggoodddd I'm going to…"_

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door. Elena gasped and immediately went quiet, but that didn't deter Klaus from stopping what he was doing to her.

"Ignore it."

"_Oh my god I completely forgot that your hybrids would be here this morning_." Elena whispered, half mortified and embarrassed.

His fingers were still inside of her, but he had slowed his rhythm down.

"_Um Klaus…" _A deep masculine voice hollered out from behind the door.

"What in the bloody fuck do you want?"

"_Jax Jericho is on his way up, he buzzed._"

He cursed under his breath and sighed. "Fine. Now get the hell away from my bedroom door." Klaus turned his attention back on Elena as soon as he heard his hybrid shuffle away from the door.

"You should probably untie me…" Elena was still so aroused to the point where it was starting to hurt.

"Not a chance." Klaus smiled deviously at her and then shifted his weight so that he was sitting up with his back against the pillow. He lifted Elena into his lap so that she was sitting astride, with her legs wrapped around his body. He guided her arms over his head so that she could rest her wrists around the nape of his neck.

"What are you doing?" She breathed.

"Finishing where we left off…" He pushed her panties to the side again and slid his fingers inside of her. She was still incredibly wet.

"_Klaus please…I get loud, I don't want them to hear…_"

"They won't, trust me, just let go luv. Look at me." He began to penetrate his fingers in and out of her again, slowly speeding up while Elena stared into his eyes, grinding herself into his palm.

"Cum for me." He growled as he pounded his fingers in and out of her.

She was quickly coming undone, her muscles were tense, and his fingers were hitting her G spot in just the right area. His vocal plea was all it took to push her over the edge.

"_I'm cumming…._" The muscles inside her sex began to contract uncontrollably.

Klaus felt it, and as soon as he did, he held the back of Elena's head with his free hand, forcing her lips to crash down onto his before she moaned out loud. He immediately parted her lips with his tongue and drowned out her pleasure filled cries into his mouth. Their tongues, twisted and over lapped each other as Klaus devoured her lips, tugging back on them with his teeth before he muted her moans again, slowly sucking the tip of her tongue back and forth.

Elena had never ever been kissed that way in her life and he had never kissed her that way before ever. It was the first time she felt like he let his guard down, only just a _little_, allowing her to see and be with his inner bad boy in the sheets.

When he felt her slowly calm down, Klaus reluctantly tore himself away from her lips and pulled his fingers out of her. Elena blushed and her blush grew more crimson when he sucked on the same fingers that were inside of her.

"_Mmmm, I could just eat you up." _He kissed her neck and pulled her in closer to his chest. "Like the big bad wolf that I am…"

She felt him leave a trail of sweet, soft kisses on her skin and it made her shiver. Elena giggled. "That felt amazing…"

He withdrew and stared into her eyes. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." His gaze was warm for a change.

Elena couldn't help but pout a bit. "But I didn't get to finish you off…you didn't even let me touch you."

"No need sweetheart, I just wanted to make you feel good."

Klaus had never been the giving lover. He took what he wanted, _when_ he wanted, and he was _always_ dominant. He was used to being on the receiving end of sexual gratification. There was never a moment in his life where he went out of his way to solely focus on any of his "lovers'" needs. Every woman that he took to bed was used and abused, serving the only purpose to accommodate all his sexual desires and fantasies. Cassandra was his first love and he never even got the opportunity to deflower her and experience love making. She had died a virgin.

What he did with Elena was something totally new to him. Had it been any other woman, he never would have let them sleep in his bed through the night and any kind of foreplay was strictly for his own pleasure, not theirs.

Klaus was undeniably in love with Elena and the fact that she couldn't genuinely return his love was killing him inside, but he was choosing to settle for the fantasy and illusion of her love, rather than having nothing at all.

"I love you so much." Elena stared deeply into his eyes before she gave him one last, lingering kiss.

"_Forgive me…_" He spoke so low that she almost didn't catch what he said as she pulled back from his lips.

"For what?" She frowned at him.

Klaus felt horribly guilty. He knew that if Elena had not been compelled, she never would've allowed him to touch her like that. But he put on a poker face and raised her arms back over his head.

"For tying you up." He lied.

Elena smiled and watched him free her wrists.

"I think that can be forgiven since you gave me the most _mind blowing_ orgasm."

Klaus chuckled.

"I hope it won't be the last…" She added, leaving a trace of anticipation in her voice.

He arched his eyebrow at her. "If you keep teasing me like that, you'll soon find yourself robbed of your chastity luv."

"You technically robbed me already." Elena countered back and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You were _begging _for it." Klaus kissed her back deeper.

"I suppose you _do _have a tendency to leave all your women begging for more…" She sighed, resting her arms over his shoulders.

Klaus scowled at her, showing his visible discontentment by her statement.

"_All your women? _I have no other women—"

"I know, I just meant—"

"It's just you and let's get one thing straight sweetheart, you're _not _like other women. You're…" He paused for a moment and tried to calm himself down, because he was very frustrated by what she said, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin her morning by getting angry.

"I'm what? Perfect? An angel? Because I'm pretty sure we already established that I'm not." Elena held his face and softened her eyes, showing just a hint of a smile.

"You're someone that I don't deserve."

Elena kissed him long and tenderly. "I wish you would stop thinking that way about yourself."

Klaus smiled and lifted her in his arms while he got out of bed at hybrid speed. "You can lecture me all about it after I finish up this _unexpected _house call." He carefully placed Elena down on her feet.

"I'm going to take a shower…you should join me." She smirked at him and ran her hand down his abs.

"Tempting luv, but no."

"Hmm…okay…_your loss._" Elena teased him one last time before she turned around, taking her time walking to the bathroom.

Klaus took a deep breath and smiled while enjoying the view.

_**Time to go see that douche bag. **_He quickly freshened up and got dressed before he walked out of his bedroom, quickly resolving to shower as soon as that obnoxious Aussie warlock would leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter satisfied all my klena supporters! And Elejah fans who are left frustrated, just keep in mind that every epic love story, has epic obstacles, which makes the journey all the more memorable and meaningful.**

**Thank you to everyone following along and reading. Feel free to leave me your feedback :)**

****TO GUESTS WHO ASK ME QUESTIONS****

**I will answer your questions on my t-u-m-b-l-r blog, so if you check my blog, you can see that ive answered directly to you there. its just quicker and easier.**

****PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO VIEW MY T UMBLR BLOG****

**Go to my profile page on here, and just copy and paste my t-u-m-b-l-r- URL to your browser and it will open up my blog. For some reason the link doesn't work on the fanfic page.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: trying my best to keep the updates coming!**

* * *

><p>"Can someone please remind me why Matt is here? How the hell is he going to be of any help to us?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48~ New Alliances<strong>

It was almost 6pm when Elijah arrived in Mystic Falls. He was fortunate enough to convince Jonas to trust him and tag along, and by mid-afternoon, both warlock and Original took the first flight out to Virginia, driving straight into town upon arrival. Elijah had contacted Kol, as promised and met him at the hotel he was staying at. There was uncomfortable tension between them and Kol almost dangerously lost his temper with Jonas, but the warlock was more than capable of defending himself; he inflicted psychic pain on Kol, to which Elijah begged them to put their differences aside and focus on the task at hand. They called it a truce and Kol drove them to the Salvatore boarding house, where the rest of the gang was waiting for them.

Elijah was surprised to see his sister of all people sitting on the sofa when he walked inside Stefan and Damon's living room. There were more people than he expected. The only faces he recognized belonged to; Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Rebekah, Mason and Alaric. There was only one woman that he didn't recognize, but judging by the way Jonas smiled at her, he concluded that they were well acquainted with one another.

"Jonas! You came!" Isadora got to her feet and walked around the sofa so she could hug and greet her friend.

"Elijah didn't tell me you were here." Jonas looked back at Elijah who looked somewhat annoyed and puzzled.

"Kol provided me with very little information this morning." He glanced at his brother who just avoided him and kissed Bonnie on the head before he sat down next to her.

"Elijah this is Isadora, Camilla's daughter."

"_Niece." _She corrected him.

"What?" Jonas knitted his brows together, he clearly wasn't aware about the true history between them.

"Camilla was my aunt, it's a long story, I'll tell you all about it when we catch up at dinner later this evening." She smiled softly.

Jonas nodded.

Elijah had no difficulty remaining cordial and civil, even amongst his former foes. He held out his hand and gently shook Isadora's. "_It's a pleasure_—"

The witch seemed a little surprised by his polite mannerisms but stayed conscious of reciprocating the respect that he was showing her.

"Did you bring the grimoire _Jonsey_?" Damon interrupted their formal introductions while he swigged back his glass full of Bourbon, _per usual._

The warlock didn't look too pleased with the little nick name Damon had given him. He pulled out the grimoire from his leather attaché case and handed the dusty old book to Isadora. "Yes I did, and you'll address me as Jonas. Unless you want to find yourself cringing in pain on the floor, I suggest you learn to say my name properly _vampire_."

Stefan glared at his brother, silently communicating with his eyes that he shouldn't get under anyone's skin for the next hour or so. Damon rolled his eyes and shrugged indifferently before he gulped back some more liquor. Alaric had warned him not to attack Elijah in case he showed up and so far he was doing a pretty good job at avoiding the urge to lay down a beating on the Original's ageless face. Although, it's not like he could do much damage, Elijah was much stronger than him and he had demonstrated this strength before when he got into a confrontation with Damon last year; he shoved a pencil in the Salvatore's neck. Needless to say, Damon found himself in a very vulnerable position, facing a moment of true and eternal death, but the Original showed mercy on him and the only thing that ended up more wounded than his neck, was his _oversized ego._ There was definitely bad blood between Damon and Elijah.

"Can someone please tell me what my sister is doing here?" Elijah looked at Rebekah and then turned his gaze on everyone else in the room, seeking answers.

Rebekah was sitting on Mason's lap on a leather armchair.

"I'm here to help." She stated very _matter- of-factly._

"Forgive me for speaking so forthright, but you have never been a fan of Elena, why would you sacrifice your own safety to help rescue her?" Elijah was more than doubtful about her true intentions.

"_Because brother_… after a thousand years of trying to get through to Klaus, I have finally given up. He's a lost cause and he's done too much damage. He's done…" Rebekah hesitated. "_Too many things _to hurt me and I can't forgive him." It was true, she did harbour a lot of pent up resentment towards her half breed brother.

Elijah was silent, but he was clearly uncomfortable with Rebekah participating in the game plan so suddenly.

She sighed, showing her clear frustration. "Look if you don't want me to help that's fine. Mason and I were going to leave this boring old town anyway. You can carry out your little revenge mission on your own. And just to be clear Elijah, out of all our siblings, _you _are the most untrustworthy next to Nik."

He frowned at her.

"Yes Kol told me everything. I'm not impressed. It's almost as if you stole a page right out of Nik's handbook on how to be _an evil back stabbing brother."_

Kol couldn't help but gloat a little inside. He was enjoying the fact that his sister was putting Elijah in his place like that.

Pride and honor was always something that was so important to Elijah, and to be confronted with his less than honorable offences made him feel like a hypocrite. He sighed and pursed his lips. "I admit what I did was wrong—"

"Can we _please _skip the mellow drama of this family reunion? We're supposed to _band together _and rescue our damsel in distress, not re-enact a vampire version of _The Brady Bunch." _There was nothing but sarcasm in Damon's voice and a trace of annoyance in his ice blue eyes.

Tyler had to try his hardest to stifle his laughter.

"Yes, let's just get on with it please." Caroline added.

"Can someone please remind me why Matt is here? How the hell is he going to be of any help to us?"

"I got an _invitation _Damon, I'm coming and I have no problem risking my life to help Elena." In some way, Matt really felt like he had nothing else to live for any more. When he lost his mother, and then his sister, his entire world flipped upside down and throughout all the difficult adjustments he was forced to make in his life, he always tried his best to find a sense of normalcy. But nothing ever felt normal in Mystic Falls. The town was filled with super natural beings and he was best friends with some of them. There really was no room to carry out a standard teenaged life for Matt Donavon.

"Matt's helped us plenty of times before! Don't make him feel so devalued and unappreciated." Bonnie came to his defence.

"Leave him alone Damon." Stefan intervened, folding his arms against his chest, while scowling at his brother.

"It's fine guys, I'm used to him being an asshole around me." Matt replied.

"Yeah you're not the only one in that boat." Jeremy added, chuckling a bit.

"Yes I'm Mystic Falls' _biggest dick, _oh and pun intended." He flashed an arrogant smile at the ladies in the room. "We've already established this fact about uh…" His expression changed from amused to annoyed; "Two years ago when I came back to this godforsaken town!" Damon grumbled to himself, filling his glass with more Bourbon.

"Can I just say that he has no right to use that pun. I saw his…." Caroline paused because everyone suddenly looked mortified by what she was referring to. "Well _you know…_and it's not that big." She smiled sardonically at Damon who took a greedy gulp of his drink before shooting her a dirty look.

"Well _I_ never had such an _easier_ lay in my life." He said very casually, humiliating Caroline in front of everyone.

"You delusional moron! You compelled me! It was practically rape!"

"_Ah, ah, ah, _I raped you of your blood, not of your virtue…not that you had any." Damon snickered, gazing at her in the most antagonizing way with a shrewd smile.

"Would you two just stop!?" Alaric stood up, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

Elijah looked at Damon and then at Caroline and then at Stefan.

"I did not just sit through a four hour flight to come here and watch a bunch of impotent _fools _bicker back and forth, wasting my time and my warlock's, as I am sure everyone else in this room who has been mature enough to not partake in such _child's play!" _

"Elijah's right, if we can't get along with one another, then we might as well say goodbye to Elena forever." Stefan stood up and looked at all his friends around the room, hoping they would all come to their senses.

Damon suddenly disappeared from the place he was standing in within a blink of an eye and stood right in front of Elijah, his face only inches away from the Original's. Elijah didn't flinch once

"Before we get all serious and stick _straight to business, _answer me one question." Damon asked.

The Original intimidatingly stared him down.

"Are you and Elena really together?"

He didn't hesitate to answer the question. "Yes."

"How did this happen?" Damon looked outraged.

"That's two questions, not one."

He was annoyed by Elijah's smart ass retort and made sure to stare back at the Original with nothing but abhorrence, while hiding his inner jealousy behind the shield of his rage.

"Alright buddy, what did we talk about earlier? Do I really need to put you in the naughty corner this early?" Alaric grabbed Damon's arms from behind and pulled him away from Elijah so that he wouldn't provoke him to do anything drastic or potentially life threatening. Elijah had a track record of spontaneously attacking and ripping his victims hearts out when they'd least expect it. He didn't want his best friend to meet such an ill-fated end.

"I really don't understand how everyone's always dropping everything for Elena, and how all the boys always _drool _over her. _Ugh, _it disgusts me that she's already whipped two of my brothers." Rebekah muttered into Mason's ear.

"Not _all _Bekah." Mason smiled warmly at the beautiful blond Original and kissed her softly on the lips. She couldn't help but smile because Mason never kept his feelings a secret when it came to her and she really appreciated that.

"I think it would be best if Elijah could fill us in on everything that's happened with Elena from the moment she was taken from us, every detail that we need to know." Stefan suggested.

"I'm going to take Damon upstairs for a while and have a little _chat _with him. You guys carry on…we'll be back in a jiff." Alaric forced him to follow his lead. His sole intention was to keep Damon from sabotaging their mission.

"Fine, _whatever_." He felt half relieved to step away from the evolving altercation between him and Elijah.

"Well, you've got center stage brother, take the _mic_. You've got our undivided attention." Kol smiled at him very condescendingly. He knew Elijah could feel the heart under his feet and he was somewhat enjoying it.

~oOo~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's important that I get the plot rolling because the next chapters will soon lead to a huge climax. So hang on! This ride is almost over :) I'm sorry if you guys are disappointed when I dont write enough fluff chapters with K and E or with E and E but Im trying to balance the plot and in my story the plot is SO important, Ive really thought it out and the big finish is almost here, the "grand finallee". it would be really easy for me to write sex/fluff chapters, but that's something i would do in one shots, or in a different story that is mostly focused on that kind of stuff. Wicked Games has been my "baby" and it's been almost 12 months since I started writing it. My intention from the start was to make this story filled with romance, suspense, and plot turning twists and a super complex and difficult love triangle that would get people swaying their ships back and forth after reading each chapter, leaving them indecisive as to whether they want Klena or Elejah as end game. I'm not the type of writer that enjoys creating stories that are so empty of plot. If I wanted to write a replica of 50 shades of grey, I could, because that story was so damn horrible. Filled with sex and horrible plot, so many plot holes in fact and just wasnt believable. But i dont want to write a story like that, so yeah, hope you guys can understand where I'm coming from. **

**Thank you all for your reviews as always :))**


	49. Chapter 49

"_Well spit it out._" Damon grumbled.

"She fell in love with me." The truth was finally out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49~ New Alliances Part II<strong>

"I think you're going to need one of these." Rebekah handed Elijah a glass of Bourbon and walked back towards Mason before she comfortably seated herself on his lap.

Elijah took a sip of the drink and didn't seem too bothered by how strong the alcohol level of the liquor was. He wasn't an avid drinker, but he was definitely able to hold his own when it came to high alcohol tolerance.

Silence fell upon the room as curious eyes watched him from every which direction. The Original took one last sip and then cleared his throat as he swirled the Bourbon around in his glass. He was still standing on his feet and began to pace around the floor a bit, wondering how he was going to reveal so much information without upsetting anyone.

"Before I begin, I would like you all to know that neither me, Rebekah or Kol had any knowledge about Klaus's plans to abduct Elena from her home in the beginning of summer. Of course I was aware about his intentions to take Elena away _eventually, _but to my understanding, Niklaus had informed that he had already struck some sort of deal with Stefan and Elena; he said that he would make sure that no one else would have to die, as long as Elena came on her own free will, without any more agendas to stop him."

"I didn't bargain with him or make any negotiations and I'm pretty sure Elena didn't either." Stefan spoke up.

"I know, I realized that when he brought her to the mansion last June. It was pretty much a hostage situation and he later revealed to me that he intends to marry Elena, so that he can have immortal hybrid children. Eventually Elena would reach the end of her life span, but their progeny would carry on and have the magical properties of their mother's blood coursing through their veins, her blood is the key after all. This is why Niklaus wanted to marry her."

Caroline scoffed, and crossed her arms. She hated Klaus for doing this to her best friend.

Alaric and Damon started making their way down the stairs, and quietly seated themselves on the sofa. Damon was discreet this time, after being scolded upstairs. Alaric seemed like the only one who was able to get through to the hot headed vampire, aside from Elena.

The Original felt a little apprehensive to continue, but he ignored Damon's presence and fixed his gaze on an antique vase in the corner of the room.

"Elena had no idea about Niklaus' plans for matrimony, and despite my efforts to dissuade him, he would not listen. My brother is selfish, and stubborn. He does not like to follow, he expects everyone else to _follow him. _Elena had stayed a mere 48 hours at the mansion before he told me to fly her out to New York City, where I would accommodate her comfortably inside my loft and keep Elena…" He tried to search for the most appropriate word. "_Entertained _until my brother would arrive."

"So let me get this straight, Rebekah knew all this time where Elena was?" Tyler asked.

"My sister knew about my brother's intentions to marry Elena, but Niklaus gave news of her location some months later when Rebekah came to visit."

"You _knew_ where she was and you didn't tell us?" Damon was livid.

Rebekah glared at him. "I don't owe any of you people _any _kind of loyalty, especially Elena. You seem to have forgotten about the time when she daggered me while I had done _nothing _to provoke her. Family always comes first, and quite frankly…I don't consider any of you family." She smiled scathingly.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy was irritated by her explanation.

"I'm not here to rescue Elena, that's the job for her _lap dogs. _I just want to watch my brother burn, and then never see your miserable faces again."

Matt studied Rebekah carefully and there was a moment where they both locked eyes, but he immediately looked away when Mason noticed; he didn't seem too happy to see Matt eyeing his girl like that. The man was very territorial of Rebekah.

"Tell us more." Bonnie looked at Elijah.

The Original exhaled loudly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Elena stayed with me for about three months and I was given strict orders to keep an eye on her and keep her safe. Klaus specifically told me to keep her away from phones and internet access, but there really was no need to worry about Elena betraying her location to you all, because my brother had threatened to kill each and every one of you if she defied him and disobeyed his rules. He made sure she knew this before we left for New York."

"Yeah, I specifically remember that sketchy conversation on the phone with her…now it all makes sense." Damon muttered.

Jonas and Isadora were sitting across from each other and remained silent while Elijah continued.

"During the time that she was with me, my feelings for her grew stronger. I was panicking when Elena tried to escape later in the summer. Not because it would get me in hot water with my brother, but because I feared for her safety and the aftermath of what Klaus would do as punishment. He doesn't take disobedience lightly. Elena and I had established a mutual trust with each other, so I left her unsupervised one evening to go and run some errands in the city, and when I returned she had left. I desperately wanted to stop her from leaving because Niklaus would surely punish her for it, it would have been a regrettable decision in the end and I just wanted to let her know that I was going to do everything in my power to help her escape the destiny my brother was forcing upon her. But no matter where I searched, there was no sign of Elena, I was certain that it was too late and that she was well on her way back to Mystic Falls, but she came back and had returned all on her own free will. She told me that she couldn't leave because…" Elijah paused and slowly drew in a deep breath.

"_Well spit it out._" Damon grumbled.

"She fell in love with me." The truth was finally out.

"Are you sure you didn't _compel _her?"

Alaric nudged Damon to make him shut up.

"On behalf of my brother's defence, _why wouldn't she fall in love with him?_ Unlike you Damon, Elijah actually has the ability to be a perfect gentleman, he's charming, and he doesn't whore himself like you do, and he most certainly is not an arrogant, scoundrel like you are."

Both Kol and Elijah were surprised to hear such words come out of their sister's mouth. She was definitely hot and cold. One minute she was border-line insulting her brother, and the next minute she was defending his pride. It was clear that family values certainly meant a lot to Rebekah, and no matter how dysfunctional they were at times, she never wanted to throw any of her siblings under the bus on purpose. Just like a mother lioness, it was in her nature to protect the ones she cared about; Elijah was on that list despite his past transgressions.

"You certainly didn't mind getting into bed with this _scoundrel _not too long ago if memory serves me well…" Damon countered back, flashing a sneering grin.

"Hey! Show some respect Salvatore." Mason glared at him and balled his fists.

Caroline let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Bonnie who seemed equally frustrated by Damon's endless need to _one up someone_.

"Don't get yourself all worked up darling, he's not worth it." Rebekah kissed Mason's cheek and then gave Damon an ice cold stare.

"Klaus arrived unexpectedly and ahead of schedule. He moved Elena out of my loft and into his penthouse. She later found out about Niklaus' intentions to marry her and was angry at me for keeping that information hidden from her knowledge."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jeremy asked.

"Because in the back of my mind, I was confident that I would never allow that sham of a marriage to transpire into reality, so there was no need to frighten her."

"Well I guess you were wrong." Caroline added sounding seemingly annoyed.

"I sought the help of his witch, Jade Forester."

Isadora's face went pale. "_Jade…is his witch?"_

"_Was _his witch." He replied and took another sip of his drink.

"You know Jade?" Jonas asked Isadora.

"I know _of _her…Camilla used to talk about her every now and then when she was teaching me expression. She said that Jade was the only witch in history who was basically immortal. Camilla also said that the magic that Jade tampered with was unnatural and…demonic."

"She was right. _Bloody hell was that bird ever psycho_…" Kol snickered under his breath. "Did you manage to bury her yet?" He asked his brother.

"Wait, hold up, rewind please. You went and confided in _Klaus's witch_? Isn't that something you should've avoided?" Alaric frowned.

"Jade was obsessed with Klaus, and I say _obsessed _because her love for him was this sick obsession. The last thing she wanted was Elena and Klaus getting married. She wanted to have her own happily ever after. I felt there was more to gain risking it and negotiating with her. She was the only option at the time. But I made a grave mistake because it only made matters worse…" Elijah rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

The Original tried to simplify and summarize the explanations in his mind before he said them out loud. He told them about Klaus and Cassandra's history, including his own with Tatia. He then went on to explain how he gave a lock of Cassandra's hair to Jade to seal the deal between them. He explained the marking ritual and how Jade was going to manipulate the spell so that Elena wouldn't turn, but she would be forever protected from all vampires.

"But once a vampire marks his human…there will be a strong emotional bond, and physical attraction between them. I didn't want Elena to become his puppet and I knew I wasn't able to stop Niklaus from marking her, which is why I asked Jade if she could botch the spell so that it will have the opposite effect on Elena. She would virtually hate him. But things didn't go as planned…"

He took them through the events that happened that night; how Elena wound up lip locked with his brother right after the spell was complete, and then discussed Jade's psychotic break and how she attacked them that same night, but managed to evade capture and escaped when Jonas showed up to stop her from causing any more damage or harm.

"We tried looking for her for days, Klaus even sent out a search party of hybrids, but it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. It wasn't until about a week after that we ran into her again…but she was wearing a different face…"

Everyone looked somewhat intrigued and unsettled at the same time after hearing about how psychotic she was. They weren't quite sure about what he meant.

"She used that lock of hair to complete a spell in which she would possess Cassandra's body."

"But isn't Cassandra dead?" Matt asked.

"Yes, but she didn't possess Cassandra's dead body, her spell…created some sort of…clone like replica of her. She was the spitting image of Cassie. My brother ran into her at the night club we were at. I suppose it was her last, desperate attempt to win Niklaus' affections."

"_You guys were at a night club?_" Caroline could hardly believe her ears.

"Yes they were…" Bonnie remembered all of Kol's memories from the past year when she sifted through his mind. She had seen it all.

Kol suddenly felt a stinging pain in his heart because he knew it wasn't a pleasant sight; he had been all over so many loose women at the club that night and he was sure it was painful for Bonnie to witness all of that. He took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. She turned her head and looked back into a pair of sad brown eyes, smiling sympathetically at him, to let him know that she understood and didn't love him any less.

"Klaus managed to take her outside and was about to kill her when she dropped a bomb on all of us…she said that her lifeline is linked to Elena's. Jade secretly connected her life force to Elena's when she led them through the marking ritual; though we did not know it at the time of course."

A majority of them stared into space. They were all so shocked by the tragic reality.

"Niklaus has the witch on lockdown at an undisclosed location until we can figure out a way to kill her without losing Elena at the same time, because as of now, if Jade dies, so will Elena."

Everybody was just too stunned to speak.

He continued and explained how Jade was stripped of all her powers, giving them the advantage to capture her and take her back to Klaus's place where they further interrogated her.

"That's not the worst part of this fiasco…" Elijah spoke with his hands. "On that same night, Jade told Klaus about me double crossing him and she also told him that I was in love with Elena and that she and I were having an affair behind his back. I tried to deny it, thinking that he would never accept her word over mine, but Elena was tired of all the lies, so he told my brother the truth. He didn't take it very well to say the least. He almost daggered me, and when I was fortunate enough to escape, he erased all of Elena's memories of me through compulsion and also compelled her to love him. The only thing that gives me comfort is knowing that he will not _touch her _until after they are married."

Damon wanted to destroy all the furniture in the room, he was simmering with rage.

"What if he's erased her memories of us!?" Caroline was suddenly frantic.

"I am quite doubtful of that." Elijah replied.

"How do you know? Klaus is a sadistic bastard!"

"Calm your tits vampire Barbie… let's just assume for now, that she _does _remember us." Damon looked at her and held her gaze until she nodded and looked away.

Elijah went on about how he discovered Elena's sudden amnesia and he even described the horror of learning that Klaus had compelled her to love him.

"I had no choice but to stay away for a while, because I knew Niklaus would dagger me, and I would be of no help to Elena if I was left daggered inside a coffin."

"Well she has _other _people who care about her aside from _you._" Jeremy stared at Elijah with a look of resentment in his eyes, because he felt the Original was just as equally responsible for Elena's life falling apart as Klaus was.

"That is why I have been working together with Jonas, and Camilla's grimoire has been helpful to us because he was able to discover a way to immobilize Klaus's hybrids, sever the blood ties between Klaus and every other vampire and hybrid in his line, and give me the opportunity to stake him and kill him."

He explained how he was going to mix the elixir that Jonas made inside Klaus's champagne glass and get him to drink it so that it will sever the blood ties with everyone in his sired line.

"How do you know he doesn't have a new witch protecting him now? I don't think it'll be that simple, we can't underestimate Klaus. He's a master manipulator, he sent Caroline and I on a wild goose chase all over Europe in the summer, tricking us into thinking he was consistently moving Elena's location." Stefan added.

Mason frowned. "How did he manage that?"

"Every outgoing phone call was from _Miss Katherine Pierce, _she was helping Klaus in exchange for her freedom no doubt." Damon answered.

"I can carry out my vendetta alone. You are all putting yourself at risk."

"Stefan is right." Isabella stood up and voiced her concern. "We certainly can't underestimate him, for all we know this could all be a trap Klaus is setting up for us, so we must be prepared, and I'm 100 percent sure he must have replaced his witch, which means you will need _power in numbers._ This isn't a solo mission you can successfully carry out by yourself Elijah. His witch will most certainly try to weaken Jonas's powers, but if Bonnie and I are there with him, I can channel their energy to paralyze Klaus so you can finish him off."

"How can we trust that Jonas's little concoction will work?" Damon turned his line of sight on the warlock and zoned in on him with a penetrating gaze.

"It will." Jonas replied with confidence.

"So now that we're all caught up on what happened to Elena, now would be a good time to figure out _how _we're going to execute this plan." Tyler stood up as well and stretched his legs.

~oOo~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone who asked me questions in their review, I responded and answered to you on my t-u-m-b-l-r so check my blog :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 50! This is a big accomplishment for me and it's also a big chapter (consider it 3-4 chapters worth), I hope you guys enjoy it.**

****some sexual content in this chapter****

* * *

><p><strong>Music In This Chapter:<strong>

Armin Van Buuren & DJ Shah Feat. Chris Jones- Going Wrong (Acoustic Mix) [Elijah/Elena feels, love the lyrics.]

Sunlounger Feat. Kyler England- Change Your Mind (Chill out Mix)

Public Symphony- Wings

* * *

><p><em>Text message from Elijah via blackberry:<em>

_**Did you figure out how to destroy the witch?**_

_Text message from Klaus via iPhone:_

_**Yes. Dont b l8.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50~ New Alliances Part III<strong>

**EARLIER THAT MORNING**

Klaus's meeting with Jax wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The warlock didn't take up too much of his time, although his spontaneous arrival wasn't greatly appreciated by The Hybrid. It took all but 20 minutes to go over certain plans…plans that Klaus had in store for his party guests at the engagement ball. You see, he _was _indeed expecting a rebellion of some sort, there was no doubt that the Salvatore's would fight back and try to take Elena away from him, but he was ready for them…for what Klaus had in store, was definitely something that no one would see coming, and Jax Jericho was the strongest warlock who could help him successfully complete his mission.

Jax was dressed in his usual attire, all black from head to toe and he was wearing the same black leather trench coat he had on the other day when Elena first met him.

"So I need to remove the mark in order to kill Jade?" Klaus was sitting in his comfortable black leather chair, with his feet propped up on his desk.

"Just as I said before mate; mark goes _poof, _so does witchy. Well metaphorically speaking of course, you'll have to kill her after that." He chuckled and started to levitate butter scotch candies out of the crystal bowl on Klaus's desk. The Hybrid watched him unwrap them one after another while carefully floating the candies into his mouth.

It was annoying him because Jax was casually dropping the candy wrappers on the ground; the warlock levitated the empty wrappers to the waste basket before Klaus could complain about it.

_At least he has some common sense._Klaus thought.

"Well aren't you going to tell me how in the bloody hell I'm going to manage doing that?"

Jax Jericho walked right up to Klaus's desk, rested his palms on both sides of the wooden table and leaned over it, his face was only inches away from The Hybrid's.

Klaus arched his eyebrow at him, puzzled by why he was violating his personal space; he was definitely a strange sort of man.

"Your eyes are _really _turquoise up close, did'ya know that mate?"

Klaus shut his eyes in reaction and tried to cool his temper down before he pummelled his face in, Jax was beyond obnoxious at the moment.

"I really don't have _time _for your shenanigans, so I suggest you explain to me what I have to do or _get the fuck out!"_ He growled through gritted teeth.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_, I don't like your tone young man! Haven't you had a thousand years' worth of time to learn how to treat a house guest?" Jax sounded sarcastically patronizing.

"You're not a house guest." Klaus glared at him. "You're a bloody thorn in my side and I'm paying you a ridiculously large sum of money for your so called services. You don't respect my privacy, you have _zero _understanding about time management and most of all; you keep beating around the bush or answering my questions in bloody riddles! Do you know how fucking psychotic that makes me!?"

Jax frowned at him and then flashed a sympathetic smile. "Relax mate, clearly you're not used to my sense of humour."

"No, clearly not." Klaus scowled at him.

"Look, I promised you that I'd help you, and I never go back on my promises. Trust me."

The Hybrid drew in a deep breath and then exhaled loudly before he stood up and paced around the room.

"Removing the mark is an easy task. It's just a matter of _when_ you'd like me to do that."

"I want it done as soon as possible. She won't need the protection of my mark any longer; no one's going to harm Elena at our engagement ball. If anything, I'm the one with the bull's eye on my back. I want that lunatic witch _dead_, the sooner the better. It'll be one less thing to worry about."

"You do realize that once I reverse the marking, whatever emotional and physical attachments will vaporize right?"

Klaus nodded. It wouldn't be a problem for him anyway; he had already compelled Elena to love him. "I understand perfectly well."

"Great, then bring her in here."

~oOo~

Elena seemed confused and a little ticked off at the fact that Klaus had lied to her about Jax's true identity. She was under the impression that he was their wedding planner, but Klaus defended himself saying that he was trying to protect her, that he had to be sure Jax was trustworthy before he revealed who he was.

She couldn't stay mad at him and he quickly filled her in on the _Jade _resolution.

"But I don't want my mark gone." Elena frowned. "It'll feel like a part of you is taken from me." She looked genuinely sad and it really touched Klaus's heart.

"It's the only way to kill her luv…" He cupped her face and stared deeply into her dejected brown eyes.

Jax couldn't help but smile, it was unusual to see The Hybrid melt like butter in Elena's presence. He was so tender with her.

"He can always mark you _again _Elena." The warlock spoke. "I promise I won't be connecting my life force to yours." He laughed a bit, letting them both know that he was only kidding around.

Klaus gave him a dirty look that was somewhat confused and irritated, but then he quickly realized what Jax was trying to do.

Elena smiled a bit and gently dropped Klaus's hands from her face. "What do I need to do?"

Jax pushed his foot off the wall that he was leaning against and walked towards her.

"Just stand right here sweetheart."

Klaus let out a low rumbling growl from his chest and stared at Jax with murderous eyes. He didn't particularly like the man calling _his _doppelganger 'sweetheart'.

"Sheesh, relax mate, I'm not trying to steal your woman. I'm not into brunettes, no offence Elena—"

"None taken." She smiled.

"I prefer blonde cougars." Jax grinned crookedly.

Klaus glared at him. "And I prefer avoiding any conversation that pertains to your love life, _mate._"

Elena looked at the quarreling pair. "You two don't like each other much do you?"

Both Jax and Klaus answered her at the same time, although their responses were very much opposite.

"No we don't."

"He likes me." Jax grinned at Klaus and slapped his hand on his shoulder. "He just doesn't know it yet." He winked at Elena and she laughed lightly. Jax Jericho certainly had a smooth charisma about him and a very friendly demeanor.

"Let's just get it over with." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Right, Elena, give me your wrist with the mark on it."

She did as she was told and waited as Jax closed his eyes. He looked completely calm, and he didn't even chant out loud or whisper any incantations. Jax held onto her wrist and focused all his energy. After about a minute, he released Elena's wrist and smiled. "Done."

Klaus looked dumbfounded. He grabbed Elena's wrist and noticed that the mark was indeed gone.

"_What the...how did you…"_

"I'm a warlock mate. I don't give away the secrets of my trade."

Klaus eyed him watchfully for a few seconds and then looked at Elena.

"How do you feel?" He was a bit nervous at first.

"I feel fine. I didn't even feel a thing actually." She smiled at Jax and then wrapped her arm around Klaus's waist.

"How do I know that you _really _removed the mark?" He asked Jax suspiciously.

"Have a vampire feed on her, watch what happens. The mark is _gone _Nik_._"

~oOo~

**LATER THAT EVENING**

The meeting at the Salvatore boarding house had almost come to an end. Everybody was getting along a lot better than before and Damon kept his word to Alaric, promising him that he wouldn't instigate any more arguments.

"Okay, so let's run through this plan over again so that no one else is confused." Stefan stood up from the sofa and faced everyone.

"Next Saturday night is Klaus's engagement ball. This means we have to lay low and avoid doing anything out of the ordinary to attract unwanted attention to ourselves. You're all going to fly out to NYC on Friday. Damon and I are going to book your tickets, our hotel rooms and we'll take care of the rental cars so you won't have to worry about that. All you guys need to do is pack up your finest dress and suit and get on the plane."

"Matt and Mason are going to be driving two black sedans." Damon turned his line of sight on both of them. "You two are going to drive the getaway vehicles, which means you won't be inside the hotel where Klaus is hosting this stupid party."

Matt looked disappointed and Mason didn't look too happy either.

"I won't be separated from Rebekah."

"Can you not be an overbearing possessive boyfriend for one night Lockwood?" Damon was annoyed.

"It's okay darling, I'll be fine if it's me you're worried about. Klaus won't harm me." Rebekah tried to offer him words of comfort.

"Won't he get suspicious if he notices that I'm not with you?"

Damon rolled his eyes at Mason.

"Nik doesn't give a rat's ass about you Mason, he never approved of our relationship, I'm sure he'd be happy when I tell him you didn't come."

"See, problem solved. Matt's not complaining, so allow me to continue before I got _rudely _interrupted." He glared at Mason for a few seconds. Damon never liked the guy. "Alaric, turn on your laptop."

Alaric was a teacher, so he always carried around his laptop virtually everywhere he went. He pulled it out of his laptop bag and turned it on. Once it was on, Damon hovered behind him.

"Google map this; _Royal Metropolitan Hotel_."

"Got it."

"Now zoom."

He zoomed in on the luxurious five star hotel that appeared on his screen. "Damn…definitely looks expensive, how much do you think an ordinary room costs for one night?"

Damon ignored Ric's question and surveyed the satellite snap shot in front of him.

"That's perfect, see that area in the back, I'm assuming that's where taxi's and shuttle cars stop and wait for travelers. _Team Getaway _can park the cars here." Matt and Mason stood up and walked over to where Alaric was sitting. They glanced at the picture and agreed that it was probably the best place to loiter until everyone got out.

"Stefan and I will survey the area beforehand just to be sure."

"Everyone else will be attending the ball with us. Kol and Bonnie, you two stick together. Isadora you can go as Jonas's _plus one_. Caroline, Damon and I will be watching you guys every now and then, so that nothing happens to any of you. Isadora, I'm going to need you to text everybody when you're ready to draw energy to paralyze Klaus."

"What will we need to do at that point?" Bonnie asked Isadora.

"Find me through the crowd, you'll be able to sense me when we meditate a connection before going to the ball. Once you've located my whereabouts, link your hands with mine and pour your energy into me so that I can paralyze his hybrids from moving. Once I've achieved this, I'll squeeze your hand Bonnie, and you must then focus your energies to inflict pain on Klaus, creating the perfect window of opportunity for Elijah to swoop in and kill him. Once he's dead the sire bond formed between him and his hybrids will vanish, and Elena's compulsion will wear off."

"Speaking of crowds, what's the guest list looking like?" Tyler asked.

"Niklaus is planning on inviting about 100-200 people."

"Humans? Vampires?" Caroline looked at Elijah.

"I am not sure." He replied.

"It could be 100 humans invited _as_ the dinner menu." Kol added.

"Let's hope not…" Bonnie frowned.

"This engagement ball could very well turn out in a massacre. Niklaus has hosted many celebrations before in which he has surprised our dining guests with the horrifying fate that they will be served as our…" Elijah cleared his throat. "…_dinner."_

Both Rebekah and Kol distinctly remembered _those _kinds of parties and they were both guilty of participating in the slaughter, but they remained silent and only exchanged their thoughts through the looks they were giving one another.

"I could really care less about how many people die on our watch, as long as it's not Elena."

Stefan stared broodingly at his brother.

"_What_? We need to focus on the _task at hand, _which is rescuing Elena. We can't afford to risk it all, evacuate the reception hall and never see Elena again."

It was a difficult choice to make on a moral aspect, but they knew Damon was right. They couldn't be held responsible for what Klaus was planning to do with _any _human party guest (If there were going to be any). Their mission was to look out for their own and save Elena from The Hybrid's deadly clutch.

"Why do you think he invited us in the first place?" Jeremy asked Elijah.

"Niklaus likes to keep his friends close, but his enemies closer. I believe he is either drawing you all into a trap, or he's giving Elena _one last _moment to cherish the memory of being with her family and friends before he takes her away. God only knows where."

"We're not going to stand there and pretend to be all happy for her. As soon as I get the chance I'm going to tell her the truth."

"She is under his compulsion Jeremy. The Elena that you all know and are accustomed to seeing is non-existent now. She will defend Niklaus at every opportunity and nothing you will say can convince her otherwise. Believe me, I have tried already." The Original helped himself to Damon's famous mini bar and poured a bottle of whiskey into a shot glass.

"Sounds like he's compelled her to live in denial as well…" Caroline muttered.

"We can't just go on a suicide mission. We need to be three steps ahead of him, what if these invitations _are _a trap?" Alaric looked at the Salvatore brothers.

Isadora looked at Alaric. "As long as Jonas and Bonnie are with me, I can protect us. Worst case scenario, we get attacked by hybrids and vampires. I'll be able to paralyze them from pain."

"Isadora's our wild card." Stefan looked at the exotic looking witch and then scanned the rest of their faces.

"Whoa, you can _do _that?" Tyler was half stunned. Isadora glanced at him and nodded.

"Do you need a demonstration?" She asked the young hybrid and smirked when he said no.

"Actually _yes_, show us." Damon was a sceptic, as usual.

"Jonas, Bonnie, give me your hands."

The three Originals looked at each other, anxiously.

The witch and the warlock stood up from the sofa and linked their hands with Isadora's.

"Do we need to make a circle?" Bonnie asked.

"No, as long as you are transferring your energy into me, it will circulate through me."

Isadora kept her eyes open and within a matter of seconds, Rebekah, Mason, Kol, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Tyler all dropped to the floor, screaming in pain.

The witch quickly ceased the agonizing infliction and released both Bonnie and Jonas' hand.

"_Okay…the witch can do it." _Damon groaned as he struggled to stand up, holding the side of his head.

Rebekah was pissed and Bonnie looked at Kol very apologetically because she didn't mean to put him through such excruciating pain on purpose.

"God, I will never get over how painful that feels…you okay babe?" Mason held Rebekah's hand and sat her down on the sofa before she lost balance on her 6 inch heels.

They all took a few minutes to collect themselves allowing the pain to subside before they continued their serious discussion.

"Damon will grab Elena and rush her out of the banquet hall as soon as Elijah stakes Klaus."

"Where are you taking her?" Elijah asked.

"I'm taking her where she belongs, _with us._" Damon shot a cold stare at the Original.

Stefan sighed and folded his arms against his chest. "We'll have a separate vehicle parked down the block. Once she's out of the hotel, Damon will be in charge of getting her back to Mystic Falls safely. I'm going to stay with the others and make sure they leave that Hotel unharmed."

"As long as Nik's dead, the threat of an ambush will pretty much be erased." Kol stood up from the couch.

"Yes but what if he's established friendly bonds with some of his hybrids? They may want to avenge his death." Caroline looked worried.

Elijah scoffed. "He abuses them at his every whim. Niklaus has no friends. He has been fortunate enough to have his family with him for the past 900 years—"

"And sadly he's taken us all for granted through the centuries. You know, with all the _daggering_ and such." Rebekah looked at her brothers. It was a dark inside joke.

"No harm will come to any of you. I promise." Isadora knew she was ready to finally use all the magic she was taught through expression. Camilla had trained her well, and if she were still alive, she would've been proud of her niece.

"Okay then people, I'd say this meeting is officially _adjourned." _Damon sighed. All that talking had exhausted him. Having a drink with Alaric at The Mystic Grill was a perfect way to end the evening.

"I must fly back to New York City as soon as possible. My brother will become suspicious if he discovers that I left town. But I shall keep in touch."

Everyone in the room soon stood up and gathered their jackets and scarves.

"Wait." All eyes were on Jeremy now.

"What am I supposed to do? What about Alaric?"

"You're coming to just…_blend in_." Stefan replied.

"No he's not." Damon strolled over to Jeremy and placed a hand on his shoulder, while flashing a sardonic smile. "_You_, little Gilbert, aren't going."

"What? Are you serious? I have a ring just like Alaric, I can't be killed. You said we're _all _going." He glowered at Damon.

"_Ummm_… no I didn't. _Stefan said that_, and I agreed with him until I changed my mind about 30 seconds ago and realized that rescuing Elena would be _meaningless _if anything happened to you."

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing! Maybe I can get through to her."

"We're _sticking to the plan Jeremy. _Klaus needs to die. We can't just go in and snatch her, even if we were able to, there would be a constant threat over all our lives."

"He's right. Nik never quits on revenge. He would spend eternity making sure you pay for crossing him." Rebekah interjected.

"Katerina is proof." Elijah added.

"So are you brother, you paid the _ultimate _price of his wrath." Kol bitterly reminded of him of the haunting phantom memory of his late wife Tatia.

Damon quickly changed the subject. "As soon as you've all landed in NYC, we'll go over the rest of the minor details, minus a very young and _obnoxious_ Jeremy Gilbert."

Jeremy threw invisible daggers at Damon with his eyes.

Alaric suddenly turned his line of sight on the Salvatore's, an overwhelming feeling of worry washed over his face.

"You're right, Jeremy can't go, and he can't stay here either. This could be a trap; while we're all in New York, Jenna's left vulnerable over here. Everyone we love and care about could be in danger. We need to get them out of town, so they're safe."

"Okay, Jeremy you can be in charge of that." Damon said.

"We'll have to compel Jenna." Alaric didn't like the idea of forcing her to do something against her own will, but it was for her own good.

"My mom's bought a new house in Florida, you guys can stay there until it's safe to return to Mystic Falls."

Even though Caroline had intense feelings of resentment towards Tyler, she was grateful that he wanted to help.

"Perfect, so Carol Lockwood, Jenna, Rudy, Sheriff Forbes and Jeremy can take a nice little vacation down to the _keys._"

"I'm not going away to Florida, I'm coming with you guys." Jeremy was being stubborn as ever.

"And what could you possibly do to help the situation?" Damon sneered at him.

"What can _Alaric_ do? You haven't said no to him."

"Yeah because he's over 21, and I need my drinking buddy everywhere I go…" He looked back at Alaric and smiled mischievously at him. "He keeps me sane."

"That's translation for_; I need Alaric to babysit me just in case I do something really stupid and screw up_."

"Shut up Ric. That was supposed to be a compliment to you." Damon berated him in a joking manner.

"So Matt's life is expendable to all of you? He doesn't have any sort of supernatural power or protection." Jeremy argued.

"Matt won't even be inside the damn building." Damon countered back.

"He's still in danger."

"Dude it's alright, I'll be fine." Matt tried to calm his friend down.

Rebekah rolled her eyes; she really needed to get out of there. "I'd love to stay and chit chat…well actually no I don't, but I have better things to do." She smiled wryly at Stefan.

"More like _someone_ _to do." _Tyler snickered under his breath. He could always hear Rebekah and Mason going at it whenever they were at the Lockwood mansion.

"Ignore him, he's a brat." Mason murmured in her ear, knowing that she had heard his nephew's comment.

Damon and Jeremy seemed to stop arguing, but he promised that he wasn't going to let the subject go that easily.

Within a matter of minutes everyone had left the Salvatore manor leaving only Stefan and Damon standing in the hallway of their home.

"Well, that was…progressive." Stefan shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Jeremy's not going to listen to us that easily. You need to talk to him otherwise I have no choice but to compel the little bastard." Damon turned his heel and walked back into their living room, Stefan followed behind him.

"Alaric and I will talk to him, no need for empty threats Damon."

"Who said they were empty?" He poured some Bourbon into a glass and smirked at his brother. Stefan didn't look too impressed by his recent drinking habits.

~oOo~

Elijah had just checked in at the airport when his cellphone vibrated.

_Text message from Klaus via iPhone:_

_**Meet me tomorrow the warehouse. 10am.**_

_Text message from Elijah via blackberry:_

_**Did you figure out how to destroy the witch?**_

_Text message from Klaus via iPhone: _

_**Yes. Dont b l8.**_

Elijah thrust his cellphone back into his pocket and headed towards his gate. Jonas hadn't accompanied him, he decided to stay in Mystic Falls with Isadora until the following Saturday when they would all meet Elijah in New York.

He missed Elena so terribly. It had been a long few months since she was taken from him and Elijah didn't want to fail her. The Original was desperately in love with her and he couldn't wait for Saturday to come sooner. He wanted this nightmare to finally end. No more looking over his shoulder, no more threats, he would destroy those damn daggers and his siblings would be able to live in freedom without being oppressed by their power hungry brother.

Elijah planned to take Elena away on a long vacation once she had a long reunion with her family and finished her senior year in high school. Securing her safety and happiness was all that matter to him. He understood that the last place she wanted to be was on a plane, because she had already been away from her family and friends for almost seven months.

_I will not fail you Elena. I promise. _It was all he could think about before it was time board the plane.

~oOo~

Elena and Klaus had spent a majority of their day shopping. He took her to New York's best art exhibits and museums, but something strange happened when Elena visited these places. She felt a strange sense of déjà vu, like she had been there before…and the truth was, she _had, _because Elijah had taken her to those exact art galleries during the summer. She just couldn't remember.

Around evening time, Klaus decided to take Elena to an expensive restaurant in downtown Manhattan called '_Le Paradis'_ and indulging her appetite with delicious French cuisine. He made sure to stuff her with as much food as possible. They ordered the following;

**Salads:**

_-La salade panachée, avec Portobello et vinaigrette de balsam, _which was a mixed green salad with warm portobello and balsamic vinaigrette

**Appetizers****:**

_-Les moules sauce bonne femme, _fresh steamed mussels with shallots in cream, herbs and white wine.

**Entrees:**

For Elena, he ordered _Les pates au coulis de tomate, _which was a delicious dish garnished with fresh tomato sauce, spices, herbs on a bed of pasta. And for himself he decided on _Les crevettes Natasha_, shrimps in a rosé creamy tomato sauce with ginger on a bed of linguini.

Klaus ordered an exquisite red Bordeaux _'2001 Château Barreyres, Haut-Médoc, Cru Bourgeois'_ with ripe, smooth blackcurrant, black cherry fruit and structured tannins. It was an extreme pleasure to watch Elena drink the red wine because he had never seen any woman make wine tasting look so erotic, classy and seductive at the same time. The way her sweet, sultry lips wrapped around the rim of the glass made him have to adjust his trousers a couple times, luckily Elena didn't notice.

She thoroughly appreciated the delectable Chocolate Ganache that Klaus had ordered after dinner. Elena had never tasted a dessert that was so rich in dark chocolate. It felt absolutely divine taking a bite into it, especially since Klaus was feeding her. They took turns feeding each other with their forks and over all their evening had turned out very enjoyable and romantic.

The restaurant was huge, modern and had a beautiful dance floor in the center surrounded by dining tables covered in white cloth and candles. There was a magnificently large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the dance floor, attracting eyes from every direction, leaving the dining guests in awe since it was such a marvellous center piece. A live band was playing that night and Klaus knew that Elena wanted to dance as soon as the musicians began to play a beautiful slow melody. He loved making her happy, even though he knew that every smile, every laugh, every loving glance that she gave him was all an illusion, a fantasy that he had created through compulsion. It was a beautiful nightmare.

~oOo~

By the time they arrived home, an overwhelming feeling of melancholy washed over The Hybrid, making him somewhat moody, so he told Elena that he had some business to take care of in his study and that she shouldn't wait up for him in bed. A part of him was just trying to avoid the temptation that would follow as soon as she would lie next to him, and a part of him was battling so many other emotions that were new to him. He spent almost an hour in his study without a word or any sound of life coming out from behind the door. Elena was worried but she wanted to respect his privacy, so she wrote in her diary for a while and then took a relaxing bath before she changed into a white silk robe and towel dried her hair.

She heard music coming from the hallway and as she followed the reverberating sounds, Elena realized that the beautiful melodies were echoing from the room Klaus had locked himself in. She opened the door and found him staring out the window, lost in thought. There was an opened bottle of Whiskey on his desk and it was half empty.

Elena frowned and stepped inside. "Klaus…when are you coming to bed?"

He slowly turned around and gazed at her. "What time is it?"

"It's past midnight."

"I must've lost track of time, forgive me luv." He settled his drink down on the window sill and tried to smile.

She felt like his body was magnetically pulling her towards him and she had no choice but to surrender to the powerful force of that attraction. Elena soon found herself standing right in front of the half-drunk Hybrid, staring into his penetrating eyes. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I miss you. Come to bed."

Klaus breathed in her intoxicating scent of strawberry and vanilla, shutting his eyes while he sniffed her hair.

"If you're all done with…whatever you were doing."

"I was just taking care of my finances, I do my own accounting." He lied.

Elena smiled, feeling content and relieved that he hadn't drunken himself silly this time. Klaus got really emotional the last time he was intoxicated beyond belief. She didn't want to see him in tears. Elena knew that Klaus still had inner demons that he battled on a daily basis. She was just thankful that he loved her enough to let her face those demons with him. _The loving, compelled_ _Elena_ thought and felt this way about him.

Klaus gently swayed her in his arms to the slow beat of the music, hugging her closer to his body.

"I love this song. You always have such great taste in music."

"I have better taste in women." Klaus tilted her chin up and smiled gently at her before their lips collided into a burning kiss. Elena bit back his lower lip before she released it from in between her teeth. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Stop teasing."

"Is that why you haven't kissed me all day?"

"I seem to recall a very long make out session this morning, followed by a…"

He watched her cheeks turn crimson red.

"Well, _you know luv_." His grin was wolf like.

Elena began to slowly button down his shirt, tracing the smooth skin of his pectoral muscles with her hands. His body felt extremely warm and she loved it.

"I feel like you've placed land mines all over my body, and whenever you get close, or touch me…they detonate." Her heart began to beat faster as she met his eyes.

He took Elena's hand and placed her palm right against his beating organ. "I feel like you've placed land mines all over my _heart…_all it takes is one look from your beautiful brown eyes to make them all detonate at once. You're the only person who has this power over me and you don't even know it. You're the only one who can make me feel so much emotion, it just explodes inside me and I don't even know how to handle it or understand it sometimes. You're my greatest strength and biggest weakness all at the same time Elena." He was so beautifully vulnerable and honest that it made Elena's shiny dark eyes fill up with tears. His words touched her heart in the deepest of places and made her soul shiver.

She kissed him with everything she had, pouring her heart and soul into one kiss, hoping that her lips could make up for the words that had escaped her mind. His confession had left her speechless and so she kissed him with the silent promise that her love for him was ever lasting and true and in that intimate moment, he believed her with all his heart.

Their kiss grew more passionate as Klaus parted her lips with tip of his tongue, kissing her with a needful hunger that left Elena breathless when she pulled back for air.

She felt her legs being swept out from under her while Klaus lifted her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom, leaving the stereo on play.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the line that ran along his lower jaw. Elena opened her eyes when he lowered her on the bed. She seductively disrobed herself, revealing a white bra and panties that had a delicate rhinestone design around the fringes of the lacy fabric. He pulled away from her for a moment so that he could divest himself of his clothing, stripping down to just his black boxer briefs. Elena's heart beat accelerated as she stared up at him. Klaus had carelessly dropped everything on the floor and leaned forward so that he was in between Elena's legs. He supported his weight over her, resting his elbows in between her on the mattress.

Elena began to breaths became shallower as he began to grind himself against her. She could definitely feel his arousal and it only made her burn with fever.

He drew his lips closer to hers and kissed her with unrelenting passion, making Elena moan against his lips as an inferno of heat began to blaze between their bodies.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to push harder into her.

"_I want you."_ It sounded more like a breathy moan as she tangled her fingers into his hair.

"No…we… can't." Klaus managed to say in between hot, untamed kisses.

She dragged her finger nails down his shoulders and arms and bit his lower lip really hard. "Then bite me."

Klaus shook his head. "I can't take that chance, what if Jericho—"

"Nik, the mark is gone. _Please…_I know you want to." She stared at him so seductively making it virtually impossible for him to refuse, especially since he absolutely loved the taste of her blood. It was Elena's blood that transformed him into a hybrid after all.

He frowned at her and brushed her hair away from the side of her face. "Don't you find that a bit…_triggering?_"

Elena slowed her breathing down and stared at him solemnly for a moment before she shook her head. She knew what he meant, but for some reason, the idea of Klaus biting her again, (given the extraordinary change of circumstances) made her desire nothing more than to feel his teeth sink into her skin, allowing him to drink from her veins.

She was staring up at him so lovingly that it made him forget he had compelled her. Instead, he shut his eyes for a second and when he opened them, she watched as black spider veins grew around his cheekbones and his vampire fangs slowly protruded from his mouth. He stared at her for the longest while, hoping that he would scare her and that she'd ask him to stop, but she didn't; Elena pulled his head down towards her neck and shivered when he breathed on her skin.

A feral moan escaped her lips as he gave into his temptation and penetrated her neck with his teeth. It was the closest feeling to a euphoric high for the both of them. Elena relaxed for him and let him drink from her, putting her full trust in him that he wouldn't kill her. Klaus wasn't rough with her like he was the last time. Although his thirst was unbelievably burning his throat, he had careful control not to feed too fast or too much from her.

Elena traced the muscles down his arms all the way up to his shoulders and down his back. Her breathing had become more laboured as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth so that his cock was stimulating her clit through the fabric of their underwear. She was so turned on that she couldn't stop herself from coming; he took her right over the edge as she moaned his name while clutching the bed sheets.

Klaus pulled back, his chest heaving and his lips smeared with Elena's blood. Dark pools of black and crimson stared back into warm brown eyes, he was revealing the monster within, no barriers, no walls up, and she wasn't turning away from him, wincing or screaming in terror.

Elena leaned forward and kissed him. "Can't you see how much I want you? You made me orgasm and you didn't even penetrate me."

He grinned wickedly at her and she shivered against him, feeling her stomach tighten in knots because he looked sexy as hell, even with the spider veins and all.

"_I love you_." Elena whispered softly.

Klaus said nothing, but his eyes said it all. He slowly dragged his lips down Elena's collar bone, leaving a trail of hot kisses over the curve of her right breast. Her erected nipples were still safely tucked away inside her bra, but he had no intention to pull them out and play with them. He desired something else; something far _darker. _Klaus bit into the exposed flesh of her breast and drank from her for as long as he could before he pulled back and grazed his lips down her stomach and over her navel, licking around her soft skin and gently dragging his teeth lower until his lips found the left side of her pelvic bone.

He pulled down the side of her panties just enough so that he could tease her and lick her hip bone. Elena gasped and felt her face flush as he licked all the way up the side of her waist penetrating his fangs into her skin, drinking deep before pulling back to wipe his mouth.

There was blood dripping down from her neck, breast and waist. Klaus suddenly snapped out of his euphoric fantasy and quickly bit into his wrist, forcing Elena to drink his blood to close the open wounds he inflicted on her body.

She closed her eyes and drank his blood, feeling a tingling sensation as her skin began to heal itself at sonic speed.

"That felt incredible…I wish you didn't stop."

"If I continued I would've depleted you dry of all your blood." His voice was deep and husky as the human part of him quickly regained control over the vampire beast. His eyes were no longer blood red, but a calm emerald ocean. Elena was mesmerized by the beautiful blue and aqua flecks that glittered inside the iris of his eyes. She hadn't noticed it so up close before.

"What are you searching for luv?" he murmured softly, staring back into her mahogany eyes.

"Your soul." She breathed, caressing the side of his face.

"Good luck finding it, I don't have one." His lips curved up into a wicked half smile.

"You do, I'm staring at it." She gently brushed her fingers over the side of his cheekbones, tracing the flawless symmetry of his face, while her eyes never left his.

Klaus felt his heart fill with so much emotion as his conscience woke up and reminded him that he was a selfish, evil bastard who didn't deserve any of the words she was confessing to him. He didn't deserve her affections.

Elena leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"At least now you know that Jax kept his word. _And _you have self-control." She beamed up at him.

"So it seems." Klaus smirked at her, licked the remaining blood away from her skin and then rolled off of his doppelganger, pulling her into his arms.

"We're not going to have sex are we?" Elena looked up at him with all seriousness as her expression quickly softened into timid smile.

Klaus kissed her forehead softly. "You make it seem like you're trying to test my skills as your lover before we permanently tie the knot."

"And what if I am?" She challenged him flirtatiously.

"Your reverse psychology won't work on me sweetheart."

Elena giggled. "Well you could always _compel _me to enjoy, if worse comes to worst."

He frowned at her. "Don't joke about that, I would never compel you to enjoy sex with me." No of course he wouldn't, he would only _compel her love_, a feat he had already carried out with much success and less remorse.

"You wouldn't need to, I was just teasing you. After what you did to me this morning…I have no doubt that you can satisfy me _beyond _my expectations." She kissed him long and then rested her head on his chest.

There were so many thoughts racing through his mind, but Klaus kept still and tuned out the traffic in his head by focusing on the relaxing rhythm of Elena's heart beat as she blissfully hummed and caressed his chest and stomach with her hand.

"Elena…"

"Hmm?"

He hesitated to speak. "Don't ever hate me."

"Nik, I could never hate you."

"Do you promise?" He affectionately stroked her silky brown hair.

She kissed his chest and looked up at him. "I promise."

Klaus knew he had no right to make her promise him anything, especially since he broke so many promises to her. And even though the comfort of her words was just smoke and mirrors, the illusion made him feel better. The illusion made him feel _loved_.

Elena slowly dozed off into a deep slumber as the soft melody of an unfamiliar song played from the stereo inside his study, echoing all the way into their bedroom. Klaus listened to the tune and recognized it. It was one of his favorites; _Public Symphony- Wings. _The lyrics really hit home for him.

_I am spent I am down  
>I am lost and if I'm found<br>Heal me heal me  
>My heart sings for no things<br>Give me light  
>Give me wings<em>

_I am worn I am torn_

_Give me end give me dawn_

_Take me take me_

_My heart sings for such things_

_Give me light_

_Give me wings_

_Give me wings_

Once the song finished, he quietly got out of bed and walked into his study to turn off the music before he slipped back under the covers and spooned Elena, while she peacefully slept in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really had to put a lot of thought into it. I will update soon. Definitely check out the songs. I really like them. Thank you to all my WICKED readers who've been reading my story for this long and encouraging me to continue writing, your reviews and feedback is always appreciated. This journey is almost over, but it's been an amazing challenge for me and I'm really happy with the direction I've taken my story. Thanks for the support! I'm so grateful to have met a lot of amazing people within this fanfic community. Love you all!**

**And to all you young writers out there who are aspiring to write and create your own stories, don't let others kick you down, take constructive criticism when necessary and unleash your imagination, no matter how crazy or far-fetched it is, don't get discouraged by all the haters. Writing takes practice and when I first wrote my first fan fiction _"TVD The Lost Journals"_ my skills were nowhere as good as they are now, I compare it to being pretty amateur actually, lol. But nevertheless, I had a passion and a vision, and I wrote! Practice makes perfect so don't ever give up. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Any last words Jade?" The Hybrid said with a menacing smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51~ Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead<strong>

It was 10am on the dot when Elijah arrived at the abandoned warehouse downtown. He was annoyed to find that his brother was late. Elijah pulled out his cellphone to send him a text when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to text me brother, I'm here."

He turned around and saw that it was the notorious Hybrid himself. "You said you found a way to kill her."

"Yes I did."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter how." Klaus began to walk towards the door where they kept the crazy witch imprisoned. Elijah followed closely behind him.

"You cannot endanger Elena's life like this. I demand to know how you discovered a solution to this problem." His voice was stern and bordering on anger.

Klaus suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes intimidatingly penetrating through Elijah's as both brothers refused to back off.

"You can't make _any _demands of me, do you understand_? Do you understand me Elijah!?" _The Hybrid shouted.

Elijah figured it was probably best not to antagonize him further, so he remained silent and walked towards the door.

Klaus was clearly in a foul mood. Impatiently, he punched in a passcode and waited for the door to open. Two of his hybrids were inside and he immediately ordered them to step out. He shut the door and saw that Jade was strapped in her metal chair per usual, with her mouth taped shut.

"Why did you ask me to come here anyway?" Elijah looked at his brother.

"So I can keep closer tabs on you." He replied with a grin.

In truth, Klaus just didn't trust leaving Elena alone (even with the supervision of his hybrids) because he was paranoid that Elijah would swoop in at such an opportunity and take her away. He needed to keep a watchful eye on his brother.

Klaus ripped off the grey masking tape from Jade's mouth and beamed delightfully when she shrieked in pain. It was still so unnerving looking at her because it wasn't Jade's face or body, it was Cassandra's. Her blue eyes were all red rimmed from excessive crying and lack of sleep and her blonde hair was disheveled and unwashed.

"You're going to die today." The Hybrid flashed a menacing smile and folded his arms against his chest.

Jade stared at him curiously, and then started laughing hysterically like the mad woman that she was. "That's hilarious Klausy, _you can't kill me._" Her laughter turned into a disturbing cackle.

Klaus clutched her throat and began to squeeze, causing her to cough and choke.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to watch you _burn, _because it just so turns out that your life line is not linked to Elena's anymore, which makes today _oh so joyous _for me." He released her throat and watched her cough up a lung.

"You're bluffing…" Jade looked up at him, fear settling into her eyes as he grinned at her.

"I can't decide Elijah, should I torture her first or just rip her heart out from her chest and end it?"

"_You're lying to me!" _She sounded more frantic.

Klaus took a couple steps around her chair so that he was standing behind her and carefully positioned his hands on her head and lower jaw.

"Any last words Jade?" The Hybrid said with a menacing smile.

The witch knew she was going to meet her end and surprisingly, she quickly made peace with her fate, making a desperate attempt to sting Klaus one last time before he would snuff out her life.

"Both of you are fools!" She laughed maniacally. "I killed two birds with one stone that night. Tatia was the perfect scapegoat." Her unsettling laughter filled the room as Elijah and Klaus both realized what she meant.

"What do you mean? I demand to know the truth! Speak up!" Elijah rushed to her at vampire speed, but it was too late. Klaus had finally killed her, depriving the Original the chance to uncover the detailed truth behind Cassandra's murder.

Jade's body went limp. Nothing magical happened, her body didn't return to its original form and she just sat with her neck lop sided, dead.

"I'll have to burn the body."

"Why did you kill her Niklaus?!"

"She's a compulsive liar Elijah. You'd be a fool to believe any word that came out her mouth."

But it was obvious, both brothers had discovered the truth…Jade was responsible for Cassandra's death and Elijah's strong conviction that his wife was influenced by black magic had been proven right. Even though it was centuries ago…it all felt very fresh to Elijah.

Klaus summoned his hybrids to come and drag Jade's body out of the room so that he could later dispose of it at a more secure and remote location.

"Tatia was innocent…she was innocent…" Those were Elijah's final words as he left the run down warehouse.

oOo

Jax Jericho had paid the Hybrid another visit later that evening as they chatted in Klaus's study. Elena had occupied herself with cooking dinner in the meantime, and was happy to see her "fiancée" walk into the living room after the long meeting with his warlock.

"I'll see you here then, next Saturday afternoon before the ball." The Aussie native smiled at Elena before he walked out the door.

"Don't be late." Klaus replied.

"You can count on my punctuality mate."

oOo

Elena felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind as she stirred a pot full of tomato sauce on the stove.

"Hey you." She smiled and leaned her head back against Klaus's chest.

"_Hey luv._" He whispered in her ear, and kissed her neck.

"I missed you."

"I'm sorry it took longer than usual, just had to discuss some important matters with Jericho, to ensure our safety on the night of the ball."

Elena abandoned the wooden spoon in the pot and turned around to face Klaus.

"Nik, I think if you would just let me speak to Stefan and Damon _and_ my family, they would understand that this is my choice; that I really want to be with you. You wouldn't have to worry about them trying to harm you or—"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Elena, _no one_ can harmme. You talking to those stubborn Salvatore's wouldn't make a difference." No, it wouldn't. Because they would discover that she was compelled.

"My life is with you now Nik. I just want to make you happy." She wrapped her arms around her Hybrid's neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Klaus deepened the kiss and tried to control his unrelenting passion for her.

oOo

It was a little past midnight when Elijah finally settled into bed. He had endured a long day and the stress of the Ball was really weighing on his mind. He tried to relax and play the piano earlier, but it only reminded him of Elena. So the Original decided to retire to bed, even though he knew he would drift off with much difficulty.

_I will return you to me Elena, and I will end Niklaus once and for all. He will never be able to manipulate our lives ever again. I shall soon be with you my love. _

These were Elijah's last thoughts before he tossed and turned and tried to go to sleep.

oOo

"She's gone now you know…" Klaus was lying on his back in bed, with Elena wrapped around him, affectionately rubbing his chest.

"Who?"

"Who do you think luv?"

"_Jade_?"

Klaus nodded and turned on his side so that he could look at his beautiful doppelganger. "You're safe now."

Elena felt relieved as she enveloped her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her body.

The Hybrid closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet scented blood and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"What are you sorry for?"

"It must have been hard to kill her…since she looked like…" Elena was hesitant to say her name.

"_Cassie_? On the contrary, it was a relief for me to end her life. She may have stolen Cassie's face and body, but it never really did bother me. Jade never knew what my true weakness was."

Elena listened to him attentively, and gently caressed his chest with the palm of her hand while she looked into his dark turquoise eyes.

"And what would that weakness be?"

He responded to her question with a smirk and then kissed her hand before answering; "I don't share my vulnerabilities or weaknesses with anyone."

"Not even with the woman you're going to spend the rest of your life with?" Elena paused for a moment and then frowned.

"What's wrong luv?" Klaus tried to read the sudden change of expression on her face, but couldn't understand the source of her sadness.

"Well, it's more like the rest of _my _life. I'm not immortal. I won't be with you forever. You have eternity and I have…" She let out an exasperated sigh. "I have an average human life."

Her words tugged at his heart strings. Elena was right, initially his plan had been to just use her and procreate his hybrid children. But ever since he fell in love with Elena, so many plans changed. Of course he still wanted to have children with her, but the idea of her getting old and dying while he still remained young and immortal made him truly sad. He didn't want that kind of a future. Klaus needed Elena to be by his side forever.

"Does it make you sad sweetheart?" He softened his eyes and stroked the side of her face.

"I don't want to be a vampire…" She confessed with tears in her eyes. "And at the same time I can't stand the idea of aging to the point where I'm all wrinkly and grey while you don't age a day in your life. I'll be ugly and unattractive—"

"Hey, don't stay that about yourself. You're beautiful now and you'll age like fine wine, no matter how old you get, I'll always look at you as you are now."

She shook her head as if disgusted by the idea of inevitable aging. "No Nik, that's impossible."

"Elena, do you really believe me to be that shallow? Do you think I'm in love with you for shallow reasons? Look at me." He tilted her chin and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm a selfish, self centered bastard, I have a temper, I like to control things and people, but when it comes to you…I feel like a man. You make me feel like the man I should've been, before this curse was thrust upon my family. I've made terrible mistakes, many that I can probably never ever atone for. But if there's one thing I've ever been sure of in my life, is the fact that I feel human when I'm around you."

A sad smile spread across Elena's face as she leaned in and kissed Klaus on the lips, heartened by his words.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

If only he could believe it. If only she really _did _love him. If only circumstances had been different…Klaus would've done everything differently, but he couldn't turn back the clock. He didn't possess such a gift. He compelled Elena to love him and forget about Elijah, thinking he had won, when in reality it was crystal clear to him; _he had lost_. You can't force someone to love you, and even though Klaus did, he knew that he would have to spend the rest of his life living with the fact that her love wasn't genuine, he would have to endure the painful knowledge, forcing himself to believe that she did love him, forcing himself to live in denial. Something that was quite impossible to do. It was in that moment that he realized that he had been in denial about his inner demons all his life, he was able to fool himself into thinking that rising through status and power would make him happy, but when it came to matters of the heart…he simply couldn't trick himself.

"I wish I could compel myself." Klaus confessed.

Elena laughed a bit. "What? Why?"

"So that I could be good and no longer wretchedly evil."

"You _are _good."

"No I'm not."

"You're good to me." She kissed his cheek and cuddled in close to his body.

"I'm not even good to you…I'm selfish and twisted and if you only knew the truth, you'd gladly wish me dead." His dormant conscience had woken up and was doing all the talking now.

"I could never wish for something like that. Stop speaking so crazy. I know what you're trying to do Nik, you're trying to push me away but it won't work. So you might as well give up already." She showered his face with kisses, naively giving into her compelled feelings for him.

"Perhaps I should, since you know me so well."

The Hybrid's smile was subtle, and he knew he wouldn't be able to make her understand exactly what he was talking about, but he couldn't deny the immense amount of joy he felt in Elena's company. He always needed to be around her, even though they were fully clothed in bed, having a very PG intimate moment, he didn't care. Sex wasn't what he needed; he needed something so much deeper than that. He craved unconditional love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the long hiatus, things have been hectic for me lately. Anyways, next chapter is the ball! This story is almost done :)**


	52. Chapter 52

"Again I must ask, _are you sure you really want to go through with this mate_? We're talking about slaughter here, a serious slaughter. She's going to hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52~ A View To Kill Part I<strong>

ONE WEEK LATER

Mrs. Durant's household was definitely busy that Saturday morning. Klaus had hired her to be Elena's wedding dress designer months ago and he had also entrusted his fiancée in her company to get her all dolled up and prepared for the celebratory engagement ball that was only eight hours away.

The woman lived in a modernly spacious two story house and there were a large staff of people who were hired by the seamstress herself to cater to Elena's needs for the day. She had a makeup team, hair stylist on call, some of Mrs. Durant's employees from the boutique as well as four of Klaus's hybrids who were assigned to protect Elena until Klaus would later arrive.

Mrs. Durant had designed an elegant ballroom gown. Beautiful black fabric was wrapped around a mannequin as the designer added some last minute alterations. There were champagne and gold colored rhinestone sequins sewed into bodice of the dress, scattering all the way down to the hem of the black gown. It was truly a magnificent creation of exquisiteness and Elena was going to look absolutely ravishing in it. The gown almost emulated the beautiful classic gowns of _Miss Scarlett O' Hara_ from '_Gone With The Wind'._

"Elena dear, try these on." The seamstress handed her a pair of arm length black satin gloves as Elena sat in front of a vanity mirror with her hair curled up into rollers.

"Perfect fit." She smiled at Mrs. Durant and stared down at her silk covered hands.

"Wonderful, you can remove them now. I bet you're so excited about tonight!"

"I'm feeling a bit nervous, but yes I can't wait to see Klaus."

"This wedding dress that I've been working on is turning out absolutely gorgeous, I think you will be tremendously pleased with it, especially your handsome fiancée." She winked at her.

Elena smiled. "Well I'm already in love with the dress you designed for tonight's event. Your reputation definitely precedes you Mrs. Durant."

"Oh please, call me Jane, makes me feel less old." She replied with a laugh.

A short haired red head walked up to Elena with a cart full of makeup. "Let's get that pretty face all dolled up!"

Mrs. Durant placed a gentle hand on Elena's shoulder and leaned into her ear. "You will definitely be the belle of the ball tonight my dear."

~oOo~

Jax Jericho found the notorious Hybrid writing in what looked like a journal of some sort when he stepped into his study.

"I didn't peg you as the kind of guy who would keep a diary." The whimsical warlock took a big bite out of a shiny green apple and sat down on the armchair that was right across Klaus's desk.

"When you live to be as old as I am, you tend to keep a log throughout the years. That way you don't forget." Klaus quickly shut the leather bound journal and hid it inside his desk drawer.

"So you're saying you're going senile mate?" Jax teased him, with a smirk on his face.

"Do you always choose such boring wardrobe choices? Every time I see you, you've got that damn trench coat on and your _penchant_ for color choices is non-existent." Klaus ignored his annoying comment.

Jax took another loud chomp out of his apple before he chucked it into the waste basket in the corner of the room.

"Don't tell me you're one of _those _people who believe that black is a shade not a colour."

Klaus remained silent and folded his hands together on his desk as he smiled sardonically.

"You know mate, for someone who has lived as long as you, I would've sworn you would know the difference. When we see something as black, we're looking at the absence of reflected light, physically speaking of course. For all practical purposes, when people point out that black is a 'shade' rather than a colour, they're simply regurgitating something they heard elsewhere, and for the most part have no clue what the difference is."

"Well, thanks for that unnecessary science lesson. Though I don't quite agree with you; black _is_ the absence of color, and therefore is _not _a colour, but to be completely frank, I was only trying to point out the obvious; you dress as if you're constantly attending a funeral…a morbidly _gothic _funeral."

"Black is the new colour of _love_, and I'm a lover of all things." Jax smiled and shifted his leg to the side, resting his ankle on his knee.

"What a load of bollocks that is."

"Did you really summon me here to argue about my wardrobe choices?"

"No, but now that the subject has arisen, I wouldn't mind hiring you a stylist mate."

Jax quirked his eyebrow, "This trench coat is _not _coming off my body."

Klaus chuckled and reached for the bottle of whiskey on his desk. "Why? Does it possess some sort of magical power or something? _A magical cloak_…like a modern day Harry Potter! All you need is a wand, a scar on your forehead and you're good to go." He was clearly teasing the warlock.

"Ha, ha very funny! Nice to know you have a sense of humour, as wry as it is at times..."

"Hey, at least it's existent." Klaus slid the glass full of liquor across the table until it was within Jax's reach.

"Unlike you, I can actually take a joke."

"Shut up and drink the damn whiskey Jericho."

There was a hidden sense of camaraderie that had grown between the two in the short time they met one another. As much as Jax got on Klaus's nerves, there was something about the warlock that put the Hybrid's mind at ease.

Jax gulped back his drink and looked at Klaus. "I did what you asked me to do. It's taken care of. No one will be able to find you."

"Good."

"Again I must ask, _are you sure you really want to go through with this mate_? We're talking about slaughter here, a serious slaughter. She's going to hate you."

"I know. But I have to go through with it. It's the only way. I added the remainder of the funds I owed you into your account an hour ago, so that's taken care of."

"Yeah I checked. Thanks."

"I don't want you backing out on my plans Jericho."

"I won't and I don't intend to. I told you earlier on that as long as the price is right, I'll do whatever you want. I uh…just wasn't expecting this."

"Well you should know I have a long list of enemies, what more did you expect?"

Jax studied Klaus for the longest while, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"I know what you're thinking, stop."

"Hey, I'm not judging." Jax replied. "I've finished preparing the daggers for you."

"Great." Klaus stood up from his chair and walked towards the window overlooking the city. "You won't be wearing a tux tonight will you?" He turned his head and looked at Jax.

"Well let's see…a tuxedo is traditionally black, and I _do _need to blend in, so…"

Klaus gasped animatedly. "Is that a yes? So I guess that means you won't be fashioning that ridiculous trench coat of yours."

"And I guess that means my power source is not derived from this leather master piece! I'm referencing your lame Harry Potter joke by the way." He grinned at the Hybrid and stood up.

Klaus laughed and then pulled out his cellphone. "I've got some last minute errands to run. I'll see you at the ball tonight."

"Is that your way of kicking me out now?"

"Pretty much."

"Such an arse." Jax chuckled.

"Yes, but a very _wealthy _one who's made you a very rich man."

The warlock snickered under his breath and then walked out the door.

"_Don't be late Jericho!" _Klaus hollered out before he sat back down at his desk and pulled out the journal he was writing in.

~oOo~

It was almost 3pm when "Team Mystic Falls" landed in New York City. Stefan, Damon and Caroline had arrived earlier that morning and had checked into their hotel, reserving rooms for the others as well.

The whole gang had gathered in Stefan and Damon's suite, discussing getaway plans on operation _Elena_.

"Okay everybody, let's not waste any time. We all have a _ball _to attend tonight and we need to rescue Cinderella."

All eyes were on Damon.

"I'm just going to go through a quick check list of what everyone's task is tonight. Stefan and I searched the premises of the Hotel they're hosting the party at and we got the rental cars. Matt and Mason, you guys know what to do, I'll show you where to park the vehicles and just wait for us throughout the evening, keep a watchful eye just in case his evil minions are lurking outside, got it?"

Matt and Mason both nodded.

"Stefan and vampire Barbie will arrive first—"

Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Then it'll be Ric and I. Kol and Bonnie, you two follow along behind us. Then Tyler and Rebekah, Isadora and Jonas, and—"

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Damon walked towards it and looked through the peephole before he opened the door.

"Well, look who's _late._"

"I apologize, I got held up with some things I needed to take care of."

Elijah stepped inside and scanned the perimeter of the room. Everyone was there as expected, though Kol didn't look too pleased to see him.

"We were just going through the game plan again." Stefan quickly filled him in.

"Have you given Klaus the elixir yet?" Jonas asked.

"No not yet, though he and I are due to have a little chat in an hour, so I will use that opportunity to slip it into his drink."

"Please make sure you do, otherwise we can't go through with killing him; everyone in his sire line would die if you end up staking him before he drinks that elixir." Bonnie added.

"Yeah, I really don't want to die young."

"A hundred and sixty plus years is _young_?" Matt teased Damon.

"Yes, it is-_in vampire years._"

"I will not disappoint." Elijah interjected.

"Isadora, are you sure you're strong enough to use all that magic for tonight?" Stefan asked.

She squeezed Jonas's hand and smiled at him and Bonnie. "As long as these two are by my side, I'm more than confident that everything will go as planned."

"Okay guys, make sure your phones are charged and on vibrate. We're going to communicate via text a majority of the time since we're splitting up when we get inside the banquet hall." Damon's icy blue eyes scanned each face that stared back at him.

"He'll most likely give a speech. I think that's probably the best time to go in for the kill." Kol suggested.

"Isadora's going to be the one who will know when the time is right to strike. So just send Bonnie a text, then she'll send everyone a mass text message so we'll fall in line." Stefan looked at the exotic witch across from him.

"Look, it's simple; the witches paralyze the hybrids, immobilize Klaus and Elijah kills the hybrid maniac, I grab Elena and get her out of there."

"She's not going to leave without me." Elijah spoke up.

"Of course she will." Damon countered back.

"He's right." Bonnie said. "Elena loves Elijah. She won't leave with you Damon." The witch had seen enough of Kol's memories to understand and believe Elena's feelings for the Original.

"Change of plans then. Caroline and I will grab Elena." Stefan offered.

"No." Elijah shook his head. "Once Niklaus is dead, the threat will be eliminated. I will get Elena out of there safe and unharmed. I'll bring her back to my loft and accompany her to Mystic Falls the next day so she can be reunited with all of you."

"Not a chance in hell! You'll probably take her away on the next flight out to Shanghai for all we know!" Damon replied with bitterness and hidden jealousy.

"Can we at least see her before we all leave?" Stefan asked the Original, hoping to somehow negotiate with him.

"Yes of course, you are all invited back to my loft after this nightmare is over."

"How do we know you haven't compelled her love too huh?" Damon just couldn't handle the truth.

"I would be happy to dagger my brother in front of you all…" There was a short pause as everyone looked at Kol, assuming he was going to finish. "You know…just to prove that there was no compulsion on his part." He mumbled the last sentence.

Rebekah arched an eyebrow at him in annoyance while folding her arms against her chest. "And I'll be happy to pull that dagger out once you've proven your point!"

She loved her brothers and was protective of all of them, even though they each irritated her in their own unique ways.

"The only way we're going to succeed and get out alive tonight is through magic. Let's not screw up the plan people, _please._" Stefan expressed.

Damon pulled out a flask full of Bourbon from his jacket and swigged it down.

"Dude, lay off the alcohol for at least the next eight hours." Alaric grabbed the flask from him and then snuck a sip before he closed the lid.

~oOo~

Klaus had just finished getting ready when one of his hybrids walked into his bedroom.

"Your brother's here."

"Send him in." He replied, grabbing his glass full of Brandy from his dresser.

A few minutes passed and soon the brothers were facing each other.

"What is it that you want Niklaus?" Elijah sounded slightly annoyed, but was calm and composed per usual.

"That's no way to greet your brother Elijah, especially since I've been gracious enough to forgive your transgressions and allow you to attend my engagement ball." He said with a sardonic smile.

Elijah's eyes darted over to the glass cup that Klaus had placed on his dresser. The Hybrid turned around and examined his tailored suit in front of the tall framed mirror in front of him.

"What do you think? I clean up quite nicely. I know Elena can't resist a _Mikaelson_ in a suit."

Elijah stared gravely at his brother through the reflection of the mirror. "Where are you taking her after tonight?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, not that you will." Klaus grinned wickedly.

The Original knew there would be no such opportunity for his brother to run away with his girl, because he was going to end his life at the end of the night, but he had to play along.

"Do you hate me that much Niklaus? Have I not been the best brother I could be to you?"

The Hybrid looked back at Elijah through the mirror, occasionally fidgeting with his cufflinks.

"I _always _defended you whenever father would put you down. I always took your side, even when you were in the wrong. There were times when I genuinely admired your strength Niklaus and the way you loved your siblings. You always were Rebekah's favorite…and still are. Why is it so hard for you to let go of the past? Jade's confession has proved that Tatia was inoc—" He wanted to say innocent, but Klaus interrupted him.

"_It proves no such thing!" _He replied with rage in his voice and a snapping temper. He quickly whipped his head around and faced his brother. "Tatia killed Cassie! She confessed to it and she was caught with Cassie's blood on her hands and _mouth_! I told you that Jade was a manipulative lying bitch! If you value your life at all, you will never mention her name to me again!"

Klaus stormed into the bathroom to fix his hair and Elijah knew this was pretty much the only opportunity he would have to spike his brother's drink with the magical Elixir Jonas had concocted.

He stepped towards Klaus's dresser and quickly poured the vial that was filled with a clear liquid into the brandy, before he stealthily pocketed the empty glass tube.

"I called you over here to tell you that if you have plotted against me, to sabotage tonight's event in anyway shape or form, you will severely suffer the ensuing consequences."

"You couldn't just threaten me over the phone?"

"I prefer face to face, _because_ my dear brother, then I can _really _get my point across."

Elijah watched him grab his glass and draw it close to his mouth. The original was nervous and was praying that he would just take one sip, but Klaus suddenly hesitated and sniffed the Brandy.

"You drink it first." He stared at Elijah with suspicious eyes.

"Brandy is not exactly my poison."

"I'm not taking any chances. Drink it, or you won't be leaving this room, _or your coffin." _Klaus glared at him intimidatingly.

"Are you insinuating that I would try and drug you? I'm appalled by such an accusation Niklaus."

"Don't play stupid with me Elijah. I know who your warlock is and I know how passive aggressive you are. I'm sly, manipulative and evil but at least I'm honest about it. That's the difference between you and me."

The Original had no idea what would happen if he took a sip from the drink he just laced with magic, but his instincts told him that the worst thing that could happen is his entire sire line getting severed from him.

"You really should learn to trust your siblings more." Elijah grabbed the drink and confidently gulped down a few sips.

"I stopped trusting my _siblings _a long time ago, with good reason too."

"See? I've given up fighting battles with you Niklaus. It's pointless." He passed the drink back to his brother.

"I'm surprised that you would give up on Elena so soon. I would never let her go; I would kill to be with her." Little did he know that Elijah was going to do exactly that; he was going to kill his own brother to be with the girl he loved.

Klaus swallowed the brandy down to the very last drop as Elijah felt a rush of relief.

"My love for Elena is selfless. I know that if I were to run off and take her away, the people she loves the most would pay the consequences because you would retaliate on her friends and family for my defiance against you. Within 24 hours you would murder everyone she loves, and Elena would never be able to forgive herself. The guilt would eat her up and kill her. She would hate me for being so selfish and only thinking of _my _happiness with her, instead of considering the lives of everyone else she cares about. She would resent me for valuing her life above all and not understanding that she could never be happy in a world without her family. The love that she and I share is so strong, that even though she is compelled, and has no idea who I am, I know she would want me to throw in the towel, surrender and make this decision. Elena would want me to let you devour who she is, as long as her loved ones remain safe. I am her soul mate Niklaus; something you can never be. Soul mates understand each other, they can feel each other and know what the other person is thinking or feeling just from one subtle glance, even when they are far apart and divided, they are never divided from their hearts. And _that_, my dear brother, is the only reason why I am able to have some sort of peace inside; because I know her love for me _is real_, I didn't need to compel her to win her affections. But you… you have to wake up every day living with the fact that her love for you is false. _It's not real Niklaus. _One day you will realize that the fantasy will never make you happy. Just wait and see, because I know you are in love with her, yet I assure you that your heart will forever bleed over this fact that no matter how much you shower her with love and affection and no matter how much she may reciprocate it, it will never ever come from a real place, it will never be genuine. You spun a web of lies for yourself, and now you are going to suffocate in it. You have caged Elena like a helpless bird, and you have every right to fear that she will fly away from you if you open that cage, but you must ask yourself _why _she would leave. You have done nothing but bring down an avalanche of grief and suffering into her life. If you truly wanted to win her heart you should have worked hard to redeem yourself Niklaus, to prove yourself worthy of her friendship."

"How dare you try and lecture me about love! You think you know me, but you don't. And I don't give a bloody fuck about your opinion, so speak no more!" Klaus growled angrily.

Elijah backed away, satisfied that he said his piece.

"You know Niklaus, six months ago I remember a point and time when I actually felt thankful that you are the way you are, because had you been the honourable man you once were, I don't think I would have stood a chance with Elena. Now you are nothing but a mere shadow of that man. You've become a monster."

"_Get out!"_ The Hybrid hurled the empty glass at the wall as it shattered into pieces on the floor. At that point he was ready to dagger Elijah once and for all, but the Original disappeared out of the penthouse within a blink of an eye.

_Text message from Elijah to Stefan via blackberry:_

**It's done. **

_Text message from Stefan to Elijah via iPhone:_

**I'll let the others know. Thanks for pulling through. Meet you at the ball. Plans haven't changed.**

His mission was complete. Klaus was now vulnerable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will be updating very soon! Thanks for the reviews and support :) xox**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Music Inspired: Black Lab- Weightless (dedicated to Klaus and Elena)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are you crying? I'm marrying her Rebekah, and there's nothing you can do or say to stop me."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53~ A View To Kill Part II<strong>

Rebekah was wearing a beautiful green satin gown when she strolled into her brother's study, but he wasn't alone.

"Nik I need to talk to—" She paused and looked at the stranger in the room.

"Who's he?"

Klaus looked at Jax and gave him a silent exchange, to which the warlock quickly realized that it was his cue to leave.

"An old friend." Jax smiled at her. "You have a beautiful sister mate."

Rebekah scoffed. "Don't even think about it. I'm taken."

"Well, I best get going." He slipped past Rebekah and left the brother and sister alone to talk.

"We've always shared the same social circle of _friends _and seeing as how he introduced himself as an _old friend, _I can't quite recall a moment when I met him."

"That's because you haven't Rebekah darling, and to refresh your memory, you weren't _always _by my side…I daggered you for quite a long while, which most likely explains the reason why you never met the old chap. But anyway, I'm sure you didn't venture over to my big bad lair to discuss my social circles, so please get on with it, I have to leave soon."

"Ah yes, the infamous _fiancée _of yours waits." She rolled her eyes as she stood in front of him.

"I know you're not her biggest fan, but if you ever want to be an _auntie _one day, in the near future, I suggest you play nice. I know how you love children and I would hate to have to keep you away from your nieces and nephews if you can't manage to bury the hatchet with Elena."

"Oh. My. God. You're in love with her aren't you?"

Klaus gave no answer, but his silence said it all.

"_Nik are you insane!?"_

"Save your breath Rebekah." He shifted his weight and moved past her.

"I wish _both_ my brothers would rid themselves of the curse that is Elena Gilbert!" She grabbed his arm in frustration.

"If you can't put on a happy face tonight, then I suggest you hang up that dress and spare your efforts into making an appearance at the festivities tonight." Klaus glared at her.

Rebekah felt emotional all of a sudden, as a tidal wave of guilt washed over her. She loved her brother, she didn't want him to die and she knew that if he attended that ball, he would be killed. The thought of betraying him like that made her sick to her stomach. All she ever wanted was for her entire family to get along and live in peace, but Klaus was determined to destroy all of them through his selfish vendetta for revenge and power.

"You are a blundering idiot! Do you know that!?" She pushed him, as misty tears filled her eyes. Klaus noticed how distraught she was and frowned at her.

"Why are you crying? I'm marrying her Rebekah, and there's nothing you can do or say to stop me."

"You're a fool! You think I'm crying because you're going through with that sham of a marriage with Elena? I'm spilling tears because you're going to get killed tonight!" She finally came clean with the truth.

Klaus knitted his brows together and folded his arms against his chest. "Rebekah luv, you know that I can't be killed."

She shook her head, and wiped her tears away. "No Nik, you have no idea what they have in store for you. They figured out a way to kill you."

"Who's _they_?"

"Damon, Stefan, the whole bloody Mystic Gang, including Elijah."

Klaus was livid as he clenched his jaw. "Let me guess, you and Kol as well?"

Fresh hot tears began to streak down her cheeks as she nodded, shamefully.

"We're just so tired Nik. You've completely destroyed this family."

"_I've done what I had to do!_" He shouted, furious with rage. "_All my siblings have betrayed me all my life!"_

"You've betrayed us Nik! We've always been there for you, but your fears became a self-fulfilling prophecy; your fear of abandonment has brought out the worst in you. I never really understood why you felt the need to dagger us so much, but recently everything fell into place. You never did feel like you were really one of us. All your life you felt like an outcast, shunned by our father, disgraced and humiliated. Even though you had us by your side, you were always blind to it. You think your hybrids can replace your family Nik? They can't. I love you! If I didn't I wouldn't have come here and sabotage everyone's vendetta to kill you!"

"Such news doesn't surprise. But you really should have stopped and thought about it carefully sweetheart. I'm always two steps ahead of my enemies. There's a reason why I've gathered everyone at the ball tonight." He said, flashing a sly smile.

Panic suddenly filled her heart. "What are you going to do Nik?"

"Your life isn't in danger, neither Kol's."

"You're going to kill Elijah aren't you?"

He grinned wickedly and walked towards the door. "Now what kind of man would I be, if I were to kill my own brother?"

"You're not a man."

"Precisely not, I'm a beast." He winked at her and left and Rebekah watched him disappear out of the room before she could utter another word.

~oOo~

"You look so lovely dear." Mrs. Durant beamed at Elena as she took a step back and evaluated the glorious gown.

"I feel like a princess." Elena stared at her reflection in the mirror; it was like she went through a complete transformation in under eight hours. Her hair was elegantly styled; hanging wavy over her left shoulder and her makeup was absolutely flawless. Her eyes were extenuated with black liner, and her eye lids were dusted with shimmery gold eye shadow. Her stylist decided on a soft nude color for her lips, coating it with golden gloss. She looked like a standing work of art.

"You have the most beautifully sculpted shoulders. I knew a strapless gown would really compliment that hour glass figure of yours." Mrs. Durant gushed with enthusiasm.

"I'm totally in love with the dress."

"And that handsome fiancée of yours will _totally_ fall in love with you all over again once he sees you!"

The doorbell suddenly rang downstairs.

"That must be him!"

She left Elena alone in the boudoir and went downstairs to answer the door. Elena's heart began to pound when she heard Klaus step inside, greeting the seamstress politely.

Grabbing a sheer black shall, she quickly took one last glance in the mirror, and threw the silky fabric over her shoulders before she carefully descended the winding staircase.

"Thank you for your services—" Klaus stopped midsentence when he noticed the vision of beauty approaching him from the top of the stairs. His jaw almost dropped, as his eyes cascaded down her body. She was just too beautiful for words.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Mrs. Durant smiled with pride while she looked up at Elena.

"She's taken my breath away…" Klaus murmured, taking a couple steps forward so that he could take Elena's hand and assist her down the last stair.

A light pink blush spread across his doppelganger's face as she smiled demurely at him. "Do you like it?" She spun around slowly.

"Like it? I'm standing before a Goddess."

Elena giggled, pleased by his sweet compliment.

"It's just missing one thing…"

She frowned, confused by what he was suggesting.

Klaus reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a long black velvet box. He opened it and watched Elena's eyes light up.

"I would be the happiest man, if you wore this tonight."

She gasped and tried not to get all teary eyed as Klaus removed the diamond choker from the box, stepping behind Elena so that he could fasten the expensive piece of jewelry around her neck.

"Nik you didn't have to—"

"I wanted to."

He noticed that she was wearing black satin gloves that stretched up to arm's length, and she was still fashioning her engagement ring on her ring finger; the big pink rock sparkled spectacularly in the light.

Klaus kissed Elena's cheek and held her hand.

"We have an Engagement Ball to get to. Thank you again for everything Mrs. Durant."

"It was my pleasure. You two love birds enjoy your evening."

Elena was over the moon with happiness as Klaus led her out the door and helped her into the black stretch limo that was waiting for them.

"I feel like I'm in some fairy tale, like a dream that I never want to wake up from." She shifted in her seat and smiled at The Hybrid.

He kissed her hand and stared into her eyes, yet his smile was bitter sweet.

"What's wrong? You look sad." Elena frowned.

"I'm not sad." He took a deep breath. "I just feel so damn lucky that you're mine."

"We're _both _lucky that we have each other." She gently caressed the side of his face. "Do you think everyone will be there?"

"I'm certain they will be." He said with a nod.

"Who else did you invite aside from my family and friends?"

"The guest list extends to a wide majority of my own friends and acquaintances."

"I feel nervous." Elena said.

"Don't be luv, just enjoy the evening. I won't be leaving your side. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter posted very soon! I've finished writing 7 chapters and they will be up shortly :) as always, thanks for following my story!**

**I will be listing all the songs that I use in upcoming chapters on my tumblr, so if anyone is curious, check it out :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: another chapter as promised! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"They're here." She said to him and then quickly sent a text to Isadora.<p>

It was fight or flight now.

* * *

><p><strong>Music Inspired: Yanni- Kill Me With You Love (Klaus and Elena's song)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54~ A View To Kill Part III<strong>

~oOo~

It was 7pm when two black SUV's pulled into the parking area in front of The Metropolitan Hotel. Isadora, Jonas, Bonnie and Kol stepped out of one of the vehicles while Tyler, Rebekah, Alaric and Damon stepped out of the other. Mason had parked behind Matt.

"Are you guys here yet?...good, we'll meet you inside." Damon got off the phone with his brother and shoved his cellphone back into his pocket.

"Is everyone ready? Remember, we stick to the plan. If anything goes wrong…_run_."

"Nothing will go wrong. We'll all make it out of there safely." Isadora stated.

All the men were wearing tuxedos while the ladies wore beautiful evening gowns in colors that complimented their skin tones best.

"Okay troops, stand in formation."

Damon and Alaric walked into the Hotel lobby first, following the signs that led them to the banquet hall. Two ushers stood by the door as everyone flashed their invitation cards before they entered the elegantly decorated death trap.

The room was absolutely magnificent, adorned in beige and gold tones from the walls to the marble floor. There were arched floor to ceiling windows all around the room, covered with beautiful gold curtains and crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. It was almost like they had gone back in time, to the renaissance era; the furnishings had a lovely baroque decorative style to them with golden candelabras stationed near the buffet tables in the corner. There must have been about 100 people already there and even more were arriving. The Mystic army stood in awe, scanning their surroundings.

Stefan noticed a live orchestra playing a classical composition on a built in platform stage, and it reminded him of older days when he was still human, attending extravagant parties that were hosted by the aristocratic society he was involved in.

"I see them." Alaric nodded in the direction where Stefan and Caroline were standing.

"I think now would be a good time to split up and just blend in with the crowd since the homicidal hybrid is nowhere to be seen." Damon said to everyone as they each went off in opposite directions; Tyler alongside Rebekah, Isadora with Jonas, Bonnie and Kol. Damon and Alaric stood by the punch table, keeping a watchful eye on the entry doors.

~oOo~

Almost an hour had gone by and Stefan and Damon were beginning to worry if this was a trap or distraction.

_Text message from Damon to Stefan via iPhone:_

**They're a no show. What if this is a set up?**

_Text message from Stefan to Damon via iPhone:_

**I texted Elijah, he says they're coming.**

**Don't do anything impulsive. Stick to the plan.**

_Text message from Damon to Stefan via iPhone:_

**Where is that prehistoric vampire anyway? I don't see him.**

_Text message from Stefan to Damon via iPhone:_

**3 o' clock near the window.**

Damon turned his head and suddenly spotted Elijah talking to the blond Original he had banged not too long ago.

"Keep an eye on that door, I'll be right back." He said to Alaric before he walked towards the Originals.

"May I have this dance?" Damon held out his hand, hoping that Rebekah wouldn't be a bitch and reject him.

"_Ugh, _I would much rather be dancing with Mason, I hope you know that." She accepted his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"I know and I don't care. I just wanted to piss off your brother a bit."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Damon's shoulder as they began to dance.

Stefan was dancing with Caroline, when he felt his phone vibrate.

_Text message from Matt to Stefan via iPhone:_

**Just saw a limo pull up. K&E are here.**

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked him.

He nodded. "They're here."

_Text message from Caroline to Bonnie via iPhone:_

**Elena's here.**

Bonnie was so lost in the music and magical ambience of the Ball that she didn't even hear her phone vibrating.

"I think you should check your phone darling." Kol whispered in her ear, as he placed a chaste kiss on her neck. They were slow dancing in each other's arms.

The Bennett witch quickly snapped out of the love spell she was under and pulled out her phone to read the text.

"They're here." She said to him and then quickly sent a text to Isadora.

It was fight or flight now.

~oOo~

Klaus led Elena down a red velvet staircase as she slid her hand carefully on the railing of the magnificently crafted balustrade. Heads slowly turned in their direction while they descended the stairs.

"Oh my god, there are so many people here." Elena whispered in Klaus's ear as he smiled at her and squeezed her hand affectionately.

Once they reached the bottom, the orchestra stopped playing their classical ballad.

Elena immediately spotted Alaric and then Damon, Bonnie and Caroline. It wasn't too hard to find her friends through the large crowd of people and it only increased her excitement because she had missed them so much, and wanted to talk to them right away.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the speaker that had taken the microphone on the podium.

"On behalf of the Mikaelson family, I would like to thank you all for attending this joyous occasion. It gives me great pleasure knowing that we are all among friends and I'm truly happy to be invited to this impressive celebration, to rejoice Klaus and Elena's commitment to one another. Nik has been a very good friend of mine throughout the years and I am honoured to introduce your hosts as the future Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson." Gwyneth clapped her hands and beamed at the Hybrid who smiled appreciatively at her.

Almost everyone in the crowd gave them a round of applause, everyone but _Team Mystic Falls. _

Elena smiled at the many unfamiliar faces surrounding her.

"Let's go say hi to my friends." She took a step forward, but Klaus gently pulled her back.

"Not so fast luv, please do me the honour of having the first dance with me, we didn't practice all those weeks for nothing." He softened his voice considerably as a very attractive brunette dressed in red took the stage and began to sing the most beautiful love ballad; _Kill Me With Your Love _

_Tell me who you are today  
>Did you leave the best with the words you won't say<br>Different man, different heart  
>Now we stand worlds and worlds apart<em>

Elena returned his smile and linked her arm around his while people cleared the dance floor for them.

"How could an immortal God like you fall in love with an average human like me?" Her heart began to beat faster when Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his body.

_Underneath the wounds that lie  
>A broken rhythm keeps running through my mind<br>Color it is all I see  
>Blinded by the remains of you and me<em>

"I'm not a God, I _can _be killed."

"No one can kill you." Elena said as he led her around the room, dancing a very graceful waltz.

"You will be the death of me."

_And I trust you to kill me with your love  
>Your words mean nothing at all<br>I trust you to kill me with your love  
>Your words mean nothing at all…<br>_

Everyone seemed to fade away as they both danced in each other's arms; letting the beautiful melody and voice of the songstress carry them away to a place no one else could reach but them.

_My obsession lies in this room  
>Vacant memories haunt me through and through<br>Descending from this high  
>Silence fills the void with a fire dye<em>

"I'm surprised I haven't stepped on your toes yet."

"I taught you well." He tilted his head to the side, flashing a winning smile that was his seductive signature move.

There was a part of him that needed to feel her as close as possible, even though they would be abandoning their original choreographed waltz routine, he didn't care; none of that mattered anymore. He needed to be closer to her, much closer. So the Hybrid placed his hand at the small of her back and flexed it gently.

Elena's breathing quickened as she submitted to his will and allowed him to pull her body in closer to him so that his chest was pressing right against hers. Strong and hard met tender and soft as they swayed side to side, brushing against one another through their clothing.

"I was expecting a more conventional choice for our song. We rehearsed a lot to classical overtures." Elena looked up at him.

"I thought this song would be more appropriate." He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against her earlobe as he whispered; "Don't ever forget this moment Elena."

"How could I ever forget?" His touch made her skin explode in heat. She couldn't hold his gaze longer than three seconds as she fixed her eyes keeping them determinedly focused on his black bowtie.

"Look at me luv."

Elena slowly lifted her chin and found him smiling down at her; a smile so genuine that it made her heart flutter.

_And I trust you to kill me with your love…_

The young vocalist kept singing with so much emotion while the band of musicians accompanied her melodic voice with the resonating sounds of piano, violin and percussion. There were two other back up singers, adding a lovely harmony to the lead singer's voice.

"My every emotion is controlled by the look on your face. When you're sad I'm in eternal turmoil. I would move heaven and earth to make you happy."

Elena was momentarily silent, for his heart warming confession had astonished her.

_Your words mean nothing at all_

_And I trust you to kill me with your love..._

"Being with _you_ makes me happy. I will always love you Nik. You have my heart, completely. I promise."

He gazed into her eyes so lovingly that she was almost convinced she saw him tear up.

Elena rested her head on his chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heart beat as he danced through the entire song with her, wishing that moment would never end.

It was so heartbreaking for Elijah to watch the girl he was in love with dance with his brother and look at him like there was no one else in the room. He started to reminisce the times when Elena used to look at him that way, but every loving glance that was secretly exchanged between them disappeared the moment Klaus compelled her. He really had no idea how he managed to survive these months without Elena by his side. Perhaps it was because Elijah was gifted with patience. His efforts to save Elena from her ill-fated destiny had failed miserably, especially since he risked it enough to ally himself with Jade; fortunately for both Mikaelson brothers, the witch was officially dead.

"Champagne sir?" A caterer lowered a black tray filled with fizzy champagne glasses.

"Thank you." He smiled curtly and silently prayed that the song would finish sooner. It was just too painful for him to watch such a spectacle.

"Enjoying the view?"

Elijah recognized that cold sardonic voice; it belonged to Damon Salvatore. He turned around, making sure to control his irritation as he stared at the eldest Salvatore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be published soon! Definitely check out the song, it's so beautiful.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Music Inspired:**

**Red- Pieces Of M**e (Dedicated to Klaus &Elena)

**Staind- Epiphany** (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)

**Dash Berlin feat. Jonathan Mendelsohn - Better Half Of Me (Acoustic)** (Dedicated to Elijah & Elena)

* * *

><p><em>Alone and incomplete<em>

_No more tears to cry and no more blood to bleed_

_I fall forever endlessly_

_When you should be the ground beneath my feet_

_The better half of me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55~ A View To Kill Part IV<strong>

"If you've come to berate me with your bitter judgements, I suggest you do it at a _later time._"

"Well there's no time like the present." Damon flashed a condescending smile and took a sip from his champagne.

In truth, Elijah really felt sorry for him. Elena had talked a lot about the Salvatore brothers and he already knew how much they meant to her. She had expressed her concerns about Damon, how she felt he was madly in love with her and she hated the idea of hurting him. It was clear to see that the vampire had a very protective attachment to the unattainable Elena Gilbert.

"You are in love with her, aren't you?" The Original boldly asked him.

"Yeah well, who isn't? Look at her." Damon seemed painfully mesmerized as he watched Elena dance with his archenemy.

"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps your feelings stem from your fond attachment to Katerina?"

"You mean little Miss _bitch _Pierce? Elena's nothing like her." Damon scowled at him and grabbed another champagne glass from a floating tray that passed them by.

"I did not insinuate that she is. Elena is the personification of beauty, not only when one physically beholds her, but the pureness of her heart makes her beauty from within shine brighter than a thousand suns."

He rolled his eyes at Elijah and gulped down his drink. "Save your poetry on someone who cares. And just so you know, I'm more into contemporary literature; old age crap bores the hell out of me. I'd rather show the woman I love how much I love her through my _actions, _than devoting my time writing dull _Shakespearian sonnets _day and night. _Yawn_."

"A man of action you say? I guess that explains your track record with loose women." He scoffed. "Please, do not attempt to school me on how to love a woman. I have more wisdom and experience than you, _young vampire._" There was a trace of contempt in Elijah's voice.

"I don't need to be a thousand years old to know what love is." Damon rebutted.

"Tell me, what makes you think you are so deserving of her love? You've had shameful sexual relations with her biological mother, you are _responsible _for turning Isobel, you almost killed Elena's brother—"

"I can't believe she's told you all that stuff." Damon interrupted in disbelief.

"Elena loves me. She trusts me."

"Yeah well, we'll see about that." He muttered bitterly.

Elijah glanced at the dancing beauty and felt his heart sink. She completely had the Original wrapped around her little finger and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Elijah Mikaelson was beyond in love with Elena Gilbert, he was on a different cosmic plane that transcended the meaning of love.

~oOo~

Once the song was over, Klaus kissed Elena's hand and grabbed two champagne glasses from a tray a caterer had carried over to them. All eyes were on the handsome pair as he raised his glass, proposing a toast.

"May I have everyone's attention please?"

_Text message from Isadora to Bonnie:_

**He's giving a speech, find me. Now.**

Prior to everyone arriving at the Engagement Ball, the witches had meditated and combined some of their energies into each other so that the three of them would be linked, creating a sort of GPS signal allowing Jonas and Bonnie to be able to find Isadora with ease through the crowd.

"It's time. I have to go now."

"Be safe darling. I'll be close by if anything goes wrong." Kol gave Bonnie a quick kiss before she left him.

The Bennett witch quickly sent out a mass text message to everyone as she moved through the horde of guests and eventually found Jonas and Isadora waiting for her.

There was a circular wall of people surrounding the dance floor, creating the perfect shield for the witches to work their magic unnoticed. The three of them joined hands and Isadora began to silently meditate and focus the energies flowing through her.

Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elijah were close by, waiting for Isadora to give the signal so that Elijah could swoop in and put down the big bad wolf.

"I've invited you all here this evening to celebrate the love I feel for this remarkable woman standing next to me…" Klaus squeezed Elena's hand as she blushed and beamed at him.

"I've only fallen in love once in my life, and when I had lost that love, I was sure I would never find love again, in fact I was convinced I wouldn't. Falling in love with Elena has made me come to the realization that; you never get over your first love until you meet your _true _love and once you have found your true love, you hold onto that person for dear life, and pray that you never take them for granted or lose them. Because losing your true love would really be the death of you."

He turned his body and looked at Elena while he declared his love for her out loud.

"Thank you for teaching me how to love again, thank you for healing the wounds that I could never heal within myself, every scar, every cut, every infliction that pained my heart and my soul, you've managed to cure it all with your love. Many days I wake up in disbelief that you are beside me, because I feel that I really don't deserve you."

Elena began to get teary eyed as the Hybrid professed his undying love to her so vulnerably in front of hundreds of people.

"You make me want to be a better man—"

"_He makes me want to gag._" Damon muttered scornfully, repulsed by the Klaus's charade.

_When will you ever learn Niklaus? How can you go on with this masquerade? _Elijah thought as he watched and listened, occasionally switching glances to Isadora. He had to be alert and ready, because this was it…and he only had one chance.

"For so many years I've felt that my soul is corrupted, that my very nature as a man is tainted and at some point I ceased making efforts in trying to find myself, but you have been my compass through my darkest hours. I love you in ways that you will never be able to understand. Perhaps some may even call it obsession, but I know that I can never be rehabilitated from all that I feel for you Elena. All I know is that I would place the world at your feet if I could. You've helped me forget my past sorrows. If I am all darkness then you are eternal light and the darkness can never extinguish the light my love, it is your light that has doused the darkness within me…"

Elena reached out and affectionately caressed the side of his face.

"-Which is why I can't be selfish with you…" Klaus gently took her hand away and lowered it.

"_Something's wrong_." Isadora looked at Jonas.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, making sure to keep her voice down.

"He's got some sort of protective shield around him; I can sense it and see it. There's another witch here." Isadora replied, carefully looking around while firmly holding onto Bonnie and Jonas's hand.

"I need to draw more energy from the both of you. That's the only way I'll be able to bring the barrier down. We don't have time to find the other witch."

Jax had completely blended in with the rest of the crowd, wearing a tuxedo and he had even removed a majority of his piercings to evade unwanted attention. He was the one who was protecting the hybrid with an invisible force field.

Bonnie was worried because she was familiar with the consequences of pushing the limits with magic; nosebleeds, seizures, a witch could die.

"Do it." She squeezed Isadora's hand and braced herself.

"Yes Dora do it, I'm ready." Jonas replied.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Damon was growing restless and agitated. The whole Mystic Gang was nervous and on edge, especially Elijah.

"Just be patient, they know what they're doing." Stefan said.

"Elena when I look into your eyes; I can see and feel so much emotion. I see love, happiness, compassion, devotion, adoration and admiration. Although it warms my heart tremendously to see the reflection of these feelings that you get when you are in my presence, I cannot ignore the one emotion that is always there, in secret, cloaked behind the beautiful mask that I have forced you to wear."

Things were beginning to take a different change of direction but the audience didn't react with confusion or frowns. They stared, listening zombie like, as if they were all compelled.

"What the hell is he on about?" Caroline whispered into Stefan's ear.

Elijah kept his eyes on the witches, while gripping the white oak stake in his suit pocket.

Isadora was struggling to break down the invisible barrier and Bonnie's nose was starting to bleed.

"You need more energy Dora." Jonas tried to remain calm, but in reality he felt like all the life was being sucked out of him.

"If I do, both your lives are in danger." Isadora tried to muster up all the strength inside of her so that she could diminish the shield around the Hybrid.

"We'll be fine, just do what you have to do!" Bonnie wiped her nose with her free hand and squeezed Isadora's hand harder, encouraging her to push the limit.

"What's taking so long? Why are they stalling?" Tyler asked Alaric.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but let's just pray that nothing goes wrong."

Rebekah was wiping away endless flowing tears, not because she was moved by her brother's speech, but because she knew his end was near and there was nothing she could about it. She was going to lose her favorite brother, the only sibling who had been her best friend growing up and there was no chance for a happy ending for him anymore. Klaus had ruined and rejected all his opportunities and now he was going to be killed at the hands of his own family.

"I can feel your emptiness Elena."

Elena frowned and parted her mouth to speak but he stopped her.

"I want so much more than you could ever give me, and the only person I can blame is myself; because I'm the one who has oppressed you with lies."

_My god is he doing what I think he's doing? _Elijah thought to himself as his eyes darted towards his brother.

"I have taken so much from you, your life, your family, your friends. I've been selfish, manipulative and controlling. I wished to possess you in every way and I stooped to whatever means necessary to achieve that."

"Nik what are you talking about?" Elena couldn't understand why he was so melancholic all of a sudden, but the crowd remained silent and let him finish.

He searched her eyes with such desperation. "I love you with every breath that I take. You are my sun, my moon and my stars. I don't know how to live without you, but I also know that I cannot keep you in a cage like this. I can't be selfish you any longer. Please don't hate me forever Elena, I hope you can understand one day why I did the things I did. I hope you can forgive me at least. Throughout my life, my actions always forced me to leave my heart behind, but falling in love with you has made my efforts impossible to allow history to repeat itself. I don't deserve you, which is why I can't be selfish with you, for how could a beauty ever love a beast? Like I said once before, that's only in fairy tales luv."

Klaus kissed Elena on the lips, long and deep before he stared into her eyes and whispered something into her ear.

"_I can truly see my love wasn't strong, for you were my right kind of wrong."_

"Nik why are you—"

"I ask that you raise your glasses and join me in making a toast." He addressed all the guests surrounding him.

Everyone raised their glasses, as if they were compelled to do so without questioning the confusion in his speech.

"They say that all is fair in love and war, they also say that love conquers all. I spent weeks trying to think about how I can ever prove my love to this woman, and I've come to only one answer every time…"

"You witches need to hurry it up! He's almost done his speech!" Damon growled through gritted teeth, his patience had clearly run dry.

"The barrier is almost down! Just a little more!" Isadora breathed.

Jax glanced over at the witches and smiled wryly to himself.

The Hybrid turned and looked at Elena with pleading eyes. "Please forgive me Elena." He then faced the audience and said; "Here's to unrequited love..."

He gulped down his glass of champagne within seconds and then let it drop to the floor, shattering into tiny little pieces. Within a blink of an eye, Klaus swiftly pulled out a dagger from his suit jacket at Hybrid speed and faced Elena.

"My love for you was and is real. This was the only way I could ever be free of you, and you free of me. Please forgive me Elena." There were tears in his eyes as he looked at her with such pain, guilt and agony as it dawned on her what he was going to do next.

Elena began to burst into tears when she saw her hybrid raise the dagger.

"_Nik no! Please stop! No! No!" _She begged him, crying uncontrollably.

But it was too late. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she watched Klaus stab himself in the chest, the cold steel dagger piercing right through his heart as he fell to the floor, dying within seconds. All the color had faded from his face, turning into a pale stone grey.

"The barrier is down! Go! Now!" Isadora cried out.

Elena couldn't find the strength to stand any more. She felt like fainting but someone grabbed her just in time, preventing her from pulling out the dagger that was inside Klaus's chest.

"We need to get you out of here. _Now_—"

Damon's voice echoed in her ear as Elijah arrived at her side at vampire speed.

She could hardly breathe from the trauma she was suffering at that moment.

"The son of a bitch just daggered himself, stake him now!" Damon urged Elijah to finish the deed, but the Original didn't have the heart to do it.

"Do it Elijah!"

Elena was in shock, but amidst the tragedy that had just taken place she recognized the handsome Original that was standing beside her.

"_Elijah_…" All her memories of him had come flooding back in a matter of seconds while Damon tried to pull her away from Klaus's body.

"If you won't do it, then I will!" He yanked the stake out of Elijah's hand and was about to pull out the dagger from Klaus's chest when suddenly the white Oak stake began to burn inside Damon's hand, quickly turning into ash. He yelped in pain and held out his open palm that was severely burned. It would quickly heal anyway since he was a vampire.

"What the?"

Jax Jericho appeared before them and grabbed Klaus's body before he slung him over his shoulder.

"No need for the stake. He's already dead."

"If he's already dead why did you burn the damn stake? And who the hell are you?" Damon shouted accusingly.

"It was the only way to fulfill his wishes and not kill his entire sire line. I had to spell the dagger so he would die once it would pierce his heart and it was also Klaus's wish to dispose of all the stakes. You just so happened to have the last one, so I destroyed it. And it doesn't matter who I am mate. Your problem just got eliminated. I suggest you all leave."

"How come his body isn't combusting into flames? That's how _Papa Original _died if I do recall." Damon wanted answers.

"I don't have time for your questions. My job here is done. Klaus is dead, it's what he wanted."

Rebekah ran towards them and let out a heart breaking scream as she held her stomach and cried her heart out. "_No! Where are you taking him!?" _

Jax ignored her and turned to leave. She followed him out of the banquet hall and watched him pull the fire alarm before he disappeared out of sight, leaving Rebekah crying helplessly on the floor.

Elena freed herself from Damon's hold and fell to her knees as people scrambled out of the hall. "_Wha…why…why…why did he…why did he do this…I don't… I d..d..don't un..understand this."_ Elena stuttered as she cried, trembling from a roller coaster of emotion.

"She's in shock. I'll get her out of here." Damon tried to reach for her, but Caroline and Stefan stopped him.

"Damon, come on! We'll meet Elijah and Elena at his loft. Let's get out of here, fire fighters and police will be here any minute!"

The stubborn Salvatore didn't want to leave, but he knew he had no other choice. He walked away from Elena and turned back only once, to see Elijah gently pulling her on her feet again.

"Elena, do you recognize me?"

She stared into his eyes as runny mascara streaked down her face and it only took one look for Elijah to know that she knew exactly who he was. It was the first time in such a long time that she even looked at him that way, as if he had never escaped her memories in the first place. It overwhelmed him with emotion, but he knew he had to stay calm and strong for her.

"We need to leave."

She nodded and allowed him to hold her hand, guiding her through the chaos.

~oOo~

When police and fire trucks arrived on the scene the only thing that could be gathered from witnesses was that there was a fire scare, which is why everyone ran out. Every human guest had been compelled when they entered the banquet hall. Jax had already taken care of a burnt table cloth on one of the buffet tables to show as evidence that there was a fire.

The sire bond shared between Klaus and his hybrids was finally broken, a vast majority of them decided to leave New York right away and go back home to their family and friends. The rest of Elena's friends drove to Elijah's place, relieved and happy that no one got hurt or died.

There was a massacre that night, indeed a tragic one that no one had expected or seen coming. Niklaus Mikaelson was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: whew, heavy chapter! Updating soon, let me know your thoughts!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56~ He's Gone...He's Really Gone**

Approximately five minutes had gone by since Elena and Elijah arrived at his loft before her friends started to pour in one after another.

"I missed my bestie so much!" Caroline wrapped her arms around Elena as soon as she walked through the door.

"I missed you too." Elena replied, hugging Caroline back before she withdrew and looked at her friends. "I missed all of you."

Everyone took turns embracing her and as soon as Alaric hugged her, Elena realized that her brother was missing.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"He took Jenna, Rudy and Carol Lockwood to a safe house in Florida. We had to take extra precautions just in case Klaus had other plans in mind."

She nodded and was relieved that no one was hurt. The compulsion had worn off completely, leaving Elena with all the memories she was compelled to forget, as well as new memories she would have difficulty erasing…memories of _Klaus. _

Isadora introduced herself and Elena thanked her for joining the rescue team.

"I had no idea he was going to go all suicidal. All that planning for nothing." Damon said as he helped himself inside Elijah's fridge, pulling out a blood bag.

"None of us expected it." Stefan replied.

Elijah observed Elena's face carefully, wondering how she was affected by tonight's event. Did she feel sad? Was she relieved that Klaus was dead? He cared about her so much, but had no idea how to approach her about what happened between him and her. It worried him to think that they were intimate with one another, perhaps she felt guilt.

"Elena, you have to tell us what happened." Caroline would ask for full details later.

"No, she has to tell us if she's really in love with the brooding vampire version of _Mr. Darcy _over there." Damon pointed to Elijah, who just stared at him, clearly not amused by his little nick name.

All eyes were on Elena now. She seemed a little out of it, so Bonnie gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Elena, are you okay? We can talk later if you want a breather."

"See, she's compelled. I say we go with Kol's idea, dagger Elijah and if Elena _un-daggers _him then we knows he didn't compel her."

"Where is Kol anyway?" Caroline wondered.

"Rebekah was a mess so he and Mason are with her at the moment." Bonnie replied.

Elena had completely tuned everybody out. Flashbacks of the past seven months appeared before her eyes. She remembered every moment shared between her and Elijah, and when her memory went as far as displaying the intimate moments shared between her and Klaus, all she felt was this nauseating sense of guilt. It didn't matter that she was under compulsion, it hurt Elena's heart to realize how painful it must have been for Elijah and how he had to cope with it alone.

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears as she turned around enveloped her arms around Elijah's neck, kissing him with so much love and tenderness as tears streaked down her face.

"Well I guess that answers your question." Tyler muttered to Damon. Almost everyone was stunned because they never could entertain the idea of Elijah and Elena being a couple, but it was pretty evident that they were.

"I never stopped loving you." Elena breathed as she pulled back and stared into Elijah's dark pools of empathy.

His smile was subtle as he caressed her face and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I know."

They were both feeling a whirlwind of emotions as they stared into each other's eyes with love, guilt and remorse.

"I still don't believe it. She's compelled."

"Damon, I'm not compelled! I'm in love with Elijah. Deal with it." She shot him a sombre glare and then faced her friends, making an attempt to summarize the events that took place while she was in New York, but there were some details that she left out…like the memories of her and Klaus getting hot and heavy in bed. All she felt was guilt and anger.

~oOo~

Elena's friends didn't stay over too long. Everyone decided that it would be best if they would stay the night and rest, and catch a flight back to Mystic Falls in the morning. She eventually found out about their plans to kill Klaus, and had no idea how to feel about it, she was just relieved that no one was harmed.

Elena tried her best to put on her happy face, when in truth; she felt empty inside. As soon as everyone cleared out of the loft, she turned to Elijah and buried her face in his chest.

"I missed you so much. You cannot imagine how much." He whispered in her ear as her chest began to heave heavily. Elena could no longer hold back her tears. She needed to have a good, a loud cry. Elijah was there to hold her and comfort her for as long as she needed, even if she didn't want to talk about everything that happened.

"I love you Elena, I'm so sorry for everything, this was all my fault." He gently rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"No it's not. Stop blaming yourself. I feel guilty enough as it is." She said in between quiet sobs.

"My brother compelled you Elena. You are not held responsible for your actions…whatever you actions were."

She pulled back and looked straight into his eyes. "We didn't have sex." She just came right out and said it as fresh hot tears strolled down her cheeks.

"It fills my heart with great relief to know that he didn't. At least Niklaus had some sort of conscience."

Elena hid herself in his arms again and tried to push away the memories that were clouding her mind; memories of her and Klaus kissing, embracing each other lovingly, walking the streets of NYC in the snow, romantic dinners, intimate night time rituals, she couldn't forget his words, his confessions, his vulnerable moments. It was all there, etched in her memory forever.

"I hate him for what he's done to me and to us."

"He's gone now my love. He can never harm us again. I promise you that." Elijah consoled her with his warm, soothing voice as she wept in his arms. She was traumatized, guilt stricken and was dealing with a tidal wave of emotions that she didn't want to acknowledge, because as much as she wanted to hate Klaus for what he did…she couldn't and she knew deep down, that he did love her, because he let her go.

"Nothing and no one can ever break us apart again. I would fight to the death to protect you, always and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updating soon!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Music Inspired: Above and Beyond- Sun and Moon (Covered by Mona Moua)**

* * *

><p><em>How can I forgive you for this? Why did you have to do this!? <em>Elena screamed…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57~Secrets Revealed<strong>

It was as almost as if nothing had changed when Elena came back to Mystic Falls. Life as she knew it was still the same. She felt so happy to be reunited with her family again, and especially missed her brother Jeremy. Everyone was happy that she was home safe and just in time for the holidays and the New Year.

There was so much that she had missed out on and Caroline made sure to bring her best friend up to date. She told Elena about her break up with Tyler and even though she felt a little awkward discussing her blossoming relationship with Stefan, knowing that Elena and Elijah were officially an item made it easier for her to break the news, to which Elena expressed that she just wanted her happiness, Stefan's included.

No matter how hard Caroline tried to get Elena to talk about NYC in detail, she always changed the subject, especially where Klaus was concerned, so her friend eventually gave up on asking, much to Elena's relief.

Alaric had proposed to Jenna and they were planning to get married in the summer. She also learned that Bonnie and Kol were dating again and her best friend couldn't have been happier. Damon had been struggling to come to terms with Elena's relationship with Elijah, so he skipped town and went to New Orleans, though he did stay in touch with his brother and often called Elena to see how she was doing.

Only a week had gone by since Elena had returned when one Friday evening, her Aunt Jenna called her downstairs.

"Someone delivered this on our doorstep, your name's on it."

She pulled in a large pink suitcase that had wheels on the bottom. "And damn is it heavy. I should get Jeremy to help you carry it upstairs."

"Did you see who brought it?" Elena asked.

"No. I heard the doorbell ring only once and when I answered, there was no one…just this suitcase."

Elena inspected the white tag that was taped around the leather handle. Her name was written on it in black marker, though the hand writing was unfamiliar to her.

"Let me give you a hand." Jeremy was on his way downstairs when he overheard their conversation. He grabbed his sister's luggage and hauled it upstairs into Elena's bedroom, placing it flat on her bed.

"Thanks Jer—"

"Don't mention it." He smiled and then left Elena alone in her room with the mysterious suitcase.

She felt nervous all of a sudden as she pulled back the zipper and took a deep breath. Her instincts had been right on the money, because when Elena opened the suitcase, the items inside consisted of Elena's entire wardrobe; the clothing she wore while she was living at Klaus's penthouse. All her designer outfits were neatly folded and tucked inside the suitcase. She suddenly felt anxiety as flashbacks of Klaus taking her on extravagant shopping sprees flooded her mind.

Elena stepped away from the suitcase and opened her window to get some air. A cold gust of wind whipped her curtains back and forth as she shut her eyes and found herself drowning in a sea of memories.

'_Klaus…'_

'I don't' want to hear it Elena, I'm pissed off as it is.'

'Neither of us expected this to happen…it just…_did._'

'He knew I was engaged to you. This is _Tatia all over again!'_

She remembered that fateful conversation between her and Klaus, as if it all happened yesterday and it made her heart ache because she couldn't get over that look on his face when he discovered the truth about her and Elijah. He was genuinely hurt.

'I didn't plan on falling in love with him.'

'Of course not luv, how can any woman resist my brother's charms? Did he even tell you about Tatia?... You have no idea how tragically nostalgic this feels.'

There was a huge lump at the back of her throat as she walked away from the window and ran her fingers through her hair. She remembered his words, she remembered everything, even when he compelled her to forget Elijah and become his puppet.

'_You will forget Elijah ever existed in your life. You never met him. All your memories of him are gone. You are in love with me. You want to marry me.'_

_How can I forgive you for this? Why did you have to do this!? _Elena screamed in her head as she wiped away her tears and stood in front of the pink suitcase again. She had to be strong, she had to stop thinking about the past, but most of all…she had to forget about _Klaus_.

Deciding that it was best to donate all the clothing to goodwill, Elena left her bedroom and shortly returned with some boxes, so that she could pack the expensive designer clothing in them. She'd gotten through almost everything when something caught her eye from the corner of the suitcase. It was her old green leather bound diary, the one she thought Jade had taken. It suddenly occurred to her that it was very possible that Jax had been the one who delivered her suitcase. And when she grabbed her diary, she found a note resting underneath it.

**The remainder of your things will be delivered**

**to you through the post. Sorry that I couldn't**

**deliver it to you sooner. Out of all the things**

**inside here, there's only one item I could think of**

**that is of important value to you, and if you're**

**reading this note, then I believe you've found it already.**

**Don't try and look for me. You won't find me. All the answers**

**you're looking for are in this suitcase.**

**It was a pleasure knowing you Elena.**

**-**_**Jericho**_

She remembered the fun natured warlock that had a great sense of humor and it saddened her knowing that he robbed her of the opportunity of ever speaking to him. Elena had tried to piece everything together on her own throughout the week, but it was not an easy task.

There was suddenly a knock on her door as Jenna walked in. "Dinner's ready- whoa…what's with the clothes?"

She really didn't want to get into the whole detailed story about the origin of each item of clothing.

"It's all for donation. I don't want them."

Jenna noticed that some of them still had the price tags on them and her eyes widened when she noticed how expensive the clothing was.

"Umm…are you sure about that? How about donating some to your favorite Aunt in the whole wide world?"

"You're my _only _aunt in the whole wide world, and I want to donate them to some charity because I never want to see them again. It just brings back too many…"

It didn't take Jenna very long for her to understand where Elena was coming from, so she grabbed one of the boxes and smiled understandingly at her niece.

"I think the church would definitely appreciate your generous donation. Just bring the last box down when you're ready to eat dinner and I'll take care of the rest."

She felt relieved and grateful that her aunt understood as she picked up the last box and took it down right away, as if each item of clothing was haunted with memories that she didn't want floating around in her closet.

~oOo~

Elena was nervous and anxious the entire time she was washing the dishes. Dinner had been routine as usual, Alaric was over and the four of them sat at the dinner table eating a delicious chicken casserole that Jenna had made, and there was also strawberry cheesecake for dessert, which Elena gladly took her time eating because a part of her was delaying the inevitable. She had searched every pocket of that suitcase for "answers" especially since Jax had clued her in that everything she needed to know would be in that suitcase, but she found nothing.

It later dawned on her in the middle of dinner that whatever it was that she needed to know was going to be inside her diary, and when she finally reached her bedroom and opened her book full off memories, she discovered that her hunch was right. Klaus had written page after page inside her diary with a black fountain pen. Elena's heart began to race as she shut her diary immediately, as if she was afraid his words would demonically possess her.

She took a deep breath, calmed herself and opened her diary once again. It was dated on the day of their engagement ball.

_To the only woman who has managed to possess my heart, my soul and my life;_

_Well, didn't I always say that you would be the death of me? Sorry, bad joke. _

Elena began to cry as she continued to read.

_I cannot express the regret that I feel for ruining your life, and being responsible for destroying whatever happiness you felt before I robbed it all away from you. If you're reading this, then I'm sure that by now you have discovered that I did compel you to forget Elijah, and I also was selfishly cruel enough to compel your love for me as well. I know that you must hate me, and you must find me a coward to opt out of life and not deal with the consequences, but you always were my weakness…in this case I'm proud to say that you are, because something good came out of it sweetheart; I'm no longer a threat to you, your family or your friends, and my beloved siblings can at long last live in peace without their tyrant brother looming over their heads twenty four seven. _

Elena's tear drops smudged some of the ink on the page. She quickly grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes before she continued to read.

_What I did to you was selfish and immoral, which is why I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I reversed the compulsion on you, I couldn't live with the fact that you would never be mine, which is why death became more attractive and alluringly peaceful to me every day that I spent with you. The love and compassion that you showed me throughout the entire course of our relationship has healed me in ways that I was sure never could, even though my feelings for you were real and yours were fabricated, waking up every day to the illusion that you loved me, made me realize that I could never be happy living a lie, because I wanted more luv, I wanted so much more. I wanted your feelings to be real and genuine, just like my own, which is why I always stopped us from growing more intimate with each other…with the exception of that one evening when I wasn't strong enough to resist you…please forgive me. I did not mean to take advantage._

Elena remembered that night alright, _and the morning; _it was hot, heavy and emotional, even though they didn't have sex. She was hit with a pang of guilt because she suddenly realized that she was intensely attracted to Klaus even before he compelled her, she was just good at ignoring it.

_I know I've committed unspeakable evils against you, but I hope that you can understand my sacrifice, because I happily took my life for you, knowing that it would give you the opportunity to live without my dark shadow hanging over your life forever. The only times that I ever felt like an honorable man was when I was in your presence. You were the only one who helped separate the man from the beast. Honour has never really been in my nature, there was a time perhaps when I did possess such virtues, but it all seems like a long fabled tale after living so many years in sin. _

She remembered his journal entries, how innocent and uncorrupted he was, yet so starved of love and acceptance at the same time; broken at an early age.

_Honour, nobility and doing the right thing has always been a strong suit in my older brother. Elena, you really are my disease. You are a drug that I can I never rehabilitate myself from, which is why I have to end my life. I told you that you make me feel like I'm a better man when I'm around you, but that's just it…only when you're there. Had I let you go back to Elijah, I knew that I could never be strong enough or man enough to let you have your happily ever after because I'm just too selfish, I love you too selfishly. If I had my own way, I would lock you up so that no eyes would ever behold your beauty, because I'm greedy and I wouldn't ever want to share what is mine. Had I continued compelling your façade of happiness with me, I knew that it would never make me happy inside. Maybe it sounds so selfish that I'm only considering my own happiness and not yours, but I swear I've been trying my best to do some soul searching and death is the only way to ensure your happiness in the future. I've done enough to hurt you and the ones I love, I cannot endure it to see you suffering by my side. I don't have the heart to oppress you to a lifetime of living with an ugly beast, who although is incredibly alluring on the outside, is so dark and sinister on the inside. I want to protect you from that, which is why I have decided to end my life, in hopes that it will allow you to make a new beginning for yourself. _

_I hired Jax to help me die. From the moment he walked into my penthouse, we had already prearranged the conditions. I wasn't ever going to hurt any of your friends nor my siblings, I just needed the opportunity to end my life once and for all, and the engagement ball was the perfect opportunity to finally surrender in front of my enemies. I needed to make sure that my sire line would not be harmed; Jax worked his magic and severed my blood ties so that Stefan, Damon, Caroline and everyone else in my line would not die immediately upon my death. He destroyed all the other daggers that I had in my possession as well as the white oak stakes. Needless to say, I think my siblings are safe now._

_I'm sorry that I stole your diary. Initially I had hidden it from you because I didn't want you to read your entries and discover that I had compelled you. I'm a lying, manipulative bastard, I know…and I don't deserve you. Giving you a proper explanation is the least I could do. _

Elena kept wiping her tears away. It all made sense now.

_I'm sorry that I terrorized your life so much, abducted you from your home and your life, only to destroy it this way. I wish you had met me under different circumstances, perhaps a different time…you might've actually fancied me. Everything that I expressed to you, every loving word, every painful confession, all my vulnerable moments with you were real. There was no masquerading when I was around you. It just saddens me to know that I forced you to live a charade only to keep my selfish heart content. I apologize sincerely from the bottom of my un-beating heart. _

Elena took a moment to compose herself because his words were extremely overwhelming her.

_You are not a possession, or a prize to be won. You are a fallen angel, my saviour, my salvation. Your love has freed me from my selfish chains and for the first time I'm able to look at my life without the blindfold I have worn for centuries upon end. I've lived in the shadows of loneliness for so long that I have truly identified it as my real identity; the lone wolf with no heart. I've been the bad guy for so long that I felt it was easier to just accept it and play the part, rather than to work hard and prove others wrong, that I'm not an evil bastard. I always took the easy way out in life. When you rise to power, it eventually corrupts you and once you commit one evil after another, it scars your soul and your conscience to the point where you convince yourself that you don't feel regret or guilt, just so you can survive the trauma of what you've done. There is no humanity switch Elena, us vampires are just really good at lying to ourselves. After all, we have the most remarkable psychic abilities; compulsion for example, it really does my head in when I see that the rest of the vampire population hasn't figured it out yet… we can be just as damaging to ourselves when we use self-hypnosis. That's how you turn it off, you just believe that you can, almost as if you're compelling your own mind and then risk the salvation of your soul from there._

_Live happy Elena, live free and do not waste your years hating. Don't make the same mistakes that I've made. I spent a lifetime plotting revenge, fueled by my hate towards my mother and father and look where it got me…I lost everything. Please forgive me one day, make my brother happy. He deserves it. I've made him suffer so much, I hope in some way I have atoned for it. _

_I so badly wanted you to be the mother of my children. I would've vowed to protect you forever. I would've loved you forever, even when you would inevitably become old and grey. Your beauty is unmatched, and I don't just mean that pretty face of yours, I mean the beauty within; the deepest parts of you have always touched me in ways that have been euphoric and sobering to me all at the same time. You always made my soul shiver. _

_My dying wish is that you won't hate me forever. If there is such a thing as reincarnation, I pray that I will meet you again, only this time as a human. And I pray that I will win your heart and have you do me the honour of cherishing it forever, because I may have let you go in this life, but I know for sure that I would never let you go in the next. I would suffer endless heartbreaks over and over again if it meant I would be with you in the end. Would you believe me if I said that I would gladly suffer centuries worth of heart ache and guilt caused by the pain of losing Cassie, if it meant I would eventually find you? Even if it meant that I would have only the slightest shot to win your affections, I would do so much differently. _

_Make up your mind, take me or leave me.  
>Don't deny this deception I see.<br>The Selfish fight for tomorrow  
>while trying to forget the past sorrows.<br>My heart looked for reasons to believe.  
>Your heart found reasons to deceive.<br>Now looking into your eyes, there's emptiness.  
>I wanted more than you could give.<br>Thoughts of us not seeing each other was the  
>last thing I had on my mind. <em>

_My actions left my heart far behind.  
>I can truly see my love wasn't strong.<br>For you were my right kind of wrong._

_Goodbye luv, I wish you nothing but all the happiness this world has to offer. I've accepted that I can never be the one who can give that to you. You can't force someone to love you, it was wrong of me to ever force you to and it cost me my life. I have always been one of the most prideful men, but you made me believe that there is no pride in love, you were the only who was able to knock down my stubborn walls of pride. Please forgive me. I know my soul is too impure to deserve any chance for redemption, but I know this much luv; I loved you and will always love you in the purest way possible, even beyond death._

_Yours forever_

_**-Nik**_

With trembling hands she reluctantly shut her diary and stood up from her cushioned window seat. She didn't know how to feel about everything that he wrote. There was a part of her that despised him and was so angry at him for all the things that he had done, but Elena's compassionate side was more dominant and in control compared to the negative emotions that floated beneath the surface of her emotional well. She closed her eyes as Klaus's voice began to resonate in her head.

'_I love you in ways that are selfish, wrong, wretched, and unquestionably obsessive…and if you only knew to what degree, you would run for your life Elena.'_

She didn't understand him then, but she understood him now.

Things didn't feel right. It wasn't like her life was magically back to normal. Too much had happened. As much as she wanted to believe that Klaus was the epitome of evil, she couldn't. Elena had spent so much time with the Hybrid, it was just impossible to ignore all those memories, everything he shared with her, even his weakest moments.

Feeling suddenly spent and tired, Elena decided to get ready for bed. She changed into her usual shorts and T- shirt, which was a huge contrast compared to the fancy lingerie she used to wear when she was with Klaus. She slipped into bed and turned on her iPod, shuffling through the tracks until she found the song she was looking for; one of her favorite songs by _Above and Beyond- Sun and Moon covered by Mona Moua._

She closed her eyes and let the beautiful music and soul riveting lyrics carry her away.

_It's raining, it's pouring  
>A black sky is falling<br>It's cold tonight_

_You gave me your answer  
>Goodbye<br>Now I'm all on my own tonight_

_And when the big wheel starts to spin  
>You can never know the odds<br>If you don't play you'll never win_

_We were in heaven you and I  
>When I lay with you and close my eyes<br>Our fingers touch the sky_

_I'm sorry baby  
>You were the sun and moon to me<br>I'll never get over you, you'll never get over me_

'I don't care if you shout at me, I'm not letting you go.'

'_Let go Elena_!'

'No! I love you! I'm not letting go!'

'You don't love me. You can't.'

'_I do! Why won't you believe me_?'

'_Because your love isn't real! _Things were so much easier when I wasn't in love with you!'

'_I'm a monster! I never should have been born! I'm a curse and I have cursed my family…I've caused you so much pain Elena you don't understand…'_

His agonized face appeared before her eyes as she continued to flashback through their conversation.

'You're not a curse Klaus, you've done things that have hurt me and hurt others, but I saw the humanity in you, I've seen how you love me unconditionally, and anyone capable of love is worthy of forgiveness. I forgive you. _I have forgiven you. _Please don't torture yourself like this. You are a better man today. Your past doesn't matter.'

'A beauty can never love a beast.'

'That's not how it goes in the fairy tale I'm familiar with….'

'You're not in a fairy tale Elena, you're in a horror story…with _me_. I should let you go. You deserve happiness, but I'm too selfish, I can't! I can't let you go!'

'Is that how you really see yourself? That's not how I look at you. I see a man who is so hurt and haunted by his past, all you ever wanted in life was to be loved and accepted, you've gone through countless and endless amounts of tragedy, but you don't need to suffer anymore Nik. You don't need to let me go. _You have me.'_

He was so drunk that night, and in so much anguish. The memory made her cry as she rolled on her side and looked out the window. It had begun to snow outside.

'Elena…'

'Hmm?'

'Don't ever hate me.'

'Nik, I could never hate you.'

'Do you promise?'

She remembered kissing his chest and looking up at him. 'I promise.'

The words echoed in her mind as the memory slowly faded into a dream while she drifted off to sleep with the soothing lullaby that played on repeat.


	58. Chapter 58

**Music Inspired: Evanescence- Anywhere**

* * *

><p>She threw the ring box into her drawer and stormed into the bathroom…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58~ Can Things Ever Be The Same Again?<strong>

"Do you want to attend the funeral Elena?"

She was pacing around her room, dressed in black and clearly in distress. Elijah stood up from her bed and gently took her hand.

"You do not have to come if it is too difficult for you. I understand your anger and resentment towards my brother."

"It's not that." Elena looked into the Original's warm brown eyes and pursed her lips. "I mean, that's somewhat the reason…I just wanted to come to support you. Regardless of what Klaus did to me and my friends, he was still your brother and I know you loved him."

"My sweet, although it touches me deeply that you would place my feelings above your own, it is not necessary." He softly kissed Elena's hand and smiled at her understandingly. "Please do not force yourself to attend because of me. Rebekah, Kol and I are just going to pay our respects and then leave. It's not like my brother had a long list of people who truly cared for him."

It saddened Elena in a way to hear this, but at the same time, it wasn't surprising; Klaus always had more enemies than friends.

"I just feel conflicted about going."

"I completely understand." Elijah lifted her chin and softly kissed her lips. He felt like she was holding back, but quickly concluded that it was probably because she was feeling stressed out about the funeral.

"What are you going to do with the mansion?"

"Niklaus left us a will. He gave the deed to the entire estate to Kol. My brother has moved in and whether he decides to sell it is completely up to him. I've placed my loft on the market and I'm planning on purchasing a condo close to town."

There was a part of him that never wanted to return to New York ever again. It was only filled with bitter sweet memories.

"Elena? Elena are you sure you are alright?"

It was like she could hear him, but her mind was someplace else.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I just got a little light headed."

"You should get some rest. I will stop by and see you later on this afternoon."

She nodded and hugged the Original. "I love you. Thank you for being here for me, I know that you're grieving and—"

He brushed his index finger lightly against her lips. "Not another word. I don't want you carrying around unnecessary guilt with you."

Elena was about to respond when there was suddenly a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Jeremy stepped inside and smiled sympathetically at Elijah. "Kol's waiting for you downstairs."

"I shall return soon." He kissed Elena's head and left her bedroom.

~oOo~

She walked towards her vanity mirror and took off her diamond studded earrings as she stared at her reflection. Anger was all she could admit to feel while unexpected tears fell down her cheeks. Elena refused to grieve or mourn; she didn't even want to say the Hybrid's name anymore. Her feelings were so unresolved where Klaus was concerned and she just couldn't get over the fact that he had compelled her and stripped her of her free will. She still couldn't get over what he did at The Ball, how he ended it.

Her engagement ring was sitting in a black velvet box on her dresser; she grabbed it and opened the box, staring blankly at the dazzling rock. She remembered the day when he took her to that expensive jewelry store and surprised her with her 10 million dollar pink diamond engagement ring. Klaus's voice began to echo in her head;

'Looks like it was _made for you luv.'_

'Do you think you can just _bribe _my love? I'm not shallow like all the other women you've probably been with. You could shower me head to toe with riches and you _still _would be the last man I would ever give my heart to, and if it even came down to that, I would rather kill myself than to ever give my heart away to a heartless, soulless monster like you!'

'The second you stop mixing love into this arrangement is the moment you realize my motives behind everything. I don't want your love Elena. I simply need you to _breed. _You are my property now, and you are _expensive _property. My hybrids need to understand that you are untouchable.'

She threw the ring box into her drawer and stormed into the bathroom, turning the tap on full blast in hopes that it would drown out his voice in her head, but it didn't. The next flashback of memory really broke her down.

'I was convinced she was the love of my life…but she wasn't, she was just my first love. And you never get over your first love until you meet your _true love…__you are my true love.'_

Elena pressed her back against the wall and slowly lowered herself, hugging her knees to her chest before she let out a painful agonizing cry. She cried her heart out until there were no more tears left.

~oOo~

The holidays came and went in Mystic Falls. Jenna and Caroline had planned a huge Christmas dinner at Stefan's house because it was bigger. Everyone they loved and cared about had been invited and almost everybody was there except for Damon. He was off vacationing in Bermuda with a new vampire girlfriend. Elena was happy that at least he was moving on. The Originals had also been invited, and the siblings came with their dates except for Rebekah and Mason. She was still grieving over her brother's death pretty badly and wasn't exactly in the Christmas spirit. Nevertheless, the family of friends had a lovely Christmas as well as a festive New Year celebration at Carol Lockwood's annual New Year's Party.

It was a mid-January evening and Elijah had taken Elena out on a date to a nice French restaurant that had just opened downtown. They were sitting across from each other next to a window and the Original sensed that something was troubling her mind all throughout their evening.

"You've hardly touched your food Elena. Does it displease you? You could always order something else my love."

"No the food's great. I just don't have much of an appetite tonight." She looked at him with sad eyes and it made him unhappy knowing that there wasn't much he could do about it. Because deep down, Elijah knew that things between them hadn't been the same since they came back to Mystic Falls…since Klaus died.

Elena had withdrawn a lot from him, and they hadn't even been intimate with one another, which was completely alright with Elijah because it wasn't at the top of his list. Elena's feelings always came first before his own and he just wanted her happiness. Most nights he stayed in her room and just held her in his arms as she slept, and it hurt him a few times when she kept saying his brother's name in her sleep. He tried to convince himself that it was probably memories during the times she was compelled, but it didn't help when Elena kept distancing herself and isolating herself, refusing to vent about what happened between her and Klaus.

There was tension between them, and Elijah was hoping to relieve it once he took her back to her place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updating soon! :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Music Inspired: Arnej feat. Josie - Strangers We've Become (Acoustic Version)** (Dedicated to Elijah & Elena)

* * *

><p>"I wish I could explain it all better…"<p>

"You don't need to Elena. I understand you." He caressed her cheek and coaxed her chin up so she would look at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59~ Look At The Strangers We've Become<strong>

"I'm sorry if I pushed you to come out with me this evening Elena—"

"Don't say you're sorry please." She met his gaze with guilt stricken eyes and then sat down on her bed to take off her shoes.

He walked towards her and sat next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I feel as if your heart has turned away from mine. Please tell me how you are really feeling, because it hurts me more to see you this way, knowing that we are together and still I am not able to make you happy makes me feel as if I am failing you."

"Elijah, don't say that. You do make me happy. You're the only person who gets me through my days."

"But that's just it Elena, you never talk about what you are going through. I look at you day in and day out and all I can see is sadness. You think you hide it very well, but you can't hide it from me."

Fresh hot tears began to cloud her vision as she looked away from him and sniffled.

It pained the Original tremendously to see her this way. "Elena my love, you do not have to fear me. Whatever it is, you can always tell me."

She hesitated for a moment and then hid her face in her hands as she began to cry.

"I just feel that I should be grieving over him, but at the same time I'm so _angry_ at him, I'm furious, lividwith resentment. So much that I feel he doesn't deserve any of my tears, or mourning and the moment I burry everything it just makes me cry because my heart is bleeding over what happened the night of the ball, and not to stop there … I saw Klaus in ways that probably you or Rebekah have never seen, since you two were always closest to him. He left me with those memories that haunt me every day and night. I've witnessed his pain, his vulnerability, his capability to love, his goodness. I've seen him break down, and I even remember him falling apart one night because he felt so guilty about compelling me. He tried to tell me the truth, but he was too afraid and I was compelled like an idiot, I couldn't pick up on what he was trying to confess to me. I'm angry! I'm just so angry at him! I hate him! I hate him Elijah!" She began to cry hysterically as Elijah wrapped his arms around her and pressed her face to his chest.

"You don't hate him, you hate that you can't hate him. And that's okay Elena, compassion has always been your gift. I do not find it strange that you grew attached to him in some sort of way…perhaps it would be best if you did grieve, you are already showing signs of delayed grief manifesting in pangs of guilt, spasms of distress and uncontrolled sobbing."

She looked up at him for a moment, confused.

"Jeremy told me you've been crying yourself to sleep most nights when I am not with you."

Elena hid her face in his chest again, not wanting to comment about it.

"Even your lack of sleep has begun to worry me." He held her for the longest while, soothing her with his comforting words and affectionate caresses.

When she was finally ready, Elena pulled back and stared into his eyes as he wiped her tears away giving her a warm, comforting, yet subtle smile.

"I will always be here for you in any way that you need."

She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I'm just dealing with so much right now Elijah. I don't feel like myself. I think it might be best if we take a break."

He was afraid this would happen. "If that is what you truly need, then I will respect it and wait for you, as long as it takes." It's not what he desired, but he swore he would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"I just don't know what I want. I want to survive this year, graduate, go to my prom, apply to college; but most of all I want to move on from everything that happened last summer, because I didn't just get abducted…my entire life got flipped upside down."

"Does moving on include your feelings for me?" He felt uneasy asking her and fearful of her response at the same time.

She frowned at him and held his face. "I love you Elijah. I always will, but too much happened. In so many ways I'm angry that Klaus destroyed us."

"But he hasn't Elena, you were compelled."

"Do you know what it feels like for me every time we lay down together? All I feel is guilt and I hate myself because for months I wasn't sleeping in your bed Elijah, I was sleeping in Nik's, in his arms and even though we never had sex, it doesn't matter because I'm pretty sure I've kissed him more than we've kissed in our relationship. _That _is what eats me up, _that _is what makes me withdraw from you, because I feel undeserving of your love and affections now. Klaus has ruined me. He's ruined us and what we had."

"It hurts my heart to know that you blame yourself this way. I beg you to stop. It's not your fault and I don't hate you or resent you—"

"I resent myself. I'm not happy and I can never be happy until I get over these feelings. For some reason I'm having difficulty doing that around you, it's like you've become this huge trigger for me and I'm not saying this to hurt you, hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted. I just wish that we could have a fresh start without me carrying all this baggage from the past, because that's what he left me with Elijah…unresolved emotional baggage."

He finally understood her. Elena felt as if their relationship had been tainted. Boundaries had been broken, expectations had exceeded to failure and the commitment and loyalty between them had been destroyed by Klaus. Convincing her that it was all due to the compulsion wasn't going to erase those feelings. She had to resolve it on her own and find a place for it, so she could finally move on.

"I wish I could explain it all better…"

"You don't need to Elena. I understand you." He caressed her cheek and coaxed her chin up so she would look at him.

"I read his journal entries you know. He had no idea that I did of course. Kol showed me all his private things. I just wanted to understand him better and as I read page after page of his life, I also read about your history with Katherine…"

He looked tense all of a sudden. "Elena I—"

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a romantic history with her? Why do you always hide your past from me?"

He exhaled and stood up, pacing around the room a bit.

"Elijah I just feel like there's a pattern happening here. First it was Tatia, then Katherine and now me?"

"I met Katerina first. She was the original doppelganger. When she deceived me and fled, it took at least a century to pass before the second doppelganger was born. I was in love with Katerina. She was a different woman when she was human. I tried to find her through the years and when I did find her, she was as heartless and soulless as my brother, possibly worse. I could've killed her, but I didn't have the heart to. So I turned a blind eye and walked away from her forever. Tatia was next in line, I fell in love with her because she reminded me of the beautiful peasant girl who had once stolen my heart and well, you know the rest of that tragic story. I believe it was Jade who had possessed her to kill Cassandra that night."

Elena widened her eyes, surprised by the news.

"She was about to admit it, when Klaus snapped her neck."

The Original leaned against the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I would be lying if I said that when I first laid eyes on you, the feelings I had for my late wife did not resurface, but when we went to New York and spent all those months together, I felt as if you were the one I was meant to be with."

"But Elijah don't you see? The only reason why you felt something towards Tatia is because of Katherine, and the reason why you developed feelings for me is because you saw certain characteristics that are similar between me and Tatia. If you really analyze it, everything connects back to Katherine."

"Elena, you may all resemble each other in appearances, but you are also three completely different people. I am not shallow enough to attach myself to you only because of your physical beauty. Perhaps it is true that I wanted Katerina to possess a personality such as yours, or Tatia's, but she didn't. I knew that I could never trust her, she was too far gone ever since she turned off her humanity."

"Did you even try? You should never give up on the person you love."

"Past tense Elena; _loved. _I tried for many years, but it was she who eventually gave up on me."

Elena stood up and took a few steps towards the handsome Original who looked absolutely crestfallen.

"You say that you love me."

He met her rich mahogany eyes. "I do."

"Then please do something for me."

"Anything, just name it."

"I want you to find Katherine, and I want you to help her get her humanity back."

"Why?"

"Because you owe it to her. Klaus is dead, she has no reason to run and hide anymore. You and your brother are the reason why her family got massacred, she was ripped away from her life and everything that she knew at such a young age, and when Katherine turned, she lost touch of who she was. She had no body left, so she turned off her humanity in order to cope and survive as a vampire. Help her find that girl again. If you don't feel the same way that you did all those years ago when she stole your heart, then come back for me. You know where to find me."

"Elena, please do not ask this of me."

"Why Elijah? You've always been the honourable one, why refuse this one thing I ask of you? Are you afraid of what the outcome will be?"

"I love you Elena, I don't want to go chasing after a ghost of someone I once knew."

"You might discover that Katerina is not so much a ghost, but a person hidden beneath the shell of Katherine Pierce."

He was in visible turmoil and she could see it all over his face as he let out an exasperated sigh and shifted his weight.

"Are you testing my love for you?"

Elena shook her head. "Not at all, I just have the feeling that you'll understand where I'm coming from one day. If we're meant to be, then I want us to begin our relationship on a clean slate, with no unresolved problems or unclosed chapters from relationships in the past."

"You doubt that my feelings are genuine for you, you believe that I love you because you remind of Tatia and Katerina." He looked at her desperately.

"I believe that you have unfinished business between you and Katherine, and all I want is for you to help her find herself."

"Do you know how long that may take? Do you understand how many years it's been since she's turned off her humanity?"

"I have faith in you Elijah, and this much I can promise you; I'm not going anywhere, and I don't intend on seeing anyone else. My new year's resolution was to survive the school year and figure out what I want to do with my life after high school. I want it to be with you, but I can't continue our relationship when our foundations have been weakened, by both you and me and external influences. Sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go, and if they return to you, then they're forever yours and you'll know that it's really meant to be."

It was very sobering for him to hear her say these words. He reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"You know that I will always love and care about you, no matter what. Should you decide to move on without me, I will always be here for you." Elijah breathed her in and tried his best not to get too emotional.

Elena fought back her tears as she embraced the Original long and tight, knowing that it would most likely be the last time she ever hugged him again. "That goes the same for me. Don't forget to write to me from time to time."

"Why are you so selfless? It astounds me."

She pulled back from his arms and looked at him. "Your compassion is a gift Elena. Carry it with you, always and forever. I remember reading that in a letter once."

He couldn't help but smile. "Well the writer sounds positively gifted. I'm sure he meant what he wrote."

Her smile never left her face as she leaned in and left a long lingering kiss on his lips. "I'm sure he did, which is why I know he understands my decision." She steeled herself and mustered up every ounce of strength not to cry.

"He does and he will come back for you."

_Only time will tell, _she thought as Elijah kissed her hands and gave her one last loving gaze before he turned away and left her room in a flash.

~oOo~

Elena got ready for bed and pulled out her diary from her dresser drawer before she sat by her cozy window seat and turned to a fresh new page to write. Ever since her diary had been returned to her, she had not been able to pen any of her feelings down, because the last entry on those white pages was just too painful to read and also impossible to rip out. She needed time to find the strength to write again, because she promised herself that she would never rip a page out of her diary. Every thought and feeling counted, even if the old age hand writing of the last entry belonged to Klaus.

_**January 15, 2013 - 10:45pm**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Love is not who you can see yourself with. It's who you can't see yourself without.**_

It was short, but true, and that's all that she was able to write before she quickly shut her diary, placed it back into the drawer and retired for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a quick clarification so that no one gets confused, I'm aware that on the actual show that Katherine is not the original doppelganger, but I decided to make her the original in my story. Anyways, updating soon!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Music Inspired: Red- Let It Burn (Dedicated to Elijah/Elena/Klaus)**

* * *

><p>"When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny."<p>

_-Paulo Coelho, The Devil and Miss Prym_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60~ Life Is About Changes<strong>

January 20, 2013- 3:30AM

_How can I ever forgive you? How can I forget your cruelty, your lies? How can I remember your love when your cold indifference towards me has plunged it into darkness? How can I erase those memories of you and accept the loving man you once were? Tell me Nik, how?_

_How can I release myself from this hateful purgatory I have taken refuge in, only to protect and remind my broken heart of how two faced love can be. How can I love you, when you have made me hate you so passionately?_

_You never believed you would see the day,_

_But I can feel it coming your way._

_When I will desire you to go,_

_And you will beg me to stay._

_You destroyed all your love_

_And had your way._

_But you were wrong my love,_

_For your heart would still beat,_

_To every glance, every tear, every word that I'd speak._

_You blinded your eyes to an inferno of hate,_

_And she smiled in deceit as she sealed your fate…_

Elena shut her diary and put her pen down. She wasn't able to write anything like she hoped she would. Reading her last diary entry made her feel depressed and more than anything she wanted to rip that page out, but it went against the diary code. Once you write in your diary, you _never _erase, scribble out, rip or burn anything. That was Elena's rule at least, because as you get older you can reflect back and realize where you made your mistakes in life, or you might even laugh at how silly a certain "crisis" at the time was, but in this case she really had no clue how she could ever get over what she wrote. A page full of hate, hurt, and pain. That's all she felt at the time. And to top off her guilt even worse, her entry was side by side on the next page of Klaus's letter that he had written for her; love and hate, how ironic. The poem she had written was about her and Klaus. She felt responsible for his death in a way, which is why she ended the poem the way she did. Elena had poetically vented her feelings in the only way she knew how, even if nothing made sense in her words to another reader, it made sense to her. She was the only one who was able to decipher its hidden meanings.

She sighed and turned her face to look out the window from the sanctuary of her warm bedroom. Snowflakes had started to fall. It was going to be a cold winter in Mystic Falls that year. Too much time had passed since she last wrote in diary. Her last entry had been dated on January 20th 2013, that was eleven months ago. The calendar on her wall displayed a picture of two adorable white kittens cuddling in a basket, and below it read the month; _December 2013, _and beneath that, the days of the week had been checked off in red marker all the way to the 6th, which meant at present, it was December 7th, 2013.

Almost a year had gone by since she last saw Elijah, but he wrote her letters frequently and she had stored them away in a small shoe box in her closet.

The first month was difficult for the Original because he was having trouble tracking Katherine down, but once he did, he found her in Florence Italy and ever since then he was determined to bring the Katerina that he knew back to the world.

He kept Elena updated and even sent her post cards from time to time. The relationship between Katherine and Elijah wasn't of a romantic nature, although she tried several times to seduce him, he always turned her down because in his heart he was committed to Elena and refused to turn his back on that loyalty. He was a man of honor after all. So he followed her all around the world, focusing his efforts on convincing Katherine to turn her humanity back on.

Elena turned her attention towards more important things, like catching up on the semester she had missed so she could graduate. Despite some academic challenges and the hectic course load, she successfully managed to achieve her goals and by the end of the school year, Elena proudly walked out of Mystic Falls High School with a diploma in her hand alongside her best friends who all had dreams of attending college to pursue their individual careers.

She went to prom alone, while Stefan and Caroline went as a couple, as well as Bonnie and Kol. Elena had been so happy when she saw Damon unexpectedly show up by surprise. She had really missed him and was glad he had finally moved on and found someone who loved him and accepted him for who he was. She danced with Damon, Stefan and Matt during prom. There was a part of her that was missing Elijah so much and wished that he would've been there as her date, but just as usual, the memory of Klaus always managed to haunt her in some sort of way, because someone had requested the same song that she had danced to with the Hybrid during the night of the Engagement Ball; _Kill Me With Your Love. _Damon had thankfully compelled the DJ to kill the track right away and Elena was grateful to him because she had been seconds away from ditching her own senior prom. Other than that, it was definitely a night she would never forget and truly memorable because she was with all her best friends.

Caroline moved to Los Angeles with Stefan and went to school to become a certified wedding planner; she particularly wanted to be a wedding planner for the Hollywood stars. Bonnie went to Eastern Virginia Medical School and Tyler got scouted to join Tampa University's college football team. Most of Elena's friends had left Mystic Falls while Bonnie and Kol stayed local.

Elena got accepted into the University of Virginia and was studying Art History. She wasn't sure why she suddenly took an interest, but it progressively became her passion. It wasn't until recently that she realized she was drawn to this area of study because it reminded her of Klaus…he always surrounded himself with art and ancient relics, sculptures. He was an artist himself and Elena finally understood why she chose Art History, she felt at peace inside, because she came a long way going through the stages of grief during the months that passed since he killed himself.

The anniversary of his death was approaching and she promised herself that she would visit his grave this time, and say goodbye in her own way. Elena was prepared to close that chapter and let the anger, guilt, and loss go.

Her love life had been non-existent ever since the breakup with Elijah, but she preferred it that way. She refused to visit Bonnie anytime her friend was at Kol's place, because Bonnie's boyfriend had been living in Klaus's mansion and Elena always felt anger, anxiety, pain and sadness every time Bonnie mentioned _the mansion. _It just triggered the memory of _him_ too much. She endured long and torturous months trying to forget about the Hybrid, but it was simply impossible. Klaus was always omnipresent in Elena's life in some sort of way, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

By the time September strolled in, she started seeing a shrink because she had bottled up so much inside of her, and had no way of coping anymore. Elena was about to begin college and she couldn't afford to get reckless and destructive. Klaus had pretty much begged her to let go of the anger when he wrote her his letter, and to say that she was struggling was an understatement.

Her therapist, Dr. Nancy Chandler helped Elena realize that she had moved on from the awful things he had done, and that whatever anger that lingered inside of her was because he killed himself and left her alone to pick up the pieces, standing abandoned in all the debris and damage that he left behind. Of course Elena didn't open up about the supernatural life she was actively a part of, she just said a few white lies here and there so that her shrink wouldn't think she was nuts.

In short, she pretty much expressed that she was in a complicated love triangle and that one of the guy's she had feelings for (Klaus) had lied a lot to her and basically committed suicide in the end, leaving her with a long letter, expressing that he was deeply sorry. She wasn't able to start over with the other guy (Elijah) and her life was just left in shambles.

Dr. Chandler had advised her that it was quite possible that she had deeper feelings for Klaus, more than she was willing to admit while he was alive.

"_You must learn to forgive him Elena and you have to forgive yourself as well. The human mind is a complicated thing, and it's no different when it comes to matters of the heart. It's not like mathematics, where there's always a right answer for every complicated equation. There is no formula for love. It is both unexplainable and spontaneous, unpredictable and risky. Falling in love is a risk we take as people. It cannot be guaranteed whether we will get hurt or not. It's hard enough explaining them as words, mathematically it's impossible."_

She remembered those wise words of her therapist while she got dressed that early Saturday morning. The past year had been extremely difficult to say the least, but Elena was finally ready to move forward. She didn't harbour any hate towards Klaus anymore, there was just a deep sadness that remained inside of her because she believed that had he stayed alive and reversed the compulsion, he could've been able to repair the relationships with his loved ones through the healing power of time and effort. All was not broken, just bent. Above all, Elena needed closure, which is why Dr. Chandler suggested that she write Klaus a letter and visit his grave, to read him the letter out loud and finally close that chapter of her life.

She had tried to make an attempt on writing that letter that morning, but got distracted with reading her past diary entry, which only discouraged and depressed her. Elena decided that it was probably best to write on a few loose sheets of paper next time.

Quickly grabbing her car keys, she opened her bedroom door and started down the stairs; Elijah and Katherine were in town and she was going to meet up with the two of them at the Mystic Grill. Just like she knew he would, Elijah had successfully helped restore Katherine's humanity. Elena was going to be the first to meet the real Katerina Petrova.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. The story is almost over, I'm not going to give anything away as to what the ending will be, so you'll just have to find out! :)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Music Inspired:**

**Falling Up- Contact**

**Priscilla Ahn - Dream**

* * *

><p>"Hello Elena." Her voice lacked the cold condescending attitude it once had whenever she said Elena's name.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61~ Trust Breeds Trust<strong>

The Mystic Grill was hardly crowded when Elena walked through the doors. There were a couple people sitting in booths and tables here and there, but for a Saturday morning it was less busy than usual. She noticed Matt working a shift and he smiled and waved when he saw her.

Elena felt nervous, really nervous for some reason. Her stomach was in knots, not because she was afraid of Katherine, but because she was going to see Elijah again and it had been such a long time since their last meeting in her bedroom. She wasn't sure how she was going to feel once they reunited again or what it would mean for their complicated relationship.

"They're right over there." Matt suddenly appeared beside her and pointed at a booth that was stationed way at the back near a window.

"Thanks Matt." Elena took a deep breath and approached the Original who sat across her notorious _evil twin. _

"Elena…" He sounded breathless as he stood and embraced her, leaving a soft sweet kiss on her cheek. She smiled and felt so happy to see Elijah again.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon."

"You consider this soon? I've been away from you far too long." He kissed her hand and then looked at Katherine.

"You two are already acquainted with one another, but I don't believe you've met Katerina…"

Elena turned her head and noticed that Katherine had cut her hair, it was shoulder length now; still bouncy, wavy and curly as ever, but much shorter. There was always a noticeably distinct difference between the two of them; Katherine wore a lot more makeup than Elena, but this time she only had on some light mascara and nude lip gloss.

"Hello Elena." Her voice lacked the cold condescending attitude it once had whenever she said Elena's name. In fact, Elena hardly recognized this voice and face, because for the first time, all she could see in Katherine's face was vulnerability and a look that appeared to be agonizingly guilt stricken.

"May I hug you?"

"Umm…"

Katherine wrapped her arms around her twin and hugged her anyway.

"Sure…" Elena wasn't expecting that at all.

"Let us sit down and catch up shall we? There is much to discuss." Elijah smiled.

~oOo~

Elena and Elijah both sat across from Katherine as they waited for their orders of coffee.

"So how did you manage to bring her back?"

"After many months of trying, most of my efforts seemed fruitless because I concluded that she was just too far gone. Everything that Katerina has done in her life has been for the sole purpose of her own survival. When she lost her family, when she lost her child…the only way she was able to process and cope with that grievous loss was to turn off her humanity."

Elena looked into Katherine's face and observed her sad smile while she glanced at Elijah with teary eyes. This was not the Katherine Pierce she was used to. Even her body language had completely changed.

"We went to Bulgaria, Katerina's place of birth. I helped her grieve and mourn the loss of her family."

Elena couldn't believe it. After century's worth of living her life with no emotion, suddenly everything was switched back on? How was it possible?

"It wasn't as easy as it sounds, Elijah was going to leave. He was really going to leave me and I realized that I…" Katherine hesitated for a moment and rethought her sentence. "Care about him too much. I didn't want to be abandoned again. I spent years compelling people, compelling their friendships, love, respect…Elijah's the only one who ever gave me all of that and I didn't even need to compel him, not that I could anyway."

Something became very clear to Elena in that moment. It was Katherine's love for him that nursed her back to health. It was Elijah's perseverance and unwillingness to let Katerina go that helped resurface the drowning peasant girl he had once loved. She was there all along; submerged in deep, frozen water. All he had to do was take a risk, crack open the ice, and dive deep enough to find her before he'd pull her out of the water.

"I'm forever grateful for what you've done to help me, both of you." Katherine reached out and gently squeezed Elena's hand.

"Elena, I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to hurt you. I truly feel ashamed about it. All I can say is that you saw me at my worst and that's not who I really am deep down. I was vindictive, manipulative and cruel. I didn't care about anyone else except my own happiness. And the ironic part is that I wasn't ever happy. Nothing made me happy anymore. I wanted Stefan, not because I was in love with him, but because I just wanted to sabotage his life and yours. I've done so many things that I can never take back and it just makes me want to—" Tears overflowed down her cheeks as Katherine wiped them away and tried to calm herself. She looked so heart broken, as if she really felt guilty for every evil thing she had done. If this was all an act, then Elena was convinced that she would win an Oscar for sure.

"It's alright Katerina, remember what I taught you…" Elijah reached out and held her hand. "Forgive yourself. Do not burry the person who is sitting before us now. Your sensitivity, and fragility is not something to be ashamed of and Elena is not here to condemn you or judge you."

Despite some lingering resentment she had towards Kat, Elena decided to rise above it.

"He's right. I appreciate your apology Katherine—""

"Please, call me Katerina, or just Kat for short. I really want to put my old life behind me."

"I understand." Elena felt sympathy for her. After all, how could she judge her? If you're doomed to such an ill-fated life where your entire family is ripped from your arms, murdered and forever gone, what's the next best thing to do?

Turning off her humanity was the only way to cope, and Elena understood Kat in that sense.

Elijah's cellphone began to vibrate as he pulled it out of his suit pocket and checked the caller ID.

"I'm sorry, I need to take this. I'll be right back." He shifted out of the booth and stepped out of the restaurant.

Elena wondered who had called him, but then dismissed the thought and fixed her eyes on her reformed twin.

"You love him don't you?"

"I never stopped loving him. I wish you could understand to the full extent what it's like when you turn off your emotions, but I wouldn't ever wish it on you or my own enemy. I know that he loves you Elena, Elijah's so faithful and loyal to you. I feel ashamed about my actions in seducing him."

Well that didn't surprise her. "Do you want to be with him?"

"I'm not here to sabotage anymore relationships. I promise you that. There was a time when I had the opportunity to be with him…but I missed my chance, and now there are consequences. He's moved on."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know him better than anyone."

"I don't think he ever got over you Kat. He married Tatia after you, developed feelings for me…"

"I understand your theory, and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel sad or jealous that he loves you, but I'm not on any warpaths. I want to build relationships and friendships with people, not destroy them. I want to have a new family of my own, and feel happy that I have people who care about me. In many ways I'm envious of you Elena. You have so many people who love you. You even won Elijah's heart."

She felt sad for Katherine in that moment.

"I know it's hard for you to digest everything, but I really have changed. I was living my life absence of conscience, and when you don't have a mental guide telling you what's right and wrong, you simply don't care. Elijah has been my rock. I'll always love him." Tears started falling down her cheeks again. Elena handed her a tissue.

"Thank you." Katherine sniffled.

One thing was for certain, Katerina was still in love with the devastatingly handsome Original she had met all those years ago.

"What do you plan on doing with your life now?" Elena asked.

"I want to settle down here in Mystic Falls for a while. I want to prove myself worthy of your friendship—"

"My friendship? Why would you want my friendship?" It came out sounding blunter than Elena had planned on saying.

"Because I see you as my family, we're related in a way. I never had a sister, and well you know what they say, blood is thicker than water."

It totally shocked Elena. She never thought there would come a day where Katherine would consider _her_ as a sister.

"If you just give me a chance, I promise I won't let you down. I'm not here with a hidden agenda. And if you can't trust me, then I also promise to leave town and convince Elijah that I'm okay now. He won't have to watch over me any longer. He deserves to be happy and you make him happy." Katerina was definitely so much more emotional and vulnerable than the fake façade of Katherine Pierce. Unlike the cold _non feeling version_ of herself, Katerina wasn't afraid to cry or to let her emotions betray her pride.

"You have my respect and admiration Elena, I want to earn yours. You're the only family I have." She was weeping uncontrollably and Elena realized all her emotions must've been so heightened and intense after so long of feeling absolutely nothing. It was overwhelming Kat, and also overwhelming Elena.

"I wish I could make you understand why I feel the way I feel. Family was always important to me when I was human. My family was everything to me. As soon as I started to feel again, for weeks I kept begging Elijah to bring me back to Mystic Falls so that I could talk to you and see you, because you're all that I've got now Elena. Please just give me a chance."

She was about to respond when Elijah rejoined them.

"Apologies, although I must say I am relieved to return and find that you haven't fed on Elena." He chuckled and smiled at Kat.

She didn't seem too amused by his joke as she knitted her brows together. "I would never harm Elena. I'm ashamed that I have in the past, but I would never ever hurt her again."

"I know Katerina, I was just kidding. That was a joke."

"Oh."

Unbelievable, it was like the innocence of her soul was resurrected.

Elijah looked at Elena and was a bit concerned because he couldn't read her thoughts. He wanted to speak with her in private, so that he could take all her fears and insecurities away. He hadn't stopped loving her despite the old feelings that were resurfacing between him and Kat.

"Katerina is going to stay in town for a bit, but only if you are comfortable with that Elena."

"I don't own this town Elijah, if she wants to stay then she can stay. We talked a bit and where Kat and I are concerned…" She took a moment and faced the short haired version of herself. "Trust breeds trust. She deserves a chance, especially since she has her humanity back now. Besides, she's right; Kat and I are technically family."

Elijah was once again blown away by Elena's compassion, empathy and kindness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: updating soon!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Music Inspired:**

**Yanni featuring Chloe-Change (Dedicated to Elijah & Elena)**

* * *

><p>"Is that what we are now, strangers?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62~ Learning to Let Go<strong>

~oOo~

The Original came to visit Elena later on in the evening after he took care of some errands. They were upstairs in her bedroom talking. Needless to say it felt very nostalgic. He was sitting on her cushioned window seat while she sat across from him on her bed.

"I remember the first time you snuck your way up in here…" Elena snickered under her breath. "You totally terrified me when I saw that Jenna had let you in the house."

"Seems like ages ago…"

"Yes it does." She laughed again and flashed back to how she ran upstairs to tell Jeremy, only to find the Original waiting for her.

"Were you seriously checking me out that night?" Elena blushed.

"Guilty as charged." He smiled at her.

"You were always a mystery to me Elijah. It's crazy how we went from being total strangers, to acquaintances, to friends, lovers, and then strangers again."

"Is that what we are now, strangers?"

She paused for a moment. "I just meant…"

"I think I understand. I've been away for too long."

"I practically forced you to go."

"Elena, I came here to tell you that I still love you." He decided to get straight to the point.

She was silent for the longest while before she finally spoke. "She's still in love with you, do you know that?"

He cast his eyes away from her face. "I know."

"How do you feel about it now that she can feel again?"

"I'm happy that Katerina has found her humanity again, but I promised you that I would come back for you. I never go back on my word Elena. I am a man of honour."

"I don't want you to be with me because you feel you have to honour a promise you made me almost a year ago. I want you to follow your heart Elijah. People can change, and if Kath—" She stopped and corrected herself. "If Katerina is still somewhere buried deep within your heart, then I understand. You don't need to ignore your true feelings on my behalf."

"I can't just forget everything that happened in New York between you and I."

"I can't forget the memories either, trust me…" She wasn't just referring to the memories she shared with Elijah, but with his hybrid brother as well. "Maybe what we had in New York was just a sheltered fantasy. I've thought about it so many times. We were both going through so much and we sought comfort in each other."

"What did Katerina tell you? I haven't reciprocated her feelings Elena." He stood up and frowned at her.

"Maybe you should Elijah."

"Unbelievable, I feared this would happen. Why do you persist on pushing me away?"

She stood up and took a couple steps towards him. "I'm not trying to push you away. I just want you to be happy, the way you were looking at her while we were at the Grill this morning…you often gave me that exact same stare while we were living together in New York, and it just hit me; Kat was the first woman to ever open your heart. Tatia and I just happened to possess the qualities that you saw in Kat, which made you develop an attachment to us." She gently took his hands and stared solemnly in his eyes.

"Elijah…she was the one who had it all, you were so in love with her. It's impossible not to fall in love with a person who is identical to your first love, especially if they remind you of the goodness and innocence that you saw in Kat. What we had was real for me and I still love you, but when I think about what the future has in store for us…it scares me and also saddens me because I know for sure that I won't ever want to turn. I don't want to be young and immortal. I want to settle down one day and have children of my own. I want to age gracefully and die when it's finally my time to forever close my eyes to this world."

It pained him to hear all that she was expressing, but he knew she was right. She definitely had a right to choose.

"Elena…"

"Please just let me finish. I have to get this off my chest." She waited briefly and then continued when he gave her his undivided attention.

"All day I was thinking about us, everything that happened, your history, my history…so I want you to answer me this..." She held his hands and looked into his warm brown eyes. "Why did you leave Kat and give up on her all those years ago?"

He took a moment to really think about his answer, and then replied;

"Because I was in love with her, and seeing her so soulless hurt me. In some ways I thought that if I made her switch her feelings on, I would lose her regardless. She might've taken her life because the pain, the suffering and loss she endured was unimaginably excruciating." He took a deep breath. "I didn't want to live in a world without Katerina, so I let her go with hopes that one day she would come back to me. For years I had kept tabs on her, and when I learned about her numerous affairs with other men, I decided to abandon all hope. I was hurt and angry but I knew I could never take her life. So I left her alone."

"How did you feel when you met Tatia?"

"I stayed away from her at first. I tried to avoid her every chance I got, but my brother made that virtually impossible. The more time I spent with her, the more I bonded."

_That feels a little familiar, history repeating itself much? _Elena thought.

"And did she remind you of Kat?"

"Yes."

"Did you marry Tatia to hurt Katherine?"

"I loved Tatia genuinely and wanted to spare her from meeting the same fate that Katerina met. I felt like I was given a second chance. I knew that Katerina would find out, and yes I did know that it would hurt her. Though I didn't realize it at the time, but perhaps there was a part of me that wanted her to feel _something, _even if it meant that particular emotion would be hurt or betrayal. "

"Don't you see Elijah? There's this long history of love and war between you two. Your love story had just begun—"

"My love story with Katerina has too many dark chapters. Even if I wanted to rekindle something with her, love would not be enough. My trust in her is completely obliterated." He interrupted.

"I know there's a part of you that wants to. She found her humanity because of you. In some ways I'm afraid she would revert to her old ways if you leave her."

"Elena, _please_ consider your own happiness for once instead of others."

"I _am _happy Elijah, well I'm getting there. This entire year I've achieved so much, you know it all. Every time anything good happened to me I always shared it with you."

"Yes, and I'm so proud of you."

"I've finally found a sense of peace within myself. Therapy has helped a lot."

"You were grieving weren't you?"

"I cared about Klaus. I cared because I saw so much good in him, while he usually contradicted himself…I think I understood him. I wish there was a happy ending for everyone, but one thing is for sure…I want you to have your happily ever after, even if it's not with me. I may not have my happy ending now, but eventually, one day…who knows, I might just find myself an average Joe who will be a great husband and father to my kids."

"You are not an ordinary girl Elena, you deserve an extraordinary man."

"Are you referring to yourself?" She smiled flirtatiously.

"I am quite extraordinary, but arrogance is not in my nature so no, I wasn't making a self-reference."

The Original was suddenly surprised when he felt Elena wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay to admit you love her Elijah. Don't fight feelings that you know you can never erase."

He was getting emotional because he had never expected to be in this position. A year ago he was convinced that he wouldn't even be able to save Katherine from herself, but he did and there was a part of him that had already accepted that he would never give up on her, even if it meant losing Elena to someone else. He had secretly accepted those consequences if it ever came to that point.

It was time to be fair and truthful, especially to himself.

"I want to respect your decision Elena, I know that I can never give you children and I also know that I would never force you to become what I am. I want your happiness as well and I don't want to stand in the way of it." He exhaled deeply and kissed her head. "As difficult as it is for me to admit out loud, I do love Katerina…but you will always have a piece of my heart."

Elena pushed back her tears and hugged him tighter, knowing that this would really be it. The final goodbye. It was painful, but she always knew deep down inside that the outcome might turn out this way and she made peace with it months ago.

"I'm going to take things slow where Katerina is concerned, but I give you my word, if you ever need me, please do not hesitate to call."

Elena pulled back from his arms and tried to smile. "Go to her Elijah."

He searched her eyes, indecisive if he should really leave or not and also doubting if this was what she truly wanted, but something in her eyes always revealed her honesty.

The Original kissed her cheek and then her hand. "Goodbye Elena."

He let himself out and as he walked towards his car he realized something, Elena had just rehabilitated him.

'_I just have the feeling that you'll understand where I'm coming from one day. If we're meant to be, then I want us to begin our relationship on a clean slate, with no unresolved problems or unclosed chapters from relationships in the past.'_

Elijah didn't understand her then, but he definitely understood her now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know my latest chapters have been so emotional for most of you, but I urge you to keep reading! Just trust me.**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Another emotional chapter, but something huge happens…read and find out!**

**Music Inspired:**

**Mads Langer - The River Has Run Wild (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

**Seal- Kiss From A Rose (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

**Bent- As You Fall (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

**Pilot Sped- Alright (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

**Radio Head- Nude (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

**Sarah Brightman- This Love (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

**Washed Out- You and I (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

**Washed Out- Far Away (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

**Chapter 63~ Beyond Love and Death**

_Dear Diary,_

_There comes a point in time in a young girl's life, when she realizes her dream of one day finding her very own prince charming. Her white knight in shining armor, who will come and sweep her off her feet, saddle her up on his horse and ride off into the sunset to live a happily ever after. Almost every woman still holds onto this romantic fantasy, even if it's secretly buried in their subconscious._

_So what happens when you fall in love with a man whose world is plunged into darkness? And he appears before you not as the white knight you had in mind, but as the dark knight, carrying a sword drenched in blood? What do you do when you know that you both come from two different worlds? Knowing that he was born into darkness, while you were born into light. He looks upon you as if you are his salvation, his sun, his moon and his stars that will always guide him through eternal night._

_Will it intimidate you when he removes his helmet and all you see are battle scars across his face? Will he frighten you when he approaches you, dropping his blood stained weapon and removing his armor piece by piece, baring his scarred and tattooed body in front of you? Will you recoil from him when he reaches for your hand to place on his heart, before he kneels at your feet, devoting his undying loyalty to you forever? If you love him, if you truly love him, nothing of his past would matter._

_But to complicate your decision more, what do you do when your shining white knight appears on his great white horse behind you, calling out your name, begging you to turn away from the broken man before you who is shrouded in black. Any outsider looking in would yell and scream and beseech you to run away with the white knight, because their perceptions of your outer appearances coincide with their shallow convictions. Why corrupt your purity with a man of darkness, when you can forever be safe in the arms of a man who is born into the light just like yourself?_

_Darkness and light coexist. One cannot be without the other. Even the purest of souls can fall for the alluring beauty and mystery of the dark, and once your heart betrays everything you've ever known about love, the decision is clear; the light shines in the darkness, and the darkness can never extinguish it. You kneel before the vulnerable, broken man in front of you and wrap your arms around him, covering his body with glowing light that expands and only glows stronger until the darkness around him has been smothered. You kiss him with a promise that your souls will be forever united as one, and that you will always be his compass to guide his way into the light with you, he will no longer have to walk a wicked, and lonely road, because he will have you._

Elena took a deep breath before she closed her diary and stood up from her cozy window seat. That fateful day had finally arrived; Klaus's one year death anniversary. She not only promised Dr. Chandler that she would go and visit his grave, but also promised herself because Elena really needed this. She needed to close that chapter in her life even though her heart still ached. It took her such a long time to admit her deepest of feelings for Klaus, and after writing what she wrote in her diary, she felt like she was halfway there to finally moving forward and putting the past behind her. It was just so difficult to do when memories of him still haunted her.

Almost a week had gone by since she last saw and spoke to Elijah. He sent her texts every now and then, even Kat texted her a couple times asking to meet up, but Elena was just so swamped with assignments and studies that she virtually had no time. She was content with her decision to let Elijah go. In some way, she felt that Katherine would make him happier.

It snowed a lot the night before, which was rare because Mystic Falls didn't get much snow, but it was nice to have a white Christmas that year. The entire city was covered in a blanket of white. Mystic Falls had turned into a winter wonderland.

Stefan and Caroline were planning on returning home for the holidays and that also included Tyler. Everyone still kept in touch with each other, even though they had each partaken different journeys in different states.

Elena was certain that all the Mikaelson's would visit Klaus's grave earlier that day, so she scheduled to go and pay her respects in the evening, that way she would be alone and more at ease. The last thing she wanted was to get Rebekah all riled up and angry.

She spent all morning and afternoon locked away in her room working on a paper for her Art History class and occasionally went downstairs to eat or drink something. Jenna and Alaric were away on vacation for a few days so she and Jeremy had the house to themselves which was kind of nice.

~oOo~

By the time 5pm came around, Elena put on her long black winter coat and wrapped a black scarf around her neck. She made sure to grab the red rose she had bought earlier and her car keys before she walked out the door. Her car engine came to life as she pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Mystic Falls Cemetery where Klaus was buried.

All throughout the car ride she kept talking to herself in her head.

_I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry._

'Did I wake you up baby?'

Elena remembered how Klaus looked at her as they laid in bed together.

'It's always nice waking up to your lips caressing my body.'

'I'm in love with you Nik.'

'I'm _obsessed _with you.'

'Well good, you should be. I better be the only one you're obsessed with.'

His words never ceased to echo in her head.

~oOo~

The snow crunched beneath the sole of her boots as Elena walked past row after row of head stones belonging to the dearly departed. She was alone in the cemetery, no one else was around. It was a fairly large cemetery and Elena kept walking until she found the tall stone angel that was slumped over a headstone. Its wings were arched and half spread; it looked heartbreakingly beautifully and she couldn't help but get a bit teary eyed.

Elena kneeled before the tall stone angel and carefully read the engraved inscription;

_Do not stand at my grave and weep  
>I am not there. I do not sleep.<br>I am a thousand winds that blow.  
>I am the diamond glints on snow.<br>I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
>I am the gentle autumn rain.<br>When you awaken in the morning's hush  
>I am the swift uplifting rush<br>Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
>I am the soft stars that shine at night.<br>Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
>I am not there. I did not die.<em>

Right below it, cemented into the ground was a black marble plaque;

**In Loving Memory**

**Niklaus Mikaelson**

**1988-2012**

**A part in all of us was lost forever with**

**The passing of our beloved brother.**

**May his soul forever rest in peace.**

Of course they couldn't write his actual date of birth, but according to human years, Klaus was only 24 years old.

Elena brushed her slender fingers across his name and dusted off the snow that had covered the grave stone. The sky was cloudy and it had started to snow again, just a light drizzle of snowflakes. She shifted her weight and sat sideways next to his headstone, blinking back her tears as a cold gust of wind blew through her hair.

"I think you can feel me…" Elena whispered, fixing her eyes on his name.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come, but I'm here now. I finally found enough courage to visit you at last." She let out a short laugh that sounded painfully constricted with sadness and blinked a couple times, fresh hot tears were soaking the marble headstone.

"I'm sorry that I've been angry for so long Nik. I just didn't know how to forgive you, or myself." Elena caressed his name with her hand tried her best to stay strong and not break down.

"I spent a long time trying to hate you, but I can't. Besides, the line between love and hate is very thin. I've been in denial about my feelings for you. I felt so guilty because even before you compelled me I was…" She swallowed hard and breathed.

"-Developing feelings for you that shouldn't have been there."

Someone was watching her from a safe distance, and she wasn't aware of it at all.

"I don't blame you entirely, even though you compelled me, I was attracted to you long before that. I wish you could've been yourself around me, without compelling me. But that's all after talk…you're gone and I have to accept that. I set Elijah free as well. I had to right the wrong that you made all those years ago between him and Katherine."

"I still have your ring too you know. I don't know why I kept it. I plan to donate that as well because I can't hold onto it any longer Nik, it hurts too much." She pulled out the ring box from her coat pocket, opened it and slipped the pink diamond engagement ring onto her finger.

"But today I want to wear it for you, because I know it would've made you happy." She began to cry as her hand trembled in the cold. "Why did you leave like that? Why did you kill yourself?" Elena couldn't control her tears any longer as she broke down, her heart shattering into pieces all over again. _"I would've forgiven you…"_ She whispered; her voice was hoarse from crying so much.

"I believe you could've been the better man Klaus. You always lacked faith in yourself, but I saw so much good in you."

"I forgive you now, and I can never hate you. You weren't a beast Nik, you were just broken…like me." She pressed her fingers to her lips and placed a kiss on his grave.

"I want to play you a song that I often listen to. It reminds me of you."

Elena pulled out her iPod from her hand bag and turned it on as music began to play from the speakers. She placed it down next to Klaus's headstone. There were so many songs that reminded her of the Hybrid, but this particular song held special meaning to her because it pretty much helped her heal from the anger and resentment she felt towards him; _Mads Langer - The River Has Run Wild_

_The river has run wild tonight  
>The birds have stopped singing and I've lost my sight<br>And you  
>You're not around<br>I keep my ground  
>Just quiet<em>

_The river has run wild tonight_  
><em>It hurts to see you burning, burning oh so bright<em>  
><em>See through<em>  
><em>My looking glass<em>  
><em>I sell the past<em>  
><em>It's still oh so quiet<em>

_There's trouble in the heartland_  
><em>You're drifting your own way<em>  
><em>There is trouble<em>  
><em>It's a wasteland<em>  
><em>There's something you don't say<em>

_Toss me in the ocean and see if I float_  
><em>I'm causing a commotion on a sinking boat<em>  
><em>And you<em>  
><em>You come undone<em>  
><em>One by one<em>  
><em>Let's start a riot<em>

_There's trouble in the heartland_  
><em>You're drifting your own way<em>  
><em>There is trouble<em>  
><em>It's a wasteland<em>  
><em>There's something you don't say<em>

_There's something you don't say_  
><em>There's something you don't say<em>  
><em>There's something you don't say<em>  
><em>There's something you don't say<em>

She listened to the entire song in silence, flashing back to all the beautiful moments she shared with Klaus. His voice echoed in her head again as the music played on in the background.

'What are you doing?'

'What does it look like I'm doing? Taking pictures of your _sexy self_.'

'Stop that.'

'Why? I love looking at you. I want to keep a photo album for myself. What are you going to do when we have to take like _thousands _of pictures for our wedding? Are you going to complain then as well?'

'Give me that' She remembered his laugh and it made her smile. 'Can I just express how badly I wish we were doing this in my _bedroom_ right now?'

'It's not _your _bedroom, it's _our _bedroom.'

They had been walking the streets of New York that day, taking pictures of one another…Elena still had those photos. She kept them when Jax sent the rest of her things.

She closed her eyes and remembered the first time he made her sleep in his bed.

'Be still Elena, I can't bloody sleep when I can hear _this pounding.'_

'_Don't, please!'_

'_Shhhh, relax luv, just relax. I'm not going to hurt you.'_

She had been nervous as hell when he placed his hand on her heart, but now the memory made her smile and feel warm inside.

'_That's it sweetheart, deep breaths.'_

Elena pushed back the memory as a new recollection appeared in her mind; the first time they danced together. He said something to her that made every part of her shiver inside out.

'_There will come a day…when you will beg me to touch you, beg me to hold you, beg me to kiss you and beg me to be inside you.'_

His words still had the same effect on her, even if they were only alive in her memory.

The song finally finished and Elena sat there in silence as the wind danced through her long silky hair.

'_Does my body repulse you?'_

'Yes.'

'You're a bad liar Elena. Come lie down on my chest.'

It was true, and he was right. She couldn't tell a lie to save her life. Elena was incredibly attracted to Klaus, so much more than she was ever willing to admit. There was something about the Hybrid that consumed her, even beyond death.

'_I love you_…Nik what's wrong?'

'Nothing sweetheart.'

'Then why did you get sad when I told you I love you?'

'I'm not sad.'

'Then tell me you love me too.'

'_I love you in ways that are selfish, wrong, wretched, and unquestionably obsessive.'_

Elena couldn't remember how many times she replayed that conversation in her head. His words made her cry every time.

"So I guess this is it Nik. I hate goodbyes." She wiped her tears away and placed the crimson rose down on his grave. "I understand now why you did what you did. Sometimes people do crazy things for love and I believe you did love me." The tears just kept on coming. "I just wish you could've been more patient and just like yourself, I too hope that we can see each other again, maybe in our next life—"

"_You won't."_

Elena froze. She recognized that voice. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slowly turned around and met his eyes.

"Elena…Klaus is alive."

Jax Jericho stood a couple feet away from her, looking exactly the same way she had remembered seeing him last year.

**A/N: Updating soon! Song tracks can be found on my t-u-m-blr!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Music Inspired:**

**Paramore- Decode (Elena's song)**

**One Republic- Secrets**

* * *

><p>"Elena, stop." Jax grabbed her arm.<p>

"Let go of me!" She yanked her arm free.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64~ Rekindled Hope<strong>

All the countless therapy sessions Elena attended had not prepared her for the reality that was facing her in that very moment as she looked up at the powerful warlock. Throughout the months, her entire focus had been to get over the resentment she felt towards Klaus and to properly grieve over his death and now she was hit with the news that the Hybrid had not died but indeed still lived. It was as if Jax poured a bucket of cold water on her and the winter temperature quickly froze every muscle in her face. She had no idea how to react because for a moment, Elena was convinced she was hallucinating. Jax couldn't have been there, and he couldn't have said what he just admitted.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this…but I knew you would be here today."

Jax stepped forward and watched Elena rise to her feet.

"You helped him die…" It sounded almost like a whisper. She stared back into the youthful face of the ghost she once knew. The last time she saw Jax was at the Ball, when he carried Klaus's lifeless body over his shoulder and disappeared.

"It was his wish to die."

"Klaus is dead, I saw him kill himself." Elena looked lifeless, empty and cold. Her heart was breaking into tiny little pieces all over again. She never did manage to erase the last few moments shared between her and Klaus right before he plunged a dagger into his heart.

Jax frowned at her. "He's not dead Elena…he's just been sleeping for the past year."

"_What?" _

"This is going to be a long story, let's go someplace to sit down and talk."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you, I want to know the truth right now." She was dead serious. Her heart rate was accelerating and she had no idea why, it wasn't like she was afraid of Jax. Perhaps she was afraid that there was indeed truth behind those three words; _Klaus is alive. _

"Very well." He stood beside her and stared at the stone angel. "I imagine it was Rebekah's idea to give him a proper burial, regardless of the fact that they never had a body to bury."

Elena looked at him for a moment, and then back at the stone angel.

"Rebekah and Klaus were always close. I'm sure she just wanted a place to visit, in remembrance of him." She wasn't exactly Elena's favourite person, but she was never able to forget Rebekah's agonizing cries when Klaus killed himself.

"The little minx eventually found me that night at Nik's place. I told her that I had burned his body and she went absolutely ballistic on me. Can't say I blame her though." He shrugged casually.

Elena suddenly felt stupid for wasting her time grieving over someone who was never really dead. "I'm an idiot, an absolute idiot. Do you have any idea what I've been through this past year? Do you? For months I suffered depression and insomnia because every time I shut my eyes, I'd see Klaus ramming a dagger into his chest. My relationship with Elijah suffered detrimental consequences because of what Nik did to me, he had compelled me. Did he even tell you that?"

"Yes he did." Jax answered her in a calm voice.

"I've been grieving for a year over someone who still managed to manipulate me, even from death. Well I'm seriously the biggest fool ever. The joke's on me I guess." Elena felt angry because she was getting emotional and was on the verge of crying again. In a fit of uncontrolled rage and frustration, she reached down for the rose she had placed next to his name, snapped the stem in half and then aggressively plucked all the petals off.

"Elena, stop." Jax grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" She yanked her arm free.

The warlock looked at her with nothing but sincerity in his eyes. "He didn't know his life would yet be preserved! I lied to him! Klaus thought the dagger would kill him once and for all, but it didn't."

She was a little breathless, but was trying extremely hard to calm down and look him in the eye.

"Why did you lie to him?"

"When Klaus contacted me, he made his every intention clear from the very start; he wanted to die and he needed my help in disconnecting the blood ties between him and his sire line. He told me all about what happened between you and him and he felt too guilty and ashamed to face the consequences had he freed you from his compulsion. He wanted to use the white oak stake to die and initially I told him that it was possible to spell the stake so that no one in his sire line would die, but him." Jax took a deep and continued.

"So I was making all the right preparations and successfully managed to spell the white oak stake. It took weeks to fulfil his demands, but just a week before the Engagement Ball, I was at home and had just finished the spell on the stake when something remarkable happened."

Elena waited impatiently for him to finish.

"I had a vision. I don't get them frequently, but every time I do it lasts anywhere from five to ten seconds. I get a glimpse of whatever is to come in the near future. You see, I descend from a long line of clairvoyants and although not every vision comes true, I had faith that this particular one would."

"I don't understand." She looked at him in confusion.

"Elena, I saw you returning to a cemetery exactly like this one, sitting down next to a grave stone _exactly like this one here, _laying a red rose down on Klaus's name and whispering that you—" He paused in hesitation.

"That I _what_?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

His smile was subtle, sympathetic yet sad. "That you love him."

Elena turned her head and ignored his gaze.

"When I had this vision, I decided to spell the dagger instead. That way he wouldn't die...and I was going to give you a chance to see if the prophecy would truly unfold. Had you not shown up today, I would have had no choice but to kill him with the white oak stake. It was what he wanted after all."

"I don't get it. Why would you help him this way? Why would you even want to?"

He smiled charismatically at her. "Let's just say I'm a hopeless romantic, and I know what it's like to have loved and lost. Besides, almost every witch I came in contact with had been dying to strengthen their coven so they could take down the Hybrid. When Klaus contacted me, at first I was all in for the cash and the bragging rights once I'd kill him myself. You've probably figured it out that I'm pretty powerful, which is why I've never joined any covens. I prefer to be on my own, despite countless efforts to recruit me to some stupid lame witchy group. I had a plan of my own to kill the evil bastard. When he told me he wanted to surrender his life, I was stunned to say the least. He just made my job a whole lot easier, not to mention the massive amount of cash he left in my bank account. I spent a lot of time with him before the ball and I realized that he wasn't this evil villain that he so badly wanted to be. He was madly in love with you Elena; that much was evident to me. I changed my mind last minute when I had that vision. I lied to him saying that I wasn't able to spell the stake but was able to successfully spell the dagger so that he would die. He was worried because the dagger doesn't kill an Original, it's basically just sleeping death."

"Yeah but if the dagger gets pulled out then they will come back to life. I know." Elena finished his sentence before he could say it.

"Correct. Anyway, it wasn't hard to make him believe me. I was fighting on the opposite side. I had no motive to keep him alive; so he trusted me. Klaus really believed the Engagement Ball was going to be the last time he ever set eyes on you again. His heart stopped beating as soon as the dagger went in."

"That's why his body didn't combust into flames…"

"Your friend was right to be suspicious, though I wasn't going to give anything away. So naturally I lied of course."

Elena could hardly absorb everything he was saying. It was far too much revealed at once and it was extremely overwhelming her.

"I still don't understand why you would want to help him Jax."

"He was man enough to realize that what he did was a mistake. He loved you enough to surrender his life to let you go. If you don't consider that love, then I don't know how else to explain it to you."

She watched him pull out the white oak stake from the pocket of his trench coat.

"You see this? I brought it with me today because I was going to stake him tonight, had you not shown." He observed her expression inquisitively. "Like I said…_I'm a hopeless romantic_."

Elena suddenly burst into tears. "I don't know how to feel about all this!"

"You've been battling a war against your head and your heart for the past year Elena. You're exhausted because your mind is trying to win a losing battle. Your heart is clearly the victor, and I think I know exactly who resides deep within there…." He pointed to her chest. "You've just been denying it."

She wiped her tears away and stared down at his grave.

"If he's not here, then where is he?"

"I can take you to him."

"You've lied to him, how do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I'm not leading you into a trap if that's what you're thinking. Relax sweetheart."

Elena scowled at him. "Don't call me that." She quickly realized that she came off sounding rude. "I'm sorry, it just reminds me of him."

"Not to worry, you'll soon see Klaus anyway, and then you can hear it from the Hybrid himself."

She was desperately trying to sift through her emotions, everything was hitting her hard. Elena was relieved, anxious, worried, sad…but most of all, she felt so happy that there was a real possibility that Klaus was still alive. If only Jax were telling the truth, her heart secretly wished and prayed that he was.

"Take me to him."

The handsome warlock flashed a hint of a smile. "Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updating soon! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews :) means a lot to me!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Music Inspired**:

Our Lady Piece- Thief (Dedicated to Jax, Klaus & Elena – the lyrics made me think of their friendship)

The Never Ending White Lights- The Grace (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)

Muse- Resistance (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)

Muse- In Your World

Red- Already Over (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)

Red- Never Be The Same (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)

Red- Shadows (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)

Red- Ordinary World (Jax/Klaus/Elena)

Red- Buried Beneath (Dedicated to Klaus)

Red- Best Is Yet To Come (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)

Red- So Far Away (Dedicated to Klaus)

Red- Hold Me Now (**Dedicated to Klaus & Elena **BEAUTIFUL TRACK MUST LISTEN!****)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys for real all the music I listed is a MUST LISTEN, **I will be posting the songs on my t-u-m-b-l-r so definitely check them out!**. It totally gave me Kelena feels :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**I made some disney referrences in this chapter lol, just wanted to throw in some humor :P**

* * *

><p>"He's been here in Mystic Falls all this time?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65~ Alice &amp; The Mad Hatter <strong>

Elena left her car in the cemetery and got inside Jax's black 66 impala. He had the radio playing on low as Canadian rocker Raine Maida sang his heart out_. _She recognized the song; it was _Thief by Our Lady Peace. _

"Where are you taking me?" She sat next to the Aussie native and looked out the window.

"I've kept his body sealed in an underground tomb."

"You mean the caverns near the Lockwood estate?"

"Yes."

"He's been here in Mystic Falls all this time?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Even if you decided to go venturing down there, you wouldn't have been able to find him. No one would've; human or non-human."

"Let me guess, _magical seal_?"

"Something like that…" Jax snickered under his breath, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Technically Klaus is dead though right?"

"Technically speaking, _yes, _but if you pull the dagger out from his chest…then you've got a resurrected Hybrid."

Elena's stomach twisted into knots. She had no idea what the whole experience was going to be like seeing him again, hearing his seductive voice that always had a thick English accent, looking into his blue emerald eyes…and touching him. Too much time had passed. Just when she was ready to let go, Jax appeared out of nowhere and dropped another atomic bomb on her.

"What are you thinking about?" He kept his eyes on the road and turned on the windshield wipers when it started to snow.

Elena didn't know how to answer him. "Nothing—"

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"I don't know how to feel about all this, in some ways I still refuse to believe it until I see him."

"He loves you Elena, it's going to take a few hours before his heart will start beating again, but I'm sure as soon as he sees you, he'll forget about trying to kill me and will eventually thank me later."

"Jax, I can't just _be _with him. He lied to me a lot, he destroyed my relationship with—" She paused midsentence and stopped herself because Elena knew that Klaus wasn't entirely to blame. It was her own decision to end things with Elijah. Yes Klaus had compelled her and taken her away against her own will, but Elena would've eventually discovered the truth about Elijah's past and she _still _would've asked him to find Katherine and restore her humanity…she still would've let him go. Klaus's interference had nothing to do with that.

"He's put me through hell and back, I've been in therapy for months because of everything that had happened in New York."

"I understand Elena, but if you want to blame somebody then blame me. Does it upset you that he's still technically alive? Do you feel that it's taken away the value and meaning behind your grief, and your efforts to move on?"

She was silent.

"Because it hasn't; he's been absent from your life for a year and it sounds to me like you've endured a lot of pain because of it. Had you not shown up today, I would have killed him regardless and you never would have known the difference because he was already dead to you. But you came back for a reason Elena. You care about Klaus, if you truly hated him you never would've sat at his grave. I heard you give him your forgiveness…this is a second chance not only for you, but for him as well."

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Don't run away now Elena. Just remember that you're the reason why he changed. It's going to be okay." The comforting warmth in his voice wasn't enough to take her anxieties away. Regardless, Elena sat quietly in her seat and hoped for the best. There was still a possibility that she was walking into some sort of trap, but for some reason she risked it. She risked it because she couldn't carry on living knowing that she gave Klaus a permanent death sentence at the hands of Jax. Deep down inside, there was a part of her that did indeed desire a second chance, a fresh start, a new beginning with the Hybrid that had stolen her heart beyond the grave.

~oOo~

The caves below the woods felt a bit drafty as Jax and Elena walked inside. The warlock was holding a torch to guide them through the darkness. They trudged on and on for what seemed to be a good fifteen minutes until she felt like she was lost inside a labyrinth. It felt warmer underground than back above ground, probably because there was no wind blowing in, just cold air.

Elena breathed out and was able to see her breath as it evaporated just as quickly as it appeared.

"We're almost there. Watch your step." Jax held Elena's hand just in time before she tripped.

"Thanks." She looked at him and smiled gratefully.

"Don't mention it."

Elena still had so many questions, but was too distracted with trying to calm herself. Her hands were clammy, her heart was pounding, blood rushing through her veins and she couldn't get rid of the knot in the pit of her stomach. Elena didn't know if she was trembling from the cold or trembling from the anxiety and fear that swirled around in her emotional well. She wasn't afraid of Klaus, she was afraid of what she would feel when she saw him again.

Jax suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face a rock wall. "We're here."

"Umm…there's no entrance."

"Well of course there isn't. I wouldn't make it _that_ obvious."

He handed the torch over to Elena and pressed his palm flat against the dark stone.

She watched him observantly as he muttered something in Latin. White colored ancient symbols spread all around the rocky surface, forming a tall and wide rectangular outline.

"Is that Sanskrit?"

"Negative. It's Aramaic. Haven't you studied world history and religion? Aramaic has served variously as a language of administration of empires and as a language of divine worship."

"Did you write that scripture?"

"I did, in Aramaic." Jax replied with a grin.

"What does it mean?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"That is for me to know, and for you to never find out." He retrieved the torch from her hand and turned his focus on the ancient writing.

She watched him closely in wonderment and awe as the writing on the wall began to glow. Jax motioned the wall to slide to the left with his hands, like it was an invisible door that only opened upon saying _open sesame, _in this case Jax was the one with the magic tongue and touch.

Elena gasped and felt the ground rumble beneath her feet, but it only lasted for about five seconds. She suddenly felt frightened. What if he was going to trap her in there? Then again, why would he?

The warlock dusted off his hands and turned around to face her. "Let's go."

She looked at him apprehensively.

"What's wrong? You're not having second thoughts again are you?"

"I…I don't trust you. You said you had every intention of killing Klaus, well I'm a doppelganger, and I'm still human. You could lead me in there and leave me to die for all I know."

He screwed up his face. "Now why would I do that? Technically if Klaus_ were _truly dead, you would be no threat to nature anyway. Think about it Elena, no hybrid, no hybrid population. It doesn't matter that your blood has magical properties."

"Okay, well let me put it this way…let's say Klaus _is _still alive, but you need me to somehow kill him."

Jax laughed amusingly. "Did you seriously just ask me that? If it were something as simple as using your blood, don't you think us witches and warlocks would've figured that out by now? He would've been dead and burnt into ash much sooner sweetheart—"

She folded her arms against her chest and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, Klaus trigger…I know." He sighed.

"I just don't understand one thing, why do _I _need to pull the dagger out? You could've done it."

Jax was getting irritated now. "Look Elena, I can easily go in there stake the bloke and it'll all be over. And for your information, supernatural beings can't pull _this _particular dagger out of his chest to bring him back to life. If I did it he wouldn't wake up…ever."

"So he would really die?"

"Well technically yes, I mean his body wouldn't burn but there would be no way of reviving him…_ever._ There's always a catch when it comes to tampering with magic."

"And just what _kind _of magic do you tamper with? Black magic?"

He quirked his eyebrow at her. "Black magic? Please, that stuff is old school. Let's just say…I'm into _new arts._"

"So only a human can bring him back?"

"Well think of it as the famously fabled tale of Snow White; princess meets prince, evil witch kills princess, but she's really suffering a curse of sleeping death. Prince finds princess, frees her from the curse with true love's kiss and _tada_! Happily Ever After." He flashed a ridiculously impish smile.

Elena gave him a weird look.

"Well you have to imagine the roles in reverse! _You _are the Prince and Klaus is er…snow—" Jax paused and thought to himself for a moment before he shook his head and chuckled. "Okay, scratch that idiotic comparison. I really can't picture him as Snow White, and I don't think you want to be compared to a man either."

Elena sighed. "Okay, screw it. Let's go."

"Oh so _now _you trust me?"

"Jax you just summarized Snow White and compared Klaus and I to the characters from a Disney film. I mean, Snow White, _really_? What kind of archenemy watches Snow White?"

"Since when did I become the archenemy?" He looked puzzled and then quickly defended himself; "Hey! I can be a badass and still watch Disney films." Jax answered nonchalantly.

She smiled and walked into the unknown entrance that hopefully led to Klaus.

"Well would you have preferred _Beauty and the Beast_?"

"Come on Jax, lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updating very soon! This journey has almost come to an end :) Yesterday was officially the one year anniversary of when I started this story! Yay Wicked Games! I'm so happy that I've written this far. Thank you everyone for your wonderful support and encouragement! I'm so excited about the ending!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Red - Hymn For The Missing (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena**DEFINITELY LISTEN TO THIS ONE**)**

**Evanescence- Lost In Paradise (Dedicated to Elena & Klaus)**

**Evanescence - Like You (Dedicated to Elena & Klaus)**

**Red- Faceless (Dedicated to Klaus)**

**Red- Not Alone (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

**Evanescence- Lacrymosa (Dedicated to Elena & Klaus)**

**Evanescence - Your Star (Elena's song)**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

She swallowed hard and exhaled with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66~ Resurrection<strong>

~oOo~

Elena watched Jax light torches that were mounted into the rocky surface of the tunnel, illuminating the dark path that led to Klaus's tomb. Her heart was beating like a drum and she was afraid that Jax heard it, even though he didn't have acute hearing like vampires or wolves.

"We're here…" the warlock stopped in front of Elena and told her to wait. She watched him disappear into the darkness, while she stood nervous and shivering at the same time.

The cavern began to glow due to the fact that Jax had lit more torches all around the circular enclave. She noticed a dark wooden coffin that was placed on a cement platform in the middle of the grotto.

Elena drew in a sharp breath as tears formed in her eyes. It was like she was holding back wild rapids that wanted to flow inside her. She was always the type of girl who was in control of her emotions, yet her efforts to fortify her dam with huge wooden logs had gone wasted, because no matter what preventative measures she took to blockade the water, eventually the water pressure accumulated far too much and her dam finally broke the moment she saw his coffin. She wasn't in control of her emotions anymore and the fast flowing stream was rapidly destroying her defence mechanism. All she had to do was dive into the river and let the currents carry her over the waterfall that near approached. Loving Klaus felt like she was free falling. Elena was scared to death of that feeling. But somehow, she knew she didn't need to be afraid anymore because she slowly walked towards the casket; she knew that Klaus would be waiting for her, holding onto a rock right at the edge with all his might. Elena knew that he would catch her hand just in time and they would free fall together, into the water below.

He wouldn't let her drown, he wouldn't let go of her hand no matter what. Eventually they would resurface and behold the paradise around them; lost in each other, _lost in paradise. _

Jax placed the last torch into the wall mount and then appeared next to Elena.

"Are you ready?"

She swallowed hard and exhaled with a nod.

"Okay, don't be afraid." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes with genuine sincerity.

"I'm ready Jax. Open it." She spoke in a hushed tone that still seemed to echo in the cave.

Jax unlatched the coffin as it creaked slightly. Elena closed her eyes and fought back more tears. She felt unsteady and her breath was quivering.

_I can do this, I can do this. Just open your eyes and look at him. _

Jax took a couple step backs and encouraged Elena in a soft voice.

"He's waiting for you Elena, right here, in this world. Not the other side. All you have to do is pull out the dagger."

She couldn't hold back her quiet sobs any longer. Elena opened her eyes and broke down into tears when she saw his face. The images of Klaus dangling on the edge of the waterfall flickered in her mind between the tragic reality that her teary brown eyes beheld. His cold grey corpse lay lifeless in his coffin.

He was dressed in the same tuxedo he wore on the night of the Engagement Ball.

Elena felt like she was going to have a panic attack. She found herself getting pulled into a whirlwind of memories; memories of her and Klaus, the good, the bad and the devastatingly beautiful. Her heart was breaking all over again.

She stifled her cries, and reached out to his chest where the dagger was protruding from.

This was it, the big plunge. Elena saw herself submerging underneath the water as the rapids pushed and pulled her towards the edge. He was waiting for her, he was calling out her name, begging her to reach out her hand. She was absolutely scared, and felt like she was going to die, but a quiet voice inside her told her that he wouldn't let her take that fall alone.

Elena wrapped her fingers around the handle of the dagger while her tears spilled down onto Klaus's white, bloodied shirt. All she had to do was pull out the blade, reach for his hand and free fall with the man she was in love with.

"_I'll fall with you._" She whispered, closing her eyes and pulling out the spelled dagger from her hybrid's chest. It wasn't a physically labouring task to fulfill. Elena managed to pull it out with ease, but it was also an intensely emotional moment for her as she let the metal blade drop to the ground, the sound of steel scraped against the rocky floor, echoing around them.

Suddenly, there was an intense burning sensation on her left wrist where her veins branched out into her palm. She tried to ignore the pain, but eventually pulled up her sleeve and gasped when she saw a black tattooed symbol appear on her skin. It was a crescent moon, the same moon mark she had before; the Hybrid's mark on her body. It burned incandescently, Jax was overwhelmingly enthralled.

"_The mark…"_

"Why is this happening?" There was fear in her eyes as Elena looked at the warlock who stared back at her in disbelief. He was at a complete loss for words.

"Jax do you hear me? Why is this happening again!?" The mark burned until it lost its sparkling glow.

"Unbelievable…the old bastard wasn't lying."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're his soul mate Elena, you resurrected him."

"I highly doubt that, any human would've been able to."

Jax shook his head. "When I removed that mark last year, it was to break the spell that Jade had cast on you, bonding her lifeline to yours. There's also another detail I left out earlier; this dagger is special. It's special because not anyone can just pull the dagger out and bring him back to life. Only his soul mate can resurrect him, and that's clearly you." He smiled at her, captivated.

Elena placed her hands on the edge of Klaus's casket and tried to breathe.

"I also didn't tell you that when I had that vision, I knew there must have been a way I could preserve his life, without actually killing him. So I travelled to the amazons in Brazil to visit an old shaman. He possessed magical knowledge that no other witch had ever practiced over here. The shaman taught me a spell that I was able to use on the dagger, but there were conditions of course. No supernatural being or human would be able to resurrect the hybrid, only the other half of his soul would possess that ability, his twin flame. _You_ are his soul mate Elena."

Jax's voice seemed to echo faintly in Elena's ears, she felt dizzy and wanted to pass out.

"_And when he rises from the dark,_

_She will forever bare his mark._

_Bound by blood in glowing light_

_Two souls once lost, will soon unite…"_

He muttered quietly to himself. It was the Shaman's prophecy.

"This means I have to turn soon doesn't it?" She was freaking out in her mind and was trying so hard to keep it together. Once again, Jax was forcing way too much information on her at once.

"That's the beauty of practicing white magic Elena, consider this nature's gift." He stepped forward and took her wrist in his hand, inspecting the mark. "This symbol only signifies your love for each other…and you'll be forever protected against any super natural being. You're eternally his now. I knew that damn coven was full of bollocks!"

Elena looked at him, confused.

"It's this stupid old witch who's in charge of this coven I used to be part of, she brain washes every witch and warlock into thinking that nature punishes the existence of supernatural beings, which isn't true. Nature _naturally _punishes anyone who commits one evil against another, it's simple karmic law. This is amazing!" He brushed his fingers over Elena's new tattoo as if it were some sacredly cherished relic he had just discovered.

"So that's what this was to you…an experiment?"

"Somewhat…yes. But my intentions were for all the right reasons, and I had faith in you."

"I can't be his...well you know. You said that any human could resurrect him."

"Um, no I didn't. Technically I said that supernatural beings can't pull _this _particular dagger out of his chest. I never mentioned other humans. You asked me if only humans can bring him back and I responded with that little _Snow White_ fairy tale comparison remember? I was trying to make a symbolic reference with the 'true love's kiss' part. Don't you understand the significance now? Maybe I should've used The _Sword In The Stone, _because convincingly you _did_ pull out the dagger from his chest, and according to the spell it _does _take one particularly extraordinary person to achieve something like that, that's very similar to what little King Arthur did when he pulled out that sword from the stone. No one was able to do it but him. God I loved that film!" Jax was clearly living in another world far, far away from what Elena considered normal. It was like he functioned on a completely different brain wave. She had difficulty keeping up.

"I'm standing here, bordering on another panic attack and you're _still _making _Disney_ references!?"

He glared at her, but not too seriously. "Don't dis Disney!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Why would the witches on the other side want to _gift _him? He's killed so many people throughout the years."

"Klaus severed his blood ties with everyone who was in his sire line. He truly wished to forfeit his life and he did, willingly. I practice a special kind of magic Elena, and I'm not like other witches. I come from an unusual ancestry of witches and warlocks who believed humans and supernatural beings could live in peace and harmony together under the same sky. Unlike other witches that believe all supernatural beings are an abomination, I've always been an advocate of respecting all life forms, and not discriminating against vampires or werewolves. It's quite prejudiced don't you think? What makes a witch any better than a wolf or a vampire? We still possess enough supernatural power to harm a human should we choose it."

"But you said you wanted to kill Klaus in the beginning."

"Yes, because he was _dangerous_ in the beginning and he's been dangerous for centuries. Can you imagine what would've happened had he created his mass hybrid army? I told you earlier on that I'm clairvoyant. Well let me tell you, the vision I had of the future…didn't look so nice. He was a reckless freak of nature and was a huge threat to the well-being of this world."

"I seriously don't know how to digest all of this." Elena felt light headed again.

"That mark has also changed your DNA."

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"Well he can't use your blood to make hybrids anymore. The only hybrids he's ever capable of making is if you have offspring of your own one day, but they won't be able to procreate hybrids either. That's also another catch to the spell."

"This is so confusing."

"Just think of a spell as a simple contract, with super tiny fine print at the bottom. Klaus has balanced his karma, and nature has rewarded him. You did it Elena, you've brought him back…now all we have to do is wait." Jax leaned back against the wall and folded his arms against his chest.

She turned away from him and paced around a bit, running her fingers through her hair, trying her best to process all the information he just shared with her. Minutes passed and Elena felt claustrophobic, like she was suffocating down there.

She stepped back over to Klaus's coffin, took off her diamond engagement ring and then reached into her coat pocket to pull out the black velvet box. She put the ring inside, shut the box with a loud snap and gently placed it on Klaus's chest.

"Give me the stake." Elena wiped away her tears and faced the warlock.

"What? Why?"

"Just give me the stake Jax."

"Elena, think about this please. Everything I just told you is the honest truth. I had my doubts in the beginning as well, but you proved me wrong."

"I want the stake Jax!" She practically shouted at him.

He was worried because he could see that she was uncontrollably emotional. Maybe she wasn't thinking clearly. It was very possible that past traumas had affected her, but he knew in the end it would be her choice whether he would really live or die, so he handed her the stake, knowing that she was going to plunge it deep into his heart and end his life forever.

Jax reached into his coat pocket and surrendered the stake. "I really wish you would think this over…"

Elena grabbed it immediately and did something totally unexpected. She walked towards the edge of the cave and pulled out a torch from the wall mount, setting the stake on fire and watching it burn on the ground. Elena cried uncontrollably while the death weapon burned into ashes.

"I have to go, I can't stay here. I have to go." She backed away from Jax.

"Elena wait, you'll get lost."

"I've been down here a few times before, I won't."

"What should I tell him when he wakes up!?"

Her mind was a mess. She was emotional, overwhelmed, afraid to face him and in denial at the same time.

"I don't know!"

"But wait! How are you going to get home?"

"Don't worry about me Jax." Elena looked at him one last time before she turned and ran out of the torch lit cave, grabbing the last torch on her way out so she could navigate through the tunnels.

When Elena finally reached the surface, she pulled out her cellphone and texted Bonnie.

_Text message from Elena to Bonnie:_

**Emerency. Can you please come pick me up? Near the Lockwood Cellar.**

_Text message from Bonnie to Elena:_

**Be there ASAP. Leaving Now. Will interrogate u later.**

Elena wasn't ready to tell her best friend the truth. She just needed to find a way to get back to her car, which was still parked inside that cemetery.

In this case it was very inconvenient that Katherine had reformed, Elena could've orchestrated the perfect lie, using Kat as the scapegoat saying that she abducted her from her car and brought her to the woods to freeze to death, but Elena wasn't going to do that. No, she would have to be a little more creative than that.

_God, am I the evil twin now? Lying to my friends. _She thought to herself while she walked around to keep warm. Occasionally she kept staring at her wrist. That tattoo was disturbing her. Could it have been true? Everything that Jax expressed? Did she even want to believe it? Did she really want to believe that Klaus was her soul mate? Elena fought back her tears while her chest tightened uncomfortably.

_He's alive. He's alive and I need to get out of here. I can't do this._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Will be updating soon!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Music Inspired:**

**Red- Fight Inside ( Dedicated to Klaus)**

**Hurts- Silver Lining (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

**Hurts- illuminated (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

**Red- Start Again (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena**)

**A/N: I named this chapter Start Again because well, when I listened to the last track on my music list, it really inspired me to write. So yeah! Enjoy and check out the song! :)**

* * *

><p>"Wasn't expecting you to rise so soon mate…" He sounded a little nervous.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67~ Start Again<strong>

Bonnie pulled into the woods in her blue Prius and immediately spotted Elena approaching her vehicle. She unlocked the passenger door and let her friend take refuge, sheltered from the cold, wintery climate.

"Oh my god Elena, what the hell were you doing out here? I don't see your car anywhere. How did you even get here?"

"It's a long story…" She attempted to avoid the subject all together.

"Well I have time." Bonnie replied.

Elena buckled her seatbelt and pressed her palms against her cheeks. She was freezing.

"I have the heat on, you'll warm up soon."

She took a deep breath and looked at Bonnie. "I was at the cemetery, visiting Klaus's grave, when I got taken and the next thing I knew…I woke up in the woods."

"_What_? Did you see who took you?" Bonnie asked as a look of worry washed over her face.

"No."

"I don't understand why they would just abduct you and leave you here. I mean if it was somebody dangerous they could've easily killed you. Why did you go there alone Elena? You should've called me. I seriously would've dropped everything and came."

"No, it's alright. I didn't want to bother you."

"You never bother me. I'm always here for you, you know that. Do you think it was Katherine? Matt texted me earlier and said that she's in town."

"_Yeah_, regarding Kat…also another long story."

"God, am I that out of the loop? Maybe we've got a new _big bad _in town since Klaus is dead."

"I just need to get back to my car."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

~oOo~

It didn't take very long to reach the cemetery gates as they pulled into the winding drive way. Bonnie parked behind Elena's vehicle and turned her head to face her friend.

"I want to follow you home, just to make sure that you don't get terrorized and abducted again. That psycho could still be out there watching you."

"I'll be okay Bonnie, you don't have to worry."

"I just don't understand why someone would do that to you."

"Maybe I pissed off one of Klaus's hybrids, like a jealous Alpha female who wanted revenge against me, who knows?"

Bonnie frowned. "Okay that makes sense, but still even if that's the case, you need to be careful. I can cast a protection spell on you."

Elena was so tired of being sucked into world of the supernatural. She just wanted a normal life.

"Please Bon, I'm fine really. You don't need to cast any spells."

The Bennett witch sighed.

"But there _is_ something you could do for me…" She added, changing her mind within a blink of an eye. "Kol is selling the mansion right?"

"Yeah, it's been on the market for almost two weeks."

"Where's he been staying then?"

"He bought an apartment down town and surprised me two days ago; I'm moving in with him." Bonnie couldn't hide her smile.

"That's so wonderful, I'm really happy for you Bonnie."

"Thanks, we're remodelling the place soon, which is why no one has been invited over yet, but why do you ask?"

"My therapist really encouraged me to visit Klaus's grave, that's why I came to the cemetery today. I wanted to find some sense of closure, but I don't quite feel I'm there yet. Last summer he abducted me from my home and brought me to his mansion. I want to spend the night there and face my demons."

"Elena, are you crazy? Maybe you should consider changing shrinks. Spending the night all alone in that monstrosity of a home is going to leave you scared come nightfall. What you went through has been traumatic and I don't think spending the night in the hybrid maniac's mansion is a good idea."

_He's not a maniac…he's just broken and misunderstood. _A small voice inside of her spoke out. It took Elena by surprise.

"I can't be the scared little girl forever Bonnie. I'm ready to do this, I'm ready to close that chapter in my life and this is something I need to do alone. If anything happens or if I feel afraid, I'll just lock up and leave."

"Kol and I could stay with you if you like."

"No, I need to be alone, but thank you."

Bonnie was clearly concerned for Elena, but understood where she was coming from at the same time. Sometimes in order to free yourself from being the victim for so long, you need to face your fears and confront your demons, whatever they may be and wherever they may be hiding, because once you acknowledge and get over those triggers, you empower yourself as a _survivor_.

Bonnie reached into her handbag and handed Elena a set of silvery keys. "Call me when you get there okay? Don' text. I want to hear your voice to make sure it's you and I'm going to ask you about my most embarrassing moment in 2nd grade just to make sure it's you and not Katherine. "

"Clever." Elena smiled. "I can't thank you enough." She leaned over and gave Bonnie a hug before she stepped out of the car.

~oOo~

Jax was sitting on the edge of the cemented platform that supported the mahogany colored coffin Klaus was laying in. He had his iPhone in his hands and was playing a game of Fruit Ninja, while he patiently waited for the Hybrid to wake up.

An hour and a half had gone by from the time Elena had left Jax in the tomb. The warlock wasn't expecting Klaus to wake for another two hours, when suddenly Klaus opened his eyes, gasping for air. The black velvet box that concealed Elena's engagement ring slid off his body and dropped to the side of the coffin.

Jax fumbled with his phone before he shoved it into his pocket and stood up, taking a safe distance away from Klaus.

"Wasn't expecting you to rise so soon mate…" He sounded a little nervous.

"_What the bloody hell? Am I on the other side?_" Klaus stepped out of his coffin and stood on his feet, touching his body, while allowing reality to slowly sink in.

"Um…technically no." Jax chuckled anxiously.

He took a step forward and noticed the silver dagger that had fallen to the ground. Klaus slowly raised his head and glared at Jax intimidatingly.

"This dagger isn't in my chest…_why_?" He growled low.

"_Erm_…because it uh…basically didn't kill you."

Klaus stalked towards him.

"Now ease up mate, let me explain."

Jax raised his hands, signaling a truce, but Klaus was seeing red at the moment and refused to listen. He rushed towards the warlock at hybrid speed and pushed him against the rock wall, wrapping his hand around his throat and squeezing in a choke hold.

Jax began to cough, using every ounce of his physical strength to try and push Klaus away before he resorted to magic, but the Hybrid was clearly stronger so Jax had no choice but to telekinetically push him back.

"Just hold off for five minutes! For crying out loud! You're going to want to listen to what I have to say, _trust me._"

Klaus was angry and felt double crossed, because there was no reason for him to live anymore. Living meant torture, and he had already suffered a life time of pain and suffering, including the lifetime of pain he put his siblings through. He had lost his will to live a year ago. That still hadn't changed.

Jax took his time and carefully explained everything from beginning to end; how he lied to Klaus about the dagger, how he had the vision and was waiting for Elena at the cemetery, bringing her to the underground tomb so that she could pull the dagger out of the Hybrid's chest, putting true love to the test.

"She…she pulled the dagger?" Klaus couldn't believe it.

"I'm surprised you can't smell her. Then again you _have _just woken up, and you're drained of your daily blood supply."

Klaus rolled his eyes and folded his arms against his chest.

"She was here indeed." Jax said with a sigh.

"Why did she leave? Where did she go?"

"I think I head rushed her with all that information…"

"What the bloody hell did you tell her?" Klaus sounded agitated.

"Uh well, basically everything I just told you. Only you got the short summarized version and she got the lengthy textbook version."

The Hybrid breathed out his frustration. "You're an arse Jericho."

"Takes one to know one. I couldn't tell her sooner! I had to wait and be sure…" Jax hesitated for a moment. "And there's one other thing…she's marked again."

"_What!? _I want answers Jericho, _now!_" Klaus snarled in anger.

The Hybrid paced around the enclave, stretching his legs, listening word for word as his formerly trusted warlock broke down what happened, explaining how Elena got marked again.

"…you should be thanking me. Theoretically I kept you alive and now your soul mate just resurrected you."

Klaus patrolled around his coffin while flashbacks of the engagement ball appeared in his mind; Elena, the dance, his speech and his inevitable end…or so he had thought.

"Why would you do this for me?"

"Because I'm not like other witches and warlocks; believe it or not, I _am _trying to revolutionize the magical realm. You and Elena are living proof that other supernatural beings are _not _an abomination to nature."

"Did you force her to do this?" Klaus pointed to the blood stained area in his chest. He shot Jax a serious look that could only be interpreted as lethal and dangerous.

"You're kidding right? Compulsion is _your thing, _not mine."

"Regrettably yes." He mumbled to himself.

"She's forgiven you Nik. Elena was mourning you at your grave site today."

"_What? What grave?"_

"Well, your sister decided to give you a proper burial even though I told her I burned your body."

"That certainly sounds like something Rebekah would do." Klaus said with a sigh. It saddened him to know that his sister had most definitely suffered the loss the worst. After all, she did try and warn him hours before the Engagement Ball.

"You should probably find your family and let them know you're alive."

He paused briefly and thought in silence.

"After I find her first. I need to see her. I need to see her eyes again." There was a hint of vulnerability in his voice and desperation in his eyes.

Jax recognized that look very well. Klaus was a man in love, and the woman he was in love with possessed his heart. He needed to see her again; to kneel before her feet, hold out his hands and ask her if he was worthy enough of possessing and cherishing her heart forever.

"Then we should probably get you cleaned up first. Follow me, I'll get us out of here and drive you to your mansion."

Klaus couldn't think about anything else but Elena. He lived and breathed for her. She had become the reason for his very existence.

"If she refuses my love, I want you do to me a favor; _stake me and don't fail this time! _I'm done with your witchy shenanigans!"

"Umm, can't do that mate sorry."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Klaus scowled at him.

"Because your _lady love_ burned the last white oak stake before she left the tunnels. I think it's safe to say that she wants you to stay…_forever_."

The Hybrid stood in disbelief. He was afraid to hold onto the hope that she could quite actually feel something for him. The only thing left to do was to reunite with her once again and find out.

~oOo~

They were soon on the road again, driving down familiar streets that led to Klaus's mansion. Jax was behind the wheel and they weren't even halfway towards their destination when Klaus suddenly zoned out, his eyes darting from left to right.

"Stop. Turn around."

"Why? Do you not trust in GPS technology?" Jax teased him.

"Bloody hell, just turn around! She's at the mansion. I can see her. _I feel her_. I don't know how but—" Klaus felt his body suddenly jerk to the side as the wheels of the car screeched on the road. Jax spontaneously pulled a U- turn and was now driving in the opposite direction. He looked at Klaus, wild eyed with excitement.

"It's the mark! This is incredible…the shaman was right. You'll always be able to find her now mate." Jax grinned and slapped his hand on the Hybrid's shoulder in a very chummy way.

"Are you staying at a hotel?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. Do we need to make a pit stop? I don't have _hybrid _clothing; you never were a fan of my wardrobe."

"There's an Armani exchange downtown." Klaus glanced at the car radio; it was almost 8:45pm. "If you hurry the hell up, I can get myself a new _wardrobe._"

"And how do you intend on doing that? You don't have a dime on you. I snatched your last bill out of your pocket before I barricaded you in that coffin, sorry mate." Jax was teasing him and laughed when he noticed Klaus reach into his pockets.

"Very funny." He said with sarcasm, pulling out his money clip from his left pocket. Klaus didn't have anywhere enough money to pay for new clothes, especially at an Armani store.

"Don't even think about it. You need to get off the compulsion, seriously mate. I can provide the cash, you paid me more than generously if you do recall…"

Klaus looked at the warlock, trying his hardest to discover what his true motives were when it suddenly hit him; Jax Jericho wasn't an enemy, he had become his friend, and quite possibly his best friend.

"Quit looking at me like that, I know I have an amazing side profile."

Klaus rolled his eyes and snickered under his breath in reaction.

"Come on _Cinder-fella, _let's get you dolled up!"

"_What in the bloody hell_…did I hear you correctly?"

"Er…no…" Jax coughed nervously and turned at an intersection.

The Hybrid chuckled and shook his head.

"_This is very exciting for me too okay_!" Jax confessed, in defence of his overt enthusiasm and Disney references.

"I can see that…_fairy god father._" Klaus responded with good natured humour and turned up the radio as rock music blasted from the speakers. He didn't recognize the band, but the moment the lead singer started singing, Klaus knew he could relate to the song; _Red- Start Again_. He reclined into his seat and looked out the window, listening to the lyrics while thinking of Elena the entire time.

_And I remember everything,  
>Everything I loved,<br>I gave it away like it wasn't enough  
>All the words I said and all you forgive<br>How could I hurt you again?_

_What if I let you in?_  
><em>What if I make it right it?<em>  
><em>What if I give it up?<em>  
><em>What if I want to try?<em>  
><em>What if you take a chance?<em>  
><em>What if I learn to love?<em>  
><em>What if, what if we start again?<em>

_All this time_  
><em>I can make it right<em>  
><em>With one more try<em>  
><em>Can we start again?<em>  
><em>In my eyes,<em>  
><em>You can see it now,<em>  
><em>Can we start again, can we start again?!<em>

_Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see_  
><em>It's my mistake and it's hurting me<em>  
><em>I known where we've been<em>  
><em>How did we get so far?<em>  
><em>What if, what if we start again?<em>

_I'm lost inside the pain I feel without you,_  
><em>I can't stop holding on, I need you with me!<em>  
><em>I'm trapped inside the pain<em>  
><em>Can we ever start again?<em>  
><em>I'm lost without you!<em>

_One more try,_  
><em>Can we start again?<em>  
><em>In my eyes, can you forgive me now?<em>  
><em>(Can we start again?)<em>  
><em>Can we start again (one more try?)<em>  
><em>Can we start again?<em>  
><em>Can we start again (can you forgive me?)<em>  
><em>Can we start again?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updating soon. Will be answering all your questions at the last chapter, I haven't been ignoring anyone don't worry :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Music Inspired:**

**Within Temptation- Memories (Dedicated to Klaus & Elena)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68~ Beauty Returns<strong>

Klaus and Jax had managed to get to the Armani store just in time and the Hybrid wasted no time; he bought a pair of dark blue denim trousers, a black leather built with a stainless steel belt buckle, followed by a pair of black leather high top shoes and a white long sleeve Emporio Armani Tee shirt.

It was a quick in and out.

The two of them drove back to Jax's hotel, where Klaus hurriedly jumped in the shower to freshen up before putting on his expensive ensemble.

"Are you nervous?" Jax strolled into the bathroom and leaned against the sink.

"_Bloody hell Jericho, do you mind? I'm trying to take a shower_!"

"Well you can multi task can't you?"

Klaus cursed under his breath as he rinsed his hair underneath the warm water.

"Are you feeling nervous?"

"What do you think?"

There was a brief silence.

"She broke up with your brother shortly after she returned to Mystic Falls you know…"

"_Elijah_…"Klaus muttered quietly.

"I've sort of been keeping tabs on him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Hmm, just out of personal interest. She's in love with you Nik, that's probably why she's waiting for you at the mansion; Elena's expecting you."

The Hybrid's heart began to pound immediately after the part where Jax mentioned Elena being in love with him. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside to even entertain the thought of her ever returning his affections, but he couldn't be sure until he saw her face to face.

"Women are such fragile, delicate little things. We men must be careful when dealing with their feelings and sensitivities."

"I haven't exactly scored any points in that area. From the moment I came to town, I've brought nothing but pain and misery in her life; technically killed her to complete my hybrid transformation, snatched Stefan away from her, turned him into a blood crazed Ripper, abducted her from her life, took her away from my brother, compelled her to love me, compelled her to forget him," he let out an exasperated sigh. "The list just goes on and on. I've got the worst track record. She has every right to hate me. —"

"And yet, _she doesn't_." Jax interrupted.

"Can't you just turn back the clock for me?"

"Unfortunately no, and even if I could, I wouldn't. Why should I? You've already won her heart despite all the shitty things you've done."

Klaus rinsed off his soap- sudded body and twisted the shower nozzle. He opened the sliding glass door of the shower stall and reached for the white towel that was resting on the towel rack.

Jax watched the Hybrid step out of the shower, as droplets of water poured down from his chest, shoulders, and ripped abdominals. Hot steam evaporated off his flawless physique.

"Here, drink this. You need it." He tossed him a blood bag and walked out of the bathroom.

The blood tasted amazing, even though it wasn't warm or fresh from the vein, Klaus was in no position to be picky at the moment. He had to get ready and leave, Elena was waiting for him. He could feel her and see her in his mind; walking through the rooms in the mansion with sadness in her eyes. All he wanted to do was take her pain away.

"You better hurry up mate."

Klaus quickly dried himself off, got changed, styled his hair and sat in an arm chair to put his shoes on.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost ten." Jax replied.

He stood up and threw on his black leather jacket, before walking towards the door.

"Wait—"

Klaus turned around.

"You forgot something back at the tomb."

The warlock handed him a black velvet box.

"Elena left this with you before she left."

He opened it and stared at the sparkling pink diamond ring. "It was her engagement ring…why did she take it off?"

"Well I guess you'll never know unless you head over to your _oversized crib_ and find out! How much is that rock worth anyway? Millions?"

The Hybrid ignored his question and walked out the door, pausing briefly to look back at Jax.

"Thank you, for helping me." It sounded like he was struggling to voice his appreciation, but thanked him nevertheless. Klaus was a very proud man after all.

"You can thank me by sending me a wedding invitation."

"I doubt things will ever even get that far…"

"If you don't go after her they won't. Quit talking and go!" Jax chuckled and practically shoved Klaus out the door.

~oOo~

Elena had remembered to call Bonnie just like she promised she would and shortly after, she phoned Jenna and told her that she would be staying with Bonnie that night. She didn't want anyone to know where she was.

The moment Elena entered the foyer of the mansion, a swarm of images flooded her mind and submerged her into a sea of memories. She walked into each and every room and removed all the white sheets that were covering the furnishings and art work. There were tears in her eyes and wasn't quite sure if what she was doing was right, but somehow, it felt right in her heart.

She remembered the night of the Mikaelson Ball, when she walked through the double doors, blown away by the elegance of the celebration that was taking place around her. Klaus had been gawking at her and Elena wondered if he even felt the slightest bit attracted to her, or whether he felt anything for her during that time. Was there ever so strong of a connection between them?

It made her so angry inside when she flashed back to the night when he literally drained her of her blood to complete his hybrid transformation. She had fallen in love with her worst enemy, and there was a part of her that resented that fact and also a part that didn't care about the past.

'_Don't let the past define who you are Elena, learn from it. Take in the good and the bad and move forward.' _Dr. Chandler would always say.

_I can't be in love with him. I'm not…I can't be. _She continuously told herself.

Elena ran through every room and briskly pulled off every sheet, in attempt to vent out her emotions and frustrations, but it only got her adrenaline going and she inevitably started to cry.

Fleeing the large parlour room, she ran upstairs and had no idea whose bedroom she had just walked into, but it was generously spacious, and had a beautiful balustrade on the terrace. With panic and anxiety settling in, she opened a pair of glass double doors and stepped into the cold night air.

'_Every man needs a woman when his life is a mess, because the queen protects the king, just like in a game of chess.'_

She remembered his words and could never forget that night when Klaus stayed up playing chess with her because she was suffering a mild case of insomnia.

'How can you force me to love you? _How? Don't you understand how love works? That it's a connection that develops into something deeper? All you've done is threaten my family, you almost succeeded in killing my Aunt Jenna, you've caused nothing but trouble for the people I love! You are the reason why Katherine has done so many evil things to me and my family, because of her selfish purpose to evade capture. Can't you understand that it's impossible for me to love you!? That it's impossible for me to marry you? I despise you Klaus, I resent you. I hate you!'_

"I'm not going to keep encouraging you to submit to my will Elena. I don't give a _fuck about love! You are mine, my possession, I own you. Do you understand me? I'm marrying you out of dignity for yourself and my own. We don't need love to make this marriage work. My expectations are simple; I want our hybrid children, and I want them soon. You will bare my progeny, and if you refuse I will force you without reservation. Do I make myself clear!?'_

She blinked back her tears as she recalled a conversation she had with him once upon a time ago. The memory of his lips pressed against hers still haunted her in her dreams at night, the way he grabbed her that first time and forced her to kiss him.

'You're going to fall in love with me Elena. I _will _possess your heart…'

His voice echoed all around her, making her feel faint. She held onto the top railing of the balustrade and welcomed the wind that whipped her hair back and forth. Elena didn't care about the cold; it was a good distraction, because the memories were overwhelming her.

He really was an ugly beast when she had first met him…but through time, the beast learned to love again, was it really because of her influence? She didn't know. All she knew was that there was so much history between them now and the fact that she pulled the dagger out of his chest meant _something. _

_Why did I come here? _Elena asked herself.

_It's because you are expecting him. _Her subconscious answered back.

_And if I am? What then?_

_Tell him how you feel. _That little voice inside spoke again.

Elena sniffled and wiped her tears away.

~oOo~

Klaus drove into the south wing parking of his estate and stepped out of Jax's newly repainted 66 Impala. He had taken a short cut so that he'd arrive at his mansion faster, which is why he didn't pull into the front entrance.

Almost all the lights were on as he approached the back door through the garden. He had no key on him, but he didn't need one, because his hybrid strength was enough to twist the knob and break the lock.

With a racing heart, Klaus walked through the side entrance and shut the door. The wolf was back in its den.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updating soon! Thank you to everyone supporting me and appreciating my story. As for the rest who are hating, it's really quite simple. I don't care :) I wont mention any names, but to the individuals who are hating on me: you can 'capslock' my ass all you want in your childish reviews that you leave for me, but just know one thing: This is MY story and I've worked damn hard to write it. I'll end it however way I like, because I stay true to myself. I'm not here to please the majority, I'm not writing to please elejah or klena fans. I'm writing to share what I believe is an epic love story. what I BELIEVE is beautiful and real. If you don't like it, don't read. Again, I won't mention any names, but anyone who's been reading my reviews, will know exactly who I'm talking about in regards to the hate. I named this story Wicked Games for a reason, because it's full of wicked twists! This has been a complicated love triangle for me because I absolutely love both Mikaelson bros! in regards to Klaus, there's just so much underlying depth to his character, Ive tried my best to show that in this story and I personally think ive done a good job.**

**Anyways, will be publishing soon! The next chapter is done, I just need to revise it.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Music Inspired:**

**Hurts- Stay**

**Jason Walker- Down**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69~ Raging Heart<strong>

Elena was nowhere to be found as he moved through the rooms of the mansion, but somehow, Klaus knew exactly where she was. _She was in his bedroom_. Initially he wanted to just rush upstairs, but stopped midway and considered doing something romantic in hopes that she would realize how he truly felt about her. He double backed and returned to his study where he pulled out his iPod from his desk drawer and shuffled through the tracks while he walked down a long corridor. The smell of Elena's perfume still lingered in every room and every piece of furniture that he walked by had a white sheet that had been tossed on the floor next to it. Klaus couldn't help but smile, because he understood why she did it.

With newfound hope, he located the iPod dock that was mounted into the wall in one of the many lavish living rooms. It was one of those high tech gadgets that would play your music wirelessly in all the rooms of your home. He selected one of his playlists, slid the iPod in place and pressed play.

~oOo~

Elena was lost in thought when she suddenly heard music resonating all around her. She turned around and tried to look for the source of the music. Undeniably, she recognized that song; it was by one of her favorite British bands; _Hurts- Stay_. No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find speakers, or a stereo or iPod dock, which made her wonder if the mansion was haunted.

_What if he really is dead? You didn't stick around to watch him rise, what if you actually killed him and his ghost is haunting you now?_

Paranoia crept into her mind as she stepped out onto the terrace once more.

_My whole life, waiting for the right time  
>To tell you how I feel.<br>Know I try to_

_Tell you that I need you.  
>Here I am without you.<br>I feel so lost but what can I do?  
>'Cause I know this love seems real<br>But I don't know how to feel._

Her heart was pounding violently in her chest, because in that moment Elena knew she could feel him. He was here. In fact he was standing right behind her and she didn't know if he had returned as an apparition or the real thing himself. Shivering from the shockwave of emotions and stifling back her chocked up cries, Elena closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that he wasn't there.

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
>And I break down as you walk away.<br>Stay, stay.  
>'Cause all my life I've felt this way<br>But I could never find the words to say  
>Stay, stay.<em>

"_Elena…"_

She hugged her body and sobbed in silence, trembling even worse than before, but it wasn't because of the cold, it was because the resurrected Hybrid was standing right behind her, their bodies were only inches apart. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. He was no longer a cold corpse lying dead in a coffin. She was able to visualize him in her mind, those mysterious yet intense aqua eyes, his beautifully chiseled cheekbones and masculine jaw, his broad shoulders, standing tall, confident and dangerous, yet overwhelmingly handsome at the same time. The wind blew her hair back and forth, carrying the scent of his body wash to her nostrils. Elena slowly inhaled and opened her eyes.

"Look at me, please luv," his heart was beating just as fast as Elena's as he tried to stay calm and not get too emotional. "I beg you…"

_Alright, everything is alright  
>Since you came along<br>And before you  
>I had nowhere to run to<br>Nothing to hold on to  
>I came so close to giving it up.<br>And I wonder if you know  
>How it feels to let you go?<em>

The song played on in the background amidst the most critical moment in both their lives.

_This can't be real,_ she thought. Elena tried so hard to fool herself that everything that happened from the moment she stepped into the cemetery had been a hallucination; seeing Jax, venturing the tunnels near the Lockwood cellar, removing the dagger from Klaus's chest…

"Please just let me look at you…" He pleaded once more.

She sensed the despair in his voice and it broke her raging heart. With much reluctance and hesitation, Elena finally mustered up the courage to turn around and look him in the eyes.

A barrier slowly came down between the two of them as they stood in shock, staring at one another, both hearts full of fear and vulnerable emotions, finally reunited after so long.

With a heavy heart that squeezed and bled every time he breathed, Klaus looked into her broken, dejected doe eyes. This was Elena, with the perpetual frown line between her brows and a fearful, wary look he found a challenge to replace with other expressions.

"You came back for me," he sounded devastatingly defenceless, yet she said nothing and made no effort to reach out to him. Her eyes were cold and glacial even though they were red from crying so much.

"I love you Elena," his pleading eyes begged for understanding. "Please forgive me for everything I've done. If I could turn back time I would," and then, without even realizing it, he removed every piece of armour that shielded his pride and whispered what his fearful heart desired most; "_Please don't leave me."_

Elena felt a faint flicker of panic when he grabbed her hands and leaned in closer to her face, her lips. He was going to kiss her, when something suddenly snapped inside her head, sobering her from his intoxicating charms. Elena yanked her hands away and unleashed hell on him. She slapped his face hard and pushed him back while breaking down in tears, crying her heart out.

"_Don't touch me! Don't you dare! How could you do this to me Klaus!? How could you just kill yourself that night!? All the lies!?"_

He ignored her assaults and stepped closer towards her again, trying his best to console her and convince her to take refuge in the warm shelter of his arms. Klaus wrapped himself around her while she kept slapping, pushing and shoving him away, but it didn't deter him from giving her what she really needed most; _comfort. _

"You have no idea what I've gone through! You don't even know half! You took the easy way out! You traumatized me! You're so damn selfish! You left me! You left me in pieces! _I…I_…_ ..can't…_" Elena couldn't stop stuttering, she was just so upset and crying uncontrollably.

"Elena, I love you." It was all he could tell her over and over again.

Klaus struggled to kiss her forehead as she continued slapping and pounding his chest, but eventually he coaxed her head forward and pressed his warm lips against her skin. Elena closed her eyes and felt every ounce of strength escape her body as he held her face and kissed her with a burning passion that had always been there between them. He consumed her into the warmth of his inferno and she finally surrendered, not caring that he would burn her into nothing but ashes, because just like the moth to the flame, she couldn't resist him. Elena could no longer fight her feelings as she kissed him back with everything within her.

_You say goodbye in the pouring rain  
>And I break down as you walk away.<br>Stay, stay.  
>'Cause all my life I've felt this way<br>But I could never find the words to say  
>Stay, stay.<em>

_So change your mind_  
><em>And say you're mine.<em>  
><em>Don't leave tonight<em>  
><em>Stay.<em>

Half disoriented and disappointed, she felt sad when he tore his lips away from hers, breaking the spell that she was under when he kissed her. Elena didn't want to stop kissing him. Her breath quickened when she watched him drop down to one knee.

"Please just hear me out," he looked at her with haunted eyes that held onto the slightest flicker of hope.

"If you asked me to express all the reasons why I love you, I'd have to cover the sky with pages upon pages of writing. I can't live in this world without you. I know that I don't deserve your love Elena, but I would do anything, _anything _to try and earn your trust, and somehow earn a place in your heart. I know what I did was selfish and wrong and I can't forgive myself, but I look to you as my salvation,' he reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box, opening it so that Elena could see her ring. "I know I was a complete bastard when I forced an engagement on you the last time, but this time I want to do it right, because I know without a doubt that _you_ are my soul mate," he swallowed hard and breathed out nervously. "Elena, I am _asking_ you this time," he paused and looked into her eyes with vulnerability mixed with fear of rejection. "Will you please do me the honour of making me the happiest man in this world? I promise to love and cherish you every day. With every breath that I take, I vow to be by your side until your last dying breath. You were right all along, love can never be forced. I was in denial when I told you that we don't need love to get married. The truth is, I was in love with you even then; I just preferred to ignore it. I always left my conscience, heart and soul behind in every decision I've made in my life, because I believed my identity was to be the eternal bad guy. But I swear to you I'm not that man anymore, you've brought out the humanity in me. I feel human when I'm with you. Please give me the chance to prove my love to you—"

She shook her head and began to cry.

Klaus felt his heart sink because her answer was clear as day to him. How was he going to handle this rejection?


	70. Chapter 70

**Music Inspired:**

**The Tea Party- Heaven Coming Down (Dedicated to K & E)**

**Sunlounger feat. Kyler England - Change Your Mind (Chill Version) (Dedicated to K& E)**

**Carrey Brothers – Cant take My Eyes Off You (Dedicated to K & E)**

**Pink- Give Me a Reason (Dedicated to K & E)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70~ Love Conquers All<strong>

"I don't want to waste any more time Nik." Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked down at him with an immeasurable amount of love. He had broken down all her barriers and there was no more room for anger and resentment. She knew all his reasons for why he did what he did. She read his letter countless nights and cried every time. Elena just couldn't imagine living in a world without him. She had already suffered a year of that reality and it almost ruined her. Loving him made sense to her, even if it didn't make sense to anyone else. "I spent an entire year trying to hate you and I failed, I'm hopelessly in love with you. I don't want to be without you anymore."

"So… is that a yes?" He asked nervously.

Elena laughed and cried at the same time. "_Yes!_"

Her hand trembled, but he steadied it when he held it in his, slipping the exquisitely sparkling ring back on her finger before rising on his feet again. Klaus enveloped her in his arms and kissed her once more with fervent passion that made her melt into him.

Elena felt like heaven had come right down to Earth when he kissed her, all she could feel was eternal bliss and euphoria. In her heart, she knew she belonged to him and he truly belonged to her. Her body craved so much more than what he was giving her at the moment, she wanted him body and soul and after so long…Elena was finally ready to break down every wall, and titanium shield between them. She was ready to rise from the ashes with him, like a phoenix from the flame.

He pressed her closer to his body and lifted her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist before he walked back into his bedroom. She could no longer hold back her desires. She wanted him. She wanted every part of him. Elena needed him around her, on top of her, against her, inside of her. The undeniable need to have him in every way imaginable consumed her as she kissed him with unrelenting passion.

The air shifted between them when Klaus placed her down on the bed and practically ripped her clothes off, both of them lost in sexual desire, surrendering to their most carnal impulses.

She kicked off her boots and immediately took off her black trench coat, gasping when he pulled off her tights; her black dress, black lace bra and panties soon completely disappeared from her body. It all felt so natural, it felt like her body already belonged to him. He threw his shirt over his head, revealing his ripped washboard abs, while Elena eagerly unfastened his belt and pulled down his trousers and black boxer briefs. They were soon both completely naked.

Klaus praised Elena's beauty; there was no need for words, his eyes said it all. She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. Her rich brown eyes watched him lean forward and carefully support his weight above her naked body. She couldn't stop touching him, tracing every muscle, and every sinew of unyielding perfection.

Klaus closed his eyes and breathed out, feeling immense pleasure from just the slightest touch of her hand. He parted her thighs and felt them rest against his narrow hips.

She traced the flawless symmetry of his face, his eyebrows, his cheekbones, the slight indentation above the center of his seductive upper lip. He enjoyed every second of it and lowered his face to hers, tracing her lips with his tongue, seducing her sensuous plump lips to part and give entry so he could kiss her and consume her with the fever that she had afflicted upon him.

Elena breathed out and felt him grind himself against her. She wanted him so badly. For the longest while, there was skin against skin, two naked bodies flush and prone. Her erected nipples pressed against the hard muscle of his chest and a slight moan escaped her lips when she felt his length press against her sex.

Klaus growled into her ear, resisting the urge to just force himself inside of her. He wanted to take it slow, but all the pent up sexual tension between the two of them was just too much and had accumulated to an unbearable degree. Their bodies needed release more than anything.

"I want to become one with you." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her long and deep.

Elena dragged her finger nails down his back and spread her legs more.

"Take me. I'm yours."

He was panting now, closing his eyes once more as she left a trail of kisses down his neck to his shoulder and arm.

"I want to worship you with my body." He murmured in between the sweet kisses he left on her lips.

"I'm ready Nik. I want this, I want you."

A surge of confidence propelled him to loosen his restraints and finally unite his body with hers, slow but steady.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes as he carefully eased himself inside of her, feeling her warm, slick walls tighten and expand around his shaft. Nothing in his life had ever given him so much pleasure; the sensation of penetrating her body was simply incomparable to anything else. It was like he she was letting him enter the gates of paradise, of which he had been shunned and forbidden from ever entering in the past, and now that he was there, he knew that he never wanted to be in darkness ever again.

Elena looked so tiny and fragile underneath him, he was afraid of crushing her and watching her break into tiny little pieces.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Klaus slowly moved in and out of her, kissing her jaw, neck and chin before grazing his lips against hers.

"You won't. I trust you." Her breath quivered.

"I love you Elena, with every fiber of my being." He found her hands and pinned them back, pressing his palms against hers and interlocking their fingers.

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of her own breath as it picked up and became shallower, while the beating organ in her chest spluttered frenetically. He moved his lips to her breast and gently teased her erected nipple with his warm, wet tongue, sucking it back before he dragged his teeth to the other breast and gave it just as much affection as the left. Elena moaned and brushed her fingers up the nape of his neck, tangling them in his hair.

He felt so big and hard inside of her, and there was a fear that he could impregnate her, but Elena didn't care at the moment. She didn't want him to pull out, not even for a second.

Klaus needed this. He needed to feel this kind of contact that had been deprived of them for such a long time. He needed to be intimate with her in every way. Every feral moan and sigh that escaped her lips aroused him even more as he increased his speed and thrust himself deeper inside.

The way she dug her nails into his back indicated her pleasure.

"Look at me luv." The intensity of his voice matched the expression on his face. He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly, slowing down his pace.

Elena fought with much determination to keep her eyes open as he began to roll his hips against her, pushing deeper and faster until she finally abandoned all efforts to hold back her lust filled cries.

Klaus breathed hard into her neck while she moaned in ecstasy, feeling her body tighten like a knot because she was just so close to going over the edge and climaxing.

"_Nik…I'm…I'm going to…"_

"Come for me Elena."

It felt like his soul was molding itself into hers, like they were uniting and becoming one person through the passionate act of love making.

The tight knot in her stomach kept twisting and pulling until it suddenly broke off. Every muscle inside of her contracted uncontrollably till her body gloriously fell and relaxed into the mattress. She felt him tremble as his body froze and went tense. He stifled a low feral growl and looked into her eyes while he finally thrust himself deepest to the hilt and found his release inside of her.

"_Elena…" _Klaus cried out her name and collapsed, careful to distribute his weight to his elbows so he wouldn't crush her.

He hadn't cursed or shouted. She heard nothing but erotic whispers that he murmured into her ear.

"_I love you, more than my life._" A wave of emotion washed over him like a giant tidal wave as he came down from his rushing release.

She was enjoying the feeling of incontrollable, unparalleled consummation as it flooded through her body. He rolled off of her and held her close, whispering sweet words of love and adoration in her ear. Elena was finally his and he silently prayed that she wouldn't regret her decision to be with him, because he didn't ever want to exist without her.

The most beautiful smile slowly spread across her lips as she kept her eyes closed and just enjoyed the seductive sound of his deep voice.

Klaus waited patiently for her to open her eyes and when she did, he kissed her tenderly and caressed her cheek.

"That felt incredible…" She breathed, staring into the alluring turquoise eyes of her hybrid lover.

He kissed her deeply again. "I love you forever Elena. I just want to make you happy. I don't ever want to let you down or hurt you ever again, I can't bare it."

Their eyes made contact and this time she leaned forward and kissed him so sensually that it made him shiver all over.

"I'm in love with you Nik. You've put me through hell, but for some reason I haven't been able to make these feelings I have for you go away."

He softened his expression and gently grabbed her left wrist that bared the mark of the crescent moon.

"It's because I'm your soul mate and you feel it too."

She let out a contented sigh when he brushed his lips against her wrist and placed a sweet, soft kiss on her skin.

A swarm of butter flies fluttered about in her tummy while they kissed and cuddled in bed for the longest while.

"Come have a shower with me." He scooped her up in his arms before she could even respond and carried her across the threshold of the bathroom.

There was music still playing in the background and Elena was impressed due to the fact that every room in the house had built in speakers.

Klaus stepped inside the stand-up shower stall and turned on the warm water. A cloud of steam began to permeate around him as he held Elena's hand and guided her inside with him. She didn't feel embarrassed to stand completely naked in front of him; he made her feel so confident about her body.

"Come here luv, let me hold you under the water."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Hot water poured down over their bodies, soaking them in soothing warmth that relaxed every aching muscle.

Klaus pulled her in closest so that her breasts were pressed up against his chest. He let his hands wander down her spine, affectionately caressing her perfectly rounded bottom before sliding them back up again to the small of her back. He kissed the top of her head and massaged the two dimples in her lower back.

Elena purred and kissed his neck tenderly. She was so happy and emotional at the same time.

Her eyes widened when she felt his hard on brush up against her.

"Sorry luv, it's not very difficult to get me aroused, only around you of course."

She was shocked at his stamina because they had extremely exhausted themselves earlier, and it wasn't that long ago.

"_I want you…_" Elena breathed in his ear, and that's all it took to get him to lift her up and press her back against the shower tiles.

Her heart rate accelerated as he positioned himself in between her thighs and touched her, teasing her with his fingers until she begged for penetration. He didn't make her wait too long because he was too impatient to delay the pleasure. Klaus thrust himself deep inside of her and rocked his hips in and out of her while hot water poured down on the two of them as they engaged in hot, steamy shower sex.

For once in his life he didn't feel dirty. Making love to Elena felt like she was cleansing him of all his sins, that's all he could think about as the water poured down his back while he penetrated himself inside of her; he felt _pure and clean, _like she was purifying his corrupted soul.

Elena needed his lips all over her. Sex with Klaus was intense, and had woken up this animalistic desire in her that she had either never acknowledged or never felt before. But with him, she knew there was nothing she wouldn't do and no position she wouldn't try; she was willing to submit to him completely because for some reason, Elena trusted him.

Klaus growled low and devoured her neck with wet kisses while he gripped her thighs and increased his speed. They were both breathless and her seductive moans were driving him crazy.

"_God your blood…it smells divine. I can still remember how it tastes…_" He panted into her neck, careful to control his blood lust.

"Feed on me." Elena breathed out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He withdrew abruptly and stared at her, slowing down his pace.

"What? No sweetheart, I don't want to harm you." But the spider veins that were appearing around his eyes were a dead give-away, and betrayed his righteous intentions. The beast within had appeased its appetite by claiming her body, and now the vampire within desired to quench its thirst.

"I want you to," she held his face and looked into his eyes that had already started to transition to a crimson, gold color. "_Drink from me Klaus._"

Elena watched his teeth protrude from his mouth and it exhilarated her because the last time he bit her, she felt such a rush.

Klaus leaned in and gently sunk his fangs into her pulsing vein, piercing her skin and groaning in pleasure as soon as the red liquid flowed across his taste buds. Elena closed her eyes and moaned when he penetrated her slow and drank from her at the same time. Her crimson blood dripped down her neck, and arm, flowing all the way down to the shower tiles below. Water streamed in around their feet, carrying the trickling traces of blood down the drain. It was dangerously hot and completely erotic. She didn't want him to stop.

This was the darkness in him that she found so incredibly sexy and alluring.

He tried to slow down and not drink in haste; he was like a man who had just walked the Sahara for days without water, and then miraculously stumbled upon an oasis. _Elena was that oasis._ Klaus was about to pull back when she stopped him, placing her hand at the back of his head, encouraging him to keep feeding.

He growled and it was so hot that it almost made her come. Klaus was completely lost in her, but as soon as he heard her heart rate slow down, he knew it was a clear indication that he should stop. Mustering up every ounce of self-control, the Hybrid tore himself off of her and bit into his wrist, feeding her his blood so that her open wound would heal in seconds.

She closed her eyes and tasted the salty metallic liquid, then felt his hot lips press against hers, kissing her with passion, love, lust and hunger all fused into one while the water washed off the blood on her body.

He took her over the edge and muted her moans with a steamy hot kiss as he found his release in unison with her.

They spent the next fifteen minutes washing each other and kissing under the warm water before he finally stepped out, wrapped a white towel around his waist and then handed Elena a towel so she could wrap around her body.

There was a fireplace in his room and Klaus immediately got a fire going, grabbing some pillow cushions to throw on the sheep skin area rug before he dimmed the lights, creating a more romantic ambiance.

Elena was busy towel drying her hair in the bathroom. When she stepped back into his bedroom, she couldn't help but smile because the atmosphere looked so beautiful and relaxing. Klaus was lying down sideways on the rug, resting his elbow on a plush gold colored pillow cushion.

"You look like a Greek God with that towel wrapped around your waist."

He chuckled and motioned her over with his index finger.

Elena felt him wrap his strong arms around her, spooning her from behind as she lay down next to him. The warm glow of the dancing flames almost had Elena in a trance as she watched the logs burn and crackle.

"Now that you're mine, I'm never letting you go. I hope you know that." He murmured in her ear.

Elena felt him brush his fingertips up her arm, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Do you remember what you used to say to me?"

He placed another tender kiss on the same spot. "I told you a great deal of things, enlighten me."

Elena fished through her large filing cabinet of memories and pulled out the one file that read; '_Niklaus the Dictator'._

"_You speak when I address you, you don't ask me questions, whenever I require your company you come, if I ask you to sit on my lap, you sit, if I ask you to get up, you move, you will dress however way it pleases me.."_

He couldn't help but laugh, feeling somewhat embarrassed and bashful. "Yes, I do recall that conversation, _regrettably_."

"You changed a lot, gradually." Elena turned to face him, caressing the side of his face. "Even though you compelled me, I saw your changes. You didn't take advantage of me when you could've. I was compelled after all; I never would've denied or rejected you."

"I was in love with you Elena," he kissed her finger tips one by one and then placed her palm back on his cheek. "Compelling you was selfish and wrong. At first I vowed that I wouldn't touch you until after the wedding, but even that wasn't enough for me. My conscience troubled me every night. I wanted you to love me back, to accept me for who I am. I didn't want to live the lie, I didn't want a fantasy."

Elena could really empathize with him. She kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arm around his waist. They were both lying completely naked underneath the fox fur blanket that Klaus had covered the lower half of their bodies with.

Elena raised herself on her elbow and solemnly looked into his eyes.

"I really thought you were dead…"

He played with her hair, brushing back the wet brown locks that were almost dry with the aided heat of the fire. "I know, Jax told me everything. I'm so sorry Elena. It's my own stupid fault. I can't express how incredibly miserable I was during the last few weeks before that night…I knew you loved Elijah. Death became more and more attractive in my eyes when the reality of whom you truly loved eventually settled into my corrupted mind."

She went on to explain the after math of what happened between her and his brother post Engagement Ball. "I think we both just took comfort in each other because the circumstances at the time were just perfect. We were both sheltered from everything that interfered with the normalcy of our lives. Being in New York with Elijah was an escape, not just for me, but for him as well."

It still made him jealous to know that his brother had her first, but in some ways he _did _feel bad because in the end, she chose to be with him, not Elijah.

Elena explained how she made him go on a quest to save Katherine's humanity.

"I knew it. I always knew it."

"Kat seemed so different when I last saw her."

"He always wanted what was rightfully mine." Klaus muttered bitterly.

"Are you saying that you were also in love with her?"

He frowned in disdain. "Definitely _not_."

"Then try and be happy for them, because it's your fault that she met such a horrible fate."

He knew she was right, and he always did believe that the only reason why Elijah married Tatia was because of his feelings for Katerina.

"Do you think he hates me?"

"I remember that night when you daggered yourself, Damon kept pushing Elijah to pull out the dagger and stake you instead because he didn't believe that you were really dead, but Elijah hesitated and refused…I think it's safe to say that he doesn't hate you. He came to your funeral, as well as Rebekah and Kol. Your family loves you Nik."

And her words couldn't have been any farther from the truth.

"What you did to Elijah and I was wrong. I broke things off because I discovered the truth about his past, and there was something nagging at me constantly because I felt that there was a huge possibility that he still loved Katherine. And it turned out that I was right," she paused briefly. "But that's not the main reason why I ended things with him."

He looked at her intently and listened while caressing the curve of her hour glass waist.

"I was so distraught, it was hard to slip back into a normal relationship after everything that I had shared and experienced with you. You were in my head 24-7, it's like you had infected me and I stayed infected for a whole year. I just…" she sighed, shut her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "I couldn't get you out of my veins. It took me a year to realize that I'm in love with you, and the tragedy for me was that you were gone, there wasn't a second chance, you took that away from me and I was so angry at you."

He was moved by her confession as he carefully shifted his weight on top of her and kissed her slow and sensual, enjoying every touch she placed over his body. Klaus wanted to worship her from head to toe. She felt the loss of contact when he pulled away and left a trail of kisses down her neck, nuzzling his face in between her round supple breasts.

She sighed contentedly when he grazed his lips down the center of her chest to her stomach, swirling his tongue teasingly around her navel before he went lower..._much lower._

Elena stretched out her arm and clutched a cushion that was resting next to her. Her Hybrid was doing things that made her face flush in a rosy pink color as the realization of his intentions slowly sank in.

"_Nik…" _she murmured breathlessly, and then moaned when he flicked his tongue up and down her clit, while penetrating her with one finger.

"_What…are..y..you..doing t..to me_?" Elena raised herself on both elbows and stared down at the Sex God that was looking up at her from between her thighs, burying his face in her sex until she writhed and trembled for him.

His gaze was hot and intense and she couldn't help but toss her head back, enjoying every sensation that he was making her feel with his talented tongue.

"Oh god that feels so good, don't stop,' her breathing was shallow. "_Please_."

He pulled out his finger and sucked on it so erotically that it almost made Elena climax.

"_Mmm, I don't think I can ever get enough of you." _He stared at her with such dark intensity that it made her stomach tighten in that hard twisted knot again as her heart began to accelerate.

Elena watched as he bent down once more and penetrated her with the tip of his tongue, slowly pushing in deeper and then sucking back her lips and licking up her clit, repeating the pattern over and over until her legs began to quiver.

"_We… should stop…"_ Elena breathed out, trying her best to resist him.

But he didn't stop.

"Nik we just showered…"She tried again.

He raised his head up slightly and smirked when he noticed the expression on her face. "We can shower again, and again,' he penetrated her with two fingers this time and grinned when she moaned. "_And again_, until we're both satisfied and collapse in bed," he pulled out his fingers and tasted her. "Are you ready for me luv?"

She was lost in some blissful paradise and he wanted to join her, he needed to.

"_Yes…give it to me, please…_"

He got on his knees and spread her legs wide, grabbing his hard cock in his hand and slowly pushing it inside of her. Elena watched and moaned when she felt his length spreading her walls, filling her to the hilt; _slow, deep penetration_. He was throbbing inside of her and her rosebud nipples were so hard that the sensation was starting to become painful.

Klaus slid his hands up her thighs and then back down again, wrapping his fingers around her soft, beautiful calf muscles and guiding them over his shoulders.

They could no longer fight or deny the heated sexual attraction they felt for one another, it was always there from the start, but always went unacknowledged.

"_You're so unbelievably tight_—" He groaned and slowly rolled his thumb over her clit to stimulate her while he gave her deep penetration, doubling her pleasure.

Elena couldn't pull her eyes away from his face or his body, she was completely hypnotized by his movements and the way he was touching her, possessing her and pleasuring her.

"I want to take you in every way possible."

"You can."

"Do you promise?"

She moaned again and looked into his eyes with wanton lust. "I promise. I love you Nik. You have all of me."

With newfound motivation, he was determined to pleasure her and give her yet another mind blowing orgasm. Klaus leaned over her and thrust himself inside her so hard and fast that she was nearly screaming from pleasure. Elena was satiating his sexual needs and he wanted nothing more than to give all of himself to her.

He supported his weight above her body with his elbows, and pounded into her deeper and faster. Lips, teeth, and tongue melted together as they kissed, surrendering to their desires once more.

Elena cried out when he bit her bottom lip and tugged it back. She was climaxing hard and as soon as he felt her come, he groaned and found his release, shooting wave after wave of hot seed, flooding her inside.

Klaus kissed the beautiful breasts he had neglected and then shifted his weight off her body so that he could lay next to her. Elena rolled onto her side and lay her head down on his chest. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he came down from his orgasm.

"Is this how it's always going to be between us?" She giggled.

"I think you should get used to it luv." He flashed a smug smile and kissed her head.

~oOo~

The Edenic lovers spent the next hour blissfully cuddling in each other's arms and talking about everything and anything. Klaus listened to her a majority of the time, wiped her tears when they spilled down her cheeks, kissed her when her eyes silently communicated her desire, held her when she needed it, adored her and worshipped her as if she were his Pagan goddess that he would idolize forever.

Soft, slow music played in the background as they laughed and cried, exposing their souls to one another without any walls or guards up. He was the darkness to her light and she was the light to his darkness.

_Darkness and light coexist. One cannot be without the other. Even the purest of souls can fall for the alluring beauty and mystery of the dark, and once your heart betrays everything you've ever known about love, the decision is clear; the light shines in the darkness, and the darkness can never extinguish it. You kneel before the vulnerable, broken man in front of you and wrap your arms around him, covering his body with glowing light that expands and only glows stronger until the darkness around him has been smothered. You kiss him with a promise that your souls will be forever united as one, and that you will always be his compass to guide his way into the light with you, he will no longer have to walk a wicked, and lonely road, because he will have you._

"_You will always have me."_ Elena whispered against his lips, kissing him one last time, before resting her head on his chest and slipping away into a deep slumber, looking forward to the future because she knew Klaus would always be hers. At long last, she had found her soul mate.

~oOo~

**Epilogue**

Everyone was shocked when they found out that Klaus was still alive, especially his siblings. Rebekah was over the moon when she discovered that her brother was still alive and eventually came around in accepting Klaus's relationship with Elena because she had been the one to resurrect him.

Jenna and Alaric got married that following summer and were expecting a baby on the way.

Elena moved into Klaus's mansion and they had a year long engagement before they flew everyone out to Saint Lucia, a sovereign island in the Eastern Caribbean Sea, where they had the most beautiful, intimate beach wedding and honey moon. Everyone had happily attended, including Jax, Damon, Elijah and Kat. In the course of that year, the Hybrid patched up his relationship with Elijah. Kat and Elena became very close like sisters, especially since they were both committed to a Mikaelson.

Katherine had indeed changed, claiming her newborn identity as Katerina, she made Elijah extremely happy. Elijah and Elena remained friends, but strictly on a platonic level.

Stefan and Caroline remained settled in Seattle, living happily together.

Damon travelled the world with his vampire girlfriend and still sent Elena post cards from time to time, which seemed to really piss off Klaus in the beginning, but he eventually came around.

Kol proposed to Bonnie shortly after Klaus and Elena's wedding and she said yes!

Mason and Rebekah moved to New York, where Rebekah started her own franchise of designer clothing stores. They eloped and adopted a beautiful baby girl named Hannah.

Jeremy graduated and moved away to college with Matt.

Tyler got scouted to play for the big leagues. The Patriots were sure to secure victory in every Super Bowl game as long as Lockwood was on the team. No doubt he used his supernatural strength to increase the advantage and get him worldwide recognition as an athlete.

Jax and Bonnie were deemed godparents of Klaus and Elena's baby when everyone found out that Elena was expecting. She gave birth to a set of identical twin boys, four years after her marriage to Klaus. They named them Vincent and Matthias and they were hybrid babies. Elena decided to share her life with Klaus forever as an immortal and transitioned to becoming a vampire on the eve of her 24th birthday.

There were many happy memories that were created inside the Mikaelson Mansion for many years to come. And the Mikaelson curse was finally broken when they all unified together as a family, loving each other, caring for one another and always protecting the ones they loved. The Mikaelson name finally prospered, just like Klaus and Elijah always dreamed it would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**To my loyal readers:**

**I know that I had earlier expressed that Elijah and Elena would be end game, but later on I felt that as an author, I'm not being true to my heart. I didn't want to have an alternate ending because realistically, that doesn't happen when you read an actual novel. I spent a whole year trying to create this story, it pretty much became my baby. I invested a lot of time, energy and thought into it and I'm proud of the outcome and I'm proud to say that I DID write a novel :)**

**I know that I can't please everybody and I'm okay with that. In this story, Klaus won the girl. I love both of the Mikaelson brothers, but in my story I felt that Klaus deserved the girl. I will always ship both Elejah and Klena and sometime in the future I will write a story that is all about Elijah and Elena without any love triangles.**

**Thank you to all my readers who have followed my story this long. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with the ending, but I had to follow my heart, because deep down inside I knew I wanted Elena to be with Klaus, but didn't want to disappoint the Elejah fans. This was a journey, and sometimes the destination can change.**

**It's been an emotional roller coaster through many chapters, but I really enjoyed writing this story and I feel it's such a huge accomplishment for me as a writer.**

**I won't be writing a sequel (Redemption) because I feel that this story is finally complete since I decided against the alternate ending.**

**It's been a wicked journey to say the least and I'm so happy to have attracted so many wicked readers! Wicked Games has finally come to an end.**

**Hope to have inspired you :)**

**~Mina V**


End file.
